¡Como dos jodidas gotas de agua!
by Silenciosa
Summary: · ᘛoᘚ · · ᘛoᘚ · · ᘛoᘚ · · ᘛoᘚ · · ᘛoᘚ ·
1. Cap I When you're strange

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**by**_** Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. (:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I. When you're strange.**

_"When you're strange,_

_no one remembers your name."_

Extracto del tema_ People are strange _de The Doors.

**жжжжжж**

La tiza empleada por el profesor de Lenguaje y Literatura se deslizó con estridencia sobre la pizarra, produciendo algunos chirridos incómodos según realizaba los trazos de las palabras. Escribió con ella en tanto que su parloteo proseguía sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Una vez hubo terminado con la tiza, se volvió hacia sus alumnos proyectando de un barrido su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que la gran mayoría no le estaba prestando atención. Tampoco se sorprendía ante este hecho.

Sus alumnos estaban mentalmente lejos, muy lejos de allí; en un lugar llamado _Inopia_.

Entre estos últimos se encontraba Craig Benjamin Tucker.

Craig cerró de golpe el libro de texto adjunto con los apuntes y resopló con reticencia. Estaba harto de prestar atención a ese profesor de poca monta. Se aburría y estaba harto de no entender ni una soberana mierda. Después de media hora intentando por todos los medios imaginables atender y comprender el temario, optó por rendirse y aceptar que tendría que estudiar esa parte él solo. Agradeció entonces al destino por la suerte que tenía de ser una persona autodidacta. Cruzó los brazos y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Maldecía por lo bajo. Temía que tendría que prepararse esa asignatura para el examen de recuperación final y jugárselo en un todo o nada. Forjó una tensa mueca presionando labios y mandíbulas. A continuación, se inclinó hacia la mesa para que su frente quedara apoyada en su superficie, aliviar el dolor de cabeza con el frío de la madera sin poner ya interés en el profesor y en su nociva retórica subrepticia.

Lo que le sobraba a Craig como autodidacta, le faltaba a la hora de asumir franqueza consigo mismo. Le molestaba sentirse un inútil y no asumir la incomprensión en ningún campo de estudio. Sus notas habían sido siempre bastante buenas y no tenía ese tipo de problemas. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito profesor que parecía haberse sacado el título en una feria.

Estaba perdido. Si quería aprobar el último año de instituto para poder estudiar en una universidad lo más lejana posible de South Park, su pueblo natal, tenía que aprobar todas las asignaturas cursadas. Lo menos que quería Craig era repetir el último año a causa de una única asignatura mal impartida. Había repetido curso tercer grado durante su etapa en el colegio. Y no fue repetidor por ser mal estudiante. Nada de eso. Nunca le costó ser un chaval de notas brillantes. A diferencia de los empollones de su clase, él no necesitaba emplear largas tardes y noches para estudiar para los exámenes, o dedicar tiempo en deberes o trabajos. Sólo necesitaba prestar atención y luego asimilar lo aprendido por sí mismo. El problema se redujo única y exclusivamente a su carácter indomable desde tierna infancia. Tenía la inoportuna tendencia de hacer lo que quería y salirse con la suya siempre, por lo que sus profesores no tardaron en tildarle como un_ alumno problemático_. Para bajar los humos a esa rebeldía, el profesorado y sus padres decidieron hacerle repetir tercer grado, compartiendo clase con niños más pequeños que él y bajo la supervisión del profesor Herbert Garrison, el cual era conocido por sus extravagantes métodos educativos.

En vez de lograrlo amansar un poco, el _Craig-niño_ se aburrió mucho más y le irritaba aprender cosas que él había aprendido por sí solo. Año tras año, su actitud era más contumaz, más rebelde y, por ende, más insoportable para sus profesores. Tampoco podía negar que había disfrutado de lo lindo poniendo en tela de juicio todo el sistema educativo bajo su condición de niño. Destino resultante: las visitas diarias al despacho del orientador y sus consecuentes castigos por indisciplina. ¡Pero vaya que si era divertido! Para Craig fueron buenos y laboriosos tiempos. Echaba de menos esa parte de su vida cuando niño: poder hacer lo que realmente le viniera en gana siempre, siempre, siempre. Ser él mismo. Ser él mismo y no una dócil ovejita más del rebaño.

A estas alturas de la vida, había aprendido a contenerse por su propio bien. Ya no era ningún niño, sino un proyecto de adulto.

Craig tenía diecinueve años.

Frente a los diecisiete-dieciocho años del resto de sus compañeros de aula.

Lo que menos quería Craig era retrasarse otro año para dar comienzo al fin con sus planes de vida. Quería largarse para siempre de aquel pueblo de conservaduristas y chapados a la antigua. No. _Definitivamente no_. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí otro año más, repitiendo nuevamente la única asignatura que le podría quedar y aguantar esta vez, si viniera el caso, a chavales todavía más pequeños que él. Y lo peor: sería humillante tener que compartir la misma aula con su hermana Ruby. Antes, para ser honestos, prefería que un camión de una tonelada le pasara varias veces por encima hasta hacerle papilla.

Tanteó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y palpó el deleble cartón de la cajetilla de tabaco. Deseó fumar, gastarse de un plumazo todos los cigarrillos que le quedaban; fumar tanto como para olvidarse de que tenía un problema aproximándose poco a poco.

Iba a necesitar, como mínimo, un milagro.

Pero, como claro ejemplo de manifestación milagrosa, ya estaba Stanley Marsh, su primo de diecisiete años.

Craig irguió la cabeza un poco, apoyando su mandíbula en la superficie de la mesa, y buscó al joven con la mirada.

_"Qué cabrón eres, Stanley",_ se dijo para sí con cinismo. "_Aprobarás sin problema con la ayuda del pecoso. No sé cómo te las podrás arreglar el día que Kyle no esté a tu lado._"

Stan se encontraba en su mundo particular de pensamientos ajeno a los de Craig. Tenía una cara de aburrimiento impresionante y, como venía siendo habitual desde que estaba en el colegio, compartía pupitre con Kyle Ephraim Broflovsky. Ni siquiera Wendy Testaburguer, la novia de Stan desde tiempos inmemoriales, había podido arrebatar ese extraño privilegio que ambos se tenían a pesar de que su amistad ya no fuese la misma.

Desde los diez años de edad, la perfecta amistad de Stan y Kyle se había emborronado. Kyle había optado por preferir la amistad de Eric Theodore Cartman, en el pasado un niño rollizo y zampabollos, se había convertido en un armario empotrado andante pero igual de insufrible. Stanley, en cambio, se había cobijado en su amistad con un grupo de activistas ―_hippies,_ dicho en boca de Cartman― al que se unió nada más empezar en el instituto. Asimismo, Stanley optó por cobijarse en la amistad que le ofrecía Kenneth, "_Kenny_", Stuart McCormick, otro amigo suyo desde la infancia. Una amistad, incluso, más vieja que la que tenía con Kyle. Desde entonces, la amistad de Stan y Kyle se había transformado en una especie de ni contigo ni sin ti. _With or without you_. Pero, a pesar de todo, ahí seguían los dos, _sentado __uno al lado del otro_, compartiendo asiento como si el tiempo y sus tajantes consecuencias no los hubiese alcanzado nunca.

No hacía falta decir, a estas alturas, quién era el _empollón_ de la clase. Kyle que había cumplido los dieciocho años en ese mismo mes de mayo ―siendo unos meses mayor que Stanley― era el alumno que mejores notas sacaba siempre, coleccionando matrículas de honor y, aún así, era curioso ver que jamás fardaba de ello. No era discutible lo acertado que estaba Cartman en llamarlo rata ―_judía_― de biblioteca. Kyle era el típico que estudiaba por auténtica vocación: siempre movido por una curiosidad insaciable. Esta ambición de conocimientos, de aprender por pura pasión y apaciguamiento de la avidez del espíritu, la compartían tanto Kyle como Craig. En eso se parecían considerablemente. Diferencia entre ambos: mientras que Kyle quería aprender y sobresalir en todas las materias que le fueran posibles, él prefería concentrarse en las más que le interesaban. Particularmente, detestaba sentir que desperdiciaba el tiempo en asimilar conocimientos inútiles.

En una de las veces que Stan dirigía por enésima vez una de esas miradas curiosas a su compañero de asiento, sus claros ojos azules, equiparables a los de un Husky siberiano, se volvieron hacia atrás, hacia la última fila y conectarse con los de Craig, éstos últimos oscuros, tan oscuros como la ennegrecida boca de un lobo. El chico activista, amante de la música de The Doors, Grateful Dead, 13th Elevators y Janis Joplin, le dedicó a Craig seguidamente una sonrisa afable, la cual acompañó luego por un gesto de resignación al encoger de hombros. El pequeño Marsh quería hacerle entender que también había perdido el hilo de la clase. Craig le devolvió una mueca lo más semejante posible a una sonrisa.

A diferencia del carácter de Craig, definido como indiferente y huraño, el de Stan era todo lo contrario. Cuando alguien hablaba de Stan se le pintaba una sonrisa de simpatía en la cara. Todos, prácticamente todos, querían a Stanley Marsh. El chaval tenía todo lo que una persona buscaba en otra: era amable y sociable como el que más; era alegre y tenía ese rollito sentimental y cariñoso que particularmente volvía loco a las chicas, así como humilde y comprensivo; era capaz de sembrar paz en donde sólo podían crecer adversidades. _Grosso Modo_, Stan transmitía una fuerza invisible, un optimismo tan contagioso que era casi imposible odiarle.

Después de dirigirse a Craig, Stan saludó con la mirada ―enseñando también la lengua― al muchacho con quien Craig compartía asiento, para luego volverse y seguir dibujando más garabatos tras haber sido correspondido con otro respectivo saludo. La sangre de Craig comenzó a hervir en síntoma de molestia cada vez que Stan se dirigía al chico que se sentaba a su lado. Craig dejó de mirar hacia el frente y deslizó sus ojos en dirección al tercero en discordia. Ambos situados en la última y más apartada fila de la clase.

Kenneth Stuart McCormick.

_Kenny,_ de dulces diecisiete añitos aún, había optado, como otros, en pasar del rollo patatero de la teoría, poner el libro de texto sobre su regazo y colocar dentro una revista de motos _Harley Davidson_ montados por chicas de marcada _pechonalidad_. Según avanzaba Kenny las páginas de la revista, escuchaba las risillas picaronas emitidas muy bajito por éste, por lo que sonrió para sí mientras lo observaba en silencio.

Sin que fuese por Craig esperado, Kenny levantó la mirada, lo miró muy juguetón, le picó el ojo y le pasó el libro con su respectivo contenido _hard candy _en el interior. A continuación, éste le susurró acercándose con poca discreción a su oído más próximo, sintiendo el cálido aliento emitido de entre los labios de éste.

―Mira este pedazo de tía, Craig ―susurró Kenny tan próximo como para ponerle la piel de gallina―. ¿En serio no te la pone dura? Yo es que es sólo mirarla y, _buf,_ ¡la de cosas que haría! Yo le haría un favor y todos los que ella me pidiera.

Craig carcajeó con sutilidad.

―Te aseguro que yo le podría hacer más favores que tú.

―¿Ah, sí? ―enfatizó teatralmente Kenny.

―Si así quisiera, por supuesto.

Su compañero de asiento carcajeó de nuevo y después se humedeció los labios enseñando levemente los dientes. Aquel carcajeo más bien le pareció un ronroneo de invitación.

―No pensé que un chico _gay_ pudiera decir eso.

―Por algún motivo te recalco el "_Si así quisiera_" ―dijo Craig, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

El chico de rasgos muy rubios, de por sí albinos, que una vez le ha sido dado pie al juego no da marcha atrás, rió por lo bajo y luego disminuyó la distancia habida entre ambos, siempre marcando un paso más allá del límite correcto. Craig amplió la distancia, torciendo el rostro y lo miró apretando la mirada en gesto de reproche, como queriéndole recordar que no era aquel un lugar conveniente para demostrar ese tipo de _afecto_ que se tenían en secreto.

Kenny le respondió con una mirada de inconformismo, inflando un poco las mejillas como un crío.

Describir físicamente a Kenny significaba quedar hipnotizado del asombro ante su resultado. Ese joven era, sin reparo, objeto de difícil descripción. Lo que destacaba en su rostro eran sus ojos, más grandes y expresivos de lo normal; ligeramente separados y rodeados por un ejército de pestañas rubias, tan invisibles, que pasaban desapercibidas al igual que los anillos de Júpiter. Luego estaba aquel pelo revuelto casi platino rodeando con sutilidad su cara. En definitiva: Kenny poseía unos rasgos tan peculiares como a la par de extraños. Inusuales... o así parecía. Era como si hubiera descendido desde lo alto, como caído desde un rompimiento de gloria. No obstante, Kenny parecía estar ajeno al magnetismo atrayente que él mismo emanaba; ajeno a lo que la gente podría pensar acerca de su chocante aunque singular belleza.

Kenny no reparó en mantener las formas. Acercó su silla, arrimándose y apoyando su cuerpo sobre su costado. Fue entonces cuando sus sugestivos labios se acercaron peligrosamente a la línea de la mandíbula de Craig y dejando un margen de espacio contado por milímetros. Craig reaccionó al instante, intentando desembarazarse de aquel joven travieso con suma dificultad. No le iba a ser tan fácil escapar de él; especialmente de su mirada. Luego puso atención a su alrededor rezando por haber pasado desapercibidos por el resto de la clase, profesor inclusive.

No, nada. Nadie se había dado cuenta. ¡_Qué alivio!_

Tragó saliva y clavó la mirada en Kenny sintiéndose aún estupefacto.

―Basta, Kenneth. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Sin darle ni siquiera importancia a sus palabras, el otro siguió con su juego. Deslizó despacio su dedo pulgar por el muslo de Craig anexo al suyo y comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre sus vaqueros. Ascendió el movimiento hasta llegar a la ingle y, todo ello, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos siderales de los opacos y profundos del otro, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Kenny paró con malicia su desinhibido recorrido para atraer a Craig por el brazo y suscitarle al oído en un susurro ladino aunque directo.

―Adelante. Niégame que no te gusta que lo sea.

En efecto a estas palabras, enrojeció de fiebre. Si no fuera por el lugar en donde estaban, se lo hubiera tirado en ese jodido instante. Con Craig Benjamin Tucker no se juega sin salir intacto luego. Clavó la mirada en Kenny y no pudo contener una sonrisa. ¡Qué difícil le era tratar con alguien como Kenny, pero vaya que no disfrutaba y se divertía con él! Eso no lo podía negar. Tomó aire hondo y pensó que había que ser coherente por muy terriblemente tentador que fuese Kenny. No era recomendable actuar así sabiendo a lo que podrían después enfrentarse. Craig no estaba dispuesto a jugarse su tranquila vida de aparente fachada de chico hetero cuyo padre tejano le había inculcado una religión y filosofía estrictamente republicana. Dios y Ley en un mismo _pack_ indivisible.

―Para de una vez ―le pidió, quitándoselo otra vez de encima a la par que le devolvía el libro con su revista dentro.

―No quiero. ―El hermoso joven le sonrió enseñando los dientes y arrugando la mirada.

―Ya, basta, joder.

Lo que no escatimó Craig es que tal interacción había sido escuchada por el profesor que, después de volverse de la pizarra, lo miraba con gran signo de enojo.

―¿Podría saber qué es lo que ha dicho, Tucker?

_Perfecto._ El profesor Smith había pensado que le había dicho a él aquella sentencia. Reparó la situación y vaciló para sí.

_"Cojonudo, Craig. La has vuelto a cagar",_ se dijo para sí._ "¡Estás en racha!"_

Encogió los hombros y, sin olvidar la mala hostia que traía consigo por culpa de esa maldita asignatura, decidió que ya era hora de decirle la verdad a ese profesor petulante:

―He dicho que basta. Que estoy harto de su forma de impartir las clases.

Los "_oh_" de sorpresa se contagiaron entre los estudiantes a una velocidad pasmosa. Se escuchó a Cartman soltar una risotada de las suyas y decir:

―¡Coño, menos mal! ¡Por fin alguien dice la verdad!

Centenares de ojos se volvieron y se clavaron como agujas afiladas en Craig. Incluido el profesor, quien no tardó en enrojecer de ira según transcurrían los segundos.

―Craig, ¿eres imbécil o qué? —le lanzó Kenny en un susurro—. ¡Siéntate y cierra la boca antes de que te eche!

―Así que… ¿eso es lo que piensa usted acerca de cómo imparto la asignatura? —le instó el profesor por otra lado, empleando un tono desafiante.

Asintió sin acobardarse. Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. Temperamento frío y gesto perseverante.

―Con todos mis respetos, actúo así por el simple hecho de cuestionarle a usted su profesionalidad —alargó la última palabra dejándola en el aire. La forma con la que hablaba de usted al profesor estaba muy lejos de ser cordial, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Craig parecía mofarse de las mismísimas formas de cortesía—. Lo que estoy intentando decirle es que no tiene ni idea de cómo exponer el programa educativo estimado sin utilizar el método como guía. Ninguno de nosotros necesitamos que nos recite lo que aparece ya escrito en el libro de texto, profesor Smith. Francamente... usted dista de ser un educador cualificado. Y no, no hace falta fijarse mucho como para admitir que la gran mayoría de sus alumnos piensan lo mismo que yo. Adelante, pregúnteles.

El profesor miró a los demás alumnos y puntuó:

―¿Tampoco entendéis vosotros mis clases?

―No.

―Cállate, Cartman ―pidió seriamente Kyle a Eric volteándose de su asiento para mirarle y exigirle con ello que dejara de meter cizaña.

El resto de la clase no dijo nada. Craig rodeó los ojos. Era de esperar: él decía las verdades y otros sólo optaban por pensarlas.

―Craig, por favor ―volvió a pedirle Kenny―, no sigas o será peor.

―Aunque no lo digan, eso es lo que piensan, profesor Smith ―declaró Craig sin ya hacer caso―. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me da la vaga sensación de que a usted lo que le interesa es cobrar los cerca de dos mil dólares mensuales que la propia docencia con la que se está ganando la vida. ¿Entonces quién se burla de quién? Para mí humilde punto de vista, usted se burla de nosotros. A usted debería darle vergüenza insultar nuestro status quo de alumnos que venimos aquí con la intención de sacar algún provecho de toda esta basura desestructurada a la que vosotros llamáis con orgullo_ sistema educativo norteamericano_.

El profesor tembló de ira.

―¿Algo más que decir, Tucker?

Negó, con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No. Es suficiente.

―¡Entonces salga ahora mismo de clase y vaya directamente al despacho del orientador!

―Será un placer.

Dicho esto, se levantó del sitio, cogió con rapidez sus cosas y observó la cara envuelta en asombro de Kenny. La luz que entraba por las ventanas le daba de lleno en el rostro. Realmente ese chico parecía _haber caído__ del cielo_.

Tras colocar una de las asas de su mochila en el hombro, se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de atención procedente de sus compañeros. Cruzó con la de Kyle Broflovski. Fue una conexión de miradas fugaz, pero descubrió una leve sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro del chico. A Craig le fue eso suficiente como para comprender que Kyle estaba de su parte.

―Coja esto. —El profesor de cabello hirsuto y canoso arrugó la frente en signo de incontenible rabia mientras le extendía una hoja. Craig lo miró sin inmutarse—. Aquí tiene otro parte indisciplinario durante el horario lectivo de mi clase. Ni qué decirle que no hace falta que se presente al último examen de este viernes. Está desde hoy, miércoles, suspendido. Y si quiere aprobar esta asignatura deberá intentarlo en la recuperación final del martes de la siguiente semana.

Y tomando el papel, el profesor de Lenguaje y Literatura añadió con rotunda e irritable sequedad:

―Y espero, por su bien, que para entonces tenga consigo ese aplomo habitual en usted, Tucker. Créame si le digo que lo va a necesitar.

Craig no le dedicó más tiempo a aquel hombre. Siguió su camino con la misma actitud indiferente, desapareciendo del aula y cerrando la puerta. Escuchó la voz del profesor indicando la reanudación de la clase tras ésta.

Sin prisas caminó por el pasillo, en aquel momento desértico. Pasó por delante del despacho del orientador, el señor Mackey. Estaba más que harto de escuchar los mismos consejos que venía escuchando desde hacía años y que no le servían para nada. Además, el señor Mackey también estaba hasta las narices de verlo cada dos por tres en su despacho. Por un bien mutuo ni se lo pensó dos veces en proseguir su camino. Poco después alcanzó las taquillas y abrió la suya, no sin antes arrugar en su mano el parte de disciplinario y hacer de él una pequeña pelotilla, lanzándola y dando en el blanco en la papelera más cercana. Guardó los libros de texto y tanteó en el interior hasta dar con otro tropel de libros y apuntes para la siguiente clase. Mientras realizaba todo aquello sin prisas, canturreaba bajito un tema de rock. Siempre que no había alguien a su alrededor, se tomaba el privilegio de aparcar un poco su actitud apática y ser un poco más esa parte de él que para el mundo pasaba desapercibida.

―Vaya, ¡mira tú por dónde! —Una voz familiar apareció sin previo aviso tras sus espaldas—. ¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Morrison?

Craig calló de repente en respuesta, cerrando finalmente su taquillero y girándose sorprendido al ser descubierto. Estaba claro que aquel chico no tenía ni idea de cómo eran sus gustos en realidad.

Stanley Marsh.

_―When you're strange, no one remembers your name. When you're strange..._

Había canturreado divertido Stan lo que había estado tarareando Craig ante su semblante nuevamente impertérrito.

Ver a Craig allí, tarareando despreocupado y punteando con el pie al son de la melodía que emergía tan espontánea y natural de sus labios, era algo que no se veía todos los días. Había descubierto a un Craig que poco tenía que ver con el que conocía. Por eso mismo se había quedado presenciando la escena durante unos segundos más antes de anunciar su presencia.

―¿Qué coño haces aquí? —le soltó, aún pasmado por la presencia de éste.

―¿Es que tampoco puedo pasar a saludarte, _primito __Craigy_?

―No soy tu primo, imbécil —inquirió tras un gruñido—. Y no me llames _Craigy _o juro por Dios que lo lamentarás.

Stan carcajeó, pasándose la amenaza por los _mismísimos_.

―¡Claro que no, Tucker! Que tu madre y mi padre sean hermanos de un mismo padre, no nos hace primos. No, en absoluto.

Stanley tenía razón. Su madre, Helen Tucker —Helen Marsh, apellido de soltera— y el padre de Stan, Randy Marsh, eran hermanos por parte del mismo padre pero eran de madres diferentes. Incluso, tanto Craig como Stan compartían a un medio tío. ¡A tío Jimbo! Que el abuelo de Stanley fuese un putón verbenero en la década de los sesenta y hubiese dejado encintas a tres mujeres distintas no era un hecho desconocido por los habitantes del pueblo. Todo South Park lo sabía y había sido siempre la comidilla habitual de los chismorreos allí habidos. Para colmo, el ya difunto abuelo Marsh tuvo la libido suficiente como para haberse tirado a una ancianita rumana con ya entrados los setenta años. Ni más… ni menos.

Stanley volvió a soltar una risotada con desbordante simpatía.

―Si estoy aquí es porque he pedido al profesor Smith salir un poco antes de la hora. Le he dicho que tenía que irme porque tenía que hacerme unas pruebas médicas.

―¿Unas pruebas médicas? ¿Es por el asma?

―No, esta vez no, Craig. Voy tirando con esa mierda. Lo que he hecho ha sido contarle una bola impresionante al profesor Smith. He querido salir antes porque me voy a Denver con los colegas activistas del pueblo. Harán una manifestación los de _Greenpeace_ y, tío, vale bastante la pena ir y echarles un cable.

―Stanley Marsh y sus vanos intentos por querer cambiar esta mierda de mundo. ¡Quién si no…! —declaró sarcásticamente.

Luego, marchó por el pasillo sin despedirse. Se dio cuenta al poco tiempo que Stanley lo estaba siguiendo y que caminaba a su lado. Lo dicho: odiar a su primo fue siempre una opción y tolerarlo a veces también lo fue. Como diría Don Vito, _F__amiglia è la famiglia!_

Bajaron el corto tramo de escaleras que daba paso a la amplia explanada rectangular que componía el patio. Era un lugar al aire libre y rodeado por un muro de hormigón que se erguía alcanzando más de los dos metros de altura. En el patio había bancos de piedra y papeleras que rodeaban el perímetro salvo en la zona en la que se encontraba la cancha de baloncesto, cercada ésta por los tres de sus cuatro lados con una gradería también elaborada en hormigón aunque revestida de color verde oscuro. Al fondo, separado del edificio principal, se levantaba una construcción muy semejante a éste en tanto al aspecto exterior y estructura. Era el gimnasio; éste inserto dentro del espacio interior perteneciente al patio. En todo aquella extensa zona no había nadie, sólo apenas era audible el movimiento cotidiano del interior de las aulas: las voces de algún que otro profesor traspasar las ventanas o, incluso, el bullicio de algún curso en concreto que tenía la suerte de tener la hora libre debido a la ausencia de su respectivo profesor. Pero nada fuera de lo común.

Nada más darle de lleno los rayos de luz de un cielo despejado supeditado al buen tiempo que propiciaba el mes de mayo, Craig sacó con cierta ansiedad su cajetilla de tabaco y el encendedor, encendiéndose un cigarrillo al momento y sin descender el ritmo de la marcha que llevaban ambos en dirección al lugar que tenía acostumbrado ir el grupo de chicos de su clase: la ancha escalinata dispuesta en el acceso de la puerta principal del gimnasio; ahora ésta cerrada a cal y canto. Se sentaron juntos en el último peldaño de la misma, extendiendo ambos sus piernas por las restantes inferiores. Casi llegaban al arranque de la escalera, por lo que era de considerar la semejante altura que tenían ambos, alcanzando el metro ochenta y tanto de altura. Bajo la atenta mirada de Marsh, fumaba en silencio y con la vista perdida en algún punto concreto del edificio principal en actitud reflexiva.

―¿Desde cuándo fumas?

―Desde que comenzó el curso.

―No te había visto antes hacerlo. Ya sabes..., delante de la familia y amigos... Por eso me ha sorprendido. Pensé que Cartman, Kenny y Token eran los únicos de todos nosotros que fumaban.

―Únicamente fumo cuando estoy de mala hostia. Eso es todo. —Exhaló otro suspiro de humo. No le apetecía hablar. Casi nunca prefería hacerlo.

―Bueno, Craig. Es tu salud —dijo Stan con reticencia, apoyándose en el borde del escalón y colocando sus codos y el largo del brazo sobre el mismo—. Si crees que vale la pena joderse los pulmones por no afrontar las cosas con más seriedad y madurez…Tú mismo.

Craig se tornó hacia su primo y le clavó aquellos ojos abrumadores. Cuando alguien recibía una mirada como ésa podía sentirse más que amedrentado, pero Stan no se sobrecogió, ya estaba acostumbrado. Craig guardó la compostura sabiendo que tenía razón en lo que decía.

―No te estoy pidiendo que me avasalles con esos consejos tuyos de hippie optimista, Marsh.

―Pues que te quede claro que prefiero ser un hippie a ser en el futuro un paciente hecho mierda por un cáncer de laringe o de pulmón.

Stan entornó los ojos y frunció los labios a modo de mueca cortante de desaprobación. Para saber tratar con Craig había que echar mano a una cosa primordial: la paciencia.

―¿Y por qué decidiste comenzar a fumar?; ¿te ha ocurrido algo en especial?

―Ya te lo he dicho.

―Veamos... Me has dicho que fumas cuando estás de mala hostia, ¿no? ¿Es que empezaste a fumar por algo grave que te ocurrió a principios de curso?

Craig volvió a mirar al frente con el cigarrillo sujeto en uno de los extremos de sus finas comisuras. Asintió escuetamente con la cabeza pero no añadió nada al respecto. "_Por algo tan grave como es el enamorarse de alguien"_, pensó sin atrever a sincerarse.

―Y no te veo por la labor de contarlo, Craig.

El aludido negó secamente con la cabeza.

―Y ahora fumas por lo que te acaba de pasar en clase.

―¡Bravo, Marsh! Ya vas comprendiendo. —Craig dejó el cigarrillo de nuevo en los labios y aplaudió desganadamente tres contadas veces, haciendo uso de su innata apatía—. De veras lamento no tener un regalo aquí para premiarte.

―¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan hijo de puta conmigo? —recriminó Stan con las cejas fruncidas—. ¡No entiendo tu constante odio hacia mí!

―Supongo que algún día lo sabrás —añadió, cortante, Craig. Dando a demostrar que no quería abarcar más allá de dicha conversación.

Tras darle nuevamente una última calada profunda al cigarrillo, expirar el humo por la nariz y tirar la colilla, Craig recogió sus piernas y las envolvió entre sus brazos. Stan volvió a tararear la canción que Craig había estado canturreando bajito en las taquillas... aunque, en su caso, en voz alta y animadamente. Así era el pequeño de los Marsh.

―Realmente sigo pensando que eres un cretino irritante y antipático —intervino éste tras terminar con el estribillo del tema—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Craig? Has hecho bien en decirle todo eso al profesor Smith. Después de irte nos volvió a preguntar si en verdad no estábamos entendiendo ni una mierda del temario. En plan ya buen rollo.

―¿Y nadie dijo nada? ¿Agachasteis vuestras cabecitas por miedo a que os suspenda como hizo conmigo o algo así?

―A decir verdad fue Kyle quién le sugirió si era posible dar clases de repaso. Ya sabes lo diplomático que es él para estas cosas.

―¿Kyle?

Stan asintió y, en respuesta, Craig resopló negando con la cabeza. Un incómodo silencio despertó para instalarse durante unos minutos entre ambos. Los rayos del astro rey recorrían sosegadamente los contornos y volúmenes de los edificios, del patio, de las gradas, de ellos mismos. Eran haces de luz calientes, que hacían picar la piel cuando se dejaba expuesta demasiado tiempo. Podría ser una sensación desagradable si no fuera por los golpes de brisa que hacían mecer un aire fresco, confortante; única y flaca reminiscencia de un ya apagado invierno. Stan se deshizo de su gorro gris marengo de lana en un gesto, colocándolo sobre su regazo. Con la mirada clavada en aquel cielo despejado y poluto, le dijo bastante serio:

―Vas a tener que estudiar lo suyo para aprobar con el profesor Smith.

―Lo mismo que te ocurrirá a ti con Filosofía.

Stan se giró hacia él aproximándose con el rostro desencajado y abriendo exasperado los ojos, alarmado. Tragó saliva y pestañeó desconcertado.

―No me digas que…

―¿No te lo ha dicho Kyle? —ante la negación de Stan, Craig añadió—: Así es. Has suspendido Filosofía. Esta mañana pusieron la lista de los resultados en el panel de la entrada.

Stan maldijo por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba con los dedos el puente de la nariz y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Tras escuchar varias maldiciones propias del chico más joven, Craig se percató de la presencia de un hombre acercarse a ellos a una velocidad inusitada. Delgado y alto como un alfiler en contrapartida con su rostro oriundo, desproporcionado con el cuerpo. El profesor Mackey los alcanzó y, sin miramientos, tiró del brazo a un Stanley Marsh desconcertado para que se levantara y lo siguiese.

―¡Vamos, Tucker! ¿Crees que te ibas a librar de tu castigo, sabes?

Stan quedó asombrado al ver cómo el orientador lo confundía con Craig.

―He ido a clase del señor Smith y me ha contado tu estúpido comportamiento, ¿sabes? —le dijo al desconcertado muchacho de ojos claros—. ¡Y para colmo no te presentas en mi despacho!

―Esto…, señor Mackey —balbuceó extrañado Craig, aún sentado en la escalinata presenciando la escena.

―¡Ni una palabra, Marsh! ¡Regresa ahora mismo a clase si no quieres que te castigue a ti también!

Stan clavó consternado los ojos en él y luego de un gesto se deshizo del profesor para señalar a su amigo con el índice.

―¡Yo soy Stan! —gritó—. ¡Él es Craig, joder!

El profesor quedó en silencio, observando contemplativo a los dos muchachos. Como si estuviera realizando el pasatiempo de buscar las diferencias entre dos idénticas imágenes.

Entretanto, esgrimió otra carcajada. Aquello le resultó ridículo. Se levantó y se colocó al pie de los otros dos.

―Yo soy Craig.

―Oh, caramba… —balbuceó finalmente el hombre de corbata firmemente ajustada—. Me he vuelto a equivocar, ¿sabéis? Ciertamente os parecéis bastante, ¿sabéis?

Éste sonrió a modo de disculpa a Stan y volvió su ira contra el otro, dirigiendo un ademán estricto para que lo siguiera.

―¡Como dos jodidas gotas de agua! —Dirigió una sonrisa vacilante a Marsh para seguir finalmente al orientador.

Craig vio cómo Stan los contemplaba en silencio hasta que desaparecieron nada más entrar en el edificio principal.

**жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPTIULO I.

Corregido y modificado el día 22 de Abril de 2014.

¡Gracias por leer!

(Por cierto, el tema que canturreaba Tucker pertenece a The Doors, _People are Strange_.)

* * *

_**NOTA**. Esta historia, en su reducto, nació de la manera más estrafalaria y estúpida que pudiera imaginarse. He aquí una transcripción medianamente fiel y escueta de lo que ocurrió:_

_—¡Hostia puta, Silen! ¡Mira! ¡Pero si es Tucker versión superhéroe!_

_—Es Stan. Escúchale la voz y mírale la forma del pelo._

_—Que no, tía. Me cago en la puta. ¡Fíjate bien! ¡Es Craig!_

_—..._

_(Escena de la casa de Stan cuando suena la alarma de The Coon & Friends. Stan llega a la base secreta con las herramientas del padre.)_

_—Mierda… pues sí. Era Stan._

_Miro a mi amiga. Sonrío. No es la primera vez que los confundía. No es tan aficionada como yo y lo comprendo xD. Ella me recrimina con bastante guasa:_

_—¡Joder, Silen! ¡Pero si son como dos jodidas gotas de agua!_

_Disfrutad de esta larga, larguíííííísima historia ;D ._


	2. Cap II Sinestesia

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**by**_** Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. (:_

* * *

******CAPITULO II.**_** Sinestesia.**_

_"Sinestesia: (De sin- y el gr. αἴσθησις, sensación). 1. f. Biol. Sensación secundaria o asociada que se produce en una parte del cuerpo a consecuencia de un estímulo aplicado en otra parte de él. 2. f. Psicol. Imagen o sensación subjetiva, propia de un sentido, determinada por otra sensación que afecta a un sentido diferente."_

Definición de _Sinestesia_ en el Diccionario de la RAE.

**жжжжжж**

—Muy bien, Craig. Toma asiento.

Tras decir esto, el profesor Mackey realizó un ademán con la mano en consonancia con su petición una vez hubieron llegado al despacho. Craig no objetó nada al respecto; se sentó en uno de los asientos dispuestos ante la mesa que allí había colocada.

El despacho del señor Mackey se describía como un lugar monótono. Era el típico despacho perteneciente a un orientador de instituto. El ambiente en general era muy sobrio y carente de decoración, incluso, se podría decir que dicha estancia tenía un valor rigurosamente funcional.

Mackey se dirigió al casillero donde se enumeraban alfabéticamente los historiales académicos de cada alumno y escogió una carpeta del montón. Ésta tenía un grosor excesivo: su contenido rebasaba hasta los topes y parecía pesar lo suyo, ya que el hombre enjuto tuvo que sostenerlo empleando las dos manos. Se volvió hacia Craig, soltó en el aire el historial académico que acabó por estamparse sobre la mesa de despacho. Hecho esto, Mackey se ajustó la corbata y carraspeó su garganta una vez hubo ocupado su respectivo asiento. Éste se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en la superficie de la mesa y entrelazó los dedos en actitud reflexiva y seria. Quedó observando a Craig tras los cristales gruesos de sus gafas.

Entre ambos, sobre la mesa que los separaba, descansaba la carpeta, cuyo título en rezaba "_Historial Académico de Craig Benjamin Tucker_".

En ese mismo instante, a Craig le vino a la mente la primera vez que estuvo en un despacho de un orientador. Ocurrió cuando iba al colegio, cuando cursó segundo grado. Por aquel entonces, el señor Mackey trabajaba como jefe de estudios. ¿Cuál habría sido la causa de su primera charla moralizadora con el señor Mackey?

_Vaya._ Ya ni recordaba el motivo en sí. Por aquel entonces, al menos, su historial académico estaba limpio como una patena. Lo que había perdurado con el paso del tiempo era el gesto serio, acentuado por cejas arqueadas hasta el límite, propiedad del señor Mackey. Ni tan siquiera su metodología profesional como orientador y jefe de estudios había variado con los años. Únicamente había cambiado en el físico. Mackey ya alcanzaba la cincuentena y las marcas de la edad lo delataban.

Por otro lado, el tiempo también había hecho mella en Craig. Había dejado de ser el _Craig-niño_ que un día fue. Aquel Craig que esgrimía peinetas, dedo corazón alzado, a todo ser viviente que osara fastidiarle. Asimismo, había perdido sus antiguas y dulces facciones infantiles que no eran más que puras reminiscencias a las pertenecientes a esa clase de niños que tanto gustaban representar en la porcelana figurativa decimonónica.

Craig cruzó los brazos sin perder ni un atisbo de su severa y distante actitud, la cual era habitual. Esperó paciente a que el señor Mackey diera comienzo a su típica charla moralizadora:

—¿Qué haremos contigo, Craig?

El aludido encogió los hombros.

—Si no lo ___sabe _usted que es el orientador… —respondió con cierto toque de ironía.

—¡No me vengas con tus sarcasmos, muchacho! ¿Cuándo comprenderás que esto es algo serio, sabes?

El señor Mackey acercó para sí el historial académico de Craig y lo abrió de par en par. Estuvo resoplando un par de veces, con indignación, según iba pasando las páginas. No hubo nada de ello prometedor para Craig. Él sabía lo que había y no se iba a sorprender ni mucho menos. Ajeno a lo que podía pensar, Mackey negó con la cabeza una, dos, tres veces, en tanto que leía por arriba el contenido del historial.

—Tienes partes por fugarte dentro del horario lectivo, partes por falta disciplinaria contra el profesorado al estar en contra de sus métodos de docencia, partes por tu nula participación en los trabajos prácticos y en los grupales y, por si esto fuera poco, tienes también por no realizar tareas planificadas. ¡Ah! ¡Y aquí está el peor de todos! ¡El parte grave que te pusimos al agredir a dos de tus compañeros violentamente! Los esperaste en la salida y los golpeaste en la misma entrada del instituto para que todos lo viesen.

—Bill y Fosse se lo merecen; son unos capullos. Se lo merecen por haber estado molestando a Tweek —irrumpió Craig, sin enfatizar. Su semblante seguía siendo impávido, frío—. Ese día le habían escondido el medicamento que toma para los ataques de esquizofrenia. Tanto usted como yo sabemos lo importantes que son para Tweek y que lo necesita consigo en todo momento. Tweek no me dijo nada de lo que le estaban haciendo. Fue Bradley Biggle quien se acercó a mí y me lo dijo. Supongo que..., bueno, Bradley los vio robar su medicamento.

Mackey suspiró con coraje.

—A ver, Craig. Apoyar y defender a tu amigo es comprensible, ¿sabes? Pero usar la violencia está muy lejos de ser un ejemplo de conducta. Lo que tenías que haber hecho desde un principio era informarme a mí o a cualquier otro profesor de lo que habían hecho Bill y Fosse. Deberías admitir que lo que tú hiciste no es, en absoluto, justificable, ¿sabes?

—¿Justificable?; ¿y cree que, si yo os lo hubiera contado, vosotros hubieseis hecho algo al respecto? ¡Por favor, no me haga reír, Mackey! Vosotros sólo os dedicáis a hacer partes indisciplinarios pero no ponéis los _cojones_ necesarios para remediar los problemas en verdad. Y, dígame, ¿eso es lo que usted estima justificable? ¿Enviar un jodido parte a los padres de esos dos imbéciles y castigarlos por unos días, sería el remedio justo a las vejaciones que ha sufrido mi amigo por su condición de esquizofrénico? Pues no. No es así.

Craig tomó aire sin tomar demasiadas prisas. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto y tan seguido. Luego prosiguió sin inmutarse:

—Supongamos que os hubiera hecho caso a vosotros. Que yo hubiera recurrido a usted o a cualquier otro profesor. ¿Habéis tenido en cuenta lo que podría ocurrir después? Yo se lo diré: Bill y Fosse irían de nuevo a por Tweek y con más agresividad que antes. —Craig miró a su profesor. Sus ojos oscuros se endurecieron, formando una penetrante mirada—. Que le quede claro que, desde que yo intervine dándole una paliza a esos dos cretinos, ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a ponerle un dedo encima a mi mejor amigo. _Lex talionis_, señor Mackey, l_ex talionis_.

El orientador volvió a renegar colocando una de sus manos en su rugosa frente a modo de apoyo. Siguió pasando hojas hasta cansarse del montón y volvió a poner todo en la misma pila. Craig contemplaba los movimientos de éste en silencio.

—¿Sabes algo, Tucker? Por esa conducta tuya no deberías tener la oportunidad de sacar dos matrículas de honor en este curso.

Craig bajó la mirada aunque con suma indiferencia. Le fue extendido dos hojas que habían estado durante todo ese tiempo sobre la mesa del despacho, independiente a la pila de hojas procedente de su historial académico.

—Vamos, muchacho. Échales un vistazo de cerca.

Le hizo caso a regañadientes y las tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes? Esa primera hoja que ves es el acta de las calificaciones finales de Filosofía. Adelante, búscate en la lista.

En dicha lista estaban colocado, uno debajo del otro, los nombres de sus compañeros de aula supeditados a una nota anexa.¡A Craig le resultaba estúpido el hecho de que a las personas se las valorasen según el número que otros le adjudicasen por vomitar ideas memorizadas en un trozo de papel. Alzó la vista a medias, apreciando el gesto del orientador, éste bastante más serio de lo habitual. Se buscó por orden de apellido y, junto a un "A" que poco lo conmovió, le seguía la palabra "_Distinction" —M__atrícula de honor—_.

—Cuando me llegó el acta esta misma mañana, llamé a la profesora de Filosofía porque llegué a pensar que se había equivocado con tu nota, ¿sabes? ¡Quién iba a pensar que ibas a sacar tú la matrícula! —hizo Mackey una pausa con intención de acentuar la importancia en sus palabras—. Ella me dijo en rotundo que así era, ¿sabes? Que esa era tu nota matemática y la que te merecías. Aunque también me declaró que, si por ella hubiese sido, se la hubiera dado sin pensar a Broflovski o a Testaburguer, ¿sabes?

___"_Qué raro_"_, bufó para sus adentros Craig. "_Al pecoso o a Wendy, ¿quiénes si no?_"

—Ahora mira el otro acta de notas. Me imagino que ya sabes a qué asignatura pertenece.

Y claro que Craig lo sabía.

—Música —masculló.

—Y con un impresionante margen de diferencia frente a tus compañeros. El caso es que el profesor de Música no me dio ninguna queja de ti. Me aseguró que eras un buenísimo estudiante y que no habías producido ningún problema durante sus clases. Además, a él no le extrañó que fueras el más aplicado, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo que no le extrañó? ¿Qué quiere decir con _eso_? —preguntó Craig frunciendo contrariado el ceño—. ¡No me diga que…! ¿Se lo ha dicho? ¿Le ha contado que…, que yo tengo…?

Craig tiró las hojas sobre el escritorio con brusquedad y clavó en Mackey una mirada entre irritado y sorprendido. Esperó impaciente la respuesta que comenzaba a temer real. El hombre asintió mientras buscaba explicarse con las manos, las cuales balanceaba en el aire según iba hablando.

—Exacto, Tucker. Le dije que padecías sinestesia. Yo creí que era conveniente que tu profesor conociera la existencia de ese problema neurológico que padeces. En el fondo tiene mucho que ver con tu capacidad de captar los sentidos, ¿sabes? No todo el mundo puede percibir y sentir colores cuando escucha sonidos, ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ___mi problema _con la maldita clase de Música? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué coño se lo tuvo que decir?

—Vamos, cálmate, Craig. Reflexiona. De alguna manera el profesor tenía que conocer tu caso porque partes de una capacidad de la que carecen tus compañeros. Él tenía que saber de tu sinestesia. Aunque si tu temor es que el profesor de Música no te guarde el secreto, descuida. Me ha prometido no decirle nada a nadie, ¿sabes?

—Hágame un favor: si en un futuro le cuento otra cosa acerca de mí, de mi vida, señor Mackey, recuérdeme que lo mande primero a la mierda.

Craig se levantó molesto. Hizo rodar hacia atrás la silla a ras de suelo lo que produjo un chirriante ruido. Mackey se levantó cual resorte y se dirigió a él, quien parecía estar más que decidido a traspasar cuanto antes el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Le exijo que se siente ahora mismo, Tucker!; ¡no es sensato que se comporte así!; ¡vuelva ahora mismo!

—¡No! ¡No me pienso sentar! Y, ¿_sabe qué_…? —Craig se volvió hacia el orientador—. Para lo que resta de curso me parece una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí, a su despacho. Una pérdida de tiempo tanto para mí como para usted. Que tenga un buen día.

Y, sin más, desapareció tras cerrar consigo la puerta.

El estampido producido hizo que el sentido de la vista de Craig se envolviera repentinamente en un rojo intenso como la sangre recién desgarrada y fresca.

_**жжжжжж**_

El sonido metálico del timbre anunció el final de la clase de Lenguaje y Literatura; algo que fue agradecido como agua de mayo por parte de Kenneth Stuart McCormick, quien suspiró aliviado.

Nada más desaparecer el profesor Smith por la puerta, sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en tanto que recogían ruidosamente y salían en dispersos grupos del aula. Kenny no tenía prisas por marcharse de allí, así que recogió y guardó los libros y demás material en completa tranquilidad. Sin prisas. Acomodó todo en su mochila, colocada ésta sobre la mesa. Finalmente la rodeó con sus brazos y, aún estando sentado, dejó que su cuerpo se reclinase y apoyó su mentón sobre ésta sin poder evitar mirar de reojo el asiento vacío que había dejado la ausencia de Craig.

Kenny se mordió nerviosamente los labios. Se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Pensaba con verdadero remordimiento que si no hubiera estado sacando de quicio a Craig en medio de la clase no lo hubieran echado y nada de aquello hubiera sucedido.

—¡Ey, Ken! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tierra llamando a McCormick! ¿Alguien me recibe…?

Kenny despertó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento y advirtió la presencia de un rostro conocido estar colocado justamente delante de él.

—Hola, Kyle —saludó Kenny con voz apagada.

Contar las pecas de Broflovski era como ponerse a pretender en vano el enumerar uno por uno los granos de arena de una playa o contar mentalmente los cuerpos celestes que brillaban en el firmamento. Mechones rizados, anaranjados e hirsutos, caían desordenados de aquí para allá. Algunos de éstos descansaban sobre su pequeña frente y rozaban sutilmente las monturas gruesas de sus gafas. Tras los cristales, unos ojos aceitunados lo escudriñaban con suma atención, teniendo las pupilas dilatadas. Y, en torno a los mismos, pestañas color mandarina realzaban aún más los rasgos faciales de Broflovski.

Kyle se había puesto en cuclillas, frente a él, teniendo la mesa en medio, con los brazos cruzados sobre ésta y, al igual que Kenny, apoyando su mandíbula sobre los brazos. Parecía preocuparse por su extraño mutismo. Entre otras cosas, porque no era típico en su habitual conducta. ¿Acaso no era más habitual ver a Kenny rodeado por alguna chica voluptuosa, de bonita silueta, que estar ahí, entristecido, cual alma en pena?

—¿Te encuentras bien, tío?

Kenny asintió con un sí amigo haciendo uso de una sonrisa acogedora.

—¿Seguro?

Asintió de nuevo. Era agradable saber que Kyle se preocupaba por él. Nunca apostó que ellos pudieran ser amigos alguna vez. No tenían nada en común. A ambos les había unido la amistad individual que tenía cada uno con Stanley Marsh. A partir de Stan, al cabo de bastantes años, entre ellos comenzó a labrarse un agradable compañerismo que bien se podría definir a esas alturas como amistad.

Kenny se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha naranja, escondiendo su cabello rubio platino natural, y salieron los dos del aula en dirección a las taquillas. Durante el trayecto quedaron sumergidos en el silencio mutuo aunque ahogado por el bullicio habido en aquel amplio pasillo. Decenas de jóvenes iban y venían, solos o en grupo, manteniendo conversaciones amenas, bromas y reencuentros tras haber sobrevivido a otra hora lectiva de clase. La mayor parte se dirigían al aula en la que darían la siguiente asignatura. Cada rama con su respectivo grupo: ciencias puras, tecnológicas, humanidades y artísticas.

Entre el tumulto se fijó en la llegada de Wendy Testaburguer con sus amigas, Heidi y Bebe, a las taquillas. Las tres chicas no tardaron en convertirse en un núcleo de considerable atención entre el público masculino. Un interés que se clavaban en ellas como dardos a una diana. Kenny pudo escuchar lo que Wendy hablaba con las otras dos jovencitas mientras sustituían libros por otros en sus respectivas taquillas.

—Dios santo, ¡el primo de mi Stanley es tan insoportable!

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Wen —corroboró Heidi enseguida—. Todo el mundo sabe que Craig es un borde antipático y un bicho raro. ¡Normal que no tenga novia a estas alturas! ¡Tiene diecinueve años y no ha salido con nadie que yo sepa!

Ambas se dieron la razón bajo la atenta mirada de Bebe, quien las escuchaba, con gesto contrariado y muy tímido. Sus ojos verdes estaban entornados como platos. Añadió Bebe apocadamente a su amiga Heidi:

—Dices eso porque Craig te negó la invitación de ir juntos al baile de graduación desde comienzos de curso. Y, que yo recuerde, en ese entonces no parabas de decirme lo maravilloso y guapo que era. No tienes por qué ponerte en su contra tan sólo por sentirte despechada. Yo creo que lo que Craig dijo al profesor era lo más acertado y lo que la mayoría de nosotros pensábamos.

—¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! —soltó Heidi, sintiéndose muy molesta—. ¿Es que se te ha ido la olla y estás a favor de ese imbécil buscapleitos de Tucker?

—Sí, Bebe —intervino Wendy—. Por el hecho de que Craig sea el amigo de tu novio Clyde no tienes por qué defenderle. Craig es un idiota.

Kenny cerró su taquilla de un porrazo al escuchar lo que habían dicho Wendy y Heidi. "_Craig no es ningún idiota, jodidas zorras. No tenéis la más mínima idea de cómo es Craig en verdad", s_e dijo Kenny para sí mordiéndose los labios de nuevo. Había sido tan brusca la manera con que hubo cerrado la taquilla que había hecho sobresaltar a Kyle.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa hoy?

—Ya te he dicho que nada —Kenny metió los últimos libros en su mochila sin conectar la mirada con su amigo.

¿Y qué demonios le iba a decir a Kyle? ¿Que por su culpa había metido en líos a Craig? ¿Que se había convertido en un completo marica por ese chaval apático? Y, lo mejor del asunto, ¿que estaba saliendo con Craig desde hacía casi un mes? Decidió mirar a Kyle. Éste lo observaba aún en silencio mientras sostenía para sí un apilado montón de libros. Kenny deseó _ser como él_. Teniendo los estudios como una parte importante de su tiempo, tal y como se abstraía Kyle, no tendría por qué comerse tanto la cabeza con aspectos emocionales.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Kyle?

—Matemáticas.

Kenny bufó e hizo rodar los ojos.

—Te compadezco, tío.

—Mejor tenme compasión por aguantar a Wendy otra hora.

Los dos esbozaron una cómplice sonrisa. Tanto Kyle como Kenny no comprendían cómo alguien como Stan se podría haber fijado en la dañina narcisista de Testaburguer.

Kyle se ajustó las gafas que se habían deslizado por el puente de la nariz debido al reír junto con Kenny. Kyle tenía miopía notable y astigmatismo, pero parecía haber nacido para llevar cristales.

—¿Y qué clase tienes tú, Ken?

—Música. La prefiero mil veces antes que meterme a hacer trigonometrías, inecuaciones y todas esas mierdas.

Ante ellos apareció de repente un agitado Leopold _"Butters"_ Stotch. El chiquillo de rasgos aniñados estaba rebosante de alegría, cuyos ojos grises color del plomo despuntaban un brillo resplandeciente. Estaba ruborizado. Cada vez que el pequeño Stotch hablaba con Kenny se le ruborizaba hastan las orejas. Para tranquilizarlo, Kenny le sonrió y le picó el ojo levemente.

—Ey, ¿qué te pasa, Butters?

El mirar de Butters se balanceó agitado en el rostro de Kenny durante breves segundos antes de animarse definitivamente a hablar.

—¡Has visto ya el tablón de actas? —tartamudeó nerviosamente—. Han puesto las notas finales de Filosofía.

—¿En serio? No tenía ni idea. ¿Y qué tal te fue? —preguntó Kenny.

Butters sonrió afable, si bien con la mirada gacha debido a la timidez.

—He aprobado con un notable, Ken.

Tras felicitar y despedirse de Butters, se dirigieron hasta allí.

—Creo que a ese chaval parece que le gustas. —Kyle le dio un leve codazo—. Por lo que veo, o ya no oculta a nadie que es gay o más bien no puede ocultártelo.

Kenny sonrió sin dejar de aminorar el paso. Dos chicas lo saludaron al pasar. Luego, varias más. Kenny las saludó con la cabeza, sonriendo agradable. Ya le parecía lejano aquella última vez que se había acostado con una chica. Ahora, su cabeza estaba ocupada en pensar en Craig.

—Pues no se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así.

—O tal vez no se te ha pasado por la cabeza el interés que despiertas tú en mucha gente.

La sonrisa de Kenny disminuyó nada más oír aquello y quedó mecido en el mar de sus pensamientos.

_"¿Qué es lo que soy?"_

En el hall del edificio decenas de tablones hubieron sido establecidos con un montón de actas de notas pegadas a ellos y en cuyo alrededor estaban siendo rodeados en ese momento por un cúmulo de cabezas que buscaba ansioso su nombre y la nota consecuente. Kenny quedó quieto y en silencio, escrutando con la mirada, en busca de una figura particularmente conocida para él, y maldijo por lo bajo.

Ni una maldita señal de Craig.

A diferencia de Kyle, Kenny no tenía el interés de acercarse al resto de sus compañeros de rama. No le preocupaba saber o no la nota que había sacado. La vida era demasiado difícil y dura como para amargarse por una trivialidad como ésa. Según se alejaban de allí, advirtió que la mayor parte de sus compañeros mostraban en sus rostros una extraña sensación de asombro e incongruencia. Kenny no comprendió el porqué y, por mucho que agudizó el oído para descubrir lo que ocurría, no consiguió descubrir la causa. No le hubiera dado demasiada importancia si no fuera porque el chico judío salió de aquel tumulto de adolescentes con la misma reacción de desconcierto. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza mientras esperaba a que Kyle lo alcanzara.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kyle?

—A Stan le han cateado Filosofía. Y, para colmo, se dedica a hacer novillos con sus jodidos amigos hippies. No, la verdad es que no... el idiota de Stan no tiene remedio.

Si había alguien que odiase al grupo activista de Stanley, tanto o igual que Cartman, ése era Kyle. Aunque su odio se enfocaba completamente de otra manera. No es que estuviera en contra de la forma de vida alternativa. La causa era, simple y llanamente, porque le arrebatan a su amigo de la misma manera que lo hacía Wendy y sus contorneadas piernas.

El muchacho pecoso suspiró nervioso en respuesta. Realmente estaba preocupado. Acomodó de nuevo sus gafas y quedó maquinando interiormente mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

Kenny era demasiado observador como para que no le pasase desapercibida la actitud de Kyle para con Stan. Había algo más y era apreciable en la forma que su amigo se preocupaba todo el tiempo por Marsh; más incluso que de sí mismo. Kenny no comprendía cómo Stan, con lo avispado que era cuando quería, no se había dado cuenta nunca de los sentimientos de Kyle.

Tampoco Kyle parecía estar dispuesto a dar ningún paso al respecto: las cosas no iban bien entre los dos. La complaciente amistad que se habían tenido hubo quedado mermada desde que cumplieron los diez años. En esa época los padres de Stanley se habían separado y Stan había sufrido una terrible depresión. A partir de ahí, aunque luego las cosas volvieron a su cauce, Kyle y Stan retomaron su amistad y los Marsh volvieron juntos de nuevo, pero hubo un cambio brusco en Kyle. En vez de volver con Stan, como siempre, su amistad pasó de estar madura a quedar pocha regresó a la plenitud anterior. Kyle comenzó desde entonces a tener unos lazos amistosos más fuertes con Eric Cartman y Stanley optó por cobijarse en su relación con Wendy y las nuevas amistades que había consolidado en el grupo hippie-activista-rastafari del pueblo. Kenny normalmente andaba con esa gente ya que su hermana Karen estaba metida de lleno en ese ambiente. A diferencia de Kyle, la amistad de Stanley y Kenny seguía siendo la misma, no había cambiado.

Kenny siempre optó por no meterse en camisa de once varas. Bastante tenía él como para inmiscuirse en más situaciones gays. Y más aún si ni tan siquiera Kyle parecía sincerarse con él mismo en cuanto a lo que podía sentir o no por Stan. Y viceversa.

—Y antes de pensar como siempre en Stan primero, ¿te has dignado por un momento a mirar tu nota?

Kyle encogió los hombros. La indirecta de su amigo le pasó desapercibida. Los de ciencias también cursaban Filosofía. Habían dos asignaturas que se impartían en los diferentes cursos divididos en sus respectivas ramas: Filosofía y Lenguaje y Literatura.

—He aprobado.

—Otra matrícula para el montón, me imagino.

—La verdad es que no. Tengo un sobresaliente pero no me la han dado a mí.

—¡Vaya, jodida Wendy! Al final ha conseguido ella la matrícula.

Para asombro de Kenny, Kyle negó con la cabeza. Los labios de su amigo se curvaron poco a poco hasta dar origen a una sonrisa astuta, dejando entrever algunos de sus blanquecinos dientes.

—Se la han dado a Craig. Cosa que me alegra y prefiero mil veces antes que la consiga Testaburguer. Nos vemos luego para almorzar. —Mientras emprendía su camino, Kyle se volvió y añadió con otro mohín agradable—: Y felicidades por tu aprobado, Ken.

Kyle desapareció tras adentrarse por uno de los corredores bajo la quietud en la que había quedado Kenny.

—¿A Craig?

Balbuceó Kenny todavía atolondrado... aunque feliz.

Luego lo comprendió todo. Así que ésa era la causa que había producido tanto asombro entre sus compañeros de clase, sus tres amigos inclusive. Sabía que el sinestésico tenía gustos jodidamente raros. Para ser realistas, Craig era raro hasta decir basta. Entre sus aficiones estaba el leer hasta la saciedad libros de Filosofía y Psicología; amigo de pensamientos escritos y legados por gente que ahora vivía bajo tierra. Y, además, tenía unos amplios conocimientos para con la música no típicos para un joven de su edad.

Pero ni la Filosofía ni la Música eran la debilidad, el talón de Aquiles, de Craig.

Su debilidad estaba arriba... en el_ cielo_.

Kenny no había conocido a alguien que pudiera amar tanto las estrellas como lo hacía Craig.

En vez de dirigirse hacia el aula, tomó el camino contrario y se encaminó a paso ligero hacia el despacho del señor Mackey con la certeza de que allí podría estar el hijo mayor de los Tucker. Por el trayecto fue acribillado por miradas poco discretas de muchas jovencitas que se cruzaban intencionadamente con él. Antes de llegar a su destino vio que el señor Mackey salía en ese instante de su despacho. Aceleró el ritmo y se aproximó a aquel hombre que transmitía un aire espeso de mal humor palpable en torno a su persona. El señor Mackey llevaba tal cabreo consigo que no había sentido la presencia de McCormick hasta que éste lo llamara por su nombre varias veces.

—¿Qué quieres, McCormick? —le preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿Acaso tú también te has metido en líos? A este paso haréis que me salga una úlcera estomacal por estrés, ¿sabes?

—No, no me he metido en líos, señor Mackey. —Sacudió la cabeza variadas veces como negativa.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí si se puede saber?

—Sólo quería _saber_ si ha tenido una charla con Tucker.

—Sí, ¡pero mejor ni me la recuerdes! Salió disparado de mi despacho. —El profesor Mackey tomó un hondo suspiro—. Ni yo creo que pueda ayudar a estas alturas a tu amigo, ¿sabes? Ya es mayor de edad, tiene diecinueve años. Poco ha hecho él para afrontar sus problemas sociales de adaptación. Ese chico es un caso perdido, McCormick. Si es tu amigo, lo mejor será que te alejes de él. Craig es una mala influencia para todos vosotros. Y es una lástima, _¿sab...?_

—Tengo que irme. Llego tarde a clase. ¡Gracias, señor Mackey!

Se despidió Kenny atropelladamente y marchó aprisa hacia el aula de Música. Quedando en el umbral de entrada de la misma, observó que aún no había llegado el profesor y que allí muchos de sus compañeros esperaban la llegada de éste mientras charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Alzó la vista hacia los últimos asientos. No dio con Craig. Luego, por inercia, buscó instintivamente a Tweek Tweak. Suspiró aliviado al encontrar al joven adicto a la cafeína hablando con otro compañero y sin rastro de Tucker en torno él.

¿_Qué pasa..._? ¿Es que no podía sentirse celoso de la amistad que mantenían Craig y Tweek?

Kenny fue saludado por algunos de sus compañeros que él supo responder asintiendo con la cabeza y esgrimiendo sonrisas forzadas; sin embargo, en vez de entrar y tomar asiento, deshizo sus pasos y regresó a las taquillas. Dejó los libros desordenadamente en el interior de la suya y salió por la entrada principal del edificio marchando hacia los aparcamientos. Allí escuchó emerger de unos de los vehículos, a un volumen considerablemente alto, una melodía híbrida de rock clásico. Pegadiza y vibrante. Cuya rítmica se veía totalmente supeditada a la percusión de la batería.

No poco después sintió aparecer la voz del cantante tan personal de Jim Morrison.

_"You know the day destroys the night_. ["_Sabes que el día destruye a la noche._]

_Night divides the day._ [_La noche divide al día._]

_Tried to run. [Intenta correr.]_

_Tried to hide. [Intenta esconderte.]_

_Break on through to the other side". [Vamos, lánzate sin miedo hacia el otro lado".]_

_Touché. _Había dado con el paradero de Craig.

Cuanto más se aproximaba, mayor era el nivel de los decibelios emergentes por la melodía.

Kenny llegó decidido, alcanzando la parte trasera del vehículo para luego girar a su derecha, abrir sin pensarlo dos veces la puerta del copiloto y sentarse al lado de un sorprendido Tucker que no se esperaba ni por asomo su llegada repentina. Nada más sentarse, cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocando su mochila sobre su regazo y apagando en un gesto el reproductor de música. La voz del cantante desapareció; el interior quedó envuelto por un silencio incómodo.

Los ojos_ blue velvet_ de Kenny se tornaron en dirección a su compañero que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Craig estaba de brazos cruzados. Aparentemente, parecía irritado más de lo que en un principio Kenny previó. Esperó paciente, cruzando los tobillos, esperando a que el mayor tomara la palabra. Si había alguien que era de pocas palabras, tanto o igual que Craig, ése era Kenny. Así que no le fue nada dificultoso el estirar cual chicle aquella nerviosa tensión que flotaba pesadamente entre ambos.

Craig se irguió hacia delante y volvió a encender el reproductor en donde resurgió el tema psicodélico que había estado escuchando. No obstante, en acto reflejo, Kenny lo apagó de nuevo. Y Craig lo encendió con mayor rotundidad en respuesta.

Desde fuera del vehículo, el tema de The Doors se escuchaba entrecortadamente; apareciendo y esfumándose la línea melódica durante varios segundos más.

La firme mano de Kenny apagó el reproductor y frenó de golpe la de Craig, prohibiéndole encender el reproductor por enésima vez.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Kenny mientras pedía con los ojos a que el otro se dignase a mirarlo.

Las manos de ambos seguían unidas. La mano de Kenny, fría cual tempano de hielo, ejercía de contrapunto frente al acogedor calor que desprendía la mano de Craig.

Kenny consiguió lo que quiso: dos orbes de iris tan, tan turbadores como el abismal Universo, lo miraron de reojo, ladeando mínimamente el rostro hacia el suyo. A diferencia de las divertidas ondas arremolinadas de su cabello platino, Kenny deslizó la vista sobre el conjunto corto, ordenado y brillante de mechones que componían el cabello negruzco de Tucker y que contrarrestaba de manera brutal con la clara tonalidad de su piel. Los rasgos de Craig se describían limpios y bien definidos en una armonía agradable: labios finos como dos trazos hechos a óleo, ojos almendrados que recordaban a los de un dios egipcio, pestañas cortas, cejas poco pobladas, mandíbula remarcada y nariz recta. No era de extrañar que hubiesen tantas chicas suspirando empedernidas por él. Atendió a su vestimenta. Craig usaba casi siempre gamas de tonalidades frías, cosa que difería notablemente con la forma de vestir de Kenny; quien gustaba de colores vivos y alegres.

A Kenny no le costaba mucho el admitir que le agradaba hasta extremo inaudito ese chico sombrío, silencioso, taciturno que tenía a su lado. Craig Benjamin Tucker era como una caja olvidada por el trascurso del tiempo en el rincón más recóndito de un desván; llena de objetos y recuerdos, cada cual descubierto siendo más impresionante y atrayente que al anterior. Cual tesoro. Cuanto más lo conocía, mayor eran sus deseos ávidos de conseguir saber más de él. Igual que el más dulce de los vicios. Pero he ahí la dificultad: tratar de adentrarse en una personalidad tan turbadora y compleja como la de Craig era todo un jodido reto.

Le atraía hasta tal punto que, aunque hiciera todo esfuerzo por ocultarlo, poco podía disentir sus ganas de estar con él. De poder disfrutar de su compañía. Aceptando sin problema el medio que fuera para lograrlo. Como si una energía los envolviera con intención de atarlos.

Y así, tal vez, olvidar _rechazos_ pasados.

—¿Quieres decirme algo o vas a quedarte ahí mirándome con esa cara de circunstancia, Kenneth? —Estando aún unidos por la conjunción de manos, Craig inició la conversación al ver su poca decisión de intervenir.

Kenny tragó aire lentamente y suspiró. Humedeció con la punta de la lengua los labios extrañamente entornados en un cereza encendido, empleando una actitud reflexiva y le expresó:

—Craig, sólo quiero decirte que lo siento. —Con la cabeza cabizbaja, alzó sus ojos—. Siento mucho haberte puesto en problemas. No era mi intención. Y yo…, yo sólo quise…

Las últimas palabras de Kenny emergieron aturdidas y sin apenas sentido según el rostro de Craig se le acercaba lentamente, advirtiendo cada vez más próxima su respiración y el violento embotamiento de su propio corazón; latiendo delirante dentro del pecho, que subía y bajaba rápido debido al esgrimir una respiración nerviosa. La mano de Craig que antes había sido sujetada por Kenny, ahora se disponía en torno al cuello de éste, envolviéndolo suavemente. Las tibias yemas de sus dedos percibieron con el roce el palpitar gélido de las arterias del cuello de Kenny.

_Bumb, Bumb, Bumb._

La vibración de los latidos producía un sonido hueco, muy semejante al golpear una almohada con el puño. Debido a la sinestesia, supuso que Craig era capaz de advertir el color vibrante e intermitente de sus latidos. No sabía cómo serían, pero Kenny se los imaginó en una tonalidad violácea, difuminándose las ondas del mismo modo que un eco en tanto avanzaba y se perdía por la lejanía. Sintió envidia de Craig, gran parte del mundo jamás sabrá de qué color podían ser los latidos del corazón, Kenny jamás lo sabría; no obstante, estaba de acuerdo con que sería una de las cosas más bellas que se tendría la suerte de presenciar. Al menos era hermoso imaginárselo.

Fue acercado aún más por Craig hasta eliminar los últimos milímetros que los separaban. Craig miraba el fondo de sus ojos de azul nítido, índigo, ligeramente separados como si buscara en ellos el brillo intermitente de estrellas lejanas. Como constelaciones era semejante, en cambio, el brillo de su agrisada piel que recordaba a la gélida piel de los ángeles acogidos por la Santísima Muerte Niña.

—Qué jodidamente _raro_ eres, Kenneth —le susurró Craig—. No puedo dejar de mirarte ni siquiera un maldito segundo.

Ya en ese momento Kenny había cerrado los ojos. Se dejó llevar por el tacto frío del joven que le aliviaba el hervor de la sangre. Disfrutó hasta límites inabarcables de la sugestiva sensación al sentir no poco después los labios de Craig rozar sutilmente sus comisuras, deslizándose despacio, tal y como si éste se complaciera por hacerlo desquiciar de deseo. Craig comenzó a trazar su recorrido en dirección al centro de sus labios e indagar en un contacto más intenso. Con ello, dio paso a lo que parecía anhelar desesperado Kenny.

Los labios de ambos chicos se abrieron despacio para encontrarse y entrelazarse en un beso igualmente ansiado por los dos.

_La conexión estaba completa._

**жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO II.

Q_uiero dedicar este capítulo a aquellos lectores que tengan ese magnífico "don" llamado sinestesia; mi chico la tiene y, dios, creo que no hay cosa más maravillosa __que percibir las cosas con ese plus receptivo-sensorial extra que abarca experiencias __tan nítidas e impresionantes que sería imposible siquiera imaginar._

**_Nota: _**Capítulo revisado y modificado el día 1 de Mayo de 2014.


	3. Cap III Hey, Jude

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**by Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. (:_

* * *

******CAPÍTULO III. Hey, Jude.**

_"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,_  
_don't carry the world upon your shoulders._  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_by making his world a little colder."_

Extracto del tema _Hey, Jude_ de The Beatles.

**жжжжжж**

La puerta se cerró bruscamente tras entrar ambos con torpeza en la habitación; imbuidos en una letanía de besos y suspiros ahogados. Dirigido por Craig, como velas de barco movidas por corrientes de viento, Kenny se había dejado llevar sin oponer resistencia. Atravesando media estancia, Craig lo dirigió contra le escritorio empujándolo deliberadamente y produciendo que del mueble cayeran los objetos colocados en él. Libros, fundas de vinilos, cajas de CDs que habían sido apiladas en pequeñas torres, carpetas, hojas sueltas... Los padres de Craig no regresarían del trabajo hasta las cinco y su hermana aún estaba en clase. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisieran.

La mano de Craig buscó su rostro para elevarlo un poco y llevarlo a su altura. Un par de ojos castaños, oscuros, color muerte, le recibieron con un brillo ferviente; enmarcados por pestañas como de encaje negro. Ojos directos, sin escrúpulos, tal y como le gustaban, incluso, hasta traspasar el margen de toda razón y degustar cómo los dedos de Craig se hacían intuir sobre su piel. Éstos ejercían una leve si bien suave presión en torno a su garganta. Yemas frías, heladas como gotas de deleble granizo, palpaban una tráquea que en torno a ella se bombeaba sangre enloquecida. Sus mejillas ardían y su mirada se tornaba delirante. Absorbido por los iris de su acompañante, sus indicios gestuales revelaban a que estaría dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones que compartían. Quedó apoyado en el filo del escritorio, con las piernas separadas y laxas, a horcajadas, sujetadas por Craig, estando él dispuesto entre ellas. Sostenía sus piernas con tanta firmeza que logró que su cuerpos se aproximaran y se unieran hasta hacer desaparecer los pocos milímetros que habían quedado perniciosos entre ellos. El instinto hizo que sus labios se buscaran, sin pedir permiso, hasta profundizar el beso y entrelazar sus húmedas lenguas. Se saborearon desinhibidos, con necesidad, apretándose uno contra el otro. Ninguno de los dos cedió al beso. Finalmente, Kenny se dio por vencido, separándose en un impulso de tomar aire Ser el más instintivo de los dos tenía también su parte negativa: su deseo le hacía ser más débil; más presa que depredador. En respuesta, Craig carcajeó, mordiéndole con suavidad el labio inferior en un intento frustrado de no querer dar el beso por finalizado. Aquellos que han ido siempre de la mano de la Razón acatan al Instinto de una manera más pausada, más metódica, quizá. Craig necesitaba más.

―Y pensar que llegué a creer que ibas a ser tú el más hábil de los dos, Kenneth... ―arrastró Craig las palabras mientras le acariciaba el cabello con los dedos, como peinándoselo. Y luego añadió con otra media sonrisa―: Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

Sintiéndose avergonzado y, por tanto, derrotado, Kenny se mordió los labios. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, acomodado y envolviendo los brazos en torno a su amante. Bajó la mirada y la ocultó tras una hilera de pestañas rubias invisibles. Luego carcajeó, divertido.

Era cierto. Era él de los dos quien temblaba. Ni más ni menos que él: el genuino ejemplo del descaro y del cinismo. Tucker llevaba consigo toda la _razón. Como siempre_.

Volviendo un poco en sí, hizo que sus manos recorrieran la piel de Craig que quedaba oculta bajo la camiseta. Se describía como una piel suave y delineada. Acarició con un lento recorrido los músculos sutilmente remarcados en vientre y hombros, haciendo hincapié en la hondura natural de la columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta el coxis. En respuesta, escuchó espesar la respiración de Craig, mucho más lenta y profunda, placentera. Disfrutaba con su tacto y se lo demostraba acunándose contra él, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de una oreja. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, unas manos ávidas ya le habían hecho desprenderse de su sudadera anaranjada y la camisa que llevaba debajo. Pronto quedó vulnerable ante la atenta mirada penetrante del otro. Craig no halló en su torso desnudo ni una maldita peca, lunar, herida, cicatriz, cardenal o mancha de piel que emborronaran la armonía que lo definía. Kenny era consciente de la curiosidad que despertaba en los demás por su físico. Le costaba asumir el asombro con que se quedaba Craig al mirarlo; sin embargo, no lo miraba de la misma manera que los demás. Había algo más allá en los ojos de Craig cuando lo contemplaban. Parecía que, particularmente, le asombraba su físico de manera extraña, y Craig era una persona que no se sorprendía con facilidad.

―¿Se puede saber de dónde has salido, Kenneth? ―preguntó Craig, susurrándole al oído según rozaba con la nariz su sien, con suavidad.

Sonrió en respuesta, con los ojos entrecerrados al sentir dicho contacto. En poco tiempo sólo eran audibles sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Con desesperada torpeza, según se prolongaba otro profundo beso entre ambos, Craig le desabrochó con ansiada torpeza el cinturón para seguidamente hacer tirar hacia abajo, despacio, la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Éstos al cabo de unos segundos más fueron deslizándose por sus piernas hasta alcanzar el suelo, junto con calcetines y zapatillas quitadas con ansiosa torpeza. Unos _boxers_ blancos era lo único que lo cubrían y que no poco tardaron en ser prescindidos para acabar también arrojados al suelo. Fue entonces visible el grado de excitación en Kenny, quien buscó aliviar su dolor proporcionada por su marcada erección apretándose instintivamente contra Craig a través de las capas de tela de los vaqueros que todavía lo cubrían. Dicha fricción envió en él electricidad zumbando a lo largo de su columna vertebral. En reacción, dejó escapar un dócil "_oh_" placentero que apenas había sido retenido de entre sus labios, éstos ya enrojecidos e hinchados por la acción de los besos.

Esta primera escaramuza carnal hizo que Kenny actuara siendo dirigido por el instinto de complacer y ser complacido. Sus manos, que actuaron enseguida, se deshicieron de la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su compañero. Desabrocharon botones e hicieron deslizar cremalleras bajo una ansiedad frenética. Pronto Craig había quedado tan desnudo como lo estaba él, siendo su principal objetivo al análisis pernicioso de su indiscreta mirada. Volvieron a unirse en una letanía de profundos besos con lengua según hacían uso de las manos para acariciarse intensamente. Incluso, se mordieron la piel, se chupaban y se lamían presas del desaforado juego del instinto.

Poco después, sus penes, calientes y húmedos, se presionaron juntos. Craig envolvió una mano alrededor de ambos y bombeó duro. En respuesta, Kenny gimió en la boca del otro, realizando ligeros movimientos con la cadera que fueron correspondidos al instante. El golpear del escritorio contra la pared, los gemidos que hacían eco por las paredes de la habitación, el movimiento de sus cuerpos dejados llevar por el deseo y el instinto… Todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones hizo que volcara extasiado su cabeza hacia atrás, siendo su cuello presa fácil para los sedientos labios de Tucker.

―Craig... ―le rogó mordisqueándose sensual su boca, cuyos blanquecinos dientes se dejaron entrever en el acto―, jódeme. Jódeme ahora.

Aquella voluptuosa imagen que ofrecía, más su tentativa suplicada entre jadeos, con el pene goteando sobre su plano vientre y con las piernas sutilmente extendidas, fueron motivos sobrados y suficientes como para que Craig no se lo pensara dos veces y actuara. Movido por un ardor ferviente hizo que Kenny se inclinara hacía atrás aún más, invitándole a acomodarse y apoyarse mejor contra el escritorio. Todo ello hecho entre jadeos circundando el aire. Kenny obedeció y fue ayudado a levantar un poco más sus caderas y jalar sus rodillas hacia lados contrarios para que se abriera más. Dicha posición dejó al descubierto su pequeña abertura a la vista del otro.

Una vez que acomodara su cuerpo contra el de Craig, lo atrapó rodeándolo con las piernas. Sabía que justamente en aquellos instantes de intimidad compartida no durarían demasiado. La inexperiencia sexual de la juventud traía eso. No importaba: aún tendrían tiempo de aprender a saber qué quería el uno del otro.

Llevado por el instinto, Craig lo aferró por la parte posterior de los muslos y fue penetrado despacio, muy despacio, con cuidado hasta cerciorarse de no hacer más daño del debido. Kenny se mordió los labios con fuerza y, ahogándose entre suspiros y gemidos, apretó los ojos con aunque éstos ya estuvieron nublados en lágrimas. Craig gruñó débilmente deleitándose con sus gemidos a sabiendas que estos producirían colores, si bien invisibles para él, eran totalmente visibles para la sinestesia de Craig. Los colores que Kenny producía y que sí eran captados por Craig eran colores bermejos, púrpuras, rojizos apagados, anaranjados intensos… Era tan maravilloso como presenciar una aurora boreal.

_―Mmm,_ me gusta ―le susurró complacido a Kenny.

―Dime, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

―Esos sonidos que haces.

―Siento ser tan ruidoso ―se disculpó, entre juguetón y pícaro, demostrando una media sonrisa. Luego exhaló un gemido menos contenido e inesperado al sentir a Craig totalmente dentro de él hasta rozar en aquel _punto_ de _placer._ Añadió dificultosamente―: No me podrás negar que soy irresistible incluso gimiendo, Tucker.

Acto seguido, Craig le sonrió y abordó sus labios en otro beso procaz, impúdico. Eso era un_ sí_ en toda regla. El calor, la humedad y succión con que comenzó a embestirle hicieron aumentar el ritmo hasta alcanzar su próstata. Kenny se tensaba y movía más las caderas. Casi agónicamente, sus lenguas se buscaban ansiosas. Sus miradas se encontraron en el momento del clímax, moviéndose con anhelo, y el último hilo de control de ambos jóvenes se quebró. Había demasiada tensión anhelante por consumar el alivio, emociones acumuladas y expectativas. El acto sexual había sido intenso, febril y desesperado, y también rápido; sexo inexperto aunque explosivo de pura complacencia adolescente. Para ellos, estaba siendo perfecto, justamente lo que querían que el sexo fuese. El cuerpo de Kenny se inclinó hacia delante hasta chocar contra el de Craig, arqueando a su vez la columna todo lo que podía para que la penetración precedente al orgasmo fuese lo más profunda posible. El orgasmo fue alcanzado y los abatió entre espasmos. El líquido caliente y blanquecino del semen de Kenny se esparció por sus vientres unidos. Esta reacción que lo invadió plácidamente fue todo lo que necesitó Craig para correrse dentro de él y llenar su interior; estando rodeado por unas piernas que lo apresaban sin ya apenas fuerzas. Asimismo, los brazos de Kenny habían caído exhaustos, pesados y flácidos, sobre los hombros de Craig, permitiendo que reposara sobre el calor de su cuerpo. Un agradable silencio quedó perviviendo durante largos minutos en la habitación. Sólo los jadeos convertidos en respiraciones aleteadas eran perceptibles. Si se prestaba una mayor atención, podía oírse débilmente el repiqueteo de dos corazones anhelantes por bombear dosis considerables de sangre por las venas.

Craig levantó la mano e hizo pasar los dedos sobre su frente. Quitó los mechones albinos que le caían sobre los ojos. Luego, Kenny se apoyó contra el pecho de Craig. Aún jadeante y entre espasmos más débiles, empleó sus últimas fuerzas para abrazarlo y así aprovecharse de la intimidad que mantenían. Antes de conocer a Craig, Kenny abrazaba y besaba poco. Pensaba que ese tipo de afecto estaba por encima del sexo en sí. Querer no era lo mismo que desear. _Querer_ _a alguien_ implicaba mucho más. Y, él mismo se sorprendía al actuar así con Craig. Le salía así de natural y espontáneo el hecho de besarle y rodearlo con los brazos. Es más, le hacía sentir bien. Cuando despertó del atolondramiento después de ceder al calor y la comodidad que le proporcionaba el acogedor cuerpo de Craig, se dio cuenta de que había sido llevado hasta la cama en brazos. Supuso que había sido demasiado evidente el hecho de que no podía moverse ni un ápice. Tampoco es que pesara demasiado: era un _saco de huesos_ comparado con el cuerpo saludable, aunque no musculoso, de Craig. Las yemas de los dedos de éste surcaron despacio por la hondura de su columna. De arriba a abajo. El rostro de Kenny quedaba oculto entre su propio campo reluciente de mechones platinos y muy alborotados, brillantes como rayos de luz de mediodía. Caían y descansaban en libre albedrío de aquí para allá. Le llegaba el pelo justo por encima de los hombros. El típico peinado que llevaría un adolescente amante del _grunge_ y de Kurt Cobain. Craig realizó el mismo movimiento varias veces, con el pensamiento absorbido en lo que hacía. Era algo que le gustaba hacer después de tener sexo, acariciarlo hasta que cayera extenuado de sueño.

―Oye, explícame una cosa ―inició diciendo mientras se frotaba de manera infantil el rabillo del ojo con un dedo. Alzó el rostro para mirar a Craig sin dejar de frotarse el ojo. No tardaría mucho en que, debido al cansancio, Kenny se durmiera―. ¿Por qué saliste tan cabreado del despacho señor Mackey? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

―Mackey le contó al profesor de música que tengo sinestesia ―le respondió Craig―. Cuando se lo conté él me prometió no decírselo a nadie. Me molestó mucho que lo hiciera.

―¿Y qué más da si lo saben? ―Kenny frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo. Su voz era pausada y estaba somnoliento, con la mejilla pegada al hombro de Craig―. No tienes por qué avergonzarte de lo que eres.

―Bastante jodido estoy ya como para querer buscarme más problemas sin necesidad, ¿no crees? ―argumentó Craig y añadió―: Deberías alegrarte por no tener que esconder nada sobre ti a los demás. Si no fuera así, seguro que entenderías mi postura.

―En eso estás muy equivocado.

Craig suspiró alzando un poco las cejas. Después, incorporándose un poco, le levantó el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Kenny quedó mirándolos, hipnotizado. Esos pétreos y metódicos ojos oscuros, hijos atómicos del boro, que le hacían temblar de deseo y admiración de pies a cabeza.

―Te he mentido, Kenneth. Sé que guardas demasiados secretos.

Kenny se mordió los labios para evitar decir cosas de más. Respiró hondo y volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Craig sin decir nada. En el fondo sabía que había cosas, que por muy inexplicables que fueran, no se podían decir ni siquiera a la persona más importante de su vida. ¿Cuántos años había perdurado su silencio? Era difícil mirar hacia atrás, hacia su pasado, sin que le doliera. Su vida estaba marcada por la infelicidad y la desgracia, aunque al verle nadie dudaría de que fuera un joven alegre y lleno de vitalidad. A lo largo de sus diecisiete años, Kenny había aprendido desde niño a fingir a la perfección. Había sido capaz de sonreír cuando su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Sólo un observador avezado descubriría que detrás del azul índigo de sus ojos hallaría el gris de su alma.

Y Craig lo era. Cada día que pasaban juntos, poco a poco Craig iba adentrándose en el mundo laberíntico de los secretos de Kenny. Craig lo había tomado de nuevo por el rostro tal y como había hecho antes.

―Vamos, suéltalo. Dime por qué estoy en un error. Llevo tiempo queriendo escucharte hablar sobre lo que sea que escondes.

Negó con la cabeza. ―Olvídalo. Sólo estaba tomándote el pelo, nada más. Yo no escondo nada.

Craig, concentrado, torció el gesto mientras lo analizaba sin cortarse ni un pelo. ―No se te da muy bien mentir, Kenneth.

―Ya te he dicho que lo olvides. No le des importancia a algo que no existe.

Kenny quedó ausente, como si por dentro estuviera luchando con viejos demonios; luchando con su consciencia entre decírselo o no. Esta indecisión fue comparada por Craig con la de un niño pequeño, hecho que hizo que carcajeara entre dientes.

―Está bien, está bien. Lo dejaremos ahí. No vaya a ser que te de un cortocircuito cerebral de tanto pensar.

Kenny soltó un bufido burlón. ―Eres un capullo.

―Todo lo que sirva para sacarte de quicio está bien.

El aludido volvió a sonreírle con naturalidad y descendió el rostro hasta que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Kenny fue el primero en decidirse y lo besó. Craig, en cambio, abrió su boca y cedió la entrada a su lengua ávida. También le permitió que se aferrara contra su cuerpo. Cuando Kenny abandonó aquella boca tan sugestiva, entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y bostezó como un crío de parvulario. Estaba cansado y quería dormir pegado al frío cuerpo de Craig. Mientras que el resto de la gente prefería el calor de un cuerpo acogedor, Kenny amaba la fría tibieza del cuerpo de Craig, el cual le costaba entrar en calor. Cuanto más frío irradiase el cuerpo de Craig, más anhelante se sentía Kenny por aferrarlo para sí. Se recostó contra su hombro. Pronto su energía proporcionara el calor que tan dificultoso le era a Craig por conseguir.

―¿Puedo quedarme también esta noche contigo?

Craig asintió consintiendo dicha petición sin problema. ―Claro. Ya no necesitas pedírmelo todos los días. Aunque... dime una cosa, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir enfadado con tu padre?

Kenny se contuvo con otro premeditado e espontáneo silencio. Un silencio que hubo intercedido por él.

―Sé que no soy quién para dar consejos pero creo que deberías hablar con él, Kenneth. No lo pospongas por mucho tiempo porque, a veces, las acciones que llegan tarde no traen sino repercusiones. Al menos piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió obediente. ―Sí. Tienes razón.

―Siempre la tengo ―bromeó Craig.

Kenny carcajeó. Craig podría decir lo justo; sin embargo, lo que decía era lo acertado. Lo que realmente Kenny necesitaba oír. Al menos, para él.

―Gracias.

A continuación, Craig le acarició de nuevo su cabello alborotado en motivo de aceptar sus agradecimientos. Poco después, los dos quedaron dormidos. Imbuidos en la deriva pacífica del sueño.

_**жжжжжж**_

Por una carretera de una sola vía iba una furgoneta vieja de carrocería en azul claro. Era el típico_ vehículo hippi__e_ por excelencia de la marca Volkswagen. Éste traspasó a una velocidad moderada el letrero de madera rancia que daba anuncio de la llegada a la entrada de South Park. La noche era espléndida a diferencia de semanas anteriores. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, revestido con una luna llena exultante y un compendio de estrellas que iluminaban todo sin la necesidad de alumbrado eléctrico. Asimismo, la temperatura del aire era menos fría e insoportable. El verano estaba comenzando a despertar en la pequeña región alpina cercana a las Montañas Rocosas. Las primeras casas no tardaron en aparecer. Y, más allá, la carretera se conectaba con la amplia avenida, principal motor de vida social y comercial de aquel pueblo de no más de trescientos habitantes. Dentro de la vieja furgoneta se oían voces que cantaban al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el cantante, cuya voz nacía de los altavoces, bajo un tema de rock _sesentero_ agradable sin tener en cuenta si se hacía bien o mal.

___"Na na, nananana na…,_

___n____anana na...,_

___Hey, Jude."_

A diferencia del cantante, los jóvenes que canturreaban y aplaudían lo hacían bastante mal... aunque daba lo mismo. Se respiraba un buen ambiente y de por sí contagioso. Todo se reducía a una melodía puesta a volumen alto que resonaba en todo el interior de la furgoneta y salía estrepitosa por la abertura de las ventanas conjuntamente con las voces desgañitadas de sus imitadores que poco se comparaban a la voz única de McCartney. La conductora de dicho vehículo, una chica de dieciséis con el carnet de conducir prácticamente recién sacado, de cabellos larguísimos, castaños y peinados a partir de mechones trenzados, miró por el retrovisor interior a los ocupantes de los asientos traseros.

―¡Ey, tíos, dejad de berrear y escuchadme un momento! ¿Os apetece una última cerveza en el lago Stark? ―sugirió ella en tanto que bajaba un poco el volumen y esgrimía una agradable sonrisa en sus labios―. Aún no son ni las cuatro de la mañana. La noche es joven, ¿a qué sí?

Los chavales aceptaron sin reparos y entre gritos de júbilo. La conductora maniobró con el volante sin brusquedad en dirección a la carretera de tierra que los llevaría en nada al pequeño lago situado en uno de los extremos del pueblo. Uno de los jóvenes se inclinó cual resorte hacia delante, apoyando su barbilla en el asiento del mismo. Con sus preciosos y cristalinos ojos azules abiertos, notablemente sorprendidos, le preguntó confundido a la muchacha conductora:

―Hey, Karen, ¿vas a beber? Si es así casi que prefiero no ir al lago. Mejor será que lleguemos todos a casa de una sola pieza.

―Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta el alcohol, Stan. Ni olerlo, vamos. Bastante tengo con mi padre como para seguir su filosofía de vida. Si lo digo es para estar un rato más con vosotros. ―Karen rodó los ojos y volvió a sonreír al fiel amigo de su hermano Kenny―. Además, seguro que a esta hora mi padre estará llegando a mi casa con su típica borrachera de todas las noches ―tensó los labios y puso atención a la carretera con indicios notables de una profunda e interior molestia―. Es una mierda verlo así. Por eso yo prefiero mil veces ver el amanecer en el lago con vosotros.

―Seguro que Kenny estará ya en casa, Karen. Habrá puesto orden.

La muchacha sonrió para sí y renegó con la cabeza lacónicamente. ―Lo dudo mucho, Marsh.

Stanley alzó una de las cejas en señal de incomprensión. Recapacitando unos segundos, carcajeó con ganas negando variadas veces con la cabeza.

―¡Vale, ya lo pillo! ¡Es verdad! ¡No sé por qué coño me sorprendo! Seguro que Kenny andará metido bajo las sábanas de alguna tía del instituto. Como para no conocerlo a estas alturas, hostias.

La chica chasqueó los dientes mientras manejaba secamente la caja de cambios.

―No. No es por eso ―lo miró desde el retrovisor, preguntando ella, extrañada―: Espera, Stan. ¿Es que Kenny no está quedándose contigo? ¿Acaso Kenny no te lo ha dicho?

―¿Decirme el qué?

―Hace casi un mes se metió en medio de una discusión que tenían mis padres. Papá apestaba a whiskey barato y los dos no paraban de gritarse. El caso es que Kenny llegó a casa y vio la escenita, intentó frenar a mi padre y recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara.

―¡Mierda! ¿En serio? ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Pero qué coño le pasa a tu padre, Karen? ¡Dios! Ni siquiera he visto a Kenny con un hematoma en la cara.

Vio a Karen meditar por segundos el qué decir:

―No. Gracias al cielo no se le hinchó. A veces pienso que Kenny está hecho a prueba de balas. O... algo así.

―Oye, ¿y por qué discutieron tus padres esta vez? Tuvo que haber sido por algo bastante grave, digo yo.

Karen no le dijo nada al respecto. Se había cerrado en banda. Frenó un poco y tomó las últimas curvas. Unos pocos metros más allá y se podrían divisar las aguas del largo Stark siendo iluminadas por el claro de luna.

―En resumen ―prosiguió Karen―, mi hermano lleva desde entonces quedándose fuera de casa. Sólo viene después de clase cuando mis padres están fuera. Kenny come conmigo, se prepara y, con la misma, se va a currar a la librería de los Glenn y no lo veo hasta el día siguiente. Él me había dicho que se estaba quedando a veces en tu casa, y otras, en la de Kyle. Entonces yo me quedé tranquila pensado que estaría bien con vosotros. Pero ahora me entero que Kenny me ha estado mintiendo y no sé dónde carajos estará pasando las noches.

―Puede que se esté quedando en casa de alguna chica, Karen. Siempre ha estado rodeado de faldas.

De fondo, los ocupantes de la segunda línea de asientos habían alcanzado el final de la melodía y no paraban de cantarla entre risas y aplausos. Stan exhaló un suspiro. Que Kenny no le contara cosas no era del todo habitual. Pero tampoco podía inmiscuirse en su vida si éste no se lo permitía. Admitió para sus adentros que Kenny no siempre estaba con ellos. Siempre había sido más independiente que Kyle y que él mismo; de la misma manera que Cartman. Así que no se extrañó por el hecho de que lo excluyera de ciertos temas personales; sin emabrgo, no evitó preocuparse por él.

―¿Sabes si se está quedando en casa de Kyle o Cartman, Stan? ―le preguntó Karen.

―No, no lo creo. Ninguno de los dos ha comentado nada. Si hubiera estado quedándose en casa de los Broflovski, estoy casi seguro de que Kyle me lo hubiera dicho tarde o temprano.

―Mañana cogeré a mi hermano por banda y hablaré con él.

―Tal vez Kenny ya no confíe en mí ―pensó Stan en voz alta, sin quererlo.

―No lo creo ―le aseguro Karen con una sonrisa de lo más honesta―. Yo sé muy bien que Kenny te tiene sobre un pedestal. Siempre te ha tenido un respeto y un cariño muy grandes. Bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es: no le gusta para nada que se preocupen por él.

Tras decir aquello, el vehículo frenó con lentitud para quedar finalmente parado a menos de veinte metros del lago. La noche se previó larga y eterna para aquel grupo jovial de adolescentes amparados por un manto perlado de estrellas.

_**жжжжжж**_

Cuando el repiqueteo persistió contra el cristal de la ventana, bufó molesto. Abrió con pereza un ojo tras haberse deshecho de las sábanas que anteriormente lo cubrían casi por completo. La claridad del amanecer le indicó que pronto sonaría la alarma del teléfono móvil. Intuyó entonces que más o menos serían las siete de la mañana. Se quitó la _ushanka_ con la que se había acostumbrado a dormir desde que tenía memoria; ya de un color verde raído por el tiempo; desgastado y ya ajustado para su crecidita cabeza. En consecuencia, una marabunta de rizos anaranjados cayeron liberados en torno a su rostro. Hecho que le fastidió. Odiaba tener mechones bermejos que le estorbasen una vista ya de por sí gastada. Tanteó pesadamente con la mano en la mesa de noche, buscando a tientas las gafas de pasta, para ponérselas y dirigirse con una mirada asesina hacia el motivo causante de su mal despertar. Para su sorpresa, su ofuscación se transformó en una escondida alegría al reconocer que, tras los cristales, se hallaba el rostro que más había contemplado a lo largo de su vida.

Un muchacho habido tras la ventana, aferrado entre el alféizar y el tubo vertical de desagüe adherido firmemente contra la pared exterior, volvió a usar los dedos de su mano, tamborileando con sus uñas el cristal. Bajo una de esas tantas sonrisas plácidas que tanto le gustaba recibir por parte de él. Hacía muchos años que Stan no lo despertaba de aquella forma. Muchos, muchos años.

―¿Stan? ―Se acercó a la ventana para abrirla cuanto antes y todavía sin creérselo―. ¿Qué demonios...?

―¡Buenos días, Kyle! ―exclamó éste, atropellando sus palabras.

Stanley hablaba con tanta vitalidad y alegría desde tan temprano que hasta daba envidia. Sobre todo, porque Kyle se consideraba a sí mismo como una de esas tantas personas que se levantaban de muy mal humor por las mañanas. Y él era un chico con carácter. Todo había que decirlo. Kyle lo escrutó con la mirada según lo ayudaba a entrar a su habitación. Cuando vio que Stan tambaleaba mientras intentaba introducir la última pierna en el interior, supo enseguida que algo andaba mal. En segunda instancia, su nariz percibió un olor particular que desde hacía varios meses venía siendo habitual en Stan... aunque fuese indirectamente.

―¡Joder, tío! ―le soltó mientras tiraba de él con dificultad. Stanley se había apoyado casi en su totalidad sobre su cuerpo―. ¡Cómo apestas a maría! ¿Has estado con esos _hippies?_ ¡Buf! Para no fumar nada hueles como ellos. ¿Y...?, ¿y has estado bebiendo?

El olor a cerveza fue lo siguiente que captó su olfato. Algo que le hizo arrugar la nariz y alzar su cabeza para mirarlo con resquemor. No le gustaba que Stan se comportara al estilo Kenneth McCormick.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó Stan con incoherencia típica de alguien que se pasa más de la cuenta bebiendo.

―No, tu culo.

Kyle lo llevó a duras penas hacia su cama para recostarlo y así conseguir que durmiera un poco para que se le fuera la mona que llevaba encima. Stanley carcajeaba como si dicha escena fuese divertida. Sonrió débilmente y consideró entonces de que tal vez lo era. Hacía mucho tiempo que los dos no compartían tiempo juntos. Esta situación era el detonante y, a su vez, el vago recuerdo, de lo importante que había sido su amistad en el pasado. Entristeció de pronto; echaba de menos a Stan. Extrañaba poder estar así con él. En confianza. Aunque en parte era debido a la embriaguez de Stan. Viendo Stan la repentina ausencia en la que había quedado, lo tiró sin que se lo esperara sobre la cama. Kyle tiró de Stanley en acto reflejo y éste cayó con él entre risas. Ya tirados sobre la cama, los dos forcejeaban como niños. Stan comenzó a hacerle cosquillas molestas; de ésas que hacen reír con ganas hasta llorar y pedir clemencia para que cesen.

―¡Mierda, Stan, he dicho que pares de una vez! ―pidió mientras se intentaba zafar de las manos del otro. Y todo sin poder evitar desternillarse entre carcajadas limpias.

Cuando Stanley vio que él no podía más paró y quedó recostado boca arriba. Uno al lado del otro.

―¿Ves, Kyle? ¿No te sientes mejor ahora? Hoy has empezado el día con buen pie; riéndote.

―Eres un puto crío, Stan. Madura de una vez.

Kyle cogió aire mientras se deshacía de las lágrimas de la risa que habían quedado ahogadas en sus pestañas. No pudo reprimir arquear sus labios y sentir la alegría abatirle el cuerpo. Ya no le costaba admitir para sus adentros lo bien que se sentía teniéndolo a su lado.

―Acabas de llegar de Denver, ¿cierto?

Stan disintió adormecido. ―En realidad llegamos a eso de las tres de la mañana. Pero hemos estado tirados bebiendo en el lago Stark.

―¿Sabes ya que has suspendido Filosofía? ¿Te lo ha dicho Wendy?

―No, me lo dijo ayer el amargado de mi primo.

―¿Y?

―¿Y qué?

―¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Stan suspiró hondamente. ―Yo qué sé. Será joderme y estudiar para la recuperación.

―El examen será el lunes.

―Ya..., ya, lo sé.

Kyle arrugó de nuevo la nariz entrecerrando a la par sus ojos color verde musgo. ―Hoy es jueves y sólo te quedan cuatro días para estudiarte todo el temario que es más denso que la hostia. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a tomarte las cosas un poco en serio?

Pero, en vez de conseguir un gesto versado entre miedo y preocupación, encontró que el joven seguía sereno, muy a pesar de estar algo ebrio. Con la misma indulgencia y alegría le sonrió para decirle de un solo tirón.

―Venga, va. Ya no soy ningún crío. No te preocupes por mí. Ya me las apañaré.

Y, con la misma, Stanley quedó dormido. Al cabo de unos segundos, de éste nacía una respiración tranquila y acompasada. Kyle lo dejó dormir, sin quitarle la vista tan cariñosa con que lo contemplaba en silencio. Luego, cuando sonara la alarma, le obligaría a levantarse, a que se diera una ducha para eliminar todo olor a fiesta _hippienta_ de su cuerpo y le llevaría a rastras a clase. Pero, en esos instantes, lo dejó descansar. Quedó absorto sin ocultar la angustia de pensar que, si Stan llegara a suspender y no pudieran irse juntos a la universidad, acabaría lejos de él. Podría aceptar resignado que su amistad decayera y no volviera a ser como en un principio. Podría aceptar que se lo arrebatase una morena inteligente y, para colmo, agraciada con un físico que quitaba el hipo. Podría aceptar también que se llevara mejor con Kenny. Podría aceptar las nuevas amistades hippies de Stanley. Pero, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que un amplio margen de kilómetros lo separasen de él definitivamente.

A estas alturas sólo se conformaba con tener a Stanley cerca.

Eso era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a perder bajo ningún pretexto.

**жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO III.

_En fin. He necesitado media cajetilla de cigarrillos, una tetera bien cargada de té negro y mucha, mucha música para terminar este capítulo enterito en un plazo de seis horas y pico. De lo que había sido un esbozo, hoy he dado el visto bueno al decidir que este capítulo está más que finalizado y por ello me siento nerviosa por no saber aún cómo lo recibiréis vosotras, mis queridas lectoras, cuando __leáis__ el lemon. Es el primero que publico y hasta el último minuto dudé en quitar muchas partes. Cosa que __al final no hice. Ahora... pienso que debería subirle el Rating a M. Mea culpa si le he quitado el sueño a alguna (ris__illa__ maléfica owo)._

_Gracias por los comentarios, por leer, por llegar hasta aquí leyendo estas últimas líneas. _

_**NOTA: **____Capítulo r____evisado y modificado parcialmente el 29 de Abril de 2013._


	4. Cap IV Secretos

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**by Silenciosa**_

___Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. (:_

* * *

******C********APÍTULO IV.******** Secretos.**

"_Íntimas memorias. Yo lo abrí, al descuido,  
y supe, sonriendo, tu pena más honda,  
el dulce secreto que no diré a nadie:  
a nadie interesa saber que me nombras."_

_Secretos_, Evaristo Carriego.

**жжжжжж**

Color verde lima. O, para ser más exactos, la tonalidad de un limón que se resiste a ponerse maduro. En cualquier caso, dicho color producido por la alarma digital había comenzado a atornillar la cabeza a Craig. Apretó los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba estirando los brazos y sacándolos fuera de la calidez interior del edredón nórdico. Movido por una vitalidad incierta, estiró uno aún más y, guiándose únicamente por la irradiación amarillenta de este sonido, con los ojos cerrados, alcanzó sin dificultad la alarma digital, la cual apagó de un sopetón. Sus oídos y vista dejaron de ser torturados por aquel ruido infernal. Odiaba ese color y ello tenía una clara explicación. El verde cítrico era el color que mayoritariamente componía a los ruidos más molestos percibidos. Era el mismo que producía un coche al frenar con brusquedad o el que nacía sin previo aviso al pitarle los oídos debido al frío. Pero, si había que poner un ejemplo certero del efecto sonoro de este color era en su hermana Ruby, para ser precisos, cuando ésta se enfadaba y chillaba histérica. Por experiencia, había llegado a la conclusión de que no había ningún sonido supeditado al color lima que le fuese agradable.

Estando el despertador de vuelta a su silencio calculado, percibió otros colores más difusos que habían quedado en segundo plano por el ruido de la alarma y que en un primer momento no los había prestado atención. Éstos se prolongaban como finos hilos de humo de cigarrillo que, del mismo modo que las ondas de sonido, se expandían por el espacio circundante hasta desaparecer una vez el sonido correspondiente cesase. Incluso, había colores que traspasaban paredes; colores pertenecientes a sonidos ajenos a la habitación y cuya intensidad era perceptible para sus oídos así como para su vista. Por ejemplo, captaba los golpes de brisa _aturquesados_ repiquetear contra los cristales de la ventana, el rugir rojizo intenso del motor de un coche atravesando la calle, el movimiento sinuoso de las hojas de los árboles al chocar entre sí —compuesto por un bello color púrpura entremezclado con el rosáceo—, o el cántico de los pájaros de matices amarillos y verdes.

Pero de entre toda esta colección audiovisual, el sonido que más le sedujo provenía de su propia habitación. Muy, muy próximo a él. Captaba el hermoso color de Kenny al respirar, emitido a través de un hermoso naranja pálido captado por su sinestesia. Bajó la mirada y vio que Kenny seguía durmiendo profundamente como si fuera un ángel descansando en su infinita gloria. Un _ángel_ que utilizaba su hombro como almohada. Kenny era de los que tenían sueños tan profundos que ni se alteraban con ruidos estridentes. Aprovechándose de este factor, Craig acarició aquel arremolinado cabello tan claro y sonrió débilmente como respuesta.

Si le hubieran dicho varios meses atrás que acabaría de esta manera con Kenny se hubiera partido el culo de la risa ante tal disparatada ocurrencia. Y él no era de los que se desternillaban de risa. En primer lugar, qué demonios estaría haciendo un tío como él —frío, solitario y temperamental— compartiendo intimidad con el alocado de Kenny: el chico ligón del instituto que, con tan sólo pestañear, era capaz de humedecer bragas y dar vida al contenido de muchos boxers. Ni siquiera había llegado a plantearse en el pasado la posibilidad de que Kenny tuviera también tendencias homosexuales si no fuera por lo que estaban viviendo ahora. Pero para más sorpresa, fue revelar por primera vez a alguien —a Kenny— que él, Craig Benjamin Tucker, era homosexual. Orientación que se había esforzado tanto por esconder a ojos de todos. Declararse a los cuatro vientos el hecho de ser homosexual o bisexual en South Park era una auténtica temeridad. Craig no estaba dispuesto a que lo juzgaran bajo la estricta moral republicana que regía a aquel pueblo. Optaba por callar y mantener su vida normal, anodina y sin sobresaltos. Sin miradas ni dedos acusadores que lo humillaran por ser _gay_. Thomas Tucker, su padre, era para colmo el prototipo de ciudadano republicano ejemplar: cristiano fervoroso que se ponía a favor de su querida Iglesia y su dogma chapado a la antigua. Si su padre se llegara a enterar de su verdadera orientación sexual, podrían acabar en tormentosas discusiones que destrozarían la estabilidad de su familia. Tal vez lo obligaría a ir a un campamento religioso a fin de ser _enderezado_ heterosexualmente. Como había ocurrido con Butters, el pobre hijo de los Stotch cuando tan sólo era un niño. Por todo esto y por incontables razones más, Craig se había jurado y perjurado que nadie de aquel pueblo sabría de su homosexualidad ni tampoco de su sinestesia —de esto último sólo lo sabían sus padres, su hermana, su difunta abuela, Tweek Tweak y, por último, Kenny—. Kenny era ahora el único que sabía de su orientación sexual y, tal vez, Craig era a su vez el único que sabía de la bisexualidad de Kenny.

Antes de que entrara Kenny de pleno en su vida, había elaborado un plan: una vez hubiera terminado el instituto, se largaría de allí, buscaría una universidad lejana y asentarse en un lugar en el cual pudiese vivir como le diera la gana. Craig no había medido su plan a la perfección. Había pasado por alto que podría acabar teniendo una relación amorosa con algún joven del pueblo antes de irse. Y ése había sido Kenneth Stuart McCormick. Hay un proverbio que reza _no por mucho madrugar, amanece más temprano_. Ello venía a tratar de los incansables aunque vanos intentos del Hombre en querer organizar el tiempo y su futuro. Por mucho que se intente alterar un proceso natural, como lo es el tránsito del presente al futuro, éste nunca será tal y como uno pretende que sea.

El destino es caprichoso; ni el más metódico de los hombres podrá nunca manejarlo a su antojo. Pero, ¿cuál fue el punto de partida de esta relación? ¿Cómo habían acabado ellos juntos? Según Craig admitía, Kenny había llegado a su vida con la misma rapidez que la de un soplo de aire al recorrer un pasillo estrecho. Esta historia de dos nació cuando Craig había comenzado su último año de instituto. En dicho momento traía consigo una gran fuerza de espíritu; estaba que no cabía de ganas por acabar el nuevo curso y dar así por finalizada su etapa de adolescente de instituto. En aquel entonces lo tenía todo tan planeado, tan calculado en su cabeza... pero de la manera menos circunstancial imaginable, el hecho de sentarse en las últimas filas de la clase de Lenguaje y Literatura a principios de curso hizo que su destino programado se trastocara y se viniera abajo.

Normalmente tenía la suerte de conseguir asientos vacíos al fondo en cada clase. La gente que llegaba al último curso no le interesaba sentarse atrás al ser un lugar demasiado apartado que invitaba a no prestar atención; sin embargo, optaba por ocultarse al final del aula. Dio la casualidad que el aula de Lenguaje y Literatura era más pequeña que el tamaño habitual de las demás clases y que había un menor número de mesas. Esta carencia hizo que tuviera que compartirla con Kenny. Los dos habían escogido sentarse atrás y les había tocado la misma mesa.

"_Bien. Podría ser peor_", se había dicho en el primer momento que tuvo que compartir asiento con el _extraño_ hijo de los McCormick.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba tener un compañero de asiento. No estaban acostumbrados. ¿Cuál había sido la causa de que Kenny no tuviera antes ningún compañero de asiento fijo? Aparentemente podría parecer extraño ya que Kenny era un joven muy atrayente que a cualquier persona no le hubiera importado tenerlo como compañero de pupitre. Si McCormick no tuvo nunca un compañero de asiento fijo se debía a que faltaba demasiado a clase. Nadie sabía con certeza el motivo; Craig también desconocía la causa. Muchos creían que era por algo relacionado con la inestabilidad habida en su familia. Todo el mundo conocía la hosca pobreza en que malvivía Kenny, así como el hecho de tener un padre alcohólico que no cuidaba a su mujer e hijos como debiera. El caso es que su ausentismo hizo que se sentara en los asientos vacíos de las últimas filas del aula ya que todos sus compañeros ya se habían acostumbrado a compartir asiento con otra persona en concreto. Craig se sintió molesto en un principio: no le gustaba compartir el asiento con nadie. Pero, poco a poco, según se sucedían los días y las clases de Lenguaje y Literatura, comenzó a cambiar de parecer. Al final no había sido tan horrible el hecho de tenerlo como compañero de pupitre en una asignatura. Kenny era callado y eso le agradaba; hablaba lo mínimo, como él. Por lo que fue fácil evitar conversaciones innecesarias entre ambos. Estando sentados juntos, había logrado deducir enseguida la capacidad que tenía aquel muchacho albino a la hora de atraer a las personas. A veces, las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros —tanto chicas como chicos— se dirigían hacia atrás, hacia los últimos asientos en donde estaban ellos, quedando hipnotizados por breves lapsus de tiempo a causa de la radiante imagen que proporcionaba Kenny.

"_He observado que la gente se te queda mirando_", le escribió un día en un trozo de papel. "_¿No te cansas de ser el centro de atención?"_

Tras leer la nota, Kenny había alzado su curiosa mirada _blue velvet_ para mirarlo y enviarle, adjunta, una sonrisa pícara. El pelo rubio plateado de éste brillaba como rayos de sol al chocarle de lleno la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Le quedaba genial tener el cabello más largo. Lo llevaba rozándole sutilmente por los hombros según caía desordenado.

Kenny le quitó el lápiz, escribió en la misma hoja y se la devolvió:

_"Tú también lo haces", _leyó de la nota. "_¿Es que acaso soy también tu centro de atención, Tucker?_"_  
_

Aquella declaración hizo que el corazón le trepara por la garganta. Arrugó el papel, entre asustado y molesto, mientras que escuchaba al rubiales carcajearse como un niño que sabe que ha hecho una travesura de las suyas. _Sí, era condenadamente cierto:_ en más de una ocasión lo había observado de la misma manera que hacían los demás. _Mierda_. ¿Acaso se le habría notado tanto como para que Kenny se diese también cuenta? Fue entonces cuando comenzó a pensar que Kenny se había dado cuenta de su condición sexual.

Después de tal situación, de una manera u otra, había comenzado a interesarse por Kenny. Le dedicaba miradas de reojo cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, en las clases, en el comedor o en las veces que los dos coincidían en las quedadas y fiestas que hacían sus amigos. Por mucho que se pidiera a sí mismo que no lo hiciera, Craig no podía evitar dejar de observar al muchachito de peculiar fisonomía. Kenny había conseguido robar su interés con la misma facilidad que tenía con los demás. Su interés, después de semanas de observación, aumentó considerablemente al descubrir que Kenny parecía estar igual de ausente que él. Era como si éste también anduviera por un camino paralelo al eje por el cual marchaba el resto del mundo. Le dio la sensación de que Kenny, por alguna razón, se sentía perdido. Como si fuera una pieza de puzzle que estaba siendo encajada en el lugar que no le correspondía y al que se intentaba adecuar por cualquier medio. Esto fue todo una revelación para Craig. Como un observador del cielo nocturno que, después de largas noches analizando con su telescopio, halla una estrella nunca antes conocida.

Conocía a Kenny desde que tenía recuerdos en su cabeza. Habían crecido juntos e ido a la misma escuela. Después de que Craig hubo tenido que repetir tercer grado de infantil, habían coincidido en el mismo aula. Pero, a pesar de tantas coincidencias, ellos no habían sido nunca los mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo. Se podría decir que eran la clase de amigos que se unían cuando sus amigos regulares no estaban disponibles o cuando todos en sí se reunían. Nada más. Amigos de terceras, aparentemente. Craig había comenzado a sentir _algo _—no sabía muy bien el qué— por Kenny. Y bien sabía que iba más allá de una mera atracción física.

_Iba mucho más allá. _Como una conexión atómica hecha de diminutas partículas que se atraían entre sí sin remedio. Era como si ellos fuesen piezas de puzzle descartadas que se habían encontrado y, al encajarse, se dieron cuenta de que pertenecían a un mismo puzzle. Craig en aquel momento no entendía; no_ se_ entendía. La cosa hubiera quedado ahí si no fuera por otra coincidencia que hizo que el mundo que rodeaba a Kenny también abarcase a Craig y viceversa. Kenny había comenzado a trabajar por las tardes como dependiente de la única librería habida en el pueblo. Para lo poco que se leía en South Park, Craig agradecía el hecho de que hubiera una en la que poder comprar aquellos libros que jamás vería expuestos en una biblioteca municipal de bajo coste. Frecuentando aquel lugar más habitualmente, no tardaron los dos en intercambiar las palabras que no se decían cuando compartían asiento en clase de Lenguaje y Literatura. Poco a poco esas palabras escuetas se convirtieron en conversaciones. De la antigua necesidad por conseguir libros, el interés de Craig se redujo en ir a la librería con la intención de compartir algo de tiempo con Kenny. Y lo más sorprendente fue que ya no podía parar el deseo de querer hacerlo, de conocer, de arriesgarse un poco más día tras día. ¿Qué mal podría haber en hablar con Kenny? Había descubierto lo feliz que le hacía poder hablar con alguien largo y tendido.

_Qué contradictorio, ¿verdad?_ Por primera vez no le importaba sincerarse de más, hablar de más y no optar, como venía siendo habitual en él, por el silencio. La llegada estrepitosa de McCormick a su cabeza aunada con la pesada cuenta atrás de los días para irse para siempre de South Park, la tensión de los estudios y el poco alivio que encontraba estando solo en su habitación con su música, fue todo ello, en su conjunto, el detonante de que se fumara algún cigarrillo de vez en cuando y conseguir así calmarse; aunque fuese en vano en la mayoría de las veces.

"_¡Qué más da si fumo o no!_", se decía. "_No quiero vivir cien años. Siempre han habido más formas de morir que de vivir._"

Mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su dormido acompañante, recostado sobre su hombro, recordó que las cosas habían cambiado a principios de aquel mes —mes de mayo— cuando Craig regresaba en el coche de su padre, el cual había tomado prestado, de la cafetería propiedad de los padres de Tweek. Después de haber pasado la tarde y parte de la noche ayudando con los estudios a Tweek y despedirse de él, había tomado la decisión de no tomar el trayecto más corto para regresar a casa. Decidió pasear sin rumbo por las calles del pueblos las cuales terminaban concluyendo en la avenida principal. El vacío humano con el que se encontraba a esas altas horas de la noche las tomó como posesión suya. Las calles se predisponían en la densa noche sólo para él. Él como único superviviente que transitaba cual náufrago por ellas. Era agradable ver la noche tal cual era, en donde la soledad salía de los rincones. Presenció la noche a través de su filtro particular violeta hematoma, entremezclándose a su vez en negro, en gris, en neón, en recuerdo y artificio. Miró al cielo tras la ventanilla del coche. Dio la casualidad que en ese momento presenció la caída de varios centelleantes meteoros.

"_Son las acuáridas_", había puntuado en su mente. A pesar de ser un chico que estudiaba letras, era un amante, un verdadero amante de la astronomía. "_La lluvia de meteoros que se dan en este mes de mayo._"

Pero, aparte, algo más había llamado su atención de pronto cuando marchaba despacio por la avenida. A esas horas la librería estaba todavía abierta al público. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas y la puerta abierta. Eran más de las doce y este hecho se le antojó extraño. Nadie, ni siquiera él, compraría un libro a esas horas. Redujo la velocidad y logró atisbar por el escaparate de la fachada la figura de Kenny en el interior. Éste no paraba de ir un lado a otro en actitud nerviosa.

Puede que la culpa fuese de esa _conexión extraña_ que sentía para con aquel muchacho de diecisiete añitos pero, _algo_, una _sensación_ que no definía muy bien en su interior había hecho que aparcara el coche y se acercara a la librería. La puerta estaba abierta pero Craig la golpeó variadas veces con los nudillos con la intención de avisar a Kenny de su presencia. Éste último se volvió sorprendido. No se esperaba la llegada de nadie y, mucho menos, la suya.

_Kenneth Stuart McCormick._ Alegre, seguro de sí mismo, estoico y provocador. ¿Dónde estaba ese joven en aquel momento? Porque allí, frente a él, había un Kenny totalmente diferente: uno que se escondía tras su muro particular. Este tipos de muros no eran nuevos para Craig. Él mismo tenía el suyo propio. Kenny, lejos de su imagen habitual de chico libertino y alegre, demostraba esta vez a un ser herido, triste. Tenía los ojos ahogados en lágrimas que eran pura evidencia de la rabia e impotencia que guardaba en sus adentros. En sus ojos azules, pintados con el color del Universo, Craig halló _miedo_.

_Qué sorpresa._ Los dos habían quedado desprotegidos de sus corazas de piedra; fachadas y muros derrumbándose. Craig descubrió el enmarcado —y nada convencional— tono rojizo intenso que divisó a la altura de la mandíbula de Kenny. ¿Habría sido el resultado de haber recibido un puñetazo?

—Está cerrado —le dijo Kenny sin más escondiendo el rostro oculto en gran parte por la capucha naranja de la sudadera que llevaba puesta—. Vuelve mañana si necesitas algo.

La voz de Kenny resonó en sus oídos y lo divisó bajo un tenue marrón desvaído semejante al ambiente respirable en un día de otoño. Eso le bastó para afirmar que a Kenny le ocurría algo bastante grave. No había en el mundo color más triste que aquellos que estaban comprendido en la gama del marrón. La mezcla sucia resultante de los demás colores.

—A ver, ¿qué quieres, Tucker? —optó Kenny por retractarse después de pensárselo mejor, limpiándose bruscamente los ojos con las mangas de la sudadera naranja como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—No, yo no..., no necesito nada en particular.

—¿No?

Craig disintió con la cabeza. —No. En verdad, no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué coño estás aquí?

"_No lo sé. Supongo que la culpa tal vez sea del destino que está empeñado en que me acerque a ti_", había pensado Craig. Entre ironía y desconcierto.

—Pasaba por aquí y…, y vi la luz encendida. —Mierda. ¿Por qué tuvo que sonar tan inseguro? No era propio de él—. Te vi tras el escaparate y pensé que quizá..., en fin, te pasaba algo.

Había tomado aire para serenarse y se aproximó a Kenny. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco pues era mucho más alto que Kenny, y así tener los rostros a un mismo nivel visual. Quedó hipnotizado cuando Kenny lo comenzó a mirar fijamente. Era como si el Universo mismo se plegara dentro de ellos. Cualquier astronauta desearía navegar allí con su nave por aquel mar azul eléctrico.

—¿Estás bien, Kenneth?

El aludido abrió un poco más los ojos si cabe. Sonrió seguidamente con amargura.

—_Kenny, McCormick, Ken, Kinneh..._ —murmuró arrastrando las palabras—. Vaya, Craig. ¿Me creerás si te digo que eres la única persona que me llama por mi nombre?

—¿Prefieres que te llame por cualquiera de tus otros nombres?

—No, Craig. Quiero que sigas llamándome Kenneth. —El chico se mordió débilmente el labio inferior con los dientes y bajó la mirada—. No sé por qué —volvieron sus ojos a entrelazarse—, pero es así.

Descentrado por completo, imbuido en aquel universo añil de los ojos de Kenny, optó por mirar a su alrededor. Comprobó que en la librería no había nadie más sino ellos. Sólo ellos. Amplios plafones de luz adheridos al techo, delgados y alargados como cuerpos de serpiente, iluminaban el interior los intrínsecos laberintos de estanterías repletas de libros. Y cerca de la entrada se disponía un mostrador limpio e impecable; carente de objetos en su superficie salvo la caja registradora y varias pilas de marcapáginas que ofrecían a los clientes de regalo por cada compra.

—¿Trabajo extra?

—No.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

Kenny encogió repentinamente los hombros y le contestó:

—Necesitaba estar solo.

Craig parpadeó varias veces seguidas en gesto de total confusión. De pronto exhaló una risotada sincera, hecho que no fue bien recibido por Kenny, quien cruzó los brazos en síntoma de resentimiento. Viendo dicha reacción, negó con la cabeza.

—Oye, no creas que me estoy riendo de ti o lo que sea. Es que, bueno, me resulta tan raro que tú...

—¿Te refieres a que es raro que yo quiera estar solo? ¿Acaso eres el único que tiene derecho a estarlo?

El duro brillo de los ojos de Kenny se suavizó de pronto. Volviendo a mantener la compostura ante tal arrebato, tiró para atrás su pelo en síndrome de nerviosismo y luego suspiró relajando los hombros.

—Lo siento. No quise estar a la defensiva, Craig —se disculpó—. Sólo me ha dado rabia pensar que te tengo envidia, que me gustaría ser como tú.

"_¿Envidiarme? ¿Ser como yo? ¡No me jodas!_", pensó parpadeando inconscientemente sin apenas creérselo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Envidiarme has dicho?

Kenny asintió. Luego se le acercó lentamente y conseguir que ambos rostros se mirasen más de cerca. Craig retiró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de reacción. Confundido, tragó saliva y quedó pensativo durante un lapso indefinido de segundos.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—¿Estupideces? Craig, si estoy aquí es porque hace un rato intenté frenar una pelea que tenían mis padres nada más llegué yo a casa. Mi padre cuando está muy bebido puede llegar a ser agresivo y temí que pudiera golpear a mi madre en uno de sus ataques de rabia. Intenté poner calma y ¿ves esto? —Kenny se señaló la zona enrojecida próxima a la mandíbula—. Esto es el resultado. Si yo tuviera tu forma de ser, si pudiera al menos tener la fuerza de voluntad que tú tienes, no me pasarían estas cosas. Te lo aseguro.

Craig reflexionó en silencio, más impactado que antes. Kenny, por su parte, volvió a intervenir:

—No pensé que podría decir esto algún día a alguien pero tengo la certeza de que eres la única persona de este maldito pueblo que puede llegar a entenderme _de verdad_. Es como..., como si hubiera una _extraña conexión_ entre nosotros. Como si nos conociéramos ya en alguna vida pasada o... yo qué sé, joder. No sé muy bien cómo definirlo pero apuesto a que te parece una tremenda gilipollez, lo sé.

—Kenneth... —susurró pero fue interrumpido. Él quería decirle que sentía esa _extraña conexión_. Que _él también sentía lo mismo._

—Te pido por favor que no le digas a ninguno de mis amigos todo esto de la pelea con mi padre. No quiero que sepan lo mal que lo está pasando mi familia por mi culpa —comenzó a apretarse los puños Kenny hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y hacerse daño.

Craig frunció el ceño, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos almendrados. No lograba entender qué era lo que le intentaba decir Kenny. Sabía que la familia McCormick había estado siempre en una estancada y perpetua miseria. Y no sólo económica. Parecía que más allá del simple dinero, había algo más que producía dicha maltrecha y caótica situación familiar en la vida de los McCormick. Tal vez ésa había sido la causa de que el hermano mayor de Kenny, Kevin McCormick, hubiese optado hacía varios años por marcharse de casa nada más alcanzar los dieciocho y no regresar jamás. En cualquier caso, desconocía la causa, como tampoco entendía por qué Kenny se culpaba. ¿Le estaría dando a entender que era él, Kenny, el causante del derrumbamiento de su familia?

—¿Qué culpa tienes tú de los problemas que atraviesa tu familia?

—Mucha.

Craig negó incrédulo con la cabeza. —No, no creo que tú tengas la culpa. La culpa la tiene tu padre por andar por ahí todos los días perdiendo el tiempo en beber en vez de preocuparse por su mujer y por sus hijos.

—Mi padre bebe por mi culpa.

—Perdona, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te ata a sentirte culpable?

—Sé que podrías llegar a deducirlo sin que yo te lo diga. Piensa un poco. —La voz de Kenny había emergido en un susurro, como si le estuviera haciendo partícipe de un secreto a espaldas del mundo y de Dios mismo—: para bien o para mal, ¿qué es lo que más une a las personas?

El angelical rostro de aquel muchacho se acercó un poco más al suyo. Contuvo la respiración cuando fue consciente de que los labios cereza de Kenny se le aproximaban peligrosamente:

—Los secretos, Craig. Los secretos que se comparten unen más que cualquier otra cosa en este jodido mundo.

_Tenía razón_. Los secretos unían a las personas más que los sentimientos, más que todo el amor o todo el odio habido en el mundo recogidos con cuentagotas. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta de lo que hacía, ya tiraba de la mano de Kenny para llevarlo con él hasta el coche nada más cerrar la tienda, llegar hasta la fachada color verde apagado de la casa de los Tucker y abrir con sigilo la cerradura de la puerta. _Guiándolo_, le hizo subir a oscuras por las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar. Hasta que no cerró la puerta de su habitación, nada más traspasar los dos el umbral, sus respiraciones no consiguieron sosegarse por temor a ser descubiertos. La lívida luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando parcialmente el interior y generando también sombras de contornos y líneas que describían los diferentes muebles distribuidos de manera ordenada por toda la estancia. La noche los tocaba con sus delgados dedos color de plata y se adherían a sus cuerpos como una segunda piel. Uno frente al otro quedaron contemplándose fijamente a los ojos, en silencio, como si no les bastara haberse enviado miradas de reojo durante todo el trayecto.

Craig permaneció apoyado contra la puerta después de haberla cerrado. Su mano todavía aferraba el pomo de la puerta. Por otro lado, Kenny, mientras lo miraba sin decir nada, había echado hacia atrás la capucha naranja, dejando a la vista su alborotado pelo rubio blanquecino. Luego se lo llevó por detrás de las orejas, éstas quedando expuestas a la vista. Kenny tenía unas orejas pequeñas, a las que acabaran de quitarles el polvo con un pincel blando y muy fino. Más que para ser creadas para oír, parecían estar creadas desde sólo un punto de vista meramente estético. Al menos, así las veía Craig.

El rostro de Kenny agitaba su corazón y lo subyugaba llevándoselo a algún lugar infinito. Fue Craig quien acabó dicha conexión, mirando esta vez al suelo. Respirando con agitación.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama. Yo dormiré abajo, en el sofá —le dijo intentando conseguir aparentar indiferente—. Hoy puedes quedarte aquí. Creo que es mucho mejor que dormir en la librería.

Antes de marcharse por la puerta, la mano fría de Kenny se posó en uno de sus hombros. En acto reflejo, Craig se volvió y quedó observando aquel par de iris grandes y azules, los más grandes que había visto en su vida, que lo observaban fijamente como cuando los gatos dilatan las pupilas y observan algo en la más pétrea de las oscuridades.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí —le pidió Kenny en un susurro firme después de acercarse a su rostro y quedar cara a cara.

Craig, en respuesta, cerró los ojos, lo sujetó por los hombros y puso su frente contra la suya. Quería no querer desearlo... Pero cómo detenerse si tocarlo y tenerlo cerca era lo que más deseaba. Comprendió entonces que su destino se había fundido con el de Kenny aunque desconocía totalmente por cuánto tiempo. No pudo soportarlo más y bajó su cabeza unos centímetros hasta alcanzar la provocativa boca de Kenny. El primer beso de ambos lo recordaba sencillo; casi como un hecho experimental. Nunca había besado a un chico. Es más, nunca había besado a nadie y eso que tenía diecinueve años. Algo poco común aún sabiendo cómo era la promiscuidad adolescente en este campo. Y el chiquillo de diecisiete, mucho más experimentado que él, tuvo que suponerlo pues poco a poco le demostró cómo debía responder al beso y Craig se encontró con que era un alumno que se dejaba enseñar. El segundo beso fue más ansioso. Craig tomó esta vez el control hundiendo sus dedos en aquel pelo alborotado y concentrando todo su interés en degustar el sabor de la boca de Kenny y la húmeda lengua que allí habitaba. Sintió cómo las mejillas de éste ardían como ascuas de fuego. Cuando sus cuerpos se presionaron ambas erecciones se apretaron, frotándose en movimientos violentos, ellos jadeaban entre beso y beso cada vez más intensos.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba desnudo; Kenny, igual. Ambos completamente desnudos. Los dos sobre la cama. Craig estaba tendido boca arriba, apoyado sobre sus codos, expectante, torpe y nervioso debido al aproximarse a lo que sería su primera relación sexual. Kenny, sin escrúpulos, en parte debido a su experiencia sexual con chicas, tomó las riendas: se montó encima de él, a horcajadas. En esa posición, observó atónito la blancura grisácea, un tanto curiosa, de la piel de Kenny. Sus pezones eran pequeños y trazaban de forma maravillosa dos semiesferas perfectas. Lo siguiente en lo que se fijó fue que no tenía vello en el cuerpo salvo escasamente en la zona púbica. Kenny estaba igual de erecto que él. Piel blanca, tersa y desnuda; Craig sólo deseaba tocarla. La blancura de esa piel perfecta acentuaba en demasía la indefensión visible de Kenny. Sin decir una palabra, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, exploraron sus cuerpos. Emplearon sus dedos y la palma de sus manos para palpar y acariciarse. Excitados, como niños pequeños que buscan un tesoro escondido en una isla pirata. También se comían la boca a besos. Para Craig era la primera vez, pero para Kenny era la primera vez que lo _hacía_ con un hombre, con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Tras concluir sin prisas este proceso, Kenny fue moviendo lentamente su cuerpo hacia abajo. El significado de aquella acción era evidente. En sus ojos _blue velvet_, Craig encontró anidando una luz irisiada que nunca antes había visto. Estando arriba, a caballo, Kenny sostuvo su pene y lo introdujo dentro de sí, lenta y profundamente, hasta alcanzar el fondo. Ambos permanecieron quietos, emitiendo suaves jadeos. Temió por momentos el daño que podría sentir Kenny, que estaba dispuesto a ser penetrado sin preparación previa, sintiendo lo apretado que estaba. El dolor sería enorme pero, mirándolo a los ojos, observó que no parecía darle importancia. Kenny actuaba como si fuese inmune al dolor.

Seguidamente, Kenny se inclinó hacia delante, acoplando mejor las caderas, despacio, aproximó su cara a la suya y se besaron.

—Muévete. Necesito que lo hagas —le susurró Kenny suplicante al oído mientras se erguía, acunando las caderas en un leve vaivén—. Por favor...

Craig hizo lo que le pidió: lo tomó fuerte por las caderas y sacó su miembro lentamente hasta la mitad para volverlo a introducir hasta alcanzar la próstata del muchacho. Luego, Kenny hizo que lo volviera a penetrar, repitiendo este proceso haciendo uso de un ritmo suave primero y, a medida que iban aumentando los gemidos y gruñidos acallados a duras penas para no despertar a nadie, iba después tomando fuerza, edificándose sensaciones que se arremolinaban en una espiral. El deseó aumentó con cada golpe y estrellar de caderas. Los dos dejaron de pensar, se alejaron del pasado y del futuro, sólo importaban ellos. Llegaron al clímax aferrados el uno al otro. Se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo mientras se besaban con fuerza para ahogar con sus lenguas el orgasmo. Su corazón dio un estrepitoso vuelco cuando vio que Kenny se estrechaba contra su pecho. También lo envolvió entre sus brazos, torpemente, aún jadeando y sumido totalmente en el descontrol carnal del momento. Finalmente, Kenny alzó sus ojos y le dijo antes de besarle con ansia.

—Éste será nuestro secreto, Craig.

Y así había empezado todo entre ellos. Ahora, de vuelta al presente, en pocos días cumplirían el primer mes juntos. Aquel secreto mantenido por ambos seguía persistiendo. Un secreto que nadie conocía y que inexplicablemente lo unía cada vez más a Kenny. El verde lima insoportable de la alarma volvió a sonar tras trascurrir los cinco minutos de margen, despertándolo bruscamente de aquel recuerdo que parecía tener más edad de la que en verdad tenía. Escuchó poco después un breve bostezo. Un bonito bostezo color bermellón. McCormick se había despertado. Remoloneaba con la voz y se aferraba a su cuerpo mientras estiraba las piernas hasta el límite. Minutos después el cuerpo desnudo de Kenny rebuscaba su ropa dispersa sin orden alguno por toda la habitación; vistiéndose poco a poco según la iba encontrando.

—¡Joder! —maldijo bajito mientras daba graciosos saltitos al intentar colocarse los vaqueros con la mayor rapidez posible—. ¿Qué hora es, Craig?

—Las siete y veinte —le respondió aún recostado, mirándolo desde la cama.

Kenny suspiró contenido mientras se deshacía de la camisa al ponérsela al revés por las prisas. Craig, en cambio, carcajeó entre dientes. Era cómica la imagen de un Kenny que iba de aquí para allá agitado y aún dormido.

—¡Mierda, Craig! ¡Y tú no te muevas! —le espetó tornándose a él con las cejas fruncidas—. ¡También vas a llegar tarde a clase!

Volvió a carcajear de nuevo. —Pregúntame si me importa.

Kenny rodeó los ojos. Sabía que convencerle para que se levantara y fuera a clase era tan difícil como hacerle entender a un chiquillo majadero de que no se le podía comprar tantos juguetes.

—Está bien. Haz lo que quieras —suspiró condescendiente según se ponía la sudadera anaranjada y seguidamente colocar una de las asas de su mochila colgando en su hombro—. Pero que te quede claro que no te conviene faltar a Lenguaje y Literatura. Bastante tuviste ayer con que el profesor Smith te echara de clase.

—Por esa misma razón no voy, Kenneth. El lunes me presentaré a la puta recuperación de esa asignatura.

Kenny abrió con extremo cuidado la ventana con intención de no hacer demasiado ruido. Pero, antes de desaparecer por ella con la agilidad innata que poseía, gateó por la cama hasta subirse sobre él. Se acercó a su rostro y le plantó un beso justamente en el cogollo de sus labios. Luego descendió lentamente por el cuello para cubrirle de besos su nuez de Adán. Ciertamente, Kenny parecía tener cierta debilidad por besarle en dicha zona. Consecuente era el evidente número de moratones que florecían a lo largo de su cuello y que tenía que cubrir con bufandas.

—¿Vendrás a segunda hora? —le sugirió Kenny en un ronroneo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía en su cuello—. Tenemos Música.

Craig volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras acariciaba aquel cabello hecho de luz del joven.

—Estaré allí a la hora del descanso.

—Genial. Haré el papel de siempre. —Kenny paró su camino de besos y volvió a subir el rostro a la misma altura del otro—. Te prometo que no volveré a manosearte a escondidas estando en clase.

—Más te vale —sonrió con naturalidad—. Si se llegan a enterar de lo nuestro, acabaremos bien jodidos por la gente de este pueblo.

—Es cierto —le picó Kenny travieso el ojo, enmarcado su rostro por un gesto ladino y una media sonrisa—. Tengo suficiente conque me jodas tú.

Poco después, la ágil figura de Kenny desaparecía por la ventana sin antes dirigirle una bonita aunque pícara sonrisa de complacencia.

_**жжжжжж**_

Por enésima vez, los ojos translúcidos —casi blancos— de Stanley Marsh, querían cerrarse bajo una pesadez indescriptible. El rugir amortiguado del motor encendido del coche, el calor cómodo de la calefacción y un tema cojonudo de música _indie_ salir de los altavoces, eran los alicientes claros que le estaban induciendo al sueño. Se sentía realmente cansado. Apenas había dormido media hora cuando Kyle lo despertó para ir a clase. Agradeció el hecho de tener siempre ropa suya en casa de los Broflovski. Aunque ni siquiera la ducha fría le había servido de mucho para despertarse. Una mano ajena a las suyas volvió a sacudirlo varias veces por el hombro desde el asiento del conductor con intención de despertarlo. También por enésima vez.

—Venga, Stan. Despierta de una vez. Pasamos a buscar a los chicos y luego paramos en la cafetería del instituto a por un café bien cargado.

Gimoteó acurrucándose contra la ventanilla del vehículo. —Kyle, ten piedad, déjame en mi casa. No estoy como para ir a clase así.

—Te jodes —le replicó su amigo, arriesgándose al apartar la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo brevemente—. No haberte ido ayer de pendoneo con tus amigos _hippies._

Exhaló Stan un largo suspiro. Kyle era demasiado terco como para estar llevándole la contraria. O si no, que se lo dijeran a Cartman: el único que se atrevía a sacar de quicio al chico judío a primera hora de la mañana. Decidió clavar su atención en el paisaje de coníferas que iba dejando atrás según avanzaban por la carretera y cuyo asfalto brillante desaparecía suavemente bajo el capot. Así, por lo menos, intentaría hacer el esfuerzo de no dormirse. Se contempló por un momento en el reflejo del retrovisor del exterior. Las nítidas ojeras le llevaron a pensar que había salido de una película producida por Tim Burton. Luego, puso toda su atención en la distancia. Observó la salida del sol emerger por la delgada franja color verdosa de una arboleda. Percató también el olor a humedad en el aire; ésta atravesando los cristales que, empañados por una fina capa de vapor, que iba siendo eliminada por el vaivén esquemático de los parabrisas. A uno de los extremos del pueblo, el lago irradiaba los matices ornados de los primeros haces de luz. Un lago como de cristal: quieto y quebradizo.

En pocos minutos alcanzaron el hogar de los McCormick. Delante del garaje, mal aparcado y de aspecto desgastado, se encontraba la furgoneta de Karen. Y, a pocos metros, se levantaba la pequeña casa. La fachada, era de paredes quebradizas, pintura ya mareada y resentida por la humedad; las ventanas y puertas, eran de madera añeja y oscura; y, lo que conformaba el patio de entrada a la misma, la mezcla de nieve, césped y barro adquirían el sucio color oscuro de la tierra mojada.

Stanley abrió interesado sus ojos y se acercó hacia el cristal manteniendo la vista fija en la figura que se apoyaba despreocupada en la parte trasera de la furgoneta hippie. Una figura que reconoció sin problema y que le hizo recordar al instante la conversación que había tenido hará pocas horas con la hija pequeña de los McCormick.

Era él. _Kenny._

Éste parecía esperarles mientras fumaba tranquilo un cigarrillo. Nada más frenar Kyle con cuidado el vehículo, Kenny lo apagó pisoteándolo con el pie y de seguida se acercó animadamente hacia ellos, inclinándose hacia la ventana y entregándoles una agradable sonrisa a los dos como saludo desde fuera. Luego, marchó hacia la puerta de atrás para abrirla y acomodarse en los asientos traseros.

—¡Hola, tíos! Tan puntual como siempre, Kyle —se dirigió primero al mayor de los cuatro, dedicándole otra radiante sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Ken. ¿Todo bien?

—De puta madre —respondió Kenny, muy agradable. Luego sus ojos azules cruzaron con los de Stan desde el retrovisor del interior. Lo contempló durante unos segundos asombrado—. ¡Vaya, Stan! Menudas pintas tienes. ¿Mucho desmadre anoche, eh? Ya me contó mi hermana por mensaje la quedada que hicieron en Denver con los de Greenpeace. ¿Qué tal estuvo la movida?

Stan no contestó. Aún se sentía algo molesto y, lo que era peor, dicha sensación le hacía sentir raro. _Jodidamente raro_. Le dolía que Kenny no contara con él para ayudarlo con sus problemas. También se sentía anulado como amigo. Decepcionado. Después de tantos años, Stan admitía con tristeza que tal vez había perdido la confianza de Kenny. ¿Por qué no les había contado que llevaba semanas viviendo fuera de casa por haber tenido una bronca monumental con su padre? ¿Por qué trataba de esconderlo? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si nada malo le ocurriese? Kenny, sin lugar a duda, estaba actuando de manera muy extraña. Eso no era lo típico en él y, obviamente, eso lo confundía.

Kenny parpadeó confuso por su actitud con él. —¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo así, Stan?

Stan lo contempló Escrutó por el mismo retrovisor, usando una mirada oscurecida debido a la tensión que contenía deliberadamente en su interior.

—Sí, tal vez lo esté —se sinceró, con los brazos cruzados, mirada aprensiva y expresión seria.

Kyle, por su parte, se revolvió silenciosamente en su asiento en respuesta, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes, abiertos como platos, durante breves segundos, hacia él. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante el trayecto que siguió uniforme hasta parar justamente delante de la casa de la señora Cartman. Un chico de casi dos metros y de complexión atlética cual armario empotrado, salía en aquel momento por la puerta principal. La luz del sol recayó sobre sus cabellos castaños que, por el grado de luminosidad, adquirían una tonalidad rojiza desvaída. Sin saludar, rodeó el coche y se sentó en los asientos traseros, al lado de un Kenny que aún lo observaba con perplejidad. El coche volvió a arrancar en dirección al instituto. Durante el camino restante llevado en silencio, Eric Cartman escudriñó con la mirada a cada uno de ellos nada más sentir la tensión en el aire; sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio.

Finalmente, Kyle aparcó con cuidado en una de las tantas plazas libres que componían la explanada frontal del edificio. Muchos jóvenes se acercaban, bien en coche, bien caminando, solos o en grupo, hacia allí. En una marcha casi procesional y premeditada. Kyle, siendo el mayor de los cuatro ya tenía carnet de conducir y coche propio como regalo de cumpleaños. Cartman carcajeó vacilante sin antes esbozar media sonrisa sardónica con la cual se intensificaron sus hoyuelos en el rostro: único legado de su pasado infantil:

—Me cago en la puta, ¿es que no me piensan decir qué coño pasa aquí o qué?

—Pregúntale a Stan. Parece ser que hoy se ha levantado de mala hostia —replicó Kenny sin intenciones de bajarse del coche.

Stan se giró nervioso hacia atrás en dirección a su amigo. —¿Quieres que sea yo quien haga las putas preguntas?

—¿Y quién cojones te lo impide, eh? —le soltó Kenny como defensa—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa conmigo?

—Eso debería decirlo yo, Kenny. ¿Qué mierda es lo que se te pasó por la cabeza cuando no quisiste contarnos que no estás quedándote en casa porque has tenido una pelea con tu padre?

Kenny parpadeó recopilando la información recibida.

—Te lo ha dicho mi hermana ayer, ¿verdad?

Stan asintió más molesto si cabe. ¿Acaso era lo único que se había limitado Kenny en decir?

—Llevas casi un mes así y ni siquiera has sido capaz de contar con nosotros. ¿Cuando pensabas contárnoslo?

—¡Lo que faltaba! —musitó Cartman de pronto—. Una pelea de maricas.

—Cállate, Cartman —le replicó Kyle desde su asiento mientras se volvía también hacia el asiento trasero. Luego se dirigió a Kenny con una mirada serena reflejada tras los cristales de sus gafas—: ¿Es eso cierto, Kenny? Sabes perfectamente que te hubiéramos ayudado en lo que sea. Somos tus amigos.

Kenny odiaba ser mirado con compasión. Stan lo sabía. Odiaba ver pena en los ojos de la gente dirigidos hacia él.

—Estoy bien— dijo mansamente—. Yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida y sé cómo arreglármelas.

—Kenny, entiendo de una vez que somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti —añadió más tranquilo Stanley esta vez.

—¿Sabéis qué…? Yo también soy vuestro amigo —les inquirió mientras abría la puerta—, pero estoy harto de que me veáis como vuestra puta buena acción de caridad.

Y, sin más, Kenny cerró la puerta tras de sí. Marchándose a paso ligero hacia la entrada del edificio. Stanley resopló en respuesta, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos de una mano. Esta situación se preveía más compleja de lo que en un principio pensó.

_**жжжжжж**_

Sonó el timbre del instituto con dureza, rezumbando en sus oídos. Las doce y media. Comenzaba la hora de descanso. Kyle se pasó la mano por la frente para deshacerse nuevamente de los rizos que le caían tan incómodamente como para molestarle la vista. Volvió su vista hacia el asiento pegado al suyo. Allí, Stanley estaba dejándose dormir de nuevo. Inclinado hacia delante y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados que descansaban encima de la mesa. Lo contempló con escondido cariño. Verle entrecerrar esa hilera impresionante de pestañas gruesas y negras, endulzaba las facciones varoniles de Stanley Marsh. Tenía ojos de niña, pestañas de niña y una sonrisa radiante. Si no fuera por aquel cuerpo masculino y su voz agravada por la edad, lo seguiría recordando tal y como era Stanley en su infancia. Incluso, era gracioso ver cómo seguía teniendo la manía de pellizcarse el ceño cuando se sentía frustrado. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Stan seguía preocupado por Kenny; al igual que Kyle también lo estaba.

Interiormente deseaba abrazarle. Envolverlo entre sus brazos para animarlo y hacerle comprender que no podían inmiscuirse en la vida de Kenny si éste no lo permitía. Al fin y al cabo, ellos habían hecho lo que habían podido. Enamorarse de su mejor amigo había sido la peor putada que podría haberse hecho a sí mismo. Pero así era. Ya ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cuándo ni cómo había sido el momento en el que había atravesado la fina línea que separaba la amistad del amor. Suspiró condescendiente y se hizo labrar una sonrisa tensa que más parecía tener semejanza con una mueca. Suponía que, querer a Stan y definirlo como su alma gemela, lo convertía en gay. Para colmo, verlo como un ser sumamente atractivo también era un hecho complicado para él.

Una figura pasó justamente por su lado. Una figura de mediana altura pero de piernas contorneadas, largas y sumamente femeninas. Su propio caminar, hipnótico, hacían que sus caderas se movieran con una sutilidad que reclamaban intencionadamente las miradas varoniles. Busto perfecto, piel perfecta. Cabellos oscuros, lisos y largos como los de una princesita de cuento medieval. Y, para colmo, si todo ello en su conjunto no fuera ya claro ejemplo de la suma caracterización de la Belleza Femenina, unos ojos violáceos, muy al estilo de Elizabeth Taylor, anegaban por completo un rostro radiante y dulce equiparable a cualquier descripción poética.

Wendy Testaburguer era preciosa. Ella se colocó justamente delante del asiento de Stan. Se inclinó y buscó ansiosa el rodearse por los brazos del chico. Luego, acercó su rostro al de Stan y se unieron en un beso que hizo Kyle bajara la mirada.

—Ey, Stan, cielo, ¿cómo estás? ¡Pero qué carita de cansancio tienes hoy! ¿Mucha movida en la manifestación de ayer, verdad?

El aludido asintió sin decir nada. Tenía un aspecto de cansancio impresionante.

—Bueno, ¿te vienes a comer? —preguntó Wendy mientras jugueteaba con alguno de los mechones oscuros que caían sobre la frente de su novio.

—Sí, claro.

Stan se levantó sin antes guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kyle para conseguir su atención.

—¿Te vienes, Kyle?

—No, no me apetece —elaboró una sonrisa forzada—. Quiero aprovechar el descanso y estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Stan quedó mirándole como si quisiera leerle la mente a través de la mirada. Hecho que hizo sofocar su ya descompasado corazón. Cada día le costaba un mundo mantenerle la mirada sin que sus mejillas ardieran y su respiración se colapsara irremediablemente.

—Está bien, Kyle. Nos veremos en la siguiente hora.

Kyle asintió en un falso gesto agradable. Cuando creyó que no había nadie en el aula, suspiró ruidosamente con desidia. Se quitó las gafas de pasta y las dejó con frustración sobre la superficie lisa de su mesa. Abrió uno de los tantos libros que llevaba en su mochila y se dispuso a leerlo con la molestia aún evidente en sus bruscos movimientos.

—Deberías decirle la verdad.

Estaba tan metido en la lectura que ni se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo había estado contemplando desde hacía rato. Una voz cortante y seca lo despertaron bruscamente de su lectura. Alzó la vista cual resorte; en dirección hacia la persona poseedora de dicha voz. Era Craig Benjamin Tucker.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Una ola de nervios sacudió todo su cuerpo.

—Ya me has oído, Broflovski.

Añadió Craig, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. A menos de dos metros de distancia. Su mirada era tan dura como insostenible.

—Digo que deberías decirle a Marsh lo que sientes por él.

Aquella declaración lo dejó sin aliento. Y Craig lo denotó al instante con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos.

**жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPITULO IV.

_Con mis recién estrenados diecisiete, he decidido colgar un nuevo capítulo de más de diez páginas como regalo! Espero que os haya gustado._

_ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews enviados! ¡Siempre es un motivo de ánimo para mí! :D_

_**Nota**: Capítulo corregido y modificado el día 6 de mayo de 2013._


	5. Cap V Ojos de Bisturí

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By_ Silenciosa_**

******· ᘛoᘚ ·**

___Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. (:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V. Ojos de bisturí.**

_"El hombre nunca puede saber qué debe querer, porque vive solo una vida y no tiene modo de compararla con sus vidas precedentes ni de enmendarla en sus vidas posteriores. No existe posibilidad alguna de comprobar cual de las decisiones es la mejor, porque no existe comparación alguna. El hombre lo vive todo a la primera y sin preparación. Como si un actor representase su obra sin ningún tipo de ensayo. Pero, ¿qué valor puede tener la vida si el primer ensayo para vivir es ya la vida misma? Por eso la vida parece un boceto. Pero ni un boceto es la palabra precisa, porque un boceto es siempre un borrador de algo, la preparación para un cuadro, mientras que el boceto que es nuestra vida es un boceto para nada, un borrador sin cuadro." _

Fragmento del libro_ La insoportable levedad del ser, _por Milan Kundera.

******жжжжжж**

"_Deberías decirle a Marsh lo que sientes por él._"

Las últimas palabras de Craig aún seguían martilleando la cabeza de Kyle cuan mazazo inesperado. Una involuntaria sacudida de alarma seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, ahora totalmente supeditado a una ola de calor haciendo un nido en medio del pecho. Los ojos verdes de Kyle, amotinados por pequeñas manchitas castañas —como el interior de un kiwi partido justo por la mitad—, eran, para colmo de sus funestos males, la prueba más evidente de su estado emocional. No parpadeaban y cuyas pupilas ejecutaban por breves segundos un vaivén arrítmico, como si bailaran.

Sentía la urgente necesidad de creer que las palabras de Tucker solo fueran objeto de una mala jugada de su imaginación... pero no había sido así. Por alguna extraña razón, Craig sabía su secreto. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Stanley. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Craig a esa conclusión? Bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula limitándose a recapacitar durante un lapsus de tiempo indefinido. Nunca antes había sentido el deseo de querer ser engullido por las cavernosas profundidades de la tierra. ¿Acaso la evidencia de sus sentimientos por el que había sido su mejor amigo estaban emergiendo sin su consentimiento a la superficie?; ¿se le notaba ya con sólo mirarlo?

Se esforzó únicamente por quedar erguido en su asiento y aparentar por todos los medios posibles estar tranquilo. Cuando creyó que estaba dispuesto a afrontar la imponente presencia del primo de Stanley, alzó su mirada hacia él. Un rostro enmarcado por una severa expresión ―la típica que podría definir la actitud de un nórdico― no dejó de analizarlo visualmente sin pronunciar palabra. Antes de que pudiera articularla, Craig ya había tomado una silla de uno de los asientos más próximos para acercarla y sentarse en ella al revés, a horcajadas, frente a Kyle, y con la mesa de intermediario, separándoles. A continuación, Craig adelantó su peso contra el respaldo, apoyando los codos y reposando la mandíbula sobre los brazos cruzados; quedó en posición reflexiva sin dejar de prolongar el mutismo habido entre ambos. Kyle ya tenía noción de lo poco conversador que era Craig. Se podría decir que no era un maestro de la oratoria al más puro estilo de Cicerón. Desde que lo conocía, casi al mismo tiempo que conocía a Stanley, ellos no habían tenido sino breves intercambios de palabras. A decir verdad, apenas se conocían pero, a pesar de ello, a Kyle le agradaba Craig: le caía bien pues era de las pocas personas que tenía un criterio y una personalidad propia, moldeada y madura para su edad. Aparte de esto, los dos compartían una personalidad bastante homogénea; compartían muchos puntos en común.

Una vez hubo cerrado el libro sin demasiada prisa, Kyle entreabrió los labios con intención de intervenir al fin; sin embargo, no lo consiguió. De su garganta no se forjó ningún sonido. Seguidamente dudó en si había perdido la facultad del habla. Volvió a posar sus ojos en Craig, desconcertado e infernalmente aturdido. En medio de su creciente aunque escondido pánico, esperó como quien espera a que lo acribillasen a balazos con los ojos vendados y delante de un paredón: vaticinaba inseguro qué pasaría después, qué palabras deberían intercambiar.

—Me imagino que te estarás preguntando por qué lo sé —inició Craig, con su particular voz cáustica y monocorde.

Kyle, en respuesta, lo miró in situ. Con mayor desconcierto si cabe. Aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros tenía la misma capacidad que él a la hora de deducir sin problema las cosas.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Craig —mintió atropelladamente.

—Si piensas que con decirme eso estás consiguiendo que te crea, es mejor que te ahorres el esfuerzo. —Craig dibujó media astuta sonrisa.

Kyle agradeció al destino por el hecho de estar sentado y no de pie en ese momento. Le estaban temblando las piernas en demasía que, si hubieran tenido ellos el encuentro estando en otra parte, seguramente se precipitaría contra el suelo al sentirlas con una contextura idéntica a la gelatina.

—Estás nervioso.

—No, no lo estoy.

_Maldición_. Claro que se sentía nervioso. Aun así no quería que Craig, al descubrir su estado, llevara la conversación a su terreno. Para evitarlo, puso todo el empeño que tenía a mano en actuar como él, hecho que no le costaba demasiado.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Sí, por supuesto, Broflovski. Eso es lo que creo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu voz se ha alterado dos tonos de diferencia frente la forma habitual que tienes al hablar.

La agitación interior hizo que los músculos de Kyle se tensasen como las cuerdas de un arpa. Sus temores estaban cada vez más en lo cierto. Luego, Craig añadió con un gesto más paciente y cercano:

—Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? No me he sentado aquí contigo para burlarme o reírme de ti o de tu situación. Así que deja de comportarte como si estuvieras tratando con el gilipollas de Cartman.

Los dos quedaron mirándose durante un tiempo que ni siquiera midieron. Cuando le hizo caso, el nivel de agitación disminuyó. Pudo advertir el interés con que Craig había quedado observando la portada del libro que había estado leyendo solo en el aula.

—_La insoportable levedad del ser _—leyó Craig el título enunciado en la portada y, tras esto, llevó sus ojos negros a los suyos, verdes—. Es un buen libro.

Kyle corroboró con lo dicho asintiendo escuetamente. Esta vuelta de tuerca a la conversación era preciado oxígeno para sus pulmones. Deseaba que no volviera a retomar el tema que ponía en duda su heterosexualidad.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo lees?

Kyle negó esta vez lacónicamente con la cabeza, entre que alzaba y descendía su mirar del libro a Craig, de Craig al libro, simultáneamente. Finalmente humedeció con la lengua sus labios decorados con varias pecas y masculló:

—Esto... En realidad es la segunda vez que lo leo.

—Definitivamente no es algo que me sorprenda, Broflovski.

Se revolvió nervioso en su asiento al escuchar esto y cómo poco después le seguía el sonido de una carcajeo tan sutil y profundo que incluso le pareció agradable. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto reírse con soltura?, ¿una, dos, tres veces quizá?

—Yo sólo lo leí una vez, hace bastante tiempo, cuando tenía dieciséis. Puede que vuelva a leérmelo algún día de estos —añadió Craig mientras erguía su postura en el asiento.

—Me gusta este libro porque es, bueno, es uno de los pocos en donde se explican diferentes teorías filosóficas a partir de hechos cotidianos sencillos que podría tener cualquier persona —explicó Kyle de manera pausada y arrastrando lentamente su dedo índice por la portada del libro—. Ni superhéroes de ciencia ficción ni esa gente perfecta que solo vive en los anuncios. Hablo de gente normal, de a pie, como tú y como yo. Personas corrientes con esperanzas y temores, victorias y derrotas en el historial de sus vidas. —Al darse cuenta del matiz serio con que había dicho todo esto, hizo suavizar su voz y arguyó con una sonrisa—: ¡En fin...! Con todo esto me refiero a que es mucho más fácil comprender la Filosofía si esta se aplica a la vida y no a la idea abstracta que se tiene de ella.

—No esperaba menos de ti con ese tipo de reflexiones.

Kyle sonrió tímidamente con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza. Había sido un cumplido a su inteligencia y Kyle eran de los que prefería uno de esos a cualquiera que tuviera que ver con su físico. En este punto, se se sentía más sereno y agradecido de la desaparición total de la tensión inicial. Advirtió de pronto cómo Craig tomaba el libro y pasaba las páginas con rapidez, de tal forma que parecía tener una cercana familiaridad con la situación de cada una de las palabras allí impresas. Kyle quedó observándolo perplejo; ojos entornados como platos y la boca entreabierta en una "_o_" de sorpresa.

"_Que baje Dios del cielo y lo vea"_, se dijo para sí sin dejar de analizar a Craig. "_Este tío es tan raro como asombroso._"

Craig tardó varios segundos más en hallar lo que buscaba. Dispuso nuevamente el libro sobre la superficie plana de la mesa, lo arrastró despacio hacia Kyle y le dio la vuelta para que le pudiera ser legible.

—¿Y me has dicho que solamente te lo has leído una vez? —preguntó Kyle cínicamente, levantando una ceja.

—Lee este párrafo —le indicó Craig con el dedo, señalando también la última palabra donde debía parar la lectura.

Esta petición, más que una invitación, había sonado casi como una exigencia. Por su parte, Kyle lo siguió contemplando un tanto confuso pero, tras varios segundos de más, decidió hacerle caso y sin objetar nada entre medio. Tampoco le era preferible seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Tucker, entre otras causas, porque era un trabajo arduo y casi imposible. Había una fuerza interior en esa mirada que hipnotizaba hasta el espíritu más fuerte.

_"¿Has escuchado alguna vez la expresión sureña ojos de bisturí, Kyle?"_, recordó la pregunta que una vez le había hecho Kenny cuando lo había visitado en la librería, lugar donde Kenny trabajaba por las tardes.

Kyle había respondido negando con la cabeza. En aquel momento no sabía lo que significaba.

"_Los ojos de bisturí son aquellos que pueden abrirte las entrañas con facilidad y sacar a la luz todos los secretos que llevas guardados dentro. Como lo haría un bisturí. Por ese motivo es difícil mantener el contacto visual con personas que tienen este tipo de mirada._"

"¿_Conoces a alguien en particular que los tenga_?", le preguntó Kyle, con curiosidad.

Recordó cómo Kenny, en aquel momento, dejaba de colocar libros en una de las estanterías para mirarlo con una extraña actitud reflexiva. "_El hijo de los Tucker, Craig. Cada vez que lo miro es como..., como si él supiera por el tono de mi voz o puede que por los gestos lo que estoy pensando. Tiene una facilidad que hay veces que hasta me coge desprevenido y me sorprende. Es... es raro._" Y Kenny tenía toda la razón del mundo ahora que lo recordaba. Había _algo_ en Craig que daba esa sensación; el brillo estoico aunque impertérrito de sus ojos oscuros, _ojos de bisturí_, producían una inquietud si bien lejos de ser incómoda. Había _algo_ en Craig que también atraía a Kyle indiscutiblemente, sobre todo, por esa facilidad que tenía a la hora de comprender a los demás sin tener que decir o explicar demasiado a través de las palabras. ¿Sería esa la causa de que supiera de sus sentimientos hacia Stan? _Probablemente_.

Una vez que Kyle hubo aparcado sus recuerdos a un lado, se ajustó las gafas con torpeza y comenzó a leer mentalmente el párrafo indicado, peor fue frenado por Craig al instante, anteponiendo este una mano sobre las hojas del libro.

—No —interfirió enmarcado su semblante bajo aquella impavidez sobrehumana—. Léelo en voz alta.

—¿Pero no es lo mismo?

—Tú solo hazlo.

Kyle suspiró refunfuñando y aceptó la extraña orden. Volvió a reajustarse las gafas de pasta subiéndolas con el dedo índice y comenzó a leer pausadamente:

—"___La gente, en su mayoría, huye de sus penas hacia el futuro. Se imaginan, en el correr del tiempo, una línea más allá de la cual sus penas actuales dejarán de existir. Pero Teresa no ve ante sí rayas como esas. Lo único que puede consolarla es mirar hacia atrás__."_

Un incómodo y eléctrico cosquilleo envolvió su cuerpo y notó un nudo —casi gordiano— acomodarse fácilmente en su garganta. Craig esperó con paciencia un plazo de más de un minuto.

—¿Lo has entendido?

—Creo... creo que sí, Craig.

Después quedó in albis, apoyando las manos en las rodillas con la intención de llenar sus pulmones de aire. ¿Cuánto perduraría aquel apagón emocional presionando su consciencia?

—Piénsalo detenidamente, Kyle. Se podría decir que te comportas como Teresa, la coprotagonista. Tú también eres de los que buscan consuelo en su pasado. Y, para ser más exactos, tú estás anclado en la infancia. —Craig volvió a realizar una pausa para acentuar la importancia de sus palabras, dichas en un tono de voz incoloro—. Las personas crecen y cambian, del mismo modo que cambian sus sentimientos o formas de pensar.

Craig dejó caer un largo suspiro, habiendo concluido. Estaba visto que había hecho un largo esfuerzo para hablar tan seguido.

—¿Todo esto que te digo tiene algún sentido para ti, Kyle?

Kyle, en reacción, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo. Releyó mentalmente y aprisa el párrafo. Sus ojos quedaron anclados firmemente en la última frase —"___Lo único que puede consolarla es mirar hacia atrás"_—.

No supo muy bien el porqué, pero en su mente remitió directamente a la imagen de su amigo Stan. De un Stanley Marsh niño, infante, con aquellos mofletes redondos y sonrosados, y esos _dientecillos_ de leche —alguno que otro ya caído y enviado a _El Hada de los Dientes_— que despuntaban tras la típica sonrisa radiante y viva del dueño. Y... ¡_vaya_! Tampoco podía borrarse de su memoria ese gorro de lana azul con aquella pomposa borla roja que quedaba coronada en lo más alto. Stanley de niño era como un muñeco: uno de esos niños que, si los escondías entre un apilado cúmulo de peluches, podían perfectamente hacerse pasar por uno más del montón. Rememoró mentalmente la primera vez que sus ojos lo vieron, cuando comenzó el último año de parvulario una vez sus padres se mudaron y dejaron atrás New Jersey. Kyle rió para sus adentros al recordar al pequeño Stan jugando con Kenny, pues eran muy amigos desde ese entonces, y sus miradas conectaron. Fue a partir de entonces cuando Kyle sintió que quería a Stanley en su vida para siempre, hasta que muriera.

También su memoria le mostró las veces que habían discutido y las otras tantas veces en las que se habían pedido perdón cual secuencia fílmica. Tampoco reprimió una sonrisa al revivir fugazmente todas las travesuras que habían hecho juntos y todos esos hechos que se guardaban, cual tesoro, en el cajón de primeras veces: la primera vez que se habían subido a una bicicleta para aprender; la primera vez que habían comprado juntos un videojuego; las veces que se quedaba uno en la casa del otro y su consecuente pelea de almohadas; el primer viaje que habían hecho juntos fuera de los límites de South Park... También pasaron con fugacidad en su mente los cumpleaños, los secretos que una vez se dijeron, los buenos y los malos momentos que compartieron, los mismos que fundamentaban lo que había sido una próspera amistad.

Una amistad que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.

Pero, si había algo que Kyle recuperó del recuerdo fue aquella visión de un Stanley —de no más de ocho años— compungido y con los ojos enrojecidos y cristalizados por las lágrimas que no poco tardaron en desprenderse y derramarse por la línea del rostro. Aquel niño, su mejor amigo, su _alter ego_, lloraba colapsado a su lado; lo aferraba de la mano con fuerza, como si Stan tuviera miedo de perderlo mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde de la camilla de hospital en la que estaba Kyle recostado. Recordó su respiración sonar húmeda y trabajosa detrás de la máscara de oxígeno que le habían atado los enfermeros a la cara.

"_Ya tenemos un donante, Kyle. Te pondrás bien con tu riñón nuevo, te lo prometo", _le decía sin dejar de caerle lágrimas y hablando entre hipos infantiles. Luego le añadió con un hilo de voz suplicante, tan quebradizo como el cristal, y con la tristeza tatuada en sus radiantes ojos color de luna: _"No me dejes, Kyle, por favor. No me dejes."_

Y ahora comprendía todo. Él, Kyle Broflovski, estaba completamente atado al nudo del pasado. Al nudo que lo unía a su infancia, a aquella amistad tan poderosa y fuerte que había mantenido con Stan. No es que su amistad estuviera perdida del todo, simplemente estaba cambiada. Cambiada porque él mismo había dado un paso más: Kyle se había enamorado y buscaba que el sentimiento fuese recíproco. Y eso era lo que tanto le atemorizaba y le hacía callar. Craig sólo respondió con un escueto asentimiento con la mirada. Este no se había perdido ni por un solo instante la evolución gestual de Kyle.

—Me tomaré tu reacción como un sí; como que me has entendido perfectamente.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —balbuceó Kyle a cambio, con la cabeza gacha.

—Kyle, mírame —le pidió. Hizo caso si bien con la mirada indecisa—. ¿Por qué crees tú que lo hago?

Tenía la corazonada de que Craig estaba tratando de decirle algo acerca de sí mismo pero ni siquiera podía pensar qué era lo que estaba pasando con su vida. Se sentía confuso. Muy perdido y confuso. ¿Acaso le estaba animando a que le contara a Stan lo que pensaba a expensas de lo que podría pasar luego?, ¿que debía ser sincero consigo mismo y decirle la verdad? Después de todo, su vida había adquirido el agrio sabor de la soledad. De haber sido abandonado con sus sentimientos. Se sentía vacío, solo.

—Solo has conseguido que me sienta como el culo.

—No es para menos. —Craig vaciló con un encoger de hombros—. Siempre he oído que los verdaderos consejos son aquellos que hacen daño. Aunque, créeme, abrirle los ojos a alguien con el fin de ayudarlo no es algo muy agradable que digamos.

—¿Qué motivos te mueven a decirme esto, Craig?

—Todo tiene su porqué. Verás —comenzó a hablar el otro—, tú más que nadie sabes que vivimos en un pueblo repleto de gente intolerante, racista y jodidamente chovinista. Y creo que tú eres de las pocas personas que sabría aceptar sin problemas lo que voy a decirte. En cualquier caso, no sabía muy bien a quién recurrir para ayudar a Kenneth.

_—¿Kenneth? _Espera, ¿te refieres a Ken?

Craig asintió sereno, en cambio, aquella declaración Kyle la sintió como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Lo había llamado _Kenneth;_ ni los padres de Kenny lo llamaban así y ni tan siquiera su hermana. Nadie llamaba a Kenny por su nombre de pila. ¿Era eso un formalismo típico de la personalidad de Craig o era, más bien, una evidencia de la cercanía que podría tener éste con su amigo? Optó por permanecer en silencio y escuchar lo que tuviera que decir atentamente. Fue entonces cuando Craig le contó lo que Kenny había vivido acerca de la pelea que había tenido con su padre y la posterior marcha de casa.

—Eso ya lo sabía —le contestó Kyle —. Sé lo del problema que ha tenido Kenny con su padre.

—¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

Kyle le contó lo ocurrido durante entre Stan y Kenny durante el trayecto al instituto aquella misma mañana.

—Así que Kenneth ha discutido hoy con Stan...

—Más bien ha sido Stan quien ha discutido con Kenny —le corrigió Kyle, saliendo sus palabras en un suspiro—. ___Quid pro Quo,_ Craig. Ahora me gustaría saber por qué sabes tú lo de Kenny con su padre.

—Por eso estoy aquí, para contártelo. Es mi deber decirte por qué Kenneth ha contado conmigo en primer lugar en vez de hacerlo con vosotros. —Craig se le acercó para hacerle partícipe de su secreto en un tono de voz menos audible—. Se está quedando conmigo, en mi casa. Kenneth y yo, desde lo ocurrido, somos…, somos…

Hubo una pausa poco habitual en Craig. Pero no hizo falta que terminara la frase. Lo hizo Kyle:

—¿Sois pareja?

Hacía más de un decenio que Kyle conocía a Kenny. Hacía más de un decenio que creía conocer sus particularidades, sus vicios, sueños y fobias. Sabía que Kenny odiaba tantas cosas como amaba otras tantas, y lo último que esperaba de él es que acabara teniendo una relación seria, más allá del hecho de que fuera homosexual. Le sorprendió mucho, mucho más, que Kenny, su "_Kenny_", ese chiquillo rebelde e incapaz de ser controlado por la moralidad, ese mismo que tenía descrito a fuego en su cabeza, tuviera una relación amorosa y, para objeto de sorpresa, con el chico más incompatible y diferente a su propia persona. Con Craig Benjamin Tucker. Ni más... ni menos.

Ahora sí que le dolía la cabeza pero bien.

—Así que… —farfulló Kyle con la mirada perdida. Con el efecto del shock atragantándolo nuevamente todo rastro de cordura—, Ken y tú tenéis una relación.

Craig asintió.

—Como ves, no eres el único de los dos que guarda secretos comprometidos.

******жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO V.

_Recomiendo encarecidamente el libro de Milan Kundera, "La insoportable levedad del ser". Eso sí, para personas que estén dispuestas a leer más allá de lo que típicamente se denomina narrativa._

**_Nota:_** Capítulo revisado y modificado el día 28 de Agosto de 2014.


	6. Cap VI Condición Azul

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

___Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. (:_

* * *

**CAPITULO VI. Condición Azul.**

_"Al entrar en contacto con un color determinado, éste se sincroniza de inmediato con el espíritu humano, produciendo un efecto decidido e importante en el estado de ánimo."_

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.

_**********жжжжжж**_

El aire revoloteó de improviso meciéndose parsimoniosamente por el espacio y provocando, con su tribal danza, el ondear por entre sus mechones albinos en una caricia. El cielo se abría solemnemente ante él; arrodillado acólito frente a soberano. Quedó reflejado en los espejos de sus ojos un cielo cuyo brillo era devastador. Envuelto en un azul tan brillante que mareaba la vista. El sol, esa simple estrella enana amarilla tipo G, había escalado hasta el cenit. Sus brazos de luz se extendían por todas las direcciones. Éstos se prolongaban hasta el punto de hacer verosímil la palabra infinito.

Parpadeó varias veces para adaptarse a la luz mientras sus pupilas decrecían hasta convertirse en ínfimos puntitos negros. El color del cielo se confluyó y perdió todo su poder contra la poderosa tonalidad, tan nítida y pura, de sus iris de añil helénico. Allí, con la cabeza elevada hacia lo más alto que podía permitirle el cuello, Kenny se sintió insignificante y perdido frente a la dilatada inmensidad del firmamento. Era difícil redimir la sensación de verse a sí mismo como una ridícula mota de polvo, un ser diminuto más, frente a un universo tan vasto, ciclópeo e inmensurable que jamás tendría la oportunidad de explorar y conocer por completo.

El nacimiento del verano se respiraba amenazante en el ambiente y Kenny lo detestaba aunque éste fuese prácticamente incipiente y no superara los veinte grados centígrados. Ante la ausencia de bajas temperaturas, su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente incómodo y débil. Sin duda, era el invierno su estación del año predilecta con un amplio margen de diferencia. Si pudiera, no le importaría mudarse a la mismísima Antártida, Groenlandia o al Polo Norte, viviendo entre pingüinos y osos polares, se construiría un _iglú_ en el que instalaría un pequeño hogar en el centro y viviría por siempre feliz entre capas y capas de macizo hielo. Frío, carencia de calor, al sádico regusto que disfrutaba su quebradiza y levemente agrisada piel.

Elaboró una inesperada sonrisa; tal vez no necesitaba irse tan lejos. South Park era un buen lugar para alguien fotosensible como él era. Descendió la vista que le ofrecía el firmamento y se entretuvo en contemplar los diferentes grupos de jóvenes que se dispersaban por la extensa cancha de baloncesto anexa al patio del instituto. Se escuchaban risas y voces apelotonadas unas sobre otras que contagiaban alegría y elevaban el espíritu. Se reclinó mejor contra el respaldo del arranque del primer escalón que componía la gradería de la cancha de baloncesto. Varios chicos, tan altos como Craig, jugaban con sólo uno de los aros. Uno de ellos encestó un triple que fue consensuado luego por gritos de vitoreo y júbilo.

Jaló de sus rodillas hasta llevarlas a la altura del pecho, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Él no era más que uno de los tantos que allí se sentaban para pasar el rato según llegaba la hora de las últimas clases lectivas impartidas tras la hora del almuerzo. Inclinado hacia atrás para aliviar la agonía nerviosa almacenada, se invitó a relajarse encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Normalmente no se sentaba allí solo. Él tenía el hábito de ir con los demás compañeros de clase y tirarse a la bartola delante de la fachada del gimnasio del instituto. En dicho lugar se solían sentar sus amigos y él, a lo largo de la escalinata, manteniendo charlas amenas después de haber almorzado en el comedor.

Kenny podía ver a sus compañeros sentados desde donde se encontraba. Eric Cartman fumaba con el hijo de los Black, Token, un chico que irradiaba un atractivo tan exótico como demoledor. Tanto Eric como Token estaban de pie y charlaban sobre algo que sus oídos no eran capaces de asimilar debido a la amplísima distancia que los separaban. Estaba también Jimmy Vulmer, que posiblemente estaba contando otro de sus típicos chistes al hacer responder con carcajadas a Timmy Oldfields, Butters Stotch y Tweek Tweak, acentuadas éstas por la inocentona apariencia física que irradiaban los tres jóvenes ―¡_Pero qué público más majo_!―. Cerca de ellos estaba la _parejita_ feliz de Clyde Donovan y Bebe Stevens. Al final, el holandés se había ganado el corazón de la rubia de catálogo de lencería. Los dos mostraban abiertamente su amor a base de abrazos, besos y _ñoñerías_ dignas de una película de Disney o de culebrón que echan después de las noticias. Además de este grupo tan conocido para Kenny, también se encontraban Rebecca alias _"Red",_ la guapísima prima de Craig que tenía el mismo pronto irascible que caracterizaba a la tejana familia Tucker, el asiático Kevin Stoley y su gemela Naoko Stoley, Annie "_Ricitos de oro_" Faulk, Jason Moonwalker, Lola Ferrán, Francis Ioannidis, Nichole Simons y Heidi Turner. Todos ellos conversaban entre sí. La escena que transmitían desde lejos le pareció a Kenny agradable. Y lo fue hasta que llegaron y se unieron a aquel grupo Stanley y su novia Wendy. Para entonces Kenny ya sentía el desagradable aunque desconcertante sentimiento de la incomodidad. La misma comodidad que sentía al verle con Kyle.

La razón de haberse sentado solo no era otra sino estar fuera de la presencia de Stanley Marsh. Después de todo lo ocurrido no deseaba enfrentarse a sus preguntas.

La parejita se sentó junta. A diferencia del empalagoso _"yo te quiero más que tú a mí" _mantenido por Clyde y Bebe, Stanley y Wendy no se profesaban ese mismo amor idiotizante propio de adolescentes. Después de zarandearlo su novia varias veces consiguió su atención. Stan la observó como quien lee el periódico empezando por la última página, es decir, con la atención en otra parte.

Kenny se rió para sí. Esa forma de actuar de Stanley le hizo recordar bastante a Craig. La diferencia radicaba en que Craig actuaba así prácticamente todo el tiempo. Y con mayor hosquedad por si esto fuera poco. Pero... ¡vaya que sabía Kenny cómo saber leer los entresijos habidos más allá de la indiferencia de Craig!

Al final, Stanley realizó un amago cariñoso para con su ignorada novia que ya no sabía cómo conseguir llamarle la atención. Tomó Stan uno de los larguísimos mechones negros de Wendy, lisos como el terciopelo, y comenzó a enrollarlo con sus dedos hasta hacer de éste un bonito rizo. Un rizo que nada más soltarlo de sus dedos se deshacía y volvía a su forma natural.

Hablando de _rizos rebeldes_… no se extrañó ni lo más mínimo al no ver a Kyle por allí. Si no hubiera ocurrido lo de esta mañana, se hubiera quedado con él en el aula, pero Kenny no estaba por la labor de hablar sobre el tema. Al igual que él, Kyle también parecía querer huir de la presencia de Marsh. Kenny consiguió advertir el grado de ausentismo en el que estaba imbuido Stan. Su rostro era como un poema. Le era tan fácil leer lo que pensaba Stan con simplemente estudiar sus gestos. A Kenny le pasaba algo semejante: su cara hablaba por él. Y Craig era el primer beneficiado de ello. Con lo cual, por ley de semejanza, a Kenny le era fácil comprender que Stan no estaba por la labor de sentirse a gusto con su novia Wendy. Nunca lo había estado y posiblemente jamás lo estaría. Su relación se basaba en la autoafirmación de la estabilidad. Stanley no tardaría en dejar a Wendy, supuso Kenny. En algún momento también abrazaría la idea de que podría enamorarse de cualquier persona que no fuese aquella chica. Había un mundo más allá de Kyle Broflovski y Wendy Testaburguer y Stanley estaba dando sus primeros pasos lejos de aquel tiránico muro.

No supo muy bien cuándo fue el momento justo, pero nada más darse cuenta de ello, advirtió sorprendido que Stanley lo estaba contemplando desde su asiento. Sorprendentemente había dado con Kenny de entre toda la gente que poblaba el patio y la cancha de baloncesto. Este hecho le produjo el nacimiento de un escalofrío tan eléctrico como incómodo. Estaba visto que podía leer en los ojos transparentes de Stan que entre ellos había una conversación pendiente que tarde o temprano deberían dar por zanjada. Kenny lo conocía al dedillo, mejor que Kyle incluso, y estaba cien por cien seguro de que no dejaría de lado el tema hasta saber toda la verdad que tanto le estaba intentando ocultar.

¿Desde cuándo había alguien más tozudo que Craig Benjamin Tucker? Pues sí, existía, y ése era Stanley Marsh. ¡_Demonios_! Kenny no se sentía preparado para hacer declaraciones de ningún tipo. Puede que la lejanía aplacase medianamente la situación pero la agitación de ambos era perceptible e igual de penetrante. Una ola de calor se abalanzó entonces sobre Kenny y su corazón comenzó a embotar en su pecho como una bestia indomable.

_Beep, Beep._

Su móvil sonó y vibró inesperadamente en uno de sus bolsillos. Kenny se sobresaltó, desconectando al instante la mirada con Stan y haciendo malabares para agarrar el aparato antes de que se cayera al suelo. Miró la pantallita con las manos aún tambaleando nerviosas.

Un mensaje.

Era Craig. En el mensaje le decía que ya había llegado al instituto y que se verían luego en el entrenamiento. Kenny le respondió al mensaje, esperando con ansias a que terminara el horario lectivo de las clases para poder verlo en en el entrenamiento de football. Kenny suspiró luego recordando que por la tarde, nada más salir del entrenamiento, tendría que ir a currar a la librería.

"¡_Qué asco de vida!"_, pensó frustrado._ Clase, trabajo, trabajo, clase_. ¿Por qué no podía vivir como un adolescente normal? ¿Por qué no podía tener él una paga dada por sus padres y gastársela en tonterías como todo buen hijo de vecino? Esbozó una mueca puro efecto de agotamiento. Encima no cobraría hasta la tarde. Sin un jodido dólar en su cartera, Kenny tuvo que asumir la idea de saltarse el almuerzo. Craig le había instado siempre en dejarle dinero si lo necesitaba. Claro está que Kenny había rechazado siempre la oferta económica de Craig. Ya bastante hacía con permitirle quedarse a dormir en su casa y utilizar su baño personal. Ya bastante le era difícil sobrellevar su situación como para que Craig llegara a la errónea conclusión de que lo podría estar utilizando. Él no estaba con Craig por el simple hecho de ser ayudado.

Caminó por entre el gentío sin prestar interés a las personas que buscaban llamar la atención; sobre todo chicas. Él respondió a algunos saludos con un asentimiento cordial con la cabeza. Hecho que repitió hasta hostigarle por dentro. Realmente caía bien a bastante gente, sí, pero ninguna de esas personas lo conocía lo suficiente. Kenny sólo era para todos ellos una jodida cara bonita que le gustaba hacer locuras. Un rebelde sin causa... pero nada más. Torció el gesto al pensar aquello. Le dolía ser sólo eso. El no era una _estatua_, una escultura bonita que decora un jardín idílico. Era una persona. Tenía sentimientos y nadie parecía tener noción de que existían.

Salvo…

_Salvo Craig._

Nadie había dado un paso por Kenny más allá acerca de su persona. Nadie había buscado algo más allá que su fachada física; y que sin embargo, sí lo estaba haciendo Craig. Él lo comprendía de verdad. Más que todas aquellas personas juntas. Más que cualquier otro ser de este jodido mundo. No eran iguales, afortunadamente. No eran dos jodidas gotas de agua. No obstante, Kenny sentía que mentiría si afirmaba que no lo necesitaba. Y no entendía muy bien qué demonios había visto Craig en él, pero que le partiese un rayo allí mismo si iba a hacer oídos sordos a semejante oportunidad.

En ese momento necesitaba escuchar aquel tono lento y monocromo, tan peculiar y único, de la voz de Craig. Una voz que siempre había calmado y excitado a la vez ―casi sin su consentimiento― su voluntad entera. Craig irradiaba una fuerza sólida y silenciosa. Era como un narcótico: siempre había tenido un efecto tranquilizante en él. Quizá fuera eso lo que su propia alma buscaba para apegarse y atarse sin apenas oponer resistencia. Estar con Craig había sido como un bálsamo en el cual descansar el peso de su desorientada y atormentada situación familiar, y por ende, de su vida. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánto deseaba verle, estar a su lado disfrutando de su compañía, verse a escondidas en su habitación llena de libros y vinilos y hablar durante horas, entre susurros para que nadie sepa de sus furtivos encuentros, escuchar juntos una de las tantas estrafalarias bandas que le gustaba al frío chico sinestésico mientras él descansaba recostado contra su hombro, sacarle de quicio con sus bromas, plantarle un beso que llevase a otro, y luego a otro, y a otro, y a otro más…!

Muy a pesar de su ferviente deseo interior de verle y abalanzarse cuan lobo hambriento sobre Craig, tuvo que mantener la compostura y refrenar el deseo de buscarlo por todo el instituto como alma en pena. Se conformaría con ver a Craig de lejos aunque…, claro está, si fuera así, sus vaqueros no lo agradecerían en absoluto al ajustarse molestamente por la zona de su entrepierna.

Su relación era un _secreto. _Un pecaminoso y embriagador secreto que unía más que el odio entre dos homónimos o el amor idealista de adolescentes vírgenes.

No obstante, la reacción que obtuvo al sostenerle la mirada a Stan, lo había perturbado por completo. Se sentía nervioso, atolondrado, mareado. El corazón embotaba acelerado sucumbido a una presión loca. No lo entendía. O no lo quería entender. Empalideció hasta adquirir el color de una hoja de papel. Incapaz de volver a mirar a Stan a la cara, decidió marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Fue entrar al comedor y las tripas le rugieron a morir nada más oler a algo frito y crujiente. Evitó la tentación de revisar su cartera. Allí no encontraría ni un mísero dólar con el que aplacar a su furioso ronroneo de tripas. Vaya por Dios, ¡ahora sí que se parecía al gato mimado de Cartman! Maldijo su suerte e hizo de tripas corazón. De cualquier modo su intención no era quedarse en el comedor. El masoquismo alimenticio no era nada agradable y menos para alguien tan glotón como él. Agradeciendo no toparse con los ojos níveos Stanley y lamentando terriblemente no cruzarse con los nocturnos de Craig, Kenny salió a paso ligero por la otra puerta que había en el comedor. Nada más traspasar la puerta dio enseguida, a varios metros más allá, con la otra cancha que contaba el instituto de South Park. Este campo, a diferencia de la cancha de baloncesto, estaba recubierto por un césped tan duro y brillante equiparable al cielo de verano. Era el campo de football. Cerca de allí se levantaba un portón que conectaba con las cocinas del instituto y cuyo uso no era sino para albergar góticos durante el recreo.

En el campo de football, tirados a la jodida bartola, justamente en el centro del mismo, reconoció a un grupo de chavales totalmente ajeno al grupo gótico. Sólo había que ver el cromatismo diferenciado de colores. Sentados entre ellos en un círculo irregular y de la manera más cómoda posible. Entre ellos se encontraba su hermana Karenina. Sí. Anna Karenina. Así era el nombre de pila de su hermana pequeña, idéntico al de la valiente protagonista del libro de Tolstói. Su madre Carol siempre quiso tener una hija para llamarla así después de leerse la novela. Junto con Karen, todos los demás hablaban animadamente mientras escuchaban música que emergía del radiocasete a pilas prestado del aula de música. Los jóvenes bromeaban y reían ruidosamente. Cosa que los góticos del portón no soportaban en absoluto. Kenny se aproximó sin muchas prisas hacía allí hasta ser avistado por aquel grupo de joviales espíritus que, nada más verlo, lo saludaron con una alegría contagiosa e invitaron a que los acompañara. Ser bien recibido hizo que Kenny optara por acelerar el paso.

―¡Kenny! ¡Hermanito! ―explotó de emoción Karen mientras se levantaba aprisa del suelo y deshacía los últimos pasos que los separaban para ser estrechada en un cariñoso abrazo.

Kenny la llevó en volandas, balanceándola en torno a sus brazos como un héroe después de salvar a su dulce princesa. Olía su pelo a algo dulce; quizá a vainilla. Ambos reían como niños. Puede que los años los envejeciera, pero el cariño era inalterable: se mantenía tan fresco como el que nació en la infancia. ¡Era imposible no querer a una jovencita tan buena, tan simpática, tan bonita…! Su hermana era imprescindible en su vida. Lo era todo, absolutamente todo, para él.

―¡Hola, tíos! ¿Todo bien? ―los saludó Kenny sonriente mientras dejaba a Karen en el suelo.

Karen tiró suavemente de él con intención de que se sentara justamente a su lado, en aquel césped recién sesgado.

―¡Sí, tío, de puta madre! ―respondieron otros tantos casi al unísono con sonrisas amistosas.

Kenny puso atención al estilo de música que tanto le gustaba a su pequeña hermana y a Stanley. Y que también Craig, a veces, solía escuchar en su habitación, de entre sus tantos discos de vinilo. Era una melodía agradable. Se preguntó cómo vería Craig las cosas teniendo sinestesia. No, no podía. Era difícil imaginarlo. Si viese colores todo el tiempo supuso que tendría terrible dolores de cabeza o estaría todo el rato mareado. Craig sufría ataques fuertes de migraña ocasionalmente que podían causarle hasta la pérdida de la consciencia, y por los cuales frenaba con fuerte medicación. Algunos médicos relacionaban la migraña con su alteración perceptiva de los sentidos, otros, sin embargo, no. La sinestesia nunca ha sido estudiada como debiera. El caso es que al ser Craig más sensible a los _sonidos_ _visuales_ era natural que fuese más proclive a problemas de esta índole.

―¿Qué escucháis? ―preguntó Kenny.

―_Blue Condition_ de Cream ―le respondió uno de los muchachos cuyo nombre Kenny desconocía―. ¿Te gusta?

―Soy más de escuchar _hard rock_ y _grunge_ pero, joder…, ¡ya te digo! ¡Suena de puta madre!

―Pues espera a escuchar esta banda con unas _birras_ de más. ¡Es la hostia!

El grupo rió con él. Algunos comenzaron a cantar el estribillo que espontáneamente; como un coro bastante más afinado de lo que esperaba. Su hermana cantaba junto a ellos, con idéntico entusiasmo.

_"__No relaxation, no conversation, no varation._

_In a very dark blue. Blue condition."_

La repetición del estribillo hizo que Kenny la tarareara para sí entre dientes. _Condición_ _azul_.

Le recordaba a Craig.

Las conversaciones prosiguieron poco después con la misma fluidez que tenían antes de que Kenny hiciera uso de presencia. Ahora él participaba en ellas.

―¿Y Stan dónde anda metido hoy? No le hemos visto el pelo en todo el día ―le preguntó Karen, interrumpiéndole mientras los demás proseguían hablando de fondo. Ella lo tomó afablemente por el brazo y se acurrucó cariñosamente en él y apoyar la _cabecita_ en su hombro―. ¿No ha venido a clase por la borrachera?

―En eso te equivocas. Al final Stan ha venido a clase, Karen. Vine con él en el coche de Kyle al instituto y no hace ni cinco minutos que lo vi con Wendy frente a las puertas del gimnasio donde se reúne la gente de mi curso.

―¡Pues vaya! ―Karen sonrió aliviada―. ¡Menuda sorpresa! Por un momento pensé que estaba hecho mierda por la borrachera que pilló anoche en el lago. Imagínate que en vez de querer que parásemos para dejarle en su casa nos pidió que lo llevásemos a la de Kyle diciendo que quería despertarlo para que viera también el amanecer. ¡Tiene cada idea más graciosa!

Kenny rodó con sutileza los ojos. Luego, exhaló un suspiro de indignación y recalcó:

―Eso es típico de Marsh cuando va cargado hasta las cejas.

Karen rió esta vez y él observó con detenimiento la impresionante manta de cabello castaño color arena de su hermana y la cual estaba acariciando. Lo llevaba esta vez sin trenzas, en un rizo triangular muy definido. Asimismo, llevaba una cinta del mismo color que su pelo, sujetada alrededor de la cabeza, justamente cruzando su pequeña frente. Llevaba un vestido largo blanco, desteñido de piernas para abajo, al estilo _tie_-_dye_, en un azul pálido bebé. El corte superior era amplio y se adhería perfectamente en torno sus hombros, de forma que quedaban desnudos a la vista. Bajo el pecho, el vestido se ceñía con un cinto color castaño claro con cierre de corsé para resaltar aún más su femenina forma. Las mangas largas del vestido eran un poco acampanadas, aunque en ese momento las llevaba recogidas hasta los codos.

Realmente tenía una hermana que parecía haber salido de un cuento infantil.

Anna Karenina McCormick, o como todos la llamaban, Karen, era realmente bonita. No era sexy o explosiva como las típicas tías que solían acribillar al hombre de a pie en el mundo del marketing y la publicidad. Era bonita, sí. Era de esa clase de chicas que tienen rasgos agradables, serenos y naturales. Era como una de esas muñequitas de porcelana dieciochescas realizadas en una de las mejores jugueterías nórdicas. De ésas que daban ganas de portar escudo y espada, adentrarse en mazmorras y matar dragones para salvarlas.

―Necesito hablar contigo, Karen ―le pidió mirándola seriamente a los ojos―. En privado.

Su hermana apretó la mirada e hizo el ademán de levantarse, invitando a que él hiciera lo mismo.

―Escuchad tíos, ahora volvemos mi hermano y yo.

Los demás jóvenes los despidieron para volver de nuevo a lo suyo. Puede que Karen tuviese ya una idea preclara de lo que quería hablar a solas con ella pues daba la sensación de que lo había estado esperando ansiosa. Caminaron sin mucha prisa por aquel manto de césped brillante hasta dejarlo atrás y llegar finalmente al aparcamiento situado enfrente de la fachada del instituto. A pocos metros de la Volkswagen sesentera, Karen decidió romper el hielo:

―Vamos a ver, Kenny. ¿Prefieres echarme la bronca primero por haberme ido yo de la lengua y contarle lo de la pelea que tuviste con papá a Stan o prefieres que te tire de las orejas yo por haberme mentido durante todo este tiempo diciéndome que te estabas quedando en casa de tus amigos y que no tendría que preocuparme de nada?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire mientras seguían andando. Los dos con la mirada puesta al frente.

―No pienso echarte la bronca ni nada parecido, ¿vale? ―puntuó Kenny mientras metía nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros―. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Cayó la casualidad de que le preguntaste a Stan sobre mi problema con papá y, bueno, es normal que se sorprendiera al saber el resto de la historia.

―Vayamos al grano entonces. ¿Se puede saber dónde coño te has estado quedando en todo este tiempo?

La idea de decirle la verdad a su hermana lo abrumó. ―No te lo puedo decir. Lo siento.

―¿En serio no vas a contármelo? ―Karen preguntó según él negaba con la cabeza adjunto a un clavar de ojos al suelo―. ¡Dios santo! Ahora resulta que no sólo has dejado de confiar en Stanley sino que ni siquiera confías en mí; en tu hermana. Bien hecho, Kenny, haces que me sienta fatal ahora mismo.

―No malinterpretes las cosas, joder.

Karen paró en seco su camino y lo agarró del brazo para que la mirase a la cara. Una vez quedados cara a cara, contempló aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino cómo se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Karen tenía los labios fruncidos y los ojos brillantes con lágrimas de rabia no derramadas.

―¿Y entonces qué coño quieres que haga? ¿Que me cruce de brazos sin saber qué es de ti cuando sales de trabajar de la librería? ¿Crees que no me duele ver lo que está pasando en casa?

Kenny bajó la mirada, afligido. ―Creo que entiendes perfectamente por qué me he marchado. Sabes bien que _no pertenezco_ a vuestra familia.

―Deja de decir estupideces, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tú eres más hermano de lo que lo ha sido el idiota de Kevin alguna vez!

―¿Es que no te basta saber que estoy bien?

―¡Sí, por supuesto que podría conformarme! Pero no sé si me estás diciendo la verdad. Admite que has estado esquivándonos a todos por una razón.

―Karen ―dijo, su voz ronca probablemente por la sensación de culpa―, créeme, por favor. Ahora estoy mejor que nunca. Desde que decidí irme de casa siento un gran alivio dentro de mí. Ya no causaré ningún problema a los McCormick.

―¿Crees que no te necesitamos? Quiero que sepas que mamá está hecha polvo desde que te fuiste. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ella. Papá todavía sigue empinando el codo pero cuando llega del bar no hace sino dormir la mona y pasa de montar su típica _escenita_ de borracho. Yo creo que él también se siente mal por haberte golpeado en la cara. Nosotros te queremos mucho, Kenny. No nos importa quién eres o cómo es que puedes _revivir_ o _curarte._ No nos importa eso. Eres parte de la familia, Kenny.

Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

―Yo...,_ Yo no sé quién soy. _Tengo miedo de que por mi culpa...

―¡Basta! ―ella soltó con otro resoplido enfurruñado―. Con todo esto quiero decir que quizá sea la hora de que vuelvas a casa y dejes de quedarte en donde quiera que te estés quedando. Tienes que hacer las paces con papá de una maldita vez. Yo tampoco puedo seguir ejerciendo de intermediaria por más tiempo, de verdad que no. Esta tensión constante me está pasando factura.

―Lo siento tanto. Yo... ―Kenny balbuceó pero su garganta se sentía cerrada. No quería que su hermana sufriera por algo que había provocado él―. Karen…

―Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando contigo.

―Pero…

Karen cortó sus palabras con un frío movimiento de mano.

―¡No! ¡No más evasivas! ¿Por qué no pruebas a ser sincero como siempre lo has sido?

―¡Estoy buscando la forma más adecuada de serlo! ―respondió Kenny molesto, apoyándose contra el Volkswagen.

Tanteó en su mente mil y una formas de contarle a su hermana la verdad. No era tan difícil al fin y al cabo. Además, se quitaría un tremendo peso de encima. Necesitaba contarle a Karen acerca de su relación con Craig. Aún se sentía confuso con sus sentimientos y necesitaba un punto de vista fuera de sí mismo y de Craig. No había nadie mejor que Karen para aconsejarle. ¡Ojala las palabras nacieran con tanta facilidad como uno deseara interiormente! Karen, por su parte, se apoyó también de espaldas a la furgoneta, justamente a su lado.

―Hay una razón por la que tanto Stan como yo queramos saber lo que te pasa y que tú tanto te aferras por no decir.

El pecho de Kenny se cerró sintiéndose culpable de la tristeza que notó en la voz de su hermana.

―Porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. Ésas son las razones que nos mueven.

Aquella declaración que necesitaban escuchar sus oídos hizo que aparcara por un instante toda su confusión y sentimiento de culpabilidad. Abrazó a su hermana sin que ella lo viera venir; sin embargo, ésta recibió el abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo. Después de finalizar el abrazo, la invitó a sentarse dentro de la furgoneta. Ahora se sentía dispuesto a contarle todo. La jovencita apoyó su cuerpo contra el volante y miró a su hermano esperando paciente a que él comenzara a desvelar el motivo de su silencio. Kenny suspiró. Debería haber sabido que no podría evitar aquella conversación aunque hubiese querido.

―Estoy pasando las noches en la casa de la persona con la que estoy teniendo una relación que podría describir como seria o… estable.

Los ojos de Karen se abrieron hasta el límite. ―¿Seria? ¿Una relación estable? ¿Tienes pareja, Kenny?

Asintió escuetamente en respuesta.

―¿Quién es? ―se precipitó a preguntar Karen, ansiosa por saber el nombre de la _afortunada―._ ¿Está contigo en clase, verdad?

Kenny volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza.

―¿Es Heidi? ¿O puede que sea Annie Faulk? Tú me habías contado que habías estado con Millie. ¿Es ella entonces?

―No. No es ninguna de ellas.

Karen meditó por unos segundos más. Memorizó el listado de nombres femeninos que había inscrito en el mismo curso de su hermano. Se mordió el labio un tanto preocupada. Las demás chicas de la lista tenían novio.

―¡Oh, Kenny, por el amor de dios! ¡Espero que no sea una que ya tenga novio o una mayor que tú!

Kenny carcajeó. Esta vez negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos por el pelo en signo de nerviosismo. Retomó su mirar sobre ella. Los ojos añiles de Kenny le pedían que se diera cuenta de algo que le estaba costando un mundo decir. Karen tardó varios segundos para alcanzar la respuesta que tanto reclamaban los ojos de su querido hermano de diecisiete años. De repente, ella se irguió cual poste en su asiento. La mirada impactada de Karen hizo que él se avergonzara. Ella puntuó:

―No es una chica. Tú estás saliendo con un chico de tu clase.

Estaba claro que Karenina no había esperado esa declaración ni en el más surrealista de los casos. Se recompuso enseguida, tomó aire como queriendo tener para sí toda la comprensión habida y por haber, y volvió a retomar la conversación por donde la había dejado.

―¿Y quién es él?

La pregunta hizo eco en los oídos de Kenny. Se dio ánimos. La verdad estaba contada a medias. Faltaba la otra parte. Sólo tenía que contar la otra mitad y respirar tranquilo por una vez después de tanto tiempo. No obstante, el intento de contarlo le estaba pasando factura: había prometido a Craig no decirlo. Era "_su_" secreto. No quería involucrar a nadie. Pero, frente a este caso, la situación estaba cabalgando fuera de su control. Debía decir la verdad a su hermana porque no quería que ella se preocupara innecesariamente por él.

―Es el hijo de los Tucker, Craig.

Si la declaración de Kenny de ser gay ya era de por sí una idea inesperada para Karen, el hecho de admitirle que estaba saliendo con Craig ya le había hecho sonsacar a Karen una reacción de pasmo indescriptible. De cualquier compañero de clase, el menos que se había esperado ella era Craig. Eran tan diferentes que, vaya, ¡nadie se lo creería! Y Craig no parecía en absoluto ser un chico de tendencia homosexual. No era afeminado. No es que todos los chicos gays fuesen afeminados, pero normalmente los chicos más liberales del pueblo se les notaba a leguas. Un ejemplo era Butters Stotch. Aquel rubillo lindísimo jamás sería atrapado por garras féminas por mucho que algunas hubieran deseado tener a un joven tan comprensible y cariñoso como él en sus vidas.

Él, Kenny, tampoco tenía ni un pelo de afeminado; además, siempre había estado pululando entre faldas y escotes. Karen, por su parte, parecía que le había dado un rictus facial: había quedado boquiabierta y sin parpadear por noción de largos segundos, rozando casi el minuto.

―Craig... ―Karen masculló finalmente casi intentando engullir lo antes posible la nueva información―. ¿Craig es gay? ¡Estoy que no me lo creo! ¡No, no me lo creo! No lo asimilo. Y tú…, ¿él y tú…? ¡Oh, joder, joder, joder! ¿Esto va en serio? ¿Es verdad?

Kenny mantuvo su mirada gacha. Su hermoso pelo arremolinado, tan claro, hecho a base de luz, caía hacia delante por arriba de sus hombros hasta ocultarle parcialmente el rostro. A marchas forzadas había tenido que contarlo todo de golpe y se sentía jodidamente estremecido, como si le hubieran abierto el pecho en canal, de una tajada, y pudiesen conocer todo lo que guardaba por dentro. Él dijo que sí casi entre balbuceos, que era verdad. Kenny no entendía por qué se sentía culpable de haberse enamorado hasta las trancas de Craig. O quizá fuese al revés: puede que se sintiese culpable porque una persona tan increíblemente impresionante como Craig hubiese puesto su interés en "_algo_" como él. Deslizó sus ojos hacia Karen. Esperó rotundo el encontrar en el rostro de su hermana un gesto acusatorio de repulsión, de total horror. Temió, incluso, que ella se diera media vuelta y lo dejara a él con su verdad en la cuneta. Pero no fue así. En vez de eso, para ahondar más aún su sentimiento de confusión, encontró por sorpresa una sonrisa de cariño, de comprensión y, luego, otro abrazo acompañado de mil y un besos chocando afablemente en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el afectuoso contacto cálido recibido por Karen aliviara su crispado sentido de los nervios.

Ya lo había dicho todo.

Ya podía respirar tranquilo.

_**********жжжжжж**_

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO VI.

_ El tema "Blue Condition" de Cream tampoco me pertenece, pero eso no significa que no me haga recordar a mi querido Craig :3._

_NOTA: Capítulo revisado el día 12 de Mayo de 2014. _


	7. Cap VII Voluntades involuntarias

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By_ Silenciosa_**

___Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen (:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII. Voluntades involuntarias.**

_"Hay diferencia entre buena voluntad, amistad y amor. Buena voluntad es la que puedo tener al que nunca vi ni tuve del otro conocimiento que oír sus virtudes o nobleza, o lo que pudo y bastó moverme a ello. Amistad llamamos a lo que comúnmente nos hacemos tratando y comunicando o por prendas que corren de por medio. De manera, que a la buena voluntad se dice entre ausentes y amistad entre presentes. Pero amor corre por otro camino. Ha de ser forzosamente recíproco, traslación de dos almas, que cada una de ellas asista más donde ama que adonde anima. (...) Con libertad ha de entregar las potencias a lo amado; (...) y el que amase por malos medios no se le puede decir que ama, pues va forzado adonde no le lleva su libre voluntad."_

Mateo Alemán, literato español del Siglo de Oro (1547-1614).

_**************жжжжжж**_

—¡Venga! ¡Más rápido, muchachos! ¡A sus puestos de una puñetera vez!

La voz gruesa del entrenador de football americano, muy severa y disciplinaria, resonó fuerte y sin necesidad de audífono. Un tropel de protestas y resoplidos en pos causante del cansancio se escucharon a modo de telón de fondo.

—¡Dejad de quejaros, panda de niñas mimadas! —vociferó de nuevo en respuesta a la holgazanería—. ¡Quiero que repitáis el _sprint_ como verdaderos hombres! ¿Acaso no queréis ganar el torneo anual? ¡Pues si es así, a trabajar sin quejarse! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Ey, Donovan! ¡Eh, tú! ¡Sí, sí, tú! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Ven aquí, Donovan! ¡Deja de ligar en la grada con tu novia si no quieres que te patee el culo!

Diez jóvenes varones volvieron a colocarse tras la línea de salida. En torno al campo de juego se había construido la típica estructura elíptica a modo de espacio para practicar atletismo. Dividida ésta en diez marcados tramos para cada uno de los corredores. El que más animado estaba por volver a correr era Kenny: le gustaba hacer deporte como método de evasión. El ejercicio conseguía, por unos instantes, hacerle olvidar de la problemática situación que mantenía con sus padres, la obligación de acallar su relación secreta con Craig, su maltrecha situación económica por la cual trabajaba como un burro y, para adalid de pesares… el nuevo germen de desconfianza sembrado entre Stanley y él y que tanto le estaba haciendo daño. Kenny podía discutir con Kyle o Cartman y no dirigirles la palabra durante semanas o meses. Pero con Stan no podía. No podía imaginarse estar mal con él ni en el peor de los casos. Le dolía hasta tal punto que le costaba respirar. Ellos habían tenido siempre una relación cojonuda. Mucho, muchísimo mejor que la que podría tener Stanley con Kyle. Stan y Kyle podían estar férreamente unidos, ser uña y carne, como de repente odiarse sin reparar en el daño que se podían hacer; sin embargo, la amistad de Stanley y él era más estable: ésta había permanecido intacta durante muchos años sin quebrantarse. En una mañana, los cimientos de su amistad se habían venido abajo con un único y sutil golpe de dedo pulgar e índice.

Estando de cuclillas, flexionó estirando hasta los topes sus tonificadas piernas. Era bastante flexible; curiosamente más que cualquier chico de su edad. Primero, una pierna; luego, la otra. Se ayudó con los brazos para hacerlas estirar bien. Éstos también fueron estirados hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocase más allá de los tobillos. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, armónicos. Kenny se sentía a gusto con la elasticidad de su cuerpo y lo bien que funcionaba trabajando juntos cerebro y cuerpo. El uniforme de deporte se componía de pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas, ambas de verde chillón en conjunción con el color de la bandera del equipo. Éste dejaba entrever lo espléndida que era su varonil figura de joven adolescente que cabalgaba entre la niñez y la madurez. ¡No todos los días se tendrán diecisiete radiantes años!

Un tropel de silbidos, acompañados conjuntamente con su nombre, llegó a sus oídos:

_—¡Wow,_ McCormick!

_—¡Keeeeen,_ cómo nos gusta verte hacer flexiones! ¡Venga va, haz dos más para verte mover ese bonito culo!

—¡Madre mía!

Un puñado chicas habían venido con intención de ver el entrenamiento desde las gradas después de la última clase. Muchas eran animadoras, vinculadas sin remedio al devenir del equipo de football. Algunas de éstas chillaron declamaciones más respecto a su persona. Él agachó la cabeza y carcajeó para sí ante la escenita sin responder a dichas dedicatorias. Sus compañeros varones, en consecuencia, se rieron de él. Cuando terminó de estirar, se ató torpemente el pelo molesto que siempre caía a sus anchas hasta el inicio de los hombros con una simple goma elástica que llevaba en la muñeca y se preparó tras la línea blanca de salida. En sus flancos ya estaban preparados sus compañeros de clase. A su derecha tenía a Token. Un gran oponente; el mejor del equipo. No había deporte que se resistiera a aquel chaval. Nacarada piel oscura humedecida por el sudor brillaba hermosa bajo el duro sol de media tarde y músculos tensos, bien definidos, preparados para ponerse en marcha en cualquier momento. A dos cuerpos más allá de Token se situaba Stanley. Parecía concentrado en lo suyo, o quizá demasiado abstraído mirando a un punto habido a lo lejos, colocado en posición de salida para comenzar la carrera. Desvió enseguida la mirada que enfocaba hacia Stan por temor a que se diera cuenta de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Al final giraron noventa grados los ojos añiles de Kenny y chocaron inesperadamente con otros muy, muy conocidos para él. Para entonces ya su corazón había comenzado a latir furioso; embotando sangre fresca por todo su cuerpo ahora preso de súbita emoción. Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, Craig Benjamin Tucker se había situado a su izquierda. A diferencia de Stan o Token, a Craig lo había obligado el jefe de estudios a alistarse en el equipo de football por sus constantes faltas disciplinarias. ¡Estúpido señor Mackey que creyó que apaciguaría la rebeldía de Craig a base de deporte!

Al principio, se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y miró fugazmente a todas direcciones, desconfiado. ¿Alguno de los allí presentes se habría fijado en la fuerte conexión de miradas que mantenía con Craig? No, en absoluto. A ninguno de sus compañeros se les pasaría por la cabeza que entre Craig y él hubiese más que un simple trato de compañerismo. Esta idea hizo que volviera a clavar su mirar en el joven sinestésico. Entonces se relajó y dejó que sus ojos hablaran por él.

Los secretos atrapan como el mejor de los perfumes. Atrapan como una bebida alcohólica. Un vermut o quizá… un buen brandy. Aquel secreto le aturdía, le hacía sentir confuso pero vivo como nunca antes. Era arrastrado por la atracción estando totalmente consciente de sus actos. Los furtivos encuentros mantenidos por los dos no resultaron fáciles de esconder para Kenny a ojos de los demás; sin embargo, Craig actuaba sin demostrar a nadie lo cuán profunda era su relación realmente. La minuciosidad con que escondía Craig sus sentimientos al mundo era digna de admiración para él. Si tuviera el carácter de Craig, posiblemente no hubiera sido vencido, herido, reemplazado o humillado en tantas ocasiones en el pasado. Sobre todo, no hubiera sido sustituida tantas incontables veces su incondicional amistad para con Stan por la tormentosa amistad que ofrecía Kyle. Amistad reciclada; triste amistad de sustitución, de quita y pon como los feos tatuajes de feria. Eso era en el fondo lo que era su amistad de Kenny con Stanley.

Su corazón se enfrió como el mismísimo hielo y su alma comenzó a pesar tanto que parecía que iba a desprenderse de él, hundirse en el suelo y atravesar las profundidades cavernosas de la tierra. El dolor por ser sustituido pesa más que el Universo sobre una balanza de latón.

Craig lo observaba sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión gestual. Parecía maquinar algo mentalmente debido a las reacciones que él, Kenny, habían sido legibles, a través de su mirada, para alguien tan observador e incorregible como lo era Craig.

Kenny volvió la cabeza hacia abajo y se mordió instintivamente la comisura de los labios refrenando toda pretensión de besar a Craig, de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, hasta que le suplicara gruñendo clemencia ante la falta de oxígeno. Después de haber amanecido juntos no habían vuelto a coincidir en todo el día. Estudiaban diferentes ramas. Mientras que Kenny había optado por la rama de Expresión Artística, Craig se había decantado por Humanidades… al igual que Stanley. Craig y Kenny compartían asignaturas en común como Lenguaje y Literatura —en la cual se habían sentado juntos—, Filosofía o Música. En aquel día habían tenido Lenguaje y Literatura, clase que Craig se había negado en rotundo a ir tras la discusión con el profesor Smith el día anterior, y Música, a la que tampoco Craig decidió presentarse a segunda hora. Así que no fue hasta el fin de las clases, hora del entrenamiento del equipo de football, de cuatro a cinco, hasta que se volvieron a ver. Era imposible evitar fijarse en Craig desde que se topó con él al comienzo del entrenamiento. Guardar sus sentimientos le estaba costando un mundo. Y… ¡vaya! ¡Vaya que si Craig lo sabía! Para colmo, éste disfrutaba desafiándole. Craig disfrutaba del nerviosismo que conseguía sonsacarle cada vez que se le acercaba indiferente pero con guardada premeditación, o cuando le dirigía una escueta y fría palabra o mirada delante de sus compañeros sin tan siquiera inmutarse mientras que Kenny intentaba refrenar los deseos de abalanzarse allí mismo sobre él y arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. El chico sinestésico había aprendido muy bien la lección de guardar secretos y ponerlos en práctica contra la voluntad —hecha con harapos— que conformaba el espíritu de Kenny. ¡Maldito, maldito, canalla de mirada impresionante!

Craig, uno; Universo restante, Stanley incluido, cero.

Lo escuchó carcajear en voz ronca.

—Admítelo, Kenneth —le dijo finalmente—. Volverás a perder contra mí.

Si sus amigos hubieran puesto el oído a lo que le había dicho Craig, hubieran pensado que hablaba desafiante acerca de la carrera. Pero el matiz era diferente: el matiz verdadero de sus palabras era otro. Estaba retándole y Kenny era consciente de ello. Lo retaba a un juego en donde el ratón se había merendado al gato a primeras de cambio. Estaba poniendo de manifiesto delante de todos y de la manera más directa posible la debilidad que sentía por él. Y Kenny lo sabía. Y nadie más, salvo ellos dos, lo sabían. Aquí, el que no se juega el pellejo, jamás ganará una partida al póquer. Kenny respondió con una risotada, muy resuelta, y le soltó diciendo con el descaro que siempre le ha caracterizado:

—Eso es lo que tú te crees, Tucker. Puedo hacer que pierdas ahora mismo y cuantas veces quiera.

Su arrogancia fingida hizo que le arrancara una sonrisa a Craig, quien intentó disimularla cuanto antes. Kenny lo volvió a mirar de reojo y no pudo ocultar un sonrojo digno de un niño de seis años. Craig le había sonreído: una sonrisa como sacada del fondo de un cajón que normalmente no se abre. En aquellos labios cerrados con fuerza no afloraba una sonrisa a menos que la sintiera de verdad. Quizá por eso, la poca necesidad de sonreír a la fuerza aunada con la rigidez de unos ojos oscuros que no parecían cansarse de mostrarse fríos, producía que la mayoría de la gente pensase que era incapaz de entender bien la personalidad de Craig. Se entrecruzaron de nuevo sus miradas y le respondió con una sonrisa ligera, nerviosa aunque soleada, llena de un significado que sólo Craig sería capaz de leer. Era una sonrisa no muy pronunciada, una sonrisa arcaica equiparable a cualquier estatua de rostro helénico. No era una sonrisa accesible: no todos recibían la naturalidad de aquella sonrisa por parte de Kenny. Él, sólo él, Craig, era dueño de aquella sonrisa inaccesible, resplandeciente, muy bella, como la de los kuroi y korai, como las efigies egipcias en sus respectivos pedestales, con su gracia inmovilizada y duradera. Mágica, eterna, infranqueable, hierática. Kenny como una pieza de museo expuesta en la mejor de las exposiciones de arte con un cartel en el que se lee "_No tocar_".

La evidencia bien escondida por ambos muchachos fue tal que por unos instantes apenas pudieron hacer otra cosa que decirse en silencio: "_Bueno… Aquí estamos. Callándonos todo pero diciéndonos todo al mismo tiempo_". Por el aire flotó una risa reprimida que amenazaba con hacerse notar entre los demás presentes. Toda la frialdad que existía aparentemente entre ellos les parecía ahora un artificio; una obra de teatro bien dirigida. Delante de todos, ellos representaban otra vez sus viejos personajes, sus viejos papeles. Se preguntaron cómo demonios habían logrando mantener lo suyo en secreto durante tanto tiempo. La respuesta era bien simple: no tenían más que quitarse el disfraz y mirarse el uno al otro para sentirse libres y asumir el sencillo papel de ser ellos mismos.

—¡En sus marcas! —gritó el entrenador avisando de la cuenta atrás—. ¡Preparados! ¡Listos! ¡Ya!

Kenny salió arrancando con una marcha prometedora. En la primera curva ya estaba en la misma línea de Token Black. Por detrás les seguían los demás compañeros... salvo uno. Craig se ponía a la cabeza con una facilidad sorprendente. En la siguiente línea de cincuenta metros Kenny elevó la velocidad, se hizo un hueco por delante de Token y poco a poco consiguió tener a Tucker a tiro. No fue hasta la curva cuando decidió sacar su _energía_ y alcanzarle. Craig incrementó la marcha pero no le fue suficiente: a pocos metros de alcanzar la línea, la figura del albino lo había pasado casi como un rayo.

El entrenador quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. ¿Cómo demonios había sido capaz de adelantar a los dos ases del equipo el hijo enclenque y desgarbado de los McCormick?

A menos de varios segundos de clara desventaja, Craig había llegado a la meta en segundo lugar. Las chicas se levantaron cual resorte de los asientos de las gradas. Aplaudieron y chillaron como si les fuera la vida en ello. Bueno, ¡qué más da! Ellas siempre aclamaban al ganador. Ya sea Kenny, Craig, Token o el mismísimo Usain Bolt. Kenny frenó sus pies hasta pararlos completamente. Respiraba a trompicones bocanadas de aire. Se reclinó sobre las rodillas con sus manos para que el diafragma trabajase más fácil y dejase de doler, luego, creyó que lo conveniente era sentare en el suelo y así hizo.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse, de pronto.

—Me he esforzado demasiado —balbuceó Kenny, con sus ojos llevados hacia lo alto—. Mierda.

Entretanto, escuchó en boca del entrenador felicitaciones de su parte por la buena marca de velocidad que había hecho. Pero Kenny no le prestó demasiada atención; permanecía mirando el firmamento. Craig fue el único que se percató de ello. Miró de reojo al cielo y vio que había nublado inesperadamente. Desconcertado, posó los ojos en Kenny, quien parecía estar al borde de desfallecer.

—Para ser más bajito que Black y Tucker, no veas lo rápido que eres, muchacho. ¡Eres bastante bueno! ¡Ya podéis tomar ejemplo de McCormick, grupo de vagos de tres al cuarto! —escuchó decir al entrenador.

—¡Bah, eso no tiene ningún mérito! —rezongó Cartman pasando por al lado de Kenny para luego decirle a la cara con aquel par de ojos brillantes color caramelo—: Todos sabemos que los que viven en ghettos saben correr. Así no les coge la pasma cuando los pillan robando.

Kenny, sentado, desde el suelo, estiró más una de sus piernas para hacerle la zancadilla a Cartman mientras pasaba por delante. Su compañero de casi dos metros se tropezó sin venirse en ningún momento al suelo. Kenny maldijo su mala suerte pero rió desganado debido a la debilidad que sentía. Jesús, era Eric Theodore Cartman. Si hubiera sido otra persona, le hubiera partido la cara a hostias. Pero Cartman era Cartman. Y siempre soltaría burradas contra su pobreza hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¡Venga, dejaos de tonterías vosotros dos! —pidió el entrenador. Luego se dirigió a los demás y alzó la voz lo más que pudo para que le prestasen atención—: ¡A las duchas ya! ¡Hemos terminado por hoy! ¡Recuerden que el sábado tenemos entrenamiento a las ocho de la mañana! Y… ¡ay pobre de aquel que decida quedarse pegado entre las sábanas porque se acordará de mi nombre hasta el puto día del Juicio Final!

Los corredores se dirigieron al edificio principal. Kenny los vio marchar aún sentado en el duro pavimento. Puso su atención en Stanley. Su amigo se había dirigido a las gradas trotando para acercarse y saludar a su novia Wendy. Wendy y Stan se intercambiaron varias palabras, un beso escueto por parte de éste y, acto seguido, marchó en dirección a las duchas. En ningún momento Stanley había puesto su atención a él. Kenny descubrió para sí que quería recibir de Stan una mirada igual de intensa como la que se habían intercambiado durante el recreo. Puede que fuese un recuerdo semejante a un puntapié: se sentía arrojado a esa situación que le había perturbado por completo pero que en el fondo… le había conmocionado. Kenny deseó pensar que se equivocaba, que Stan tarde o temprano, antes de alejarse se voltearía para mirarle. Esperó y esperó aun desconociendo por qué quería que sucediera aquello de nuevo. Deseó que ocurriera con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue así: entristecido, el corazón de Kenny volvió a endurecerse y a pesarle dentro del pecho y sin saber muy bien el porqué. Kenny pensó que si fuera un chico pelirrojo, con carácter fuerte y pecoso, posiblemente Stan le hubiera prestado la atención que merecía y, quizá, el amagado intento de dirigirle la palabra para arreglar definitivamente las cosas. Claro que Kyle no perdía el tiempo en deportes después de que le negaran participar en el equipo de baloncesto debido a su corta estatura. A aquellas horas Kyle debería estar ya encerrado en la biblioteca municipal del pueblo. Estudiando, estudiando y estudiando. Normal que tuviese una falta de dioptría de cuatro en cada ojo. Su deporte extremo: alcanzar los libros de la estantería más alta.

Una figura alta le tapó el sol y proyectó una oscura sombra que se cernió sobre él. Era el entrenador.

—¿Te encuentras bien, McCormick?

Asintió con un sí aletargado. —Estoy un poco mareado. Una bajada de tensión, nada más.

El cielo estaba oscurecido, totalmente encapotado, del que comenzó a caer una deleble llovizna. Maldijo para sí, entre dientes. Luego se levantó con dificultad y el efecto de la gravedad al erguirse produjo que su cuerpo tambaleara un poco, presa de la debilidad de la sangre. En su cabeza sintió un hormigueo y la vista se le oscureció con puntitos negros que le recordó a las manchitas que se dispersan en un film muy antiguo con el traspasar rápido de fotogramas. Los oídos le pitaron y la temperatura de su piel comenzó a ascender progresivamente. ¡Maldita, maldita necesidad extrema de azúcar en su organismo!

Ante el profesor y él mismo se acercó un joven que lo asió sin apenas darse cuenta. Lo agarró firmemente en torno a su espalda y le hizo levantar el brazo más próximo para que lo colocara sobre los hombros de éste y así recostar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era Craig quien lo ayudaba. Era inconfundible su tacto frente al de cualquier otra persona. Suave y acogedor. Kenny nunca creyó que podía equiparar un cuerpo, en este caso el de Craig, con un hogar, un lugar caliente, brillante y confortable, en el cual dejar cobijar su sombra.

—No se preocupe, entrenador —dijo Craig mientras lo dirigía sin oponer Kenny resistencia—. Ya me encargo yo de Kenneth.

_Kenneth_. Era sólo escuchar su verdadero nombre en boca de Craig y sentir calor. Un calor que se extendía como miel caliente deslizándose voraz por su piel. Un agradable ardor que abrasaba su interior sin hacerle daño, que lo transportaba a un lugar confortable y seguro y que jamás antes hubiera podido idealizar ni en la mejor de las imaginaciones. Y Kenny siempre creyó que poseía una imaginación muy nítida. Era tener a Craig a su lado y la decepción dolorosa que sentía a causa de Stanley desaparecía de un borrón. _  
_

—Muy bien, Tucker. Lleva a tu compañero a las máquinas expendedoras y haz que se tome una bebida energética para que le suba la tensión.

El camino hasta el interior del instituto fue bastante corto en opinión de Kenny. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, había sido arrastrado con toda su voluntad cedida hasta la zona de reprografía: un ala del instituto resuelta en un final cerrado de pasillo en donde estaban dispuestos grandes fotocopiadoras que podían ser utilizadas por los alumnos a un módico precio. Allí, antes de llegar al final de aquel pasillo donde se situaba la reprografía, en uno de los lados, se disponían varias máquinas expendedoras, tanto de bebida como de chucherías. Enfrente de las máquinas, se abrían grandes ventanas con alféizar pronunciado hacia dentro a modo de banco en el cual poder sentarse. Craig hizo que se sentara en uno de estos descansillos. McCormick quedó apoyado contra los cristales reforzados del marco de madera de la ventana. Respiró hondo y cerró los párpados de puro agotamiento hasta casi quedarse dormido. No había ni un alma; las clases habían finalizado desde hacía una hora. El silencio plúmbeo que circundaba todo ahondaba más en la invitación a dejarse llevar por el letargo iniciático del sueño.

—Ten, Kenneth, bébete esto.

Craig lo despertó con su voz pragmática para pasarle una botella de isotónica azulada. Luego se sentó en el espacio vacío que quedó en el alféizar, junto a él. Fue un momento gracioso para ambos. Allí, los dos, dos varones a puertas de la veintena, parapetados, compartiendo la agradable intimidad de un asiento juntos, como dos chiquillos de jardín de infancia que lo comparten todo y aún no entienden qué hay de malo en querer con locura inocencia a su compañero de pupitre.

Kenny, aún sonriente si bien todavía adormilado, miró la botella que tenía flotando ante su rostro. Craig había cargado con las mochilas de ambos aparte de él. No supo si aceptar la oferta: eso de sentirse constantemente invitado no le gustaba; le hacía sentir mal. Craig hizo un ademán sencillo con la mano para que la cogiera.

—Vamos —le alentó—, te sentirás peor si prefieres quedarte con la tensión baja en vez de con la botella.

Al final accedió, tomándose en pocos tragos la isotónica. Se sintió mejor al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el azúcar comenzó a hacer efecto en su sangre. Sus piernas colgaban. Las balanceó varias veces como un niño pequeño cuando no sabe qué decir. Pero Craig sabía que era su forma silenciosa de decir gracias. Los pies de Craig no colgaban sino que llegaban hasta suelo. Ambos miraban hacia el frente, hacia las máquinas expendedoras colocadas a unos metros más allá. Afuera, el cielo había aclarado paulatinamente y la llovizna cesado.

Pasaron los minutos y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entreverse, débiles, rozándolos tímidamente a sus espaldas. Estos proyectaban las sombras de los dos por el suelo de baldosas de color calabaza que les precedía. El viento caliente de la tarde chocaba contra el ventanal como queriendo llamar la atención. Las vibraciones se componían de una gama compenetrada de azules, semejante al sonido estable de la electricidad que pasaba por los cables y que mantenían encendidas las máquinas expendedoras. Craig podía distinguir el zumbido del entramado de cables que se ocultaba tras la pared. Keny sabía que Craig era capaz de marcar con un lápiz por dónde estaban colocados los cables ocultos dentro de las paredes con tan sólo escuchar las vibraciones audibles de electricidad que éstos emitían, a modo de zumbidos, intermitentemente.

—Te he ganado, Craig —apuntó de repente haciendo gala de una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban al otro.

—Sí, cierto. Pero menudo precio has tenido que pagar para ganarme, ¿no te parece? —ironizó Craig en su voz cáustica—. Estás tan hecho mierda que ni puedes tenerte en pie tú solo. Eres un debilucho.

Kenny se echó a reír al oír aquello. "_¡Si supieras, Craig…!"_, pensaba. "_¡Si supieras lo fuerte que soy en verdad!"_

Su risa era de por sí contagiosa y los dos no tardaron en reírse al unísono.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó Craig en medio de la risa.

Frunció el ceño. — ¿Hacer el qué?

—Tener siempre tan buen humor.

—No lo sé —respondió encogiendo los hombros —. El humor es lo único que me queda siempre.

—Vaya. ¿Lo crees así?

—Eso mismo creo. Tengo humor porque mi vida no puede ir a peor. Mi familia está rota, no tengo donde caerme muerto, me he metido en un lío tremendo mintiendo a mi hermana y a mis amigos, Stan ha discutido conmigo y yo…, y yo estoy aquí, como si nada, sentado a tu lado, riéndome contigo como si esto fuese lo único importante para mí ahora. ¿Y me preguntas cómo lo hago, Craig? No tengo ni la menor idea. Quizás creas que soy un egoísta que todo le da igual y que sólo piensa en sí mismo.

Al analizar para sí esta pregunta, había dirigido su mirada en dirección al rostro de Craig, quien tenía los ojos almendrados fijos al frente, en dirección a las máquinas expendedoras. De pronto, éstos se deslizaron finalmente hacia los suyos.

—No tengo perdón, Craig —prosiguió diciendo, sintiéndose observado por esos _ojos de bisturí_—. Tú estás aquí ahora, junto a mí, mirándome con tu cara de tío observador, comprensible, quizá pensando qué decirme para que piense lo contrario y consiga estar tranquilo pero..., ¡joder! ¡Yo estoy tranquilo! ¡Es eso lo que me hace sentir peor! ¡Soy un egoísta! Me siento tranquilo mientras que todo lo que he creído importante en mi vida se derrumba delante de mí. ¿Es cruel querer alejarme de todos ellos? Yo creo que sí. Y, ya ves…, el jodido humor es lo que me queda: estoy disfrutando lo poco bueno que queda de mí contigo. ¿Te das cuenta? Mentiría si te dijera que no odio esta situación y odio sentirme tan cómodo a la vez. Tan feliz. Y ésa es la verdad. Yo me siento cómodo estando contigo.

Sólo con tener a Craig cerca volvía el cálido hormigueo a recorrerle el cuerpo. No era sexual, al menos no totalmente. En todo caso, se sentía como algo íntimo, calmante y excitante a la vez. Todo al mismo tiempo. Avergonzado por no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para guardar sus emociones, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Craig. Kenny deseó fervientemente que lo besara o lo abrazara con fuerza. Pero, sin embargo, Craig se quedó impasible. Quieto. Finalmente, éste dijo con su voz de un sólo color:

—En eso te equivocas, Kenneth.

Alzó su cabeza y lo miró perplejo. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Piensa detenidamente acerca de lo que has dicho. ¿Crees realmente que estás cómodo conmigo?

Kenny se sintió herido a pesar de la benevolencia habida en las palabras del joven más mayor. ¡Él no quería pensar en nada! Sólo podía ceder a los deseos de cobijarse bajo el amparo de la estabilidad emocional de Craig. Mientras lo miraba consternado, incapacitado para poder pensar con congruencia, Craig tomó una respiración profunda, como si se resignara por algo, se sentó derecho y, para su sorpresa, carcajeó en deje amargo. Seguidamente, Craig extendió sus manos hacia él, sosteniendo en alto su rostro al cual se aproximó con una decisión tan marcada que hizo que se estremeciera por dentro. Los ojos de bisturí de Craig que, tras aquella franja densa color café, escondía una visión única, llena de colores, llena de luz y sonido, le hicieron enmudecer y rendirse ipso facto.

Craig deslizó un pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Eres un chiquillo inconsciente, Kenneth —le dijo—. Sí, yo también pienso que a veces puedes llegar a ser egoísta. Pero, del mismo modo, sé que en el fondo no tienes la culpa de serlo porque ni siquiera sabes que la tienes. Para mí eres como un niño pequeño que ha madurado antes de tiempo. Tú piensas que la vida ha sido siempre injusta contigo y sólo te ves con fuerzas de huir y ovillarte como una pelota en el mejor lugar que has podido dar para esconderte.

La voz grave y atrayente de Craig, digna ya de un hombre y no de un niño, lo conmovió. El miedo comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo como una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Se sentía asustado, temiendo a priori que algo acabaría mal entre ellos dos. Luego tragó con fuerza el nudo que había nacido en su garganta. ¿Dónde había quedado lo agradable de aquella conversación? ¿Por qué tan de repente ésta se había tornado a una versión oscura y crispada, maniatada a un ambiente enrarecido y denso?

—No entiendo a qué vienes con eso ahora. Me fastidia que pienses que no estoy cómodo contigo. ¿Crees que me estoy tomando nuestra relación como si fuera un estúpido juego?

Entonces miró a Craig a los ojos bajo un temor serio, gélido y atormentado como las aguas del Báltico.

—¿Qué coño es lo que te pasa, Craig?

La agradable voz de Kenny esta vez sonó herida hasta adquirir una tonalidad burdeos, equiparable a la seda italiana, una rica textura cromática que siguió estirándose con el predominio del bermellón y del granate, y que se contraponía al silbido azul cáustico del viento tamborileando contra los cristales perceptibles bajo la sinestesia de Craig. Lo escuchó suspirar débilmente bajo su atenta mirada. Lo asió por los hombros sin emplear la fuerza.

—Escucha, Kenneth, sé que éste no es un buen lugar para hablar de nuestra relación, pero jamás pongas en duda lo que yo pueda sentir por ti —puntuó en actitud seria. Dejó unos segundos para que se sosegara y prosiguió—: Es evidente que me importas. Por esa razón estoy yo aquí. Pero, ¿de aquí, de esta línea que nosotros hemos ya trazado, qué es lo que sigue? ¿Te has parado alguna vez a pensar en eso? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de nuestra relación? ¿Crees que es lo que tú en verdad quieres? En mi opinión... pienso que no. Que esto no es lo que quieres en el fondo. Aunque es cierto que te esfuerzas lo que no está escrito por intentar que lo nuestro funcione.

Kenny sintió sus palabras como un jarro de agua fría. Y quería reprocharle por ello. ¿Por qué ponía en entredicho lo que sentía por él? Sin embargo, no pudo. Había quedado enmudecido, tal y como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo sus cuerdas vocales. Era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente, renegó varias veces con la cabeza y con la mirada gacha.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —prosiguió Craig en un tono sereno, de confianza, pero a su vez, de resignación—. Aunque me importes más de lo que tú te imaginas, sé perfectamente que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti. No de la misma manera ni intensidad. No puedo prolongar esto por más tiempo, callándomelo como si no ocurriera nada. Hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Y, créeme, no necesito observarte demasiado para entender lo que ocurre contigo y tus sentimientos.

Aquellas palabras no las pudo ingerir Kenny. O más bien… no quiso ni tan siquiera intentarlo. Todavía expectante por la declaración de Craig, sintió la necesidad de apartarse de él. Así que de un brusco empujón, se liberó. Intentó aparentar ser lo más fuerte posible aunque por dentro su vulnerabilidad creciese. Entornó sus ojos, ahora oscurecidos a un añil pétreo. Ardían con inconfundible impotencia, enmarañada confusión, pero también poseían un toque de vulnerabilidad. Fue esa vulnerabilidad la que hizo de Kenny un ser débil. Débil con sus sentimientos, con sus juicios. Débil a mostrarse tal y como es. Un producto inconsciente de la tortuosa vida que había llevado desde pequeño.

—Me duele que digas eso. Me parece bien. ¡Qué digo…! ¡Me parece cojonudo! —ironizó desafiante, usando una mirada cegada por la furia.

—Ojalá me equivocara.

—¿Equivocarte? ¡Y una mierda! ¡No te estás equivocando! ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es joder lo nuestro!

Para ese entonces ya había alzado la voz y se había levantado del asiento. La agitación en su voz combinaba con el ardor de su mirada. Por un rato se quedaron observándose. Incluso separados, los dos comprendieron que la situación correosa del momento no les permitía retroceso alguno. Sintieron que todo debía continuar hasta el final. La mandíbula de Kenny quedó fruncida. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía obligar a Craig a que cambiase de parecer. El dolor abrumó sus sentidos.

—Muy bien, Tucker. Si eso es lo que opinas al respecto, genial, de puta madre. No tengo nada más que añadir. Lo nuestro ha terminado.

Kenny cogió con brusquedad su mochila que había sido colocada junto con la de Craig en el suelo y se la colgó de un hombro. Quiso cuanto antes desaparecer de allí y no hacerle frente a Craig por más tiempo; sin embargo, sus deseos y sus pies fueron refrenados. Craig se había levantado y lo había aferrado por un brazo hasta hacerle voltear y quedar los dos, cara a cara, uno cerca del otro. Forcejearon. Las ganas que sentía por desembarazarse hicieron que no se percatase del momento en que decidió Craig inclinarse y besarle en los labios sin previo aviso. Éste capturó su boca en un beso profundo y exigente. El impulso del beso hizo que los pies de Kenny retrocedieran unos cortos pasos. Tan pronto como Kenny recuperó el equilibrio, la dura superficie de una de las máquinas expendedoras le sorprendió al chocar contra su espalda bajo un ruido sordo.

Sus ojos habían quedado abiertos como platos debidos al súbito asalto de Craig. Primero intentó protestar contra su propio cerebro. Lo rechazó, empujó y tiró de él para que dejara de besarle. Luchó para liberar sus muñecas apresadas. Para entonces, su resistencia había caído en picado,desde un rascacielos para morir despedazada nada más besar el suelo. Torturarse no era cosa de sabios... Ni siquiera de idiotas. Su expresión se tornó en una necesidad hambrienta equiparable a la de su compañero. Al primer beso prosiguieron otros más rudos, cargados de ira y de pasión. Y todo ello, en medio del vacío pasillo, poniendo ambos en peligro su codiciado secreto compartido. Craig aflojó pronto sus muñecas. Nada más hacerlo, Kenny se había enroscado en el otro con los brazos. Estaba claro que no lo iba a rechazar esta vez. Al estrellarse su cuerpo contra el de su acompañante, sintió el miembro firme y erecto que éste guardaba dentro de sus bonitos pantalones cortos de chico atleta. La fina y delgada capa de la ropa de entrenamiento no ayudó a esconder su erección… ni tampoco la de suya propia. El duro bulto de Craig se empujaba contra su ingle. Kenny no tardó en suspirar débilmente de placer cuando comenzó a acunar su cadera contra la del otro. Estaba tan pegado a él, tan cerca, que podría quedar grabado en su cuerpo del mismo modo que un tatuaje.

Con una expresión ardiente en su mirada, Craig hizo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, quedando su cuello presa de sus besos. Kenny se estremeció y se mordió los labios cuando sintió que succionaba en un sensible punto del cuello hasta que ardió; pronto tendría ahí mismo una marca. La idea de ser marcado por Craig no era indulgente: causó una nueva ráfaga de dolor en su entrepierna. Tan imbuido estaba por el aturdimiento sensual de los besos que le proporcionaba Craig y del contacto magnético de sus cuerpos que no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que los labios de éste cesaran de buscarle. Se quejó gimiendo entre dientes ante la pérdida del contacto. Si Craig hubiese querido, lo hubieran hecho allí. Abriendo sus ojos y enfocándolos hacia el rostro de Craig, fue consciente de que éste le observaba.

—Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, Kenneth —le pidió—. Dime que me estoy equivocando. Dime que no soy una maldita _sustitución_ para ti.

No lo comprendió aunque quiso hacerlo. —¿Una... _sustitución?_

—Sí, una sustitución. ¿O es que crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darme cuenta de cuál es la verdadera y única razón por la que me has elegido a mí? ¿Tienes la mínima noción de por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con cualquier otra persona?

—Por Dios, Craig. ¿Una sustitución? ¿De qué puta sustitución me estás hablando? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Nunca he estado con ningún tío antes! ¡Yo antes salía y follaba con chicas! Jamás he tenido algo _serio_ con alguien salvo contigo, jodido imbécil. ¡Me he vuelto maricón por ti!

Kenny quedó de pie y se deshizo de entre los brazos de nuevo, con violencia, pero éste arremetió de nuevo aferrando su rostro, sin emplear fuerzas, y así obligarlo a que le mantuviera clavada la mirada.

—En el fondo lo sabes perfectamente. Sabes también que tu voluntad es reacia a reconocerlo, Kenneth. Tu voluntad siempre ha sido, es y será involuntaria. Y tú no tienes la culpa porque ni siquiera tienes la menor idea. Por eso sólo quiero hacértelo ver; quiero abrirte los ojos. Vamos, mírame. Mírame bien, mírame a la cara. ¿Te recuerdo a alguien en particular?

Craig lo volvió a besar y cuando murió el beso, el silencio se endureció como el granito. Kenny necesitó desconectar sus ojos de los de Craig. No los podía sobrellevar. Sus piernas temblaban mientras que su corazón parecía haberse revitalizado en latidos que estallaban con fuerza y resonaba en sus oídos.

—¿A quién te recuerdo?

—Escucha, Craig…

—¡No! ¡Ahórrate las explicaciones porque las odio! ¿Acaso no es mi gran parecido a cierta persona la causa de que te hayas fijado en mí? ¡Kenneth, dilo de una jodida vez! ¡Vamos, dilo ya!

—Lo estás jodiendo. Lo estás echando todo a perder. ¿Lo sabes, no? Esto no nos conviene.

—Veamos…, ¿a quién no le conviene? ¿A ti? ¿A mí? ¿O… puede que a Stan? Ahora que sabe que no estás contando con él como antes, seguro que no le conviene; seguro que no. Y a ti tampoco te conviene. Tú no estás cómodo conmigo porque en el fondo sabes que Stan es la persona que verdaderamente te importa.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta de una vez!

Gritó furioso Kenny. Empujó con fuerza a Craig y lo separó de él. Se sintió desesperado. Desesperado e histérico. Se llevó sus manos temblorosas a la cara. El agotamiento lo rebasó hasta convertirse en una pesadez insoportable. Se frotó los ojos, luchando contra la quemazón de la humedad ahora viviendo en sus pestañas. Espontáneamente fue sacudido por un sollozo.

—Tú..., tú no lo entiendes —se limitó a balbucear.

Se sentía terriblemente cansado. Ya no podía más. El mundo se le quedaba demasiado grande. Estaba cansado de luchar y no conseguir sino problemas y más problemas. Daño encima de más daño. Mierda encima de más mierda. Lloró en silencio, cargado de frustración, delante de Craig, ocultándose la cara con las manos. No quería que lo viese llorar.

De repente, levantó la cabeza cuando reaccionó al sentir el calor tibio del cuerpo de Craig presionarse contra él y ser acogido entre sus fuertes brazos. Se dejó abrazar. Permitió que le besara en la sien, en su cabello, en sus mejillas. Finalmente, Craig hizo que apartara sus manos de la cara, muy despacio, y presionó los labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso cálido. Afectuoso. Luego nació otro. Y otro.

Craig deshizo el último beso y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Cuando te hayas decidido, entonces házmelo entender, Kenneth.

Y así, sin más, Craig recogió su mochila y se alejó de allí.

**__****************жжжжжж**

Al girar la llave, los conductos se abrieron y del grifo de ducha salió un torrente de agua caliente que descendió como una cascada sobre su cuerpo e hizo que relajase los músculos por primera vez en todo el día. El vapor se extendió por el aire de aquel recinto cerrado y empapó las baldosas blancas de las paredes. Kenny se enjabonó todo el cuerpo y el pelo, irguiendo el cuello para que la espuma se desprendiera con el paso del agua que caía. Gotitas acogedoras chispearon contra su hermoso rostro carente de melanina. Sus pestañas invisibles almacenaron gotitas de agua dulce. Como ruido de fondo, escuchó las conversaciones de sus compañeros. Éstos habían terminado de bañarse, sólo quedaba él, y se estaban terminando de vestir para irse. Hablaban en corrillo, en voz alta, ruidosamente, con muchos tacos entre palabra y palabra. Estas charlas tocaban temas deportivos y sexo en su gran mayoría. Hicieron apuestas de quién iba a ganar en el partido de football que emitirían aquella misma noche. La gran mayoría optó por los Giants; otros, sin embargo, se decantaron por los Patriots. También hacían comentarios acerca de chicas, del tipo: _¿te fijaste qué pedazo par de tetas tiene fulanita? ¿Y viste cómo menea el culo menganita cuando camina?_ En efecto, no había más profundización a esa trivial y monotemática subrepticia del deseo emergente que sentían sus compañeros por el sexo femenino. Kenny anteriormente participaba en esas conversaciones, incluso había sido, casi siempre, el foco principal de las mismas. Era él quien, hará varios meses, no paraba de hablar y hablar acerca de tal o tal chica. Ahora no le interesaba involucrarse en esas conversaciones. Lo que es más: se las antojaba repetitivas y muy aburridas. Tetas, culo, tetas, coño, tetas, piernas y vuelta a empezar. Lo único que variaba era el nombre de la chica en cuestión... si es que se lo sabían. Se preguntó mentalmente si algo tenía que ver eso con su _"cambio"_ de acera. Desde que se instaló Craig en su vida, o mejor dicho, desde que él irrumpiera en la vida monótona de Craig, su interés compulsivo por las mujeres había decrecido a una velocidad pasmosa. El deseo no era el mismo. No vislumbraba en él el mismo interés de antes. Tampoco era que se fijara en otros varones. No sentía ningún morbo o calentón por ver a sus compañeros bañarse en pelota picada. En pocas palabras: Kenny sentía una especie de castración. Una castración romántica. Se empalmaba hasta dolerle cuando estaba con Craig o simplemente cuando se limitaba a pensar en él. Sólo con él había sido capaz de excitarse en los últimos meses.

Kenny evitó pensar en ello. Evitó pensar en Craig y en la manera en que éste había acabado con su relación. Asustado ahora por sentirse solo, no sabía cómo debería lidiar a partir de ahora con su vida. Y la única persona que siempre había sido capaz de darle consejos acerca de todo, estando ahí todo el tiempo para él, era la misma persona que ahora había decidido dejarle. ¿Por qué pensaba Craig hasta la obstinación que le importaba Stan de manera amorosa? ¿De verdad creía que estaba enamorado de su amigo? ¡Era de locos! Y, como todas las hojas de papel que se pliegan y se repliegan sobre sí mismas, sus temores acabaron por enmarcar un mismo punto, una única solución. Se sucedió tumultuoso un tropel de sentimientos que eran reacios a responder en favor a la verdad. A su verdad. Una verdad escondida. Enterrada, quizá. Olvidada en el páramo del pretérito. Un recuerdo como trozos intrascendentes de una conversación o de sentidos que se desmoronaban frente a la razón, abandonados a su suerte sin sustancia precisa. Kenny sintió todo esto a la vez, agitado, irritado, mezclado, le hacía sentir débil. Empequeñecido y débil. No tardó demasiado en que dentro de su mente se terminaran encajando las últimas piezas del puzzle y la idea comenzase a florecer tímidamente.

_Stanley. Stanley Marsh._

De un brusco movimiento, cerró las llaves del grifo y el agua había dejado de brotar. Asió la toalla que había colocado cerca y comenzó a secarse rápidamente. Las voces de sus compañeros proseguían en su superflua charla de voluptuosidad femenina y deportes rudos encharcados en violencia física. Craig no estaba allí. Posiblemente había optado por irse a casa. Aquella decisión tomada por Tucker fue agradecida por Kenny. Si hubiera estado Craig presente, no hubiera sabido cómo actuar. Finalmente se acercó desnudo a las taquillas esquivando las figuras de sus compañeros que entorpecían su camino. Algunos le hablaron; le contaban chorradas y bromas sobre los mismos temas de tertulia que mantenían entre todos ellos. Kenny no se molestó en responder ni a comentar sobre nada. No estaba por la labor. Simple y llanamente profería muecas muy semejantes a sonrisas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sentía que quería llorar más que esgrimir sonrisas falsas de complicidad. Abrió la taquilla y sacó su ropa. Se vistió en silencio aunque veloz. Ahora tenía que pensar en ir a trabajar a la librería. A las cinco tendría que abrir y ya faltaban veinte minutos para que fuese la hora. Luego…, luego a las ocho cerraría, cobraría el mes de su paga, y…, ¿adónde demonios iría después? Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. Estaba solo; retrocedía al punto de partida. Volvía al principio cuando había decidido irse de casa. Desandar todo y estar solo de nuevo. Un ataque de pánico se apoderó de él durante unos segundos antes de que se las arreglara para frenarlo despacio.

_Stanley_.

Repitió de nuevo el nombre de aquel chico dentro de su cabeza con necesidad. Sin darse apenas cuenta.

Arriesgó mucho cuando decidió echar un vistazo culpable hacia el lugar donde estaba el motivo de toda su frustrada aunque recién nacida controversia. Fue sorprendente cuando descubrió que Stan estaba prácticamente a su lado. Aquel par de hermosos ojos claros, azul de nieve, más claros que cualquier nube solitaria de verano navegando a ras del horizonte, estaban fijos en su rostro, muy serios, contemplativos. Su amigo tenía la expresión confusa. Enmarcada ésta por cejas fruncidas. Éste se le acercó aún más. Ahí estaba él, el motivo de sus problemas. Parecía querer iniciar la conversación pendiente que tenían. Kenny sabía que no podría esquivarlo esta vez. Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente a mil por hora en su pecho, después de un leve letargo moribundo tras la marcha de Craig, y un inquietante nudo apretando fuerte en su garganta, intentó por todos los medios el permanecer lo más firme y neutral posible.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —le preguntó Stan en voz baja frente al charloteo ruidoso de los demás jóvenes que se escuchaba de fondo.

—Nada. Estoy bien.

—Me estás mintiendo, Kenny —le susurró más de cerca para que nadie, salvo él, lo oyera—: Sé que estás agitado y estás evitando llorar ahora mismo. Mírate, estás temblando.

—¡Deja de hacerme la puñeta, Stan! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

No podía enfrentar a Stan en aquel momento. Le era más fácil cerrarse en banda... tal y como haría Craig en un caso semejante. Quería salir, marcharse lo antes posible lejos de él. Terminó de ponerse la camiseta, cerró su taquilla y recogió su mochila. Todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de preocupación de Stanley. En cuanto salió por la puerta de las duchas, sin tan siquiera despedirse de nadie, aligeró el paso hasta acabar por correr cuando escuchó que Stan lo llamaba varias veces por su nombre. Llegó resoplando a la puerta principal del instituto. Salió corriendo y se apoyó contra la pared de la fachada edificio para recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Huir? Sí, estaba huyendo. Podría definirlo con treinta mil subterfugios pero, en resumidas cuentas, venía siendo lo mismo aunque le molestara el admitirlo. Kenny hundió su cabeza entre las manos, muy frustrado, como nunca lo había estado él antes. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Aquella situación lo desbordaba por completo.

—¡Kenny!

De toda la gente que podría llamarlo, descifró que aquella voz pertenecía a Stan. En efecto, lo había seguido. Cabezota, tozudo…, hermoso, encantador y simpático cabezota.

—¡Kenny!

Únicamente Karen y Stan se empecinaban en llamarlo "_Kenny"_ como si todavía fuese un niño pequeño.

—¡Espera! Espera un momento, Kenny. Por favor.

El joven se había puesto a su altura antes de que pudiera reaccionar con su llegada. Intentó retomar su camino sin prestarle atención a Stan, pero éste lo tomó por un hombro. Se volteó hacia él bruscamente.

—¿Es que no me puedes dejar tranquilo? ¡Mierda, tío! Si has venido hasta aquí para pedirme explicaciones o algo por el estilo, ahórrate el esfuerzo porque, de verdad, este no es el momento más adecuado.

—Oye, deja de comportarte así, ¿vale? Si estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Y desde cuándo te he pedido yo que lo hagas?

—Desde el momento en que decidiste que yo fuese amigo tuyo —respondió Stan muy seguro de sus palabras—. Tú y yo hemos estado apoyándonos en todo desde que éramos dos mocosos de parvulario. ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo ahora contigo si veo que estás mal? Yo sé…, sé perfectamente que tú harías lo mismo por mí si estuviera en tu lugar. Déjame que te ayude, Kenny. Confía en mí como cuando éramos críos.

Kenny se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Había abierto la boca para contestarle pero, sin embargo, de ésta no salió nada. Sus ojos volvían a escocerle. Algo húmedo resbaló sin su consentimiento por sus mejillas. Durante toda su vida, había estimado mucho, quizá, sobre todas las cosas existentes, su amistad con Stanley Marsh. Tanto que alcanzaba el mismo nivel de cariño que sentía Kenny hacia su hermana Karen. Saber de los propios labios de Stan que quería ayudarlo lo abrumó.

Fue reconfortado pronto por un confortable abrazo.

—Todo va a ir bien, Kenny. No estás solo —le alentó mientras posaba una mano sobre su maraña de pelo terriblemente claro.

Y él se dejó llevar en el abrir y cerrar de ojos de ese instante. Se sentía aliviado, sobre todo, por ver que Stan no iba a hostigarle a base de preguntas. Únicamente quería abrazarle. La efusiva bondad de Stan, cuya viveza era tan contagiosa como para apaciguar hasta la más pútrida de las situaciones, alcanzó de lleno su debilitado espíritu y lo elevó. Ahora Kenny no se sentía pesado o abrumado. Su alma se aligeraba como un globo de helio ascendiendo hasta perderse en el limbo de la estratosfera. Olvidó sus problemas. Olvidó momentáneamente el profundo dolor que le producía perder a Craig. Ése dolor se había convertido en una sombra intranquilizante, astringente, cuya única intención se remitía en atraparle y devolver sus pies a la tierra. Kenny cedió y olvidó; él quería seguir remontando hacia arriba, quería llegar a lo más alto. Craig era el plomo que lo hacía descender, Stan el aire que lo elevaba más y más. De repente volvía a ser un niño que sólo pensaba en jugar y en seguir a Stan por el simple hecho de sentirse feliz al estar a su lado.

Aquella situación hizo que reviviera trocitos de su pasado, donde los dos eran niños. Cuando Kyle aún no era amigo suyo. Antes de Kyle, ellos eran dos chiquillos de parvulario que lloraban a lágrima viva cuando sus madres los separaban para llevárselos a cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. Aquel cariño nació de nuevo en Kenny; el tipo de cariño que nace por sí solo y que nadie espera. Un cariño que había sido encubierto y enterrado vivo con la llegada y asentamiento permanente de Kyle en la vida de Stanley Marsh.

_**************жжжжжж**_

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO VII.

_En fin, ¡muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios -aunque sean poquitos me llegan al alma :D- y la tirada de visitas que recibo gracias a vosotros día tras día, ya sea en este fic como en algún que otro fic mío! ¡Galletitas para todos, fuck yeah! :D_

_ Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer hasta esta última línea,_

_Silen._

_**Última revisión:** 28 de febrero de 2014._


	8. Cap VIII De ventanas y pequeños mundos

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**_By_ Silenciosa**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen (: _

* * *

**Capítulo VIII. De ventanas y pequeños mundos.**

_"I was born in another world_

_strictly connected to a piece of my mind._

_Nothing more than a little land,_

_it is a small cradle where I'm a kid._

_(...) As you see, I'm the only survivor in this land."_

Extracto tema _To myself I turned_ de Lacuna Coil.

_******************жжжжжж**_

Craig Benjamin Tucker se sentía agitado. Muy nervioso. Los malos presentimientos son venenos suministrados a base de cuentagotas; no matan pero hacen sufrir lo indecible para aquellos quienes los padecen. Por primera vez en su vida, asumía que perdía el control sobre sí mismo. Ser incapaz de soportar sus emociones lo descolocaba por completo. Deseaba resarcirse destrozando cosas y aún así se contuvo. Estaba histérico. Su pecho ardía hasta lastimarle; si se lo hubiesen abierto en medio de un bosque, quedaría carbonizado hasta el más insignificante arbusto.

El camino de regreso a casa lo hizo solo. Nada más llegar y tomar un baño, supo perfectamente que no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo en su habitación por mucha tranquilidad que se exigiese a sí mismo. Su habitación, el impenetrable fortín en el cual se había ocultado desde niño, se había convertido de repente en el lugar más hostil del planeta. Cada rincón habido entre aquellas cuatro paredes le recordaba a Kenny. Durante un mes Craig había convivido con Kenny en su habitación sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo supiera. Ni tan siquiera sus padres o su hermana Ruby habían sido conscientes de ello. Ni sus amigos. Nadie. Después de la discusión que había tenido con el chico tan rubio cual albino, tras el entrenamiento, se resignó al pensar que Kenny jamás volvería a poner un pie allí. Puede que incluso jamás volvería a poner un pie en su vida. Kenny no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, de eso estaba seguro. Craig se sentía culpable después de todo.

¿Fue apropiado el haberle dicho la verdad a Kenny? En el fondo sabía que hacía bien. Había hecho lo mejor para Kenny. Puede que no para él, pero sí para Kenny. Craig había desestimado la idea de seguir adelante con su relación con Kenny porque estaba poniendo demasiado en juego y sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Sólo necesitaba que Stan tendiese la mano para que Kenny lo siguiera. Y, aunque a Craig le gustaría equivocarse en sus indagaciones, los malos presentimientos le advertían de lo contrario. Ser sustituido no es malo... siempre y cuando al que se ha sustituido quede desterrado al olvido. Y Stan seguía ahí, rondando cual mosca cojonera en la vida de McCormick.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Kenny lo escogiese a él después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y no a Stan como creía tácitamente? Sí, podría tener esa posibilidad. Pero lo veía todo tan claro ante sus ojos que le costaba asimilar ninguna otra opción. Craig tenía el mal presentimiento de que la suerte no iba a correr de su parte.

"_Fue todo tan extraño, Craig_", le había dicho Kyle muy apesadumbrado, aunque desencajado con una sonrisa frustrada, cuando había estado hablando con él en el aula. "_Nunca he visto a Stan así, tan dolido y frustrado. Yo he discutido mil veces con Stan, pero jamás, jamás en la vida lo he visto tan hecho polvo después de discutir con Ken. ¿Sabes? Creo que es la primera vez que ellos dos discuten. Y, joder, quizá me equivoque, pero era como si hubiesen estallado, como si se hubieran estado guardando ese resentimiento no de ahora, sino desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Eso me hace sentir idiota, Craig. En parte, porque nunca supe hasta qué punto era de importante para Stan su amistad con Ken_."

Se enfureció consigo mismo pensando en por qué había dejado que todo aquello hubiera pasado entre Kenny y él. ¿Si tenía noción de lo que podía pasar entre Kenny y Stan, por qué siguió con Kenny? Muy fácil: se había enamorado hasta las trancas que muy poco le importó ser la segunda opción. Y si había ido a hablar con Kyle fue por una razón más obvia que la anterior: si ayudaba a Kyle, le sería más fácil quitarse a Stan de en medio. De todos modos, de poco le había servido. Finalmente, Craig había optado por romper con Kenny. Lo mejor era dejar que Kenny se sintiera libre de escoger. De pensar con detenimiento en lo que sentía y que aclarara sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. O era Stan o era él. Uno de dos.

Tampoco fue tan malo sincerarse con alguien. En verdad, Kyle había sido una especie de sorpresa agradable para él, de esas que no se esperan ni por asomo. Había descubierto que Kyle estaba tan desorientado como él con el tema de su sexualidad y de su enamoramiento no recíproco hacia otra persona. Aparte de eso, ambos tenían muchos rasgos en común. Y es que había algo insondable en Kyle Broflovski. Por la habitual expresión de su cara y su voz no resultaba fácil adivinar qué pensaba, qué sentía.

Craig, estando acostumbrado siempre a desvelar personalidades con facilidad, encontrarse a alguien tan complejo como él, era toda una evidente sorpresa. Y, de la misma manera que él, Kyle parecía disfrutar con ello, envolviendo a la otra persona en humo. Era tan astuto como Craig reconocía que lo era a su vez. El llamativo rostro de Kyle adoptaba expresiones completamente opuestas o sin ninguna relación con lo que, en el fondo, pensaba. Quizá, por ello, Kyle había ocultado sin problema lo que sentía por Stan durante tantos años. Se imaginó las veces que Kyle había discutido con Stanley sin dejar entrever cuán profundo podía hacerle daño.

Cuando quedó vestido, abrió la ventana de su habitación de par en par para que la luz y el calor de los rayos del sol de la tarde calentaran el interior. Quedó mirando hacia fuera absorto, intentando no pensar en nada. Un sinfín de casas de ladrillo dispuestas en hilera abarcaban por completo los dos flancos de la calle. La ventana de su habitación daba justamente al patio trasero de la vivienda. Cerca, un ceanothus, un arbusto que parecía un pequeño arbolillo reptante, se había buscado sitio contra la pared exterior del patio y subía por ésta apoyado hasta alcanzar la segunda planta. El ceanothus estaba casi a la altura de su ventana, a menos de medio metro por uno de los extremos. Estaba en época de floración. Gruñó disgustado nada más tener noción de que las florecillas eran del mismo color, de un azul índigo inmaculado, que los ojos pertenecientes a Kenny. _¿Era normal que ahora todo le recordase a aquel chico?_ Bufó de nuevo, con mayor frustración si cabe. Corrió las cortinas y regresó a su pequeño mundo.

Encendió el equipo de música. ¿Qué último disco había escuchado? El inicio de la conocidísima melodía de _Smoke on the Water_ de Deep Purple comenzó a resonar en sus oídos. Esbozó una mueca. Sus padres y los médicos advirtieron por primera vez su sinestesia cuándo él, siendo muy pequeño todavía, le había preguntado extrañado a su padre por qué se llamaba la banda Deep Purple cuando su música era prácticamente _verde_ todo el tiempo y no _violeta profundo. Deep Green _hubiera sido mejor nombre para la banda. O eso creyó siempre Craig hasta que le dijeron que él era una de entre casi seis mil personas en todo el mundo capaz de escuchar colores o, como viene al caso, ver sonidos. ¡Qué aterradora noticia cuando supo que las personas _normales_ no veían sonidos! ¿En serio podían existir las personas sin ver las vibraciones de colores que emitían las cosas? A partir de ahí vinieron a su vida psiquiatras, neurólogos, test y pruebas de verificación y los medicamentos para la migraña que muchos especialistas asociaron a su sinestesia.

Aquel tema musical lo llevaba directamente a pensar en Kenny. Nació una punzada de dolor acompañada de un sutil nudo de garganta que vino a pies juntillas. De repente, las latentes palpitaciones de la migraña nacieron y casi cae rendido contra el suelo incapaz de soportar emocionalmente los acordes coloridos que bailaban ante sus ojos y que lo arrastraban obligadamente al recuerdo. No sabía si le dolía más la migraña o recordar pedacitos de pasado. Sus sentidos deseaban despertarse cuanto antes, pero el sistema de músculos también cedió ofreciendo resistencia. Recordar es nostalgia. Y la nostalgia, a veces, viste de negro.

Recuerdos. Sonidos. Imágenes acompañadas por colores. Todo estalló con un fuerte _boom_ silencioso dentro del cerebro semejante a un latido de corazón. Por eso no le gustaba alterarse. Por eso mismo tenía que ser tácitamente frío. Siempre. Si no ponía control a sus emociones, éstas, a partir de la sinestesia, lo harían por él y sin ningún tipo de consentimiento. Casi movido por el instinto atacado por el dolor de la fuerte migraña, se dirigió tambaleando a su baño personal y abrió desesperado la ventana del espejo de baño y sacó un frasco de pastillas. Abrió el frasco torpemente, sus manos temblaban, y dispuso dos píldoras en la palma. Dejó colarse una más. Se las tragó, abrió el grifo y se inclinó para que su boca alcanzara el chorro de agua fría y beber de ella para tragárselas. Luego se empapó la cara y su corto pelo azabache. Cerró el grifo. El ataque tardaría en remitir. La frente de Craig quedó apoyada contra el espejo de baño mientras sudaba en frío. El cristal se empapó nada más estar en contacto con su rostro mojado y por la calidez de su aliento. Respiraba hondo mientras que sus manos se agarraban fuertemente al borde del lavabo. El dolor era terrible. Un dolor de cabeza normal multiplicado por mil. Maldita migraña. _Maldito recuerdo._

_Smoke on the Water_ seguía sonando de fondo en agudos verdes. Tan reverdecido como una selva tras amainar una tormenta tropical.

Craig cedió y recordó.

El día anterior, después de ser echado de clase de Lenguaje y Literatura por el profesor Smith, plantarle cara al señor Mackey y Kenny venirse con él —en más de un aspecto—, habían aprovechado el solitario vacío de casa, sin los señores Tucker ni la cotilla de su hermana Ruby, para estar los dos a su rollo sin ser descubiertos. Su familia no llegaría hasta las tres de la tarde y Kenny no entraba a trabajar hasta las cinco. Tendrían tiempo de sobra para pasarlo juntos. Después de una primera ronda de sexo, Kenny se había despertado, se había medio vestido junto a él y había puesto el CD en el equipo de música, elevando un poquito más el volumen de lo normal al no haber ningún tipo de control parental. Puso uno de sus temas preferidos de Deep Purple.

Kenny estaba medio desnudo, pecho al descubierto y vaqueros desabrochados con la gomilla negra del calzoncillo entreverse y el hilillo rubio escalando hasta el ombligo. En algún momento Kenny había ido al baño y limpiado de su bajo vientre las evidencias de disfrutar con Craig. Kenny se volvió hacia él; su rostro siempre estaba anclado en una penetrante sonrisa, a pesar de todo el mar de crueldad y tristeza en el que había navegado desde niño. ¡Y su hipnotizante pelo tan claro, de por sí blanquecino! Aquel cabello pintoresco, besado por el sol como una pálida claridad a modo de nimbo, como un resplandor de ensueño que siempre brillaba en torno a su rostro. Craig le asombraba este hecho, y no por sentir debilidad por los chicos de pelo claro, que también podía ser una opción bastante obvia. Aunque resultase extraño, Kenny llevaba el cabello igual siempre. Por los hombros, recto, ondulado pero no excesivamente, semejante a un día de marejada en la costa. Siempre, siempre igual. No variaba, ni le crecía ni lo tenía más corto. Era como si alguien hubiese trazado su cabello, pelo por pelo, con una regla. Y todo ello con una minuciosidad digna de Dios, y de toda la corte de ángeles y santos rendida besándole los pies.

Unos ojos de azul intenso lo miraban de lejos. Raros, terribles pero excitantemente raros. Demasiado intensos. Demasiado grandes: como si quisieran verlo todo y como si lo hubiesen visto todo a su vez. Retinas demasiado vivas para ser reales. Más que el cobalto y el azul ultramar, del mismo color que el aura supremo. Parecían irreales, como pintados a base de aerógrafo. _Extraterrestres._ Éstos apenas parpadeaban. En realidad, Kenny a veces parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Así de quieto como estaba en aquel momento, podría hacerse pasar por una escultura de total reminiscencia erótica. Ni todos los gogós de Las Vegas, Mykonos, Ámsterdam e Ibiza juntos podrían superarle en belleza.

Seguidamente, Kenny se acercó y se desplomó sobre su cama, a su lado. Sus cabellos ahora descansaban sobre el blanco poluto de las almohadas. Era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima y no querer regocijarse en su latente plenitud y belleza. Estando acostado, Kenny encendió un Chesterfield, se lo entregó y luego encendió otro para fumárselo sin prisas, tarareando la canción y punteando con los pies descalzos en el aire, al ritmo de la música. A su vez, Craig le entregó la botella de Wild Turkey que había tomado _prestada,_ y a escondidas, a su padre Thomas Tucker. ¡No ha habido tejano en este jodido mundo sin su Wild Turkey guardada en la caja de herramientas del garaje! Los dos se pasaron la botella varias veces, en un toma y daca, tomando tragos a palo seco que era como mejor se bebía. Cuando el tema hard rock había llegado al punto álgido, con solos de guitarra y armónicos contrapuntos de batería y bajo, Kenny se había levantado sin previo aviso y comenzó a bailotear y a dar pequeños saltos como loco por toda la habitación. Craig lo observaba sorprendido y entre risas compartidas por ambos. En parte debido a la total falta de timidez y vergüenza del muchacho albino frente a la exacerbada frialdad del muchacho sinestésico.

Reconoció lo bien que sabía moverse el muy condenado de Kenny. En cualquier caso, Kenny estaba radiante. Tan _naranja_ como esa sudadera favorita suya. Mejor dicho, no _estaba,_ lo _era._ Kenneth Stuart McCormick _era_ radiante. Desprendía una luz que desvirtuaba por completo la sempiterna sombra que acompañaba devota a Craig. Al igual que nebulosas de reflexión, Craig brillaba si dejaba que la luz de Kenny se reflejase en él. Si el Paraíso tras la muerte existiera, su cielo debía de ser naranja, no azul. Un amanecer o un atardecer eterno. De repente, el chico hecho de _luz_ le había arrebatado la botella de entre las manos y empezó a utilizarla a modo de micrófono.

—_Fire in the sky!_

Cantaba Kenny más afinado de lo que esperaba. ¿Acaso habría ido a clases de canto o algo así? Touché; ser Craig _sinestésico audiovisual _le haría buscar alguien poseedor de una voz que _sonase_ y se _viese_ bonita. Lo extraño era que Kenny no hablaba mucho, casi como él, y que quizá, por ello, el hecho de haber descubierto su voz sin ser ocultada tras una bufanda o tras una parka, fue para Craig, todo un jodido hallazgo.

—¡Vamos, ven aquí! —le tiraba Kenny por el brazo con toda intención de que se levantara de la cama—. ¡Baila conmigo!

Se rió sin poder evitarlo ante tal invitación, quedando únicamente de pie.

—¿Me ves cara de loco o qué?

—¡Maldita sea, Craig! ¡No es tan malo bailar como crees! Además, nadie te verá: sólo yo te veré. Este es nuestro pequeño mundo.

Aquella última frase agitó la sangre que fluía en sus venas. Kenny le sonrió complaciente, sabedor del hueco que había excavado en su mente. No tardó en que Kenny volviese a tirar de él a expensas de que estuviera intentando zafarse con ayuda de las manos. Los dos reían como niños. Craig intentaba reprimir todas las risas que salían sin querer de sus labios, pero le fue imposible.

Kenny, en sí mismo, era un _imposible_ para él.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no, jodido plasta! ¡Ni de coña! No me gusta bailar ni lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque no me gusta. Simplemente no me gusta; me hace sentir idiota.

—¿Y por qué te hace sentir idiota?

_"¿Y por qué esto? ¿Y por qué lo otro?",_ la típica pregunta de un crío insistente que, por mucho que le respondas, saltará con otro porqué y luego con otro y otro…

—Kenneth…

—¡Bah, no seas así! —le rechistó e interrumpió por enésima vez—. ¡Vamos, ven aquí! ¡Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que bailes conmigo una canción romántica de Simon y Garfunkel!

—¡Dios! Preferiría soportar cualquier otro método de tortura inhumano pero no un tema _marrón_ de esos dos.

Kenny rió a carcajada limpia, depositó la botella en la mesilla de noche y los cigarrillos a medio fumar de los dos en el cenicero. Se le acercó a paso decidido. A continuación, Kenny se acercó para abrazarlo y bailar pegado a él. El calor del espíritu de Kenny derretía su frío corazón. A pesar de que la canción fuese movidita, a Kenny le dio exactamente igual: bailaba con él como si de una canción lenta se tratase. Craig intentó frenarlo pero éste más lo buscaba con sus movimientos y más se aferraba a su cuerpo. Le recordaba aquella situación a Stripes, la cobaya que tuvo por mascota cuando tenía la sazón de diez años. El animalillo no paraba de moverse inquieto cuando lo cogía entre las manos nada más sacarlo de la jaula. Así parecía Kenny en aquel momento, intentando resarcirse de entre sus manos que instaban por frenarlo por todos los medios posibles. ¿En el fondo quería que Kenny dejase de bailar? Eso era cuestionable. ¿No odiaba acaso los bailes romanticoides? Kenny rió con ganas, luego rió él contagiado por la alegría inagotable de su compañero.

Finalmente, Kenny frenó el baile. Craig se extrañó. ¿En serio que había bailado? Esgrimió media sonrisa nerviosa. Eso era tan impropio de él, tanto, como para que sus mejillas lo delatasen sin problema. Kenny lo observó complaciente, divertido, disfrutando en silencio de la reacción que le había conseguido sonsacar con la mayor facilidad del mundo. Craig evitó mirarlo, volviendo la cara a un lado, empero éste le frenó al instante con una mano, casi como si lo hubiera estado previendo con antelación. Luego, se volvió a enroscar sus brazos en torno a su cuello y le obligó a que se inclinase un poco hacia delante para quedar cara a cara; a ínfimos centímetros.

Marchando al ritmo de la voz de lo que decía el cantante, Kenny susurró al mismo tiempo, el trozo de aquella letra que sonaba. Su cálido y anaranjado aliento exhalado a un ritmo fijo contra su oído:

—_No matter what we get out of this. I know…, I know we'll never forget._

Se miraron a los ojos. Craig terminó con el ambiguo espacio que el otro prolongaba maliciosamente entre sus labios. Lo besó. Sus manos subieron para enredarse en el hermoso cabello platino, acercándolo aún más. Kenny introdujo sus manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar la piel que ocultaba debajo. No contento con eso, Kenny levantó la tela, sus bocas se separaron el tiempo suficiente para que pasara la camiseta color gris por la cabeza de Craig y arrojarla contra el suelo. Sus pieles desnudas chocaron. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrarse bajo una necesidad ferviente. Sin pensarlo, levantó al joven de diecisiete en brazos. Una hazaña nada fácil porque Kenny, aunque fuese unos buenos centímetros más bajito, no era pequeño. Kenny se aferró a él con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su boca entreabierta se abrió del todo y su blanda lengua entró en su boca. Aquella varonil lengua sabía bien. A bourbon y tabaco. De forma inconsciente, la lengua de Craig correspondió a aquellos movimientos. Como dos serpientes jóvenes que despiertan juntas tras el entumecido invierno y que, llevándose únicamente por el sentido del tacto, se enredan y se devoran la una a la otra en una floresta por primavera.

La siguiente cosa que instintivamente hicieron fue acabar tirados sobre la cama. El cuerpo de Kenny era cálido y acogedor que hasta cierto punto le pareció indefenso. Pero no sudaba. Y él montado sobre Kenny. Podía sentir cómo se presionaba aquel hermoso cuerpo por debajo contra el suyo. También olía el fantástico aroma dulce que la piel de Kenny desprendía. En cualquier caso, su piel transmitía un calor que sólo los cuerpos que desbordan vida son capaces de emanar. A partir de ahí, todo fue instinto, explorándose y tomándose ambos el tiempo para excitarse. Aunque se lubricó, Craig siempre temía que su pene no cupiese. Sin embargo, como otras tantas veces, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba dentro de Kenny, quien no había ofrecido ninguna resistencia. El primer embiste fue lento, introduciendo su pene poco a poco para hacerle el menor daño posible. El rostro de Kenny enrojeció entre una mezcla de dolor y placer, al ritmo de un pecho alterado, subiendo y bajando. Todo ocurrió de forma lógica y natural, como algo cotidiano en su pequeño mundo. Cuando llegaron al clímax, quedaron los dos muy quietos, temblando, aferrándose con fuerza. Él eyaculando dentro de Kenny. El orgasmo de los dos flotó en el aire, naranja, y quedó visualizado en la mente de Craig como el recuerdo de una ondulante melodía, hasta desaparecer. Sólo fue consciente en aquel momento de cómo Kenny había alargado el brazo izquierdo y agarró su mano derecha. Craig la sujetó con firmeza, ante aquel par de ojos índigos traídos de cualquier otro mundo menos de éste.

Craig dejó los recuerdos atrás y volvió al presente.

El ataque de migraña había sido largo. Más largo de lo normal. Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo había estado así, de pie, apoyada su frente contra el cristal del espejo del baño. Cuando el dolor de la migraña se marchó por donde había venido, sentía un terrible cansancio corporal. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan fatigado después de un ataque de migraña. Tardó unos segundos más hasta que al fin abrió los párpados. Confirmó que el mundo seguía intacto, que el tiempo marchaba por su interminable camino, que él seguía estando allí y seguía siendo el mismo. Su mente regresó, progresivamente, a su sitio y sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar con total normalidad; siempre y cuando la sinestesia formase parte del apelativo _"normalidad"._

Craig regresó a la habitación y apagó el equipo de música de un plumazo.

Adiós, Deep Purple. Adiós, Kenneth.

Ya para ese entonces sus ojos habían comenzado a arder humedecidos. Craig salió cuanto antes de su habitación sin antes colocarse la máscara que siempre utilizaba nada más salir de allí.

La máscara de chico frío y antipático que todo le importaba una mierda.

_******************жжжжжж**  
_

Otra pelotita de papel llegó a golpear contra su indomable pelo rizado color calabaza. Se la quitó con molestia, refunfuñando, al quedar muy enredada entre sus rizos afro, pero aún así se desprendió de ella y no desconectó ni por un solo momento la atención que mantenía con el libro que tenía ante sus ojos, reposado sobre la mesa. Dejó la bolita de papel sobre la mesa, incluso jugueteó con ella sosteniéndola, paseándola entre las yemas de sus huesudos dedos y sin dejar de reflectar los cristales de sus gafas de pasta las letras que leía del libro. Pasaron varios segundos. El sonido de rasgar un papel se escuchó frente al solemne silencio que pululaba por toda la biblioteca. Seguidamente, tras el onomatopéyico _ras_ crujiente del papel, se escuchó el arrugar del mismo. ¡_Crush_, _crush_, _crush_! Y, de nuevo, otra pelotita fue lanzada y estrellada contra él. También directamente dirigida contra su pelo.

—¡Joder, Cartman! ¡Deja de tirarme pelotas de papel!

Kyle Broflovski había alzado tanto la voz debido a la pérdida de los nervios que muchos de los estudiantes voltearon sus indiscretas miradas hacia él. Dejó de mirar a los interesados y se dirigió a la persona que había propiciado el nacimiento de su insípido malhumor. En torno a la mesa había una pila enorme de libros. Era como si se hubiese construido una muralla de hojas de papel y tapas duras delante de él. Alzó un poco sus ojos color verde kiwi de su fortaleza educativa y se encontró con los abrumadores ojos color caramelo de Eric Theodore Cartman, clavados en él. Era chocante asimilar al chiquillo regordete y mofletudo de su infancia con aquel armario empotrado, una masa musculosa de casi dos metros de altura que era Eric Cartman con diecisiete años. _Big boned!_ Éste sonreía juguetonamente de puro cinismo y volvía a tirarle otra ráfaga de bolitas de papel en toda la cara. Estaba claro que había cosas que en el hijo de Lianne Cartman en las que aún pernoctaba el olor a infancia. Una de esas cosas se basaba en su indulgencia teatralizada. Como si nunca hubiese roto un plato, cuando, en verdad, había roto vajillas de porcelana enteras.

Después de haber podido estudiar tranquilamente durante dos horas en la biblioteca, Cartman había llegado del entrenamiento para estudiar con él, tal y como habían planeado los tres. El tercero en discordia era Stanley Marsh. Sin embargo, éste no había aparecido por allí y Cartman tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se había metido el chaval hippie.

—Perdona, _Kahl_, ¿qué has dicho? No te he oído bien —le dijo Eric con la típica falsa expresión infantil pintada en la mirada—. ¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho si eres tan amable, por favor?

—¡Que pares de una puta vez, imbécil ¡No hagas que te lo repita dos veces! ¿Me has entendido?

—Ah, sí, claro. Por supuesto.

Pero su petición fue desoída. Hablando en plata, a Cartman le importaba lo que le exigía, francamente, una mierda. Riéndose con sorna, Eric volvió a lanzarle más y más pelotitas que concienzudamente había preparado con anterioridad. Para Cartman, fastidiarle era más entretenido que estudiar y analizar frases sintácticamente. Las pelotitas traspasaron la fortaleza de libros y chocaban contra él, quien las intentaba frenar con las manos. Cartman siempre hacía lo que le daba la real gana. De fondo, se comenzaron a escuchar las primeras risitas. Fue entonces cuando Kyle perdió los nervios, enseñó los dientes y arrugó la nariz de la manera que sólo él sabía hacer. Las pequitas de su nariz se estrecharon y fue entonces cuando Cartman comenzó a disfrutar de verdad con lo que le estaba causando. La risa socarrona de éste elevó su temperatura y lo enfureció más si cabe. Olvidándose de dónde estaba y en qué contexto, contraatacó lanzándole con fuerza las pelotitas que anteriormente le habían sido tiradas en su contra. Con esta encarnizada batalla, muchas de estas pelotitas llegaron a algunos de los jóvenes que estaban sentados próximos a ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos, una guerra general de pelotitas de papel invadió toda la sala de la biblioteca. Los demás jóvenes se habían unido a ellos. Todos contra todos. De ser aquel lugar el más silencioso del pueblo, había pasado a convertirse en todo lo contrario en una frívola cuestión de segundos.

De nuevo, tocó a la puerta la infancia y la dejaron pasar.

La anciana bibliotecaria retiró su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y se ajustó mejor las gafas nada más tener noción del bullicio que se había formado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estiró el cuello, vio la escenita a lo lejos y quedó tan boquiabierta como furiosa. Giró sobre sí misma en la silla rotatoria y descolgó el auricular del teléfono. Seguidamente, tecleó varios números y esperó impaciente a que respondieran por la otra línea. No tardó demasiado en que pusiera al tanto a la policía. Mientras esperaba ayuda, la mujer se levantó del sitio y marchó hacia la zona de estudio. Ya no sólo eran bolitas de papel lo que se amontonaba por todas partes, sino libros, carpetas, mesas volcadas, sillas... El papel de baño serpenteando por todas partes cual guirnalda navideña. Una treintena de jóvenes habían dejado de estudiar para participar en lo que para la anciana era una barbarie.

—¡Parad! ¡He dicho que paréis, jovencitos! —elevaba la voz la mujer que quedó prácticamente ahogada en medio del bullicio—. ¡Esto no es un sitio de juegos! ¡Iros de aquí antes de que sigáis rompiendo cosas!

Entretanto, Kyle se había escondido de Eric por uno de los pasillos flanqueados por estanterías repletas de libros. Se topó con algunos de sus compañeros. Butters le pasó un puñado entero de pelotitas que había conseguido hacer. Siguió su camino. Kyle iba a paso ligero, con el pulso acelerado de pura diversión y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con los puños colmados de munición, salió del pasillo y se ocultó rápidamente tras una columna de hormigón encalado. Inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia un lado y escrutó con cautela la batalla de sus compañeros de instituto que habían improvisado: trincheras y muros fronterizos empleando las mesas y sillas como montículos. Ya no sólo tiraban bolitas, sino gomas de borrar y libros como proyectiles más eficaces. La bibliotecaria iba y venía gritando, frenando la ofensiva a todo aquel que se le pusiera delante. Kyle rió para sí. ¡Menuda había montado el idiota de Cartman! Sólo alguien como él podía hacer de un lugar aburrido como era la biblioteca en un patio de recreo.

Aunque, reconociéndolo mejor… Kyle, también sintió que se había dejado llevar por su carácter y que también había participado. Él también tenía parte de culpa. Pero, sinceramente, en ese momento le daba igual. Se estaba divirtiendo a sus anchas.

Hablando del rey de Roma…, ¿dónde demonios estaba metido Eric? Lo buscó con la mirada por todo el espacio que tenía ante sus ojos y no dio con él. Bufó. No sería divertido si no estaba Cartman allí. Tiró las pelotillas que cargaba en las manos al suelo, con indiferencia, y decidió que era hora de coger sus cosas, ahora regadas por el suelo, y largarse de allí antes de que las cosas llegasen a algo peor. Tuvo la intención de marcar su primer paso con intención de irse, pero una mano se agarró fuertemente en torno a su brazo y ejerció una leve presión. Kyle trastabilló y se giró para saber a quién pertenecía la mano que lo estaba refrenando.

—¡Ey, Cartman! Pensé que te habías largado ya —le dijo en una sonrisa cuando descubrió que era Eric quien estaba a su lado. Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

Sin decirle nada, éste tiró de él para que lo siguiera. Y Kyle lo siguió desconcertado. Hizo todo lo posible para no enfadarse. Cabeceó y giró la mirada hacia atrás un par de veces para intentar comprender la huída.

—¿Qué coño está pasando?

—Nada. ¿Es que no puedo coger del brazo a mi _novio_ semita de Jersey?

Kyle frenó y se soltó bruscamente. Que todavía bromeara Cartman con esa mentira de que habían sido novios cuando niños le sacaba bastante de quicio.

—¡Vete a la...!

Su voz quedó silenciada de repente cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como si hubiese abierto la puerta de la entrada al edifico de un porrazo. Luego voces de hombres adultos resonaron por todas partes y las de los jóvenes estudiantes incrementaron en gritos y más quejas. Entre los espacios que separaban las filas de las estanterías, Kyle reconoció el uniforme que llevaban aquellos hombres que habían interrumpido tan bruscamente. Eran policías. Y éstos estaban deteniendo a muchos de los chicos que estaban formando jaleo. Varios de los policías pasaron por el pasillo precedente al que estaban los dos y, si no fuera por Cartman que lo había obligado a arrodillarse en el suelo para esconderse, los hubieran pillado y, posiblemente, detenido.

—Así que por eso has venido, ¿no? —le susurró mordaz al grandullón de su amigo, todavía agazapado en el suelo.

Eric lo observó con aquellos divertidos ojos atigrados y asintió con otra sonrisa socarrona.

—Recuerda que tú has traído hoy el coche, Kahl. Ni de coña pienso volver a casa caminando.

Carcajeó y le soltó con bastante ironía:

—Así que… sólo has venido porque eres un puto interesado que quiere que lo lleve a casa en coche. Vamos, que en realidad no has venido para salvar a tu "_novio_" de la pasma.

—Más quisieras, Kahl —le respondió enseguida aquel intransigente y cínico chaval natural de Nebraska—. Entre tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que para salvarte el culo prefieres a Marsh, ¿a qué sí? Ah, no… ¡es verdad, coño! ¡Stan ya no es el de antes! ¡Ahora es un hippie redomado de mierda! Y como es un hippioso sentimental concienciado con el mundo sólo se dedica a salvar a seres indefensos. A delfines, terneritos, orcas, gallinas violadas, conejitos de pascua y, por supuesto, al sin techo de McCormick. Pero no a ti, precisamente.

—No empieces, Cartman. No empieces con tus sarcasmos.

El aliento de Kyle se atoró en su garganta de golpe, de seguida enmarcó sus invisibles cejas y el otro joven rió en silencio al comprender con facilidad su reacción. Finalmente, Cartman rodeó los ojos con un resoplido, muy teatralmente, e hizo luego un ademán con la cabeza.

—Vamos, sígueme. Podemos salir por la ventana que hay en el baño de los tíos sin que nos pille la pasma. Allí no nos encontraremos todavía con ninguno.

Kyle dudó en un principio bastante alterado:

—¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza? ¡No pienso matarme saltando desde una segunda planta!

—No te preocupes ahora por eso. Tengo una idea. Además…, apuesto a que prefieres saltar desde una segunda planta antes de que tu madre tenga que ir a buscarte a comisaría. Pero si prefieres quedarte aquí para que te cojan esos hijos de puta y luego llevarte una bronca cojonuda de la comprensiva de tu madre, ya es cosa tuya, Kahl. Yo me voy a casa.

En el fondo, Eric tenía razón. Si Sheyla Broflovski tuviera que sacarlo de comisaría, estaría castigado hasta finales de verano. Una visión para nada agradable en su opinión. Así que lo siguió sin remedio. Corrieron por el pasillo y subieron por la amplia escalinata que llevaban al segundo piso sin ser vistos por los policías. Muchos de éstos enfrascados en detener la algarabía montada en el primer piso. Tal y como tenía previsto Cartman, la entrada estaba flanqueada por hombres obesos uniformados de azul. La primera planta estaba anegada. Salir por allí hubiera sido imposible. Llegaron a los baños de la segunda planta. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y pasó el cerrojo. Respiró más aliviado mientras se volvía hacia su amigo.

—¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea? —le preguntó.

Cartman dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana y él hizo lo imitó. Para su sorpresa, la amplia ventana estaba cerrada desde dentro y, para abrirla, se necesitaba de una llave. Ser consciente de ello, hizo que Kyle se tensara del mismo modo que las cuerdas de un violín.

—¡Maldita sea, Cartman! ¿Por qué confiaría en ti? ¿Es que no ves que está cerrada a cal y canto con llave o qué?

Eric Cartman lo contempló de nuevo, sin decirle nada, como si observara el recorrido de una nube lejana, y cuyo único objetivo era el crisparle los nervios aún más. Luego, de sus finos labios, casi siempre arqueados maquiavélicamente, emergió una sonrisa cómplice. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y puso ante sus ojos verdes un llavero enorme, circular, repleto de llaves. Era el llavero que abría todas las puertas y ventanas habidas y por haber de aquella biblioteca. El muy cabrón había cogido las llaves del despacho de la bibliotecaria.

—Escuché a la bibliotecaria hablar por teléfono con la policía —le dijo—. Así que cuando ella vino a pedir que paraseis, me colé en su despacho y cogí el llavero. Pensé que estaría genial encerraros a todos y que os enviaran a comisaría. Pero recordé que tú habías traído el coche, así que vine a buscarte pero, claro, como eres un desconfiado de mierda, perdimos tiempo para salir y ahora tenemos a la policía aquí dentro. Así que no te quejes si salimos por una puta ventana para que no nos pillen.

—Pero qué hijo de puta que eres —quedó asombrado Kyle, riéndose discretamente—. Se me había olvidado tu gusto por irrumpir a escondidas en casas ajenas y en despachos de otras personas…

Su voz, lejos de recriminarlo, sonaba divertida. Estaba acostumbrado a las malicias del chico de Nebraska.

—No, no es así, Kahl —le insistió Eric—. Esto se llama "_tomar prestado_".

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no había caído en eso? Un llavero que cogiste del cajón del escritorio de la bibliotecaria sin su permiso no es robar. No, ¡para nada! ¡Es tomar prestado! Como la copia que le hiciste a la llave de mi habitación, ¿verdad?

Cartman rió, divertido. —¿Ves? ¿Lo vas comprendiendo mejor ahora? ¡Quién sabe! Algún día puedes quedarte encerrado en tu habitación y…, no sé tú, pero yo me sentiría aliviado sabiendo que otra persona tiene una copia de la llave.

Refunfuñó. —¡Que te den!

Cartman se desternilló de risa ante sus narices. Atrás quedaron aquellos bellos años en los que podía vencer a Eric a base de fuerza. Cartman había dado el espigón de un día para otro y, ahora, con un simple empujón de su parte, Kyle acabaría tirado en la otra esquina de la habitación. Eric se acercó a la ventana. No parecía que era la primera vez que robaba aquel llavero. De entre casi veinte llaves muy idénticas entre sí, Eric había reconocido a la primera cuál era la llave que abriría la cerradura de la ventana. Le dio vuelta al pestillo nada más encajar la llave y la ventana se abrió. Una acogedora brisa inundó el baño.

—Ven, acércate —Kyle fue hasta él y miró a través, a su lado—. ¿Ves el tubo de la alcantarilla que está pegado a la pared? Pues bien, sólo tenemos que subirnos al marco de esta ventana, estirar un poco el brazo y llegar hasta él. Luego será pan comido bajar y pirarnos de aquí sin ayuda de ningún poli.

—¿Y si me caigo desde tan alto?

—Tranquilo: la necrofilia puede ser una alternativa para los dos.

Kyle evitó reírse de semejante burrada. Pero, ciertamente, le pareció graciosa. Lo miró negando con la cabeza varias veces.

—De verdad te lo digo, Cartman, no sé cómo mierdas te soporto.

—Porque en el fondo y, vamos a ser sinceros los dos, soy mejor amigo de lo que es Marsh.

—Eso no es así —Kyle meditó mejor—. Sé que mi amistad con él se ha ido al carajo con los años y que, en fin, a partir de ahí me sintiera yo mejor con tu compañía siempre ha sido un hecho más que evidente, pero…, aún así, Stan siempre ha estado ahí también. Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos a pesar de todo.

—Déjate de tus típicas reflexiones baratas y sé algo más sincero contigo, Kyle.

Bajo la mirada. Recordó a Stan dormir a su lado aquella misma mañana. Hacía tiempo que no había estado tan bien con él como lo estaban siendo ese día... hasta que Stan discutiera con Kenny. Para entonces, su amistad había vuelto a ser igual de raquítica que siempre. En el fondo, sabía que su amistad con Stanley había cambiado por haberse enamorado de él. ¿Acaso estar enamorado de una persona durante ocho largos años era un motivo para convertirse en culpable de la decadencia de una amistad? Cartman tenía razón: hacía mucho tiempo que Stan había dejado de ser su amigo.

Stanley era mucho más que eso para Kyle.

Sus nerviosas uñas mordidas tamborearon en el marco añejo de madera de la ventana. Asintió con la cabeza. Sus rizos bermejos se movieron con él.

—Vale, está bien… Puede que tengas razón —le dijo con suma sinceridad, esta vez mirándole a los ojos—. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido. Creo que echaré de menos todo esto cuando nos marchemos a la universidad.

Cartman vaciló sorprendido, con una ceja levantada más que la otra; no obstante, su sonrisa fue bastante sincera.

—Sí —le respondió con deje de… ¿de nostalgia? Sí, era de n_ostalgia—._ Creo que también echaré de menos esta mierda de pueblo.

La conversación paró ahí. Quedaron sin decirse nada durante segundos, uno al lado del otro, mirando por la ventana. Una serie de edificios sin ningún rasgo distintivo bordeaban el cielo con sus antenas parabólicas proyectadas hacia lo alto como si fueran antenas de insectos. El terreno uniforme, monótono, sin apenas nieve ante la próxima llegada del verano se expandía hasta la lejanía. Cartman carcajeó finalmente y dio varias palmaditas en el hombro.

—Venga, judío. Salgamos ya de aquí.

Kyle fue el primero en aventurarse: guardó sus gafas de pasta, se ajustó bien la mochila a sus espaldas, subió al marco de la ventana que no poseía ni cincuenta centímetros de grosor y se aferró con fuerza a éste. Cartman también lo agarraba por las piernas por si acaso perdiera el equilibrio. Kyle se levantó con cuidado y estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el tubo de la cañería. Con un leve balanceo se quedó trepando, aferradas sus dos manos en el tubo. Una vez asentados sus pies en torno al tubo y viendo que no cedía a su peso, comenzó a descender con el mayor cuidado posible.

—¡Hostia puta! ¡Mierda! —escuchó maldecir a Cartman desde arriba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, no pasa nada, Kahl. ¡Sigue así! ¡Vas cojonudo! Cuando llegues abajo, espérame, ¡no tardaré en volver!

—¿Que te espere, dices? ¿Pero es que no piensas bajar ya? ¿Cartman? ¡Ey, Cartman! ¡Cartman!

Kyle terminó de descender el último tramo de cañería maldiciendo entre dientes. Exhaló un gozoso suspiro de alivio cuando sus pies rozaron tierra firme. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana y, tal y como tenía previsto, allí no había ni rastro de Eric. Cruzó los brazos y esperó paciente durante casi cinco minutos. Al rato escuchó gritos e insultos femeninos provenientes de esa misma ventana.

—¡Que te he dicho que no! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Yo puedo sola!

Una chica de cabellos negros, muy largos, se asomó por la ventana. La brisa los meció gracilmente en lo que estuvo allí. Luego, al ver la altura que la separaba del suelo, volvió a entrar y prosiguieron sus gritos de histérica.

—¿Estás loco, Eric? ¡Esto está muy alto! ¡No creo que pueda llegar abajo sin que me mate primero!

—¡Pues cierra el pico y deja que te ayude!

Kyle quedó pasmado cuando vio a Cartman descender por la tubería con Wendy Testaburger aferrada de su espalda cual mono a una rama. La brisa empujaba hacia arriba su falda dejando entrever unas bonitas braguitas rosadas.

—¡Espera! ¡Se me está viendo todo el culo! —chilló la chica de nuevo.

—¿Has oído eso, Kahl? —le soltó Eric desde arriba—. ¡Saca fotos con el móvil! ¡Por tu madre!

Wendy soltó una sarta de improperios mientras tanto Eric como Kyle rieron. Una vez abajo, ella se arregló enseguida la falda, regocijada por la vergüenza y ajustándose la bandolera repleta de libros que le había entregado Eric después de habérsela cargado durante el descenso. Cartman y Wendy se miraron de reojo, en silencio mientras se acercaban a él. A Kyle se le formó una arruga en la frente y comenzó a pensar en un instante en esa posibilidad. No tuvo que indagar mucho más. Miró a Cartman como si le dijera telepáticamente: "_No hace falta que expliques nada. Ya sé por dónde quieres ir con Wendy_". Kyle no sabía si era bueno con eso de la telepatía pero Cartman pilló su idea al vuelo. Éste había estrechado sus ojos caramelizados y le sonrió suspicaz según ratificaba con la cabeza.

Caminaron sin hablar en dirección al lugar en que Kyle había estacionado el coche. Por allí cerca habían varios coches patrullas aparcados, justamente en la entrada a la biblioteca. Los tres intentaron pasar desapercibidos ante los guardias caminando por la acera de enfrente, como si con ellos no fuera la cosa. Los uniformados estaban metiendo a varios chicos, posiblemente los más bulliciosos, en la parte trasera de los vehículos. Destino: la comisaría y la posterior llamada a sus padres. También estaba allí la bibliotecaria, gesticulando con las manos mientras hablaba sin parar con uno de los guardias. Ésta los vio caminar de lejos y no tardó mucho en reconocer a Eric Cartman.

Eric fue consciente cuando la mujer lo señaló de lejos con el dedo según hablaba con los guardias.

—Me cago en la puta.

Wendy se volteó y miró a Cartman con cara extrañada. —¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Kyle también se volteó para mirarlo, siguiendo después la mirada que dirigía Cartman a lo lejos. Supo enseguida lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dos policías venían hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cartman acrecentó el paso cogiendo la mano de Wendy y tirando de ella sin soltársela ni un instante. Con la otra mano, tiró suavemente de Kyle por el brazo y se acercó a su oído.

—Nos han descubierto. La momia de la bibliotecaria me tiene una manía de cojones. ¿Tienes las llaves del coche a mano, Kahl?

Asintió mientras tragaba dificultoso saliva. Las sacó de sus bolsillos. Tanto él como Wendy quisieron frenar asustados, pero Cartman tiró de ellos para obligarlos a que siguieran caminando a paso rápido.

—No os paréis, haced como si nada. Muy bien, escucha, Kyle, en cuanto lleguemos al coche lo arrancas sin pensar, te metes por el segundo cruce a la derecha y le pegas al acelerador hasta llegar por el sendero de tierra del lago Stark. Allí los despistaremos sin problema. Y luego todos a casa contentos. ¿De acuerdo?

Alcanzaron su coche, un Aston Martin de fábrica, regalo de papá tras ganar un caso en el juzgado. Desconectó la alarma y los pestillos de seguridad se desconectaron. Kyle se puso las gafas de vista mientras sus dos amigos entraban en el vehículo. Wendy en los asientos traseros y Cartman en el asiento del co-piloto. Los pestillos volvieron a activarse nada más introducir las llaves de contacto y encender el motor. Los dos guardias habían llegado hasta ellos. Uno tocó en el cristal de Kyle.

—Ni se te ocurra mover el coche, chaval —le dijo el hombre desde fuera. Lo reconoció enseguida: era el agente Barbrady tras sus gafas de aviador—. Sabemos que también habéis participado en el destroce de la biblioteca. Será mejor que salgáis de ahí y no habrá problemas.

Kyle creyó que era lo más conveniente, pero Cartman lo sujetó del brazo de nuevo.

—Ni se te ocurra. No le hagas caso a ese idiota.

—Pero es el agente Barbrady; seguro que nos reconoce —le replicó en susurros.

—¡Qué va! ¡Ese tío está tronadísimo! No reconocería ni a su madre. Vamos, ¡arranca! ¿O es que no tienes pelotas? ¡_Ña ña, ña ña, ña, ña_…! —le canturreó cerrando los puños y con los dos dedos índices moviéndose en el aire; cosa que hacía siempre para sacarle de quicio—. _¡Kahl_ es un miedica!

Kyle miró de reojo a Barbrady y luego los depositó en el rostro de Eric lentamente. Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa maliciosa, muy desafiante, que sólo ambos podían comprender al instante. Puso el pie en el pedal y le dio marcha atrás lo suficiente para salir del aparcamiento. El motor rugió de nuevo. Tanto el oficial Barbredy como el otro guardia siguieron golpeando contra los cristales insistentemente para que parasen el coche.

—Vámonos de aquí cagando leches, Cartman.

El aludido rió entre dientes. —No esperaba menos de ti, judío.

—¡Dios! ¡Estáis como una puta cabra los dos! ¿Me habéis oído? —exclamó Wendy mientras los miraba por el retrovisor, colocándose enseguida el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando el coche marchó por la avenida, los dos guardias retomaron sus pasos y fueron corriendo a por un vehículo para perseguirles. El trayecto por la avenida no duró demasiado. Apenas había coches transitando. Los tres escucharon en la lejanía el sonido de la sirena del coche patrulla. Tal y como le había indicado Cartman, tomó el segundo cruce con brusquedad, rechinando las gomas de freno. En ningún momento Kyle aflojó el pie del acelerador.

—_Yehaa!_ ¡Así se hace, judío!—gritó de júbilo el chico de Nebraska mientras se sujetaba al asidero de la puerta y Wendy gritando de fondo aterrorizada—. ¡Recuerda coger ahora el camino de tierra!

La carretera que proseguía después del cruce seguía expandiéndose de lejos, pero en vez de seguir su recorrido, Kyle salió y se metió justamente por el arranque del sendero nada más llegar hasta él. El camino era de tierra y bastante tortuoso. Las piedras se escuchan golpear contra la parte baja del vehículo. Rezó por la dureza del deportivo y rezó también para que no se le rallara el chasis. Bajaron por una especie de vereda, de esas en las que, cada vez que se cruzaban dos vehículos, se sudaba la gota gorda por evitar chocar. La vereda estaba repleta de curvas y recodos. De lejos, el brillo del agua del lago Stark comenzaba a despuntar gracias a los rayos emitidos por el sol. A continuación, en vez de coger en dirección al lago, Cartman le señaló ascender por una pendiente sorprendentemente escarpada, como una pista de esquí por lo menos. Más que una huída, aquel viaje parecía una atracción de feria. Se detuvieron por fin en lo que parecía la cima de una pequeña montaña. Recordó enseguida dónde estaban: era el lugar en donde solían subir para tirarse en trineo durante el invierno cuando eran niños. Ahora, sin nieve y con el paso de los años, Kyle apenas recordaba aquel lugar. Stan primero, luego él aferrado a su mejor amigo, después Kenny y, al final del trineo, se ponía Cartman. Recordar aquello le hizo sentir bien. Deseó poder darle marcha atrás al tiempo para volver a ser niños y dejar de ser mayores.

Craig tenía razón: nada duraba toda la vida.

Vieron el coche patrulla desde abajo. Tal y como Cartman tenía previsto, el coche patrulla de Barbrady pasó por el otro camino en dirección al lago. No los habían pillado. Kyle apagó el motor y se recostó aliviado contra el asiento. Al rato, salieron los tres fuera y se sentaron bajo un árbol próximo. Deberían esperar a que la movida en la biblioteca se calmase. Sentado sobre una pequeña roca, Kyle observó descontento su coche. Estaba ahora tan lleno de polvo que el color original —verde oscuro metalizado— apenas se percibía. Se respiraba un aire muy fresco y en los alrededores triunfaba el silencio. A veces se oía el cantar de los grillos cercanos al charco, el trino de algún ave o el murmullo de arbustos y ramas al ser mecidos por la brisa. Era una quietud tan profunda que sus oídos tuvieron que amoldarse a ella. El cielo se mostraba bajo una claridad diáfana. Eran las siete y poco más de la tarde. Se sentía agradable la tibieza con que los débiles rayos del sol chocaban directamente sobre su piel revestida de pecas. Oyó sin prestar atención la conversación animada que se traían Cartman y Wendy. Los observó en silencio. Podrían llegar a ser una bonita pareja. Él sabía que a Eric le traía de cabeza Wendy Testaburguer no de ahora, sino de hacía años. _"Cuando una mujer te haga tragar tus propios calzoncillos sabrás entonces que ésa es la mujer de tu vida",l_Le respondió una vez Eric cuando le había preguntado por qué le gustaba aquella chica.

—Oye, ¿podremos irnos ya? He quedado con Stan —dijo Wendy dirigiéndose a Kyle.

—Sí, claro. Ya no creo que tengamos problemas con que nos pille la policía.

—Genial. Resulta que ahora vamos a ver al hippie —se quejó Cartman rezongando, rozando todo signo de molestia.

—Kyle, ¿vas a ir a casa de mi novio también?

Asintió levemente. —Le prometí a Stan que me pasaría para dejarle unos resúmenes de Lenguaje y Literatura para el examen de mañana.

A los quince minutos más tarde, el Aston Martin había sido aparcado delante de la casa de los Marsh. Era una casa idéntica a todas las demás del vecindario. Lo único que pudiera diferenciarse las casas entre ellas era por su color y poco más. Como todas las demás viviendas, ésta también daba la impresión de haber sido construida hacía bastante tiempo, por allá de los años ochenta. A pesar de la edad, se veía muy bien cuidada. Escucharon los ladridos de un perro. Después de la muerte del primer perro de Stan, Sparky, Kyle le había regalado un Golden Retriever de pelaje negro que, haciendo memoria al anterior. Stanley le había puesto el nombre de Sparky. Este nuevo Sparky, que contaba ya con cinco años de edad, comenzó a ladrar y a dar saltitos de alegría nada más ver a Kyle acercarse a la verja metálica que dejaba encerrado al animal por todo el amplio patio trasero y así no se escapase. Atravesaron sus manos los espacios de las verjas y acarició al animal que no paró de lamerle y buscarle para que jugase con él. Wendy y Eric se acercaron.

—¡Vaya, Kyle! Nunca pensé que Sparky quisiese con locura a otra persona que no fuese Stan —le dijo Wendy observando sorprendida la escena.

—Quiere a Kyle con locura desde el primer día que le vio —rectificó otra voz lejana.

Era Stanley. Kyle levantó los ojos y se cruzó con los azul cristalino de éste, quien se acercaba caminando hacia ellos tras la verja. Los dos se sonrieron como saludo. Stanley llevaba puestos unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de la banda sesentera Grateful Dead. Esta vez su pelo corto, de un negro intenso, estaba a la vista: no llevaba ningún gorro puesto. A Kyle siempre le gustó acariciar el pelo de Stan en las veces que dormían juntos de niños sin que éste se diese cuenta. Ya apenas se veían como antes. A diferencia de su enmarañado pelo cobrizo-anaranjado, el de Stanley era tan suave como el tacto de una pluma. Y tan, tan oscuro… parecía que la noche dormía allí, sobre su cabeza. Luego, Stanley abrió la puerta enrejada para que los tres entraran al patio. Sparky siguió pegado a Kyle como si fuese su sombra; cosa que al ser de pelaje negro, lo aparentaba aún más. Nada más abrir la puerta, Wendy se acercó para abrazar y besar a Stan; sin embargo, Sparky gruñó molesto y Wendy tuvo que cesar en su intento. Kyle rió junto a Stanley. Luego, giró sus ojos a Cartman. Seguro que Sparky no era el único que había gruñido molesto con la cercanía de la chica. ¡Qué bien le caían Sparky y Cartman! A Kyle tampoco le gustaba la idea de ver a Stan y a Wendy juntos.

—¿Qué hacéis tan temprano por aquí? —les preguntó Stan mientras terminaba de darle ponerle pienso a su mascota—. Pensé que estaríais en la biblioteca estudiando.

—Hubo una movida en la biblioteca y tuvimos que irnos —le argumentó Kyle sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. Evitaba mirarle a la cara por el trivial sentimiento de la vergüenza y la atracción.

—¿En serio?

Wendy asintió y comenzó a contarle todo con pelos y señales. Salvo la anécdota de las braguitas. Stan carcajeó negando con la cabeza.

—Menuda panda de flipados sois vosotros tres. Alegraos de que no os pillara la poli —dijo sorprendido con esa agradable sonrisa eterna suya en su rostro.

—¿Y dónde has andado metido tú, jodido hippie? —preguntó Eric de repente. Era como si diese paso a la pregunta que no se atrevía a formular Kyle—. ¿No se suponía que habías quedado con nosotros en la biblioteca?

Stan miró a Eric, borró su sonrisa y quedó absorto por unos segundos. —Estaba cansado de no haber dormido por lo de la manifestación de ayer y la borrachera que pillé luego. Después del entrenamiento de football decidí volver a casa. Me desperté hará un rato.

Kyle no había nacido ayer como para saber que Stan se ocultaba algo. Aún así no dijo nada al respecto.

—Así que no tenías pensado ir, cabrón. Ya podrías habernos avisado de que no venías —le soltó Cartman con la misma tenacidad de siempre. Diciendo de nuevo lo que Kyle se abstuvo a no reprochar. En ese sentido agradecía la amistad que tenía con el de ojos pardos. Era como si lo ayudara. Kyle tenía la vaga idea de que probablemente Eric sabía su enamoramiento por Stan.

—Lo mismo da, ¿no? —le rebatió Stan, quizá en broma o quizá no—. Lo menos que te puede interesar a ti es si voy o no. Así que guárdate ese falso interés que ya nos conocemos, Cartman.

Wendy se quedó estática igual que una piedra y tiró discretamente del brazo de Cartman para que no se fuera en dirección a Stan con malas intenciones. Tampoco es que fuese algo nuevo ese tipo de reacciones en ambos. Stanley y Eric no se llevaban bien desde hacía tiempo. Se toleraban, simplemente. Eric le había dicho a Kyle que si aguantaba a Stan era porque era amigo suyo. Y Stanley, por su parte, le instaba a Kyle que Cartman jamás sería una buena amistad para él. Que por culpa de Cartman siempre acababa metiéndose en problemas y más problemas. Stan seguía a lo suyo sin prestarle atención a Cartman. De espaldas a los tres había llenado el cuenco de agua a Sparky con la manguera, cerca de la caseta del animal, hecha en madera, construida por Kenny y el propio Stan hacía años. Dos caricaturas muy simples estaban pintadas por uno de los lados de la caseta: uno era Stanley, con su antiguo gorro de borla roja puesto, sonriendo ampliamente, y el otro llevaba puesto una parka naranja al que sólo se le veían los ojos. Las dos caricaturas iban de manos. Stan cerró el grifo de la manguera y dejó el cuenco cerca de la caseta. Sparky fue enseguida a beber de él. Mientras, Stan le acariciaba el lomo, de cuclillas. El perro movía su cola de un lado para otro por la bondad desinteresada de su amo.

Para socavar un poco la tensión, Kyle sacó de su mochila los apuntes y se los extendió a su mejor amigo, éste se puso de pie, los tomó y le sonrió agradecido.

—¿Son los resúmenes de lo que puede entrar en el examen de mañana?

—Sí, ahí está todo. Me acordé que me los habías pedido y aquí los tienes.

—Uf, me has salvado el culo de nuevo, tío. Gracias por pasármelos. Te debo una más—dijo Stan mientras pasaba las hojas de los apuntes y los miraba con atención. Luego los despegó de ahí y miró a Kyle—. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo te dejaste unos libros en mi habitación el otro día.

No recordaba haber dejado ningún libro. Lo miró extrañado pero Stanley abrió los ojos más de lo normal como para incitarle a que le siguiera el juego.

—Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo.

—Vamos y los recoges. Sólo será un momento.

Dejando en el patio a Cartman y a Wendy jugando con Sparky, Kyle siguió a Stan a unos pasos más atrás. Al subir al segundo piso y entrar en la habitación de su amigo, ya Kyle sentía un torrente inefable de nerviosismo atacarle por dentro con ferocidad. Hacía tiempo que la situación de estar los dos solos producía en Kyle todo nivel de descontrol y nerviosismo. Echaba de menos esa intimidad compartida entre los dos. Sentía euforia y desconcierto a un mismo nivel frenético. Maldijo estar enamorado porque, desde que lo estaba, no era sino un cúmulo de reacciones tan contradictorias en sí mismas que le era imposible controlar. Y Kyle… Kyle era una persona metódica que tenía que tener todo controlado en su vida. Quedaron de pie junto a la puerta aún después de haberla Stan cerrado. La nívea luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación chocaba contra los iris, azul descolorido, de su amigo. Durante un rato perdió el habla y se quedó observando a Stanley con los ojos entornados, como el errante perdido en el desierto que descubrió el manantial de un oasis escondido entre gigantescas dunas y ráfagas de arena.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se atrevió a preguntarle Kyle.

Stanley simplemente asintió con la mirada, cerrando y abriendo los párpados en consonancia con un leve sí de cabeza, pero no añadió nada al respecto. Kyle suspiró y se pidió tranquilidad. Las cosas con Stanley, a diferencia de Cartman, hay que tomárselas con mucha más comprensión.

Stan se acercó a la ventana, descorrió la cortina azul y Kyle siguió sus pasos hasta ponerse a su lado. Miraron hacia fuera. En la escena que se contemplaba desde allí daba al patio. Vieron a Wendy persiguiendo a Eric entre risas. Cartman le había quitado la boina rosa palo de la cabeza y la chica no hacía sino dar vueltas en torno al árbol del jardín del patio para pillar al grandullón. Sparky saltaba y corría persiguiéndolos, jugando alocado, pero sin tener evidentemente noción de lo que pasaba. Kyle sonrió. Le agradaba presenciar la vibrante y alegre energía que desprendía Eric. Más allá sólo se extendía el paisaje insulso de la misma insulsa zona residencial donde vivían. La casa de Kyle quedaba lejos, casi al principio de la larga avenida residencial. Los árboles de ramas deformes ya no estaban cubiertos por su típica capa de nieve. Había unas bicicletas abandonadas al borde de la carretera. Posiblemente de unos niños que las habían dejado allí por un rato. En una tapia colgaba el típico eslogan de Coca-Cola. Un anciano de aspecto indeciso paseaba apoyándose seguro gracias al bastón. Una mujer pasó con su coche utilitario feo a velocidad reducida por la carretera. Un poste eléctrico feo extendía insidiosamente los cables eléctricos en el aire. Aquel paisaje al otro lado de la ventana sugería que el mundo se situaba entre lo "_habitual_" y lo "_esperado_" y que, a su vez, se componía por una acumulación infinita de pequeños mundos individuales que habían adquirido su propia forma. Sin embargo, era su mundo. El de Stan y el de él mismo. Habían compartido esas mismas montañas, esa misma calle, esas mismas nubes. Incluso a Sparky, a Wendy y a Cartman jugando como chiquillos ajenos a sus miradas. Aquel era su pequeño mundo. Su hogar. Ellos habían crecido y convivido en un mundo que habían hecho suyo y que no le pertenecía a nadie más. Incluso aquella imagen desde su habitación, la misma que contemplaban en silencio, era suya. Y sentirlo de esa manera era, sin lugar a dudas, hermoso. Tan hermoso como el diáfano mirar de Stanley Marsh.

Puede que, en el fondo, existiesen cosas inalterables con el paso del tiempo. Y estar allí juntos no era cosa del destino o del azar. De eso estaba seguro. Miró de reojo a su amigo. ¿Sentiría Stan lo mismo aunque fuese lo más mínimo? ¿Cabría la posibilidad que pensara igual que él?

—Este es nuestro pequeño mundo —dijo sin pensar, como si su propia inconsciencia hablase por él.

Stan giró su rostro hacia él. Lo contempló. No parecía desconcertado con lo que le había dicho. Eso hizo que se calmara. Éste le sonrió al cabo de unos instantes. Para saber qué efecto producía la sonrisa de Stanley había que vivirla en primera persona; era contagiosa, dulce y eléctrica al mismo tiempo. Elevaba el espíritu. Su sonrisa hacía que Kyle no tuviera noción de la gravedad bajo sus pies.

—Sí, lo es, Kyle. Es todo nuestro.

Luego Stan quedó callado, mirándolo a la cara.

—Voy a cortar con Wendy —dijo al cabo de un rato.

Kyle se preguntó cuántas veces había oído esa frase en el pasado. Mil veces. Sin embargo, aquella vez, el tono de voz de Stanley, monocromo y seguro, hizo que se sintiera contraído. Esta vez, parecía que lo estaba diciendo de verdad.

—¿No va bien vuestra relación? —aventuró a preguntarle.

Dejó en el aire un leve carcajeo. — ¿Acaso ha ido bien alguna vez?

Kyle no supo qué decir. En verdad por sus adentros sí sabía qué decir: era fácil decirle la verdad. Que su relación con Wendy había sido tan desastrosa e insufrible como la de Elizabeth Taylor y Paul Newman en la película _La gata sobre el tejado de zinc_.

—Por tu silencio sé que me estás dando la razón, Kyle. Más que una relación, lo mío con Wendy ha sido una sucesión de intentos de querer que lo nuestro funcione por el simple hecho de ser algo que llevamos toda la vida intentando. No sé si entenderás lo que intento decirte con esto, pero es como… como un piso piloto: nuestra relación parece tener todo lo necesario para convivir bien pero luego me doy cuenta, y quizá ella también lo piense, que la convivencia es lo que en verdad cojea entre nosotros. En el fondo yo no me veo con ella y, créeme —Stan dirigió la vista hacia fuera. Wendy correteando con Cartman en torno al árbol del patio—: ella ya no me necesita.

Kyle puso sus pensamientos en orden, evitando alegrarse ante la declaración del chico. Llevaba tiempo deseando oír aquello en boca de Stanley. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Y, por fin, a saber por qué demonios pasaba aquello justamente en ese instante, Stan lo había dicho siendo consciente de ello. Escuchó a Stan suspirar, colocando, en un gesto, sus dedos en el entrecejo.

—Pensé que me sentiría mejor contándote esto, pero me siento igual. No sé qué mierdas me pasa hoy. Bueno, siento qué puede ser, pero no lo entiendo. Quiero contártelo pero tampoco puedo.

—Stan… —balbuceó él mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se acercaba a él para mirarle a los ojos—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Sé que nuestra amistad no es la misma pero yo sigo aquí.

Stan dejó de palparse el entrecejo y miró a Kyle. Su respiración parecía más agitada. —¿Y de qué vale que estés tú aquí y yo también? Tú ya no eres el mismo. Yo…, yo reconozco que tampoco soy el mismo. Todo cambia, Kyle. Hemos cambiado y nuestro pequeño mundo también.

La voz de Stan parecía tambalearse, pero intentó parecer firme. La realidad de aquella declaración golpeó fuerte en Kyle, robándole el aliento. Kyle bajó la mirada y esperó que sus gafas ocultasen la humedad que ahora anidaban en sus pestañas invisibles. Su corazón latía con un ruido duro y seco. Se sintió mareado.

—Tú tampoco me necesitas, Kyle.

Sintió un vacío en la cabeza, con aquellas palabras resonando en un terrible eco. De un acto reflejo, apretó el brazo de Stan que aún sujetaba con su mano. Hizo que lo mirase. Quería que su amigo de toda la vida fuera consciente de lo que había en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Y tú, Stan? ¿No me necesitas? ¿De verdad te importo una mierda? Porque tú para mi no. Tú me importas.

Las palabras salieron por sí solas.

—¡Mierda, Stan! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que llevo ocho malditos años enamorado de ti?

Su amigo había quedado enmudecido. Las lunas llenas lo miraban perplejas.

Se limpió de sus mejillas de furtivas lágrimas que Stan no había notado cayendo y marchó a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

_******************жжжжжж**_

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO VIII.

_¡Ey! Realmente no tendría que estar aquí. Realmente tendría que estar estudiando. Pero, francamente, no podía. Pensaba en que tenía que terminar este capítulo ya y quedarme tranquila... por unos días. Aquí está, recién hecho, todo vuestro. Espero que os haya gustado :D. Gracias por los comentarios que me habéis enviado, me anima mucho saber vuestras opiniones al respecto. Eso sí, apenas he tenido tiempo de responder, así que no es que me haya olvidado, simplemente no he podido. Responderé lo antes posible. ¡Lo prometo!_

_Gracias por leer. :D_

_P.D. Por cierto... he abierto la primera comunidad CraigxKenny en Fanfiction: **I'm partners with Craig.** He seleccionado las historias que más me han gustado (español, francés e inglés), aunque faltan muchas más por añadir -maldito tiempo que no me deja leer todo :(- por si alguien quiere unirse al grupo y estar al tanto de lo nuevo que vaya saliendo del crenny/McTucker :). _

**_Última revisión: 28 de febrero de 2014._**


	9. Cap IX1 Dios otorga, Dios despoja

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By _Silenciosa_**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX_. Parte 1._ Dios otorga, Dios despoja.**

_" Una sensación de quemadura ácida en los miembros, músculos retorcidos e incendiados, el sentimiento de ser un vidrio frágil, un miedo, una retracción ante el movimiento y el ruido. Un inconsciente desarreglo al andar, en los gestos, en los movimientos. Una voluntad tendida en perpetuidad para los más simples gestos, la renuncia al gesto simple, una fatiga sorprendente y central, una suerte de fatiga aspirante. Los movimientos a rehacer, una suerte de fatiga mortal, de fatiga espiritual en la más simple tensión muscular, el gesto de tomar, de prenderse inconscientemente a cualquier cosa, sostenida por una voluntad aplicada. Una fatiga de principio del mundo, la sensación de estar cargando el cuerpo, un sentimiento de increíble fragilidad, que se transforma en rompiente dolor, un estado de entorpecimiento doloroso, de entorpecimiento localizado en la piel, que no prohíbe ningún movimiento, pero que cambia el sentimiento interno de un miembro, y a la simple posición vertical le otorga el premio de un esfuerzo victorioso. (...) Las palabras se pudren en el llamado inconsciente del cerebro, todas las palabras por no importa qué operación mental, y sobre todo aquellas que tocan los resortes más habituales, los más activos del espíritu. "_

Extracto de_ El ombligo de los limbos_ por Antonin Artaud.

******************жжжжжж**

"_¿Qué hago?_ "

Eso mismo se preguntó Stanley Marsh a sí mismo en una espiral infinita de veces. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Incapaz de digerir aún las últimas palabras de Kyle, fue consciente del vacío enorme que se había alojado en su cabeza. Era el sombrío desenlace de lo que para él había sido un momento trascendental. Se sentía destrozado, perplejo y, quizá, un poco enfadado también al haber desconocido la verdad. Sin darse cuenta, sintió cómo su cuerpo había sido partido por la mitad desde dentro con un sólo corte. Una mitad intentaba asimilar por todos los medios la declaración de su amigo; la otra mitad se negaba en creer en Kyle y le hostigaba a empujarlo de su memoria a algún región de su cabeza donde no alcanzaran sus pensamientos. Las dos mitades, como dos magnánimas fuerzas contrapuestas que chocan sin esperarse luchaban encarnizadas en su interior. Cada mitad tiraba de él hacia su lado y así tenerlo a su favor. Un terrible pesar abrumó su joven cuerpo.

Escuchó los apresurados pasos de Kyle alejarse y descender por las escaleras. Por el camino, Kyle tuvo que haberse topado con su madre, Sharon Marsh, ya que los escuchó hablar en un intercambio bastante escueto de palabras.

—¡Hola, Kyle, no te había oído llegar! ¡Cielos! No tienes buena cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, Sharon. Estoy perfectamente. Sólo tengo algo de prisa. Hasta luego.

Lo siguiente audible fue el sonido de la puerta principal siendo cerrada. Y, poco después, el ruido de motores que producía el vehículo de Kyle se perdió en el eco de la lejanía.

Stan apretó con fuerza los dientes, intentando no gritar de frustración. Finalmente, pudo contener el enorme impulso de seguir a su amigo. Había echado raíces en el suelo creyendo que era mejor así; por el bien de los dos. Suspiró entrecortadamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y escondió su cabeza entre los brazos, apoyados codos sobre piernas. Dejó caer su pensamiento sobre Kyle como queriendo unir piezas de un complejo engranaje. Meditó y reflexionó hasta dolerle la cabeza. Había creído tácitamente que Kyle ya no le necesitaba, que por eso se había alejado de él como para que su amistad acabara mermándose con los años. ¿Y si ese _algo_ que lo distanció a Kyle no era otra cosa sino… sino amor?

_Amor._

Al reconsiderar esa palabra, su cuerpo quedó paralizado y se estremeció ligeramente. Y poco pudo para controlar ese temblor que fue semejante a un escalofrío febril cuando se atrapa una gripe fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que algo pesado se había asentado en su pecho.

"_¿No será que yo…? No, no es eso_", se dijo Stan a sí mismo. "_Y si no es así, ¿por qué este pensamiento ha hecho vibrar mi corazón físicamente?_ _¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en que siempre hubo en Kyle algo que me ha hecho sentir tantas veces de esta manera tan rara?" _

Demasiadas preguntas. Fue ciertamente Oscar Wilde quien dijo "l_a pregunta llega muchas veces terriblemente más tarde que la respuesta._" Y Kyle había respondido a su pregunta antes incluso de habérsela formulado Stanley.

"_Él me respondió estaba enamorado de mí_."

Su rostro se irguió cuando escuchó el inesperado sonido de unos pasos acercarse. Eric y Wendy habían entrado a su habitación.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Kyle, hippie de mierda? —rugió furioso Eric—. Wendy y yo regresamos del jardín y vimos a Kyle irse a toda prisa. ¡Siempre que Kyle está así es por ti, maldito hijo de puta! ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Habla!

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Cartman se precipitó hacia delante, lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, lo hizo levantar de la cama y lo empujó hasta hacerle estrellar contra la pared del fondo. Todo el aire de sus pulmones lo abandonó cuando el dolor se disparó por su columna vertebral.

—¡Para, Eric, por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! —gritó Wendy mientras aferraba con ahínco uno de los brazos del enorme joven con intención de alejarlo todo lo posible de él.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar a qué vienen esos gritos?

Sharon, su madre, había entrado por la puerta movida por el jaleo que había oído desde el piso de abajo. Entretanto, a Eric le fue muy fácil desprenderse de los brazos de Wendy que lo apresaban. Éste cogió las manos que lo refrenaban y las apartó sin ejercer ningún tipo de fuerza o brusquedad. Ahora, sin estar Kyle presente, el rencor que anidaba Eric hacia él salía a la luz sin reparo. Stan tampoco escondió su rencor recíproco. Sin tener ningún tipo de temor, se le enfrentó, aproximándose a Eric Cartman, y se puso a su altura a pesar de ser más bajo en altura. En cambio, su desprecio era igual de equitativo que el de Eric. Stanley se consideraba una persona bastante pacífica pero cualquier persona sabe hasta dónde llegan sus límites y, evidentemente, él no estaba hecho de metal, era de carne y hueso, también tenía límites que podían rebasarse y ceder. No le fue necesario alzar la voz para que sonase amenazadora.

—Quiero que te largues de aquí ahora mismo, Cartman. No eres quién para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Lo que ocurra entre Kyle y yo no es asunto tuyo; nunca lo ha sido. A ver si te lo grabas en la cabeza de una puta vez.

Cartman, en respuesta, se abalanzó contra él y lanzó el puño. Desprevenido, Stan se agachó en acto reflejo, no lo suficientemente rápido y recibió el puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo. Fue tan duro el golpe, tan doloroso, que tambaleó hacia atrás sobre sus pasos y cayó al suelo. Sintió que la vista del ojo lastimado se le nublaba y todo en su cerebro le daba vueltas. No importaba. Estaba en el suelo y tenía que levantarse. Tenía que defenderse. En eso que Wendy y la señora Marsh frenaban el ataque de Eric forcejeando con él, Stanley se impulsó para ponerse de pie, movido por un arrebato de odio frenético. Se arrojó contra el otro, éste último se soltó de las dos mujeres e intentó enviarle otro puñetazo; sin embargo, más rápido que la vez anterior, Stan lo esquivó y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Eric gruñó, más de ira que de dolor en sí. Entonces dos hombres los separaron: unas manos toscas lo apartaron rápidamente de Eric Cartman. Aquellos dos hombres eran su padre, Randy, y su tío Jimbo Kern (en vez de apellidarse Marsh, su madre soltera lo apellidó por el suyo). Stanley recordó que Jimbo había venido a casa para ver la final de la SuperBowl con su _medio-hermano_. Tanto Jimbo como Randy los separaron con la ayuda de Wendy y Sharon. Se dio cuenta de que Wendy lloraba, aguantando estoicamente los forcejeos y suplicando al hijo de Lianne para que parase. Más que refrenarlo, Wendy parecía que lo abrazaba. Entretanto, su madre no paraba de apretarle las muñecas para evitar que golpeara o avanzara hacia Cartman.

—¡Tú eres el que se ha buscado esta situación! ¡Tú, Marsh! ¡Tú te has buscado solito todo esto! ¡Así que jódete! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jódete!

Mientras Randy y Wendy se lo llevaban a tientas de la habitación, siguió escuchando al chico de Nebraska proferir insultos en su contra.

Todo terminó con la misma fugacidad con que había empezado.

Jimbo le obligó a sentarse en la cama. —¡Ey, ya está, ya está! ¡Cálmate, sobrino! ¡Todo se ido a la mierda y ha terminado!

Stan apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas inestables y luchó por respirar entre jadeos. Ya no por el cansancio de la pelea sino por el asma con el que convivía desde niño. Había forzado tanto el cuerpo que el aire entraba con dificultad en sus pulmones mientras que el diafragma parecía haber quedado estancado en una misma posición. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando. Stanley quedó paralizado y su madre no tardó demasiado en saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sharon Marsh barrió con la mirada, entre impotente y nerviosa, la habitación de su hijo. Wendy no estaba: se había ido en pos de Cartman.

—¡Ey, Stan! —le zarandeó por los hombros tío Jimbo, aun desconociendo lo que le ocurría—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

No pudo responder. Tragaba aire con angustiosa necesidad, semejante a un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Al fin! ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó su madre mientras corría hacia él y se lo entregaba—. ¡Aquí está tu inhalador! Deja que te ayude, cariño.

Su madre y su tío no dejaron de quitarle ojo mientras tragaba costosamente el aire emitido por el inhalador. Sharon se sentó a su lado después de haberle ayudado con el aparatillo, alisando en una maternal caricia la mano arriba y abajo sobre su espalda para que sus nervios apaciguasen. El ataque siguió prolongándose durante lo que le pareció a Stan una eternidad.

—Recuerda tratar de respirar lo más hondo que puedas, Stanley. Enseguida se te pasará y te sentirás mucho mejor.

Cuando volvió en sí, sintió que estaba empapado de sudor. Lo siguiente que notó fue el inaguantable dolor acumulado en su ojo herido a causa del puñetazo. Debía de tenerlo muy, muy hinchado. El primero con quien tuvo contacto visual fue con su tío Jimbo. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa reconfortante.

—¡Ja, chaval! ¡Nunca llegué a imaginar que te vería clavando puñetazos a alguien! ¡Con lo _hipp…,_ digo, pacífico que has sido tú siempre! ¡Maldita sea! El hijo de Lianne no se ha quedado atrás tampoco porque te ha dejado el ojo que da pena verlo pero…, ¡diablos! ¡Eres bueno con tus derechazos! ¡Seguro que le dejaste un buen moretón en la mandíbula!

—¡Basta, Jimbo! —sentenció Sharon muy molesta—. ¡Pelear de esa manera no está bien! No, no está nada bien y tú, Jimbo, no deberías incentivarlo con esa clase de comentarios violentos —su madre se volvió a él, aún estando sentada a su lado—. Stanley, hijo, es impropio de ti hacer lo que has hecho. No te he criado para que actúes de ese modo.

Stanley suspiró. En verdad, detestaba la violencia. Odiaba solucionar las cosas a base de golpes.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero es que ya no podía más. Sé que no es propio de mí pero... ganas no me faltan todavía de ir a buscarlo y reventar su cara de bastardo.

—¡Olvídalo ya, Stan! ¡Aquí nadie le reventará la cara a nadie! ¿Estamos? Lo que sí necesitamos es una bolsa de hielo antes de que se te hinche y se te ponga el ojo más morado que una ciruela.

—Yo iré a por una —se ofreció voluntario Jimbo con otra sonrisa de tío orgulloso—. ¡Y de paso traeré varias birras por lo bien que se sabe defender mi sobrino!

Sharon lanzó una mirada hosca de desaprobación a su cuñado mientras éste marchaba rumbo a la puerta. Luego, lo observó con la respiración alterada y la conmoción en un visible temblor de manos. Su madre había presenciado la escena, cosa que a Stan no le estaba agradando en absoluto. Persistió en analizarlo con la mirada, como queriendo saber lo ocurrido leyéndole la mente; habilidad que toda mujer adquiere cuando se convierte en madre. No supo hasta qué punto pudo canalizar y comprender lo habido en sus ojos, pero la mujer asintió levemente, algo perpleja, e intentó contarle algo. El corazón de Stanley comenzó a latir con endemoniada fuerza, estremecido, pero ella quedó callada de repente cuando tuvo noción de que tío Jimbo había vuelto a la habitación con una bolsa de hielo en una mano y dos latas de cerveza en la otra.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

La dueña de la librería, Amanda Glenn, esperó en silencio a que Kenny terminara de efectuar el cobro de varios libros a un cliente. Agradeció a Dios en lo acertada que estuvo por haber escogido a aquel chico como ayudante en la tienda que regentaba junto a su marido Harvey Glenn. Ya era una pareja cercana a la cincuentena y llevar al día toda la organización que requería su negocio se les había venido muy cuesta arriba. Habían transcurrido varios meses cuando decidieron colgar un anuncio buscando un aplicado ayudante que les solventase la ardua tarea de llevar el trabajo constante que requería la librería. Llegaron varias personas pidiendo el puesto; unas más cualificadas que otras, incluso, jóvenes de pueblos cercanos con _másters_ bajo el brazo. Amanda Glenn estuvo a _esto_ de escoger a uno de esos jóvenes altamente cualificados, pero su idea cambió cuando aquel bien parecido muchacho entró en la librería para hacerse con el puesto y que, a diferencia de los otros, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia profesional. Tanto Amanda como su marido lo conocían e, incluso, ella lo quería como a un hijo. Y eso que era madre de dos gemelos. El cariño maternal de Amanda se consolidaba aún más cuando recordaba melancólicamente la turbia y triste historia de la familia de Kenny Stuart McCormick.

Stuart McCormick, el padre de Kenny, fue un niño natural del pueblo. Había sido criado por su padre o, mejor dicho, se había criado prácticamente en la calle y no en su hogar. El padre de Stuart fue un hombre corriente; de esos que pasan desapercibidos para la gran mayoría de la gente. Tenía una casa acogedora y un sueldo acomodado. Era el típico trabajador uniformado que se encerraba en el cubículo que le habían asignado en la oficina y no paraba de trabajar hasta caer la noche sobre sus hombros. Se casó al tiempo con una jovencita del pueblo y pronto quedó embarazada. Las habladurías contaban que era un matrimonio feliz, normal, bien avenido. Nada más dar a luz, la madre de Stuart dejó caer un último suspiro para nunca regresar. Había muerto después de soportar un parto agotador y doloroso. El padre de Stuart aceptó criar al fruto de un amor que lo había reducido en una profunda depresión. De haber sido un hombre ejemplar pasó a quedar reducido a la más nimia de las nadas; había muerto en vida. Fue inevitable entonces que viese a su hijo Stuart con desprecio a pesar de hacerse cargo de él. ¿Cómo podía amar al ser que le había arrancado al amor de su vida?

La infancia del pequeño Stuart fue gris. Envuelta siempre en una insondable y constante falta de atención y afecto. Su padre dejó de trabajar debido a la depresión, por lo que recibían una ayuda mensual del gobierno. Para colmo, el padre de Stuart, en lugar de recuperarse, se había convertido en un hombre furioso cedido por los ardides del alcohol y las drogas. Y Dios bien sabe que no ha habido nada más peligroso en el mundo que un hombre furioso cedido por los ardides del alcohol y las drogas. El poco dinero que ganaba se lo gastaba en alcohol y en heroína, así que el joven Stuart se buscó la vida como repartidor de pizzas para poder subsistir y pagar los gastos de la casa. Incluso, su padre le había violentado a base de amenazas para que le diera dinero y satisfacer así sus incontenibles y caros vicios. No fue de extrañar que pronto Stuart dejase los estudios ante la necesidad de trabajar a jornada completa.

Amanda Glenn siempre sintió lástima por Stuart. Le había ofrecido su amistad, siendo ella unos seis años mayor que él, junto con la de un chico judío del pueblo, de cabellos extravagantemente rizados y de ojos muy verdes, un tal Gerald Broflovski, quien había sido compañero de clase como también el mejor amigo de Stuart. Tanto Gerald como ella intentaron hablar en más de una ocasión con el padre de Stuart para que entrara en razón y fuese responsable de la educación de su hijo; sin embargo, todo intento fue vano. Stuart, teniendo dieciocho años sobre sus hombros, huyó de South Park sin tan siquiera despedirse. Gerald marchó a la universidad por un tiempo y Amanda se casó y formó una familia. El padre de Stuart murió después de dos años tras la marcha de Stuart, solo, en un callejón, rodeado por botellas vacías de whiskey y con una jeringuilla aún clavada en el interior del brazo. Los forenses dictaminaron que había muerto por una sobredosis de heroína. Finalmente, el pueblo se apiadó de aquel hombre fallecido y pagó su entierro, siendo desterrado al olvido al cabo de unos días. La casa de McCormick, el único atisbo de recuerdo que podía vincularlo al fallecido, fue derruida, se construyó una viviendo nueva y fue adquirida pronto por una feliz pareja de holandeses recién llegados al pueblo.

El apellido McCormick poco a poco fue haciéndose más borroso y ya nadie lo tuvo en mente... hasta hace diecisiete años.

Hace diecisiete años y casi seis meses, exactamente, Stuart McCormick regresó a South Park sin que nadie lo esperase ni por asomo. Volvió a South Park un año después tras la trágica muerte de su padre. Tanto Amanda Glenn como cualquier otro habitante del pueblo se asombró hasta el paroxismo más absoluto al conocer la inesperada vuelta de Stuart McCormick a South Park. Y no llegó solo: venía acompañado de una pelirroja guapísima en estado muy avanzado de gestación y con un infante cargado en los brazos. Stuart no reclamó el terreno donde hubo estado la casa de su padre, ahora propiedad de nuevos vecinos. Era como si él no quisiese vincularse con el pasado. En vez de eso, compró un pequeño terreno con un bungalow en medio, de color verde, situado en una de los vecindarios más apartados del centro del pueblo y a pocos kilómetros del paso de ferrocarril.

Cuando se enteró de la llegada de Stuart, Amanda decidió hacerle una visita de bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su amiga durante la infancia y parte de la adolescencia. No estaría mal saludarle y saber qué tal le iba en la vida. Después de cerrar la librería, Amanda compró una bonita tarta de manzana en la pastelería del pueblo. Era típico de vecinos el hacer un pequeño obsequio de bienvenida a los recién llegados al pueblo. Pidió que se la envolvieran en una caja y marchó en su coche hasta el nuevo hogar de los McCormick. El reloj marcaba las nueve. Entre tímida y cohibida, Amanda se acercó con la tarta envuelta, sostenida en sus manos, y tocó varias veces en la puerta. Esperó por espacio de dos minutos un tanto impaciente. Miró a su alrededor. El olor escarchado y neblinoso del invierno era perceptible, olía a madera húmeda, a tierra congelada, a nieve recién caída. La niebla que envolvía el pueblo a esas horas no era grávida sino más bien de textura ligera: una asonancia neblinosa que chocaba contra los edificios, contra los abetos y los olmos desnudos. La calle de aquel barrio era íntima, terrible, demoníaca aunque hermosa. Noches reducidas que recuerdan a las calles londinenses del XIX; eran noches de Fredy Krueger, de Jack el Destripador, de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. A ratos, nevaba copiosamente; a ratos, escampaba como queriendo Dios dar tregua. El termómetro marcaba diez grados bajo cero por lo que Amanda sintió que sus huesos se calaban bajo la espesa ropa de abrigo que llevaba puesta. Creyendo que no había nadie, a pesar de ver las luces encendidas a través de los cristales de las ventanas, decidió que era mejor irse. Para su sorpresa, una personilla había abierto la puerta: era el niño pequeño de la pareja. Estaba bien protegido del frío. Chaquetas, abrigo acolchado, gorro, bufanda, guantes… Algunos mechones de pelo castaño ceniciento asomaban del gorro y descansaban sobre su frente. El hijo de los McCormick se movía con torpeza al estar parapetado con tanta ropa. A Amanda se le antojó enseguida a que era una copia perfecta de Stuart.

—Hola, pequeño —le saludó ella con una amable sonrisa—. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

El niño la miró algo desconfiado con sus ojos color de nuez, aún estirado hacia arriba su brazo, asiendo con la mano regordeta, típica de un infante, el pomo de la puerta. —¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Amanda. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Kevin.

—Oh, ¡pero qué nombre más bonito! ¿Y qué edad tienes, Kevin?

El niño trasladó sus aniñados ojos de Amanda y los llevó hacia los dedos de su mano desocupada. Después de dudar en su elección, Kevin elevó su mano hacia ella y, ejerciendo una complicado encoger de meñique y pulgar, dejó sólo extendidos los tres dedos del centro.

—¿Tres? ¿Tres añitos ya? ¡Pero qué grande eres!

El niño asintió varias veces dándole la razón, remarcado con una sonrisa de regocijo al ser considerado mayor. Amanda intentó preguntarle nuevamente sobre sus padres pero, de la nada, proviniendo de alguna sala del interior, escuchó el gemido dolorido de una voz femenina. Kevin no pareció sobresaltarse por ello. Lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Mamá —le respondió.

—¿Mamá?

Kevin sorbió su nariz mocosa y asintió de nuevo. —Sí. Quiere nacer mi hermanito —cambió el semblante por uno indignado, inflando los mofletes—. ¡Pero los juguetes son míos! ¡Míos, míos y míos!

Sin esperar por más tiempo, Amanda se dio paso por la puerta, apartando con cuidado al niño, entró en el interior y cerrándola tras de sí. Puede que Stuart no estuviese allí y estuviese dando a luz la mujer sola, únicamente acompañada por su hijo de tres años. Tal y como esperaba, el interior del bungalow estaba precedido por la casi inexistencia de mobiliario. El eco hizo que el ahuecado sonido de sus zapatos de tacón se expandiera con facilidad y resonasen en el espacio. El salón sólo contenía varias sillas, una mesa, un aparador, decenas de cajas amontonadas en el fondo y una televisión de pocas pulgadas sobre la mesa. Gajes de la mudanza. No obstante, le había llamado la atención una fotografía descansando en la superficie de la mesa. En ella estaba representada la esposa de Stuart subida a un caballo. El lugar donde se había sacado la fotografía se describía árido. La tonalidad rojiza de la tierra hizo que Amanda pensara en las tierras de New Mexico.

Amanda se guió por los gemidos doloridos procedentes de la mujer. Provenían de una habitación del fondo. Fue hasta allí dejando antes el pastel en la mesa. Sobre una colchón envuelto por sábanas blancas, sin catre, estaba recostada la joven compañera de Stuart. Ésta tenía extendidas las piernas y se aferraba al vientre con sus manos temblorosas. La pelirroja quedó atónita ante la presencia de Amanda. Estaba claro que no esperaba a nadie y menos a una desconocida.

—Hola, sé que no es momento de presentaciones. Sólo te contaré que me llamo Amanda y fui amiga de Stuart hasta que se marchó de South Park. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte. Respira hondo, bien, así, poco a poco. Quédate tranquila; todo irá bien. Estaré aquí contigo el tiempo que haga falta. Te lo prometo.

La joven suspiró aliviada, sonriéndole agradecida aunque costosamente al ser incapaz de articular palabra a causa del dolor de las contracciones. Amanda le devolvió la sonrisa pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Era imposible levantarla del colchón y meterla en el coche para llevarla al médico del pueblo. Hace diecisiete años no había hospital en South Park. Como ocurre en la gran mayoría de los pueblos, sólo se contaba con la presencia de un médico y una partera. En aquel momento de indecisión se oyó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Amanda escuchó voces de varias personas intercambiarse entre sí en una conversación. Salió al encuentro y encontró aliviada la presencia de Stuart acompañado por el médico y la partera. Dedujo entonces que Stuart había salido como loco en busca de ayuda. Su viejo amigo la miró extrañado, como si en un principio no la reconociera. Los otros dos entraron a la habitación a atender a la embarazada.

—¿Amanda? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bajó la mirada esmeralda y algunos mechones rubios de su pelo rodaron hacia delante. —Esto…, vine a visitaros para daros la bienvenida al pueblo. Cuando toqué en la puerta me recibió tu hijo Kevin y me contó lo de tu…, tu…

—Mi mujer.

Volvió a mirar a su antiguo amigo que casi no había reconocido. —Sí, eso es, tu mujer. Y entré pensando que a lo mejor estaba dando a luz sola y…

Stuart la interrumpió colocando una mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Os ayudaré en lo que pueda —añadió muy segura de querer hacerlo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Amanda quedó para ayudar a la partera en todo aquello que le pedía. Desinfectó los utensilios médicos, trajo agua limpia, cambió sábanas, y sobre todo, junto a Stuart, ejerciendo de apoyo moral para la joven que descubrió que se llamaba Carol. Una de las manos de ésta se aferraba a la de Stuart; y la otra, en el otro lado del colchón, estrechaba con fuerza la mano de Amanda. De fondo, en alguna habitación cercana escuchaban la voz de Kevin jugando con sus juguetes, totalmente desconocedor de la gravedad del asunto. Siendo tan pequeño poco podía entender sobre lo bueno y lo malo en la vida. Afuera parecía haberse desatado una fuerte tormenta de nieve. El viento golpeaba con fuerza los postigos de las ventanas cerradas y, de vez en cuando, breves haces de luz parpadeaban para luego sonar lejanos relámpagos, grandes y bajas nubes cubrían las montañas y ráfagas de viento y nieve apuntaban a una copiosa tormenta que duraría días. Las tormentas solían ser fuertes y salvajes en South Park. Faltando diez minutos para la medianoche, la cabecita del bebé comenzó a asomar. Para la matrona y el médico fue un síntoma de alivio; no obstante, pidieron a Carol insistentemente que empujara más y más seguido. La chica pelirroja tiraba y tiraba con fuerza, debilitada por el cansancio, bañada por una capa fina de sudor.

—¡No puedo! —sollozó adjunto a un grito de frustración—. ¡No puedo más!

—¡Claro, claro que puedes, Carol! —le animaba Amanda, dejando que la chica apretara fuertemente su mano—. ¡Sólo queda un empujón más!

—¡Ya, ya llega! —gritó la partera de pronto—. ¡Ya está aquí! ¡Vamos, muchacha! ¡Ya tengo a tu niño! ¡Un poco más! ¡Vamos!

Kenneth Stuart McCormick nació justamente con la primera campanada proveniente del campanario de la iglesia que anunciaba medianoche.

Por un simple segundo, el pequeño Kenny había llegado al mundo el día 21 de enero de 1994.

Momento en que la constelación de Acuario se hacía líder en el cielo nocturno.

De fondo, las campanadas siguieron repicando hasta la doceava. Luego todo quedó en un ronco silencio. El último empujón produjo que Carol perdiera el conocimiento y no tardó en que el médico atendiera a sus constantes vitales. La segunda y poco favorable sorpresa la dio la matrona. Aún sosteniendo la mano de la muchacha, Amanda contempló horrorizada la cara de tristeza de la regordeta matrona que había asistido el parto. Entre sus manos enguantadas, ensangrentadas, cargaba el pequeño cuerpecito desnudo de un bebé. Éste no lloraba como hubiera hecho cualquier bebé al nacer, ni tampoco movía angustiado sus manitas y piececitos, en vez de eso estaba inerte, con el cordón umbilical ya cortado, colgando sobre un pequeño vientre que no ejercía la voluntad de respirar por sí mismo.

—Oh, no… —farfulló Amanda, con la mirada humedecida.

Dedicó sus ojos esta vez en dirección a Stuart. Éste parecía haber quedado petrificado de pronto. A casi una hora del alumbramiento, Carol dormía profundamente sin correr su vida ningún peligro. Amanda lloraba sola, en silencio, mientras terminaba de calentar una taza de café en el microondas de la cocina, ésta todavía apenas amueblada salvo con lo mínimo. Una vez hubo calentado el café, lo llevó consigo y se encaminó hacia el salón con el cuerpo aún atacado por la conmoción. En el salón, tanto médico como matrona, hablaban e intentaban calmar con palabras a un Stuart hecho trizas por la pena de haber perdido a su segundo hijo. Verlo así hizo que a Amanda se le ahogaran los ojos de pura tristeza, ella tenía dos hijos, dos gemelos ya de cuatro añitos, y no tenía el valor de imaginarse sin ellos. Se sentó en una silla anexa a la de Stuart y le extendió la taza de café que había preparado para él. Stuart la tomó pero no parecía tener la disposición ni las ganas de tomar nada. Simplemente, quedó observando, cabizbajo, el líquido humeante nacer de su taza mientras escuchaba las palabras del médico:

—Hubiera sido imposible salvarlo, Stuart —dijo en un tono de voz apagado—. Llevaba el cordón umbilical enredado en su cuello y al salir, con la presión, quedó asfixiado. Realmente ocurren casos como este, pero no dejan de ser terribles a ojos de mi experiencia. Que Dios lo asista en su amparo.

Tanto ella como el médico lo vieron llorar sin saber qué más poder hacer por él.

—Debería... El bebé debería haber nacido en Roswell —escuchó Amanda decir a Stuart entre susurros, como si hablara consigo mismo—. Los científicos hubieran sabido cómo tenía que nacer. Maldita, maldita sea...

_¿Científicos?_ ¿Había entendido Amanda bien? Decidió no intervenir porque en verdad no estaba segura si había escuchado correctamente a Stuart. Tampoco entendía la verdad encerrada en esas palabras. La matrona, a lo lejos, cargaba con Kevin. Lo acunaba en sus brazos, aún después de haberse quedado dormido el niño desde hacía rato. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la matrona.

—Déjeme al pequeño —le pidió amablemente para que le entregara al niño dormido—. Yo lo acostaré en su habitación.

La matrona regordeta no puso ningún inconveniente y le entregó a Kevin. Amanda lo cargó y se dirigió a la habitación del infante. Había una cuna de barras, varias cajas sin abrir y juguetes dispersos por el suelo. Acostó al niño en la cuna, le besó con cariño en la frente y lo abrigó con las mantas. Le dedicó una mirada de angustia. La pura inocencia de Kevin estaba totalmente ajena a la densa y neblinosa tristeza que abrumaba cada resquicio de aquella casa.

Quedó escuchando el silencio ominoso que hilvanaba el aire hasta hacerle pitar los oídos. Sus cejas se constriñeron, quedando marcadamente fruncidas y la boca torcida en una mueca de total incomprensión. No hacía mucho que afuera estaba cayendo un vendaval y, en algún momento sin que ella tuviera la noción de ello, el cielo parecía haberse callado de repente. Se acercó a la ventana cerrada de la habitación y miró a través del cristal. Su boca quedó entreabierta por el asombro: sus ojos verdes contemplaron, atónitos, un cielo totalmente estrellado que no albergaba ni una sola nube en su infinito regazo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? En un frívolo transcurrir de minutos, de una noche encapotada y tormentosa, se había enjuagado el cielo de todo síntoma invernal, dejando a la vista un hermoso firmamento que recordaba a las noches de verano. Y todo después de medianoche tras las campanadas. Si no fuera por la nieve anteriormente caída cubriendo el suelo y por las bajas temperaturas, hubiera parecido aquella noche una auténtica noche típica de mediados de agosto. Desde allí, Amanda pudo descifrar fácilmente la constelación de Acuario. Era tan inmensa que ocupaba gran parte de aquel cielo; flotando en lo más alto del mar celeste. Muy a pesar de su gran tamaño, era una constelación poco definida: sus estrellas se camuflaban con las demás que pendían por lo angosto del firmamento como si quisieran pasar desapercibidas a ojos del hombre. Este fue otro hecho que sorprendió Amanda, porque había descifrado a Acuario sin problema por sí sola al ser más llamativo y brillante de lo que normalmente era. Sin venir a cuento, Acuario pasó de ser una constelación que pasa inadvertida para ser el centro de atención del Universo aquella noche. Incluso Amanda podía afirmar con rotundidad que desprendía una luz altamente superior a la de sus compañeras constelaciones. Acuario se había convertido en el rey del cielo aquella noche. Del centenar de estrellas que conforman la constelación de Acuario, las dos más brillantes, muy semejantes al Sol aunque de dimensiones mayores, parpadeaban como nunca lo habían hecho antes en el firmamento. Era como si su intermitente brillar se tradujera en una especie de lenguaje secreto a modo de código Morse. Amanda se burló de sí misma al pensar que Acuario estaba hablando con ella. Deseó tener a mano una linterna para poder responderle con leves repiqueteos de luz.

Sin esperárselo, Amanda Glenn escuchó un gimoteo. Un llanto ahogado próximo y tan real que llenaron sus oídos frente a la opacidad del silencio reinante. Despegó de golpe la vista de la ventana y se acercó a la cuna. Por un momento creyó oír a Kevin llorar; no obstante, éste seguía durmiendo profundamente. Creyó que las emociones le habían jugado una mala pasada. A lo mejor había gmoteado Kevin mientras dormía. Su dolor de cabeza desapareció. Se olvidó incluso de estar agotada. Escuchó su respiración que sonaba rápida y con miedo. Agudizó sus oídos. Las voces provenientes del salón persistían en una charla de escuetas y apagadas la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada únicamente por el candor de una noche estrellada en el exterior, Amanda Glenn volvió a escuchar el mismo ahogado gimoteo. Se preguntó si los del salón también lo habían escuchado. Pero parecía ser que no. Era como si sólo ella pudiese escucharlo. Volteó su rostro en señal de espanto, muy lentamente, y miró hacia la puerta abierta. Hubiera deseado ver a un fantasma en ese mismo instante en vez de escuchar el lloro de bebé que nacía de la nada. Un fantasma blanquecino y arrastrando pesares en forma de cadenas hubiese sido menos aterrador. En frente de la habitación de Kevin, estando entremedio el pasillo, había otra habitación ahora con la puerta cerrada. Parecían que los sollozos provenían de aquel sitio. Allí, precisamente, había llevado la matrona el cadáver del bebé. Lo había limpiado y envuelto en sábanas limpias, como un cadáver antiguo. Debían de esperar a la llegada de la pompa funeraria y los consiguientes miembros que constatarían la muerte del bebé y llevarían su cuerpo al forense para conocer y afirmar las causas que lo llevaron a la muerte. Los sollozos infantiles persistieron y sacudieron los pensamientos de Amanda quien tuvo que obligarse a dar el primer paso: deshizo la distancia que lo separaban de la entrada a la otra habitación para que su mano hiciera presión sobre el mango de la puerta y hacerla abrir.

La puerta no hizo demasiado ruido. En un primer vistazo al interior fue consciente de la oscuridad cerniendo cada recoveco. Sus dedos buscaron a tientas el interruptor de la luz, dio con él en un tantear exhaustivo y la accionó. Una liviana luz dorada bañó el interior tímidamente. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al igual que otras zonas del bungalow de los McCormick, la estancia se caracterizaba por la poca prioridad de muebles. Había una cómoda al fondo. Sobre ésta, yacía lo que parecía ser el cadáver envuelto en sábanas del bebé.

Allí estaba. Sí, ¡allí estaba... moviéndose!

—No… ¡No es posible! —susurró ella inconscientemente cuando descubrió que aquel cuerpo intentaba moverse bajo las sábanas que lo envolvían con fuerza.

En vez de gritar fruto del pavor del momento, el instinto de madre fue más frente cualquier pensamiento de miedo a lo desconocido. Se apresuró y deshizo las telas que encadenaban aquel pequeño cuerpecillo que cabría perfectamente entre sus dos manos si las juntara. Quitó la tela con extremo cuidado y, sobrecogida aunque también maravillada, descubrió unos ojos grandes y añiles bien abiertos, mirándola, dejando de llorar al instante y con el trozo del cordón umbilical aún descansando sobre su barriga redondita y blanda que se movía en consonancia con los movimientos del diafragma.

El bebé estaba vivo.

Éste había dejado de llorar nada más ser librado del peso de aquellas telas. Lo acunó contra su pecho y suplicó a Dios o quien fuera aquel que estuviese allá arriba, en lo más alto del cielo, al igual que la constelación de Acuario, que aquello no fuese una ilusión provocada en su mente. Y así era: no era un sueño. Aquel niño estaba vivo, incomprensiblemente vivo. Amanda lloró de emoción mientras contemplaba al bebé que no la dejaba de mirar con los ojos abiertos como platos. No fue consciente de lo hermoso que era aquel bebé hasta ese instante. A diferencia de los recién nacidos que había visto, que por mucho que digan sus padres o la familia lo bonitos que eran, son arrugados, enrojecidos y con los ojos grisáceos sin color definido. Aquel bebé parecía un angelito en todas las de la ley: un dulce querubín renacentista, como uno de esos que acompañan a la Virgen María en su famosa Asunción. Era un bebé pequeñito y tan blanco como un algodón de azúcar, con un par de ojos añiles que parecían dos trozos de cielo, bien, bien abiertos y plenamente ya desarrollados. Amanda rió con cariño, entre lágrimas de alegría, cuando descubrió finísimos hilos plateados poblar su delicada cabecita; tan resplandecientes como el repentino y desmesurado brillar de Acuario aquella noche.

Salió apresurada de la habitación con el bebé en brazos y marchó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Tanto la matrona, como el doctor y Stuart, la miraron pasmados al ver que cargaba con lo que para ellos era un bebé muerto. Ella sonrió y se lo entregó sin decirle nada a su padre. Stuart McCormick sonrió como nunca había sonreído antes en su vida cuando descubrió que el bebé estaba vivo. Entre lágrimas de alegría.

Por mucho que los médicos estudiasen el caso no dieron con la causa de tal proteico hallazgo. Habían ocurrido casos semejantes de niños que volvían a la vida después de haber nacido en una especie de estado comatoso que, por los nervios del personal médico, se habría confundido con una muerte prematura; sin embargo, la matrona se jactó en asegurar que cuando había cogido al bebé en sus brazos ya éste estaba muerto y se había asegurado totalmente de que lo estaba tomándole el pulso. Y los cuatro, tanto ella como Stuart y los dos profesionales, vieron el cadáver inerte del bebé que había quedado estrangulado con su propio cordón umbilical. En cualquier caso, el bebé estaba bien y eso era lo más importante. Amanda Glenn fue la madrina del niño a petición de sus padres y allí estaba diecisiete años más tarde, siendo aún la madrina de aquel hermoso albino de diecisiete años que ella aceptó para que trabajara en su librería sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Tía Amanda, ya he terminado por hoy. ¿Tía Amanda…?

La mujer despertó de sus recuerdos y descubrió que Kenny se había acercado a ella, mirándola un poco extrañado por su prolongado mutismo. Le sonrió agradable para evitar preocupaciones.

—¡Oh, Ken, cariño, dime! ¡Se me ha ido el santo al cielo pensando en mis cosas!

—Así que te has vuelto a quedar soñando despierta, ¿eh?

—Algo así, querido, algo así —le entregó un sobre que había traído consigo—. Ten, coge esto. Aquí tienes la paga del mes que te corresponde.

El chico aceptó el sobre con una leve sonrisa y lo guardó en la mochila que cargaba en uno de sus hombros. La puso de nuevo a sus espaldas y volvió a dirigirse a ella:

—Muchas gracias. ¿Hay algo más que necesites antes de que me marche, tía Amanda?

—No, Ken. Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. Harvey y yo nos encargaremos de cerrar en un rato. Todavía tenemos que terminar algún que otro papeleo cargado de facturas y albaranes.

—Que no me entere yo de que se quedan por demasiado tiempo. Los dos necesitáis descansar tanto como los demás.

Kenny respondió con otra sonrisa aunque ésta no era una de esas típicas sonrisas radiantes que lo caracterizaban. Al igual que otras muchas mujeres de mediana edad, Amanda era consciente de fijarse hasta en el mínimo cambio habido en las personas.

—Oye, espera un momento…, ¿te encuentras bien? Esa carita tuya no es la misma de todos los días. No pareces el chico radiante de siempre que me ayuda con la tienda. ¿Marcha todo bien por casa?

Kenny asintió al momento. —Sí, todo marcha bien.

Amanda sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Las expresiones tan claras en el rostro del joven lo delataban.

—¿No será que estás enamorado de alguna chica?

Kenny levantó la cabeza y quedó pensativo por un instante. Resumió su respuesta con un sacudir de cabeza.

—No, te puedo asegurar que no estoy enamorado de ninguna chica.

Lo analizó visualmente en silencio durante unos segundos más sabiendo que le estaba ocultando la verdad y que, por lo tanto, le mentía. O puede que fuese una mentira a medias, o dicho al revés, una media verdad.

—¿Y los estudios?

—Por ahora van bien. He ido aprobando los exámenes que he hecho. Bueno..., no son notazas impresionantes pero con salir al paso me conformo. Por lo menos mis estudios avanzan hacia algún sitio.

—¿De veras? —Amanda no pudo reprimir su curiosidad—. ¿Es que todo lo demás en tu vida no avanza?

Kenny quedó sumido en el apacible silencio habido en la librería. Luego, vio cómo el chico tensaba los labios, frunciéndolos, hasta nacer en ellos una mueca de resignación y dijo:

—A veces pienso que mi vida se estanca, tía Amanda. Siento que todo el mundo evoluciona y cambia, sigue adelante mientras que yo me siento igual que siempre, me miro al espejo y sigo viendo al mismo mocoso de siete años que una vez fui. Siento que no paro de apearme de cuneta en cuneta haciendo autostop para que la gente que sigue el camino, esa gente que sí ha sabido crecer, me ayude a avanzar también. Tengo crecer con ellos porque no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

—No es malo crecer ayudándote de otras personas, Ken. Es bueno tener una mano que te guíe hacia delante. A mi entender es una parte fundamental de la vida. ¿No crees?

—Ya lo creo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Por qué hacerlo solo si puedes contar con alguien que te ayuda a crecer y a enriquecerte como persona?

A Amanda le dio la impresión de que a lo lejos se había oído un trueno. Alzó la cabeza y miró por el amplio cuerpo de cristal forjado que componía el escaparate de la tienda. No vio nada. El cielo estaba despejado. Un agradable atardecer de finales de mayo sin una nube. Estando todavía ensimismada, con los ojos puestos en el cielo que lograba entrever desde el escaparate, volvió a oír el mismo ruido. Tan sólo era perceptible un lejano estruendo equiparable a un cañonazo o al rugir de los motores de un avión. Retrocedió sus ojos en Kenny, éste no pareció inmutarse ante el sonido de los truenos cuando no había indicios de ninguna tormenta. Su atención radicaba en mirarla muy atento con aquel par de ojos añiles.

—Hay un viejo dicho, un refrán, que lleva toda la tarde rondando por mi cabeza —intervino el joven, haciendo uso de una voz imparcial inusual en él—. _Dios otorga y Dios despoja_. ¿Lo has escuchado alguna vez? —Ella respondió que sí. Kenny prosiguió—: Incluso, si desconocieras lo que te ha sido otorgado, Dios no olvida nunca lo que te concedió. Y del mismo modo que te lo ha dado, tampoco le temblará el pulso a la hora de arrebatártelo si lo cree conveniente. Algo que me recuerda también a la ley del karma; recibes lo que das, das lo que recibes.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? Siento que no llego a comprenderte del todo, Ken —le preguntó, confusa.

—Simplemente me he dado cuenta que Dios, el karma o lo que sea que esté allá arriba, está jugando conmigo. Quizá sea eso..., que recibo lo que verdaderamente merezco. Y lo que merezco es estar solo. Puede que únicamente sea una carga que da problemas.

Volvió a caer un trueno más intenso y cacofónico que los anteriores, el cual resonó dentro de la librería silenciosa. Era como si sólo se escuchase dentro de la librería mientras que, afuera, el tiempo seguía igual de magnífico. Amanda sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina en los brazos y en el cuello.

—Mejor que os deis prisa en cerrar —dijo Kenny al cabo de unos segundos—: pronto habrá una tormenta.

Kenny se despidió sin antes darle un cordial beso en la mejilla.

Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, Amanda rezó por el bien de aquel _extraño_ chico.

******************жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO IX.

_¡Hola! Bueno, os contaré en síntesis varias cositas antes de despedirme:_

_He estado informándome mucho, por curiosidad, sobre el tema de la New Age, el tema de la Era de Acuario, los niños índigos, el I Ching, los chacras, la astrología de las eras siderales etc... y de la nada, con todo eso en mente, me salió esto: otra forma que pueda explicar la existencia de Kenny y en la que se verán involucrados otros personajes. He visto en muchos fic abarcando el tema de la inmortalidad de Kenny como Kenny-angel, Kenny-demonio, Kenny-protegido de la Muerte, etc. Así que voy a probar con algo diferente a ver qué tal os parece._

_Gracias por estar ahí. :)_

NOTA: Capítulo revisado y modificado parcialmente el día 30 de Marzo de 2014.


	10. CAP IX2 Dios otorga, Dios despoja

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By _Silenciosa_**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

* * *

_**Capítulo IX. **_**Parte 2: Dios otorga, Dios despoja.**

___"Allá, donde terminan las fronteras, los caminos se borran. Donde empieza el silencio. Avanzo lentamente y pueblo la noche de estrellas, de palabras, de la respiración de un agua remota que me espera donde comienza el alba. (...) __Allá, donde los caminos se borran, donde acaba el silencio, invento la desesperación, la mente que me concibe, la mano que me dibuja, el ojo que me descubre."_

Extracto de _La Libertad como palabra_ de Octavio Paz.

**жжжжжж**

Kenny salió de la librería tras haberse despedido de Amanda Glenn. En el cielo vespertino, que anteriormente no se atisbaba la presencia de ninguna nube, había quedado oculto bajo masas, grises y macilentas, de nubes. Sentía la energía moviéndose en vaivenes irregulares por el aire. Así era, él la _sentía_. Su cuerpo siempre respondía sin saber cómo a los estímulos de la naturaleza casi de una manera más instintiva que lógica. Un sexto sentido equiparable al de los animales. Era algo nato, de connotación súbitamente involuntaria. Tanto como el hecho de respirar o parpadear. Se sentó en el escalón de entrada a la librería y se sintió como un gato que mira al cielo desde un tejado, esperando a algo que sólo los gatos saben. Luego, cerró los ojos, manteniendo en su rostro un aspecto serio, lleno de concentración. Con toda aquella carga energética crepitar en el aire, Kenny pensó que posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de escuchar a la_ Voz_.

Así la llamaba Kenny a una voz ajena a sí mismo, cuyo origen para él era totalmente desconocido. No provenía de su cabeza, eso estaba claro, porque no podía escucharlo cuando quería, sino cuando ésta deseaba ser escuchada. Esa _Voz_ hablaba con Kenny a veces. Le decía pocas palabras: empleaba dos o tres, no muchas más; palabras justas como las que llevan hacia algún tipo de revelación. La _Voz_ parecía provenir de _arriba_, del cielo y, todo ello, porque la sentía en el aire cuando el cielo estaba cargado de energía; en tormentas, sobretodo, se la podía oír con mayor claridad. Kenny no le había contado a nadie acerca de ella; no obstante, no era el único que la escuchaba:

"_Ésa voz, McCormick, pertenece a Madre_", le había dicho, hacía más de una década, un chico cuyo físico era terriblemente parecido al suyo. Mismos ojos añiles, misma piel de tendencia agrisada. "N_osotros dos somos capaces de escucharla_."

"Pero, _¿quién es ella realmente?_"

El _otro joven_ le había respondido sin inmutarse:

"_Eso lo sabrás llegado el momento. Por ahora, sólo necesito que, tanto tu familia como tú, guardéis el secreto de su existencia así como lo de tus muertes y tu capacidad de regenerarte. Nadie puede saberlo, ¿lo entiendes? Si no me haces caso podríais correr grave peligro. Lo demás estará a mi cargo: por ahora soy tu guía y te ayudaré a esconder bien esos secretos que tanto nos incumbe a los dos._"

Kenny optó por no pensar en ese joven albino que tanto se parecía físicamente a él. En vez de ello, sus pensamientos volvieron a posarse en _Madre._ Si bien supo mantenerla en secreto durante tantos años, no logró que su curiosidad por ella fuese aplacada con la misma tenacidad. Buscó toda la información posible acerca de aquella voz abstracta. Descubrió que en África, los chamanes de muchas tribus indígenas entraban en trance para poder escuchar una voz que procedía de _arriba_. Esta ceremonia mágica era tan antigua como lo era el Hombre. Asimismo, en los sagrados escritos judeocristianos, de Moisés a Abraham, pasando por los Apóstoles y terminando en los mártires del Medievo, hablaban todos ellos de haber escuchado una voz que admitían pertenecer a la _Voz de Dios_. Un caso muy curioso de este tipo, y referido como un hecho histórico verídico, fue la historia de Juana de Arco:

"_Yo tenía trece años cuando escuché una voz de Dios._"

Declaró la joven Juana un lejano veintidós de febrero de 1431. Los indios americanos supieron contactar también con una misma voz que la asimilaron a la _Madre Tierra_. De entre todos, fueron ellos quienes lograban hablar con ella y no con un simple intercambio somero de palabras. Y, no muy lejos de allí, en la cultura precolombina mexicana, muchos hombres, inducidos por el mágico frenesí del peyote, habían alcanzado escuchar también una voz que les revelaba premoniciones. En la India, hablaban de la voz del dios Brahma; en el sintoísmo, de la voz espiritual de las cosas y del Universo, los _Kami;_ en la antiquísima cultura eslava, del dios Rode, _el que lo escucha todo;_ en el Antiguo Egipto, de Maat; en la Antigua Grecia, del_ Noûs_: la fuerza motora del Universo que era plenamente consciente de sí misma; en el Budismo, de aquella voz de revelación espiritual que se conseguía a través del Nirvana.

Tampoco había que irse demasiado lejos en el tiempo: habían casos actuales, miles y miles de casos, de personas que habían escuchado emerger de la nada, una voz. Una voz que les hablaba, tal y como en un susurro, al oído. Kenny echó también mano de trabajos científicos que negaban la total existencia de una _"Voz"_ y que la achacaban a delirios y a problemas mentales en el individuo, como la esquizofrenia y la demencia. Más de una vez, deseó plantarse en medio de una planta de campo de estudio, rebanarse de una tajada la tráquea y demostrarles a todos esos _"científicos"_ que existían cosas que ellos jamás serían capaces de explicar con sus intrincadas leyes y teorías. La voz de _Madre_ era un murmullo casi imperceptible que se expandía con el siseo fantasmal en las corrientes de aire. Cual psicofonía, podría ponerle a cualquiera los pelos de punta o, lo que era peor: hacer que alguien perdiera todo atisbo de cordura; sin embargo, Kenny estaba acostumbrado a ella. Ya no necesitaba de auriculares con la música a todo volumen para no escuchar la voz de aquella energía que hablaba con él cuando menos lo esperaba y que tanto pánico le produjo años atrás cuando tan sólo era un crío. Con el tiempo, descubrió que no era una voz malévola ni le producía daño alguno así que supo aceptarla cada vez que aparecía de la nada. No siempre era capaz de percibirla pero en aquel mismo momento alcanzó escucharla:

_"Tormenta. Detente."_

Le rebeló simplemente _Madre_ después de minutos en silencio intentando captarla de la nada. Luego, repitió lo mismo varias veces, primero en uno de sus oídos, luego en el otro, en secuencia. El tono era el mismo. Kenny lo comparaba a la equivalencia de un disco al rallarse. La voz de _Madre_ calló de repente para finalmente quedar oculta en el profundo vacío del espacio. Sonrió con amargura para sí. Hacía tiempo que las personas desatendían lo allá habido sobre sus cabezas. Apostó que, si alguien en verdad se esforzase en intentarlo, también podría escuchar a Madre. Sólo había que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el silencio. Allí, en el rincón más profundo de la Nada, estaba ella esperando ansiosa ser escuchada. Finalmente dejó de pensar en ello y abrió de nuevo los párpados. Había que darse prisa antes de que la tormenta se presentara.

Necesitaba sentir la energía que estaba por venir.

Observó a varias personas transitar aprisa por la avenida. Pensó en si ellas habían sido capaces de escuchar los truenos que él mismo había escuchado mientras hablaba con Amanda; sin embargo, no volvió a escuchar ninguno desde entonces. Dejó de prestar atención al último ajetreo humano de la tarde y miró en dirección al campanario perteneciente a la iglesia del pueblo, situado al inicio de la avenida y que, debido a su destacada altura, era visible desde el punto donde se encontraba. Las ocho y media. Kenny pensó acerca del precio que podía costarle pasar la noche en la hostería del pueblo. Abrió la mochila y buscó el sobre que le había dado su madrina Amanda Glenn. Seiscientos dólares contenía dicho sobre. Era una cantidad considerable si se piensa que había sido ganada por un chaval de apenas diecisiete años, pero a él ni le regocijaba ni le sorprendía. El dinero nunca fue un asunto de su gusto. El mundo era raro para él porque se preocupaba por algo tan necio y ruin como lo era el dinero. Algo que ni tan siquiera respiraba ni era un ser vivo, algo que en verdad era papel, era metal, era números abstractos e ideas versadas en codicia, era represión y crueldad; era poder imaginario que ansia más poder imaginario: eso era el dinero. Nada más. Había cosas en el mundo que a Kenny le desagradaban y el dinero era una de ellas. Si algo había conseguido viviendo en extrema pobreza era esa capacidad de vivir en el presente, de limitarse al _aquí_ y al _ahora_, y aunque no sea el logro más laureado que quepa imaginar, alcanzarlo le había dotado de una gran perseverancia. No tener planes: que era lo mismo que carecer de deseos y esperanzas en las que anclar su vida. Contenerse con su suerte, aceptar con resignación lo que el mundo le ofrecía día tras día. Para vivir así se necesitaba de poca cosa, tan poco como resultaba humanamente posible.

Volvió a reflexionar acerca de cómo debería administrar su paga del mes. Pensó en entregarle trescientos a Karen y así ayudar con algunos de los gastos de su familia. Así que podría quedarse con los otros trescientos dólares. Los iba a necesitar ahora que no tenía adónde ir. Supuso que ya no sería bien recibido por Craig. Kenny se echaba duramente la culpa de lo que había pasado, no podía evitar la certeza de que su ruptura con Craig recaía enteramente sobre sus hombros. En ese momento, no quiso pensar en ello. No quiso pensar en las palabras de Craig y cómo se sentía cuando Stanley Marsh estaba cerca de él. Ése era el _quid_ de la cuestión, sin duda el problema empezaba y acababa ahí, en su relación con Stan.

Sacó los trescientos dólares y buscó su cartera dentro de la mochila. Abrió la cartera y quedó confuso. En la billetera se encontró con que tenía treinta dólares cuando él sabía a ciencia cierta que se había gastado todo lo que tenía el día anterior. Sus sospechas fueros acertadas cuando descubrió una pequeña nota adjunta con los billetes.

"_Invita a tu hermana a desayunar."_

La nota era un trozo de hoja de un bloc de notas y había sido escrita a bolígrafo. Kenny la releyó varias veces mientras que su corazón se aceleraba más y más al reconocer al instante a quién pertenecía. ¡Qué hermosa caligrafía! Era menuda aunque angulosa, como si en vez de escribir, las letras fuesen dibujadas en un preciso y casi artístico trazo. Era como ver desde arriba las letras escritas con los dedos en la arena de una playa.

—Maldita sea, Craig.

Farfulló Kenny mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse daño, como si fuese incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de Craig sin sentir un naciente dolor carcomerle el pecho por dentro adjunto a un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ser consciente de que posiblemente no volverían a estar juntos era un hecho que todavía le era totalmente difícil de asimilar. No podía pensar. Si hacía algo o pensaba en algo en concreto, su mente, movida por un instinto incierto, lo comparaba o lo llevaba recordar a Craig. Era terrible sentirse así, hundido, sin alma. Kenny se imaginó a Craig en la noche anterior marchando a hurtadillas hasta su cartera con intención de dejarle dinero para que desayunara al día siguiente mientras él dormía profundamente en su cama. Si se lo hubiera entregado en persona, estaba claro que hubiera rechazado su desinteresada oferta y Craig no tenía ni un pelo de tonto como para saber que él reaccionaría así. Creyendo no tener ni un dólar, Kenny no había mirado en su cartera en todo el día.

No hacía ni unas horas en que había terminado todo entre ellos. Y lo único que deseaba Kenny en aquel momento era sentir a Craig de nuevo cerca de él. Sólo pedía eso: tenerlo cerca. Se hallaba abandonado a su suerte. Eso hacía que el corazón le latiera con fuerza, de un modo extraño y profundo. La sensación de la pérdida hizo que le costase respirar y, con ello, una tristeza aún más intensa pisoteó su corazón. Kenny, en respuesta, frunció intensamente la cara, como cuando se sentía confuso y quería evitar llorar y gritar a la vez.

El cielo iba oscureciéndose más y más.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos y evitó sacar fuera de sí toda frustración almacenada en su cuerpo.

Otro fugaz trueno resonó más cerca.

Le temblaron los hombros nerviosamente mientras refrenaba todo deseo de desahogarse en medio de aquella avenida repleta de gente. Se dijo que no debía llorar, que sólo los debiluchos y los imbéciles sentían lástima de sí mismos, razón por la cual no debía sentir compasión por él mismo, porque no era debilucho ni era un imbécil. Para entonces ya sabía que Craig no estaría más con él. Admitirlo era doloroso; había perdido a la única persona que lo entendía de verdad, la única persona que podría haberle ayudado a salir del profundo pozo abandonado en el que había caído y quedado atrapada su vida. Después de aguantar estoicamente el envite de la pena, Kenny pudo tranquilizarse un poco, guardó el dinero en su cartera con manos temblorosas, adjunto con aquella nota y los treinta dólares, se colocó la mochila a las espaldas y bajó las últimas escaleras que conectaban la librería con la acera de la avenida. Fue una auténtica sorpresa para Kenny, un ataque de shock repentino, cuando descubrió a un joven alto y de cabellos oscuros sentado en el borde de la acera, a unos metros de la fachada de la librería, de espaldas a él.

¿_Craig_? _¿Craig, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, lo esperaba?_

_Tonc, Tonc, Tonc. _Se comenzó a oír sin cesar. Alguien, en algún punto lejano de la avenida, debía de estar clavando pertinentemente un clavo en un muro cercano. Kenny miró a su alrededor extrañado buscando el origen del sonido y, al no encontrarlo, recayeron de nuevo sus ojos en el joven sentado de espalda a él que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Kenny descubrió dos cosas cuando dejó de sentirse agitado y se acercó a paso lento al joven.

En primer lugar, aquel chico no era Craig sino Stanley. Y, en segundo lugar, aquel martillar provenía de un lugar mucho más próximo de lo que en un principio creyó. De los latidos de su corazón. Stan se encontraba sentado en la acera con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas flexionadas, observando el ir y el venir de coches y personas por la avenida como si estuviera esperando por alguien. Kenny frunció el ceño. Stanley no se percató de su presencia hasta que giró su cabeza nada más escucharle aproximarse. Un grito ahogado se alojó en su garganta cuando descubrió que Stan tenía uno de sus resplandecientes ojos vendado.

—¿Stan? ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en el ojo? —le preguntó aún asombrado mientras Stan se levantaba de la acera para ponerse a su altura.

Estaba tan cerca cercano el uno del otro, que Kenny podía cerciorarse perfectamente del cansancio anímico y mental que irradiaba. Por su parte, Stanley encogió los hombros ante su pregunta, desconectó su mirada para clavarla en el suelo de hormigón y luego responderle con voz apagada:

—Ahora no me apetece hablar de ello. Es algo bastante largo de contar, Kenny.

Renegó con la cabeza a consecuencias del desasosiego que le producía al ver en tan pésimo estado a Stanley. Permanecieron en silencio, uno frente al otro. Había cosas que se removían y se retorcían en el interior de Kenny, en su pecho, en su cabeza, o puede que en los dos sitios a la vez. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que dentro de él se extendía un malestar ansioso. Un revoloteo extraño nació en su estómago. No eran mariposas, no, eran pterodáctilos.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas a alguien? Si estás buscando a Kyle creo que se ha ido a la biblioteca a estu…

Kenny calló cuando vio que Stan negaba con la cabeza.

—Te esperaba a ti, Kenny.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

La gente pasaba caminando alrededor de ellos como la corriente de un río. Eran como dos rocas que se aferraban con fuerza al suelo de un río caudaloso.

—Porque antes de marcharme esta tarde te dije que vendría después de las ocho y te esperaría aquí fuera.

Recordó fugazmente la despedida de ellos dos aquella tarde. Después de que Stanley le abrazara con fuerza —y él le respondiera sin pensárselo dos veces—, caminaron juntos y se despidieron nada más aparecer Amanda y Harvey Glenn aparcando el coche frente a la librería. Stanley le dijo que iría a casa a descansar y que volvería después de que Kenny terminara su jornada laboral en la librería. Y así había hecho: Stanley estaba allí, esperándole desde lo que parecía ser, hacía bastante rato. Éste lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Kenny sintió como las mejillas le ardían inexplicablemente. En vez de decir algo, quedó mudo, atado y unido eterna e irremediablemente a Stan. Como la historia de Sísifo y la roca: por mucho que Kenny deseara alejarse lo más posible de Stan, su corazón, como aquella roca, volvía a caer pendiente abajo y quedar rendido en el mismo punto de inicio; cedido a los pies del que fue su mejor amigo. Kenny tendría que cargar su corazón de nuevo lejos, rehaciendo el duro camino que había hecho. Esta vez el camino había sido más fácil: Craig lo había allanado aunque, después de lo ocurrido, comenzó a creer que no sirvió de mucho porque había vuelto al mismo punto de partida. La lejanía se encogía y se hacía diminuta, la cercanía perdía sentido en su cordura diáfana de errores y causas y todo cambiaba de parecer cuando sus pies o puede que su obstinado corazón, se sintiera atraído cual imán a la presencia de Stanley Marsh. Y Craig… Craig se había dado cuenta de todo ello.

Craig había estado en lo cierto. ¿Hasta que línea podría haber cruzado con Craig si era aún incapaz de apartarse del camino que lo llevaba a Stanley Marsh? ¿Cómo poder aferrarse a alguien cuando la corriente lo empujaba hacia un mismo punto? Así siempre había sido: alejarse de Stanley Marsh había sido un imposible para él. Podría contar mil pasos, multiplicarlos en distancias años luz, en unidades astronómicas o en lo que le viniera en gana para poner un abismo entre ellos porque… ¡porque en verdad no le serviría de nada! ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo, delante de Stanley, como el primer jodido día! Volvían a ser niños entonces: Stan le esperaba y él se dejaba esperar. Todo tenía algo más de sentido cuando Kyle no estaba, cuando no estaba Wendy, cuando tampoco estaba Craig. No había que caer en una mal interpretación: quería a Craig. Es más, era muy, muy importante para él. Pero eso no quitaba que por Stan aún sintiera algo muy fuerte.

Había transcurrido muchos años pero, aún así, Kenny recordaba nítidamente su primer día en el jardín de infancia. Tenía cinco años. Después de que todos los padres salieran del aula, lugar en el cual sus hijos comenzarían con el largo viaje del aprendizaje, los llantos se propagaron como una ráfaga virulenta. La gran mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros multiplicaron sus gritos y lágrimas para que sus progenitores volvieran y los sacaran cuanto antes de allí. Kenny fue de los pocos niños que no lloró. Él no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué podían estar tristes sus compañeros si aquel lugar era un paraíso? En vez de patalear en el suelo junto a los demás, el pequeño Kenny miraba asombrado a todas partes, con sus ojos añiles brillando de pura emoción humedecidos. ¡Cuántos juguetes! ¡Cuántas cosas bonitas! Y dibujos pegados a las paredes y profesoras jóvenes y guapas que los cuidaban y no había nada sucio o botellas rotas de whiskey ni las paredes ni el aire corrompidos por la humedad. ¡Era todo tan agradable y limpio! ¡Y había tantas cosas maravillosas! ¿En serio estaban ahí todos esos juguetes para que los niños jugaran con ellos? ¿Él podría jugar también? Al principio se acercó poquito a poco, entre nervioso y cohibido, a una caja de juguetes repleta hasta los topes. No es que estuvieran totalmente nuevos pero de una cosa estaba seguro: tenían un mejor estado que sus juguetes viejos y rotos heredados del bruto de su hermano mayor Kevin. Con curiosidad metió la mano dentro de la caja y sacó un muñeco que le llamó bastante la atención. Tenía cierta forma antropomorfa y, en cambio, era de piel gris, con ojos almendrados, negros, sin pupilas, la cabeza mucho más grande y desproporcionada que el cuerpo y los brazos demasiado largos al igual de los dedos. Era un juguete delgado y desgarbado. Lo examinó durante un rato entre las manos, experimentando con el tacto la textura plástica, muy fría, del juguete. ¿Qué diablos podría ser aquel muñeco?

—¡Alto, extraterrestre! ¡No te muevas o disparo!

Kenny dio un brinco del susto, alzó los ojos y buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde había provenido aquella aniñada voz. En la misma caja, sobre el apilado montón de juguetes, había una figurita de un muñeco de acción armado con una Kalashnikov. El muñeco estaba siendo sujetado por un niño que se ocultaba agachado tras la gran caja de juguetes. Del niño Kenny sólo supo distinguir el término de su gorro de lana: una redonda borla roja asomaba tras la montaña de juguetes que contenía aquella caja. Kenny quedó muy quieto. Aún no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a él. Desconcertado y un poco asustado, creyó que el extraño juguete pertenecía a aquel niño y decidió dejarlo en su sitio. El niño escondido, en respuesta, agitó el muñeco en sus manos y habló por él:

—¡He dicho que alto, extraterrestre! ¡Quieto! ¡Tengo un arma y te voy a matar si no te estás quieto!

No cabía duda. El niño de la borla roja quería jugar con él. Kenny cogió el hombrecillo gris y lo hizo acercar al muñeco de acción del otro.

—Yo no soy un _extria…, extrati…,_ extratioristre —dijo confuso, dándole vida a su muñeco con su voz. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba aquella palabra tan difícil de decir.

—¡Claro que eres un extraterrestre! ¡Mírate! ¡Y Sally me dijo que los extraterrestres son malos! ¡Que se comen a los niños que cogen las cosas de sus hermanas sin permiso!

Echó una ojeada a su muñeco. La verdad es que no era como el muñeco varonil, musculoso y vestido de militar con el que jugaba su acompañante. Kenny exhaló un suspiro y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Pero qué es un ex-tra-te-rres-tre?

Un _"oh"_ de extrañeza se oyó y, sin esperárselo, por fin vio la cabeza del niño asomarse de entre la pila de juguetes y quedar de pie. Dos ojos azules descoloridos lo miraron muy abiertos y entonces, en ese mismo instante, Kenny se sintió conmovido ante aquel mirar tan hermoso y cándido perteneciente al niño. Nunca había visto unos ojos que le transmitieran tanta alegría, que irradiasen un calor tan agradable como el calor de una hoguera en medio de una noche húmeda en lo más profundo de un bosque solitario. El niño lo escrutaba con una sonrisa imberbe, eterna; remarcada con un par de bonitos hoyuelos en cada mejilla. Le faltaba ya algún dientecillo de leche, pero… ¡era tan bonita y tan acogedora esa sonrisa! En su familia esas sonrisas no existían. La pobreza y la tristeza en su familia habían hecho extinguir ese tipo de sonrisas. Entonces, sin necesidad de oír un "_click_" que respondiese a ello, nació una fuerte conexión hacia aquel niño. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se contagió con esa gran sonrisa. Kenny sintió que quería ser amigo de ese niño para siempre; que quería estar con él. Quería seguir mirando esos ojos llenos de alegría y ganas de vivir. Quería tener esa sonrisa con él siempre y ser igual de feliz. Para efecto de sorpresa, éste lo miró aún más sorprendido de lo que Kenny estaba por contemplarlo a él.

El niño de la borla roja por fin habló:

—¡Oye, tienes unos ojos muy raros!

Kenny tardó en reaccionar, aún asombrado por aquella radiante personificación de la niñez. Luego, volvió en sí y miró su muñeco un tanto desconcertado. Sí, su muñeco era raro. Tenía los ojos extraños; muy lejos de ser humanos.

—¡No! ¡El muñeco no! —le aclaró el niño—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes ojos raros! ¿Y por qué te escondes la cara? ¿Eres un extraterrestre?

Kenny bajó la mirada en respuesta. Miró a ese juguete ignominioso que había cogido de la caja y suspiró. Quizá el significado de extraterrestre fuese sólo eso: raro, monstruoso. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, el chiquillo había rodeado la caja y se había puesto a su altura. De un gesto, tiró de su bufanda y de la capucha de su parka color naranja, dejando al descubierto el rostro que anteriormente tenía oculto. No le fue difícil porque el niño de radiante sonrisa era más alto que él.

Si aquel niño había caído antes presa del asombro, ahora había quedado petrificado cuando descubrió por sí mismo el rostro de Kenny que tanto persistía en ocultar.

—Vaya… —balbuceó el niño aún contemplándole sin pestañear siquiera y con la boca entreabierta—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un ángel?

Kenny le respondió empujándolo lejos, muy molesto, y adjuntando un gruñido. No le gustaba que la gente se le quedase mirando de esa forma. Dejó el juguete en la caja, se ocultó de nuevo con la parka y se puso con dificultad la bufanda. No sabía ponérsela, así que se la enrolló con la única intención de ocultarse mejor con ella el rostro. Los dos quedaron en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¡Yo me llamo Stan! —le dijo el niño con la misma deslumbrante sonrisa. Entretanto, había vuelto a acercarse para ayudarle a colocarse la bufanda. En un principio, fue reacio a recibir ayuda pero finalmente cedió. El niño se la enroscó con cuidado en torno a su cuello—. ¡Ya está! Ya tienes puesta la bufanda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Alzó tímidamente los ojos y miró a Stan.

—Yo soy Kenny.

Stan buscó de nuevo el juguete que había cogido antes y se lo extendió para que lo cogiera.

—¡Vamos! ¡Juega conmigo, Kenny! —le dijo muy animado.

¿Y luego qué ocurrió? Fueron muy amigos. Con Stanley, aprendió a ser fuerte, a crecer sin miedo, a saber sonreír ante las adversidades. No tardó en que el cariño de Kenny hacia Stan creciera y subiese como la espuma. Stan era una especie de luz para él: un lugar bueno, un lugar donde reír y ser feliz. Siendo niño, él no comprendía la inocencia del primer amor. Y comprendía ahora que Stan fue algo así como su primer amor platónico. En esa clase de amor no había comprensión del propio hecho de enamorarse o sentirse enamorado: no hay amor más hermoso que aquel que nace sin avisar. Era algo natural, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento carnal o adulto. Algo cándido y puro como cualquier otro amor de niñez. Las personas pueden amar a muchas personas en la vida, pero el primer amor de la niñez, un amor que nace ya cercenado sin futuro alguno, será el que más duela, el que más nostalgia traiga con sus recuerdos. Ley de vida. En aquel tiempo, el inocente Kenny quería a Stan con locura. Lo adoraba tanto que se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Dejó de tenerle miedo a _Madre_, dejó de llorar por su extraña situación, dejó de pensar que no era normal y que sus padres guardasen ese secreto con total recelo ante los ojos del mundo. Stan fue su camino, lleno de juegos y felicidad. Eso era lo único que quería.

Stanley Marsh fue su único camino.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó el último curso del jardín de infancia de seis años. Fue entonces cuando la familia Broflovski había llegado desde la lejana y soleada New Jersey para asentarse y vivir en el pueblo permanentemente. Los señores Broflovski tenían un hijo y, ese niño, Kyle Broflovski, fue el nuevo alumno de la clase. Entonce todo cambió. Ante los ojos entristecidos de Kenny, vio cómo Kyle usurpaba su lugar poco a poco. Stanley y Kyle se hicieron, en pocos días, en inseparables. En más que uña y carne. Puede que Stan siguiese jugando con Kenny y fuese igual de amigo que siempre, sin embargo, sintió que ocupaba un tercer y apartado lugar. Luego apareció Eric Theodore Cartman. Un niño regordete de carácter irascible que bien podía ser un día amigo de Kenny como en otro ser su peor enemigo. Tanto Cartman como Kenny vieron que Stan y Kyle se hacían amigos inseparables y que ellos habían quedado replegados al margen. Y así siguió siendo durante la escuela.

Pero, a diferencia de las insistentes intenciones de Cartman de conseguir ser el mejor amigo de Kyle, Kenny siempre se conformó con ser simplemente un amigo más para Stanley. En verdad, a diferencia de Kyle, Kenny no le producía dolores de cabeza a Stan. Siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarle, sin discutir ni montar discusiones movidas por el rencor y los celos. Estaba claro que Kyle había sentido lo que él había sentido por Stan. Fue comprensible: no era difícil enamorarse de Stanley Marsh. Algo que Wendy también vivió en carne propia. Luego, vino la adolescencia y Kenny creyó que el amor platónico de la niñez era un cuento chino y que, en todo caso, a él le gustaban las chicas. Y, pensando que todo volvía a su cauce, como debía ser, alguien comenzó a hacerse presente en su vida: Craig Benjamin Tucker.

—¿Kenny?

_—¿Hm?_

Despertó bruscamente de sus pensamientos una vez que escuchó la reconfortante voz de Stanley en sus oídos. Enfocó su mirada de nuevo en el hermoso rostro que lo miraba aún sintiéndose nervioso. Aquellos ojos color de nieve que tanto le conmovieron de niño seguían ahí ante él; tan cerca pero tan lejos. Puede que percibiese su alto estado de nerviosismo que, con intención de tranquilizarle, le sonrió levemente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

En ese mismo instante su barriga respondió por él con un rechinar furioso. Aterido por la vergüenza de reconocer que tenía hambre después de no haber probado bocado en todo el día, bajó la mirada.

Stan carcajeó con cariño, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó con él.

_**жжжжжж**_

"_¡Buenas tardes o mejor dicho noches a aquellos oyentes que acaban de sintonizar con nosotros! Son las ocho en punto y aquí, en South Park Radio, seguimos pasando esta agradable tarde con buena música. Después de dejaros escuchando You really got me de la conocidísima banda The Kinks, quiero dedicárselo ahora personalmente a mi novia, que yo sé que me está escuchando y sé lo mucho que le gusta esta canción. Bebe, you know that you really got me! Y… ¡venga, va! ¡También se lo dedico a todo aquel que tenga una novia tan bonita como la mía! ¡Aunque lo veo imposible, pero en fin...! —risas—. ¡Así que vamos ya con el siguiente tema! No nos marchemos muy lejos de la línea de tiempo y recordemos a otra banda de la época que supo elevar la performance de la escena del rock de los sesenta. ¡Aquí, Clyde Donovan, sin más preámbulos, os deja con Satisfaction de The Rolling Stone!"_

Tweek Tweak tarareó, muy bajito, si bien manteniendo la boca cerrada, los acordes de la canción que comenzó a sonar en los altavoces dispersos a lo largo de la circunferencia cuadrangular de las paredes color ocre que componían el interior de la cafetería. A pesar del sonoro bullir burbujeante del café dentro de la máquina, a poco de estar listo para servir, Tweek siguió tarareando la canción que apenas llegaba perceptible a sus oídos por el ruido que ésta producía. No importaba; se sabía la letra de memoria. Mientras, colocaba una taza bajo el fino grifo de la máquina situada tras la barra. Cuando el café quedó en su punto, apretó la palanca de la máquina y un líquido caliente nació del grifo y de él llenó la taza hasta quedar cubierta por una deleble capa de espuma. El chico de ojos verdes oliva cerró el grifo con la ayuda de la misma palanca, tomó la taza con cuidado entre las manos y las depositó en la barra sobre un pequeño plato de servir café. Añadió una bolsita de azúcar, otra de sacarina, una cucharita limpia y una galletita de caramelo, de esas que acompañaban los cafés ingleses. Unos toques de espolvoreada canela sobre la espuma y listo. Llevó la primera a una joven que ocupaba una de las mesas que se encontraban pegadas a las ventanas de la fachada. Ésta escribía sin cesar sobre un apilado grueso de hojas de papel y libros de texto y, cuando su mano se cansaba, resoplaba y se distraía durante minutos contemplando lo que había tras la ventana. Se acercó y cortésmente le ofreció la taza de café que ella le había pedido. La chica le sonrió agradecida y siguió con su tarea sin perder más tiempo. Tweek la dejó con sus cosas, aunque antes de marcharse, pudo ver por breves segundos lo que ella escribía con tanto ahínco.

Después de apartar la mirada de lo que hacía, paró sus ojos en el rostro de la chica por última vez. Un hilillo de voz susurró en su oído de repente:

_"No la mires. Aléjate."_

Pero desoyó aquella petición venida de la nada. Su cuerpo se sobrecogió cuando descubrió que la chica ya lo miraba con un gesto malévolo tras los cristales de las gafas. Sí, era todo un prodigio de la maldad. Tragó saliva y la miró espantado cuando ella, ante sus narices, comenzó a arrugar algunas hojas en las que había estado escribiendo y se las comenzó a tragar una por una. Después de haberse tragado varias y reírse delirante mientas lo hacía, la endiablada mujer cogió el bolígrafo con el que había estado escribiendo y se lo clavó en una de las mejillas, con tanta fuerza, que se la había perforado. La sangre comenzó a aflorar de la herida en pequeños hilos que se deslizaban rápidos por el cuello y se filtraban hasta teñir el blanco poluto de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta. Sintió un nudo ahogado de espanto anidando súbitamente en su garganta, en los ojos infernales sin pupilas de la muchacha descubrió ningún tipo de miedo o dolor de la autolesión que se había infringido contra ella misma. En vez de gritar de dolor, la chica sonrió de manera grotesca y comenzó a cantar, tal y como él lo había hecho unos minutos antes, acompañando la voz de Yagger que aún sonaba vibrante y animada de los altavoces.

Mientras cantaba en un susurro ladino, ella todavía empuñaba el bolígrafo clavado en su sangrante mejilla. La música comenzó a retumbar más y más fuerte en conjunto con el tarareo de ella que, poco a poco, más que una voz se convertía en una especie de gruñido animal; hecho que le provocó un escalofrío que escaló furioso por su columna vertebral. Aquel gruñir era el típico que nacía de una bestia cuando acorralaba a su presa para luego abalanzarse contra ella y devorarla. Tweek retrocedió hasta tropezarse sin querer con la mesa que estaba detrás de él, ocupada en ese momento por dos señoras. Éstas y todos los demás que habían en la cafetería parecían que no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría y eso hizo que a Tweek se le escapara un grito ahogado que no tardó en hacerse resonar. Aterrorizado vio cómo la chica arrastraba el bolígrafo y así conseguir rasgarse la mejilla con una inhumana fuerza hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios. A partir de ahí, al llegar a la boca, el bolígrafo salió solo. La sangre fluía y la música lo oprimía aún más. Ella seguía cantando. La carne de la mejilla ahora le colgaba y se tambaleaba en un peso muerto. ¡Se había destrozado la cara, se le veía la parte de la mandíbula que antes estaba oculta por la mejilla y ella seguía cantando como si nada!

_**жжжжжж**_

Craig escuchó el grito ahogado que profirió Tweek a unos metros más allá. Se puso de pie en un salto, dejando de mirar hacia la amplia ventana, y espontáneamente llevó su atención hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito de su amigo. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente radicó en ver al esquizofrénico chocar contra una mesa habida tras de sí y caerse contra el suelo al tropezarse en su espantada huida. Ante la asustada reacción de los demás clientes de la cafetería, fue corriendo para socorrerlo. Se arrodilló a su lado, lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco para que volviera en sí. Tweek no buscaba otra cosa que desembarazarse de sus brazos, con los ojos desorbitados, aterrorizado y totalmente fuera de sí. Parecía que sólo tenía la pertinente idea de huir cuanto antes de allí, lejos, muy lejos. Craig buscó con la mirada el motivo que infundía todo aquel horror en su mejor amigo hasta encontrarlo: en una de las mesas, una chica que parecía haber estado estudiando, miraba atónita como Tweek huía de ella sin saber el porqué. No vio nada raro en la muchacha; nada de lo que aparentemente Tweek pudiera reaccionar de esa manera. Era una chica normal que intentaba estudiar. Nada más.

Luego dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia su amigo. No necesitó de mucho más para saber que Tweek estaba sufriendo otro ataque de esquizofrenia. Había vuelto a imaginarse en su cabeza algo que creyó real y había entrado como consecuencia en un ataque de histeria. La esquizofrenia tenía eso, podía desvirtuar la imagen de la verdad con suma facilidad. Lo real se camuflaba, lo ficticio parecía real. Tweek a veces no discernía entre lo que producía su imaginación y la realidad. Al igual que la sinestesia de Craig, era algo que no podía controlar.

—¡Dile que pare, Craig! ¡Se está haciendo daño! ¡Dile que pare! —le suplicó Tweek a gritos, aunque no supo muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Le intentó calmar según lo tenía sujeto por los brazos. Tweek se retorcía; gritaba alarmado. Así transcurrieron con lentitud los primeros minutos hasta que el padre de Tweek, que había presenciado la escena tras la barra, había corrido hacia la habitación de su hijo y buscó las píldoras que los psiquiatras le recomendaron para frenar los ataques de esquizofrenia. El señor Richard Tweak intentó que su hijo único se tragara la medicina mientras que Craig lo sujetaba para que no se moviera. Las miradas y gritos de sorpresa y horror de los clientes que presenciaban la escena se dispararon. En vez de ayudar o hacer algo, sólo miraban como quien observa un estrafalario personaje de feria. En consecuencia, Craig los odió a todos ellos. ¡Aquello no era un maldito espectáculo! Por mucho que Richard y él lo intentasen por todos los medios, les fue imposible poder darle la medicina a Tweek. Éste gemía y gritaba ahogadamente intentando zafarse de sus brazos y los de Richard.

Fue curiosa la escena que pasó fugazmente ante los ojos de Craig. De entre el círculo de personas que se había apelotonado en torno a ellos, una persona se acercó a ellos y agachándose justamente al lado de Craig, alargó el brazo hacia Tweek para luego tenderle la mano sobre el hombro y hacerle presión durante un puñado ínfimo de segundos. Nada más haber realizado dicha acción, Tweek paró, sin más, de agitarse y de esgrimir alaridos de terror. Sin ningún tipo de explicación científica, Tweek había vuelto en sí, miró en dirección a la persona que le había puesto una mano en el hombro y sonrió con aspecto debilitado. Luego Tweek le dijo en un balbuceo apenas audible:

—Me dijo que no mirara, Bradley. Me…, me dijo que no mi-mirara. Pero no hice caso. Yo…, yo miré. Nunca me curaré, ¿verdad?

La pregunta quedó en el aire flotando indefensa. Craig, aún sin parpadear, rodó su mirada a la persona que con tan sólo colocar su mano sobre Tweek había conseguido calmarlo sin ningún tipo de fuerza o medicamento. Lo primero con que se topó fue con dos grandes y llamativos ojos añiles que lo estaban observando en silencio.

Bradley Biggle.

Sentir que estaba siendo analizado con aquella mirada, hizo que padeciera el ácido sentido de la incomodidad.

—No digas eso, Tweek. Te curarás. Por eso esa _voz _ te sigue hablando. No pienses ahora en eso —respondió Brardley, ahora con una mirada intensa puesta en su amigo—. Cierra los ojos y descansa. Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

Craig ladeó el rostro y miró a Bradley sintiéndose muy confuso. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Bradley, por primera vez no parecía una máquina insensible y falsa. ¿Cómo era posible que el ataque de Tweek haya cesado tan de repente? ¿Acaso Bradley tenía algo que ver? ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos tenían ese trato tan cercano? ¿Y de qué maldita _voz_ hablaban? A esas alturas, Craig ya era consciente del enorme parecido que tenía Bradley Biggle con otra persona. Sin ningún lazo de parentesco aparente, Bradley compartía una semejanza física brutal con Kenneth Stuart McCormick. Muchos rumores corrieron acerca del brutal parecido de ambos. Las habladurías contaban que Bradley y Kenny eran gemelos y que Carol McCormick había vendido a Bradley a la señora Biggle porque no podía hacerse cargo de los dos. Otros chismes decían que los dos eran hijos de un mismo padre y que éste no era el señor Biggle ni Stuart McCormick. Craig le había contado algunas de esas habladurías a Kenny. Éste se rió de todas ellas.

En cualquier caso, Craig no pudo evitar sobrecogerse y quedar hipnotizado con la presencia de Biggle en aquel mismo momento. La belleza de aquel espécimen que tenía a su lado era indescriptible. Tanto Bradley como Kenny habían sido dos seres que captaban fácilmente la atención de cualquiera. Eso había sido así desde la tierna infancia. Nadie podía acostumbrarse a la presencia de ambos jóvenes. De los dos, Kenny parecía ser el más radiante, tal vez por el hecho de ser mucho más expresivo, más humano, que Bradley.

Asimismo, aunque fuesen físicamente semejantes, sus personalidades eran chocantes, como también su forma de vestir y actuar; ambas totalmente opuestas. Bradley poseía una actitud antipersonal y autómata, como si todos sus movimientos hubiesen sido pensados a priori, cual actor que interpreta su papel exigido en el guión. Su forma de hablar era perfecta, sin inflexiones, sin acentos. La voz de Biggle era neutra como esas voces que resuenan en los altavoces de los aeropuertos. Y, a pesar de su dulzura cuando sonreía o de la simpatía con que trataba a la gente, se pernoctaba en él toda señal de inocencia fingida. Kenny no era así ni por asomo. Kenny desprendía una energía devastadora llena de vida. Sus actos eran todos ellos fruto nacidos del instinto, de sus emociones, éstas demasiado triviales, demasiado previsibles. Por otra parte, Bradley era elegante y pulcro en su forma de vestir. Siempre llevaba ropa nueva, limpísima, sin ninguna arruga. Tenía el pelo liso, meticulosamente peinado, cuya apariencia daba la sensación de ser suave como el mismísimo terciopelo, y caía de manera métrica alrededor de su rostro. Su forma de actuar era elegante, refinada como la de un aristócrata del XVIII, es decir, demasiado premeditada, incluso amanerada hasta cierto punto. Era evidente que Kenny era el excelente contrapunto de Bradley: vestía con vaqueros rotos y viejos y camisetas que apenas eran planchadas. Siempre en tonos vivos. Craig recordó con nostalgia aquel cabello alborotado y de un dorado perfecto que descansaba hasta el arranque del cuello de Kenny. Frente a la distinción refinada de Bradley, Kenny siempre iba desarreglado, natural y espontáneo; cargado de una expresividad tan arrolladora como para derruir la impenetrable muralla que envolvía al corazón de Craig.

—Será mejor que le deis el medicamento ahora que está tranquilo —les aconsejó Bradley cargado de seriedad su rostro. Aquellos ojos añiles lejanos bailaron del rostro de Craig al de Richard Tweak varias veces.

Craig volcó su atención en Richard y vio como éste había hecho caso al consejo de Bradley: con sumo cuidado, hizo que Tweek ingiriera las píldoras dentro de la boca acompañado de varios sorbos de agua. Poco después, Craig llevaba en brazos a Tweek mientras seguía al padre de su amigo. No le costó cargar con él: el cuerpo de Tweek era tan ligero como una pluma. El insistente deseo de querer proteger a su amigo fue mayor en aquel instante. No podía dejar de comparar a Tweek como un frágil objeto de cristal. Por el camino, se le aferraba con fuerza. Esa reacción proveniente del débil muchachito le hizo recordar a Kenny. El hijo de los McCormick se abrazaba a él de la misma manera cuando dormían juntos. Puede que sólo hubiesen transcurrido unas horas del momento en que habían discutido, pero sentía que todo lo vivido con Kenny se había convertido en un recuerdo ahogado por la distante línea del tiempo.

No supo el porqué, pero su pensamiento remitió a un sencillo proverbio que había escuchado alguna vez en el pasado, _Dios otorga y Dios despoja_. Un día puedes tenerlo todo y al siguiente tener las manos vacías. El amor también formaba parte de ese maquiavélico juego hilado por el maldito Universo. Y él se sentía parte de ese juego: como si el amor que sentía por Kenny le hubiese sido arrebatado injustamente. Ahora se sentía vacío, despojado, sentía su alma como una llagada en carne viva, latente y terriblemente dolorosa. En respuesta, aferró a Tweek con mayor intensidad entre sus brazos, y deseó en silencio para Tweek una vida sin sufrimiento, sin esquizofrenia, sin pesares ni resquicio alguno de dolor; deseaba para Tweek una vida carente de sombras que intentaran despojarle la felicidad que tan justamente se merecía.

Subieron las escaleras y fueron por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio del joven, primero Richard y luego Craig con Tweek en brazos. Tras ellos, el misterioso albino los seguía en silencio. Sus pasos no hacían ruido. Craig podía escuchar el color purpúreo de sus pisadas en conjunción con las del señor Tweak. Incluso, escuchaba el respirar lento y anaranjado que profería Tweek estando dormido, recostada su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Fue capaz de percibir todo aquello pero, sin embargo, no lograba pernoctar las pisadas de Bradley. Ni sus pisadas, ni sus movimientos y ni tan siquiera su respiración era audible y visible para su vista. Era como si una especie de pantalla invisible rodeara el cuerpo del joven, haciéndole inmune a sus alterados sentidos, a su sinestesia.

Suavemente colocó a Tweek en la cama, con cuidado para no despertarlo del profundo y agradable sueño en que había quedado inmerso. Luego, ayudó a Richard Tweak a quitarle las botas y luego abrigarle con una manta. Craig se quedó por momentos con la atención enteramente dispuesta en Tweek. Respiraba más tranquilo ahora que el ataque de esquizofrenia de su amigo había cesado. Era cierto que Craig había vivido decenas de veces esa misma situación antes, pero, sinceramente, no se acostumbraba. Todos y cada uno de los ataques de Tweek habían sido peligrosos y nunca pudo asignarlos a una costumbre fácilmente llevadera.

Una mano, de pronto, apretó uno de sus hombros. Se volteó para conectar visualmente con el poseedor de aquella mano y vio que pertenecía a Richard.

—Escucha, Craig. Tengo que llamar por teléfono a mi mujer ahora mismo. Salió a hacer unas compras y necesito contarle lo que ha ocurrido. Ella sabrá si es conveniente o no llevar a Tweek al hospital. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tweek no sufría un ataque, ¿sabes? Ah, vale, claro, imaginé que lo sabías. Y… ¡cielos, muchacho! ¡Me siento tan preocupado por mi pequeño! Lo menos que deseo es que Tweek sufra de nuevo una recaída. ¡Después de tanto tiempo y…, y ahora otra vez! ¡Dios santo! ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para sacara a mi hijo de esa maldita enfermedad! Te quería pedir un favor. ¿Podrías quedarte con mi hijo y hacerte cargo de él mientras llamo a mi mujer y cierro la cafetería? ¿No te importaría hacerme ese favor, muchacho?

—Por supuesto que lo haré; no se preocupe. Tampoco me quedaría tranquilo si me marchara ahora. Cuidaré de Tweek.

—Gracias, Craig, de verdad. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi hijo. Eres un buen muchacho.

Craig asintió en un simple gesto en el que quiso transmitir tranquilidad. La última frase que le dijo el hombre quedó solapada en su mente.

"_Eres un buen muchacho._"

Muy poca gente pensaba eso acerca de su persona. Había oído en boca de los pueblerinos que era un hijo de puta gruñón y un solitario asocial que no le gustaba tratar con los demás. Y llegó un momento en que lo empezó a creer. Él se sentía incomprendido. ¿Y qué? Era uno más entre miles. Existía en el mundo personas que se sentían incomprendidas por los demás. No significaba con eso que tenía que hacerle ver su estado de ánimo a todo el mundo de su alrededor para que supiera lo que realmente sentía. Después de haberle sonreído cortésmente a Richard, le alentó para que marchara e hiciera lo que creía conveniente, que él no se separaría ni un centímetro de Tweek durante su ausencia. Más aliviado que antes, Richard le sonrió muy agradecido y, sin perder más tiempo, salió aprisa de la habitación. Craig respiró hondamente para evitar que la preocupación invadiera sus nervios, se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó que su mirada quedara clavada en el rostro durmiente de Tweek durante un rato. Ahora su amigo se encontraba estable y dormía plácidamente. Mechones dorados de pelo ocultaban su descolorido y debilitado rostro. Craig volvió a tomar una respiración profunda aunque llena de frustración. Odiaba la condena y la tristeza, sobre todo en esa situación, con respecto a alguien que le importaba. Le dolía ver a Tweek sufrir de esa manera. Tweek no merecía sufrir. Era un muchacho noble, sin una pizca de maldad en el cuerpo, en él era todo bondad y se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. ¡La vida era demasiado injusta!

—Tienes razón. Lo es.

Craig refrenó sus pensamientos y, muy despacio, enfocó la vista hacia el lugar proveniente de aquella voz. Bradley, que aún estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, había pronunciado dichas palabras.

—¿Perdona? ¿En que tengo yo razón? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—En que la vida es demasiado injusta —se limitó a decir Bradley.

Craig reflexionó para sus adentros. ¿Es que había estado pensando en voz alta y Bradley le había escuchado? Él estaba seguro de que no había sido así. Mientras dudaba para sí, observó cómo Bradley Biggle entraba parsimoniosamente a la habitación y se dirigía a una de las paredes, ésta cubierta parcialmente por fotografías. Su forma de caminar era ágil, segura y bastante elegante como a la par de grácil, que fácilmente pudo comparar con el confiado andar de los grandes felinos por las angostas extensiones de la sabana, sin temor a nada ni a nadie. Bradley se entretuvo mirando aquellas fotografías. Hubo un tiempo en la infancia en que Craig y Tweek lo dedicaron en pasar el rato sacando fotografías. El psiquiatra de Tweek le hubo propuesto a que tuviera algún hobbie con el cual mantener ocupada su cabeza. Podría ser una estupidez, pero con la fotografía, los ataques de Tweek disminuyeron considerablemente.

—¿Por qué hicisteis tantas fotos de nubes?

Se acercó hasta allí y contempló las fotografías que se estaba refiriendo Bradley Biggle.

—Bueno…, Tweek y yo jugábamos a ser fotógrafos que capturaban imágenes de ovnis —esperó a que Bradley se riera de sus particulares juegos de niños pero, en vez de eso, permaneció muy atento escuchándole—. Subíamos hasta la colina que hay después del lago Stark y, desde allí, cuando veíamos una nube con formas curiosas o algo extraño en el cielo, sacábamos fotos. Como ves, nunca encontramos nada fuera de lo común.

Bradley abrió los ojos de par en par, hizo una mueca y sonrió divertido después. Todo ello muy forzado y sin despegar los ojos de las fotografías de nubes. En ese intento de sonrisa, sus pequeños dientes asomaron durante segundos para luego ocultarse de nuevo.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que estabais interesados en la nefelomancia.

Craig lo miró algo titubeante. —¿Qué demonios es eso…, cómo se llame?

—Nefelomancia —apuntó de nuevo Bradley aún sin dirigirle la mirada. En vez de ello, se acercó a una de aquellas fotografías y delineó con su dedo índice el contorno de una de aquellas nubes—. Es una palabra griega. _Nefélo_ significa nube y mancia proviene de _manteía_, que significa adivinación. La nefelomancia es el arte de adivinar el futuro observando las nubes. En todas las culturas del mundo ha sido utilizada: griegos, persas, tibetanos, celtas, incas, indios norteamericanos…

—Menuda estupidez —objetó escépticamente.

—¿Y buscar ovnis para sacarles fotos no te parece más estúpido?

Bradley esta vez había rodado lentamente sus ojos índigos hacia él como si estuviera interesado en su futura respuesta. Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Creyó haber visto a Kenny en aquella radiante figura en vez de a Bradley.

—Tweek y yo éramos unos críos cuando nos daba por eso. Además, te puedo asegurar que buscar ovnis es mucho más entretenido que leer el futuro en unas puñeteras bolas de gas.

Bradley dejó de sonreír y bufó algo defraudado con su respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Desde donde me alcanza la memoria, sé que tú has estado interesado siempre por la astronomía, los extraterrestres, las cosas misteriosas que esconde el Universo... Ya sabes por dónde voy. Sé que has dedicado tu tiempo leyendo sobre eso y también sobre filosofía y psicología. Aparte de la música, claro. Parece que fue ayer cuando te disfrazabas para Halloween de astronauta. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sí que lo recuerdo. Recuerdo incluso una redacción que hiciste para la clase del señor Garrison. ¿_Qué quieres ser de mayor_? Ése era el tema de la redacción y, mientras que todos los chicos decían que querían ser futbolistas, jugadores de baloncesto, cantantes comerciales, luchadores de pressing catch o surfistas, tú querías ser astronauta —Bradley carcajeó sin previo aviso y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Cielos! El único que se acercaba a lo tuyo era la redacción de Stoley. Él quería ser Jedi. Y, aunque no lo creas, todavía ése sigue siendo su jodido sueño.

No pudo evitar sonreír junto a Bradley. Los buenos recuerdos tenían el inmenso poder de sonsacar sonrisas inesperadas. Recordó con cierta nostalgia sus deseos de niño de ser un gran astronauta y conocer otros mundos habitados más allá del Sistema Solar. Cosas de críos... ahora que lo pensaba.

—Y dime, Craig Benjamin, ¿al final has conseguido hacerte amigo de algún extraterrestre? —la voz de Biggle se tornó demasiado frívola como para ser burlona. Era como si lo estuviera preguntando de verdad y no de coña. Sólo sus padres solían llamarle por su nombre completo cuando iban a echarle una buena reprimenda.

Craig no respondió por la total incongruencia de la pregunta. Estaba seguro que Bradley se la dirigía con un doble sentido y que, por su parte, no lograba entender. Bradley rió con osadía, en un tono bajo para no enturbiar el sueño de Tweek. Ante su mutismo premeditado, Bradley prosiguió la conversación:

—Leer el significado de las nubes puede ser interesante. Fíjate bien en esta nube—le señaló Bradley con el dedo situado sobre otra nube fotografiada—: ¿qué forma te recuerda?

—Tiene la forma de la cabeza de un elefante. Fue Tweek quien descubrió la nube y la fotografió.

—No me extraña que la haya tomado él —respondió Bradley en voz baja. Más hablando para sí mismo que para con Craig esta vez.

—Espera..., ¿qué? No entiendo lo que has querido decir con eso —le soltó molesto—. ¿Qué hay de malo en que lo hubiese descubierto Tweek?

El joven albino siguió impasible, con aquella sonrisa turbadora pintada en los labios a pesar de la brusquedad con que él le había tratado.

—En la nefelomancia, el que descubre la forma de la nube es el portador del futuro que en ella se inscribe. El elefante es un símbolo de mal augurio si no se le enfrenta. Se refiere a las fuerzas agresivas y brutales del subconsciente que requieren ser domadas y sometidas para alcanzar el equilibrio emocional dentro del individuo.

Craig reflexionó durante varios segundos hasta que una bombilla imaginaria se encendió.

—¿Quieres decir con eso que el significado del elefante tiene que ver con la esquizofrenia de Tweek?

Bradley sintió con la mirada. —Exactamente. Pasarán muchos años hasta que Tweek consiga vencer esa parte agresiva de su imaginación que provoca todos esos ataques. La esquizofrenia es para siempre... pero teniendo las armas necesarias, logrará dominarla. Y estoy seguro de que así será.

Craig se cruzó de brazos y lo miró directamente:

—¿Qué tipo de trato tienes con Tweek?

—¿Tipo de trato? —Bradley levantó una ceja más que otra—. Ah, entiendo. Mi trato con él es más bien nulo. Tweek no está entre mi círculo de amistades. Eso ya lo sabes. Siempre anda con Token, Jason, Clyde y, claro está, contigo. Para mí, Tweek es sólo un compañero de clase con el que me llevo bien, simplemente.

—Pues no parece ser así. Parece que Tweek te tiene mucha confianza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo —soltó sin miramientos—. Vi cómo le pusiste la mano en el hombro a Tweek y, aunque no sé muy bien cómo, conseguiste que su ataque desapareciera. Puede que con el ajetreo del momento nadie se diera cuenta pero yo sí me percaté. Luego está ese intercambio de palabras tan extraño que habéis tenido entre los dos. Hablasteis sobre una voz. ¿Qué voz es ésa?

Bradley leesbozó una dulce sonrisa infantil. Su pelo dorado brilló a la luz artificial de la lámpara. Craig volvió a pensar en Kenny.

—¿Qué te propones conseguir sabiendo todo eso, Craig?

—Sólo quiero saber la verdad —se sinceró, aún confuso y desorientado con lo que había vivido—. Me preocupo por la salud de Tweek. Eso es todo.

Bradley le aguantó la mirada en silencio. A pesar de su dulce indulgencia, tenía la gélida mirada de un médico que examina su paciente más como algo que curar que como una persona. Mirada analítica, fija y sin apenas parpadear.

—La curiosidad mató al gato —le dijo Biggle finalmente sin dejar de arquear sus comisuras—. Por ahora... quédate sólo con esta idea.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon aproximarse a la habitación.

—He llamado a mi mujer y no tardará en venir con un médico —les contó Richard Tweak nada más atravesar la puerta—. Creen que no es conveniente asustar a Tweek si se ve de nuevo en un hospital.

La señora Heather Tweak no tardó en regresar a su hogar acompañada de un señor, miembro especialista del personal médico del hospital. Aquel médico de barriga oriunda, los hizo salir a todos de la habitación, dejando sólo a Emily quedarse dentro con Tweek. Durante la vista del médico, se había sentado con Bradley en una de las mesas de la cafetería, sin intercambiar entre ellos ninguna palabra. En la cafetería sólo estaban ellos dos. Richard Tweak, tal y como había dicho, había cerrado su negocio. Craig buscó a Richard con la mirada: no estaba. Craig supuso que Richard estaría esperando en la entrada de la habitación de su hijo, en la segunda planta. Sentado enfrente, observó a Bradley. Éste se había llevado a la boca una taza de café. Antes de irse, Richard les había traído una taza de café a cada uno mientras esperaban. Bradley tomó un escuetísimo sorbo y su cara se arrugó de repente y sacó la lengua con cara de asco. Tosió varias veces para luego carraspear su garganta.

—Es como beber agua de una alcantarilla —le dijo, dejando la taza en la mesa y apartarla lejos—. Por mucho que intente acostumbrarme al sabor es imposible. Me rindo. No sé cómo los humanos podéis beberos esta basura.

A Craig le hizo bastante gracia la manera con que Bradley no se incluía entre los "_humanos_".

—¿Porque el café es una mierda adictiva, Biggle?

—Sí, claro que es una mierda adictiva. Aunque también creo que las adicciones están demasiado sobrevaloradas. Cualquier cosa que bebáis, comáis o hagáis varias veces ya creéis que sufrís de una adicción. Vuestro problema es el efecto placebo. Sí, eso es lo que creo.

La cafetería estaba siendo alumbrada por varios lamparones pendidos en el techo. No estaban todos encendidos, por lo que el ambiente resultaba algo oscuro. Las mesas y sillas eran de madera sin devastar, de regusto alpino. A través de la ventana, Craig descubrió que el sol había caído y que la noche ya se había apoderado del cielo. Cuando miró por la ventana en dirección a la calle, la niebla era tan espesa que no dejaba ver lo que había detrás. Típica niebla que envuelve cementerios. Únicamente la luz emitida por las farolas y ventanas de otras viviendas de la avenida podía atravesar semejante capa impenetrable. Craig frunció el ceño cuando su interés se alzó hacia lo alto. Unas nubes gruesas y densas como el alquitrán habían cubierto todo el firmamento. ¿Adónde había ido a parar la agradable tarde soleada? Las nubes habían bajado hasta el horizonte y el mundo se había vuelto invisible con la niebla: lo que no era bueno ni malo, sino extraño. Jodidamente extraño. Todo envuelto en un profundo añil que contrastaba con el anaranjado brillar dorado de las farolas.

—Me gusta el frío de South Park. Está siempre lleno de energía —le declaró Bradley con la vista también puesta en lo habido tras la ventana. Luego sus ojos índigos recayeron sobre él con curiosidad. Una curiosidad infantil que lo remitía de nuevo a Kenny—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Me da igual.

Bradley soltó una risotada, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. —Conmigo puedes quitarte esa estúpida máscara.

Craig entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y le dedicó una mirada molesta aunque bastante cínica.

—Vaya, parece ser que Bradley Biggle conoce muchas cosas acerca de mí.

El aludido no entró en su juego de acidez dura de palabras. Sonrió como un niño pequeño de mente inquieta.

—Podría sorprenderte, Tucker. Podría hacerte tragar ahora mismo toda esa osadía con la que me estás tratando.

—¿Ah sí? —esta vez esbozó una falsa sonrisa—. No me digas.

—Sí, ¿y sabes lo mejor de todo? —Bradley se inclinó hacia delante hasta alcanzar la altura de su impertérrito rostro. Aquel par de ojos azul griego tiraron de Craig hacia el recuerdo. El recuerdo de Kenny con nitidez donde el corazón comenzaba a latir furioso dentro del pecho—. Lo mejor de todo es que no sabes quién soy yo.

La última sentencia dicha por Bradley fue susurrada. El hilo de su voz era de un anaranjado tan brillante que comparó enseguida con el que nacía de los labios de Kenny. Recordó por inercia las veces que Kenny y él hubieron hablado entre susurros, en su habitación para que nadie de su familia supiese que Kenny había estado allí con él, que había dormido con él, que había follado y besado el cuerpo hermoso del chico pobre durante más de un mes entre aquellas cuatro paredes de su habitación. Durante ese mes, Craig supo qué quería y qué no quería ser. Él no era el prototipo de chico conservadurista y cristiano que quería su familia. Él no iba a seguir con esa tradición tejana heredada de la familia de su padre. Él no quería ser hombre de familia numerosa, él no quería una mujer, él no quería una casa bonita con jardín, piscina y un labrador que le trajera el periódico todas las mañanas. Desde el día, o mejor dicho la noche, que Kenny comenzó a quedarse con él, a esos furtivos encuentros llevados en secreto, lo había estado conociendo a tal grado, con todos y cada uno de los pormenores que la intimidad y lo personal requerían, sentía que por primera vez deseaba compartir la vida con alguien a su manera. Él quería estar con Kenny. Le traía de cabeza la forma de pensar de Kenny, de su forma de actuar tan impulsiva, su espíritu lleno de vida y el modo en que él lo miraba, o puede que quizá, del apasionamiento de su mirada añil, la extasiada intensidad del mirar de Kenny cuando le escuchaba hablar, la sensación de que su presencia era absoluta cuando estaban juntos. Craig, entonces, sí se sentía comprendido, con las ideas claras. Como si fuese Kenny la única persona de la faz de la tierra que podía conseguir entenderle. _Una conexión completa_.

Y sí, maldita sea, estaba enamorado de Kenneth Stuart McCormick. Y lo había perdido.

_Dios otorga, Dios despoja_.

Craig se dio cuenta de la proximidad de los ojos añiles de su acompañante que tanto habían amado en el mirar de otra persona. Estos parecían leerle la mente con la mirada y saber todo lo que había estado pensando.

—Tampoco sabes quién es _él_ —siguieron susurrando los labios rojizos de Bradley cerca, bajo todo signo de pasmo nacer en sus ojos negros—. No podrías hacerte ni la más mínima idea de quién puede ser Kenny en verdad. Te juro que nunca podrías llegar a imaginártelo.

**жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPITULO IX.

_¡Saludos! Ojalá pudiera actualizar más rápido pero... ¡uf! Intentaré conseguir más tiempo ahora en estos días para subir el décimo capítulo. Ojalá y os haya gustado este. Ahora me iré aprisa que tengo mil cosas que hacer hoy._

_¡Gracias por leer, por los reviews y demás! Intentaré responder a reviews lo antes posible. ¡Palabrita de Scoutt!_

_NOTA: Capítulo revisado y parcialmente modificado el día 31 de Marzo de 2014._


	11. Cap X Tormenta

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO X._ Tormenta.**

f = _q_(**E** + v x** B**)

Fórmula "_Fuerza de Lorentz_": fuerza producida por los campos electromagnéticos siendo recibida por una partícula cargada o una corriente eléctrica.

******жжжжжж**

Stanley Marsh lavó el arroz, encendió una olla con agua y sal sobre la vitrocerámica. Poco después, éste se cocía a fuego lento. Luego sacó una pequeña tabla cuadrangular de madera para picar verdura y un cuchillo afilado. Sacó dos puerros, una zanahoria, un zucchini oriental y apio de la nevera. Los lavó, los picó y lo puso todo a asar en una sartén para añadir finalmente algas _wakame_ y condimentar con jengibre rallado. Luego cortó tofu en pequeños _cuadraditos_ y los puso a cocinar a la plancha en una sartén aplanada.

Kenny lo observaba en silencio y sin perder detalle los movimientos ágiles y coordinados de su atractivo amigo y, tras admirar con interés lo que hacía, le sugirió:

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser cocinero?

Situado frente la vitrocerámica, Stanley tomó por el asa la sartén y la agitó escuetamente en el aire para que las verduras de dentro se movieran y se doraran equitativamente. Había encogido levemente los hombros e inmediatamente sonreír; colocando la sartén sobre el esférico foco caliente y enviar la mirada hacia él.

—La verdad es que no. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza. Aún tengo pensado estudiar Veterinaria en Denver. De todos modos... no creas que soy tan bueno cocinando —le contó con sinceridad, con otra afable sonrisa adjunta—. Tuve que aprender a cocinar si quería ser vegetariano, ya sabes. Si he sido yo el que ha querido cambiar de hábitos alimentarios no iba a obligar o exigir a mi familia que lo hiciera también. Siempre me preparo algo y me lo como solo enseguida. Se podría decir que esto se ha convertido en una rutina para mí.

Kenny se levantó de la silla del comedor y se colocó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no molestarlo en su ajetreo. Stan era demasiado modesto, pensó. Por mucho que éste le dijera lo contrario, sabía cocinar bastante bien. De hecho, no era la primera vez que Stan le invitaba a comer; había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había probado de su cocina. Quiso echarle una mano pero, francamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cocinar. En ese sentido, su hermana Karen era más amañada que él.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Pídeme lo que sea y la haré lo mejor posible.

Stan sacudió la cabeza con energía con un total gesto sarcástico en su movimiento.

—¡No! ¡Ni de coña! No me apetecería llamar a los bomberos para que salven mi casa de las llamas.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y refunfuñó en respuesta, empleando a su vez una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Ahora en serio, Kenny. No hace falta que me ayudes. Siempre he preferido cocinar sin ayuda de nadie porque voy a mi ritmo y sé lo que estoy haciendo en todo momento. Tú tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo.

Stanley hizo que su rostro adoptase su forma natural para luego sonreírle con complicidad. Por muchas sonrisas de esas, tan hermosas, que Stan le regalase, Kenny podía notar la profunda tristeza en la que estaba sumergido en ese momento y que tanto se esforzaba por ocultarlo. En eso se parecían mucho los dos: ambos eran capaces de sonreír a pesar del dolor que pudiesen almacenar por dentro en silencio. El ojo vendado de Stanley hizo que sintiera aún más la punzada de la preocupación; sin embargo, creyó que aún no era el momento idóneo para preguntar acerca del origen de ese golpe, que bien sabía Kenny que se debía a un puñetazo. Ahora, mientras analizaba aquel ojo vendado, pensó en qué circunstancia se lo había alguien hecho. Acalló los deseos de hablar con él acerca de esto y siguió observando cómo la verdura crepitaba en el aceite de cacahuete mientras se asaba en aquella sartén extremadamente cóncava, grande y profunda y que resultaba un tanto peculiar. Kenny le preguntó por qué era tan rara esa sartén y Stan le respondió que era una sartén _wok_ de estilo asiático y que servía para saltear. Recordó entonces que a Stan le gustaba mucho la milenaria cultura japonesa. Stan tenía la colección entera de la filmografía de Akira Kurosawa, Kenji Mizoguchi, y Yasujirō Ozu, como también cualquier película en que apareciera Toshirō Mifune; se sentía interesadísimo por el pensamiento sintoísta y budista japonés; tenía decenas de libros de haikus y de historias de valientes samuráis; otras decenas de reproducciones modernas de pinturas antiguas que servían de pósters para su habitación, como la _Gran Ola de Kanagawa_; lle gustaba tomar té; devoraba cantidades ingentes de _mochis_ de fresa. No poco tardó en llegar al olfato de Kenny un embriagante y apetitoso olor.

Inspiró varias veces y gorgotearon como locas sus tripas. Aquel rugir de barriga fue tan audible que llegó a oídos de Stan. Éste, en respuesta, rió satisfecho.

—Dile a tus tripas que ya falta poco. Dejaré que esto se dore un poco más. El arroz estará listo en cinco minutos. Oye, Kenny—añadió Stan—, si te parece poco lo que estoy haciendo de comer o no te gusta la verdura, te puedo hacer algo de carne para ti. Creo que mis padres tienen bistec en la nevera. Te puedo asar uno en un momento. No sería una molestia ni mucho menos. Mi filosofía alimentaria con los demás se reduce a que cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera mientras haya respeto de por medio.

—No te preocupes, está perfecto así. Eso que estás preparando tiene buenísima pinta.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—¡Que sí, plasta!

Stanley soltó una corta e incrédula risa. —¡Vale, vale…! Está bien, listillo, te creo.

Kenny le correspondió con otra natural sonrisa y todo quedó en silencio al cabo de unos minutos. _Mack The Knife _de Ella Fitzgerald estaba siendo reproducido por el equipo de música instalado en el salón y cuya vibración musical llegaba hasta la cocina, a un volumen bajo, casi de amueblamiento. Canturreó bajito la letra de la melodía según examinaba con la mirada cada rincón de la cocina. Le agradaba de buen grado aquel espacio tan luminoso, limpio y organizado. En aquel momento, toda la casa estaba sumergida bajo una plúmbea y poco frecuente tranquilidad. Salvo ellos dos, no había rastro de nadie más. También escuchó algún que otro ladrido procedente de Sparky. Desde la puerta corredera de cristal que conectaba la cocina con el patio trasero, logró ver al animal, el cual ladraba nervioso, de vez en cuando, hacia el cielo. Seguramente, Sparky podía notar también la oscilación electromagnética de aquel cielo nocturno. El cuerpo de Kenny también temblaba de vez en cuando nerviosamente con aquel aire cargado de energía hasta los topes. Desvió la vista hacia su amigo y experimentó de nuevo la tranquilidad tan cómoda y acogedora del hogar de los Marsh.

Comería con Stan y se iría para cobijarse en la futura tormenta.

—¿Y tus padres? —le preguntó a su amigo, entretanto estrechaba el entrecejo.

—Estuvieron aquí viendo la Super Bowl con tío Jimbo. ¿Te enteraste de que han ganado los Giants? ¡Vaya, yo tampoco me esperaba que pudieran contra los Patriots! En fin, mis padres se han ido juntos a cenar por ahí después de ver el partido —le respondió Stan mientras sacaba los cuadraditos de tofu de la sartén y los ponía en un plato cuadrangular para luego bañarlos en salsa de soja—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca llegué a pensar que mis padres volverían a ser tan felices como lo fueron antes del divorcio.

—Eso es una buena noticia.

—Sí, ¡vaya que sí lo es! —le respondió Stanley aliviado—. Me gusta ver que vuelven a ser felices de nuevo juntos. Oye, ya que mis padres no están, podríamos pillarnos dos cervezas de Guinness negra. ¿Te apetece?

Sonrió y asintió socarronamente. —¡Mierda, Stan! ¡Pues claro que me apetece! ¿Cuándo he negado yo una invitación a alcohol?

—¡Genial! Entonces ve y sácalas tú mismo de la nevera. Como ves, tengo las manos ocupadas sacando la verdura del _wok_.

—Sin problema, tío. Creo que estoy capacitado para ayudarte con eso.

Stan dejó caer una risotada. —Idiota…

Atendiendo a la petición de Stanley, deambuló por la amplia cocina hasta plantarse delante de la nevera. En las puertas blanquecinas de ésta habían adheridas con imanes decenas de fotografías en las que aparecía la familia Marsh. En una salía el difunto abuelo Marsh con sus tres hijos nacidos de tres diferentes mujeres (Jimbo Kern, Randy Marsh y Helen Tucker). En otra fotografía aparecía Sally Marsh, la hermana mayor de Stanley, exactamente unos cuatro años mayor que él. Ella debería de tener sobre los doce años en aquella imagen. Llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, cayendo sobre los hombros, y sonreía con aquella aparatosa ortodoncia que tuvo que llevar durante bastante tiempo. Sally no aparecía sola retratada en la fotografía: cargaba en brazos con una niña pequeña que posiblemente no alcanzara ni los tres años de edad. La adorable muñequita, Ruby Tucker, de cabellos anaranjados, tenía un chupete en la boca y un babero rosa atado al cuello. Delante de ellas, dos niños varones, más pequeños en altura y en edad que Sally, estaban colocados también para que salieran en el encuadre. Uno era prácticamente idéntico al otro, en donde sólo las vestimentas y el gesto los diferenciaban. El de la izquierda era Stanley. Llevaba su entrañable gorro de borla roja y su típica sonrisa remarcada con sus bonitos hoyuelos; uno, decorando cada blandita y sonrosada mejilla. A diferencia de la alegría inmaculada de Stanley, el de la derecha se destacaba por su acentuada inexpresividad. Aquel niño no era otro sino Craig. Éste miraba a la cámara con indiferencia. De su rostro sólo despuntaba un halo gélido e impávido que invadía y ocultaba todo signo de expresión gestual. Su cara carecía de expresión. En Craig se desconocía si esa carencia era debida a la ausencia de sentimientos, a la incapacidad de expresarlos o, en caso de poseer sentimientos, el hecho de no saber que los tenía. Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en profundidad, Kenny sabía que era la última opción. Los cuatro niños posaban de pie, delante de un paisaje boscoso. Un bosque poseedor de mastodónticos abetos y hayas. La fotografía fue tomada en un típico día de picnic familiar que solían hacerse los domingos. Kenny nunca había ido en su vida de picnic con su familia pero supuso que tendría que ser divertido.

Sus mirada había quedado totalmente anclada, prácticamente hipnotizada, en el rostro infante de Craig. Puede que la semejanza entre Stan y Craig fuese pasmosa pero, al mismo tiempo, se podía también contemplar como contradictoria: eran dos niños que compartían un mismo rostro pero éste se amoldaba a la heterogénea personalidad de cada uno. El rostro cándido de Stanley parecía estar siempre iluminado por una invisible aunque radiante luz mientras que el de Craig parecía cobijarse bajo el denso velo de la sobriedad y el silencio. Puede que los ojos clarísimos, tan brillantes, de Stanley acaparasen la total atención de la fotografía, pero, sin embargo, era la espesa negrura de la mirada de Craig la que robó la atención de Kenny. Y puede que también el corazón. Craig tenía en la fotografía una mirada demasiado reservada, demasiado madura para pertenecer a un niño. Además, poseía ese tipo de miradas que ansiaban decir algo pero, que en el fondo, no se atrevían ni a murmurar. Estuvo contemplando la fotografía durante un buen rato, sin apartar los ojos del _Craig-niño_ de la imagen; como si quisiera descifrar lo que éste aguardaba celosamente en sus ojos negros. En el fondo de aquellos nidos de golondrina vacíos parecía albergar un resplandor minúsculo. Un resplandor acogedor como el mejor de los escondrijos secretos.

En algún momento una mano presionó levemente su hombro por detrás y Kenny dio un respingo al tomarle desprevenido. Miró por encima del hombro en motivo de reacción. Dos ojos azules clarísimos. Como el color de las nubes en un día soleado o como el color que se empleaba para pintar palacios rococó durante la Rusia zarina. Blanco, gris y azul de seda; todo mezclado en sutil armonía.

—La comida está hecha y servida. Ey, ¿qué haces? ¿Todavía no has cogido las cervezas? ¿A qué demonios esperas?

Le preguntó Stanley extrañado, según abría la nevera y sacaba dos latas de cerveza. Un arpa dorada bastante esquemática adornaba el exterior de las latas de setenta y cinco centilitros. Bajo ésta, las letras que componían el nombre de la marca, "_Guinness_", también despuntaban el mismo fulgor dorado sobre fondo negro. Stan le extendió una y ambos tiraron de las anillas para abrirlas. Tomándose un primer trago, Stanley cerró la nevera y comprendió qué era aquello que había retenido la atención de su amigo:

—¿Te habías quedado mirando las fotos?

Kenny asintió... si bien permaneció callado. Nunca le parecía importarle no decir una palabra durante largo tiempo. Pero a Stan sí. A Stanley los silencios demasiado prolongados le producían cierta incomodidad.

—Han pasado muchos años desde mi padre sacó esta foto —comentó su amigo mientras señalaba esa misma fotografía—. Fue antes de pasar a cuarto grado. Creo que es de las pocas en las que aparecemos todos los primos juntos. Y, tal y como están las cosas a día de hoy, me parece que ésta es la última.

—¿Lo dices por Sally?

—Se podría decir que sí. Desde que se marchó con ese motero diez años mayor que ella sólo nos ha llamado por teléfono dos veces.

—Hostias. Pensé que había vuelto a contactar con vosotros. Y de eso hace ya medio año, ¿no?

Stanley asintió con la cabeza. —Sally lleva medio año viviendo fuera. Las dos veces que nos ha llamado nos pidió o, puede decirse que nos exigió, que no nos preocupáramos por ella, pero, ¡joder! ¡Es difícil no hacerlo! Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para dar con ella y, aún así, ha sido prácticamente imposible. No la encontramos por ninguna parte. No aparece en redes sociales, se ha cambiado de número de móvil y sus amistades no nos quieren revelar nada que tenga que ver con su paradero. La policía no quiere ayudarnos porque Sally es mayor de edad y dicen que ella tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Hemos llegado a pensar que se ha cambiado de nombre o que sólo responde por el apellido de su novio que no sabemos cuál es. A lo mejor ya se ha casado con él. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que se está quedando en Dallas con ese individuo. Ella fue la que nos lo dijo.

Kenny tomó otro sorbo de cerveza negra, se aclaró la garganta, la dejó cerca, sobre la encimera, y le alentó diciéndole:

—Bueno, en parte entiendo la postura de la policía. Tampoco es que podáis hacer mucho más. Como os dijo la poli, Sally ya es mayor de edad, tiene veintiuno y, por mucho que queráis, no podéis obligarla a regresar. Es normal que sintáis inquietud por no saber cómo está o con quién anda, pero pensad que al menos os está pidiendo que no os preocupéis por ella. Eso es buena señal. Además, si le pasara algo podría contactar con vosotros en cualquier momento. En eso tu hermana ha sido mucho más considerada que mi hermano Kevin.

—¡Es verdad! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ocurrió eso?

—Pues casi tres años ya. Se piró cuando cumplió los dieciocho y todavía no tenemos ni puta idea de dónde puede estar metido. A diferencia de Sally, Stan, Kevin ni siquiera nos ha llamado por teléfono.

—Y… aparte de ser un capullo, ¿hubo otro motivo por el que se largara de esa forma tan brusca? Nunca me has hablado sobre ello.

Se quedó contemplando a Stan fijamente a la cara. No tenía el valor de responderle a una pregunta tan simple. En vez de eso, sólo fue capaz de sentir un pesado nudo aflorar en su garganta. Stan esperó impaciente a que su amigo reaccionara de su mutismo. Finalmente, tras haber estado pensando un rato en algo, según se mordía el labio inferior —siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía frustrado o nervioso—, alzó de nuevo la cabeza y encogió, con ánimo circunspecto, los hombros:

—Tal vez fue culpa mía.

—¿Culpa tuya dices? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Kenny agitó las pestañas hacia abajo, ocultando sus ojos. —Bueno…, es algo difícil de contar. De todos modos, él… él jamás me quiso bajo su mismo techo. Kevin nunca me vio como _parte de la familia_. Él quería que me largara pero, como mis padres no quisieron hacer algo así, decidió irse él. Para él… sólo soy un parásito.

—Escucha. Yo sé muy bien lo cabrón que fue tu hermano contigo. Lo mejor que ha hecho ese imbécil fue desaparecer. Por mí que no regrese jamás.

—Deja de hablar así, Stan. Tú no conoces las razones de Kevin.

—¿Qué pasa, Kenny? ¿Cuál es el problema? —inquirió el otro, seriamente—. ¿Es que encima vas a defenderlo?

—El problema es que tú no lo entenderías.

Stan dejó la cerveza en la superficie de la encimera con aires de frustración. Luego se volvió hacia él. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Entenderlo? Oye…, ¡pues creo que tienes toda la razón! ¡Creo que ese es el problema! ¡Dudo que no entienda ni una mierda! ¡Pero es que hay cosas en ti, Kenny, que, por mucho que lo intente, no lograré entender en la vida! No entiendo tus silencios, tu forma de ser tan esquiva, tu indecisión a la hora de confiar en mí, y puede que tampoco logre comprender esa extraña necesidad tuya de alejarte de los demás casi actuando como si fueras una auténtica amenaza para el mundo. Tampoco entiendo por qué no fuiste capaz de contarme que habías discutido con tus padres y que te estés quedando en casa de alguien que ni siquiera sé quién es. Y, sí, tengo que admitir que nunca entendí el porqué de ese odio tan hiriente que recibiste de tu hermano. Pero escúchame bien, a expensas de esa nube de misterio que has creado en torno a tu persona, yo sé que eres una persona que sería incapaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Pondría ahora mismo las manos sobre el fuego y afirmaría que tú no has hecho nada malo como para conseguir que Kevin se marchara de la manera que lo hizo. Si él quiso marcharse, pues que le den. Tú no debes sentirte mal por eso. Así que hazme el favor y quítate esa idea de la cabeza porque sólo conseguirías hacerte daño. Te lo pid…

Inesperadamente nació un brutal trueno a una distancia cercana. El ruido le hizo sobresaltar. Alertado, Stanley le clavó una mirada llena de incomprensión. Nubes de aspecto funesto habían cubierto todo el cielo nocturno.

—Si tú…, si tú supieras —dijo Kenny apretando los puños y respirando entrecortadamente. Su voz era tenue y contraída. Hablaba muy bajito, entre dientes.

—¿Qué debo saber?

Kenny permaneció obstinadamente en silencio, con la mirada gacha. Un halo de tristeza ensombreció de repente su rostro. Stan sabía que algo andaba mal con él. Mejor dicho: algo siempre andaba mal con él. En cualquier caso, Stan parecía evitar preguntarle sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida. Por mucho que insistiera, Stanley sabía que sólo conseguiría de él excusas vagas o premeditados silencios que no llevarían a ninguna parte.

—Tengo que irme —anunció Kenny con extrema urgencia mientras se alejaba casi como si huyera espantado.

Stanley lanzó al aire un gruñido de impaciencia según iba tras él y conseguía frenar su partida. Lo ancló en el suelo empleando sus manos, que aferraron sin presionar con dureza los delgados brazos del otro. Intentó desprenderse de su agarre pero su amigo supo prolongar el forcejeo entre ambos.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que irme!

Frustrado, Stan pidió gritando:

—¡Maldita sea, Kenny! ¡Deja de huir de mí!

Paró en seco. Las respiraciones agitadas de los dos llenaban el mutismo del espacio. Como un autómata futurístico, un _cyborg_ bien programado, el extraño joven había obedecido sin rechistar. A continuación, alzó el rostro lo suficiente como para ofrecer a Stan una mirada de reojo a través de algunos mechones pálidos que le caían desbordados sobre la cara. En respuesta, Stanley frunció el ceño y sus ojos se entornaron en gesto de confusión.

—¿Por qué evitas contarme lo que te pasa?

No hubo respuesta, como era de esperar. Los labios del hermoso joven de diecisiete años permanecieron sellados; de nuevo había vuelto a su particular simulacro de evasión. Por al expresión de su cara no parecía tener la intención de objetar nada al respecto. Stan reflexionó durante casi el minuto. Luego optó por probar suerte con otra táctica.

—¿Te da la impresión de que es mejor no contarme nada?

Esta vez, para su sorpresa, Kenny asintió.

—Pero… ¿te gustaría contármelo si pudieras hacerlo, verdad, Kenny?

El joven volvió a decir que sí con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes contarme nada porque alguien te lo ha prohibido?

Kenny, esquivo, trasladó sus ojos hacia fuera, como si escuchara algo, hacia aquel cielo nacido del imaginario tétrico de Edgar Allan Poe. Tras haberlo meditado, Kenny volvió a asentir con la cabeza. En esta ocasión fue un asentimiento más escueto, evasivo y rápido que las dos veces anteriores. De repente, Stan extendió una de las manos y le retiró lejos de la cara de Kenny aquellos enredados mechones que entorpecían su vista y evocaban al ondulante brillo de los astros. Kenny permaneció firme, muy quieto, sin decir nada.

—¿Quién es, Kenny? ¿Quién te prohíbe decirme lo que te pasa?

Kenny estuvo a punto de decir algo pero, de repente, frenó su intención cuando otro trueno hizo retumbar los cristales de las ventanas. Fue intenso —demasiado largo de lo habitual— y resonó violentamente; como si fuera a partir el cielo en dos. Los cristales de las ventanas estuvieron temblando hasta que el trueno cesó. Stan creyó que había faltado poco para que éstos se resquebrajasen y quedasen hechos añicos. A partir de éste trueno, comenzaron a escucharse más y más truenos igual de cercanos.

La tormenta había comenzado.

Curiosamente, no se veía la luz parpadeante de los relámpagos adelantándose al rugir de los truenos. En aquel cielo sombrío sólo retumbaban los truenos. Otro hecho extraño fue que no llovía. No se escuchaba el lánguido martilleo de gotitas contra el tejado y los cristales. Las nubes parecían cargadas de agua y, sin embargo, no descendía ni una sólo brizna desde lo alto. Stanley esperó un poco más con la esperanza de que Kenny le respondiera; sin embargo, éste había cambiado de idea y desistió. Las palabras que no dijo se replegaron silenciosamente y regresaron al lugar que procedían. Cuál era ese lugar, Stan jamás lo lograría saber, pero asumió que debía de ser un lugar lejano, inaccesible y oscuro, muy oscuro.

De repente, vio cómo Kenny se llevaba de golpe las manos a las orejas para cubrírselas, seguidamente las presionó con fuerza como si se esforzara por protegérselas de un ruido tan estridente a la par que infernal. Según ejecutaba dicha acción, se desplomó contra el frío suelo, cayendo de rodillas delante de él, para luego protegerse acurrucándose contra las baldosas. Ya sea por la evidencia de sus pupilas totalmente contraídas o por la mueca de dolor tatuada en los labios, Stan fue consciente de que Kenny estaba sufriendo.

Stanley se precipitó hacia su amigo, primero agachándose y luego asiéndole por los brazos. En aquel momento los truenos se habían apaciguado y los pocos que parecían persistir con su invisible aunque sonora presencia se encontraban lejanos. Si no había ningún ruido ensordecedor que pudiese afectar al sistema auditivo, ¿por qué Kenny actuaba así? ¿Por qué se tapaba los oídos y se esforzaba por no gemir de dolor?

Stanley recordó que algunos animales eran capaces de percibir ciertas vibraciones sonoras que no alcanzaban percibir los seres humanos. De todos modos, Kenny era un ser humano. Kenny no podía escuchar cosas que no fuesen percibidas también por cualquier otra persona de este mundo. Y Stanley no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

—¡Kenny! —lo llamó mientras lo intentaba erguir. El cuerpo de Kenny cedía a su propio peso. Era como si hubiera entrado en una especie de trance. Sus ojos índigos estaban descentrados, ciegos, como si no fuese capaz de ver lo que tenía delante. Sólo atendían al rugir de donde los truenos procedían.

De repente, el albino quitó las manos de sus oídos y sonrió débilmente como el último aliento que expulsa un moribundo antes de irse para siempre.

—Es _Madre._

Dijo Kenny en un casi intangible murmullo. Stan quedó paralizado con tan sólo oírle. Aquella no era la voz de Kenny que conocía. Era diferente: una voz seca, lineal, sin acentos. Levantó el rostro del chico para alcanzar ver sus ojos. Algo, la mirada de otro ser ajeno a Kenny, se había asomado en sus ojos índigos.

—No me deja hablarte de _ella.  
_

Stanley sintió un miedo indescriptible entonces. Miró a su alrededor entre tenso y alarmado, por doquiera que mirase no halló nada extraño ni ninguna anomalía misteriosa. Agudizó el oído. ¡Él no oía nada! Sabía que debía hacer algo por Kenny pero no sabía qué demonios debía hacer.

—Yo no me llamo Kenny. _Ella_ me llama _Kilémladas_.

A continuación, casi como si el cielo respondiera a las palabras de su amigo, otro fogonazo estrepitoso procedente de un nuevo trueno, cayó tan cerca que Stan fue capaz de contar los metros de distancia que los separaban de éste. El instinto hizo que Stanley envolviera al joven entre sus brazos y lo apretara contra su cuerpo con la única intención de protegerle. Si algo iba en busca de Kenny tendría que enfrentarse primero con él. Todo se sacudió presa del temblor y las luces de la casa se sobrecargaron. A medida que la luz aumentaba, el temblor del cuerpo de Kenny se hacía más intenso hasta alcanzar un peldaño más y convertirse en profundas convulsiones. Un gemido de dolor acompañado de la agitación nerviosa de su cuerpo, azotaron el debilitado cuerpo de Kenny. Stan sintió como el cuerpo de Kenny comenzaba a arder de fiebre.

Cuando el trueno finalizó, todas las bombillas estallaron ruidosamente: se fundieron para luego quedar el espacio preso de la oscuridad. Los cristales de las bombillas de cada una de las lámparas que había en la cocina cayeron sobre ellos. Y no sólo eso: todas las bombillas de la casa se habían fundido y volado por los aires.

Por fin llovía, llovía dentro de las paredes, entre los muros; una hermosa lluvia de cristales. Stan supo actuar enseguida y protegió a Kenny de ellos ocultándolo mejor con su cuerpo. Él también tuvo tiempo de taparse la cara contra el cuerpo inestable joven. Sintió que algunos pedacitos afilados de cristal quedaron descansando en su cabeza y en sus hombros.

Tras el clamar eléctrico del trueno, la paz regresó para quedarse allí acompañándoles en silencio. Kenny había dejado de sufrir convulsiones, su cuerpo estaba inerte: había perdido el conocimiento. Pasaron los minutos. Stan abrió los ojos con dificultad, parpadeando en una constante, y esperó pacientemente unos segundos hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la ausencia de luz artificial. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo definir el contorno y los volúmenes de las cosas, de Kenny y de él mismo. Cuando por fin los hubo abierto de par en par, descubrió algo que lo dejó sin habla.

Dentro de aquella habitación en donde ahora habitaba la penumbra, una luz transparente de un leve tono azul fluorescente, azul índigo, envolvía ligeramente el cuerpo de Kenny que había quedado inconsciente entre sus brazos. Dicha luz flotaba, moviéndose como el sinuoso movimiento del mar. Stan sintió miedo y quedó tan rígido como un muerto. Aún así, no soltó a Kenny ni se apartó a pesar de sentir un miedo que jamás había saboreado antes. Lo siguió aferrando contra él a pesar de rozar dicha luz. A su alrededor se respiraba un ambiente lejos de ser sobrecogedor; en vez de eso, era notorio cierto aire de serenidad, un aire especial alejado del plano de la realidad.

Los labios de Stanley se movieron, pero se vieron incapaces de pronunciar ninguna palabra. "_¿Qué demonios es esa luz que envuelve a Kenny?_", se preguntó Stanley a sí mismo, allí parado, casi petrificado, con los ojos bien abiertos que no se despegaban de Kenneth Stuart McCormick. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello. La luz azulada que rodeaba al muchacho desapareció sin dejar rastro y el crujir de los cristales al ser pisados delató la llegada de dos personas.

—¡Pero qué coño ha pasado aquí! —escuchó exclamar a su padre, Randy Marsh, por el pasillo.

—¡Stanley! —gritó su madre que, seguramente, era incapaz de ver con la oscuridad que impregnaba cada resquicio de lo que una vez fue su hermoso y acogedor hogar—. ¡Stanley, cielo! ¿Dónde estás?

Stan los llamó diciéndoles que se encontraba en la cocina. En respuesta, los señores Marsh se guiaron por las paredes con el tacto hasta alcanzar la cocina. La poca luz que irrumpía por las ventanas hizo desvelar dónde se hallaba su hijo. Se acercaron aprisa hacia éste, en ese momento, estaba tirado en el suelo y aferrando a alguien que parecía haber perdido la consciencia. La casi extinguible luz que entraba de afuera recayó fugazmente en el pelo plateado del acompañante que estaba con su hijo y supieron enseguida que era el hijo mediano de los McCormick.

—¿Estáis los dos bien? —preguntó Sharon mientras se agachaba cerca de su niño.

Stanley asintió; con los ojos aún desorbitados y el respirar agitado. —Sí… Yo… —las palabras no le salían, no supo continuar. Era como si, inesperadamente, soplara una fuerte ráfaga de aire y se llevara las partituras en medio de un concierto.

La atención de Sharon recayó seguidamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kenny.

—¿Qué le ocurre a tu amigo? ¿Está inconsciente? —preguntó esta vez Randy que se había aproximado a ellos.

Stan asintió entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, cariño?

—Fue la… la tor… la tormenta —respondió vacilante Stanley—. Un trueno, un… Cayó muy cerca y… y…

—¿Esto lo hizo un trueno?

Sharon comprendió que el estado de shock en el que estaba sometido su hijo haría difícil entenderlo, aunque alcanzó hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido. De vuelta a casa, un viaje de vuelta un tanto difícil por la niebla, había escuchado tronar el cielo. Posiblemente el trueno hubiese recargado la electricidad y lograra fundir las bombillas al ser sobrealimentadas. Aún así, jamás pudo pensar que un trueno tuviera la potencia suficiente como para hacer reventar y volar por los aires las bombillas. Aunque, de todos modos, se sintió aliviada a que sólo fuesen bombillas y nada más. Afuera, Sparky ladraba mirándoles desde la puerta corredera, con intención de conseguir su atención. El animal parecía terriblemente agitado. Sus ladridos así lo reflejaban: eran agudos y quejumbrosos.

Sharon fue a por una linterna que guardaba en alguno de los cajones de las estanterías de la cocina mientras que Stanley fue ayudado por su padre para levantar a Kenny del suelo. Stan se ofreció a cargarlo en brazos. Lo primero que sintió mientras lo llevaba en brazos, es que pesaba más. Que Kenny ganase peso no fue una sorpresa para Stan pues era visible; se le notaba. Los más de cinco kilos que había ganado Kenny en el último mes eran notorios en su cuerpo y, francamente, le sentaban bastante bien. Kenny había estado muy, muy delgado, por no decir desnutrido o esquelético. La malnutrición en Kenny lo había convertido en un chico no tan desarrollado. No había alcanzado la altura de Stan y apenas había desarrollado musculatura. Tampoco es que alcanzara la infantiloide presencia de Butters o Tweek, pero, estaba claro que la pobreza había conseguido perjudicar el cuerpo de Kenny. Pero, ahora, con aquel par de kilos, había adoptado una presencia más adulta, más desarrollada y, con ello, había adquirido una belleza más demoledora si cabe. Ahora se aproximaba más a la edad que tenía. Puede que aún no alcanzara el físico de Stanley, y ni siquiera le saliera barba todavía, pero Kenny había dejado de ofrecer el aspecto de un crío desnutrido. También tuvo la extraña sensación de que, por Kenny, los años transcurrían más lentos. A un ritmo personal y diferente al resto.

Ojalá fuera esa la única cosa anómala que destacara en la vida de McCormick. Pero no era así. Stanley Marsh había descubierto que había cosas infernalmente inauditas en la vida de su amigo de toda la vida.

Un calor invadió su pecho y lo encendió. De repente se sintió como un descubridor, un explorador, el único espectador de un hallazgo irrepetible. De repente y de la nada, Stanley había descubierto una piedra preciosa entre cantidades ingentes de tierra, piedras y barro. Unas palabras se formularon sin avisar entre sus labios, en su lengua, en su cabeza:

_"Kilémladas."_

_****__**жжжжжж**_

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo X._**

¡Saludos! Hoy que he estado inspirada, desde la una y pico que llevo peleando con el Word y la imaginación, he terminado el resto del capítulo. Debería ser más grande, sí, pero prefiero ir subiendo capítulos de no más de quince páginas para hacer que las actualizaciones sean más seguidas. Intentaré en esta semana que entra ahora subir la continuación. No prometo nada, pero va a ser ése mi objetivo.

Y… ¡vaya! Qué alegría más bonita he sentido al saber, a partir de los comentarios que alguno de vosotros me habéis dejado, que os ha gustado mucho el capítulo X. Yo había esperado una reacción diferente pero, cuando decís que es el que más os ha gustado hasta ahora, no he podido evitar sentirme muy feliz y agradecida. No siempre las nuevas propuestas son bien recibidas. Intentaré estar al nivel del capítulo anterior. Lo prometo.

Asimismo, dedico este capítulo a todos los que me seguís desde el principio de los tiempos. Gracias. ¡Guinness negra para todos :P! Prometo responder a los reviews que me habéis dejado del capítulo anterior en estos días. :)

Un cordial saludo y gracias por leer.

_**NOTA:** Capítulo revisado y modificado notablemente el día 9 de abril de 2014. _


	12. Cap XI Fly me to the Moon

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. (:_

* * *

**CAPITULO XI. Fly me to the Moon.**

Fly me to the Moon.  
Let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like  
on Jupiter and Mars.

Extractos del tema _Fly me to the Moon_ de Bart Howard (1954).

**__****__****жжжжжж**

Los truenos fueron suavizándose hasta desaparecer.

_"Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac."_

El reloj seguía marcando la íntegra marcha del tiempo en su interminable rumbo hacia la nada. Eran casi las once de la noche y, al fin, se había puesto a llover. Llovía bajo un frenesí que golpeaba de lado los cristales de las ventanas. A la intemperie, el ambiente exterior se describía gélido y muy sombrío; inmerso totalmente en niebla. Daba la sensación de que el mundo se aproximaba a un final incierto. Puede que dicha sensación fuese equiparable al Diluvio de Noé. Mientras ayudaba a su madre a barrer los últimos cristales de bombillas diseminados por cada rincón de la casa, Stanley Marsh se sentía inquieto al recordar lo vivido con Kenny apenas unas horas antes. Ahora su amigo dormía profundamente en su habitación. Sus constantes vitales eran normales y no sufría ningún tipo de contusión. Simplemente necesitaba descansar; no creyeron conveniente llevarlo al hospital.

Los pedacitos de cristal crujían al chocar entre sí al ser barridos, arañando furiosamente el suelo de parqué. Dicho ruido lo aturdía interiormente. Tenía los sentidos arañados como el parqué que estaba barriendo. Sentía todo lo vivido tan lejano e irreal que una parte dentro de él se aferraba a la idea de que se había imaginado todo, que había sido una jugarreta de su propia imaginación. Deseaba creer concienzudamente que nada de aquello había pasado en realidad; sin embargo, habían evidencias que demostraban justamente todo lo contrario: en primer lugar, recordó las palabras dichas por Kenny. Le había hablado acerca de una tal _Madre_ y, por si esto fuera poco, se había llamado a sí mismo por otro nombre, un extraño nombre que nunca antes había escuchado. _Kilémladas_. En segundo lugar estaba el halo azul nítido que había envuelto a Kenny, semejante a un aura, tras perder el conocimiento después del fuerte trueno que había caído tan cerca. Con todo, demostraba en hechos a Stanley que aquella inverosímil vivencia había sido tan real como la vida misma.

Profirió un hondo suspiro y se pasó el dorso del antebrazo por la frente para deshacerse del sudor. Se sentía cansado después de recoger y tirar los últimos trozos de cristal en la bolsa de la basura que había en la cocina. Dicho lugar estaba siendo iluminado por varias velas dispersas en candelabros, situadas a diferentes puntos de la estancia. Éstas emitían un candor dorado aunque parpadeante. En medio de la cocina, subido a una escalera de tijera, Randy Marsh colocaba las últimas bombillas que faltaban por poner en su hogar y reemplazar así las antiguas, ya rotas e inservibles.

—¿Y a quién le pareció una mala idea que yo comprara la oferta de dos cajas de bombillas por veinte dólares en el Walmart, eh? —dejó caer Randy con sorna tras enroscar la última bombilla.

Sharon rodeó los ojos muy teatralmente y refunfuñó porque sabía que la indirecta iba para ella. Randy enseñó los dientes sintiéndose satisfecho, bajó de la escalera y se sacudió las manos sobre los pantalones con varias palmadas. Las bombillas habían sido colocadas en toda la casa y su trabajo había finalizado.

—¡Terminado! Ya están todas puestas.

Sharon torció los labios en efecto de visible inquietud. Con la mirada puesta tras la ventana de la cocina observó la lluvia golpear, con endiablada fuerza, contra los cristales tal y como si quisiera atravesarlos.

—Randy, cariño, he llamado por teléfono a los Broflovski y también han sufrido un apagón de luz. Sheyla me ha dicho que ha ocurrido lo mismo por todo el pueblo. Lo que me extraña es que a _nadie_ le haya pasado lo que a nosotros. Jamás nos había ocurrido algo así en la vida y… y estarás conmigo al coincidir que esta situación no es muy normal que digamos. ¿Cómo es posible que una alteración de la corriente haya sido capaz de hacer estallar todas las bombillas conectadas a la corriente? ¡Y eso sólo ha pasado en nuestra casa!

_—¡Bah!_ ¡Tonterías! Acuérdate que aún no hemos llamado a un electricista para que nos revise el sistema eléctrico. Esta casa tiene más de veinte años y es normal que comience a resentirse por alguna parte, ¿no crees? —Randy tomó uno de los candelabros y se lo llevó consigo hacia la puerta que conectaba con la cocina y que llevaba a un piso inferior, al sótano—. Iré a encender los fusibles del generador. Seguro que saltaron y ha quedado desconectado.

Randy fue seguido por Sparky. El labrador movía la cola efusivamente, olisqueándolo todo y gruñendo nervioso de vez en cuando. Stan había dejado entrar al animal para resguardarlo de la tormenta. Su madre y él esperaron en la cocina a que Randy volviera a activar la electricidad. Al cabo de unos minutos más, la voz del hombre llegaron a sus oídos.

—¡Ya está! ¡Lo he conectado! ¡Encended alguna luz para ver si funciona la toma de corriente!

Sharon atendió la petición de su marido y activó el interruptor de la luz de la cocina. Tras un intermitente y fugaz parpadear, las bombillas iluminaron el interior en un baño blanquecino y uniforme de luz. Su madre exhaló un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. Después de subir Randy y Sparky del sótano, se escuchó de pronto el sonar del timbre. Sharon le pidió a Stan que abriera y así hizo: cruzó el salón de cabo a rabo, abrió el cerrojo y le dio a la manilla del picaporte para abrir la puerta. La lluvia afuera azotaba de lado y la niebla hacía que no viera más allá del metro de distancia.

Tras la puerta, entre la espesa niebla, aguardaba la señora Biggle y su hijo pequeño Bradley de diecisiete años; un compañero que estudiaba en el curso de ciencias puras, junto a Kyle y Wendy.

Tanto la señora Biggle como su llamativo hijo estaban bajo el cobijo de su propio paraguas. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las telas de plástico oscuro que componían los paraguas de cada uno.

—Buenas noches, jovencito. Sé que éstas no son horas para hacer una visita pero, en fin, ¿están tus padres en casa? Me es urgente hablar con ellos.

Él asintió con una sonrisa educada. —Sí, claro, por supuesto, adelante. Entrad antes de que os caléis ahí fuera. Seguidme hasta el salón. Yo iré a buscar a mis padres a la cocina. No tardaré.

La señora Annette-Marie Biggle arqueó hacia arriba las comisuras de los labios sintiéndose muy agradecida por la invitación de Stanley. Annette-Marie era una mujer alta y estilizada que no aparentaba los cincuenta años que cargaba sobre las espaldas. Llevaba un acicalado pelo color chocolate el cual llevaba recogido de manera sofisticada. Vestía una blusa de seda blanca, un conjunto de chaqueta y falda de tubo a juego en color negro, ambos de la colección de Laura Ashley, y sus zapatos de tacón eran unos bonitos Charles Jourdan negros que poco útiles resultaban en un día de tormenta. A Stan le recordó físicamente a Henrietta. Si la chica gótica dejase atrás su atuendo oscuro y bajara un par de kilos sería igualita a su madre. El porte de Annette-Marie Biggle era elegante, refinado… asunto que no era de extrañar pues era una de las mujeres más ricas del pueblo, junto a las señoras Black y Broflovski. _El selecto club de la letra "B"_, como solían mofarse los más humildes del vecindario. Ella trabajaba como asesora financiera para una empresa en Denver y su marido era un ingeniero físico que trabajaba como supervisor del telescopio en el astrofísico próximo a South Park, concretamente, cerca de la enorme montaña Longs Peak y del temible pueblo paranormal más famoso de todo Colorado, Estes Park. Sin duda, el lugar donde se había levantado el astrofísico era el más era idóneo para rastrear el manto misterioso del Cosmos.

Tras poner un pie dentro de la vivienda de los Marsh, tanto la señora Biggle como su hijo dejaron sus respectivos paraguas en el paragüero colocado en la entrada, siguieron a Stanley y éste los invitó a que tomaran asiento en el sofá de tres plazas del salón. Los Biggle se sentaron sin esbozar ni una sola palabra. Fue curioso cómo Sparky llegó aprisa al salón y quedó sentado frente a las piernas de Bradley Biggle. Normalmente, el animal solía actuar receloso con los extraños. En cambio, parecía que con Bradley había hecho la excepción de la fórmula: apoyó por inercia la cabeza sobre las rodillas del joven como si quisiera que lo protegiera de alguna amenaza. El albino posó una mano en la cabeza del animal durante varios segundos y, de seguida, lo acarició levemente. Sparky quedó ahí, sin moverse siquiera. Stanley pudo contemplar también el nerviosismo exacerbado que agitaba el cuerpo de la señora Biggle. Llevaba la ropa y el cabello humedecidos por la lluvia y poseía una respiración aleteada e irregular.

_¡Pero qué extraño!_ A diferencia de su madre, Bradley no tenía ni una gota de lluvia solapada en el cuerpo.

En motivo de calmar a su madre, Bradley llevó la mano que no estaba acariciando a Sparky y la colocó encima de una de las manos de ésta, quien la estrechó con cariño. La expresión de Bradley ante este hecho seguía siendo flemática: su rostro de fiel exactitud simétrica no expresaba ningún tipo de afecto. En sentido lato, había algo en los movimientos de Bradley que hacía pensar en una máquina de diseño en la que todas las piezas habían sido bien encajadas entre sí. No existía ninguna pieza sobrante. En él los componentes engranaban y funcionaban con eficacia, como un robot que funciona a la perfección. Éste siguió en estado meditabundo. Con la mirada clavada en la lejanía de un punto fijo situado al frente, hacia una pared desnuda del salón. Físicamente estaba allí pero mentalmente estaba en otra parte.

Bradley Biggle, que parecía haber salido del imaginario de Isaac Asimov o K. Dick, tenía un parecido brutal con Kenny. O puede que fuera al revés. Independientemente, eso era tan obvio para Stan como que él se pareciera a Craig. No obstante, Craig y Stan sí compartían lazos familiares, mientras que Bradley y Kenny no tenían aparentemente ningún vínculo.

Del mismo modo que ocurría en Kenny, todo también era inquietantemente pálido en Bradley: Cero melanina inserta. Facciones albinas desde la piel hasta las pestañas. Igual que un arcángel o, peor aún, un fantasma. Esta palidez contrastaba con la furiosa tonalidad azul luciferino de sus ojos. Profundos y turbadores como esos pozos en los que caen niños y que inevitablemente pasan a convertirse en tumbas. Éstos se escondían tras unas gafas de vista con montura Ray-Ban sin graduar. Aunque no se pareciera físicamente a sus progenitores, Bradley sí poseía la misma elegancia que derrochaban éstos. Llevaba su brillante pelo plateado echado hacia atrás, meticulosamente bien peinado y puede que estabilizado con algo de espuma o algún tipo de fijador. Por la forma en que actuaba Bradley, más que un chaval de diecisiete, parecía un atractivísimo aristócrata salido de una novela victoriana. Bradley, todavía estando con la mirada ausente, se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz con el dedo, hizo una pompa de chicle y la deshizo con la lengua para volver a juguetear con ella dentro de su boca. Ahí estaba la causa de que oliese tanto a dulce. Ciertamente, Bradley era poseedor de una estrafalaria pasión por los chicles y cualquier cosa con exceso de azúcar al igual que Kenny.

Una sonrisa mecánica, bastante forzada aunque muy infantil, afloró en el rostro de aquel chico cuando fue consciente del mutismo en el que había quedado Stanley observándole. Stan lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y Bradley lo imitó. En respuesta, sintió un incómodo hormigueo sacudirle el cuerpo. Apartó la mirada de la sonrisa del pequeño Biggle y, sin perder más tiempo, marchó en busca de sus padres. Antes de alcanzar la cocina, sus padres ya estaban cruzando el pasillo.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó Randy.

—Ha llegado la señora Biggle con su hijo —les informó apresurado—. Ella quería hablar con vosotros. Les he pedido que esperasen en el salón. Por lo agitada que está me parece que debe de haberle ocurrido algo bastante serio.

Sharon puso las cejas fruncidas y envió la mirada en dirección a su marido. —Una visita a estas horas tiene que ser por algo urgente.

Stanley los siguió hasta regresar de nuevo al salón. Allí tanto Annette-Marie como Bradley aguardaban en silencio. Nada más advertir la llegada de Sharon, los dos se levantaron para acercarse a sus padres y saludarlos con un apretón cortés de manos. Sharon Marsh hizo un ademán con la mano para invitar a los Biggle a que volvieran a tomar asiento junto a ellos. Sharon se sentó en el espacio sobrante y Randy tras ella, sentado en el brazo del sofá y con una mano sujetando afablemente el hombro de ella. Stanley quedó de pie y con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el comedor.

—¡Oh, Sharon! Siento muchísimo importunarla de esta manera y a estas horas, de verdad —inició hablando la mujer. El rojo de la pintura que llevaba en sus labios hacía forzar su visión sobre ellos mientras hablaba—. No me ha quedado otro remedio que molestarles.

—No se preocupe; los vecinos estamos para ayudarnos. ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?

Annette-Marie tomó aire lentamente mientras hacía girar su alianza en el dedo. Habló:

—Me imagino que también habéis sufrido un apagón de electricidad…

—Sí, ¡ya lo creo! Ha sido terrible, pero no ha sido sólo eso. Me he encontrado con la casa completamente a oscuras, con el generador apagado tras una sobrecarga eléctrica que hizo que las bombillas de toda la casa estallaran y encontrara los cristales esparcidos por todas partes. De hecho, habíamos terminado de colocar las bombillas nuevas y activar de nuevo la toma de luz cuando usted llegó con su hijo.

La señora Biggle se quedó mirándola a la cara con loa ojos bien abiertos y plegada la frente. Permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato. Luego preguntó inquieta:

—¿En serio? ¿Ha sido ahora? ¿Y es la primera vez que os ocurre lo del fallo de corriente por culpa de las tormentas?

Randy asintió. —Pues sí. Y esperemos que sea la última.

—¡Oh, vaya! Afortunadamente no nos ha pasado esta vez a nosotros en casa. Pero, si les soy sincera, en más de una ocasión hemos tenido ese mismo problema en el pasado.

Stan quedó boquiabierto y comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Jodidamente inquieto. Al parecer sus padres también se sorprendieron, pero no a la misma magnitud que él.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo os lleva pasando eso en vuestra casa? —preguntó Stan cual resorte.

—Desde que yo nací —respondió Bradley, clavando fijamente la mirada en Stanley. Había abierto la boca por primera vez en todo lo que había estado allí.

Su voz, sin duda, era idéntica totalmente a la de Kenny salvo por su expresión elegante e inflexiva, sin tacos ni énfasis, que era lo que marcaba la diferencia.

—Sí, así es. Mi Brad tiene razón. Desde hace diecisiete años hemos tenido este mismo problema. Normalmente cuando hay tormentas, pero, gracias a Dios, esta vez nos hemos librado.

—¿Y no sabéis cuál puede ser la causa? —preguntó Stan dirigiéndose directamente a Bradley según arrugaba la mirada y la nariz.

Y, efectivamente, no hubo respuesta por parte del aludido. Éste se limitó a deshacer otra bola de chicle para luego esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa. No obstante, el brillo silencioso de su mirada añil no cambió ni un ápice. Fue la señora Biggle quien intercedió por su hijo:

—En absoluto, Stanley. A día de hoy desconocemos totalmente la causa. Por muy extraño que resulte es así. Y no creas que no hemos querido ponerle solución. Yo misma pagaría lo que hiciera falta para ponerle fin a algo tan desagradable. Mi marido ha contratado a muchísimos electricistas para que revisaran la toma de corriente de toda la casa y siempre hemos conseguido la misma respuesta: que todo está perfecto y que tiene que ver más bien con la toma de tierra de la corriente de la luz. Es extraño, porque en South Park no ha habido movimientos de tierra lo suficientemente graves como para alterar la toma de tierra. En todo este tiempo hemos sido los únicos que hemos sufrido este problema en todo South Park. Bueno, en verdad me han contado que a los McCormick les ha pasado... pero como tienen un sistema eléctrico demasiado rudimentario e inestable y no pueden hacer frente a los recibos de luz…, ya sabe a lo que me refiero, rara vez tienen electricidad. Así que descartamos que les ocurra lo que a nosotros. No me malentendáis por lo que pienso decir ahora pero, sinceramente, me siento algo más aliviada sabiendo que a otro vecino normal y corriente le ha pasado lo mismo que nos lleva pasando a nosotros desde hace tanto tiempo.

Bradley escuchaba a su madre sin objetar nada. Se había quedado mirando con ojos opacos a un punto fijo en el aire. Sólo acariciaba levemente el lomo oscuro de Sparky. Parecía que prestaba atención por puro acto de cortesía pero estaba claro que su interés no estaba puesto en lo que su progenitora estaba diciendo. Parecía que su conciencia estaba en otra parte. Al menos no estaba allí. Al igual que el animal. En cambio, Stan no despegaba los ojos de Bradley ni un sólo minuto. La presencia enigmática de aquel chico le congelaba la sangre. No dejó de pensar en lo que escuchaba en boca de la señora Biggle. ¿Por qué demonios sentía que Bradley tenía que ver de algún modo con Kenny? ¡Había tantas cosas que los conectaba! ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes?

_"Kilémladas."_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez._ Aquel nombre afloraba en la cabeza de Stanley todo el tiempo y puede que… puede que también en su corazón, pues éste no tardó en palpitar como loco dentro del pecho en respuesta. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento no duró por mucho tiempo: nada más pasarle ese nombre por la cabeza, sintió una fulminante mirada procedente del propio Bradley abalanzarse sobre él. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban allí, en Bradley comenzó a aflorar cierta tensión nerviosa. Bradley parecía agitado cada vez que Stan repetía aquel nombre extraño en su cabeza y sin que fuera consciente de ello. Bradley se levantó cual resorte del asiento y se dirigió hacia Sharon.

—¿Podría ir al baño, por favor?

Sharon asintió. —Claro que puedes, cariño. Ve por este pasillo hasta el fondo. La segunda puerta a la derecha.

Bradley asintió agradecido con la cabeza y salió. En su partida, Stan vio cómo Bradley sacaba un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Pero eso no es todo —siguió hablando la señora Biggle—. El caso es que ésa no es la verdadera causa de que esté aquí a esta hora con mi Brad.

Sharon entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza sobre las rodillas. Miró de reojo a su marido y luego asintió cortésmente sin apartar la mirada de su recién llegada.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. El caso es que la tormenta había comenzado una vez que me disponía volver a South Park después del trabajo. Cuando conducía por la Federal 34 y miraba hacia South Park vi ese mar de nubes ocultarlo todo por completo y fue entonces cuando me temí lo peor. Nada más llegar, Bradley ya me esperaba en la entrada, así que me imaginé que había ocurrido lo de siempre. Esperaba que un maldito rayo hubiese vuelto a hacer de las suyas con la electricidad de toda la casa. Pero, afortunadamente, no fue así. Tuvimos el mismo apagón que las demás casas y nada más. Se salvaron todas las bombillas y no tuvimos ningún tipo de problema con el generador. Todo funcionaba a la perfección. Luego recibí una llamada de mi Henrietta para ver cómo estábamos; se enteró por la televisión de la tormenta que agitaba esta zona. Mi pequeña ya no vive con nosotros, está en Denver, estudiando.

La lluvia seguía chocando furiosa contra las ventanas. Afuera diluviaba. Stan pensó de nuevo en Noé contemplando, sin inmutarse, a los humanos bracear y morir ahogados desde la comodidad de su arca; oteando ésta por el horizonte.

La señora Biggle había tomado una pausa para luego proseguir con la historia:

—Así que luego llamé varias veces a mi marido por teléfono y, por mucho que insistiera, nadie respondió en el astrofísico de Estes Park. La línea comunicaba y parecía que no había ni un alma allí. Estaba tan asustada que creí conveniente llamar a la policía o a urgencias, o… ¡no sé! Fue entonces cuando mi marido me llamó y me contó que el astrofísico también había sufrido un apagón igual de inesperado que en el pueblo. Me contó muy confuso que la carga eléctrica de los instrumentos ópticos y máquinas era tan baja que se habían descargado casi por completo. Incluso las baterías de los vehículos aparcados por fuera del edificio se habían descargado y era imposible hacerlos arrancar. Por eso le fue imposible regresar a casa. En definitiva, cogí a mi hijo y decidí ir a buscar a mi marido al trabajo. Iba conduciendo por delante de vuestra casa cuando el coche paró en seco, de repente, de un frenazo, y dejó de arrancar.

Randy torció la boca a modo de mueca. —¿Dejó de funcionar así, sin más?

—Sí, así como lo oye.

—¿Y no se habrá quedado sin gasolina? Uno se despista a veces y...

—El depósito está lleno y es un Audi nuevo. Es imposible que se haya averiado de golpe. Apuesto que ha sido por las baterías que también se han descargado. ¡En fin…! Me he quedado tirada con el coche justamente delante de vuestra casa y con este aguacero insufrible. Para colmo los móviles estaban también descargados y no pudimos utilizarlos para pedir ayuda y... pensé que lo mejor era recurrir a vosotros. Por eso estoy aquí. Necesito ir a por mi marido antes de que esta tormenta vaya a peor.

—No se preocupe, señora Biggle —la animó Sharon con una sonrisa—. La ayudaremos.

_********__****__**жжжжжж**_  


Kenny huía sin mirar atrás. Corría por un espacio profundo y sombrío, fundido en negro. Doquiera que mirase, la negrura predominaba frente a cualquier cosa. Era como si estuviera sumergido en el vacío, en la Nada más absoluta y silogista que pudiera imaginarse. Sentía la misma presión que podía padecer alguien cuando sumerge la cabeza bajo el agua.

Siguió corriendo sin saber qué rumbo tomar, cualquier decisión iba hacia ninguna parte, hacia ningún destino. La negrura se expandía en todas direcciones y no había escapatoria. Y él tenía miedo. Mucho un rato de huída, Kenny necesitó frenar sus piernas debido al cansancio. Jadeaba debilitado y casi sin aliento que recoger para sus pulmones fatigados. Miró a su alrededor; el vacío se prolongaba en torno a él. La respiración era lo único que resonaba en aquel espacio cual eco eterno.

Profirió un grito de frustración. Su cuerpo tembló agitado y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Habría suelo? No supo responder con certeza. Ni siquiera lo notaba. Posiblemente su cuerpo flotaba en aquel vacío interminable y oscuro. Hubiera quedado anclado en aquella posición para siempre si no fuera por darse cuenta de que a unos metros más allá penetraba una luz mortecina que le hizo pensar en el foco de un escenario. Un tanto desconcertado, Kenny se puso de pie y siguió aquella luz. Pero, por mucho que se acercara a ésta, seguía estando en un punto lejano. Corrió e intentó disminuir la distancia que lo separaban de dicha luz pero ésta se mantuvo lejos de él todo el tiempo. Kenny desechó toda esperanza de alcanzarla: era inútil.

Al cabo del decurso de los minutos, la luz se amplió y el fondo comenzó a acortarse y a parpadear. Una especie de diminutos fragmentos danzaban dentro del foco de luz. Quizá fuese polvo. Motas de polvo que giraban sobre sí mismas, que ascendían y descendían, sin ritmo o destino alguno. Aquellas motas frenaron de repente y comenzaron a emitir un brillo propio si bien no muy tenue. Kenny alzó sus ojos y vio que las motas del antiguo foco de luz se habían convertido en estrellas. Cuando descendió la mirada, descubrió que el espacio vacío en el que hubo estado se había transformado sin que se diera cuenta: ahora él estaba en medio de una especie de campo de hierba alta azulada. Dicha hierba era tan flexible que recordaba a las algas y corales que poblaban los fondos marinos. Sus cuerpos se movían y producían un sonido apacible al chocar con los golpes de brisa.

Kenny dedujo entonces que aquel lugar era particularmente extraño. El suelo se describía por su curioso color azulado. Kenny tomó un puñado de tierra y lo analizó con curiosidad. No poseía la textura áspera y sucia de la tierra que conocía. Ésta tenía la misma contextura suave y compacta que la arena de la playa al estar mojada. Pero en vez de ser blanca, negra o amarillenta, era azul turquesa. Si pisaba en la superficie de aquel lugar, en torno a su pie se formaba la huella de la presión debido al peso. Aún así, aquella tierra no estaba húmeda, todo lo contrario, estaba seca.

Alzó la vista y vio dos pequeñísimas lunas.

_"Espera un momento", s_e dijo para sí._ "¿Cómo que dos lunas?"_

Kenny soltó el puñado de arena, se sacudió las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros, cerró los ojos y, con los dedos, se los frotó a conciencia. Mientras, llenó poco a poco los pulmones de oxígeno para expulsarlo al instante con tranquilidad. Comprobó que sus sentidos no estaban alterados. En la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados volvió a verificar quién era:

"_Soy Kenneth Stuart McCormick. Tengo diecisiete años y nací el día veintiuno de enero de 1994 en South Park, Colorado. Y no. No puede ser verdad que en el cielo hayan dos jodidas lunas."_

Abrió los ojos y volvió a examinar el cielo con la esperanza de hallar la pequeña luna blanquecina de siempre, mas no la encontró. No estaba allí. En cambio, pendían dos lunas azuladas. Pendían del cielo siguiendo una órbita gravitatoria predeterminada que evitaba que chocaran entre sí. Kenny exhaló un "_wow_" de puro asombro ante tal perspectiva que ofrecía su vista. A diferencia de la luna mundana, aquellos dos satélites eran terriblemente pequeños, de unas dimensiones insignificantes e irregulares, por lo que no eran esféricas. Más bien, eran ovaladas como la forma de la mayoría de los asteroides que se han visto poblando el famoso, si bien lejano, Cinturón de Kuiper.

Se volteó hacia algo que sí profería una inmensa fuente de luz. Abrió en paroxismo los ojos y Kenny quedó espantado, retrocediendo sobre sus propios pasos:

Un enorme planeta gaseoso, que ocupaba un gran porcentaje del cielo, muy parecido a Júpiter pero en vez de colores rojizos, era de azul intenso. Como el planeta Neptuno cuyo color se debía a la alta concentración de metano en la última capa de su atmósfera, la cual no dejaba filtrar la luz amarillo-rojiza del Sol. Puede que ese planeta que observaba ahora tan próximo tuviese las mismas características que Neptuno. Era tal la cercanía que era equiparable a ver Júpiter o Saturno desde uno de sus satélites naturales.

Tal vez, el lugar en el que estaba Kenny no era sino un satélite. Un satélite que giraba en torno a aquel enorme planeta gaseoso y que poseía, a su vez, dos irrisorias lunas. Kenny no estaba en el _Planeta Azul_. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, tenía los pies anclados en un satélite natural que giraba alrededor de un planeta lejano. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba?

Había más pruebas, de hecho. Fulgores rojizos de luz llegaban de una estrella cercana. Esta estrella no era el Sol iluminando con sus haces de luz amarillentos. Esta estrella más pequeña que el Sol, en cambio, era de dimensiones tan reducidas que apenas conseguía encender el día. Era tal la escueta y débil cantidad de luz recibida que, prácticamente la noche estrellada se postraba eternamente en lo alto mientras que, a media altura en el cielo, se desplegaba un eterno amanecer-atardecer anaranjado muy pálido.

Blanco con tonalidades de azul, púrpura y gris como contrastes.

Así podía definirse el satélite en el que se encontraba. No existía ningún tono cálido: ni rojos, naranjas terrosos o amarillos. Únicamente, el brillo lejano rojizo de la estrella del sistema era lo único llamativo.

El miedo que había sentido hasta entonces se evaporizó. Kenny exhaló carcajadas al aire mientras alzaba los brazos y avanzaba entre la hierba. Si todo era un sueño, sería, sin duda, el mejor sueño de su vida. Estaba en un lugar era maravilloso; no había palabras suficientes con qué describirlo. Su cuerpo experimentó cierta emoción que lo embriagaba. Se sentía cómodo, como si aquel lugar tuviera una conexión muy cercana, muy íntima, con él. Palabras tomaron forma en su cabeza, la más sincera y pura fue la palabra _hogar_. La palabra _hogar_ remitió enseguida a un nombre:

"_Ojalá estuviera Craig aquí_", pensó esbozando una melancólica sonrisa y cerrando por un instante los párpados. Juró que podía sentir el recuerdo de su calor contra la piel. "_¡Me gustaría tanto ver la cara emocionada de niño pequeño que se le quedaría viendo un lugar como éste!"_

Al considerar esa posibilidad de tener a Craig allí, a su lado, irradiando su intangible energía sobre él, el cuerpo se le quedó yerto y comenzó a temblar de ansiedad. Ni a posiblemente millones de años luz de distancia que lo separasen de aquel peculiar sinestésico podía dejar de temblar así cada vez que pensaba en él. Con ambos brazos, Kenny se abrazó a sí mismo y tiritó de pie, durante un rato, abriendo los ojos añiles y sin apartar la mirada del cielo extraño.

Hubo una brisa que lo empujó para que prosiguiera su camino. En tanto que así hizo: Kenny siguió avanzando por entre la hierba alta color azul hasta llegar a una especie de llanura extensa que se perdía por el horizonte. Kenny caminó sin prisas por la vasta pradera color azul sideral. Era como caminar sobre las aguas.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a silbar conmovido la melodía _Fly me to the Moon_.

Daba la impresión de que allí el tiempo se había detenido. Como si aquel mundo se hubiera resignado a no volver a recibir una visita jamás. Transcurrió un buen rato en el que Kenny quedó inmerso contemplando el mundo que comenzaba a conocer. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero tenía la corazonada de que esa quietud que envolvía el paisaje quería hablarle, conectar con él, transmitirle cosas. Sentía un acogedor calor envolverle con cariño: el mismo sentimiento que una persona siente cuando, después de vivir años en el extranjero, regresa y atraviesa de nuevo la puerta de su hogar. Fue una nostalgia profunda, marcada e intensa. Tatuada en la piel con hierro candente.

De pronto, un dolor punzante nació de uno de sus brazos; exactamente en el interior del codo. Kenny se agitó debido al dolor y, al retroceder unos pasos, sus pies resbalaron sobre la arena azulada y gimió mientras intentaba por todos los medios reincorporarse y ponerse de pie. El intento fue inútil. La fuerza invisible insistía en empujarle contra el suelo extranjero. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; sus miembros temblaban de miedo al reconocer que su huida quedaba abortada. También quiso gritar pero, de entre sus labios, la voz se estancaba, se hacía muda. No podía pronunciar palabra ni tampoco moverse.

Kenny se despertó inmediatamente y volvió a la realidad.

Lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo borroso engullido casi por completo por las sombras que lo aferraba con una mano mientras que en la otra portaba una jeringuilla cuya aguja estaba siendo clavada en su brazo. Otra oleada de dolor lo golpeó cuando la aguja resbaló y no cazó la vena. Kenny dejó escapar un gemido, el sonido un tanto ronco a causa de su garganta seca. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón palpitar con fuerza en sus sienes. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía los hombros, le dolía cada músculo de la espalda. En resumen, su cuerpo era un gran cúmulo de agonía. Parpadeó e intentó moverse para zafarse del pinchazo pero, para su sorpresa, una fuerte presión invisible lo tomó por las muñecas y por los hombros. Creyó Kenny que estaba siendo refrenado por muchas manos, pero el individuo tenía las manos ocupadas con la jeringuilla. Kenny forcejeó pero otras manos invisibles lo apresaron con mayor intensidad.

—Vamos, para, Kilémladas. Quédate quieto —le susurró en tono tranquilizador aquel ser engullido por las sombras de la estancia—. Si no dejas de moverte te dolerá mucho más.

_—¡Auch,_ mierda! —rezongó Kenny de dolor cuando la aguja encontró instalarse perfectamente en la vena de su antebrazo.

El otro siseó para pedir silencio. —No alces tanto la voz. Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí contigo.

Reconoció dicha voz: pertenecía a Bradley Biggle. Al instante, Kenny obedeció, dejó de forcejear y permitió que el líquido frío que contenía la jeringuilla se mezclase con su sangre. Francamente, sabía muy poco acerca de Bradley Biggle y las cosas que les unían. Su homónimo le había contado tiempo atrás que fue adoptado por los Biggle, que él también poseía poderes especiales, que su verdadero nombre era _Gokzarah, _que podía escuchar a l_a voz de Madre _y que, tanto Kenny como él, eran "_simbólicamente"_ sus_ hijos_. Bradley le había obligado a que dichas declaraciones debían quedar sólo entre ellos y los McCormick; Kenny no podía contárselo a nadie más. Y por mucho que intentara sonsacarle más información a Bradley, éste nunca llegó a soltar prenda. Kenny estaba seguro de que Bradley sabía todas las respuestas que se escapaban al porqué de su existencia. Bradley debía saber quién era él en verdad. Todas las respuestas estaban en Bradley y Kenny sólo había conseguido aceptar el silencio del chico y esperar impaciente al día en que le rebelara esa verdad que tanto ansiaba.

—Yo… —Kenny se detuvo al escuchar su voz sonar débil y muy lejana, incluso par así mismo. Todo su cuerpo reincidió en la sensación de que se estaba hundiendo en arenas movedizas—. ¿Bradley? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Bradley le contestó con honestidad:

—Has perdido el conocimiento. Tranquilo, ya estoy terminando en inyectarte esto. En nada notarás la mejoría.

Kenny se encontraba abrumado. Aun sintiendo sus sentidos embotados tras vivir aquella incongruente pesadilla que tomó por real, si se esforzaba un poco, aún podía ser capaz de rememorar aquel insoportable hedor a infección y muerte.

Los pósters de grabados japoneses y de bandas hippies sesenteras le llevaron enseguida a la idea de que estaba en la habitación de Stanley Marsh. Poco tardó en recordar lo que había ocurrido junto a Stanley. En la conversación que habían tenido y la llegada de aquellos truenos durante la naciente tormenta. Sintió a _Madre_, llamándole y para entonces había perdido control de sí mismo. Luego había sido noqueado por una corriente de energía invisible que había atravesado su cuerpo para luego residir en él. Experimentaba una sensación interna extraña, como si se acercara y luego se alejase de algo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué… qué coño haces tú aquí? —le preguntó a Bradley con los ojos aún entrecerrados.

—Pero qué convincente eres —Bradley se burló sin ser antipático—. ¿Y tú qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, _uhm?_ No, no te molestes. Te responderé yo: reparando las estupideces que haces.

Poco a poco, tal y como le había asegurado su homónimo compañero, Kenny sintió que su cuerpo se libraba paulatinamente del dolor y la vista comenzó a dejar de ser borrosa; no obstante, admitió que la presencia de Bradley igualmente le había infundido un agradable sentimiento de alivio. La energía que había almacenado con la tormenta ahora fluía en su cuerpo sin problema, como si ahora estuviera navegando en un mar en calma. Había vuelto en sí y la tristeza también volvía a crecer en él. El caos en su vida lo desbordaba y no deseaba hacerle frente. No en ese momento. Necesitaba descansar, pensar, hallar un remanso de paz que durase, al menos, un par de efímeros segundos.

Un _click _que sonó bastante hueco hizo que la bombilla recién puesta en la lámpara del techo se encendiera. Nadie se había acercado para encender su correspondiente interruptor. La puerta estaba cerrada y en la habitación sólo estaban ellos.

Kenny abrió bien los ojos un tanto sorprendido. —Joder, ¿qué puta mierda me has inyectado?

—Simplemente te he inyectado un componente hecho de glucosa y sodio para que dejes de sentirte debilitado y canalices la energía que estuviste sustrayendo de la tormenta.

—Pues si no estoy drogado entonces explícame de manera racional por qué acabo de ver activarse el interruptor de la luz por sí solo.

Con la luz acogedora iluminando el interior, Kenny pudo estudiar el rostro de Bradley y lo bien vestido que iba siempre con su típico porte de chico elegante. Su homónimo llevaba puesto un jersey Ralph Lauren color azul marino y unos vaqueros oscuros que combinaban con sus relucientes mocasines Cole-Hann. Bradley llevaba encima por lo menos novecientos dólares gastados únicamente en ropa. Y olía muy bien, a algo dulce. A chicle. A Kenny le agradaba el olor a dulce tanto o más que a Bradley. La cuenta ascendía a mil dólares, más el calzado serían… uf, mejor era dejarlo estar. Kenny pensó en que jamás tendría ropa de diseño como la que llevaba Bradley. Tampoco es que lo envidiara por ello. No la necesitaba. Luego pensó que Bradley parecía un jodido _yuppie_ economista recién salido de Wall Street o Fifth Avenue.

—Como vuelvas a llamarme _yuppie_ te juro que te daré patadas en el culo hasta que tenga calambres en el pie.

Bradley había leído sus pensamientos…literalmente. Bradley poseía la cualidad de la telepatía. En Kenny nació una leve sonrisa burlona. Bradley bufó sin evitar reír agitando ligeramente los hombros. Después se echó para atrás, refunfuñando, las Ray-Ban y las apoyó en su cabeza. La presencia de Bradley siempre fue buena para Kenny. Había algo que los unía y Kenny se sentía agradecido de tenerlo con a su lado, compartiendo un pasado y, puede que también, un idéntico futuro. Aún teniendo la jeringuilla descansando en una de sus manos, Bradley se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a él, abrió bien los ojos y lo miró interesado. Luego aspiró fuerte por la nariz, como dándose paciencia, y contuvo el aire por unos segundos para luego decir:

—He sido yo el que ha encendido la luz. Aparte de telepático soy telekinético, Kilémladas.

—¿_Telequé_…?

—Telekinético —le repitió Bradley más pausadamente para que Kenny se quedara con la palabra.

—No sé qué demonios quiere decir eso, Bradley.

—Gokzarah.

—Eso, Gokzarah —rectificó Kenny. Bradley detestaba que él lo llamara por su nombre adoptivo. No entendía muy bien el porqué.

—Muy bien. Te demostraré lo que es la telekinesis. ¿Ves ese pequeño estuche negro que hay sobre la cómoda? Ahí, justamente al fondo. No apartes la vista de él en ningún momento.

Kenny dio con el objeto en cuestión y ni siquiera parpadeó para ver lo que éste era capaz de hacer. Bradley quedó totalmente ausente, con los músculos bien tensados como las cuerdas de un arco. Bradley parecía frágil al igual que él, niños burbuja, pero Kenny sabía que bajo aquella fachada infantil de Bradley se escondía un ser cuya energía era de una intensidad inmensurable. En respuesta a esa energía emitida en Bradley, el estuche se elevó unos centímetros de la superficie de la cómoda, quedando flotando en el aire, temblando, casi como si vibrara, hasta finalmente estabilizarse. Quedó supeditado en el aire durante algunos segundos más, luego la caja comenzó a moverse lentamente flotando en el aire en dirección a ellos. El estuche se posó con suavidad sobre la palma extendida que había elevado Bradley. La energía de Bradley volvió a esconderse en su núbil cuerpo. Poco después, Bradley desmontaba la jeringuilla, la metía en aquel estuche y lo guardaba dentro de la americana sport que llevaba puesta sobre el jersey.

Kenny parpadeó asombrado. —Es decir… que aparte de ser un cabrón que lee sin permiso los pensamientos ajenos también te dedicas a mover cosas usando la mente.

Bradley asintió con su sonrisa ladina estampada en la cara. Paró de masticar el chicle que tenía en la boca y respondió:

—Sí. Lo podrías haber dicho de forma más sutil y menos despectiva pero, en fin, así es. Aunque parezca fácil, se requiere de mucha concentración y una buena cantidad de energía.

—Espera. Eso quiere decir que… que empleaste la telekinesis para sujetarme y así evitar que me moviera mientras me ponías la inyección en el brazo, ¿verdad?

—No me quedó otro remedio. No parabas de removerte como pez fuera del agua. Pero no sólo la utilicé para eso. He tenido que utilizar la telekinesis para averiar el motor de mi madre adoptiva y así quedar delante de la casa de los Marsh. _Madre_ me dijo que estabas aquí y que debía ayudarte. Me contó lo ocurrido. Por eso estoy aquí —exhaló una breve bocanada de resignación y después añadió—: Ya no sé en qué idioma tengo que decirte que debes mantener tu nivel de azúcar y glucosa para equilibrar tu energía y no tomarla de las tormentas. Parece ser que lo haces a propósito.

—¿Y si me lo dices en chino? ¿O en suajili, por ejemplo? Quizá lo entienda mejor, ya que ni esa _cosa_ ni tú parecen que vayan a dejarme las cosas claras alguna vez.

—Llámala _Madre_.

—No. Mi _madre_ es Carol McCormick y punto. Esa _cosa_ no es mi _Madre._ Es sólo una puñetera _voz_ que me dice cosas sinsentido. Igual que haces tú.

—Basta, te lo digo en serio. No voy a dejar que insultes a _Madre_. _Ella_ lo ha creado todo y todos formamos parte de ella. Deberías mostrarle el respeto que se merece.

—Entonces déjame responderte _en serio_ que mi vida no es asunto tuyo ni de ella. Yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera, ¿entendido?

—Venga ya, ¡no me digas! ¡Sabes que estaría encantadísimo si no tuviera que ser tu maldito guía! Pero esto no es algo que podamos decidir los dos. Ni tú ni yo tenemos velas para este entierro; tenlo presente, idiota.

—¡Que te den! ¡Que te den a ti a esa jodida voz!

Kenny hizo el intento de levantarse y alejarse de toda aquella confusión que le aturdía pero no pudo moverse ni un ápice. El cuerpo de Kenny parecía haberse petrificado, como si de repente se convirtiera en una estatua. Ni si quiera podía mover los labios. El rubito lo miraba con la misma sonrisa adorable; sin inmutarse ni haberse movido de su sitio. Simplemente había entrelazado los dedos de sus manos sobre las rodillas. Sin dejarle de observar como quien ve un animal, tras las jaulas, en un zoológico.

_"Gokzarah, has sido tú, ¿no?_", pensó furioso. "¡_Tu puta telekinesia no me deja moverme!_"

—Así es. Y no pienso soltarte hasta que te calmes.

_"¿Y si no qué? ¿Piensas matarme?_", pensó irónico Kenny a sabiendas que Bradley lo escucharía. "_Vamos, adelante. Hazlo_."

Bradley sonrió en cándida indulgencia que en el fondo carecía. La voz adquirió un matiz sombrío que jamás pensó Kenny que Bradley tuviera:

—Sé que no puedo matarte. Pero te aseguro que puedo hacerte sufrir hasta tal punto que conseguiría hacer que desearas morir _de verdad_.

Una presión muy fuerte y dolorosa lo envolvió. Se sintió como una débil presa que está siendo comprimida y asfixiada por el duro cuerpo de una boa constrictor.

Kenny exhaló un grito ahogado.

_"¡Ugnh… para! ¡es-está bien!_"

El tono sombrío de Bradley cambió, la presión cesó y la sonrisa dulce como la miel de Bradley y sus bonitos ojos índigos brillantes también siguieron allí:

—Así me gusta. A la fuerza, todo es más fácil.

A regañadientes Kenny descartó todo intento de levantarse y, para entonces, se dio cuenta que ya podía moverse libremente otra vez. Su cuerpo se sanó de la opresión al instante que, con la ayuda de la inyección, el proceso de regeneración fue mucho más rápido. El dolor de la presión que le había inducido Bradley había cesado.

_Corrección mental_: Bradley Biggle no era peligroso. Era _infernalmente_ peligroso. Así que Kenny optó por tranquilizarse y no hacerle enfurecer.

Kenny decidió permanecer en silencio. Bradley no parecía molesto, pero su voz sonó disciplinaria:

—Muy bien. Ya que te has tranquilizado, ahora déjame echarte tu merecida bronca. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando tu energía disminuye. Piensa que yo necesito mucha energía para mover un simple objeto o para leer la mente. ¿Crees que me gusta estar todo el día con un jodido chicle metido en la boca? ¿O que me encanta devorar sacos de azúcar de una sentada? ¿Y has pensado cuánta energía gastas tú cuando resucitas o cuando te auto-recuperas de una herida? Gastas mucha, muchísima más energía que yo. Y lo sabes. Mi absorción no es peligrosa pero tú...

—Ya, ya lo sé. Yo provoqué la tormenta —balbuceó Kenny ofuscado—. Soy el culpable de lo que ha pasado.

Bradley asintió satisfecho. —Si no cubrimos la energía que gastamos, tanto física como emocionalmente, instintivamente nuestros cuerpos producen alteraciones electromagnéticas con el objetivo de drenar la energía que se produce en las tormentas.

—Me has contado eso un millón de veces —se quejó Kenny.

—¿Y entonces por qué demonios lo haces, maldita sea? ¿No entiendes que pondrías en peligro la estabilidad del planeta?

Kenny encogió los hombros. —No lo sé. A veces me pasa, sin más. No... no lo puedo evitar.

Bradley suspiró y siguió hablando:

—Si hubieras sido capaz de no debilitarte como te he pedido siempre, no tendría por qué repetirte las cosas. Tú no eres un ser humano después de todo.

Y luego Bradley Biggle puntuó mientras se volvía a poner las Ray-Ban:

—Y es obvio que yo tampoco lo soy.

Kenny se humedeció sus labios. Todavía sabían a Guinness negra. La cabeza le latía con una fuerza enfermiza debido a la emoción del momento.

—Si no somos humanos, ¿exactamente qué diablos somos?

Bradley sacudió brevemente la cabeza. —Eso es algo que no te puedo decir yo. Ahora, quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me hables de lo que tú opinas acerca de la Verdad. ¿Crees que la _Verdad_ _humana, la que ha creado el Hombre,_ está al nivel de la _Verdad_ _Universal_?

Kenny quedó extrañado por la pregunta sin venir a cuento del joven, pero estuvo seguro cuál debía ser la respuesta.

—Supongo que no. La Verdad creada por el Hombre no es verdad ni algo que se le parezca. La Verdad para el hombre significa algo así como _"conveniencia"._

—Explícamelo —le pidió Bradley.

—Bueno... Si existiera en este mundo la "_Verdad Universal_", como tú la llamas, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Kenny realizó una pausa mientras buscaba alguna reacción en Bradley por lo que decía. Con gran esfuerzo empleado, Kenny se irguió y quedó sentado en la cama; con la espalda reposando contra el cabecero. Kenny prosiguió:

—No hay más que ver lo que ocurre en nuestro alrededor. ¿Gokzarah, podrías alcanzarme ese periódico que hay sobre el escritorio?

Bradley asintió. El _Times_ flotó por el aire hasta colocarse en el regazo de Kenny.

—Escucha —comenzó Kenny—: en el día de hoy han ocurrido cosas atroces. Hoy han puesto de titulares el nuevo asesinato perpetrado por el psicópata que se dedica a matar a niñas pequeñas. Su nueva víctima ha sido una de no más de diez años procedente de Colorado Springs. La violó y le arrancó la piel a tiras hasta que murió. Su cuerpo apareció dentro de una bolsa de basura en un contenedor de un centro comercial en Denver. El paradero del psicópata aún se desconoce. Aparte de eso, hubo tiroteos entre dos bandas narcos que han acabado con la vida de algunos de sus miembros aparte de gente inocente. Pero ahí no queda la cosa… hay más noticias. Huelgas que han sido reprimidas por las autoridades empleando violencia, la crisis económica avanza, al igual que el aumento del porcentaje de personas sin hogar… Y no sólo eso —abrió el periódico y pasó las páginas con agitación—: grupos de violencia en el país, guerras internacionales, violaciones, conflictos religiosos, atascos, más vagabundos sin casa, bebés robados, niños desaparecidos, maltrato animal, más asesinatos, mujeres muertas a causa de la violencia de género, suicidios, prostitución y narcotráfico ilegal, más huelgas, listado inmenso de políticos corruptos, personas que han destrozado sus vidas a causa de las drogas, la carencia de petróleo, deforestación y lluvia ácida, el avance del cambio climático, niños explotados, accidentes de tráfico, malversación de fondos, enfermedades que no interesan poner cura para beneficiar a las farmacéuticas, más asesinatos, más muertes…

Kenny dejó de hablar y tomó aire para anclar la mirada en el rostro de Bradley.

—Gokzarah, si la _Verdad Universal_ existiera en este mundo, existiría una también una _justicia_ verdadera… _universal._ Y no ocurriría nada de esto.

—Quieres decir entonces, que la _Verdad_ en este mundo está corrupta por la propia raza humana. Muy bien; el hombre es culpable pero… ¿crees que el hombre podría estar capacitado para poder resolver por sí mismo los daños que ha causado y alcanzar la _Verdad Universal_ alguna vez, en algún futuro, por muy lejano que éste sea?

—No —respondió Kenny categóricamente—. No creo que esto pueda solucionarse. Las personas tienden a buscar beneficios independientemente del dolor y la destrucción que pueda causar con tal de conseguirlos. En vez de eso… creo que este mundo se acerca día a día a la autodestrucción. Mientra exista el hombre, todo irá a peor.

—Ahora bien, dime una solución para que este mundo no se destruya por culpa del hombre —dijo Bradley enseguida—. Dime sólo una única solución.

Una especie de maquiavélica sonrisa se extendió gradualmente en Bradley, como las ondas concéntricas que nacen en la superficie del agua cuando una piedrecilla la atraviesa.

—Vamos, dila, Kilémladas —le animó—. He leído tu pensamiento y sé que has dado con la respuesta.

La respuesta en Kenny quedó ahogada en el añil mar profundo del silencio. Para entonces ya había apartado la mirada a Bradley y la bajaba. Comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Su proceso de pensamiento fue transparente para la telekinesia de Bradley, quien lentamente le inquirió:

—¿Qué te pasa, Kilémladas? ¿No te atreves a decir la Verdad? ¡Vamos, no tienes por qué dudar! _Tú_ lo sabes y _yo_ lo sé. _Madre_ también lo sabe. Es natural, ¡como la vida misma!

En los ojos de Bradley fue capaz de atisbar una osadía lejos de ser humana. Kenny tragó saliva y se quedó sin habla durante un instante.

—Para que lo comprendas mejor te voy a poner un ejemplo cercano —dijo Bradley—. Los dinosaurios también fue una especie que se hizo con el mando de este planeta. Eran seres tan descomunales que debido a su superpoblación era imposible que un planeta tan pequeño como este pudiera mantenerlos a todos. ¿Y qué pasó? Lo que tenía que pasar: debían desaparecer. Tenían que ser borrados del mapa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero… la vida no terminó ahí. Otros seres supieron _adaptarse_ y _sustituyeron_ el antiguo puesto que habían tenido los dinosaurios.

Luego puntualizó Bradley sin borrar su sonrisa:

—Kilémladas, el ser humano ha causado mucho daño en este mundo. Y, tal y como has razonado antes, la respuesta es que, es imposible que pueda remediar lo que ha hecho. Tarde o temprano la raza humana debe ser _sustituida_… por nosotros.

—¿_Nosotros_? —preguntó Kenny en un tono frío impropio de él.

Bradley asintió. —En efecto. No somos los únicos, Kilémladas. Hay muchos, muchos más que pertenecen a nuestra raza. ¡Somos más de los que crees! _Madre_ ha prohibido que ninguno, salvo yo, se acerque a ti. Desde que tengo razón de ser me encomendó la misión de ser tu guía, ya sabes, para protegerte y alejarte de toda información acerca de nosotros y de los peligros que pueden acecharte por ser quien eres. Hay humanos que saben de nuestra existencia. Y, créeme, no vienen en son de paz. Llevo años intentando protegerte de todo eso. Que vivieras en una familia pobre ayudaba mucho, tu presencia se podía camuflar sin problema y pasarías desapercibido para ojos curiosos. Eso me ayudó mucho. Pero… es cierto que hay cosas que no hemos podido esconderte: como que hubieses descubierto tus muertes y tu regeneración naciendo de nuevo a partir de tu madre artificial. O que tu familia conociera esa cualidad tuya. Tampoco _Madre_ ha querido dejar de hablarte, pero tú siempre lo has tomado como algo peligroso que nadie podía conocer. Eso, en parte, también fue beneficioso. Kilémladas, sé todo de ti, y lo sabes. Yo mismo te he sacado de los ataúdes nada más eras enterrado tras una de tus pasadas muertes.

A Kenny en verdad le dio igual cuántos podrían haber como Bradley y él, no los conocía y no les importaba lo más mínimo. No se sentía emocionado. En verdad, se sentía afligido. Pensó en Craig, en Stanley, en su familia, en sus amigos. No quería que nadie de los que conocía sufriera o fuese sustituida.

—¿Acaso sufres por ellos? ¡Por favor! ¡Tú… tú no eres un _humano!_ ¡Veo que te has humanizado tanto que te crees ser uno de ellos! Pero no es así. Para ellos nosotros no somos más que... monstruos —le declaró Bradley seriamente, intensificando la última palabra.

En medio de aquel plomizo silencio, ambos sondeaban la maraña de sus respectivos pensamientos.

Bradley retomó la palabra. —Yo también he vivido entre humanos, como tú, y jamás se me ha ocurrido… mezclarme hasta tal punto con _ellos_. Pero es normal; yo soy adoptado por humanos y supe desde el principio quién era y cuál era mi misión. Pero tú, sin embargo, has vivido protegido de toda información. _Madre_ lo quiso siempre así.

—¿Por qué me hacéis esto? —preguntó Kenny—. ¿Por qué _Madre_ me ha querido mantener al margen? ¿Por qué tanto silencio?

—Porque quiere protegerte.

—¿De qué o de quién? ¿De los humanos?

—No sólo de eso. Sino de la v_erdad_ —le respondió Bradley sin vacilar—. Escúchame bien: la v_erdad_ no es como un cuento de hadas. _No_ siempre hay finales felices. A los seres humanos nos les gusta admitir que, por su culpa, están acabando con el mundo y, al igual que tú, huyen de cualquier verdad por ser ésta, en gran parte, dolorosa. Cuando sepas quién eres y sobre _nosotros, los que somos tus hermanos, y sobre lo que haremos en este mundo_, sufrirás mucho. _Madre_ ha querido siempre evitarte ese dolor hasta que tuvieras edad de afrontarlo. Y, evidentemente, tú todavía no estás preparado. Al fin y al cabo tú eres como un humano porque actúas como tal. Y, ¿sabes algo más sorprendente?

—¿...Más sorprendente?

—Para Madre eres… un ser _especial_.

—Un ser especial —la palabra tomó forma en su boca—. ¿Especial en qué sentido?

—Eso lo descubrirás dentro de poco.

Kenny volvió a torcer el gesto. —¿Dentro de poco?

Bradley asintió. —Sí. _Madre_ me ha dicho que aún no es el momento de contártelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiere que sea una persona la que te cuente todo lo que yo no puedo decirte aún.

—¿Una… _persona_? ¿Te refieres a un ser humano normal y corriente, no?

Bradley quedó callado, inflexivo y hermoso como una escultura griega. Su silencio fue afirmativo.

—¿Hablas en serio, Gokzarah?

Bradley sonrió de nuevo. —_Madre_ me ha dicho que dentro de poco dejaré de ser tu _guía_ y lo será esa _persona_.

—¿Dejarás de ser mi guía? —Kenny abrió los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Pero por qué?

Bradley encogió los hombros. Su sonrisa desapareció.

—No me lo ha querido decir.

Su cuerpo flaqueó y sintió que se derrumbaba a trocitos.

—Entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Quién es, Gokzarah?

Bradley rió y luego exhaló un suspiro fugaz, como si no se creyera que Kenny todavía no lo supiera.

—¿Acaso es que aún no te has dado cuenta de quién puede ser?

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y, tras ésta, apareció la figura de Stanley Marsh.

**____********__****__****жжжжжж**

"_Empero, desde otro punto del espacio, intelectos fríos y calculadores, y mentes que son en relación con las nuestras lo que éstas son para las de las bestias, han estado observando la Tierra con ojos envidiosos mientras formaban con lentitud sus planes contra nuestra raza…_"

La voz enigmática del programa de radio había comenzado a citar los primeros párrafos de la famosa novela _La guerra de los mundos_, de H. G. Wells, ésta siendo originaria de un programa radiofónico que, durante los años treinta, habían aterrorizado a tantos oyentes que, cuya historia de _aliens_ que atacaban la Tierra, la creyeron totalmente real. Craig bostezó: se sentía muy cansado y su cuerpo estaba debilitado emocionalmente. Había vivido demasiadas cosas aquel día y lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era el revivirlas mentalmente. Tan sólo tener el rostro de Kenny clavado en su mente conseguía que notase su pecho arder. Ya tendría toda la noche para rebanarse la cabeza y no dormir. A pesar del agotamiento, Craig estaba con los cinco sentidos puestos, se podría decir que seis, contando la sinestesia, atentos a la carretera. La noche avanzaba y la tormenta seguía descargando desde hacía horas una lluvia espesa, si bien, afortunadamente, los truenos habían cesado. La niebla tampoco ayudaba a conducir mejor. Aparte del aguacero verde-amarillento chocar contra cristales y capó, como ruido de fondo estaba el sonido rojizo proveniente del motor del coche. La voz de la radio, monótona, de un aburridísimo violeta desvaído, también hacía de compañía sonora-visual a Craig.

Craig Benjamin Tucker había escuchado y leído _La_ _guerra de los mundos_ mil y una veces, aunque la versión fílmica no se atrevió nunca a verla porque el guión era una adaptación cutre y el reparto le resultó especialmente una auténtica basura. Craig cambió de emisora. En otra emisora sonó por enésima vez el tema _Titanium_ de David Guetta. Craig hizo una mueca de desagrado y cambió de emisora de un manotazo. Los números del canal volvieron a sucederse hasta pararse automáticamente en el recibidor de otra emisora.

La canción de _Carry on, my wayward_ _son_ de Kansas iba ya por la mitad de su duración. Dicha canción contaba la historia de un joven rebelde que escuchaba una voces.

Era un buen tema pero a Craig no le gustaba por culpa de Stanley. Su primo la cantaba hasta debajo del agua. Y Craig, sinceramente, acabó con los años por aborrecerla hasta la saciedad más infinita. Ésa había sido siempre la canción preferida de Stan; ya desde que era un simple crío mocoso y con dientes de leche. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos…! Para Craig no habían pasado años sino eternidades. Veía aquellas imágenes del pasado tan lejanas que ya no olían a naftalina, sino a ceniza ahumada, a guardado, a moho. Pero ahí estaban y los recordaba aún: Stan obligaba con pucheros a que Kyle la tocara con él al Guitar Hero. Y, Kyle… Kyle nunca le decía que no a nada. A Kenny tampoco le gustaba mucho aquel tema. Cada vez que salía en la radio la quitaba de golpe y si la escuchaba de Stan cantarla o sonara en cualquier parte que la pusiera, su cuerpo se ponía tenso y firme cual estaca, buscando marcharse en cuanto tuviese la mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Craig nunca supo el porqué de aquella reacción en Kenny.

Esta vez Craig dejó de buscar emisoras y prefirió apagar definitivamente la radio; la música no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Craig no tenía ganas de regresar a casa. Su habitación había dejado de ser un lugar agradable en el que cobijarse del resto del mundo, del universo entero si cabe. Su habitación guardaba ahora demasiados secretos: buenos recuerdos que ahora se habían convertido en armas de doble filo. Tomó la última curva de un cruce reduciendo la velocidad. Tras éste, en línea recta y a varios metros de distancia, Craig pudo atisbar entre la niebla la casa de sus padres. La calle del vecindario estaba vacía, con algunas zonas anegadas. Resultaba lejana y ausente al no haber vida transitar en ella. Sólo él y su coche eran los únicos que hacían que la calle no fuese un completo desierto. Las luces de la primera planta de su hogar estaban encendidas. Probablemente su familia estuviera cenando en aquel momento. Desaceleró más la velocidad y se dispuso a apear su coche frente al garaje de su casa. Una vez apagado el motor, Craig permaneció quieto en el asiento. Ni siquiera se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. El cielo seguía oscuro, las gotas de lluvia, grandes como guijarros, golpeaban el vehículo, el pavimento, el césped, los tejados. El reloj seguía contando el tiempo sin ningún tipo de piedad. El tiempo no aguarda, no espera a nadie. Nunca lo hará. A tiempo perdido, tiempo que nunca será devuelto.

Craig cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el volante.

—Me voy a volver loco si sigo pensando en él —se dijo a sí mismo y renegó con la cabeza furioso—. ¡Joder, joder, joder...!

Si pudiera darle marcha atrás al tiempo lo hubiera hecho y así no habría compartido con Kenny un asiento en clase de Lenguaje y Literatura, no se habría interesado por él, no habría ido tantas veces a la librería en la que Kenny trabajaba con la escondida intención de poder charlar y estar con él, no lo habría llevado a su habitación cuando supo lo del puñetazo que había recibido Kenny de su padre, ni lo habría llevado a su casa, ni siquiera permitido que lo besara. Si fuese dueño del tiempo, habría desaprobado que se desnudara delante de él, no habría cedido al instinto ni a su sonrisa, tampoco a su cinismo o a su forma arrolladora y alegre de ser, no habría tenido su primera relación sexual con él, ni habría compartido tantos secretos, tantos encuentros, tantas bromas y sonrisas de complacencia, no habría encuentros a escondidas ni confesiones llevadas a cabo en voz baja, no habría dejado que le gustara esa manía que tenía el albino de morderse el labio inferior o su encoger de hombros cuando se ponía nervioso o dejarse llevar Craig por el constante optimismo que contagiaba Kenny sin poderlo evitar.

Podría haberse enamorado de otra persona, puede que de Tweek o puede de alguien que aún no conociese. Eso podría haber sido una buena opción. O podría haber hecho caso a los sermones del párroco y las convicciones tradicionalistas de la familia de su padre y pensar que su homosexualidad era una enfermedad y hubiera tomado la decisión de intentar salir con una mujer. Tener un hogar poblado de niños y un perro que le recogiera el periódico. Podría haber cambiado muchas cosas, sí. Pero la verdad no recayó en ninguna de todas esas posibilidades. En la vida no hay bocetos previos y Craig no podía cambiar el pasado. Nadie podía. Con el tiempo a su favor o no, Craig deseó no haberse enamorado de Kenny y así poder estar solo y sentirse solo de nuevo. Sin sufrimiento, sin desilusión, sin esa dolorosa sensación de haberse sentido como una sustitución, como ese doble que interpreta una escena en donde el actor principal no quiso hacer Y, sobre todo, sin la angustiosa sensación de que quería tener a Kenny cerca, de abrazarle y prometerle, o tal vez suplicarle, que le cuidaría, que le cuidaría siempre…

"_Hay una larga diferencia entre estar solo y sentirse solo_", pensó de repente Craig. No recordaba de quién había escuchado aquella frase.

Craig se sintió seco por dentro, semejante a un desierto abandonado en los confines de la Tierra. Por numerosa agua que se vertiese en él, ésta se evaporaba. Ninguna gota; ninguna vida podía echar raíces allí. Sólo Craig sabía qué era lo que había producido aquella desolación en su interior. Es fácil jugar con la soledad. Hacerse amigo de ella y gritar a los cuatro vientos, eso sí, gritando hacia dentro, que no ya no se necesita de nadie. Uno se convence y se cree fuerte; inmune a los dolores, al desamor, a los celos, a las mentiras, al sentimiento de pérdida, al perjudicial "_lo sabía_", a los miedos, a la lealtad. Es fácil creerse autosuficiente, de sentimientos impenetrables e inmutables como la más angosta y milenaria de las murallas. Es fácil. Demasiado. Luego es cuando uno choca de cara con la realidad y descubre el lado oscuro de la soledad: sentirse solo es peor que estar solo. La soledad se convierte entonces en un abismo. El abismo y el alma del solitario comparten algo en común: el fondo.

Renegó con la cabeza, maldiciendo y maldiciéndose. Cerró el puño y dio un puñetazo al volante. Dio otro y otro. Y otro más. La adrenalina disminuyó un poco y se sintió mejor. Escondió su cara mejor contra el volante, escondiéndola a su vez entre sus brazos y se prometió no llorar. Por lo menos no en ese momento. En verdad, Craig no lloraba fácilmente. Cuando tenía ganas, tal y como en ese mismo momento, se enfadaba mucho consigo mismo. No obstante, cuando lo hacía y no podía reprimirse las lágrimas, no sólo se sentía molesto sino también débil. Muy débil. Y, ciertamente, no deseaba sentirse más débil de lo que ya de por sí se sentía.

Ahora estaba ahí, solo, con el único deseo de poder enterrar la cara en el cabello alborotado de Kenny y dejar que todo lo demás se fuera al infierno. Incluido el amor que pudiera sentir Kenny por Marsh. Incluidas sus convicciones con el Tiempo.

En aquel momento sólo fue capaz de percibir el verdor sonoro de la lluvia. Cerró los ojos y se tomó unos segundos más para relajarse y ordenar sus sentimientos. O, al menos, ocultarlos tras la máscara. Dejó que sus oídos se imbuyeran con el color verdoso que producía la lluvia al estrellarse por culpa de la gravedad. Sin embargo, al cabo del minuto, escuchó nacer una especie de susurro azul por alguna parte. El susurro se repitió, era un hilo muy fino de vibración, por lo que era apagado por la lluvia.

Tuvo que agudizar su oído lo mejor que pudo y la vista, para fijar su procedencia.

"_Craig_."

Alguien lo llamaba. Miró a su alrededor, nada. Estaba claro que era un susurro no una voz lejana procedente del exterior. La vibración azul que fue capaz de captar con la vista le remitieron a lo mismo: el susurro provenía nada más y nada menos que dentro del vehículo; puede que a pocos centímetros de él. Fue entonces cuando Craig sintió un escalofrío y su piel se erizó en consecuencia.

_"Craig."_

Volvió a llamarlo aquel susurro. Esta vez de manera más nítida. Tragó saliva y torció el gesto. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada. ¡No podía ser verdad! Debía, tenía, que ser su _imaginación_. Craig estaba seguro que esa voz distaba totalmente de ser humana. Más bien se definía metálica. Puede que compuesta por varias voces que se adherían entre sí y se convertían en una sola. Parecía una maldita psicofonia adulterada.

Al segundo de no escucharla, casi a la velocidad del parpadeo, el móvil que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta comenzó a vibrar y a sonar a la vez. Del susto dio un leve salto que hizo que se reincorporara en el asiento. Entre confuso y nervioso, vio un número desconocido parpadeando en la pantalla. Dudó en un principio, pero finalmente descolgó. Luego esperó paciente hasta que su interlocutor decidiera tomar palabra; Craig nunca le gustó hablar en primer lugar cuando lo llamaban.

—¿Hola? —oyó decir finalmente del otro lado—. ¿Craig? ¿Eres Craig Benjamin Tucker, no?

—Sí.

—Esto… soy Kyle.

Espera. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Craig parpadeó varias veces en actitud de sorpresa. Si bien aturdido por haber escuchado aquellos susurros, tampoco esperaba ni por asomo una llamada procedente de Kyle Ephraim Broflovski. La idea en sí lo dejó perplejo, por lo que le llevó unos segundos de vacilación lograr que su mente se concentrara. Entretanto fue capaz de escuchar la respiración entrecortada del interlocutor, como si estuviera caminando a toda prisa, posiblemente bajo el torrencial que estaba cayendo y vaya a saber Dios por qué lugar andaba. A pesar de conocerse desde hace años, ellos nunca habían intercambiado número de móvil ni nada parecido. Pero después de aquella conversación que habían mantenido durante la hora de descanso en el instituto, Craig sentía que la presencia de Kyle había comenzado a tener un cariz diferente en su vida.

**__****__****жжжжжж**

* * *

**_FIN CAPÍTULO XI._**

_In other words_... gracias por estar ahí, por leer hasta esta última línea ;).

_**Nota:** _capítulo revisado y modificado notablemente el día 12 de abril de 2014.


	13. Cap XII Nacer para equivocarse

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA! **

**_By Silenciosa_**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. (:_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO XII: Nacer para equivocarse._**

No es tan tóxico ya:  
también caduca  
el amor en la fecha señalada en su dorso.

Ya no es ese veneno  
tan eficaz, ni acaso necesaria  
la urgente sobredosis.

Qué cualidad letal  
la del amor filtrado en la memoria.

_Síndrome de abstinencia_, por Aurora Luque.

**__****__****__****жжжжжж**

Kenny advirtió que le costaba mantenerse consciente. Sus sentidos eran incapaces de ratificar lo que su visión captaba.

_"¡Genial! ¡Stan nos ha pillado!",_ pensó alarmado mientras dirigía su mirada petrificada hacia la puerta.

¿Cómo le podía explicar la presencia de Bradley? Un funesto ciclón estaba a punto de originarse en la habitación. Incapaz de articular palabra, Kenny observó cómo Stan cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se aproximaba a ellos.

—Ey, hola, Kenny. ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

Para responderle torció el gesto, negó con la cabeza y dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia Bradley. Fue sólo hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Bradley hacía rato que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Entre extrañado y confuso, Kenny examinó en rededor de la habitación y no dio con su presencia. En su empecinamiento por encontrarlo, dirigió su atención hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta. ¿Era posible que a Bradley le hubiese dado tiempo a abrirla y salir por ella? Contando con las capacidades supramentales que poseía, todo era posible. Lo que sí estaba claro era que su homónimo había reaccionado enseguida y se había salvado de ser descubierto. En Stan no halló ningún indicio de sorpresa. Kenny dedujo entonces que su amigo no fue consciente en ningún momento de que Bradley había estado allí con él.

—Genial, encima he dejado la ventana abierta —dijo Stanley mientras la cerraba y pasaba el pestillo. La lluvia dejo de acosarlo. Se sentó ocupando el mismo borde la cama donde anteriormente había estado Bradley y acto seguido frunció el ceño. Parecía haber captado su nerviosismo al instante—. Me acerqué para ver cómo estabas y si seguías durmiendo. Oye, estás tan blanco como una hoja de papel. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a urgencias y te vea un médico?

Kenny lo miró de reojo sin ser capaz de unir coherentemente una frase, ya sea en su cabeza o en su boca, por lo que tragó saliva, intentó calmarse ejerciendo una falsa sonrisa.

—Gracias, Stan, pero no hace falta ir a ninguna parte. Me siento como nunca. Yo… —caviló vacilante—. Yo acabo de despertarme y ya me siento mucho mejor aunque no lo parezca.

Stanley estudió su expresión facial durante un breve lapsus de tiempo, tal como si no le creyera. Aún llevaba vendado con una tirita cuadrangular uno de sus bonitos ojos tan claros. Después de todo, Kenny todavía desconocía la causa de aquel golpe que había recibido Stan.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es necesario?

—No, no es necesario —insistió Kenny alzando las cejas. Agradecía la verdadera preocupación que atisbaba en su amigo—. Créeme si te digo que _no necesito_ la ayuda de ningún médico.

El otro bufó condescendiente, luego le envió una sonrisa de presunción.

—Muy bien, Kenny. Como quieras. Pero si te encuentras mal y necesitas ir, no tengas reparos en decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo?

Kenny asintió cual chiquillo obediente y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Las entrelazó y jugueteó nerviosamente con ellas. Aún su cuerpo estaba pagando los estragos de haber tomado energía electromagnética. Agudizó los oídos y tuvo noción de las diferentes voces que provenían del piso de abajo. Seguidamente escuchó el cerrar de una puerta y el arrancar del motor de un vehículo. El ruido generado por éste lo familiarizó enseguida con el coche del señor Marsh, el cual no tardó en desaparecer por la lejanía.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Su amigo ejecutó una respiración nerviosa lo suficientemente contenida. —Mis padres llegaron cuando ocurrió lo del apagón. Te traje aquí para que descansaras. Hemos tenido que cambiar todas las bombillas. El apagón hizo que se fundieran todas a la vez. Luego… luego llegaron la señora Biggle con Bradley.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como si no supiera nada—. ¿En serio?

Stan asintió en gesto afirmativo. —Su coche quedó averiado justamente frente a nuestra casa. Mis padres los han estado ayudando a remolcarlo fuera de la vía y acaban de irse todos en el coche de mi padre hasta donde trabaja el señor Biggle en el astrofísico de Longs Peak. Por lo visto los trabajadores tenían problemas para salir de allí al tener los vehículos con las baterías descargadas o averiadas a causa de la tormenta. ¡A saber!

Pensó en que Bradley tenía totalmente con haber averiado _telekinéticamente_ el coche de su propia madre adoptiva. El plan del albino de encontrarse con él había dado justamente en el clavo. Mientras, su mente seguía procesando toda la información dicha por Bradley. Siempre había creído que todas las incógnitas acerca de su verdadera procedencia habían andado siempre sobre un lago de hielo quebradizo; no obstante, tras haber tenido aquella charla un tanto más clara con él, en vez de sentir algún tipo de alivio, Kenny se encontraba intensamente perturbado.

Primero, la _extraña_ especie a la que pertenecía; segundo, el futuro intento de destrucción y sustitución del ser humano por sus_ hermanos_, los cuales desconocía; y finalmente, para más funestos descubrimientos, tendría un nuevo _guía_. Y éste no iba a ser ni más ni menos que un _humano._ Un ser humano normal y corriente. ¿Por qué habría querido escoger _Madre_ un humano para que se convirtiera en su nuevo guía? ¿Qué le podía enseñar un humano que no le pudiera enseñar Bradley, su compañero homónimo de sobrenaturales poderes? ¿Qué alcanzaría enseñarle un humano sin poderes que no albergaría ni la más mínima idea acerca de sus _hermanos,_ Bradley y él mismo? Y lo más perturbador de todo: ¿Quién demonios podría ser esa persona? ¿La conocía? A deducir por las últimas palabras dichas por Bradley, la respuesta era afirmativa. La conocía. Sintió que el pecho comenzaba a constreñirse en violenta crudeza. Algo muy semejante tuvieron que sentir en el siglo XVI cuando los hombres supieron que la Tierra nunca había sido el centro del Universo. Lanzó una medrosa mirada hacia Stan, sufriendo en consecuencia que su corazón se acelerase como si quisiera treparle por la garganta cuando descubrió que Stanley ya llevaba tiempo observándole en silencio; buscando algo en sus ojos índigos. Si bien puede que respuestas a muchas de las preguntas que guardaba para sí y que no se atrevía a manifestarle. De eso estaba Kenny seguro.

—Supongo que no serviría de mucho que llamara a tus padres para decirles que estás aquí, ¿no?

Kenny disintió con la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Y no has hablado con ellos desde que pasó lo de la pelea?

—No —no tardó en contestarle—. Los llevo evitando desde entonces. Si te soy sincero… no me apetece hablar con ellos. La discusión con mi padre fue bastante grave, Stan.

Para evitar mirarlo mientras decía algo tan comprometedor, Kenny dejó caer sus párpados e intentó tomar una solución provisional ante aquella situación. No entendía por qué Stanley no iba al grano y le preguntaba qué demonios había ocurrido durante el arranque de la tormenta. Esperaba que éste estuviera exigiéndole explicaciones pero, en vez de eso, no parecía querer hablar de ello y, evidentemente, ese mismo secretismo lo agitaba duramente por dentro. Cualquier persona confusa a causa de un acontecimiento incomprensible iría directamente al _émotif_ del asunto para poder saber qué fenómeno lo había provocado.

Tras esperar un rato y comprobar que no iba a objetar nada, Stan le hizo otra pregunta:

—¿Necesitas que alguien sepa que estás aquí para que no se preocupe de tu ausencia?

—No, nadie —respondió en tono lento e insulso, casi dicho entre susurros.

Esta vez Stanley pensó unos instantes, bajo cierta inquietud dudosa, hasta que decidió volver a hablar:

—¿Ni siquiera a tu hermana Karen?

—Ni siquiera a ella.

—Lo digo porque ayer Karen me contó que posiblemente te estarías quedando en la casa de alguna persona. ¿Me equivoco?

Kenny dijo que no sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y ni siquiera le has contado a Karen con quién te has estado quedando desde que no vives en casa de tus padres?

—No se lo había dicho hasta hoy. En la hora de descanso lo hablé con ella. Le dije con quién me quedaba y la relación que estaba manteniendo con esa persona en secreto. Ella ya lo sabe todo. Si te soy sincero, Karen siempre creyó que me estaba quedando contigo o, en todo caso, con Kyle. Y yo preferí que lo creyera así. Cuando te contó lo del puñetazo que me dio mi padre y vio que tú no tenías ni idea de nada de lo que había ocurrido, ella me instigó para que te contase toda la verdad.

—¿Yo conozco a esa persona, Kenny?

Kenny volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y a juguetear con ellos sin mirar en ningún momento a Stanley a la cara. Se mordió el labio por instantes.

—Sí —admitió al cabo de un rato—. Tú conoces a esa persona.

—Y si la conozco, ¿por qué no me dices quién es? ¿Qué de malo hay en que yo lo sepa? Es porque ya no confías en mí, ¿verdad?

—No es por eso. Yo siempre he confiado en ti.

—¿Y por qué no me lo quieres decir?

_"Porque es un secreto",_ respondió para sí mismo pero sin sacarlo de entre los labios y hacer, con ello, partícipe a Stanley.

La pregunta de Stanley no llegó a tomar tierra en su consciente. Parecía superar los límites de lo significativo que en verdad sí encerraba para Kenny. Los secretos, para Kenny, era valiosos, eran piedras preciosas que cualquier hombre codiciaría hasta sumirse en el oscuro beneplácito de encomendar su alma al diablo por tan sólo tenerlas consigo. En cierto modo, lo que había vivido con Craig durante un corto plazo de un mes y pocos días fue agradable por no decir que habían sido los días más felices de su maltrecha existencia. Decirle todo eso a Stanley requería también decir ciertas informaciones que Kenny no tenía el valor suficiente de revelarle. Primero estaba su bisexualidad , que en el fondo, era lo menos que le costaba admitir. Lo que le traía de cabeza radicaba en el segundo punto: que esa persona de la que se había enamorado era Craig y que, en cierto modo, enlazaba con Stan, y que, tal y como le había dicho Craig hará unas horas, había cierta conexión que lo llevaba hacia Stanley. Kenny no estaba aún muy seguro de ello pero lo que Craig le había dicho tenía bastante sentido. Puede que se hubiera fijado en Craig por la semejanza física que tenía con Stan. O lo que es más, puede que la _espinita_ de ese primer amor no recíproco que sentía por Stanley cuando era sólo un chiquillo hubiera llevado a Kenny a buscar a alguien que lo sustituyera. Y la persona idónea para que lo sustituyera a juicio de Kenny era Craig.

Sin embargo, más allá de todo parecido físico, Kenny sintió que realmente se había enamorado de Craig. De su caótica forma de ser que, en el fondo, no era tan caótica como aparentemente resultaba.

Lo que verdaderamente le costaba asumir era que estaba enamorado de dos personas a la vez. Puede que parecidas entre sí pero disímiles totalmente en personalidad.

Que tire la primera piedra la persona que no le ha ocurrido algo así una vez en la vida. Si exista alguna que la tire, que sepa que pronto irá a recogerla.

Esta consideración venía atada a otra. Él ya no estaba con Craig; habían terminado. Craig había decidido terminar con su relación por eso mismo: porque se había dado cuenta de todo, del amor abstemio que Kenny aún sentía hacia Stan. Había algo más que le inquietaba: Kenny comenzó a intuir que Craig se había enterado de la discusión que había tenido con Stan aquella misma mañana. Y que, en consecuencia, Craig recavara en esa idea suya de que él seguía estando enamorado de Stan, que aún le importaba lo suficiente como para que su relación no se mantuviera por mucho más tiempo en pie. Craig le había dejado la vía libre para que aclarara sus sentimientos con el pasado y que decidiera luego qué hacer con su presente y, a su vez, con su futuro. Independientemente del amor que pudiera sentir o las ganas de haber seguido juntos, Craig había optado cortar por lo sano y dejarle la vía libre para que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida.

Había algo que a Kenny no le cuadraba bien en toda esta historia. ¿Quién le podría haber contado a Craig que Stan y él habían discutido? Stanley no podía ser. ¿Eric Cartman? Imposible: ellos se odiaban a muerte, así que a Eric lo daba por descartado. Sólo había un persona y, francamente, era la más probable y la que más nerviosismo le producía.

Kyle Ephraim Broflovski.

Kenny no llegó a explicar la situación, el contexto y el lugar en los que Craig y Kyle hubiesen hablado. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que los dos sí habían mantenido una conversación en la cual Kyle había hablado de él a Craig y le había contado la discusión que tuvo con Stanley en su coche. Parpadeó incrédulo durante breves instantes mientras pensaba sobre ello. Mientras, Stan seguía estudiándolo con la mirada, esperando posiblemente a que reaccionase.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Kyle conociera a primera mano su relación con Craig?

Sí, podría caber esa posibilidad.

¿Y si fuese el propio Craig quien se lo hubiera contado por alguna razón? ¿Desde cuándo Craig y Kyle eran tan amigos como para hablar de cosas tan _personales? ¿Dónde había quedado su secreto?_

Todas esas preguntas y reflexiones se instalaron firmemente en su cabeza; en cada uno de sus nacientes pensamientos.

Y lo que era peor: ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba saberlo? Dada la sinceridad, en parte lo sabía porque era un mismo sentimiento que había vivido hace muchos años, cuando Kyle se hizo fiel amigo de Stanley y él había quedado reducido a un remoto tercer lugar. Y, aunque a Kenny le molestara reconocerlo, Kyle tenía muchas, muchísimas cosas más en común con Craig de las que él podría tener jamás. En fin: Kenny sentía que era aceite y Craig agua. Eran indisolubles por mucho que se insistiese en darle vueltas a la cucharilla e intentar mezclarlos. Eso no ocurría con Stan. Compartía muchas cosas en común con él. Entre ellos sí que existía la homogeneidad.

Kenny sintió que la vida era una constante secuencia de equivocaciones. Los hechos se entrelazaban, se enrollaban y dejaban nudos imposibles de deshacer. Hilos zurcidos y agujas que cosían un presente sin pensar en consecuencias, en actos donde sólo comprometían al _ahora_. Puede que todo fuera una gran equivocación; puede que su camino no fuese Craig y puede que el de Kyle no fuese Stanley. Puede que los caminos hubiesen quedado demasiado enredados y ninguno de los cuatro hubiera sabido muy bien cuál era el que debía seguir. Kenny asumió que la culpa no era de nadie. No podía sentir que ninguno tuviese la culpa de algo; sólo habían seguido por ese camino de equivocaciones mal hiladas, marchando sólo hacia delante, intentando hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para buscar otra cosa sino la _felicidad_.

_Nacer para equivocarse_. Todo se basaba y quedaba reducido a dicha sentencia. Equivocarse era aprender de los errores y crecer. Adquirir experiencia, adquirir vida. Ése era posiblemente el verdadero valor que poseía el mero aunque hermoso hecho de la existencia.

—Está bien —dijo Stan con una sonrisa forzada. Parecía defraudado—. Si no quieres hablar sobre esa persona no tienes por qué hacerlo. Despreocúpate. No tienes que dar explicaciones de tu vida personal si no quieres.

Kenny salió de su ensueño. —Stan, escucha. Que tú sepas el nombre de esa persona realmente da igual. No cambiaría nada.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar diciéndome eso?

—Quiero llegar a que hoy esa persona y yo hemos roto con nuestra relación. Ya no somos pareja. Y dudo mucho que quiera recibirme en este momento o en ningún otro.

Stan permaneció en una especie de silencio intencionado. Kenny, en cambio, aún agitado ante tal declaración, cambió de postura, se movió del sitio, dejó de estar recostado en la cama de su amigo y puso sus pies cubiertos con calcetines sobre el suave suelo enmoquetado. Quedó justamente sentado en la cama al lado de su amigo. Cerca de sus pies estaban sus deportivas desgastadas, muy viejas. Igual que sus vaqueros; igual que toda su ropa. Se calzó en silencio y irguió para levantarse de la cama. Agradeció el hecho de no marearse al hacerlo. Stan lo imitó: se levantó de la cama y se puso a su altura. Kenny maldijo los diez centímetros que hacían de Stanley un hombre más alto.

—Así que mantuviste una relación sentimental con esa persona y no vas a quedarte a dormir en su casa porque habéis roto.

Kenny asintió.

—¿Y dónde piensas dormir esta noche? —probó a preguntar Stan.

Kenny se abrochó la sudadera naranja que descansaba sobre la cama y, tirando de la cremallera, se cubrió con la capucha hasta ocultar por completo su _aureado_ cabello y suspiró después.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

Tras decir aquello, Kenny se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sólo camino unos pasos sin salir siquiera de la habitación cuando Stan estuvo a su altura, extendió una mano, lo tomó por el brazo e hizo refrenar sus pasos. Kenny se sorprendió pero se esforzó por no reflejar dicho asombro en su rostro. Con sólo sentir el calor de la mano de Stan filtrarse a través de su sudadera, su corazón dejaba de latir con normalidad. Olas eléctricas de nerviosismo lo envolvían.

—No puedes irte —le reclamó Stanley, muy decidido.

Por Kenny corrió con un agradable escalofrío al sentir la leve presión de los dedos de Stan. La cercanía que los separaba comenzó a acortarse.

—¿Por qué no puedo irme? —balbuceó con la respiración agitada.

Kenny tenía miedo de respirar, miedo de que Stan se arrepintiera y se apartara bruscamente de él. ¿Por qué sentía que lo necesitaba a su lado? ¿Por qué había una parte de él, si bien diminuta cual guisante, que siempre había esperado tener aquel tipo de sensación con él? Estaba de pie allí, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con un enorme nudo atascado en su garganta y las sienes palpitándole de dolor, esperando a que por fin se decidiera a hablarle. Transcurrió un minuto en el que Kenny logró memorizar cada pulgada del vivaz rostro que tenía delante: altas mejillas, nariz recta y las espesas pestañas negras cubriendo unos clarísimos ojos azules que, cuando se entristecían o emocionaban, se endurecían hasta oscurecerse un poco y adquirir un bonito matiz grisáceo semejante al color que adoptaba la superficie de la luna en las noches más claras de verano. Puede que uno de sus ojos estuviera vendado, herido por un golpe, pero aún así, Stan seguía emitiendo la misma fuerza incesante y tan acogedora que daban ganas de tomar para sí y no soltar jamás.

Los labios de Stanley se despegaron hasta quedar entreabiertos ligeramente. A punto de ejecutar la disposición de tomar la palabra. Si Kenny no hubiera estado mirando fijamente la boca de su amigo, se lo habría perdido.

—Porque vas a quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —le declaró Stan.

El cerebro de Kenny se agitó como si sufriera un cortocircuito. Y, para objeto de castigo, todo lo que podía hacer era estar de pie allí, congelado de arriba abajo, mirándolo sin tan siquiera pestañear. Kenny supo que esperaría, quería ver, quería saber qué iba a ocurrir después.

—Estoy pensando en el tiempo que hemos perdido y yo… yo realmente quiero ayudarte, Kenny. Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí como lo hacías antes.

Kenny sacudió la cabeza con energía dispuesto a sincerarse. —En realidad, he llegado a pensar que ya mi compañía era innecesaria para ti. Siempre has estado rodeado de tanta gente y has tenido la amistad de Kyle que…

Stan lo interrumpió soltando una leve risotada melancólica en tanto que renegaba con la cabeza.

—Hoy Kyle me dijo que me _quería._

Kenny quedó de pie intentando no perder la compostura. Si alguien hubiera agudizado los oídos hubiera podido escuchar su corazón hacerse añicos. Intentó decir algo pero le fue imposible; era como si le hubieran arrancado las cuerdas vocales con un violento tajo.

—El caso es que hoy he sabido por qué Kyle ha sido distante conmigo durante tantos años. Me ha dado a entender que ha estado enamorado de mí; en todo este maldito tiempo, unos siete jodidos años —su amigo tomó aire furiosamente mientras se sujetaba el punte de la nariz—. ¿Qué difícil era contarme la verdad? En vez de eso, Kyle prefirió alejarse, hacerme creer que no me necesitaba y dedicarse a pasar el tiempo con ese capullo manipulador de Cartman. Pero él... él lo quiso así.

Kenny tragó saliva para aliviar la presión del nudo gordiano instalado en su garganta. No sabía cómo debía abordar el tema.

—Stan... Yo...

—Espera —le interrumpió sin ningún signo de molestia—, no necesitas explicarme nada al respecto. Es demasiado tarde. Ya no lo quiero en mi vida, Kenny. Ya no. Nuestros caminos se han separado y no pienso hacer nada para remediarlo.

La voz de Stan calló de repente. Kenny comprendió que el muchacho había decidido cerrar la boca y no decir mucho más allá de lo que le había contado. Se notaba que estaba muy dolido.

—Y luego… luego estás tú, Kenny. Lo que he vivido en estas últimas horas contigo me ha demostrado que no te conozco tanto como en realidad creí. Y me preocupas. Maldita sea, realmente me preocupas, Kenny.

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien —acertó en decir, logrando esbozar una sonrisa vacilante.

—No me tomes por un estúpido —soltó Stan usando un tono de voz áspero—. Sé que no estás bien y también sé hay cosas en ti, no sé con certeza cuáles ni cómo explicarlas, pero sé que no las quieres sacar a la luz, que no quieres que nadie las conozca.

Para su sorpresa, su querido amigo inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó levemente contra uno de sus hombros, bajo una estrecha e íntima cercanía.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyaré siempre. Independientemente de la gravedad de los secretos que guardes para ti —le susurró Stan para que sólo fuera el único receptor de aquellas honestas palabras que sabía perfectamente que nacían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Mientras escuchaba a Stan, el cuerpo no dejaba de temblarle. Ésta parecía ser una especie de extraña revelación para Kenny mientras estaba justo ahí, con Stan cobijándose el rostro en su que se conocieron hubo siempre una parte en Kenny que quería ser importante para Stan, ser querido por Stan, apreciado, e incluso, con el paso de los años, deseado. Necesitaba a Stan. Al cariñoso y alegre niño que le había regalado tantos pedacitos de felicidad cuando todo su alrededor estaba sumergido en asfixiante color gris plomo.

Ladeó nerviosamente su cabeza y quedó reposado contra el manto oscuro y corto del cabello perteneciente a su querido amigo. Se dejó llevar inmediatamente por la agradable sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Stanley Marsh. El que tanto había admirado en secreto desde que era un chiquillo. Era imposible no guardar siempre en el cajón de su alma un eterno cariño hacia él.

Sin esperarlo, Stan alzó su cabeza y quedaron mirándose a los ojos a una distancia casi efímera.

Un fuerte impulso hizo que Stanley acortase el pernicioso espacio sobrante y frenarle cualquier palabra con un beso.

No fue el beso más suave de todos los tiempos, con los labios del joven aterrizando sin avisar justamente en el centro de los suyos sin que lo esperara, mas no por ello dejó de ser ardiente, ansiado y, a su vez, sincero. Con los dedos, Kenny atrajo más para sí el rostro de su amigo. Fue una sorpresa cuando Stan respondió acercándose más a él, estrechándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera apresarlo para que no huyera y luego tiró despacio de su capucha naranja y dejar a la vista su alborotado pelo color de la luz.

La descarga de adrenalina se desvaneció cuando Kenny fue consciente de lo que hacia. Una ola de miedo sacudió sus emociones y deshizo el beso que él mismo había iniciado. Uno tras otro, los temblores seguían agitando su cuerpo: primero por los músculos y estableciéndose luego en los huesos.

En un agitado albor de consciencia, todas las razones de seguir enterrando los sentimientos que sentía por Stan desde hacía tantos años se desvanecieron.

Sí, era cierto: seguía queriéndolo tanto como cuando lo vio por vez primera.

Antes de que Kenny pudiera seguir conteniéndose, Stan se inclinó, cubrió su boca temblorosa y rozó sus labios suavemente, una y otra vez. Después los labios de Stan se entreabrieron y empujó delicadamente su caliente y húmeda lengua dentro de su boca, Kenny cedió ebrio de emociones, abrió la suya y la dejó pasar.

Comenzaron a besarse profundamente. Ambos imbuidos, puede que hipnotizados, en esa contagiosa necesidad de la avidez; se besaron como si aquel instante fuese el único momento de sus vidas. Se hicieron presionar más de cerca. Las narices rozándose, las pestañas acariciándose, el cuerpo mimetizándose, adaptándose a la forma del cuerpo del otro, las erecciones haciéndose notar bajo la capa de tela que conformaba los vaqueros. Sus respiraciones agitadas flanqueaban el aire adjunto al sonido de la lluvia que seguía cayendo de los cielos sin cesar. La noche seguía siendo oscura, misteriosa, envuelta en un velo zurcido en niebla como si quisiera ocultar todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, como si los cubriera para que nadie supiera de la existencia de aquel beso, de su unión.

La puerta fue cerrada de un leve empujón con la mano por Stan y luego volvió a buscar la boca de Kenny en un beso urgente como profundo. Ya en ese momento Kenny apenas era consciente de lo que hacía. Abrazó a Stan con fuerza y permitió que lo besara. Se dejó llevar sin medir en las consecuencias que podían socavar aquel encuentro en el futuro.

_Nacer para equivocarse_.

¿No era ésa la esencia —o tal vez la excusa— motora de toda existencia?

Si algo había aprendido Kenny con el tiempo era el no tener miedo a equivocarse, a no lamentarse por no haber escogido el camino adecuado. Siempre habría senderos por los cuales perderse y olvidar los destinos, los finales, las obligaciones, las personas o cosas que en verdad convienen. En vez de eso, Kenny trajo de vuelta aquellos recuerdos de niñez en donde Stan era el centro de su pequeñito universo; el dulce pastorcillo protagonista de su cuento. Y Kenny volvía a transformarse en aquel niño silencioso que tenía el colegio como único medio de escape a la situación de su desequilibrada vida familiar. Allí, en el colegio, se olvidaba de toda tristeza y se maravillaba en la compañía Stan, el niño _alegre de radiante sonrisa_ que extendía su mano y lo ayudaba a caminar, a mirar hacia delante, a conocer, a explorar, a no tener miedo de soñar despierto, pero sobre todo, a enseñarlo a _vivir_.

Kenny se dejó llevar. Dejó que Stanley volviese a ser de nuevo su _guía_.

Entonces una corazonada abatió su pecho y Kenny lo comprendió todo:

Su guía era _Stanley Marsh_.

El deseo creció y se sintió dichoso de que aquello no fuera un sueño, sino una realidad. Sintió las manos presurosas de su guía tirar de la cremallera de su sudadera naranja hacia abajo para quitársela y dejarla tirada en el suelo. Luego le tocó el turno a su vieja camiseta blanca. Quedó su pecho desnudo a la vista. En acto reflejo, invadido por ese antiguo deseo de ser querido por Stan renacer por dentro como una explosión atómica, agarró la camiseta del chico y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejando a la vista el atlético torso de su amigo.

El resto de la ropa no tardó en caer sobre el suelo, desperdigado, en el idéntico caos ardiente que imbuía cada hálito de aire suspirado entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Acabaron sobre la cómoda blandura de la cama de Stanley. Los sueños y la realidad chocaron de nuevo en Kenny, mientras rodaban juntos, frotándose y enredándose usando brazos y piernas. La cercanía hizo que sintiera el corazón de Stan tronar contra su propio pecho, siendo también consciente de la suavidad de su piel, de la dureza de sus músculos, del crepitar del vello suave al rozar contra el suyo y la dureza de algo más. Las manos de cada uno se deslizaban, en un principio temerosas de explorar, sobre el cuerpo del otro. Poco a poco tomaron la consciencia y el deseo de descubrir hasta el punto de querer fundirse en la piel del otro. Kenny sintió sobre él un recorrido de besos que se deslizó desde sus labios hasta la clavícula, pasando por la mandíbula y el cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló un urgente suspiro cuando sintió los dulces labios de aquel chico descendiendo y pegar la boca en uno de sus pezones. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder febriles, el placer le hacia temblar. Kenny gimió de nuevo cuando sintió el tacto del joven acariciándole lo que guardaba entre los muslos. En pura reacción de placer, se espalda se arqueó contra el deseable cuerpo de Stan.

Aquel desinhibido jadeo hizo que se avergonzara. En respuesta, Stanley levantó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió. Kenny no tardó en reconocer que Stan había dejado de ser virgen desde el verano pasado tras la fiesta de final de curso, acostándose con su novia Wendy. Kenny supuso que las relaciones de Stan con aquella chica siguieron sucediéndose después de eso. De ahí a su desinhibida experiencia de chico hetero que, Kenny al respecto, también tenía experiencia.

Luego, sin previo aviso, el tacto del joven desapareció y Kenny sintió su cuerpo congelarse a causa de la repentina ausencia. Escuchó el sonido de un teléfono móvil vibrando insistentemente en la superficie de la cómoda. Kenny abrió los ojos y parpadeó nerviosamente cuando vio a Stan apagándolo. Si no estuviera tan asustado, hubiera disfrutado de la bella panorámica que le ofrecía el duro y bien puesto culo del joven.

—¿Quién era? —se limitó a balbucear febrilmente. El peso de su corazón estaba oprimiéndole.

Kenny estaba tendido boca arriba sobre la cama. Su nivel de agitación fue decreciendo cuando Stan volvía sobre sus pasos y se colocaba cuidadosamente a horcajadas sobre él. En lo que se pudo fijar fue el ligero vello negro que envolvía el pene en erección de Stanley. La erección de Kenny también seguía ahí. El calor volvió y todo volvía a estar bien. Acarició el cabello tan liso y oscuro del chico cuando lo volvió a tener entre sus brazos y entre sus labios. Teniéndolo cerca, meció sus caderas y volvió a apretar su erección contra la de Stanley. Afuera, la lluvia seguía cantándole a la noche tras las ventanas. La niebla como el enorme telón de un teatro. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar? Daba la sensación que en nada serían tragados por las aguas de un diluvio de dimensiones bíblicas.

—Era Wendy.

Mientras le hablaba, Stan apenas le sostenía la mirada y hablaba entrecortadamente. Kenny comprendió que Stan estaba igual de nervioso que él. Ambos podían tener suficiente experiencia sexual, pero aquella escena que sólo ellos dos representaban había estado fuera de guión en todo momento.

Sin más preámbulos, Kenny se acomodó mejor y abrió sus piernas dejando a Stan rodeado por ellas; dejando a la vista lo que a Stan le faltaba por ver. El significado de aquella acción era evidente. El roce cariñoso de los dedos humedecidos en saliva de su compañero dentro de él lo hicieron estremecer, retorciéndose estos cuidadosamente como si estuviesen relajando la vagina de una mujer. Kenny, sin querer evitarlo, movió en conjunción sus caderas con el movimiento. No necesitaba ser preparado: no tenía el orificio apretado como el virgo sin estrenar de una chica. Algo que Stan pudo ser consciente nada más penetrarlo con los dedos y saber que precisamente no era virgen de ninguna manera y que no hacía mucho que había sido follado por detrás. Tanto chicos como chicas que practican el sexo a menudo, no necesitaban de preparaciones previas.

Stan había descubierto, al mismo tiempo, que la persona con quien había estado Kenny no era sino un chico. Un varón.

Kenny llegó a esta conclusión nada más leerlo en la mirada curiosa que Stan le estaba enviando; sin embargo, el otro optó por callarse y dejarlo pasar. Al menos, en ese momento. Cualquier otro momento sería oportuno menos aquel.

Descendió sus labios en busca del cuello de Stan y lo llenó de besos, entre jadeos.

Volvió hasta los labios de Stan y lo beso brevemente. —Stan, creo que...

Stan asintió. Cuando el condón ya estaba puesto, el mayor se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del albino y tiró de él por la cintura hacia arriba, elevándolo más miembro de Stan comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, raspando y adaptándose en su camino hacia su interior. Y todo lo que Kenny era capaz de hacer era cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aguantar el dolor. Jadeó de doloroso placer.

—Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? —alcanzó a decirle Stan frenando su camino.

Kenny respondió que sí con la cabeza. El pecho le subía y le bajaba buscando aire. Stan comenzó a empujar de nuevo, tratando de mantener un ritmo lento en un principio para permitir la intimidad. Kenny escuchó jadeos y no estaba seguro de si venían de él o de Stan o puede que de los dos, mas no le importaba lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, era excitante. Y Stan le llenaba; le llenaba tanto que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Stan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la parte trasera de las rodillas sosteniéndolo firmemente. Pronto Stan golpeó empujando duro dentro de su cuerpo. La fricción creció, con lo que ambos emitieron un sonido de excitación. Los empujes de Stan fueron más violentos y Kenny se aferró desesperadamente a él a la par que enterraba el rostro en su cuello. Entremedio de sus piernas, su miembro dolorido comenzó a producir una substancia clara, muy húmeda. Cada vez que tomaba aire ansiosamente, el deseo de eyacular electrificaba toda su columna.

La lluvia caía en brutales chaparrones diluvianos. Sus rostros se volvieron a encontrar y se besaron intensamente. La tensión se disparó y floreció alcanzando Kenny el orgasmo. Eyaculó entre el abdomen de Stan y el suyo. Stanley empujó varias veces más dentro de él con el cuerpo totalmente tenso. Stan alcanzó el clímax, lo besó y jadeó algo que Kenny se perdió en su estado de aturdimiento. Al segundo después sintió el agradable golpe de humedad caliente en su cuerpo, Stan gimió, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras ambos temblaban. Se quedaron tumbados, dejando que los últimos escalofríos de placer recorrieran furtivamente sus cuerpos.

Kenny escuchó durante minutos la aletargada respiración dormida de Stan. Cautelosamente, le quitó la tirita que protegía su ojo herido y la dejó al descubierto. Tenía el ojo profundamente enmarcado por un morado. Evitando todo lo posible a que Stan despertara, Kenny colocó una mano sobre el ojo herido y lo dejó ahí durante varios segundos. El aura azulado emergió, brillando levemente en torno a su mano dispuesta. La levantó después, el aura desapareció y, como por arte de magia, el hematoma había desaparecido. No había quedado rastro de que hubiera existido.

Kenny sonrió según volvía a tapárselo con la tirita.

_—Kenny…_ —oyó musitar a Stan en un sueño según se movía acomodándose mejor contra su cuerpo.

Kenny acarició su oscuro pelo negro y cerró los ojos. En ese mismo instante la lluvia amainó hasta desaparecer sin previo aviso. Los insectos no tardaron en comenzar a cantar fuera.

Kenny asumió que un círculo invisible se había finalmente trazado en su vida.

Sintiéndose temeroso, Kenny esperó a que dicho círculo no se convirtiera de repente en el lazo de una horca.

El futuro era tan incierto de la misma manera que lo podía ser el final de una tormenta.

**__****************жжжжжж**

Craig apagó el parabrisas del vehículo al observar sorprendido que había parado de llover de golpe. De un segundo a otro, la lluvia había desaparecido y del cielo no se derramaba ni una sólo gota extraviada. Era como si alguien instalado de allá arriba hubiese cerrado el grifo. Estacionó el coche en el parking de la bolera Klimsey. A pesar de la niebla fue capaz de distinguir a Kyle esperándole en la entrada; cobijándose de la torrencial lluvia que había caído gracias al alero que sobresalía del cuerpo del edificio. Ellos se habían citado en aquel lugar por ser el único que estaba abierto a medianoche.

Craig hizo apagar el motor, cerró con llave la puerta de su coche y activó la alarma mientras se dirigía a paso ligero hacia la entrada hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho pelirrojo. Craig lo saludó con un asentir de cabeza y éste se limitó a sonreír con taciturna dejadez; estaba claro que Kyle no estaba pasando por un buen día… al igual que él. Asimismo, Craig se fijó en que Kyle no llevaba sus gafas de pasta puestas —bonitos, bonitos ojos verdes de gato ahora bien visibles— y estaba empapado a causa de la lluvia.

Así que Craig dedujo que desde que lo llamó por móvil, Kyle había estado caminando bajo la lluvia hasta alcanzar la bolera. Permanecieron quietos, uno frente al otro, sin intercambiar palabras. Craig supuso que para Kyle también era aquel un encuentro poco corriente, como una especie de _equivocación_; algo que iba en contra de lo normal, lo usual, lo de siempre. Era como un salto aparte lejos de la continuidad, marchando directos hacia una experiencia insólita. Ellos nunca habían quedado para salir juntos antes y realmente resultaba un poco incómodo tanto para uno como para otro. De todos modos, había sido Kyle quien lo había llamado y le había pedido verse porque necesitaba hablar con él. Por la forma en que se lo había dicho, Craig dedujo enseguida que debía de ser por algo importante y que, con tan sólo el hecho de no estar solo en su habitación pensando en Kenny, era mejor que nada. De lo que sí estaba convencido era que a partir de aquella noche todo cambiaría y sería diferente en su vida. Ya nada volvería a correr por su cauce normal. De eso estaba seguro.

—¿Y tu coche? —fue lo más certero que se le ocurrió a Craig preguntar en ese momento. Habían demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero estaba claro que aún no había llegado el momento de formularlas o que, simplemente, no creía conveniente decir. Kenny le había dicho a Craig en más de una ocasión que lo que a él le faltaba eran ganas y disposición de tratar con los demás. Posiblemente fuera verdad… pero así era su forma de ser.

Kyle no bajó la mirada ni esbozó un leve encoger de hombros, como tampoco se mordió los labios a causa del nerviosismo, tal y como haría Kenny estando nervioso. Kyle siguió mirándole a la cara, a los ojos, sin sobrecogerse o cambiar de postura. En eso se parecía endiabladamente a Craig. Él también sabía estudiar con tan sólo escudriñar la mirada en la otra persona. Kyle siguió atrapando su mirada en la suya, alzó una ceja y entonces, con una voz suave dijo:

—No pensé que se me iba a venir encima una tormenta —restos de gotitas de lluvia resbalaron de los rizos bermejos que descansaban en su frente para deslizarse seguidamente por su pálida piel llena de pecas—. Necesitaba salir de casa, caminar y despejarme. Hoy no he tenido un buen día que digamos.

Decir que Kyle poseía rasgos físicos pocos frecuentes era quedarse corto. Puede que no llegara ni de lejos a la simétrica perfección física de Kenny pero, sin embargo, lo inusual era lo que verdaderamente destacaba en Kyle. Era casi tan alto como Kenny y a pesar de ser una rata de biblioteca, Kyle tenía un cuerpo delgado aunque fibroso, sin músculos definidos, pero tonificado, sin un gramo de grasa sobrante. Probablemente era debido a su afición por jugar a baloncesto por las tardes cuando se reunían los chicos en una de las canchas deportivas que disponía South Park. Kyle era bastante bueno al baloncesto; no obstante, era un auténtico patoso en otras áreas del deporte. Por eso nunca tuvo ideas de apuntarse al grupo de football ni a nada por el estilo. Pero si había algo que le llamaba inconfundiblemente la atención de Kyle era el color de su pelo. En su familia por parte de padre, los Tucker, habían bastantes pelirrojos, pero carecían del magnetismo flemático de aquel chico que tenía enfrente, con sus pecas invadiéndole cada espacio de piel blanquecina y sus pestañas ambarinas hasta las mismísimas puntas. Craig recordó que en la Edad Media mataban pelirrojos porque creían que eran secuaces de Satanás. Por esa regla de tres pintaban a los malditos como pelirrojos: Eva, Lilith, Caín, Esaú, Goliat, Salomé, María Magdalena, al Anticristo y, claro está, al famoso Judas Iscariote. Incluso habían muerto decenas de pelirrojos en hogueras al creer que eran brujos, sobre todo en el caso de las mujeres. Craig se imaginó a Kyle en ese instante como un personaje medieval, del cual las personas huían y se precinaban tres veces la señal de la cruz mientras saltaban de acera para no tenerle cerca.

No obstante, en el Antiguo Egipto los pelirrojos eran respetados, temidos y adorados pues eran tomados como personificaciones del dios Seth, el dios pelirrojo, Señor de la Destrucción y de la _Tierra Roja_, es decir, el desierto. Muchos de ellos alcanzaron puestos de relevancia entre la realeza egipcia. Para los egipcios, las pecas de los pelirrojos eran granitos de arena de desierto impresos en la piel.

Kyle tenía su encanto, sin duda. Seguro que los antiguos egipcios lo hubieran raptado e idolatrado hasta la extenuación más enfermiza.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos? —le invitó Kyle atrapando sus ojos negros e interrumpiendo de golpe sus pensamientos.

Atravesaron la puerta de entrada y lo primero que Craig percibió fue el chasquido de los bolos al chocar, el amontonado bullicio de decenas de charlas superpuestas entre sí y de risas resonando de aquí para allá. Un conocidísimo tema country, _Walk of Life _de Dire Straits, sonaba por los altavoces que rodeaban el perímetro interior. No era una bolera de grandes dimensiones como las de ciudad pero contaba con varias pistas, todas en ese momento ocupadas por diferentes grupos homogéneos de hombres y mujeres que jugaban en ellas. En uno de los lados, aparte del compartimento asistencial que necesitaba cualquier bolera, había una barra espaciosa de estilo Old West como casi toda la decoración que había en el recinto; habían también mesas, una zona dedicada al billar como también a algunos juegos recreativos e, incluso, próximo a la barra había una pista de baile. Allí habían varias parejas bailando animadas aquella movediza canción country. Se escuchaban risas, cánticos y alboroto contagioso. Las mesas repartidas estaban también en su mayoría ocupadas por grupos, mayoritariamente de hombres, y de parejitas jóvenes que se arrimaban para hablar íntimamente cerca del oído y con pícaro entusiasmo. Los grupos de hombres eran más ruidosos y puede que también algo más borrachos que el resto. Parecían estar celebrando la victoria de los Giants. Todas las mesas estaban sustentando vasos y jarras vacíos o a medio llenar de bebidas alcohólicas, platos vacíos en los que antes se había servido algún suculento alimento y vasos de copa alta para los batidos y helados. La barra estaba a medio llenar, no había demasiadas personas tomando ahí, por lo que era la zona más tranquila. Grandes plafones de luz blanca iluminaban cada rincón del interior. En breves palabras, era medianoche y ni el apagón de luz ni la lluvia producidos por la tormenta habían enfriado el ambiente. Todo era cálido y rezumaba una notable sensación e diversión y alegría por el aire. La bolera Klimsey era el lugar más animado de South Park de jueves a domingo.

Kyle se encaminó hacia la barra por delante de él. Craig volvió a echar un breve vistazo de lo empapado que iba Kyle a causa de la lluvia.

—Ey, _pecoso_, espera —le asió por el hombro para que frenara y se volviera hacia él. Luego se quitó la sudadera azul índigo que llevaba puesta. Bajo ésta tenía una camisa de manga larga de color negro—. Ten, quítate eso mojado y ponte esto si no quieres pillar un resfriado.

Kyle pestañeó enmudecido, mirándolo a la cara sin decir nada. Estaba buscando algo que añadir. La cabeza de Craig se ladeó un poco ante la indecisión de Kyle al dudar en aceptar su desinteresada oferta. Craig intervino:

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada —Kyle salió de su ensueño y aceptó la sudadera que le tendía. En respuesta, le sonrió muy agradecido.

Entonces Craig comprendió lo que estaba pasando por la cabecita pensativa de Kyle. Estaba claro que se había extrañado por el gesto de amabilidad que le había ofrecido. Ellos compartieron entonces un momento un tanto embarazoso.

—Entonces aprovecharé y de paso le pediré una toalla a Jim —le dijo Kyle rompiendo el hielo.

Acto seguido, Kyle volvió a encaminar sus pasos y agitó una de sus manos para saludar al hombre que estaba trabajando tras la barra. Era Jim Klimsey, el dueño de la bolera. Más allá, Myriam Klimsey, su esposa, atendía a un grupo de clientes. Esta vez comenzó a sonar _Ladies love country boys, _de Trace Adkins_,_ y más parejas se animaron a salir a bailotear a la pista.

Jim dejó de sacarle brillo con un trapo blanco al vaso que sostenía, lo dejó bajo la repisa tras la barra, colocó el mismo trapo sobre uno de sus hombros y luego sonrió a Kyle; dejando a la vista su deteriorada dentadura. Tenía dientes amarillentos a causa del excesivo consumo de tabaco.

—¡Hola, Kyle, muchacho! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal llevas esos exámenes?

—Ahí vamos. Haciendo lo mejor que se puede.

_—¡Bah!_ ¡Tú siempre tan humilde! Reconoce que eres un chaval responsable y muy inteligente, así que apuesto a que no tendrás ningún problema en sacarte este último año de instituto. Pero… ¡vaya, vaya! Así que te ha pillado la tormenta desprevenido, ¿no?

Kyle asintió. —¡Ya te digo! Oye, Jim, ¿podrías pasarme la llave del almacén para pillarte una toalla? Estoy calado hasta los huesos.

—¡Sin problemas, chico! —Jim se rió entre dientes mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su camiseta de botones las llaves—. Toma, aquí tienes el llavero. La llave del almacén es esta roja de aquí.

—Uf, gracias, Jim. ¿Cuántas te debo ya?

El hombre volvió a sonreír afablemente. —Anda, no digas bobadas. Márchate ya que, mientras, os iré sirviendo unas cervezas a tu amigo y a ti.

Kyle asintió agradecido y desapareció por una puerta que había tras la barra. El señor Jim Klimsey volcó su vista en dirección a Craig mientras llenaba dos jarras bien frías de cerveza a presión. Detrás del hombre, estantes llenos de botellas alcohólicas se disponían en la pared. Whiskey de diferentes graduaciones, años y marcas; vodka clásico y de diferentes sabores; ginebra puro y brandy; varios tipos de aguardientes y botellas de diferentes marcas de tequila a elegir. Jim seguía mirándole con curiosidad.

—Oye, me resultas familiar —le comentó Jim finalmente según Craig tomaba asiento en una de las cómodas butacas—. ¿Eres Stanley Marsh, el hijo de Randy, no? ¡Vaya, muchacho! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no vienes por aquí con Kyle que casi ni te he reconocido con lo que has crecido! ¡Estás hecho todo un hombre!

Los músculos de Craig se tensaron con tan sólo escuchar _aquel_ nombre.

—No, usted se ha equivocado con mi primo Stanley. Yo soy Craig, el hijo de Thomas Tucker.

El hombre reaccionó. Lo estudió en silencio por unos instantes hasta que pareció reconocer quién era finalmente.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que tú eres el hijo del tejano pelirrojo que vino a vivir aquí cuando se casó con la medio-hermana de Randy Marsh, no?

Craig asintió sin objetar nada a cambio. El hombre realmente tenía un tono púrpura agradable, amistoso. No tenía la pinta de ser de esas personas que buscan el chisme para que su vida tuviera cierto sentido. Jim Klimsey le estaba preguntando por curiosidad de saber quién era al no verle mucho por allí, no para insistir en los mil veces cuchicheados escarceos amorosos de su difunto abuelo Marsh.

Jim le sirvió la jarra llena cerveza de la marca Budweiser sobre un posavasos cuadrangular. Luego dejó otra puesta para cuando Kyle llegase.

—Pues ahora que me fijo… te pareces bastante más a la familia de tu madre. A los Marsh. Recuerdo ver a la pequeña Helen venir a jugar aquí con Randy y Jimbo como si fuera ayer. Tenía una melena larguísima. Del mismo color azabache que el tuyo.

—Hace tiempo que mi madre lleva el pelo teñido de rubio.

El hombre carcajeó y negó con la cabeza vacilante. —¡Ay, mujeres! ¡Ellas siempre tan coquetas! Y, oye, por curiosidad, muchacho, ¿de qué zona de Texas pertenece tu padre?

—París.

—¿_París_? —el hombre sexagenario torció teatralmente la boca en una mueca—. ¿Pero eso no está en Europa?

—Hay un pueblo en Texas que también se llama París —le explicó escuetamente sin deseos de conversar—. Este _París_ del que yo le hablo se encuentra en el Condado de Lamar.

—¡Hmm! ¡Lamar! Eso queda al noreste de Texas, ¿verdad?

Craig entornó los ojos y asintió lentamente —Sí, así es.

—Se nota que eres tejano. Lo digo por tu acento.

Elaboró una sencilla media sonrisa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. —Pues es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

—Puede que la causa esté en que eres una persona de pocas palabras.

El señor Klimsey estuvo hablándole de sus andaduras por Texas cuando era un jovencito hasta que llegaron nuevos clientes y se disculpó para irse a atenderles.

Craig tomó la jarra de cerveza y bebió un trago sin saborearla. Dejó pasar el líquido frío por su garganta, sin más. Seguidamente sacó la caja de Chesterfield que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió con una cerilla de las cajetillas que ofrecían en la barra del local. Craig miró a su alrededor y contempló la lúdica escena que lo rodeaba. Una chica rubia, posiblemente universitaria, sexy, de vistosa delantera, lo observaba interesada desde el otro extremo de la barra. Ésta, sin tapujos, le picó el ojo y jugueteó con sus dedos en aquel manto rubio que poco podía competir en belleza con el de Kenny, o eso pensó tácitamente Craig. Sintiéndose dolido, volvió a centrarse en beber cerveza, vaciar la jarra y así luego empezar con otra y luego con otra, y otra más hasta conseguir borrar la imagen de Kenny de su cabeza. Puede que así se sentiría mejor. Borracho como una cuba seguro que se sentiría mejor. El tema _Man, I feel like a woman_ de Shaina Twain comenzó a sonar y más gente se agolpaba entre la marabunta de cuerpos habidos en la pista de baile. Ciertamente, se notaba que las altas horas y la poco controlada ingesta de alcohol producían la indecible necesidad de bailar entre los clientes de la bolera.

Cuando el cigarrillo ya estaba a medio fumar, Kyle había regresado y tomado asiento en la butaca de al lado. Al final, Craig no tuvo tiempo de beberse aquella jarra de Budweiser.

Craig siguió fumando sin prestar atención a Kyle hasta que finalmente volvió sus ojos negros para verle. Entonces la mirada se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo, entre pasmado y alucinado. Kyle ya no llevaba la mojada camiseta blanca de mangas largas a botones bajo un jersey sin mangas de estilo nerd puestos, en vez de eso llevaba la sudadera añil de Craig encima. Aún tenía los mismos vaqueros algo humedecidos por la lluvia y aquel pelo rizado, pero al menos no estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y calado hasta los huesos. Kyle no tenía nada de afeminado; sin embargo, la sudadera añil le quedaba tan holgada, doblada varias veces por las mangas, que le hacía parecer un chiquillo inocentón. Craig reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa.

—Deberías tener cuidado con los egipcios, podrían raptarte —le dijo con burlona sinceridad.

Kyle ladeó la cabeza y lo miró en puro gesto de incoherencia a sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

Craig carcajeó para sí. —Nada. Veamos, así que éste es el lugar que utilizas como un escondrijo. Digamos como un punto y aparte que te aleja de esa estricta vida que llevas de chico judío culto y responsable, ¿me equivoco? Una bolera llena de borrachos y de gente que sólo viene a divertirse. No, no puede ser mal escondrijo, a fin y al cabo, para alguien como tú.

—Pensé que a ti también te vendría bien un sitio como éste. Así podrías ser más sociable y dejar un poco de lado el papel de tío esquivo y antipático que da la casualidad que en el fondo no quieres ser —soltó burlón Kyle mientras le picaba un ojo.

Mordaz y ácido. Kyle sabía devolver las sarcásticas indirectas de Craig, hacer saltar chispas y caminar por su mismo terreno. Y muy, muy pocos, se atrevían a hacerlo.

En el rostro de Craig nació una natural sonrisa. Este hecho hizo que Kyle lo escrutara en gesto de asombro, como si estuviera siendo partícipe de un descubrimiento. Ah, claro. Era porque sonreía. Luego Kyle se rindió y le devolvió otra franca sonrisa.

—Vayamos al grano, _pecoso._ ¿A qué se ha debido tu llamada?

—A ver… ¿por dónde debería empezar? —se dijo para sí el chico de dieciocho recientes y se paró a pensar un rato mirando al vacío.

O quizá fingiera estar pensando. Quizá Kyle supiese perfectamente de lo que quería hablar con él. Craig no podía discernirlo. Ni siquiera podía saber si estaba nervioso o no. No podía sonsacar nada certero de ese peculiar par de ojos verdes. Al final Kyle retomó la palabra:

—Antes que nada, espero que no te haya molestado mi llamada. Le pedí tu número de móvil a Clyde. Sólo podía acudir a ti para hablar de esto.

—No, no me importa que tengas mi número. Pero… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kyle hizo una mueca con los labios. —Sí, físicamente estoy bien, Craig. Pero emocionalmente estoy hecho mierda. ¿Sabes? Debería haberme imaginado que ocurriría algo así. Supongo que nunca tendría que haberle dicho nada a Stan.

Craig se atragantó con el humo del cigarrillo hasta toser varias veces. Después clavó sus ojos bien abiertos en Kyle.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir con eso?

Por primera vez Craig vio cómo Kyle evitaba su mirada y bajaba la cabeza para clavarla en el suelo.

—Sí, Craig. Eso quiere decir que le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle a Stan de una maldita vez.

Aquel aire de derrota en el más joven hizo un nudo en el estómago de Craig. ¡_Maldita sea_! Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada y no haberle insistido a Kyle en que le contara lo que sentía a Stan si eso iba a hacer que se sintiera peor de lo que ya parecía estar. Eso era, sin duda, una mala señal. Parecía que la declaración no había llegado a buen puerto.

Craig habló. —Por la forma en que lo has dicho parece que no te ha ido bien.

Kyle tomó un sorbo de cerveza y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Craig lo examinó en silencio. Kyle tenía algunos mechones de aquel rizado cabello descansando sobre los ojos, que parecían cansados y desalentados. Muy tristes.

—Craig, voy a serte sincero a pesar que ni siquiera nos conozcamos lo suficiente —comenzó a decir Kyle sin reconectar su mirada con la de él—: Me siento culpable, jodidamente culpable de haber estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo lo que sentía por Stan. Sé que le hice mucho daño en un momento que necesitaba de mi amistad. ¿Pero qué podía hacer, Craig? Llegó un punto que ni me atrevía a mirarle por temor a que notara mis reacciones. Luego está mi familia, mis creencias… Sentí que todo estaba en mi contra y sólo tuve el valor de alejarme pensado que tarde o temprano se me pasaría.

—Y no lo conseguiste.

—No. Que me parta un rayo ahora si yo no lo intenté. Incluso llegué a pensar que lo mejor era declararme una vez estuviéramos los dos en la universidad.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas así con él?

—Por lo menos siete años. Cuando los padres de Stan iban a separarse.

A Craig se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con tan sólo pensarlo. ¿Podría estar tanto tiempo, tal y como le había ocurrido Kyle con Stan, sin poder olvidar a Kenny? ¿Más de siete largos años? ¡Que lo asistiera Dios si es que existía! ¡Eso era demasiado tiempo! Intentó calmarse por dentro y ordenó el puzzle de la vida de Kyle. En realidad, Craig había observado que la amistad de Stan y Kyle se había deteriorado desde hacía bastante pero nunca llegó a imaginarse tanto como siete largos años.

—Demasiado tiempo —se limitó a decirle, todavía sin poder creérselo.

—Sí. Lo es —afirmó Kyle entristecido—. Es demasiado tiempo. Más de lo que te imaginas. Debería habérmelo guardado para mí y no haberle dicho a nadie que me he convertido en un completo maricón por mi mejor amigo.

Kyle quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decirle a Craig. Se quedó callado unos instantes, con los ojos aún envueltos en malestar, y a continuación, susurró en un lívido tono azul pálido que sólo Craig podía ver y oír:

—Pero es que no podía. ¡No podía seguir fingiendo, joder!

Sus ojos de gato volvieron a buscar los suyos negros y lo miraron como si rogara a que lo comprendiera, a que se pusiera en su lugar. Craig no se atrevió a contarle nada sobre lo que había pasado con Kenny.

Estaba seguro que Kyle no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los sentimientos de Kenny hacia Stan.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó —pidió Craig.

Kyle le relató todo lo ocurrido con Stan aquella tarde con pelos y señales.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, Stan no te ha dado ninguna respuesta —sentenció Craig cuando Kyle terminó de hablar—. No te ha dejado nada claro.

—Ya. Pero viendo que quería romper totalmente con nuestra amistad y pasar página es poco probable que sienta lo mismo que yo por él. ¿No te parece?

—¿Y no ha hablado contigo después de lo ocurrido? ¿Algún mensaje o lo que sea?

Kyle negó con la cabeza. —No. No hemos hablado más desde entonces. Luego llegué a casa y me era imposible concentrarme y estudiar para el examen de mañana. Al cabo de un rato, me llamó Eric por teléfono, muy cabreado, y me dijo que ni me atreviera a llamar más a Stan porque para la próxima ocasión lo encontraría muerto. Me da la sensación que discutió con Stan después de que yo me marchara. ¡A saber qué demonios se dijeron! —Kyle tomó aire despacio—. En fin, necesitaba pensar y lo único que se me ocurría era salir a caminar un poco. Luego estalló la tormenta y aquí me tienes; como un idiota, frustrado y con ganas de que la tierra me trague de una puta vez.

Kyle agachó la cabeza de repente según su voz se quebraba diciendo las últimas palabras. A Craig le resultó familiar esa necesidad de ocultar la cabeza para que nadie pudiera descifrar nada; para que nadie lo viera llorar. Kyle ponía en marcha su instinto de protección.

En cierto modo, Kyle se parecía mucho a él. Apostó a que Kyle también se sentía molesto cuando lloraba por sentirse débil.

Craig le tendió una mano hacia e hizo una leve presión en uno de sus delgados hombros. Kyle levantó lentamente los ojos humedecidos hacia él. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—Escucha, Kyle, pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo. Te doy mi palabra.

Craig se sintió nervioso, en parte, porque era impropio de él decir palabras como ésas a alguien. Por otra, porque estaba entregándole su confianza a Kyle. Con los sentidos embotados, Craig soltó la mano con que estaba sujetándolo y se volvió hacia la barra para beberse el último trago de cerveza que quedaba en la jarra.

—Vamos, tómate la cerveza. Ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes a primera hora ese examen de Lenguaje y Literatura —le indicó Craig, intentando parecer lo más inalterable posible—. Te dejaré en tu casa.

—Ey, Craig.

Kyle lo llamó. Volvió sus ojos hacia él y le envió una sonrisa agradable a pesar de toda la tristeza que pudiera estar cargando por dentro.

—Gracias.

Craig esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Los nervios volvieron a agitarle por dentro.

—De nada.

**__****__****__****жжжжжж**

* * *

_**FIN CAPÍTULO XII.**_

_Ya empecé las clases en la universidad.Y, a su vez, he empezado a vivir en un nuevo lugar, viviendo una nueva vida. Visto que voy a estar con los cinco sentidos puestos en la carrera, intentaré sacar trocitos de tiempo para seguir actualizando lo más pronto posible. Aún falta un mundo por contar en esta historia. _

_Gracias por leer, por los comentarios que me habéis dejado, intentaré responderos mañana sin faltar, y por seguir aquí después de doce largos capítulos. Un abrazo bien grande a todos :) _

_Que sepáis que me hacéis muy feliz._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**NOTA:** Capítulo revisado y modificado el día 17 de Abril de 2014._


	14. Cap XIII Universo en negativo

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. (:_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO XIII._ Universo en negativo.**

Mira y recuerda. Considera este cielo;

mira profundamente en este aire translúcido.

Lo ilimitado, el fin de la plegaria.

Habla ahora, y habla dentro de la bóveda sagrada.

·

¿Qué oyes? ¿Qué responde el cielo?

Los cielos están ocupados, éste no es tu _hogar._

_·_

_Travelogue for Exiles,_ de Karl Jay Shapiro.

******__****__****жжжжжж**

Kenny se despertó sintiéndose desorientado sin saber dónde se encontraba. Enseguida tomó contacto con la realidad y se sintió asustado creyendo que había dormido varias horas cuando sólo lo había hecho unos minutos. Los dígitos del reloj de cabecera marcaban la una de la madrugada en su fulgor rojizo. Parecía haber un cambio en la noche con respecto al mundo en que se había quedado dormido hará ni siquiera una hora.

La tormenta había desaparecido.

Entre curioso y extrañado, miró hacia la ventana. Ésta tenía las cortinas corridas, por lo que pudo observar a través de los cristales repletos de perlas de gotitas de agua las nubes separarse poco a poco y dejar entrever por los claros a la pequeña luna blanquecina terrestre. Las estrellas comenzaron a llegar tras el vendaval. Las luces de las farolas emitían un poderoso brillo dorado que recordaban a estáticas esferas de energía fantasmales. El canto de los grillos sonaba vivo y penetrante. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el estridente eco del rugir del motor de algún vehículo que pasaba acelerando por la calle y hacía saltar ráfagas de agua de lluvia estancada sobre el asfalto.

Kenny rodó sus ojos hacia el joven que estaba abrazado a él cual chiquillo a su juguete favorito. Stan seguía profundamente dormido, como una criatura en estado de hibernación. Su rostro, cuando dormía, era todavía más hermoso si cabe. Stan dormía con una mejilla pegada a su hombro y con la boca levemente entreabierta; aún pervivían destellos de niño. Su cuerpo apenas mostraba movimiento alguno. A veces sus labios se movían levemente como si estuviera hablando en el mundo de sus sueños. Stanley solía hablar estando dormido. Era algo que había descubierto Kenny mucho tiempo atrás.

A continuación, dejó de contemplar a su compañero hecho amante y alzó sus ojos en dirección al techo de la habitación. De fondo, captaba el respirar suave del durmiente, equiparable a un pequeño fuelle. Recordó con claridad las sensaciones que había compartido con él, comenzando a ser plenamente consciente de ellas. Tan sólo con rememorarlas se sentía desconcertado. Así como si sintiera que éstas pertenecieran a una experiencia vivida en un sueño. A Kenny le costaba creer que Stan le había correspondido. Pero así había ocurrido: un hecho real cosido al telar del mundo real. En cambio, Kenny no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Había tenido un buen orgasmo aun sintiéndose incoherente y extraño durante el tiempo que duró el acto sexual. Tomó una profunda respiración y dejó salir el aire sobrante poco a poco, buscando la forma de alejar de sí aquella tensión que comenzaba a enturbiarle negativamente.

De pronto escuchó el coche de los Marsh aproximarse y ser aparcado en el garaje. El rugido del motor consiguió que su amigo despertara de un respingo. Éste, en acto reflejo, nada más escuchar la venida de sus padres hablando entre ellos mientras cruzaban el rellano de la casa y abrir la puerta principal, se levantó cual resorte de la cama y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. Kenny lo imitó; lo menos que quería era que los señores Marsh los pillaran de esa guisa e intuyó que esta idea estaba pasando igualmente por la cabeza de Stanley. Kenny se sentía tan, tan avergonzado, tan extraño de sí mismo después de lo que había vivido que le era imposible formular alguna palabra. Aún estaba algo pegajoso a causa del sexo, pero evitó que eso lo incomodara mientras terminaba de vestirse a toda prisa. La cálida mano de Stan, sin avisar, lo asió por un brazo, suavemente, tomándolo desprevenido. Era una caricia. Llevó su mirada a su querido amigo y vio que éste le sonreía. Las luces de las farolas hacían que su ojo azul no vendado brillase cual mineral. La habitación, apenas iluminada, vestía de penumbra; una penumbra que desentrañaba secretos como los acallados en un escondrijo de brujas antes de ser devorado por las antorchas de una furiosa muchedumbre cristiana.

—No hace falta que bajes ahora, Kenny —dijo Stan, en tono suave—. Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha primero mientras yo estoy abajo con mis padres para ver qué tal les fue con el tema de los Biggle. Yo ya me ducharé luego; después de que por fin cenemos algo. Seguro que sigues tan hambriento como yo.

Se dio cuenta de que Stanley se le había quedado mirando fijamente, por lo que bajó sus ojos índigos a modo de chiquillo pequeño que quiere ocultar, sin resultado, una evidencia. Una gigante pesadez parecía oprimir el confuso pecho de Kenny. Stan volvió a sonreírle y, con ello, sus hoyuelos en las mejillas volvieron a quedar remarcados y Kenny olvidó hasta su nombre. De improviso, Stan envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, lo atrajo más de cerca y le levantó la cara para besarle. Cuando se apartaron, Kenny le envió una débil sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

Stan se separó un poco y recogió la camiseta del suelo para ponérsela. Luego volvió a hablarle:

—Cuando termines de ducharte, coge la ropa que quieras de mi armario y vístete. Yo te esperaré abajo.

Una vez estando Kenny solo, procedió a desvestirse, en esta ocasión sin prisas, y dejó su ropa ordenadamente sobre la silla a ruedas que estaba pegada al escritorio, éste repleto de libros de texto y hojas garabateadas con apuntes. Kenny resopló frustrado cuando recordó que al día siguiente tendría el examen de Lenguaje y Literatura. ¡No había estudiado! _Mierda_. Luego sintió que le daba igual. No iba a ir a la universidad ni nada parecido si no tenía siquiera dónde caerse muerto así que, si suspendía, ya tendría tiempo de aprobar más adelante.

Durante todo el tiempo que había tomado para desvestirse, escuchó las voces de los señores Marsh y la de Stanley en el piso de abajo, manteniendo una conversación. También percibió algún que otro ladrido de Sparky. Podía oír la frecuencia más aguda de sus voces pero no entendía sus palabras. Se aproximó a la puerta que daba al pequeño cuarto de baño y que conectaba con el dormitorio de Stan. Kenny empujó la puerta suavemente y echó un vistazo al interior hasta dar con el interruptor y encender la luz. Sobre el lavabo había una pequeña caja vacía. La decoración publicitaria del exterior dejaba claro que dicha caja había contenido una bombilla. Posiblemente, mientras Stan y su familia cambiaba las bombillas rotas por unas nuevas, se habían olvidado recoger la caja de la bombilla que habían puesto en aquel baño.

Kenny, gruñó, molestándose consigo mismo. Por su culpa había producido aquel estropicio con las bombillas. Pensó en respuesta en el tiempo que aguantaría Stan hasta que comenzara a preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido durante la tormenta de truenos. No tendría por qué explicarle nada si no podía hacerlo. Había prometido a Bradley que nunca diría nada sobre ellos ni involucraría a nadie, que ya bastante involucrada estaba su familia.

Abrió el agua de la ducha, la cual tardó varios segundos en calentarse. Reguló la temperatura del agua con las yemas de los dedos hasta encontrar la adecuada. Así pues, primero cerró la puerta del baño e, inmediatamente, se metió en la ducha, cerrando con cuidado la mampara de cristal. Dejó caer los párpados y concentró sus sentidos en la agradable sensación de sus músculos al relajarse bajo el chorro lluvioso de agua caliente. No tardó en dejarse llevar completamente por dicha sensación. En la parte inferior de su cuerpo todavía percibía la sensación que tenía después de practicar sexo: una agradable languidez recorrerlo como un hormigueo. Mil patitas de hormigas caminando sin orden tras haber recibido una dosis eléctrica de energía descontrolada. Su cabello albino quedó oscurecido varios tonos, a un rubio ceniza muy claro, y se adhirió a la plena _grazia_ rafaelesca de la curvatura que servía de nexo entre cuello y hombros. Pensó que debería ir cuanto antes a cortarse aquel terrible pelo indomable, pero luego asumió que sería vano: si se lo cortaba volvería a crecerle a la misma y alborotada altura en cuestión de horas. Como tampoco le crecía más allá de como lo tenía. Ni un maldito milímetro de más.

Se examinó la piel y sintió desconcierto que siempre lo abordaba al carecer de lunares, pecas, manchas, granitos, moratones o rozaduras. Nada. Vacío. Desértico. En su piel no había nada que entorpeciera la tersura simétrica que la caracterizaba. Ésta envolvía unos músculos magros sin un gramo de grasa en toda su extensión. Ni siquiera le salía vello en los brazos, pecho, piernas o axilas, como tampoco le había salido nunca la fina e irisada capa juvenil de barba a pesar de tener diecisiete años. En la vida no había tenido que afeitarse pues no le salía barba. Aparte del cabello, sólo poseía los transparentes encajes blanquecinos de las pestañas, las invisibles cejas y el escaso vello descolorido de la entrepierna. Puso atención en sus manos y estudió sus uñas. Éstas apenas crecían y, si se las mordía, al cabo de unos minutos las tendría igual que siempre. Pasó la lengua por el filo de sus dientes teniendo la boca cerrada. Sus perfectas piezas de marfil estaban métricamente alineadas en su recta y bien predispuesta colocación. Observó las palmas de sus manos. En ellas comprobó, como tantas otras veces, que sólo poseía las líneas principales: las líneas de anillo que enmarcaban los nudillos de sus diez huesudos dedos, la línea de la vida y la línea del corazón. Nada más. Kenny carecía de huellas dactilares. Las yemas de sus dedos eran inusualmente lisas, como las de los ladrones que se las pulen con líquidos químicos para que éstas no los delatasen. En las plantas de sus pies ocurría más de lo mismo.

Kenny no enfermaba. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era una gripe, una varicela, un empacho o el implacable dolor de una muela picada. Le era ajeno un desprevenido bostezo, un estornudo, un típico dolor de cabeza o el efecto de una resaca. Realmente era horrible para él no poder sentir nada de esos estímulos tan propiamente humanos; y daba la razón que le frustraba mucho no poseerlos. Kenny se sentía cual fría e inanimada estatua que decora abandonados parques de ciudad y que todo el mundo pasa por delante e ignora. Kenny era el _anatema_ de la Belleza: equilibrado y aterradoramente perfecto. Así era él.

No se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo como tampoco de las miradas de asombro que recibía de los demás hacia su físico, que parecía ser lo único que despertaba atención en él. Y eso le molestaba. De ahí a sus constantes intentos de ocultarse con capas y capas de pesada ropa desde temprana edad. Francamente, a Kenny le hubiera gustado sentirse más… más _humano_. Pero los humanos poseen cuerpos débiles, muy, muy delebles y frágiles como láminas de fino cristal. El suyo no era así ni de lejos. Muy a pesar de todos los golpes y heridas que Kenny se hiciera, la zona afectada sólo se enrojecía un poco y se regeneraba sin dejar rastro de cicatriz o cualquier otro tipo de moratón. Todo quedaba regenerado y curado al cabo de minutos. Y lo más eufemísticamente pasmoso de todo radicaba en otra afirmación que había descubierto con el decurso de su existencia:

_No podía morir_.

No sabía científicamente cómo, pero así era. Kenny no dudó en que _Madre_ tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Bradley Biggle era consciente de la habilidad de Kenny. Incluso, le había revelado aquella misma noche que nada más Kenny alcanzara la madurez, ya no necesitaría de Carol para renacer; como un ave fénix sería capaz de renacer por sí mismo. Para entonces, el coste de energía tendría que ser enorme y... peligroso, dedujo Kenny para sí. ¿Cuántas tormentas harían falta entonces para reparar un coste tan alto como el de renacer tras la muerte por sí mismo? Estaba demasiado claro que su cuerpo respondía a otros patrones ajenos a los humanos.

Pensar en todo ello lo inquietaba profundamente.

No era un humano pero se parecía mucho a uno. Aún así, _él_ era… _otra_ _cosa_.

_¿Pero el qué? _

La respuesta le era desconocida.

Echó jabón líquido en la palma de su mano, acercó la nariz y aspiró el agradable aroma. Olía a Stan. Se enjabonó bien todo el cuerpo. Limpió con especial cuidado el sexo y el ano. También se lavó el pelo. Quiso lavarse los dientes pero recordó que su cepillo estaba lejos de allí. Justamente a un puñado de casas más abajo. En la casa de los Tucker. Al igual que el resto de sus cosas que, en el fondo, no eran demasiadas: varias piezas de ropa, algunos libros y cuadernos de clase, otro par de zapatillas, algunos discos que hubo añadido a la cuantísima colección de Craig, su cepillo de dientes y…

La cajita de música.

El corazón le dio un estremecedor vuelco.

"_¿Dónde estará? ¿Seguirá estando en el escritorio de Craig? Seguro que sí. Cálmate. Aunque ya no estéis juntos, él la cuidará hasta que decidas ir a por ella. Sólo él sabe lo importante que es para ti esa cajita._"

Kenny le había contado a Craig que la había encontrado tirada siendo niño en la corona forestal de Longs Peak… pero era mentira. Sintió que aquella caja tenía que ver, de una manera u otra, con _Madre_ y no quería que Craig se viera involucrado ni lo más mínimo. ¿Y por qué lo creía así? Por la forma en que la cajita había llegado a parar a sus manos.

Kenny había comprado la cajita en uno de los tantos puestos que había en el mercadillo que se celebraba en South Park anualmente y que reunía a vendedores y curiosos de pueblos colindantes. Un día, Kenny había acompañado a Karen para ir a uno de esos mercadillos multitudinarios. Estuvieron montándose en algunas atracciones de feria, se divirtieron mucho, comieron helado de chicle, su preferido, y pasearon mientras veían las cosas que se vendían en los diferentes puestos. Con algo de suerte encontrarían algo interesante y barato. Kenny echó un vistazo a uno de estos puestos y, sus ojos, casi como si algo invisible los dirigiese, se enfocaron en esa cajita de madera azulada muy inusual. Tenía un color pálido y a primera vista se veía que era muy vieja y no estaba bien conservada. Apostó que llevaba mucho tiempo puesta a la venta. La habían apartado hacia un sitio en donde menos llamara la atención, como un chiquillo solitario apartado por una clase de niños bulliciosos. Esa idea hizo que sintiera el deseo de comprarla de manera _muy intensa_. Tanto, que no podía apartar siquiera la vista de ella. Se acercó mejor al puesto, entre leves empujones con otros compradores, hipnotizado cual serpiente ante los acordes arabescos de un oboe. Logró hacer hueco entre la multitud que rodeaba al puesto y pudo ver mejor aquella cajita de música tan ansiada. La tomó, la sostuvo entre sus manos y la sensación que sintió con sólo tocarla fue _indescriptible._

Era como si la cajita le hubiera pertenecido _siempre._ Tanto, que no pudo evitar hacer temblar levemente el suelo que pisaba bajo un golpe de energía nervioso. A veces le costaba canalizar esa carga de energía que almacenaba su joven cuerpo. Conteniéndose para que el suelo dejara de temblar en reflejo de su nerviosismo, la examinó y dio en la parte trasera a la palanca del hilo musical. Le dio varias vueltas y, manteniendo la respiración, la abrió muy despacio, como quien abre el tesoro desenterrado de un barco pirata. Entonces la melodía surgió desde dentro de la cajita y Kenny quedó impactado.

Una mano ajena cerró de pronto la tapa de la cajita de un golpe y el hilo musical enmudeció en un abortado silencio. Kenny alzó su mirada hacia la persona que había hecho eso. Frente a él, se encontraba la que parecía ser la vendedora de aquel puesto.

Ésta era una mujer que aparentaba tener treinta años. Hermosa; de rostro simétrico. A Kenny le llamó bastante la atención. Posiblemente todos los hombres que merodeaban por aquel puesto no estaban interesados en las cosas que vendía, baratijas sin valor, sino más bien en ella. Destacaba la fricción de sus finos labios, encendidos como el interior de una granada, los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y éste era largo, muy largo, kilométrico como el de una muñeca, extremadamente liso y negro, equiparable a un cieno de petróleo.

—Te esperaba —le dijo en voz baja la vendedora después de haber estado un rato observándole como queriendo recomponerse ante asombro de verle.

Kenny frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

—Lleva esta caja contigo y cuídala. No la pierdas por nada del mundo, ¿me has entendido? Ahora quiero que te marches de aquí y, por el bien de los dos, no me dirijas ni una sola palabra —inquirió severamente en otro susurro.

Dicho esto, la mujer se apartó, casi como si huyera de él, y siguió atendiendo a otros clientes. No volvió a mirarle siquiera. Parecía que estaba ignorándolo premeditadamente. Kenny salió del puesto sintiéndose consternado, se aproximó hasta Karen quien había estado contemplando la escena a una prudente distancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Kenny?

—No lo sé —dijo todavía atolondrado—. La verdad que no lo sé. Ni siquiera dejó que le pagara la cajita.

Karen miró el objeto, rodeó los ojos y carcajeó divertida. —¡Por Dios, Kenny! Nadie pagaría ni un dólar por una cajita de música tan hecha polvo. Seguro que le hiciste un favor a la vendedora por deshacerse de algo tan inservible como eso.

Kenny se llevó enseguida a Karen del mercadillo tal y como le había pedido aquella extraña mujer. A la noche siguiente, Kenny huyó de casa tras haber discutido con su borracho padre, recibiendo aquel puñetazo de su parte, y finalmente acabar amparado entre los brazos de Craig.

Durante los días siguientes, la obstinada melodía que nacía de la cajita relampagueaba constante sus sentimientos cada vez que la escuchaba. Al cabo de varios días viviendo en secreto en la habitación de Craig, a sabiendas de los amplios conocimientos de éste para con la música, Kenny decidió enseñarle la cajita. Fue escuchar los primeros acordes y Craig ya sabía qué canción era. El joven le aclaró a Kenny que la versión musical de la cajita no era otra sino _Fly me to the Moon_ de Frank Sinatra. Entonces Craig le puso la melodía original. Kenny se sintió terriblemente consternado, pero feliz al escuchar la letra que hasta aquel momento desconocía. Incluso se le puso los pelos de punta. Cuando Craig levantó la aguja del reproductor de vinilos, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, en la cama. Craig volvió a darle rosca a la cajita de música y la abrió para escuchar la melodía de nuevo. Kenny se dio cuenta de que Craig había cerrado los ojos y esgrimía una casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras ponía sus sentidos en aquella tintineante versión. Parecía estar disfrutando del sonido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Kenny con curiosidad.

—Es… es de color índigo —respondió Craig con los ojos aún cerrados.

Kenny no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que se refería al color de la melodía. Habían pasado días desde que Craig le había confesado costosamente que era sinéstesico.

—¿Qué jodido color es ése?

Craig elaboró una sutil sonrisa a modo de desconcertante respuesta para Kenny.

—Es un añil profundo y oscuro pero a la vez es también muy brillante —le reveló Craig bajo un significado que prácticamente nadie comprendería—. Es mi color preferido porque es el más agradable de escuchar para mí.

Craig quedó como si reflexionara durante un lapsus de tiempo, después abrió sus almendrados ojos de ébano, elevó la cajita despacio y dejó que Kenny se contemplara en el espejo agrietado que había en el interior mientras el hilo musical proseguía. Kenny, en el reflejo del espejo, se topó con el magnético azul sideral que nacía de sus orbes.

—¿Así suena esta canción?

Craig lo observaba con taciturno deleite. Ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado; asintió.

—En su mayor parte. Me resultaría difícil explicártelo pues no todas las notas y armónicos suenan de la misma manera, ni en intensidad ni en timbre. Pero, sí —recalcó—, se podría decir que sí. Me resulta bastante extraño. Nunca me había ocurrido antes con nada parecido. Es como… como si esta melodía se centrara en destacar el sonido índigo sobre todo lo demás. Y, créeme, mantener una nota sin contaminarse por las demás es algo muy, muy difícil y poco frecuente.

—Así que eso quiere decir que mi cajita ha sido creada para que un tipo la hostia de raro y sexy como tú la escuche—dijo picaronamente mientras reptaba sobre Craig y lo besaba una y otra vez en la boca, en la mandíbula, en el cuello; en cada resquicio de piel que estuviera al alcance de sus ávidos labios.

Craig carcajeó con naturalidad ante tal ocurrencia, con sus manos frenando el ataque demoledor de besos para poder hablar. Sus rostros estaban separados por pocos milímetros. Él sobre Craig.

—Lo dudo mucho, Kenneth. Supongo que es pura casualidad que tu horrible cajita de chica suene así de bien.

Vuelta al presente y a su cruda realidad. El jabón siguió discurriendo por su piel hasta ser engullido por el sumidero de la ducha. Kenny frunció la cara intensamente, como cuando estaba confuso y quería gritar a pleno pulmón. No alcanzó decir nada pero el grito resonó adentro con atronadora fuerza. La temblorosa respiración y las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos le anunciaban un dolor palpable y claro. Su respiración reverberó entre las baldosas blancas. Si cada persona tuviera que pagar un dólar por permitirse llorar entre las cuatro paredes del baño, a día de hoy no habría bancos suficientes en este mundo para guardar semejante cantidad de dinero recaudado.

"_Últimamente lloro demasiado",_ pensó sacudiéndose un poco el cuello. "_¡Para! ¡Deja de llorar, joder! ¡Ya no eres un maldito crío!"_

Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Craig escuchando la melodía de la cajita, sentados en la cama, frente a él, acudió a su mente. Kenny se nubló de repente. La ansiedad le había infectado de pies a cabeza mientras que la felicidad que había hallado junto a Stan se rompía en mil cristales punzantes y todos sus miedos salían a la luz hiriéndole con emponzoñadas espinas que le hacían desear la muerte. Una muerte que nunca llegaría.

_"Tú no lloras por la cajita, admítelo. Lloras por Craig", s_entenció para sí duramente._ "Has sido incapaz de darle lo que te pedía. Algo tan sencillo como la comprensión, la confianza. Él quería estar contigo; él te quería de verdad. Y tú has hecho esto, has sido incapaz de olvidar el pasado. Como un idiota impertinente has seguido empecinándote en mirar hacia atrás queriendo revivir el tiempo."_

Apretó una mano contra su boca, con fuerza, cabizbajo, y se permitió llorar en silencio. Con el melodioso sonido de las gotas de agua dulce intercediendo por él.

_************__****__**жжжжжж**_  


Craig frenó el vehículo frente a la casa de los Broflovski. Se despidieron sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras. Finalmente, Kyle salió del interior del coche y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba entre las manos la camiseta de botones mojada y la sudadera añil de Craig puesta. Craig lo observó llegar hasta la puerta de entrada, con los brazos cruzados abrazándose a sí mismo a causa de la molesta humedad que había enfriado el aire tras la tormenta. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, Kyle se volvió, extendió una leve sonrisa en el rostro, una sencilla, hermosa y natural, de agradecimiento, y levantó la mano, sin sacudirla, para decirle adiós desde lejos.

En ese momento, Craig pernoctó cómo un floreciente cariño nacía dentro de él, con el nombre de aquel singular muchacho tatuado. No entendía cómo, en el ínfimo plazo de horas, sentía un nivel de cariño tan significativo por Kyle.

El viejo Chrysler de su padre Thomas surcaba por entre las cortinas de aire de la U.S. Route 34 de Colorado después de dejar la Carretera Local 7 de Lily Mountain en donde se asentaba próximo South Park. El irregular cuerpo de asfalto lo alejaba más y más. Con las manos aferradas al volante, no sabía exactamente adónde se dirigía ni por qué había escogido ir en dirección norte. Se había dejado llevar por el instinto. La ventanilla anexa a su asiento estaba abierta; por ella entraba un aire frígido que enfriaba e insensibilizaba su rostro. Las ráfagas entraban y movían su corto cabello negro como azabache. Con todo ello, le llegó el aroma a tierra mojada y el perfume particular de un bosque de coníferas. La sensación del frío arañando su cara le resultó agradable. No echó de menos su sudadera añil que el llamativo pecoso seguramente aún llevaría puesta. Craig estaba escapando de todo, pero sobre todo de sí mismo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Y qué mejor lugar para la reflexión que un coche en movimiento hacia ninguna parte. Una fuerza invisible en su interior gritaba con telúrica fuerza, para que se alejara, que huyera por breve espacio de tiempo de sus problemas, de huir de cualquier pensamiento que lo llevasen a Kenny. Lo quería fuera de él lo más pronto posible. Quería arrancarse el dolor a tiras como si se arrancara la piel. Quería extirpar el amor cual cirujano que empleando una incisión precisa corta la zona cancerosa.

Una señal poco llamativa le indicó que se estaba introduciendo en el pueblo de Estes Park. El encharcado asfalto le demostró que por allí también había alcanzado los estragos de la tormenta. Las colinas, teñidas en azul marino a causa de la noctámbula luz de la noche, se definían en trazados ondulantes formando mareas de cerros y fértiles valles de pajosa hierba alta. Al suroeste quedaban visibles, en eterna firmeza de permanencia, las Rocosas, ataviadas con su inextinguible manto de nieve. En dirección noroeste se erigía un bosque alpino por el que la carretera entraba y salía y, según se inclinaba el terreno y superar los dos mil metros de altitud, este bosque desaparecía y la tierra ascendía desnuda; un manto de rocas pedregoso y seco. Aquella ascensión piramidal de rocas conformaba la montaña Longs Peak, cuya cúspide besaba el cielo a cuatro kilómetros de altura. En dirección este, escondido entre las llanuras, apartado apenas unos kilómetros del pequeño pueblo de Estes Park, se encontraba el famoso _Stanley Hotel_. Craig lo pudo avistar desde lejos. No resultaba tan lóbrego como sí lo era su historia. Las luces doradas de pergamino atravesaban muchas de las ventanas anexadas a los muros de ladrillo del hotel encalado en blanca pintura. Frente a la fachada, una hilera completa de vehículos y autobuses estaban aparcados en un configurado orden. Estaba a reventar de personas.

El Stanley Hotel era famoso en todo Colorado porque se decía que en él habitaban fantasmas. Allí se grabó el film "_El Resplandor",_ basado en un libro de Stephen King en la época que era un buen escritor. Dicho film llevó a la fama las excentricidades psicótico-esquizoides que tan recurrentes eran en las interpretaciones de Jack Nicholson a lo largo de su carrera. En cualquier caso, un considerable número de turistas —sobre todo _freaks_, curiosos y amantes de lo paranormal— venía desde cualquier punto del país para dormir en aquel hotel de estilo neocolonial con la esperanza de toparse con una sábana transparente y flotante paseándose por los tétricos pasillos. Craig se había quedado más de una vez allí con sus amigos... salvo Tweek, quien nunca pisó aquel lugar ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello. En las veces que estuvo allí, Craig nunca presenció nada extraño. Sólo fue capaz de conseguir cochinas borrachera_s quinceañeras_ a base de cerveza de marca blanca y _destornilladores_ hechos de vodka barato rebajado con refresco de limón y mucho hielo.

Pensó en Tweek. El médico había pedido que lo dejaran descansar hasta el día siguiente. Craig se prometió que iría a verlo y le haría compañía. También pensó en Bradley Biggle. Aún desconcertado, Craig creía tácitamente que aquel muchacho de doble cara había tenido mucho que ver con la interrupción del ataque esquizofrénico de su mejor amigo. Asimismo, Craig entendía que había algo en ese _snob_ que realmente conectaba con Kenny en mil y una formas. Algo que era totalmente consciente desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Y Bradley sabía que él lo sabía, incluso, disfrutaba con ello; se lo había dado a entender abiertamente en la cafetería de los Tweak.

Pasó de largo el hotel paranormal y Estes Park. Avanzó su camino sin rumbo hacia el norte, por _Fall River Road._ Después de seis kilómetros sin rastro de evidencia humana, llegó a una pequeña gasolinera de veinticuatro horas. Paró en ella e hizo que le llenaran el depósito de gasolina. Habían varios coches estacionados cerca. En el otro extremo de la carretera que conectaba con la gasolinera había una amplia cuneta de tierra. Allí se alojaba un vehículo con las luces de contacto encendidas. En torno a él habían unos chavales que bebían alcohol y bailaban un estridente tema de _electronic body music_. EBM. De todos ellos destacaba una chica: llevaba media cabeza rapada al cero mientras que en la otra mitad crecía un largo cabello negro decorado con mechones verdes. La chica parecía estar sumida al efecto de alguna droga, posiblemente MDA. Metilendioxianfetamina. Su cuerpo se sacudía nerviosamente cedida por el ritmo cacofónico al estar narcotizada; la mirada entornada, extasiada como en un orgasmo infinito; ella se dejaba ahogar en el mar placentero del éxtasis químico y de pupilas dilatadas.

Craig entró sin más en la cafetería. El ambiente en sí y su composición respiraban cierto toque de los años cincuenta. Allí estaban dispersos varios clientes en el interior. Unos camioneros descansando de su jornada; dos góticos imbuidos en una conversación aburrida mientras bebían café y miraban con recelo a los extravagantes jóvenes _cyber_ que estaban fuera; una mujer hablando exasperada, casi llorando, con su amiga acompañante; y, por último, un anciano con pintas de vagabundo durmiendo en el asiento de una esquina. Era la una y cuarto de la mañana; la noche para todos ellos iba a ser eterna. Una bella señora de rasgos amerindios, de sonrisa deslumbrante y de tono de voz acogedor, le atendió tras la barra. Craig pidió un café y, mientras éste se preparaba, paseó por la tienda anexada a la cafetería. Paseó por el entramado que flanqueaban las estanterías. Golosinas y chocolatinas envueltas en plásticos brillantes de colores, cajas de galletas y dulces, _Cheesy Poofs_, neveras con bebidas y comidas preparadas, herramientas, juguetes, viejos peluches de Chimpokomon, películas —la gran mayoría _porno—,_ discos compactos de música comercial ya desfasada y el orondo dependiente observándole fijamente tras la caja.

Se acercó a la sección de periódicos, mapas y revistas. Fue pasando la vista por los titulares y se sintió profundamente asqueado. En ningún titular halló una buena noticia. Era como si el mundo se hubiera ido a la deriva de la maldad y el descontrol inminente. De repente vio algo llamativo entre la lapidaria enclave de noticias impresas; envuelto en un celofán que abrazaba los retazos de luz artificial, brillaba un mapa celeste. Al ser aquella zona un lugar de pronunciada altitud, era ideal para la observación de las estrellas. De entre los demás mapas de carretera, Craig quedó congelado, mirando inquietamente el mapa celeste plegado y envuelto y sintió el primer ramalazo de nostalgia. Cuando era niño su querida abuela materna le había regalado un telescopio y un mapa celeste unos meses antes de fallecer por un coágulo agravado en su cerebro. Craig lo había pegado como póster en su habitación y, empleando chinchetas, apuntaba los lugares del firmamento que había sido capaz de hallar empleando el telescopio. Con el tiempo, Craig aprendió a moverse por las estrellas a través de coordenadas, llegó a aprenderse de memoria las constelaciones como también supo orientarse utilizándolas hasta tener la capacidad de encontrarlas sin esfuerzo en el manto de la noche. A veces, en sus reflexiones inocentes de niño pequeño, no comprendía como el Universo, siendo tan enorme, apenas hiciese ruido, mientras que un planeta tan pequeño e insignificante como la Tierra fuese, en cambio, tan escandaloso. El mapa celeste, en pocos días, había quedado anegado de chinchetas. Cuando murió su abuela, la única persona de su familia que hasta entonces lo comprendía y no lo trataba diferente por su condición de sinéstesico, dejó de buscar estrellas, puso los pies en la tierra y probó el cruel sabor de la realidad; de lo efímero e insignificante que podía ser la vida de cualquier persona. El nombre de su abuela se convirtió en _tabú,_ cualquier recuerdo de ella también había sido vedado en el círculo familiar. Tras su muerte, nadie volvió a mencionarla en sus conversaciones. La tumba sólo se convirtió en una losa de mármol la cual se decoraba mensualmente con flores. Él no comprendió nunca estas reacciones. Y, si Craig mencionaba alguna anécdota agradable acerca de ella a sus padres, le rehuían como si trajera a la vida algo que debía quedar en el pasado, en los pensamientos. Craig tiró a la basura el mapa celeste con sus chinchetas aún puestas y guardó el telescopio en el desván para que el polvo se adueñara de él. ¿Para qué conocer estrellas lejanas si nunca sería capaz de conocer mínimanente el extraño mundo que pisaba? El mundo maravilloso se desplomó de pronto sobre su propio peso y el universo se convirtió en una imagen en negativo, en donde los colores reales eran los complementarios.

Su abuela murió, él endureció sus sentimientos con acero, construyó un muro alrededor y las ilusiones cándidas de su niñez murieron con ella.

Fue entonces, después de pasada la década, cuando los sentimientos de un _Craig-niño_ que habían dormido por muchos años dentro de él despertaron súbitamente. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, Craig pagó los seis dólares del mapa celeste y el coste de la gasolina. El café ya estaba esperándolo en el mostrador de la cafetería.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y bebió un sorbo mientras cogía el móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo. Vio una decena de llamadas perdidas de casa de sus padres y otros tantos mensajes instantáneos enviados por su hermana Ruby. No paraba de preguntarle en dónde demonios estaba. Con otro simple mensaje, Craig le respondió que estaba bien y que dormiría fuera de casa. A esas alturas, unos chillidos color lima provenientes de su madre nada más regresar al hogar no tendrían efecto alguno sobre él; de hecho, ni los tuvieron en el pasado, ni los tenían en el presente, ni los tendrían tampoco en el devenir futuro.

Una vez sentado de nuevo al volante, se quedó en silencio reflexionando en la noche. Los _cyber_ seguían bailando descontrolados y riendo delirantes a lo lejos. Encendió el motor. ¿Adónde puñetas iba a ir? Lo único que deseaba era largarse para siempre de South Park. Tenía cuarenta dólares y ocho centavos en la cartera. No podía permitirse ir demasiado lejos.

Craig exhaló un leve carcajeo de desidia. Enamorarse había sido una de las mayores estupideces que había cometido en toda su vida._ "¡Sabías perfectamente que ese chico albino no te convenía y aún así cediste!"_, se decía duramente. _"¿Dónde quedó el Craig que era capaz de soportar este mundo de mierda?". _

Únicamente, tras el paso de McCormick por su vida, había vuelto una cosa de su antigua rutina: su soledad. Pero esta soledad recién devuelta se estaba volviendo contra él de la manera más cruel. Se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que no había podido hacer en su vida y de lo que la vida no había hecho por él. Pensó que tal vez su función en la vida consistía simplemente en dejar los caminos a medias. La frustración lo embriagó de resentimiento. Y era en esos momentos, parado en una gasolinera, cuando comenzó a ser consciente de la forma en que había escogido encaminar su vida.

_O puede que tal vez no._

Quizá el hecho de haberse enamorado de Kenny no había salido de un hecho fortuito, sino en básica premeditación que había estado macerando al cabo del tiempo...

En South Park llovía muy a menudo. Al igual que en los pueblillos aislados de Escocia, de cada tres días, llovía dos. Y, normalmente, en uno nevaba o se desataba una brutal tormenta. Ante esta desafortunada sucesión de inclemencias climatológicas, el colegio del pueblo había construido un gimnasio para cobijar a los niños y así pudieran ellos practicar deportes en la hora de educación física. Lo construyeron en el mismo patio del recinto empleando unas dimensiones discretas. El interior del gimnasio se describía espacioso: una cancha de superficie pulida, como las de baloncesto, rodeada por una gradería de escalones grandes y una lengua de escaleras descendentes que conectaban con la entrada. La techumbre era a dos aguan en la que, para su edificación, se habían empleado materiales plásticos y hierros resistentes. Con lo cual, el gimnasio por dentro era una auténtica fuente de ecos que resonaban sólidamente y se expandían bajo idéntica fuerza por el aire, como una gran ola que crece y se enrosca furiosamente antes de chocar y morir contra las rocas de una costa.

Craig, desde niño, odiaba aquel gimnasio. Era una máquina de tortura para él. Imaginaos un lugar repleto de chavales ruidosos, golpeando balones contra un suelo duro y resbaladizo, con las zapatillas resbalando y chirriando sobre éste, el profesor vociferando para que hicieran tal serie de también ruidosos ejercicios. Gritos, saltos, golpes, más y más ruido… demasiado ruido estancado, rebotando contra un tejado que elevaba aún más la intensidad de todo residuo sonoro. Si para una persona normal pudiera resultar incómodo, sería más que insufrible para un chaval que había nacido con un sistema auditivo sumamente frágil y refinado que, por una alteración neurológica congénita, se había desarrollado también en el campo de la visión, viendo vibraciones sonoras de colores._ Sinestesia audiovisual. _

—¿Dónde se ha metido tu primo, Marsh? —había preguntado el profesor de Educación Física a Stan. Momento en que sólo eran chiquillos de tercer grado y Craig, por su incontrolable conducta, se había visto obligado a repetir curso.

—Está fuera, profesor. Craig no quiere entrar —respondió el pequeño Stanley, de ocho años, con la típica voz enfática de un niño lleno de energía.

Un Craig de casi nueve años, efectivamente, estaba fuera pegado contra la pared exterior, cobijándose de la lluvia bajo el alero metalizado del gimnasio, justamente alejado de la puerta de entrada. Él no iba a entrar. No quería entrar en esa máquina de ruido que era para él aquel edificio. Escuchó las pisadas duras del profesor chocar contra la escalinata y salir por la entrada. El profesor se acercó a paso decidido y lo miró con total molestia.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, eh? ¿Piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te viene en gana y ya está? ¡Pues conmigo la llevas claro, chaval! —lo tomó del brazo sin emplear fuerza y tiró de él para que entrara en el gimnasio—. ¡En mi clase harás lo que yo te diga y punto! ¡Vamos, entra ya de una buena vez y compórtate como una persona civilizada!

Craig comenzó a tirar intensamente para zafarse de la mano que lo retenía cuando atravesó el umbral y el ruido del interior que escapaba como un embudo por allí pegó duro en su visión. Como el aroma de un perfume fuerte que llega de un ramalazo al sentido del olfato, produciendo mareos y ganas de vomitar. Craig se tensó como un gato y empezó a tirar hacia atrás, huyendo de aquel eco infernal de voces, ruidos y colores estridentes. Las sienes le palpitaban anunciando la pronta llegada de la migraña que se estaba formando tras sus párpados. Los demás niños seguían jugando al baloncesto sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Craig pudo atisbar entre los forcejeos con el profesor a Stan, jugando divertido al baloncesto con los demás niños. Había pasado la pelota a Kyle que encestó sin problema con un triple. Los niños del equipo se abrazaron juntos para celebrarlo. Chillaban de alegría, en tonos amarillos y naranjas, con cánticos. Kyle y Stan se habían abrazado mientras saltaban rodeados por sus compañeros de equipo que también saltaban y fastidiaban con cortes de manga al grupo contrario liderado por Cartman.

¡El dulce, bueno y simpático de Stanley Marsh querido por todos!

Stanley Marsh, que se parecía físicamente él, era a su vez lo que Craig no podía ser.

Craig odiaba ser, de los dos, la cara oculta de la luna: el problemático, el conflictivo, el asocial, el frío, el incomprendido, el que todo el mundo apartaba de lado con cierto temor. Las comparaciones siempre fueron odiosas para Craig y él las sufrió en su propia piel cuando la gente lo comparaba con Stan desde que tenía uso de razón para denigrarle, para hacerle daño. ¿Por qué enfocaba su odio a Stan? En el fondo, Stan no tenía la culpa. Éste siempre le había demostrado un incondicional afecto. Eran los demás, los mayores y los niños, los que hicieron que lo odiase.

Pero nadie comprendía nada. Desde la muerte de su abuela nadie se esforzó por comprenderlo; ni siquiera sus padres. Ellos actuaron como si su sinestesia no existiese. Nadie fuera de su familia nunca se preguntó por qué se comportaba mal, el porqué de su rebeldía, de su personalidad conflictiva. Craig aprendió con el tiempo que a la gente no le importaba quién era sino lo que aparentaba ser.

—¡Vamos, entra ya! ¡Ya podrías ser como tu primo, maldita sea, es más pequeño que tú y no se comporta de esta manera! —seguía empujándole el profesor más enfadado que antes.

—¡No! —gritó sin importarle el doloroso eco rojizo que vendría después—. ¡Suéltame, joder! ¡No quiero entrar!

La escena festiva de la cancha calló abruptamente y los niños contemplaron con pasmoso asombro la escena. Sintió los ojos clarísimos de Stan desde abajo, clavados en él. Craig sintió que se miraba a sí mismo desde los ojos de su primo. Forzado por la mano de su profesor, Craig tuvo que bajar una a una las escaleras hasta alcanzar la cancha. Muchos de los chiquillos comenzaron a reírse y a mofarse de él. El eco de coloridas voces aglomeradas hizo que se retorciera de dolor a causa de la migraña. Craig creyó que se desmayaría y se desplomaría contra el suelo del dolor. Vio a Tweek por el rabillo del ojo, observándolo triste y con ojos compasivos. Era el único que no se mofaba de su situación. En vez de eso, parecía entristecerse por su suerte.

En un movimiento rápido, Craig, que se había convertido en un animalillo salvaje e indefenso, propinó una patada en una de las pantorrillas de profesor. En acto reflejo el profesor lo soltó pegando un alarido y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionase, Craig corrió subiendo escaleras a toda prisa y saliendo como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la salida.

—¡Craig! —escuchó gritar tras él. Pero no se paró a mirar. Sonaba igual que su propia voz. Puede que una voz más aniñada, con otro acento y más enfatizada—. ¡Espérame, Craig!

La lluvia caía sobre la tierra en forma de copiosas y gordas gotas. En su fuga hacia ninguna parte, Craig resbaló y cayó de bruces contra el mojado suelo de asfalto del patio. Una acogedora mano caliente trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, Craig miró hacia arriba y sus ojos castaños oscuros dieron con la bondad del mirar diáfano del pequeño Stanley. La lluvia caía sobre ellos y Craig sintió que ellos eran sólo dos jodidas gotas de agua más para los superficiales ojos de aquel mundo.

_"¿Por qué no puedo jugar como él, divertirme como él y como todos los demás?",_ se preguntaba mientras se contemplaban a los ojos. "_¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo el que sufra con esta carga?"_

Profundamente dolido por no poder ser un niño normal, Craig se deshizo bruscamente de la afable mano de su primo.

—¡Apártate de mí! ¡No me toques! —sus lágrimas se camuflaron con el agua de lluvia.

Los ojillos de Stan se ablandaron. —Craig, yo… Yo sólo quiero ayudarte. Eres importante para mí.

La migraña apenas le dejaba pensar. Craig se levantó del suelo sin ayuda de nadie y en arrebato, empujó violentamente a Stan contra el suelo.

—¡Yo no quiero que me ayudes! —con la ira creciendo en su pecho, Craig gritó—: ¡Te odio! ¿Me has escuchado bien, imbécil? ¡Te odio!

El niño tirado en el suelo lo miró incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría. Craig se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Salió por una de las portezuelas que dejaba el conserje abierta sin querer durante las horas lectivas de clase en sus venidas y llegadas. El colegio estaba edificado en la parte alta del pueblo. Craig no bajó por la calle por temor a que algún adulto lo viera fuera de clase; en cambio, bajó por un sendero de tierra embarrado a causa de la lluvia y que llevaba hasta las contadas casas que conformaba aquel pueblo de colores. Llegó a un muro de piedra con abundante vegetación. Se asomó y vio desde allí el desértico parque infantil del pueblo. Craig llegó hasta él y buscó cobijo en uno de los tres tubos lúdicos, grandes y superpuestos, dos abajo y uno arriba, que se encontraban en la zona de juegos para que los niños se escondieran en ellos. Se resguardó en el más alto. La lluvia seguía percutiendo fuera mientras que la luz del mediodía se tornaba nocturna a causa de los nubarrones. Craig temblaba de frío y de dolor. La migraña persistía pero el silencioso parque consiguió que sus sentidos retomaran poco a poco el cauce de la normalidad.

Estando solo, rompió a llorar, se quitó el chullo añil empapado y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, como si quisiera atragantarse con su dolor y ocultarse del mundo que tanto detestaba. Se recostó contra la curvatura del tubo. Permaneció así durante minutos, luego, casi anestesiado de cansancio, su respiración comenzó a relajarse hasta que el llanto finalmente huyó de su cuerpo. Sus manos quedaron reposadas en su regazo. No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo permaneció quieto, adormilado y en silencio, dejándose llevar por el sonido de la lluvia. Cuando abrió los ojos vio un niño flaco como un palillo, desnutrido y más bajito que él analizándolo muy de cerca con la mirada; a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Craig se topó con un rostro prácticamente cubierto por la capucha de un anorak naranja. Sólo fue capaz de atisbar a la perfección dos iris color índigo endiabladamente intensos y brillantes. Supo enseguida de quién se trataba: era Kenneth Stuart, el hijo mediano de los McCormick, de siete años de edad. Prácticamente dos años más pequeño que él. Kenny era el chiquillo pobre que siempre andaba jugando con Stan, Cartman y Kyle. Sobre todo con Stan. Craig se sentó y se apartó un poco, poniendo un margen de separación entre ellos. Luego bajó la cabeza en acto fugaz para deshacerse de la humedad de su rostro a causa de las lágrimas. Craig se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ese niño allí observándolo? ¿Lo habría visto llorar? ¿Cómo es que no lo había oído llegar? Cuando se desembarazó de cualquier evidencia de que había estado llorando, Craig volvió a conectar sus ojos con aquel mirar tan peculiar.

_—¿Mphmf pmfhfmpfmf?_ —dijo la voz de dibujo animado de aquel niño, sin cambiar de postura. Craig apenas le pudo entender al estar hablando dentro de su gruesa y pesada capucha que le tapaba la boca.

—¿…Qué has dicho?

_—Mph_ _phf mphmf pmfhmpfmf_.

Craig se quedó en silencio sin lograr entenderlo. El chiquillo sí que pareció comprender su mutismo, por lo que resopló molesto y, de un sólo gesto, se echó para atrás la capucha anaranjada y dejar así al descubierto su rostro y su alborotada pelambrera plateada. Luego rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y le extendió un pequeño paquete colorido y redondo envuelto en plástico.

—Te estoy preguntando que si quieres un caramelo.

Craig quedó tan ahogado de la conmoción que le provocó ver por primera vez el rostro de Kenny que no le prestó atención a sus palabras. Jamás creyó que aquel niño pudiera ser tan… tan _extrañamente_ hermoso. Era como un ángel caído del cielo a pesar de su delgadez a causa de la dura pobreza en la que vivía. Pelo rubísimo como los rayos del sol, piel lechosa, sin rastro alguno de melanina, brillante, de mejillas sonrosadas como la cáscara de los melocotones, tenía los ojos algo separados y oblicuos, curiosamente grandes en comparación a los de una persona normal, pero que hacían juego en su cara de dibujo animado. ¡Y esos dientecillos de leche tan chiquitos como brillantes perlas!

Lo estuvo mirando fruto del paroxismo por tendidos segundos, hipnotizado y cautivado hasta en lo más profundo de su alma. Se olvidó incluso del dolor, de la sinestesia, de la migraña y de sí mismo.

En respuesta Kenny carcajeó coqueto y levantó media ceja, dejando entrever osada picardía en su actitud a pesar de su cortísima edad:

—Oye, no me mires como si quisieras darme por culo.

Craig en ese momento no entendió ni de lejos lo que podría significar _dar por culo._ Kenny rió divertido y con más ganas al ver la cara de incomprensión total de Craig. Cuando la transparente risa azulada del albino cesó, sintió que descendía del séptimo cielo. Aquel sonido celestial de la risa de aquel niño era como un antídoto para su migraña y su tristeza entera. Craig, sin poderlo evitar le sonrió débilmente; cedido totalmente a responder con una para entregársela a ese niño bendecido por los cielos.

Sin pedir permiso ni nada que se le pareciera, Kenny se sentó a su lado, prácticamente pegándose a él como una lapa a una roca. Una mano enguantada se alzó ante su cara con el caramelo de antes sujeto.

—Ten, cógelo. Es de naranja; mi preferido.

Craig aceptó el caramelo un tanto indeciso, sin decir nada, lo desenvolvió del envoltorio y se lo llevó a la boca. Era un caramelo extremadamente azucarado y, por ello, delicioso. Teniendo tan cerca a Kenny comprendió que el olor del chico era el mismo que el de aquel caramelo. Se preguntó si era normal y saludable oler a cosas dulces todo el tiempo.

—Gracias —dijo Craig al cabo de un rato.

Kenny le sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la oquedad circular del tubo, seguía cayendo un fuerte chaparrón. Éste calzaba unas botas de lluvia llenas de barro. Se describían viejas, muy desgastadas y eran unas tallas más grandes que los _piececitos_ que protegían. Observó cómo Kenny se quitaba esas botas y dejaba al descubierto los _piececitos_ que había adivinado Craig que Kenny tendría, éstos estaban abrigados con calcetines. Kenny dejó las botas de lluvia aparte. Craig advirtió un tomate en el calcetín del pie derecho de Kenny. A través de él se veía el pequeño dedito gordo moverse divertido, como si lo estuviera saludando. Kenny carcajeó y Craig carcajeó con él.

—Quítate esas zapatillas llenas de barro y esa chaqueta mojada.

Craig le hizo caso y lo aparcó todo a un lado. Podría haberle pedido que fuera hasta la Patagonia saltando a la pata coja que hubiera ido sin pensárselo dos veces. Kenny sonrió satisfecho, se quitó el anorak y lo extendió sobre los dos. Era un anorak tan grande que los cubrió hasta quedar abrigados en su tela calentita. Poco a poco, con el calor de ambos sostenido en el anorak, Craig dejó de temblar de frío.

Era agradable lo poco hablador que era el _curioso_ hijo de los McCormick. Era como si ellos dos sólo necesitaran la mirada para hablarse. De hecho, se estaban mirando sin decir ni una sola palabra. No logró describir con exactitud la forma con que Kenny lo miraba, pero era algo semejante a la curiosidad. Kenny encogió las piernas y éstas se ocultaron dentro del anorak. Craig hizo lo mismo; sin embargo, mitad de su pies en calcetines quedaron por fuera.

—Pues sí que eres alto, tío —le soltó Kenny con otro mar de límpida risa.

—Claro. Soy mayor que tú.

—Ya lo sé —le contestó según hacía rodar sus extravagantes ojos—. Tú estás repitiendo tercer grado con nosotros.

Kenny metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se merendó un caramelo de naranja en un santiamén. Craig terminó con el suyo y, de repente, escuchó las hambrientas tripas de su acompañante. Craig gateó varios pasos hasta acercarse a su mochila, la abrió y sacó una bolsa, seguidamente regresó al lado de Kenny, quien lo seguía mirando con curiosidad. Craig se cobijó de nuevo a su lado, abrigado en su enorme anorak de naranja chillón. Seguidamente abrió la bolsita de plástico: tenía un zumo de uva y un sándwich de crema de cacahuete que le había preparado su madre para el recreo. Lo partió en dos y le tendió una mitad a Kenny.

Kenny sacudió la cabeza y apartó con sumo rechazo la de Craig que llevaba el trozo de sándwich.

—No quiero.

Craig sabía por qué negaba su petición. Él comprendía lo difícil que era ser un objeto de burla por parte de los demás. Sin decir nada, asió la mano de Kenny con su mano libre, tranquilamente y sin movimientos bruscos, y le dispuso la mitad del sándwich en la palma. La mano enguantada de Kenny que Craig sostenía era la mitad en tamaño que la suya. Craig deseó verle esas pequeñitas manos sin esos gruesos y feos guantes marrones. Odiaba el marrón: era un sonido triste y no pegaba en la imagen pura de aquel hermoso albino. En él debía poblar el naranja en contraste de su remanente azul luciferino. Luego Craig dejó de mirarle y se concentró en mordisquear su parte. Si seguía mirándolo así acabaría por desgastarlo.

Comieron en silencio y se bebieron el zumo entre los dos.

—¿Te has escapado de gimnasia? —le preguntó finalmente Kenny, hablándole bajito, y sin mirarle.

Sí, puede que la palabra exacta fuese _"escapar",_ porque era eso lo que exactamente había hecho. Craig asintió con la cabeza. Recordó al instante que Kenny había estado en clase pero, en la hora de gimnasia, había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le he dado una patada al profesor, _Kenneth._

Kenny quedó en silencio, como estremecido por algo que había dicho. Luego, silbó. —Qué putada.

—Se podría decir que sí. ¿Y tú por qué te has escapado? —susurró Craig cambiando de tema.

—Porque no tengo el uniforme de gimnasia —le respondió con sinceridad—. Hoy no tengo ganas de que se rían de mí por...

Kenny no terminó la frase, callando de repente. Craig la pudo construir en su cabeza: "_…por ser pobre."_

Quedaron uno pegado al otro durante largo rato, escuchando juntos la unión del cielo con la tierra a través de las gotas de lluvia. El calor fue agradable y el cansancio emocional recayó en Craig quien no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido y pudo sentir que Kenny también dormía. Llegó un momento en que sintió la cabecita hecha a bases de cabellos hechos luz del niño quedar apoyada sobre su hombro y una mano enguantada cobijarse en el calor de la suya. Algunos mechones blanquecinos hacían leves cosquillas contra su cuello por cada respiración emitida. Cuando despertó, la lluvia ya había mermado y los débiles rayos del sol estiraban, como largos brazos, por entre las parcas nubes, hasta tocar la tierra y calentarla. Las charcas reflejaban el arco iris que se había formado en el cielo. Los pajarillos cantaban.

Craig sintió frío. Kenny ya no estaba allí.

La carretera norte seguía solitaria a las dos de la mañana. El Chrysler bramaba con fuerza a pesar de su antigüedad. La carrocería estaba llena de abolladuras, la noche también. Entró en un túnel. La luces del mismo emitían rayos de luz dorados que parecían ser disparados por ametralladoras.

Imágenes de su niñez habían asaltado a Craig en la madrugada.

* * *

**_FIN CAPÍTULO XIII._**

_Dedico este capítulo a todos lo que son la cara oculta de la luna. ;)_

_Intentaré responder a los reviews y mensajes que me habéis dejado del cap. anterior esta misma tarde. Un abrazo :)._

_**NOTA:** _Capítulo revisado y ligeramente modificado el día 22 de Abril de 2014.


	15. Cap XIV Shadowplay

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. (:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV. Shadowplay.  
**

_"[El Hombre] Esquiva con hábil treta los flechazos del hielo astuto y el chubasco importuno que no dejan parar al cielo raso. Su avance no detiene azar alguno, y no hay dolencia que le salga al paso que a soslayar no acierte. De sólo un mal no escapa: de la muerte."_

_Antígona_, Sófocles.

******************жжжжжж**

Craig intentaba dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño ni un sólo minuto. Los punzantes dolores a causa de la migraña martilleaban duramente sus sienes. Recordó cómo unas horas antes había escuchado aquella _voz_ a modo de eco lejano; semejante a una tenue psicofonía llamarlo por su nombre.

"_Craig._"

Sí, la recordaba claramente. Era una voz lejana pero dicha desde muy de cerca, casi pegada a sus oídos. Un susurro ínfimo del tamaño de un agujero de gusano por el cual el tiempo se escurría sigilosamente. Fue entonces cuando Kyle lo llamó al móvil y lo despertó del trance en el que había quedado ahogado. Después de aquello, dicha voz dejó de manifestarse. Creyendo ser obra de su imaginación, había optado por no pensar más en ella... hasta ahora.

La televisión de su habitación llevaba encendida toda la madrugada en un canal sin sintonizar. Líneas horizontales negras y puntitos grises granulados aparecían intermitentemente en la pantalla como pequeños fantasmas buscando su segundo de gloria. Le era agradable la temblorosa luz que emitía el televisor, de un color azulado, al ser más sereno que el contumaz brillo amarillento de las bombillas. Había también una botella de bourbon vacía en la mesilla de noche.

Del reproductor de vinilos, a volumen muy bajo, sonaba el tema _Shadowplay_ del elepé _Unknown Pleasures_ de Joy Division; su vinilo fetiche.

_"I was moving through the silence,__  
without motion, waiting for you.  
In a room, without a window, __in the corner,_

_I found truth."_

La cajita de música perteneciente al misterioso joven descansaba en el escritorio. Ése era el objeto que más estimaba Kenneth Stuart McCormick: una cajita de música hecha en madera sin barnizar, como las antiguas. La rareza es que aquella madera poseía un bonito matiz _azul._ Como si la madera fuese de ese color; sin ser pintada ni nada por el estilo. Craig dudó en que existieran árboles de madera azul. En cualquier caso era bastante bonita, cuadrada, sin decoraciones _de chica_, muy sencilla. Únicamente despuntaba en la parte trasera el brillo plateado de la manilla. En el interior sólo había algunos compartimentos divididos por tiras de la misma madera que componía el objeto. Cuando se daba cuerda y se abría la tapa el tema _Fly me to the Moon_ comenzaba a sonar.

Kenny la había traído consigo desde que comenzó a quedarse a dormir con él. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, Craig había visto cómo el chico la abría y escuchaba un trocito de la melodía. En la cajita Kenny no guardaba nada. Estaba totalmente vacía.

Durante el transcurso de la madrugada, de vez en cuando, Craig posó varias veces sus ojos negros en ella desde la cama, ¿qué se supone que haría ahora con ella? Una buena parte de él decía que la hiciera pedazos y así vengarse infantilmente de su despecho hacia Kenny.

La idea de hacerla estallar contra una pared permaneció en su mente durante, tal vez, demasiado tiempo.

Doblado en sí mismo sobre la cama, con las manos ocultando su rostro, se sentía como un ave al que le habían amputado las alas. El dolor batía naciente en su cabeza y descendía por el sistema nervioso hacia su columna, recorriéndola de cabo a rabo, sin piedad, para luego extenderse sin reservas por todo el cuerpo en una invasión flemática y silenciosa. Ni el abuso de alcohol había logrado ayudarle a sobrellevar el dolor. Se levantó de la cama y cayó contra el suelo cedido a la debilidad de su propio cuerpo. En cuanto pudo reincorporarse se dirigió tambaleando al baño anexo a su habitación, buscó el frasquito de _Sumatriptán_ líquido y, seguidamente, de la cajonera sacó un pequeño neceser médico. De dentro escogió una jeringuilla virgen metida en su hermético envoltorio de plástico de entre las otras tantas que había y una tira de goma elástica. Craig había desechado la idea de tomar pastillas ya que su efecto tardaría dos horas y no estaba como para aguantar ese largo plazo de tiempo. Así que, con las manos temblorosas pero actuando con rapidez, Craig sustrajo a partir de la jeringuilla el líquido que componía el _Sumatriptán,_ que utilizaba cuando la migraña adquiría un matiz infernal. Una vez preparada la inyección, ató en torno a su brazo derecho la goma, apretó el puño de la mano varias veces hasta conseguir dar con una vena en el interior del codo. Puso el máximo nivel de concentración y precisión a pesar de estar ebrio. El líquido frío entró poco a poco en la vena, confluyéndose con la sangre que discurría en ella. No se quejó a pesar del fuerte dolor que sentía. Una vez el líquido dentro, sustrajo la aguja, la aparcó sobre el lavabo, tirándola, y desanudó la tira de goma.

Veinte minutos.

Sólo debía esperar veinte minutos para que el tratamiento hiciera efecto en su organismo y se llevara la migraña lejos, tal vez dirección a las estrellas.

Directamente abrió el grifo de la bañera hasta llenarla de agua muy caliente. Decidió que lo mejor era sudar todo el alcohol que había ingerido. Mientras escuchaba el verdoso sonido del chorro de agua chocando contra el agua contenida y el vibrante aunque tenue eco anaranjado de la música, comenzó a desvestirse, prácticamente arrancándose la ropa que no se había quitado cuando llegó a su hogar. Al cabo de los primeros minutos de inmersión, Craig comenzó a sudar, expulsando la toxicidad del alcohol que había utilizado como analgésico para su confusión y la creciente agonía almacenada en su espíritu. Los aguijoneados achaques de migraña comenzaron a ser menos intensos y mortíferos para su cerebro. La vista dejó de estar nublada. Sólo la luz azulada del televisor iluminaba la casi imperiosa penumbra que lo envolvía y llegaba hasta el baño. Su sombra epiléptica parpadeaba reflejándose en la luz lejana de la pantalla del televisor y quedaba tatuada en las baldosas en una secuencia de efímeros segundos. De la bañera nacía una lívida emanación de vapor de agua que hacía humedecer el aire. A los diez minutos comenzó a sentir la mejoría que tanto ansiaba: la cabeza descansando contra el cómodo borde de la bañera y los párpados poco a poco convirtiéndose en plomo. Finalmente, se vio invadido por un sopor almibarado, narcotizante…

…y quedó dormido.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

El fragmento de Carretera Local 7 próxima a _Lily Mountain y_ que pasaba por South Park estaba despejado a las cinco de la mañana. Stuart McCormick conducía de vuelta a casa en su vieja camioneta. Acercó la botella de whiskey tirada en el asiento del copiloto, desenroscó la tapa con cierta dificultad al manejar con el volante y dio un trago largo hasta saciarse, casi como si estuviera bebiendo agua. Iba borracho, con una dipsomanía incapaz de saciarse con nada. El aire que entraba por la ventanilla bajada refrescaba su cara somnolienta hasta dejarla gélida como un puñado de nieve. Aquel fragmento de carretera estaba adosado a la falda de una pronunciada colina y, desde su asiento, más allá de la barrera salvavidas, se veía la profunda hondonada que descendía ladera abajo, repleta de arbustos y abetos dispersos.

Stuart no fue consciente de que se iba quedando dormido al volante. Sus párpados caían pesadamente sobre sus ojos castaños. El coche comenzó a ocupar el carril contrario.

Un sobresalto y enderezó la dirección.

Dio un buen trago de whiskey para quitarse el sueño de encima. Carraspeó debido al ardor que le produjo cuando bajó por su garganta y se limpió con el dorso de una mano el hilillo líquido que bajaba por una de sus comisuras. Se había prometido dejar la bebida mil veces pero, por inercia, había vuelto a las andadas. No podía evitarlo: sentía que el alcohol era la única escapatoria que aliviaba el pesar de su propia existencia. Stuart comprendió que había seguido el mismo camino que su padre, un camino que detestó y que se había prometido no imitar. Él quería ser un hombre ejemplar, un padre ejemplar para sus hijos, un marido ejemplar. Pero todo había quedado en una mala versión utópica de conducta humana. No supo sobreponerse de sus demonios ni mirar hacia el futuro con optimismo. Se sentía culpable, sobre todo por no ser la persona indicada para Carol. Si la situación de su familia estaba degradada y rota en múltiples pedazos era exclusivamente por su culpa. ¿_Pero qué podía hacer_? Él no podía escapar de su realidad ni de su pasado. Él se había sentido culpable desde el día en que nació mientras que su madre fallecía a causa del parto. Su padre no se lo perdonó, y Stuart tampoco se perdonó a sí mismo. Aún se sentía culpable.

Su conciencia lo amonestaba y lo torturaba sin compasión desde que tenía razón de ser.

Pensó en Kenny. Su querido y misterioso ángel. ¿Cuántas veces había achacado su infelicidad a ese niño tan insólito que tenía como hijo? Habían sido tantas las veces que había perdido la cuenta; sin embargo, el pequeño nunca perdió la esperanza de ganarse su afecto. A diferencia de su primogénito, Kevin McCormick, que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se largó de South Park, Kenny era una persona madura, de ideas claras. Se partía el lomo trabajando y estudiando y, lo poco que ganaba, lo ingresaba en la cuenta para pagarles deudas acumuladas, en facturas y alimentos. El chiquillo se desvivía de amor por ellos. Por Karen, por Carol y, también, por él.

Pero Stuart vivía con la carga de saber que Kenny no era su hijo. Y esa idea lo perturbó desde que fue consciente de ello. Algo que Kenny conocía a medias. Su hijo no era _normal. _De hecho, aparte del aura misteriosa y oscura que envolvía su nacimiento, Kenny no podía morir. Renacía a partir de Carol. Stuart había presenciado, con espanto, cómo el vientre de su mujer crecía vertiginosamente hasta ponerse de parto tras cada muerte de Kenny. Una muerte que nadie recordaba salvo ellos. Esquelas y papeles jurídicos donde se verificaban estos fallecimientos, desaparecían. Y la tumba que atestiguaban dichas muertes de Kenny desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Ni tumba, ni ataúd con los supuestos restos... Nada de nada. Kenny murió en muchas ocasiones y la historia se repetía: Carol volvía a quedar encinta en pocos minutos y daba a luz a un Kenny que no despertaría hasta alcanzar en unas horas la edad y el cuerpo que tenía antes de morir. Stuart no supo sobrellevar esta situación; era una carga demasiado grande. Era algo maravilloso saber que su hijo estaba a salvo de la muerte, pero eso no le hacía evitar sentirse atemorizado. Buscó explicaciones en su mujer y ésta parecía comprender tan poco como él. Otras veces, en vez de morir, el chico era capaz de revivirse él solo, curando sus heridas mediante su propia regeneración.

La confusión creció cuando el hijo de los Biggle, un jovencito semejante a Kenny, apareció en su casa hacía diez años y los obligó a permanecer en silencio y no contar a nadie por nada del mundo lo que le ocurría a Kenny. Debían mantenerlo como el más oscuro de los secretos, porque si no, se jugarían la vida.

¡Que le partiera un rayo si Stuart no intentó sobrellevar la situación! Le iba demasiado grande; sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura. Fue entonces cuando se refugió, como siempre, en el alcohol hasta convertirlo en su única razón de existencia. La pobreza los atacó con sus afiladas uñas sobre sus gargantas hambrientas. Las discusiones con su mujer fueron el pan de cada día, donde Kenny normalmente era el epicentro de la discusión. Kevin fomentó su odio contra Kenny al ver el decaimiento familiar. Kevin achacaba la mala situación de sus vidas por culpa del albino. Asimismo, Kenny fue la causa por la que Kevin acabó por largarse de casa y no volver. Su hija Karenina, sin embargo, permaneció al lado de Kenny de manera incondicional, al igual que Carol. Kenny parecía una figura estoica. Aguantaba todo en silencio y buscaba la manera de demostrarle que valía como hijo.

Hacía justamente un mes que había tenido la última discusión. Todo tuvo lugar cuando discutió con Carol estando muy borracho. La culpó con una furia inmensa, que jamás creyó tener hacia la persona que más amaba en la vida. Pero así fue: el alcohol no perdona ni al ser más querido. Estando Stuart fuera de control, intentó apaciguar su rabia contra ella de una bofetada, pero Kenny apareció de repente y se interpuso entre ambos, frenando así su ataque y empujándolo lejos. En ese instante, Stuart no vio en Kenny nada más que la causa de su infelicidad. Fue hacia el muchacho cegado por la ira y cerró el puño, golpeándole con fuerza contra una de sus adolescentes mejillas. Siendo más pequeño y débil que él, Kenny se precipitó contra el suelo. Un afilado silencio desgarró el aire hasta conseguir que fuera denso y pesara entre las cuatro sucias paredes de la cocina.

Kenny se levantó con ayuda de Carol. Los oblicuos ojos del muchacho lo miraron bajo una tristeza indescriptible. Luego se desprendió despacio de entre los brazos de su mujer y se aproximó.

—Papá…

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames papá! —le había vociferado Stuart en alta dosis de ira—. ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ¡Para mí no eres más que un monstruo que nos ha jodido la vida! ¿Te enteras?

Kenny tragó saliva y enmudeció. Agachó la mirada buscando cobijo en el desgastado suelo de parqué. De fondo, ellos escucharon los espasmódicos sollozos de Carol, ésta incapaz de pronunciar palabra de entre sus labios trémulos. Sintiéndose profundamente dolido, Kenny salió de su casa disparado y sin mirar atrás.

Después de tal nefasto momento, Stuart no había vuelto a ver a Kenny. Sabía que seguía trabajando en la librería de los Glenn e iba a clase, incluso seguía enviando dinero a Karen para ayudarlos con las facturas de la casa; sin embargo, no sabía en qué lugar pasaba las noches y si estaría bien. Pensó que posiblemente estaría quedándose en la casa de alguno de sus amigos. Quizá con el hijo de los Marsh, pues era con quien normalmente paraba Kenny. En cualquier caso, Stuart no podía negar que no se preocupaba por él. Le preocupaba… y mucho.

Stuart se sentía afligido. Muy arrepentido. Kenny no era un monstruo, sino un milagro tanto para Carol como para él, y no por poseer una habilidad sobrehumana, sino porque habían criado a un niño que se preocupaba por ellos; algo mucho más insólito en la vida de hoy en día. Se odió profundamente. Debía haberlo visto así desde que lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos. Él quería aquel chiquillo, fuese o no su hijo, y a expensas de quién o quién no podía ser, ángel o demonio, a Stuart ya no le importaba.

—No está bien —se decía—. No está bien lo que he le he hecho a mi muchacho. No está bien, ¡maldita sea! Yo soy el único que ha tenido la culpa de la desgracia que hay en mi familia. ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy el culpable!

Stuart quería que Kenny regresara, que volviera a ser parte de la familia.

Fue entonces cuando Stuart encontró la solución que necesitaba: nada más arribase el día con su luz, buscaría a Kenny y hablaría con él. La esperanza hinchó su pecho y sintió que se sentía mucho mejor, más fuerte, más optimista y ¿por qué no? Más _feliz_. Stuart se prometió cambiar de aquí en adelante. Dejaría de beber, buscaría trabajo, cuidaría lo más importante que tenía en su vida: su familia. Ya no tendría que ser la malograda versión de su difunto padre. Sí, lo haría: sería un _hombre_ _nuevo_. Todo iba a cambiar en cuanto naciera el sol por el horizonte.

Embriagado por el alcohol, las ilusiones crecieron y reavivaron su corazón lleno de cicatrices. Los sueños anidaron en su cabeza, imaginándose lo felices que serían en el futuro.

Stuart se quedó dormido y comenzó a soñar.

Se encontró a sí mismo esperando en el andén de una estación de metro desértica. Echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera y comprobó confuso cómo las manecillas retrocedían velozmente en contra del tiempo. A pesar de estar bajo tierra, inexplicablemente llovía allí dentro. En el techo podía ver un mar de nubes grises agolparse. Las gotas de lluvia calaban sus huesos pero no mojaban. Era muy extraño. El tren del metro, blanquecino y alargado, como un gran gusano, arribó. Fue entonces cuando una marea humana había anegado el andén de la estación sin otro deseo que subir cuanto antes a los vagones. Stuart quiso entrar pero no lo consiguió; era empujado hacia atrás. Stuart quedó paralizado cuando descubrió que todas aquellas personas no tenían rostro. Ni nariz, ni boca, ni ojos. Nada. Rostros limpios, vacíos. Las puertas del vagón se cerraron automáticamente y Stuart no logró entrar. Volvió a quedarse solo en la estación. Sin previo aviso, una diminuta mano aferró la suya. Stuart bajó la mirada y descubrió a un Kenny de siete años a su lado. Llevaba su típico anorak holgado de la infancia, esta vez sin la capucha puesta. No entendía por qué lo veía siendo un niño en vez de adolescente, pero a Stuart no le importó. Sonrió y se sintió feliz teniendo a su hijo a su lado.

—¿No has podido subir tampoco? —le preguntó al hermoso niñito.

Kenny encogió los hombros; miraba hacia el frente todo el tiempo.

—No me deja _subir_.

—¿Y quién no te deja subir?

El silencio se quedó con ellos durante unos segundos más. Kenny finalmente lo miró a la cara y respondió:

—_Ella._

Stuart no sabía a quién se refería.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Kenny no respondió. Simplemente se apretó los labios, excoriados y enrojecidos de tanto mordérselos.

Ahora la estación se había vuelto más pequeña. Los focos artificiales que componían el sistema de alumbramiento emitieron un haz de luz más intenso aunque irregular, equiparable a los destellos emitidos por púlsars y estrellas de neutrones en miniatura. El brillo intermitente comenzó a cegarle la vista. Kenny soltó su mano de pronto y lo abrazó entre sollozos. Adjunto al llanto de su hijo, sus oídos pernoctaron la llegada de un tren metropolitano acercarse.

—Adiós, papá.

Stuart se arrodilló, se puso a la altura del niño, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y respondió a su abrazo con cariño.

—No llores más, Kenny, por favor. No me subiré a ese tren. Me quedaré contigo, nos iremos a casa y estaremos junto a mamá y Karen. Todo va a ser diferente de aquí en adelante, pequeño. Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, has sido, eres y seguirás siendo mi hijo. De aquí en adelante seré un buen padre; te lo prometo.

Su niño sonrió amargamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que ahogaban sus ojos con sus roídos guantes marrones. Hipaba nerviosamente. Kenny lo miró con la tristeza hecha poema en su angelical rostro. Los ojos de su niño brillaban más al estar humedecidos: parecían dos estrellas gigantes azules, de treinta mil _kelvins_ de ardiente belleza, iluminando. Había quien apartaba los ojos de los del pequeño Kenny: ¡quién sabe si podrían producir ceguera si se pasaba demasiado tiempo observándolos como quien mira directamente hacia el sol!

—Demasiado tarde —farfulló Kenny—. _Ella ya te está esperando._

Otra miríada de personas sin rostro volvían a colonizar la estación. Esta vez Stuart fue empujado hacia el interior del vagón y lo apartaban de su hijo. Kenny quedó oculto entre los cuerpos que se abultaban queriendo entrar. Intentó salir de allí y buscar al pequeño, pero las puertas se cerraron bruscamente y quedó dentro. Las personas sin rostro alzaron las manos y las colocaron sobre los ojos que carecían. En cada palma de las manos habían tatuado un gran ojo abierto. Los seres lo miraron a través de estos. Entraron por el túnel abovedado. Era profundo y largo, muy largo, anegado en la oscuridad. Solo la luz artificial de los vagones difundía una débil luz mortecina que parpadeaba de manera intermitente. Stuart apartó la mirada de aquella siniestra gente y miró con atención a través del cristal reforzado de una de las ventanas. Su reflejo en el cristal le permitió verse el rostro. Él tampoco tenía. Se horrorizó exclamando un grito de desesperación.

Entonces, un susurro metálico llegó a sus oídos:

"_Última parada._"

El túnel terminó y una luminosa luz lo inundó todo tornándose en un cielo increíblemente azul, puro y radiante como los ojos de su querido hijo.

A partir de ahí, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Stuart de abrir los párpados y reaccionar. El choque contra la valla de protección hizo que la camioneta la destrozase, atravesándola y cayendo ladera abajo. El coche voló unos metros limitados y se estampó contra el suelo en un desafortunado beso de chapa desintegrada. Comenzó a rodar con violentas sacudidas. El estruendo fue inaudito: el eco resonó por entre las colinas y descendió por los valles, asustando a los pájaros que huyeron en desbandada. La gente que estaba despierta en South Park logró escuchar sin dificultad el bullicio metálico del accidente desde kilómetros de distancia. Metales, chapa, cuero, plástico, cristal, músculos y huesos se resquebrajaron durante el descenso por la pronunciada ladera. En unas centésimas de segundo más tarde, un abeto enorme obstruyó el trayecto de la camioneta y una explosión estalló, expandiéndose en un sonido fabril por el aire. Llamas de fuego engulleron el enorme abeto y el amasijo industrial de metales, gasolina, despojos humanos y sangre.

El cuerpo descuartizado de Stuart McCormick ardía junto con todo lo demás, desprendiendo flamas maravillosas que generaban un humo que ascendía hasta perderse en las alturas y alcanzar la invisible línea que separaba el cielo del universo.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

Kenny despertó envuelto en un ataque de pánico infernal.

Inconexas imágenes y palabras sueltas del sueño que había tenido se exponían en su cabeza para ser recordadas fragmentariamente cual puzzle de mil piezas que tenía que ordenar por sí solo. Recordó estar en un sueño al lado de su padre, en una estación de metro vacía. Kenny había soñado con aquel lugar en más de una ocasión y en todas las anteriores veces había ocurrido lo mismo: llegaba un tren y aparecían de la nada personas sin rostro que entraban en los diferentes vagones. Kenny nunca pudo entrar. Sólo _esperaba_ en el andén. En esta ocasión, allí estaba su padre. No recordaba con claridad de qué hablaron pero Kenny logró descifrar algunas palabras que recibió de Stuart: le había prometido que sería un buen padre si volvía a casa y que lo quería después de todo.

Aquellas declaraciones, a pesar de ser parte del sueño, un juego de sombras, calaron hondamente en el herido corazón de Kenny. No obstante, el sueño para entonces se había tornado en pesadilla: su padre entró en uno de los vagones y marchó para siempre. Kenny, sintiéndose abandonado, luchó con garras y dientes por perseguir al tren pero una fuerza invisible tiraba de él hacia atrás y lo apartaba del borde del andén.

_"No. Aún no._"

Escuchó de la nada más plúmbea. Había sido _Madre._ Después de escucharla, Kenny dejó de forcejear y se limitó a desplomarse contra el suelo de hormigón como si de una marioneta sin hilos se tratase. Era firme, íntegra, no sentía predilección por nadie. _Ella_ decidía quien debía _partir_ de la estación o quien debía _esperar_ en el andén. Sería inútil ir en contra de _ella y de sus eternos principios_.

Fue entonces cuando Kenny hubo despertado. No recordaba mucho más de lo soñado. Lo único que permanecía intacto era el extraño dolor de la pérdida.

Del salto brusco al despertarse, Kenny sacudió sin querer a Stan que, moviéndose agitado nada más abrir los ojos, se le quedó mirando hasta comprender por inercia lo ocurrido.

Stan tendió un brazo en torno a su cuerpo y lo abrazó. Mientras, Kenny seguía absorto, observando el vacío con la mirada perdida, desorbitada. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos al igual que sus mejillas y su corazón palpitaba dentro del pecho con suma rudeza. Después de haber cenado juntos y hablar un rato con los señores Marsh, los dos habían regresado a la habitación, poco después acabaron por dormir juntos. No habían conversado sobre nada, simplemente cedidos al cansancio acumulado, dejaron que sus cuerpos se abrazasen y quedasen sucumbidos al beneplácito del mundo de Morfeo.

—Tranquilo, sólo has tenido una pesadilla —le animó Stanley—. Ya ha terminado y yo estoy aquí contigo.

Había algo tan sincero, tan cariñoso en las palabras de su amigo, que causó una oleada de estremecimientos en su convulso cuerpo. Miró a Stan y éste se aproximó a su rostro hasta tirar de él en un beso. La rendición en Kenny impulsó a Stan a recostarlo y posicionarse a horcajadas sobre su desnudo regazo. Desde arriba, Stan se inclinó despacio para finalmente probar y explorar su boca. Las manos de Kenny se sujetaron en torno al cuello del otro y se balanceó suavemente contra la dura erección por debajo de su entrepierna. Había afecto y deseo en él y hacía estallar un incendio conocido en el bajo de su vientre. Sí. Podía acostumbrarse a tener este tipo de intimidad con su querido amigo. Y a la lenta aunque decidida caricia de las manos de éste al explorar al bajarle hasta las rodillas la tira elástica de su _boxer._

—Kenny —pronunció Stanley su nombre, dejando que las palabras chocaran contra su cuello bajo un calor inconfundible. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a ser consciente de que aquel joven de ojos azules, casi grises, era justamente lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, ahora era especial y más que eso, le quería.

Las sábanas fueron rodadas y cayeron al suelo junto al edredón nórdico. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido escapó débilmente de los labios de Kenny cuando unos dientes lo mordisquearon sin ejercer demasiada fuerza. Una mano sujetó bien una de sus nalgas, tirando de ella hacia arriba y haciendo presión contra el otro cuerpo. Los dedos de una mano Stan tomaron su miembro, erguido entre escasos rizos rubios, cerrándose a su alrededor y comenzando un lento movimiento, apartando tanto pesar y dolor con cada caricia. Un calor hermético comenzó a envolverlo, centrándose justamente en el bajo vientre. Mientras, las luces doradas proveniente de las farolas de la calle habían comenzado a desestabilizarse y parpadear.

Kenny se dejó ir con el revoloteo ingenioso de la lengua de Stan con la suya y la succión de esos bonitos labios. Esta vez no quería saber nada del futuro; quería vivir siempre en el pasado, anclarse para siempre en palabras pretéritas. Hubo, había sido y fue. ¿Quién era él para rechazar esta bondad de alguien que tanto había adorado por tanto tiempo, tan intensamente radiante y vivo?

Era su guía. Stanley era, sin duda, su guía. Siempre lo había sido.

Stan lo llevó al orgasmo con su hábil mano.

Sin sudar ni un ápice, a diferencia del cuerpo humano de Stanley, cerró los ojos según su pecho se abatía aún en costosas respiraciones. Afuera, las farolas volvieron a emitir su lineal brillo. Stan utilizó un trozo de sábana para eliminar los restos de placer y se recostó a su lado. Lo atrajo para sí quedándose sus ojos conectados por largos minutos. Se besaron lentamente. No tardaron en quedar profundamente dormidos, hechos un ovillo como dos niños pequeños que eran reacios a crecer.

El Tiempo les dio una tregua y no los atormentó el resto de la noche.

**__************************жжжжжж**  


El lastimero graznido de un cuervo resonó cercano y Craig despertó de golpe. Al moverse agitado dentro de la bañera, se produjo un estrépito acuático, resbalando su cabeza del antiguo apoyo que le ofrecía el borde de la misma para hundirse en un agua ya helada. Sobrecogido, abrió los ojos nada más sentir su respiración estancada debido a la ingesta de agua que entraba sin permiso por su garganta. Se estaba ahogando. Este hecho hizo que retomara la consciencia del lugar en el que había quedado dormido. Craig se aferró a los bordes de mármol y, de un impulso, emergió del agua hasta quedarse sentado dentro de la bañera. Tosió convulsivamente. El agua estaba helada y su cuerpo respondía con temblores espasmódicos. Respiró hondo. Su aliento se hacía visible en el aire. Sonrió. Al menos la migraña había desaparecido.

_Bendito Sumatriptán de los cojones._

Salió de la bañera aprisa, calado hasta los huesos, y tomó una toalla para secarse. Ya de vuelta en su habitación, se vistió enseguida para que su cuerpo entrara en calor. Asimismo, se dejó calentar por la impronta de luz solar que entraba por la ventana y atravesaba las cortinas. Las corrió y dejó que la luz lo invadiera todo. Miró la hora. Era mediodía. Se acercó al reproductor de vinilos; hacía horas que la música había terminado. Sacó el elepé, lo guardó en la cubierta de papel, con suavidad y cuidado de no dejar huellas, y a su vez guardó la cubierta en su respectiva funda. El escritorio estaba siendo iluminado, sobre su pulida superficie de madera destacaba el resplandor azulado de la madera que componía la vieja cajita de música de Kenny. Ésta seguía estando tal y como Craig la había dejado en la madrugada, por lo que se sintió aliviado. Cerca de la cajita estaba también el mapa celeste que había adquirido la noche anterior en aquella gasolinera solitaria. Craig lo desplegó y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con un espacio vacío adecuado. En una de las paredes desnudas sin pósters, Craig colocó el mapa con trozos de cinta adhesiva. Sonrió levemente para sí. Era como si pudiera traerse un pedacito hecho de buenos recuerdos de la niñez al presente.

Echó un breve vistazo a la constelación de Acuario. Su signo del zodiaco. Él mismo había nacido un gélido 25 de enero de 1992.

Otro graznido rezumbó nuevamente en sus oídos. Craig rodó sus ojos hacia la ventana y se topó con unos todavía más oscuros que los suyos. Un enorme cuervo, majestuoso y solemne como el famoso cuervo de Edgar Allan Poe, lo espiaba erguido, desde una de las ramas del árbol que había en el jardín del patio trasero, a distancia de contados metros. Debía de ser el mismo que le había despertado. El ave de plumas enlutadas sacudió sus alas varias veces sin dejar de escrutarle con aquellos grandes y profundos ojos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Lo escuchó grajear unas cuantas veces de manera penetrante, amenazadora, como si le estuviera infiriendo acerca de un mal presagio futuro.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—El servicio de habitaciones, no te jode —escuchó decir burlonamente a su hermana Ruby desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o estás ocupado machacándotela?

Craig rodeó los ojos y suspiró reticente.

—Cierra el pico y pasa de una jodida vez.

Ruby hizo caso y entró en la habitación de su hermano mayor. Craig volvió a retomar su atención hacia la ventana. De igual modo que había aparecido, el cuervo desplegó las alas y se marchó volando sigilosamente.

—¡Al fin la Bella Durmiente ha decidido levantarse! ¿A qué se debe semejante honor, _mademoiselle?_ —le espetó aquel diablillo rojizo de apenas dieciséis años.

—Que te den, Ruby —volvió a suspirar Craig, en clara condescendencia, dejando de mirar a la ventana para clavar sus ojos en ella—. Si vienes a joderme un rato te agradecería que volvieras en otro momento. Ahora no estoy de buen humor.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Como si me importara a mí cuando te viene bien recibirme o no! Oye, ¿te queda tabaco por ahí?

—¿No has ido a clase? —repuso Craig alzando una ceja al darse cuenta de la hora que era.

—Pues sí he ido, ¿por quién me tomas? Bueno, en realidad me he fugado con dos chavales de clase. Terminamos el último examen del curso a tercera hora y nos piramos; así que… ha estado guay. Se podría decir que hoy he decidido seguir la estela de mi hermanito mayor —le dijo con su vocecita que intentaba adoptar un tono de cinismo palpable. Carcajeó viendo que Craig se molestaba un poco—. No hace ni cinco minutos que llegué. ¿Tú ya no tienes pensado ir más a clase salvo para ir a la recuperación de esa asignatura que te queda por presentarte, verdad?

Craig asintió monótonamente.

—Me lo imaginaba —se limitó a decir Ruby—. Es lo mejor. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Su hermana fue directamente hacia la cajetilla de Chesterfield que Craig había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, se encendió sin prisas un cigarrillo y exhaló los primeros hálitos de humo gris perla.

—El otro día papá se dio cuenta de que le había estado robando cajetillas de Marlboro del paquete grande que compró hace unos días —le dijo sin venir a cuento—. Me echó una bronca que no veas al enterarse de que fumo. Me ha dejado sin paga durante todo el puñetero verano. Encima, me culpó de haberle robado el _Wild Turkey_ de su licorera —tomó la botella vacía de su mesilla de noche y la examinó—. Pero ahora ya sé quién fue el _culpable_.

—Al menos ha servido de algo tenerte como hermana —le soltó Craig con sorna, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Ruby exhaló una risotada molesta y le soltó un corto de manga de lo más pueril. —Encima me vacilas. Serás cabrón…

Los hermanos sonrieron. El _amor/odio_ entre ellos era tan evidente como un hecho científico. Ruby llevaba su pelo color cobre desgastado recogido en forma de rosquete y un pañuelo negro, doblado varias veces, hasta adoptar la forma de una diadema, atado por las puntas en un lazo. Llevaba un _crop top_ negro con coloridos dibujos al estilo de los tatuajes _old school_ y unos vaqueros rockabilly. Tenía un pequeño piercing, un arete de plata, en un lado de la nariz. Ruby no llevaba maquillaje, simplemente destacaba en su rostro el llamativo matiz carmesí sobre sus labios redonditos en natural forma de corazón.

La chica tomó el cenicero vacío y se echó sobre la cama. Tarareó un fragmento del tema "_Are you lonesome tonight?", _ensimismada, en su propio mundo. Craig la miró con cariño sin que ella se diera cuenta. No podía negar que fueran hermanos y que en muchas cosas se parecieran endiabladamente. Tumbada boca arriba, Ruby fumaba y tiraba las cenizas en el cenicero que había colocado sobre su estómago. Era como ver un trocito individualizado de sí mismo sobre la cama, fumando, con apariencia despreocupada en la que se cubre todo registro de pensamientos e ideas indefinidas que se retuerce y gime por saber más, por curiosear más, por ser más consciente dentro de su parca y bien sedimentada personalidad. Quizá no fuesen proclives a decirse lo importante que era uno para el otro pero los dos eran conscientes de ello.

—Que sepas que papá y mamá están cabreadísimos contigo porque llegaste anoche a las tantas —le declaró Ruby. Frunció el pitillo e inspiró una calada. El humo emergió por su nariz cuando decidió proseguir diciendo—: En cuanto lleguen de trabajar y te vean por casa, te echarán una bronca que vas a flipar.

Craig no le dio importancia. Se estaba dedicando a recoger la habitación. Siempre había sido muy ordenado con sus cosas y eso no iba a cambiar. Su hermana, sin embargo, era la personificación del caos. Entrar en su habitación era como entrar en una jungla. Él encogió levemente los hombros como respuesta. Que sus padres estuvieran enfadados por llegar a deshora era algo que se temía pero que tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Estaba inmunizado a las charlas respecto a su indomable conducta.

—¿Quieres que pida una pizza? ¿Te apetece? —le preguntó Ruby al cabo de un rato—. Eso sí, la tendrás que pagar tú porque no llevo ni un dólar encima.

Después de almorzar con su hermana y pasar un rato con ella, Craig decidió ir a visitar a Tweek. Quería ver cómo seguía tras su inesperada recaída esquizofrénica. Antes de que llegaran sus padres de trabajar y evitar así una reprimenda que pocas ganas tenía de aguantar, marchó caminando hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. El Chrysler se lo había llevado su padre al trabajo, pero a Craig no le importó estirar las piernas y evadirse paseando. La avenida del pueblo, como cualquier otro mediodía, se describía ajetreada, en donde los pueblerinos apuraban sus últimas compras y los negocios ultimaban las ventas de la mañana antes de tomarse un merecido descanso. Por su parte, las cafeterías, bares y restaurantes esparcidos preparaban ya las mesas para los primeros clientes que vendrían hambrientos. Apenas se veían niños y gente joven; la mayoría estaba en clase. La brisa que bajaba de las colinas traía un ruido, un rumor artificial, ambarino, como ecos de ambulancia y camiones de bomberos venidos desde aquellas acentuadas latitudes. De pronto, un haz de luz solar que había rozado y atravesado un tejado, lo atrapó y cegó su mirada, la cual escudriñó para no quedarse encandilado. Caminó unos pasos más y el sol quedó nuevamente oculto tras la altura de las casas. De vez en cuando, entre los interespacios que separaban dichas construcciones, los rayos del sol volvían a aparecer y darle nuevamente de lleno sobre sus orbes ennegrecidos como dos lascas de carbón prendidas.

Una línea paralela oteaba por el cielo, de color rojizo, el motor de un avión. La brisa ondulada, azul. Las zigzagueantes impertinencias amarillentas de una piqueta taladrando la calle en alguna parte. El cántico anguloso, verde, de los pájaros. El variable tono naranja de las voces humanas, a veces pasando a ser púrpuras y sonrosadas, como a marrones y ocres. El sonido cerúleo de los coches acercarse y rojizo al alejarse. El mundo estaba cantando bajo un mismo devenir conjunto. Y Craig se sentía como un astronauta, un recién llegado, que descubría aquel mundo, explorándolo de una manera que muy pocos eran capaces de alcanzar con sus sentidos. Craig gustaba de imaginarse a sí mismo como un astronauta que había llegado a un planeta gravitando en una estrella lejana de una galaxia lejana. Y que ese mundo, el mundo en el que verdad vivía, era un lugar repleto de extraños y singulares seres, que en verdad las personas eran, y que sus malversados modelos autodestructivos de conducta y vida escapaban a su entendimiento, tal y como ocurría a su vez en realidad.

Sus sentidos también deambularon por recuerdos remotos. Detrás de una de las colinas próximas al pueblo, que conectaba con la Route 34 hacia el noreste, se diferenciaba un claro hilo de humo negro ascendiendo hasta desaparecer unos kilómetros más arriba. Craig entornó los ojos y contempló fijamente aquel descubrimiento. ¿Habría algún incendio? Podía ser posible; había demasiados pirómanos sueltos. Fugazmente recayó en otra opción: la proximidad de aquel humo a la carretera trasera a la colina le hizo pensar en un accidente de coche. Miró a su alrededor y vio que algunos transeúntes estaban viendo extrañados lo mismo que él. Y parecía ser que ellos, habiendo escuchado lo que se decían, también pensaban de igual forma.

—Puede ser que algún coche se haya salido de la carretera y se haya despeñado por la ladera de la colina—dijo un anciano a su esposa—. Después del aguacero que cayó anoche la carretera estaría tan resbaladiza como una pista de hielo.

—Pues, de que el conductor está muerto no hay duda.

El anciano atusó su boina sobre su calva y asintió. —Sí. Eso me temo.

La cafetería de los Tweak se erguía en un amplio solar de la avenida, situado justamente en la zona más tranquila de la misma, frente a la librería de los Glenn y anexo a edificios administrativos. Tras la barra, el señor Richard Tweak lo recibió con una simpática sonrisa. Por su expresión, Craig pudo advertir buenas noticias en relación a Tweek.

—¡Hola, Craig! —lo saludó—. Has salido muy pronto de clase, ¿no?

El aludido asintió sin dar explicaciones. Fue directamente al grano:

—¿Cómo se encuentra Tweek?

Richard Tweak amplió su sonrisa hasta convertirla en un arco. —Mi muchacho se ha levantado hoy como si nada y, sinceramente, me gusta verlo con fuerzas, con ganas de luchar, ya sabes. Parece que la nueva selección de medicamentos le está sentando mejor que la anterior pero yo sé que él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Le hemos tenido que frenar los pies esta mañana porque quería ir a clase. ¡Imagínate lo mejorado que está!

Craig sonrió ante la espontánea aunque bien justificada alegría de Richard. Ciertamente no había nada más gratificante para un padre que ver a un hijo hacer frente y saltar cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga en la vida.

—¿Y dónde está él ahora?

—Está en su habitación. Hace un rato se han pasado por aquí Token y Clyde después de haber hecho su último examen. Espera un momento, ¿tú no tenías que hacer ese examen también?

Craig disintió. —El profesor me ha obligado a presentarme la siguiente semana.

—Oh. Entiendo. ¿Has vuelto a hacer de las tuyas, eh? —el señor Tweak sonrió afablemente; sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar qué era lo que había hecho para que le obligaran hacer el examen en fecha de recuperaciones. Le quitó hierro al asunto sin dejar de ser agradable con Craig—. Tweek también hará ese examen la semana que viene. Ya hablamos con el jefe de estudios por teléfono y le hemos puesto al tanto de lo que ha pasado. No ha puesto ningún inconveniente. Espero que para entonces Tweek se encuentre mucho mejor. Apuesto a que los dos aprobaréis sin problema.

Tras otro corto intercambio de palabras con el señor Tweak, Craig subió las escaleras y alcanzó la habitación de Tweek. La puerta estaba abierta. Para asombro y tranquilidad de Craig, su amigo no se encontraba acostado convaleciente en el cama sino que estaba sentado, piernas flexionadas y ojos cerrados, sobre la silla rodante del escritorio, como si estuviera meditando. Recordó las clases que había recibido Tweek de meditación para ayudar a disminuir su estado de ansiedad. Era como si el ataque del día anterior no hubiese existido. Tweek volvía a ser una persona insegura que debía avanzar bajo una necesidad de autocontrol constante, mayor que la de cualquier guerrero que aparecen descrito en batallas épicas. De Tweek nació una radiante sonrisa nada más notar su presencia y abrir sus ojos. Tweek le ofreció la silla en la que se estaba sentando para luego acomodarse sobre la cama, juntando de nuevo las rodillas en posición india.

—Pensé que tu padre exageraba pero ya veo que no —dijo Craig con una sonrisa sincera y natural—; realmente se nota la mejoría en ti.

—Los medicamentos hacen maravillas, Craig —le respondió con su típica voz deshilvanada—. Está visto que... que por mí mismo no mejoraré nunca.

—Los medicamentos son una ayuda, no digo que no, pero también es necesario tener voluntad. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Tweek, no te subestimes.

El joven lo miró de reojo, inseguro de la auténtica veracidad de sus palabras y con el rostro gacho, respiró hondamente, permaneciendo callado. Después Tweek frunció el ceño y miró a Craig como si examinase una hipoteca.

—Adelante, pregúntame por Bradley.

Craig lo miró sorprendido. Después borró ese gesto de la cara. A Craig le impresionaba la facilidad con que Tweek era capaz de conocerle de tal grado como para adelantarse a sus palabras. Demasiados años de amistad incondicional. Tweek no conjeturaba preguntas sino que ya las daba por hecho, sin prolegómenos. Y eso era algo que Craig estimaba.

—Creo que estoy en mi derecho de sentirme confundido por lo que pasó ayer, ¿no crees? —concretó Craig—. Bradley puso una mano sobre ti y tu ataque desapareció como si nada. Luego te escuché hablar con él sobre que habías escuchado una _voz_ y…

Craig paró en seco sus palabras y una bombilla comenzó a alumbrar. Justamente, la noche anterior él también había escuchado una voz llamándole. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso. _Muy nervioso_. Pero no dejó que Tweek lo descubriera.

Tweek encogió ligeramente los hombros. —Bueno… no… no recuerdo exactamente lo que le dije a Bradley.

—¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

Tweek titubeó por momentos. Pensaba en silencio, estrujándose el cerebro. A veces parpadeaba con fuerza apretando los ojos en una corta secuencia de veces. Cuando estuvo decidido, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Craig.

—Fui a servir el café a una clienta y en-entonces escuché como… como si alguien estuviera muy, muy cerca de mí y me di-dijera que no la mirase. No sé a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero era como si… me susurrara, ¿sabes? Y… —Tweek tomó aire nerviosamente—. No parecía ser… _humano_.

La última palabra dicha por su amigo hizo que a Craig se le pusiera la piel de gallina. La misma voz que había escuchado llamándole se alejaba de toda entonación humana. Tweek prosiguió tras otra breve pausa:

—Me dijo que no la mirase, pero yo no le hice caso y… y miré. Y… fue cu-cuando me dio el ataque. Tú ya sabes el res-resto de la historia. Sólo recuerdo ver a Bradley y dejé de sentir dolor.

—¿Es la primera vez que oyes esa voz?

Tweek negó con la cabeza muy seguro.

—Entonces, ¿desde cuándo, Tweek?

El esquizofrénico, por su parte, tragó saliva y permaneció en silencio durante un instante. Craig observó las manos bien colocadas de Tweek sobre las rodillas: la mano derecha sobre la rodilla derecha; la mano izquierda sobre la rodilla izquierda. No se movían ni un ápice. En aquella posición el rubito parecía una de esas hieráticas estatuas de Ramsés II encabezando la fachada de Abu Simbel. Luego Tweek ejerció una leve presión sobre las rodillas y afirmó circunspecto:

—Desde _siempre_.

Craig sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —¿Desde… _siempre_?

Tweek esta vez asintió agitado.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

En respuesta, su amigo apretó los labios y estrujó sus bonitos ojos verdes, poniendo la misma cara que pondría un niño cuando le dan una cucharadita de medicina amarga. Entonces negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Porque creo… yo creo que viene de mi… —tomó aire nerviosamente—. De mi cabeza. No existe. Como to-todas las cosas que imagino y que creo reales. Además, si yo... yo se lo dijera a alguien, na-nadie me creería. La gente dice que no distingo entre la realidad y la imaginación. Y esa voz… esa voz no es re…

Tweek paró de hablar en seco y miró a Craig abriendo los ojos hasta las órbitas hasta adquirir un gesto de profundo horror.

—¿No es real, verdad, Craig? ¿Verdad que son imaginaciones mías?

Craig no dijo nada, descendiendo la mirada. Al no conseguir respuesta, la respiración de Tweek comenzó aletear convulsa como si en los ojos de Craig revelase la respuesta escondida tras su silencio.

—¿Craig? ¿Tú… tú… la has escuchado también?

Tweek, de repente, le envió una expresión aterradora. Tomaba aire a trompicones y los ojos bien abiertos en síntoma del paroxismo. De pronto, se abrazó a sí mismo, con tanta fuerza, que sus huesudos brazos temblaban. Craig estaba enmudecido, incapaz de abordar el tema. Lo escuchó decir:

—Es real, es real, es real… ¡Oh, cielos! Es real, es real…

En acto reflejo, Craig se levantó y se sentó al lado de Tweek. Tendió un brazo alrededor de él y ejerció una acogedora presión para calmarle.

—Tranquilo —lo animó suavemente varias veces—. Ey, mírame. Así, muy bien, respira hondo —dejó un margen de segundos—. Te voy a contar lo que me pasó. Después de lo que te ocurrió ayer yo escuché una voz semejante a la que me has descrito. Esa voz me llamaba, Tweek. Y después de eso me han pasado cosas un tanto… extrañas.

_—Extrañas…_ —balbuceó como si aún anduviera por algún tipo de trance.

—Sí, así es. Y tengo la sensación de que Bradley sabe algo acerca de todo esto. ¿Me equivoco?

Tweek cerró los ojos y durante un instante se retrotrajo a un pasado próximo. De repente los abrió sin que Craig se los esperara.

—Hace un tiempo Bradley vino a… a hablar conmigo. Me dijo que… que el podía ayudarme a evitar los ataques. Quizá no sanarlos porque era imposible, pero sí evitarlos. Pensé que sólo… que me estaba tomando el pelo. Que se estaba burlando de mí. Ahora…yo sé que Bradley no me mentía. Cuando él me tomó del hombro sentí un calor extraño y dejé de tener el ataque, supe que quería ayudarme.

El joven dejó de hablar. Craig lo miró en actitud seria.

—¿Aparte de eso conoces algo más que deba saber de Bradley? ¿Sois amigos o algo así?

Tweek bajó la mirada despacio y negó con la cabeza. El gesto fue sincero y Craig le creyó.

—Y si no os une nada, ¿sabes por qué razón quiere ayudarte?

Tweek disintió de nuevo. Un temblor agitó su frágil cuerpo. En acto reflejo, Craig lo atrajo para sí, lo abrazó y así conseguir que se tranquilizara.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Mientras tú estabas inconsciente después del ataque, Bradley me aseguró que sanarías muy pronto.

Los nervios de Tweek menguaron un poco.

—Ojalá sea verdad, Craig. Ojalá sea verdad…

Cuando Craig salió de la casa de los Tweak, caminó unos pocos pasos y se apoyó en la pared de un muro de ladrillo de la vivienda colindante. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas podía aguantar el equilibrio. Sentía sus pensamientos nublados, hechos jirones. Volvía a sentir escalofríos que le atravesaban la piel como una intensa corriente eléctrica. Tenía que concentrar todos sus sentidos y pensar con claridad. Sólo llegó a una conclusión, la más clara, la más directa:

_Tenía que hablar como sea con Bradley Biggle._

El timbre del teléfono móvil lo trajo bruscamente de sus reflexiones a la realidad. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de los pantalones y lo encontró. Con manos ligeramente temblorosas descolgó sin mirar en la pantalla a quién pertenecía la llamada.

—¿Hola? ¿Craig?

—Si, soy yo.

Enseguida supo quién era. La voz temblorosa de Kyle, teñida en un marrón profundo, desde la otra línea despertaron en consecuencia las alarmas de preocupación en Craig.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo sí. Pero ha pasado algo terrible. Me he acabado de enterar y creí que debías saberlo cuanto antes.

El chico judío parecía perdido, hundido. Había abandonado toda su usual firmeza, como si de repente se hubiera desprendido de una impenetrable coraza y quedase a la intemperie.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kyle?

—Stuart McCormick ha fallecido en un accidente.

**********************жжжжжж**

* * *

**FIN CAPÍTULO XIV.**

_Un abrazo bien grande, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :)))_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_**NOTA:** Capítulo revisado el día 23 de abril de 2014._


	16. Cap XV We share our Mother's health

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. (:_

* * *

**Capítulo XV. We share our Mother's health.**

_"We came down from the North._  
_Blue hands and a torch,_  
_red wine and food for free,_  
_a possibility._  
_We share our Mother's health._  
_It is what we've been dealt._  
_What's in it for me._  
_Fine,_  
_then I'll agree."_

_We share our Mother's health_, The Knife.

**********************жжжжжж**

Los pies de Bradley descendieron hasta tocar el suelo suavemente. Era más de las dos de la tarde y estaba frente a una lujosa casa situada en una de las villas de las afueras de Longmont, una ciudad a setenta kilómetros de Denver en dirección norte, siendo el núcleo urbano más próximo a South Park, conectando por el oeste con la U.S. Route 34 y la comarcal 7.

Tras los barrotes del descomunal portón de entrada, contempló la estructura exterior de la residencia que le recordó semejante a la famosa Casa Kaufmann. Se podía decir que aquella enorme residencia se desenvolvía en armonía con el paraje natural en la que estaba inscrita, especialmente con los sauces que crecían a su alrededor. Ráfagas de aire que soplaban de aquí para allá hacían mecer las ramas de estos vetustos árboles, calladamente, como un hato de espíritus errantes. En las más altas, cercanas a la copa, había nidos de pajarillos. Una ardilla corrió apresurada para esconderse en el agujero de un tronco. El sendero de asfalto que llevaba hasta allí se perdía adentrándose en el bosque. No había ninguna otra vivienda a más de seis kilómetros a la redonda. Era el lugar más solitario, hermoso y tranquilo que pudiera imaginarse.

Bradley se acercó al telefonillo próximo al portón y lo activó telekinéticamente haciendo sonar el timbre. Luego alzó el rostro hacia la cámara que había situada sobre su cabeza. Sin el empleo de las manos, las gafas de vista Ray-Ban se movieron hacia atrás y descansaron sobre su cabeza. Envió una mirada hacia el objetivo de la cámara. En respuesta, el portón se abrió lentamente mediante una maniobra mecánica y, nada más entrar, se cerró tras él.

Atravesó el jardín principal andando, manos a los bolsillos, siendo observado por las cámaras de seguridad que habían sido colocadas por todo el perímetro. Varios de sus _hermanos_ paseaban por allí en silencio. Nada más percibir su llegada, pararon de pronto y se apartaron. Sus conversaciones llevadas a media voz quedaron truncadas y volcaron toda su atención en él, mirándolo entre curiosidad y asombro. Al igual que él, los cabellos platinos de sus observadores, al estar incididos por la luz del sol, adoptaban un color blancuzco. Bradley les envió un extraño saludo con la mano, esbozando un círculo en el aire, y ellos se lo devolvieron. Aquella enorme casa servía de cobijo a los _suyos_.

Prosiguió su camino. Ante la fachada ya lo esperaba un _hermano._ Era de musculatura recia y de destacada altura de un metro noventa. Llevaba la cabeza rapada pero, de igual modo, era de cabellos albinos. Se llamaba Rigel.

Bradley se puso a su altura que no superó la altura de los hombros del otro.

―Saludos, Gokzarah. Me han informado de la muerte del padre postizo del _chico_ ―dejó caer el hombre con premeditada intención―. Un accidente de coche a causa del alcohol. En fin… se veía venir. Tarde o temprano las personas pagan caro sus vicios.

Bradley asintió indiferente, sin darle demasiada significación al asunto y añadió:

―En teoría, así es.

Rigel, en respuesta, extendió las comisuras de los labios hacia los laterales, como hacen las personas cuando sonríen, pero en verdad no llegó a conseguirlo, sólo fue un indicio. Luego le ofreció la mano derecha. Bradley la agarró. Se estrecharon las manos con firmeza.

―Sígueme. Berenice te espera.

Los dos dieron la vuelta al jardín. Pasaron junto a los sauces allí plantados. Bradley contempló fascinado la altura de éstos, cuyas ramas descendían hacia el suelo a modo de lágrimas. Por algo los llamaban sauces _llorones_. Dispersas estaban colocadas de aquí para allá figuras que representaban gnomos de jardín con sus típicos gorritos cónicos y sus barbas del color de la nieve. Una extraña conmoción batió el sobrecalculado cerebro de Bradley. De su rostro caracterizado por gestos superficiales, robóticos, nació imprevisible una sonrisa nerviosa, natural, espontánea como la de un niño pequeño el día antes de Navidad. Parpadeó incrédulo de sí mismo. Dicha sensación hizo que se sintiera confuso.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Rigel al darse cuenta de que se había quedado pasmado mirando hipnotizado a los gnomos―. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Bradley borró la sonrisa ipso facto, se compuso rápidamente y siguió a Rigel sin mediar palabra.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte trasera de la vivienda y siguieron un camino en dirección al bosque. Caminaron por un sendero hasta alcanzar un claro. Allí, escondido, se erigía un invernadero que estaba siendo iluminado por la límpida luz diurna. Rigel abrió la puerta de cristal, hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que Bradley entrara y, finalmente, se deslizaron dentro; cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bradley observó el interior del lugar con sumo interés. Era la primera vez que lo visitaba. Normalmente, en los invernaderos hacía más calor que en el ambiente natural; sin embargo, en el que estaba ocurría todo lo contrario. Hacía mucho, mucho más frío. Deberían estar a una temperatura seca, bajo cero. Un ser humano se calaría los huesos allí dentro pero, para seres como Bradley y sus _hermanos,_ el frío les era más agradable que el calor. Cuánto más frío, más cómodo se sentía su cuerpo.

Allí no había vegetación ninguna. Plantas y flores no tenían posibilidades de aguantar el frío que alcanzaba el invernadero gracias al sistema de climatización instalado dentro. De pronto, la mirada de Bradley captó algo al fondo: un pequeño aunque singular árbol de no más de dos metros había sido plantado. Éste discernía de cualquier árbol que Bradley hubiera visto antes en su vida. Su madera era de color azulado, muy claro, casi blanco, resistente como un roble pero, a su vez, tan flexible como una rama de helecho. Era perceptible la forma con que ejercía un movimiento ondulante, sinuoso, a pesar de estar en un reciento cerrado y no haber ninguna corriente de aire que explicara dicho movimiento. Sus ramas estaban revestidas con hojas de color blanco. Todo el árbol transmitía por sí solo un destello de color azulado apenas visible.

―¿Qué demonios es eso? ―preguntó Bradley refiriéndose, efectivamente, al árbol.

―¿Es que nunca habías visto uno de _nuestros_ árboles? Antes teníamos más ejemplares pero se marchitaron y murieron. No soportaron el ambiente terrestre. Es una pena que ya no queden semillas para plantar nuevos. Es el único ejemplar vivo que nos queda.

Rigel lo llevó hasta el insólito árbol para que lo viera más de cerca. Bradley quedó boquiabierto cuando lo tuvo a pocos centímetros de sus ojos luciferinos. Tocó el tronco y experimentó la suavidad de su madera, totalmente contraria a la áspera rugosidad de los árboles terrestres. Sintió, asimismo, la vibración de la energía que desprendía de su interior. Era una sensación agradable, como si deslizara la mano sobre la superficie del agua. Apoyó su frente contra el tronco. Sintió una inmaculada paz que podía ser equiparable a la de un moribundo cuando profiere su último suspiro dejando atrás una próspera y larga existencia. Bradley sintió que podría haber estado horas apoyado de esa forma contra el árbol.

―¿Y no da frutos para poder plantar ejemplares nuevos con sus semillas?

―No. Desafortunadamente no puede dar frutos ―respondió una voz femenina a sus espaldas―. Su proceso de fotosíntesis es más complejo que el de las plantas de este planeta. Necesita buenas cantidades de ondas de ionización que permitan la aceleración de electrones y puedan dar paso a la emisión de positrones con objeto de producir aniquilamientos de partículas que generen la energía que necesita. La atmósfera de este planeta no produce las suficientes como para que pueda desarrollarse de manera completa. Nosotros tenemos un organismo más complejo y podemos activar estas ondas iónicas en el sistema atmosférico y surtirnos a partir del electromagnetismo cuando estamos débiles, pero para un árbol es técnicamente imposible. Necesita que el planeta se las fabrique para poder subsistir y desarrollarse.

Bradley supo enseguida a quién pertenecía dicha voz y se incorporó.

De apariencia joven y estilizada, Berenice destacaba por ser poseedora de un ondulada cabellera platina, simétricamente helénica, como si estuviera medido y ordenado milímetro a milímetro. La llevaba recogida en una cola de caballo. Ésta caía hasta por debajo de las caderas como el cuerpo del río Nilo. Berenice vestía una blusa vaquera de trabajo, holgada, algo manchada de tierra a causa de su labor con la jardinería, unos leggins y calzaba unas zapatillas de deporte también sucias. Cargaba con una extraña regadera en sus manos enguantadas.

Después del saludo, Berenice invitó a Bradley a que se sentara con ella en las sillas metálicas próximas al árbol.

―¿Queréis algo de beber? ―preguntó Rigel, estando de pie cerca de ellos.

Berenice asintió mientras se quitaba delicadamente los guantes de jardinería y los ponía sobre su regazo.

―Un té verde con ginseng. Añádele hielo, Rigel, querido ―miró a Bradley―. ¿Y tú?

―Un café cargado, por favor.

El hombre musculoso asintió y marchó hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándolos solos en el invernadero. Berenice lo miró fijamente mientras se echaba para atrás la kilométrica coleta. Bradley pudo escuchar el eco de la actividad mental dentro de ella; sin embargo, siendo conocedora del poder telequinético de Bradley, pensaba rápido y oscurecía sus ideas para que él no pudiera comprender lo que pensaba.

―¿Por qué has pedido café si sabes perfectamente que lo detestas?

―A veces me resulta divertido estar en contra de mis principios.

―¿En contra de... tus principios? ―Berenice, ladeando un poco la cabeza, parecía no comprenderle.

―Me refiero a ir en contra de la razón y dejar de controlar por un instante la mente. Ser más instintivo, quizá.

―Actuar sin criterio me parece una actitud bastante… ¿cómo podría decírtelo? ¿Bastante humana?

Bradley esbozó una especie de sonrisa breve, natural, sin apenas mover la boca para que Berenice no la notara. Quedaron en silencio por instantes, contemplando el escueto movimiento ondulante del árbol moribundo. Al cabo de un rato, Berenice lo volvió a mirar de frente, sin decir nada, con aquellos orbes de azul electrizante que rebosaban luminosidad.

―Kilémladas ha sufrido una pérdida irreparable.

―La muerte del señor McCormick ha llegado en un mal momento.

―Cierto ―corroboró Berenice―. Supongo que era algo que tenía que ocurrir.

Rigel llegó al rato trayendo consigo una bandeja metálica con una taza de té con hielo, otra de café recién hecho y una azucarera. Rigel puso la bandeja en la mesilla anexa a las sillas en las que estaban sentados, hizo una reverencia y se fue sin hacer apenas ruido. Berenice se tomaba el té lentamente, dando escuetos sorbos y observando a Bradley servirse una cantidad ingente de cucharadas de azúcar en el café empleando la telekinesis. Una vez servida a su gusto, la tacita de café flotó hasta aterrizar en las manos del albino.

_―¿Madre_ no ha contactado más contigo? ―le preguntó Berenice de pronto, con total curiosidad. Como si ésa fuese la única pregunta que la estuviera carcomiendo por dentro―. ¿No te reveló la muerte de ese hombre antes de que sucediera el accidente?

Bradley encogió los hombros en actitud frívola, mecánica, y negó con la cabeza.

―Es extraño, ¿no te parece, Gokzarah?

―Tal vez.

Bradley sopesó la situación. En verdad le estaba mintiendo. Sí que lo sabía: _Madre_ se lo había dicho.

Todavía más incomprensible le resultaba admitir que nadie de los _suyos_, salvo Kenny y él mismo eran capaces de escuchar a _Madre_. Ningún otro _hermano _poseía esa capacidad.

Eso sí que era extraño.

De pronto, la imagen de Tweek inundó su cabeza como muchas veces lo había hecho antes. Era cierto que existían casos de gente que decía haber escuchado voces, a _Madre._ Sin embargo, no era lo normal. Eran casos muy aislados y fortuitos. No obstante, aquel joven esquizofrénico que ni siquiera podía controlar su mente había sido capaz de escuchar ocasionalmente a _Madre_ desde la niñez.

Quizá por eso razón a Bradley le maravillaba tanto Tweek.

Que _Madre_ intentara ayudar a un humano hacía que su interés por él creciera considerablemente hasta límites insospechados. Bradley podía estar durante tendidas horas en la cafetería observando a Tweek en silencio, con ávida curiosidad, en su ir y venir tras la barra, entre máquinas de café y pedidos, tarareando las canciones que ponían en la radio. Bradley no entendía muy bien por qué cada vez que pensaba en Tweek sentía un fuerte peso asentarse en el pecho como tampoco el hecho de que brindase tanto interés por un simple… _humano_.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que esa empatía hacia Tweek había dado como resultado el saltarse las normas. Sus _hermanos_ le exigieron lealtad desde que los conoció; no podía demostrar ni ayudar a ningún humano con sus poderes sobrenaturales. La tarde anterior, en medio de los clientes de la cafetería, había ido hacia Tweek sin pensárselo con la intención de socorrerlo y despertarlo de su ataque a través de la energía que emitía su cuerpo. En esos instantes, teniéndolo a su lado, Bradley sintió la urgente necesidad de protegerlo. Fue Craig quien lo había descubierto a causa de esta imprudencia.

¿Cómo era posible que sus otros _hermanos_ no pudiesen escuchar a _Madre_ y, por el contrario, un ser humano con esquizofrenia como Tweek Tweak sí podía?

Para protegerlo, Bradley no alertó a sus _hermanos_ acerca de la capacidad para escuchar a _Madre _que Tweek poseía. Si los suyos llegaran a saberlo, posiblemente lo utilizarían como a un conejillo de indias y Bradley no lo iba a permitir aunque se jugara la vida en ello. Con Kenny había sido bastante más fácil ocultárselo a sus _hermanos:_ _Madre, _a través de Bradley, había prohibido tácitamente a sus _hermanos_ acercarse a él hasta que llegara el momento. Sólo Bradley podía acercarse a Kenny para servirle de _guía_.

Berenice necesitaba a Bradley para hablar con _Madre_ y, francamente, eso le consignaba a él cierto privilegio y estatus entre los suyos. Por esos sus _hermanos_ le temían y le respetaban. No obstante, era Berenice la líder. La primera de todos ellos en nacer.

Berenice devolvió la tacita y el pequeño plato que la sostenía sobre la bandeja, tomó una servilleta de tela para apretarla suavemente contra sus labios y entornó un poco sus ojos índigos para decirle:

―Así que dentro de muy poco, después de tanto tiempo esperando, habrá llegado el momento y podremos conocer finalmente a Kilémladas.

Bradley no dijo nada. Berenice insistió con una nueva pregunta:

―¿Y desconoces el porqué de que vayas a dejar de ser su _guía_? No entiendo por qué _Madre_ quiere que seas sustituido por un estúpido humano. No tiene sentido.

Bradley parpadeó sutilmente. ―Sinceramente, Berenice, yo he empezado a creer que en el fondo tiene cierto sentido.

―No comparto la misma opinión. En cualquier caso, cuando sea innecesario nos desharemos de él ―Berenice esbozó un gesto de asco en la cara.

―Si acabas con el futuro guía de Kilémladas, ten claro que lo tendrás como enemigo ―le advirtió Bradley―. Si el guía muere, Kilémladas no dudará ni un segundo en matarte a ti y a cada uno de nosotros.

Berenice lo miró de reojo y ladeó el rostro de nuevo. ―¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que deje a ese humano vivir entre nosotros?

―Siento que quizá estamos malinterpretando la voluntad de _Madre._ Puede que tus principios acerca de nuestra misión partan de una base sólida pero tengo la impresión de que _Madre_ no está esperando algo así de nosotros.

Al principio pareció que Berenice no le quisiera responder, pero de repente estalló y la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, haciendo que la mesa y las piezas de porcelana se movieran agitadamente.

―¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Los humanos deben pagar, Gokzarah! ¡Ellos son los primeros que la han ignorando desde tiempos remotos! ¡La han olvidado y han creado religiones y valores falsos con el fin de conseguir poder y subyugar a los seres más débiles! _¡Ella_ no quería eso! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡No son más que una degradación! ¡Un error en la ecuación! ¡Son una plaga y, por lo tanto, hay que exterminarla para que este mundo tenga por fin a los habitantes que se merece! Nosotros somos la siguiente etapa evolutiva: una mejor, más espiritual, una que sí sabría dirigir e ir por el camino de la Luz y no por el de las Sombras. _¡Hermano,_ nosotros somos el _futuro!_ ¡Somos la purificación de este planeta! Hemos estado esperando casi largos años para actuar, para levantarnos y cumplir con nuestra misión. ¡Para eso estamos aquí!

Berenice calló como si quisiera calar hondo en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, quedó más calmada y los temblores sísmicos desaparecieron. Puede que Berenice no pudiera leer la mente pero su campo de energía telekinética era infinitamente más poderoso que el de Bradley.

―Somos necesarios, Gokzarah ―dijo ella poco a poco, como si separara una palabra de la otra―. Lo sabes mejor que ningún otro de tus _hermanos._ Nuestra tarea es crear un movimiento, producir el _cambio_ y estabilizar este agonizante mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Escucha, este cambio no se producirá si los humanos existen. Por mucho que intentemos ayudarlos para que cambien su forma de vida, sus vicios e intereses individualistas estarán siempre por delante de cualquier principio basado en el equilibrio. No te dejes deslumbrar por ninguno de ellos.

Bradley bajó la mirada y contempló taciturno el vaho que subía de la taza de café para después difuminarse.

―Pero es que este mundo no nos pertenece, Berenice.

Los ojos índigo de ésta brillaron en un hálito de triunfo.

―Hace tiempo que este mundo nos pertenece legítimamente.

Sin probar ni un sorbo de café, Bradley dejó la taza en la mesita, se puso las gafas mentalmente y salió por la puerta sin más. La escuchó decir a sus espaldas:

―Doy fe a que no harás ninguna locura de la que puedas luego arrepentirte, Gokzarah. Sé consecuente y no cometas el error de ir en contra de tus _hermanos_ para ponerte a favor de _esos seres_. Ten presente que ningún humano te aceptará en cuanto sepa que en tu ADN hay compuesto alienígena. Para ellos no serás más que un monstruo. Un híbrido que hay que esclavizar y someter bajo experimentos. Te torturarán y te expondrán como un animal de circo hasta que mueras. Estamos haciendo lo correcto. No lo olvides.

Fuera del invernadero la frescura inundaba el aire y lo hizo estremecer desde la cabeza a los pies. Bradley pudo percibir el olor de la madera humedecida de los árboles y a césped recién cortado. Ya fuera de la cerca, el portón se cerró despacio a sus espaldas.

Bradley miró al cielo sintiéndose confuso por primera vez en toda su vida.

Pensó en Tweek de nuevo. En su bondad. ¿Cómo podría matarlo por muy _humano_ que fuese?

Ya no estaba tan seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

_Longmont CO Thanatory & Cremation Services_

Kenny leyó absorto el cartel de la entrada del edificio mientras que el vehículo en el que iba estaba siendo aparcado. Amanda Glenn, su madrina, iba al mando del volante. En el asiento del copiloto iba su madre Carol, aún vestida con el uniforme de limpieza ya que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de cambiarse cuando la avisaron de lo ocurrido cuando estaba limpiando en una oficina. La pelirroja sollozaba con lágrimas que eran como un escape en la rotura de una tubería. Se deshacía de ellas ayudándose de un _kleenex._ Entre los brazos de Kenny estaba apegada Karenina, la cual parecía estar imbuida en un trance igual de profundo que el suyo. Ellos habían estado llorando en silencio durante todo el trayecto, abrazados, incapaces de reaccionar a ningún estímulo exterior. Kenny estaba acariciando el largo cabello castaño de su querida princesita con una mano temblorosa en motivo de apaciguar su dolor.

Apenas unas horas antes Kenny había entrado en clase en compañía de Stan. Habían llegado justo a tiempo para presentarse al examen de Lenguaje y Literatura. Cuando entraron en el aula ya sus compañeros estaban colocados en sus respectivos asientos. Kenny pasó por delante de Kyle, quien no deseó mantener un contacto visual con él. Que Kyle no lo saludara era demasiado extraño; prácticamente lo había esquivado. Fue en ese momento cuando Kenny se encaminó hasta el fondo de la estancia y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía.

A su lado, un asiento vacío. _Craig_. Al sinestésico le habían prohibido presentarse al examen y había faltado a clase. Kenny sintió un pesar terrible en su pecho sabiendo perfectamente cuál era su causa.

El examen fue bastante duro pero Kenny puso toda la concentración posible para conseguir, al menos, un aprobado raspado. Antes de que pudiese terminar la última pregunta del examen, el señor Mackey había tocado en la puerta y entró apurado al aula. Con un seguimiento visual, el hombre escudriñó el interior hasta frenar sus ojos saltones y solaparlos sobre Kenny. Luego se dirigió al profesor Smith para decirle algo entre susurros. Los dos profesores, mientras hablaban secretamente, le enviaban fugaces miradas versadas en consternación. Stanley, que dándose cuenta de todo esto, se había vuelto hacia Kenny en señal de confusión. Ya no llevaba el ojo que tenía herido vendado; nada más cambiarse la tirita por la mañana Stan había descubierto asombrado que no había señales del puñetazo que le había asestado Cartman. Stan sabía que la sanación de su ojo tenía que ver con él; sin embargo no lo instigó sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, salvo únicamente silencio de su parte.

Mackey se aproximó aprisa hasta Kenny y le dijo en voz baja:

―Recoge tus cosas, muchacho. Tenemos que hablar en mi despacho, ¿sabes?

Asintió un tanto desconcertado aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho. Hacía tiempo que no se dedicaba a hacer ninguna trastada digna de ser llevado ante el jefe de estudios. Hizo caso sin rechistar a aquel hombre cabezón y lo siguió fuera del aula. De repente el señor Mackey refrenó y, un tanto nervioso, entró de nuevo en el aula, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

―¿Algún amigo que pueda acompañar a McCormick, por favor? ―escuchó decir a la clase.

Stanley salió enseguida junto a Mackey. Este hecho no relajó a Kenny sino que lo angustió mucho más.

―¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre, profesor Mackey? ―preguntó.

El hombre no le respondió; se escoró en un silencio tangible. Stan y Kenny se miraron interrogantes, sin entender nada, pero a ambos les latía el corazón con mucha fuerza. Cuando llegaron al despacho vieron que allí estaba la directora Gloria dando ánimos a su hermana Karen, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente. Kenny, asustado ante semejante visión, fue hasta ella.

―¿Karen? ―la tomó con sus manos el rostro―. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Fue entonces cuando los descoloridos labios de Karen le hicieron sabedor de la noticia:

―Papá ha muerto.

Fue entonces cuando el mundo se derrumbó sobre él, quedando atrapado bajo sus cimientos. La primera reacción que tuvo fue la de quedarse paralizado, sin apenas pestañear, como si hubiera quedado petrificado a causa de la mirada de un basilisco. Seguidamente sintió el incremento del nivel de melancolía en su respiración. En alguna parte de sí mismo ya se esperaba aquella noticia: el sueño que tuvo durante la noche se había convertido en una premonición. La imagen de su padre surgió vagamente ante sus ojos y no desaparecía. Stuart pidiéndole perdón y después marchándose para siempre en el túnel del metro. En ese momento sintió un mareo. Una neblina de confusión recayó con dureza en su cabeza y la realidad se tornó imprecisa. No lloró… hasta que una lágrima se le deslizó desde una incolora pestaña hasta los labios, dejando una estela húmeda, restos del haz de un cometa, atravesando verticalmente su mejilla. El sabor salado de la misma hizo que reaccionara, perdiera fuerza en sus rodillas y se viniera al suelo, frenado por Stan que lo sujetó al vuelo.

El instituto, justo en ese momento, recibió un apagón total de la corriente eléctrica.

Kenny regresó al presente. El motor había callado y Amanda salía del coche para abrirles una de las puertas traseras. Los dos rodearon el vehículo y fueron a ayudar a salir a su madre del coche. Carol apenas se tenía en pie. Entretanto, otro vehículo había estacionado cerca. Pertenecía a la señora Marsh. Stanley había llamado a su casa en motivo de contarle lo ocurrido a su madre. Sharon fue hasta Carol y la abrazó. Luego le tendió el brazo para cargarla entre Amanda y ella misma. Stanley, por su parte, fue hasta Karen y Kenny y, nada más estar a su altura, los estrechó a los dos en un cálido abrazo. Los tres quedaron abrazados en silencio, desahogándose en un lamento silencioso. Coro de ángeles mudos cantaron al aire en forma de plegarias convertidas.

En la entrada los esperaba el personal del mortuorio. Un hombre y dos mujeres pasados de la cuarentena iban vestidos con el uniforme protocolario de sobrio traje a dos piezas. Saludaron estrechando a cada uno las manos para demostrar sus condolencias y los invitaron a entrar. Entraron en un hall espacioso que también servía a modo de gran salón de recepción al fondo de la estancia había una puerta coronada con el cartelito de "_tanatorio_", el último hilo de conexión entre vida y muerte. Kenny sabía por experiencia propia qué cosas habrían allí dentro: decenas de muebles con compartimentos en los que depositar cadáveres, una zona para realizar autopsias y tanatopraxias, y un compartimento destinado a la cremación y otro para la inhumación.

Los dos trabajadores del mortuorio llevaron a Carol, siendo guiada prácticamente con ayuda de Sharon y Amanda, a una habitación próxima. De ésta salió lo que parecía ser un notario quien las saludó con decoro. Carol tenía que firmar todo el papeleo legal que venía tras el fallecimiento de su marido y designar cómo quería que se llevara a cabo el enterramiento. Una de las trabajadoras que no entró con los demás se aproximó a los tres jóvenes y los guió para que esperasen sentados en un amplio sofá que daba hacia una de las ventanas inscritas en la fachada principal. Luego se marchó diciéndoles amablemente que les traería un poco de agua.

Kenny estaba sentado entremedio de Karenina y Stanley. Su hermana seguía estando abrazada a él en estado de shock, temblando cual animalillo asustado. Quedó mirando absorto el paisaje visible tras la ventana, incapaz de refrenar la salvaje cascada de pensamientos que impactaba contra su cabeza.

_"¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?"_, se decía para sí._ "Ha muerto y todo es por mi culpa. Kevin tenía razón desde el principio. Yo he sido la desgracia que ha destruido esta familia."_

Kenny apretó los ojos con fuerza, evitando la llegada de lágrimas y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro Stan. En acto reflejo sintió los labios de su _guía_ hacer una dulce y, a su vez, leve presión en su cabeza en forma de beso.

Allí estaba Stanley. Lo único que parecía _real_ y _sólido_ en ese día de pesadilla.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

—¡Ey, Kevin, al teléfono!

El joven de veintiún años estaba trabajando con el sistema de poleas que componía una de las tantas pumpjack que poblaban el desierto de Nevada cuando escuchó que uno de sus superiores lo llamaba. Bajó de la plataforma y se encaminó aprisa sin antes pedirle a su compañero de turno que atendiera las poleas mientras estuviese ausente. Llevaba puesto el típico mono de trabajo anaranjado, manchado con restos de petróleo y grasa proveniente de la maquinaria. La parte superior del mono la llevaba desabrochada y sin poner, colgando ésta en torno a su cintura y dejando ver una camisilla blanca de tirantes también sucia a causa del duro trabajo que ejercía. Su intensa labor en los campos petrolíferos se dejaba entrever en su desarrollado tono muscular. Sin un gramo de grasa sobrante, de espalda ancha, torso musculado y brazos vigorosos.

Se quitó los guantes y deshizo del sudor que corría por su frente con ayuda del antebrazo. Desde que se fue a vivir a Nevada, admitiendo ser ésta la mejor elección que había hecho en su vida, se había labrado un lugar al que llamar hogar. Un trabajo, un piso de alquiler limpio y agradable, una novia a la que amar, un coche bonito y amigos con los que salir a tomar cerveza y hacer barbacoas los fines de semana. El trabajo con las pumpjack, a pesar de ser severo y duro como el infierno, le proporcionaba bastante dinero, por lo que era un negocio polivalente. A veces podía pasar días enteros en aquel monótono desierto que escondía minas de petróleo puro en el subsuelo. Este hecho le hizo creer conveniente el dejar el número del trabajo a contadas personas para que contactaran con él en caso de que fuese importante.

Que alguien lo llamara en horas de trabajo hizo que Kevin se sintiera preocupado. Sabía que no iba a ser una buena noticia. Cogió el móvil que le tendían y contestó con la tensión acelerando la sangre que corría por sus venas.

—¿Diga?

—Kevin —digo una voz femenina vagamente lejana tras la línea.

—¿Señora Glenn? ¿Es usted?

Kevin la reconoció al instante. Era la antigua amiga de su padre Stuart, la madrina de Kenny y la misma que regentaba una librería en South Park. Kevin la recordaba con cariño y añoranza; la quería como un miembro más de la familia. Siempre fue atenta y buena con él. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos. Por nada del mundo se había esperado una llamada de Amanda Glenn. Era cierto que cuando se marchó de South Park siguió manteniendo contacto con ella sin que la familia McCormick lo supiera. En las pocas veces que hablaron por teléfono, Amanda le instaba con que volviera a casa para ayudar a sus padres. Kevin nunca le explicó a ella el porqué de su partida. Si había una causa por la que se había ido de South Park era por aquel engendro que tenía como hermano, el único causante de la deriva de su familia. Si Kenny hubiera sido un niño normal su familia no hubiera tenido que aguantar toda la presión y secretismo en la que convivían y su padre no se hubiera dedicado a la bebida de manera compulsiva.

Al no poder aguantar más, Kevin decidió marcharse para siempre de South Park. Dejó que se las apañaran sus padres con Kenny. Por su parte, él no quería seguir aguantando toda esa mierda. Kevin se entristeció por Karenina. La echaba mucho de menos. Si hubiera tenido oportunidad se la hubiera traído con él a Nevada. Lástima que su hermana se pusiera de parte del _monstruo._

—Sí, soy yo —respondió la mujer con un mismo deje melancólico.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Amanda Glenn no se extendió demasiado: después de tomar un suspiro muy hondo, le contó la terrible causa que debía su llamada.

Al saber la noticia Kevin quedó paralizado. Se despidió de Amanda prometiéndole que iría a South Park a tiempo de asistir al funeral de Stuart. Colgó para quedar unos breves minutos reflexionando para hacerse idea de la nueva realidad de su vida.

Su padre había muerto en un accidente al conducir ebrio.

Una punzada instintiva hizo que buscase enseguida al culpable de la desgraciada vida que había llevado su padre desde hacía más de una década. El dolor dejó paso a una ira que creyó mermada con los años y que reavivó bajo una devastadora intensidad.

—Kenny pagará por esto —se dijo, apretando los dientes con endiablada fuerza—. ¡Lo juro!

**********************жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO XV.

Un capítulo más corto de lo normal pero... ¡qué demonios! ¡Me moría por actualizar antes de irme a dormir! Espero que la noche y el frío otoñal consigan que siga haciendo capítulos en un plazo de tan pocas horas.

¡Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer! (Responderé a los reviews del cap. anterior y mensajes recibidos en estos días. ¡Pido disculpas adelantadas!

( Reviews = Ganas de escribir + Actualizaciones rápidas ^^)

Disclaimer: El título de este capítulo, _We share our Mother's Health_, viene de una canción del grupo sueco The Knife que recomiendo escuchar fervientemente.

NOTA: Revisión realizada el día 23 de abril de 2014.


	17. Cap XVI Glósóli!

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**_By Silenciosa_**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. __(:_

* * *

**Capítulo XVI. Glósóli !**

Ponte en camino, _[ Legg upp í göngu, ] _  
y deambula por las calles. _[ Og tölti götuna. ]_  
Si no encuentras una salida, _[ Sé ekk(ert) út ]_  
guíate por las estrellas. [_ og nota stjörnurnar. ]_  
Está ahí para siempre y de pronto aparece. _[Sit(ur) endalaust hún, og klifrar svo út. ]_  
Es el sol resplandeciente. _[ Glósóli-leg hún. ]_

_Glósóli, _Sigur Rós.

_****__**жжжжжж**_

El velatorio de South Park había comenzado a llenarse de personas ataviadas con ropa oscura e iban aglomerándose con el decurso de la tarde. Los señores Broflovski se habían encargado de la índole del duelo antes de que trajeron al fallecido Stuart y a su familia del tanatorio en Longmont. A fin de cuentas eran los más allegados, junto a la familia Gleen, a los McCormick. Sheyla y Gerald no le habían dicho nada a Carol que serían ellos los que costearían el duelo y enterramiento de su difunto esposo; no obstante, ante la falta de dinero, creyeron que la viuda no se opondría a su ofrecimiento. Ya se habrá sospechado lo que solapaba al aire del velatorio, entre el olor a nardos y jazmines procedente de ramos funerarios que poco a poco iban llegando: la forma más condescendiente del arrepentimiento; el lamentarse cuando ya no se puede dar marcha atrás al tiempo y cambiar el destino de Stuart McCormick y el de su familia.

Los vecinos seguían llegando en masa al velatorio. Entraban y saludaban a Gerald Broflovski. Le estrechaban la mano a fin de expresar condolencias. Seguidamente se reunían en pequeños grupos en donde mantenían conversaciones en voz baja. Todos sabían que Gerald era el más cercano a Stuart fuera del marco familiar ya que había sido su mejor amigo durante la infancia y buena parte de la juventud. Por eso lo saludaban casi como si fuese parte de la familia de los McCormick. Gerald era el único que lloraba cabizbajo, en silencio, sin tan siquiera prestar atención a las personas con la que estrechaba manos. Lloraba por un dolor de verdad, agudo y punzante, punta de cuchillo haciendo presión sobre la blandura suave de la carne. Gerald mantenía un diálogo silencioso con la sombra del fallecido que seguía viviendo solapada en los rescoldos de su memoria.

De entre los presentes, se encontraba Kyle. Había alzado la cabeza en motivo de reacción cuando vio a su madre entrar aprisa y alertarlos a todos de la llegada de familia McCormick. A continuación, Kyle conectó visualmente con los avivados ojos pardos pertenecientes a Eric, quien estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho en actitud reflexiva. Los dos caminaron junto con los demás vecinos hacia la entrada del edificio para recibir a la familia de Stuart. Ya por fuera había un amontonamiento considerable de personas también del pueblo, desde ancianos a niños, repartidos por la amplia explanada que se abría ante el velatorio.

Todo era blanco y negro, incluso lo era el aire que se respiraba. El sol se percibía pero no se divisaba por ninguna parte; oculto entre nubes. El aire se describía templado, húmedo, en donde el vaho de las respiraciones se hacía visible. Hacía un frío que martilleaba los huesos.

Kyle también pudo darse cuenta de que allí estaban prácticamente todos los compañeros de clase: Token, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, Butters, Red, Kevin… Faltaban algunos. Bradley no estaba, pero sí estaban presentes sus adinerados padres. Tampoco había rastro de Tweek. Kyle sabía que la ausencia de su compañero se debía a un repentino ataque de esquizofrenia que había sufrido el día anterior. Stan había ido con su madre Sharon a Longmont para cuidar de Kenny y su familia.

Y, sí, también faltaba alguien más.

Por mucho que Kyle analizara los rostros de los presentes, no halló ni rastro de Craig.

El coche negro de la funeraria, ya aparcado justamente frente a la fachada, transportaba el ataúd. Los miembros de la funeraria, cuatro hombres, cargaron a cuestas el ataúd y lo llevaron al interior del velatorio. De otro vehículo recién llegado salió primero Carol McCormick con ayuda de las vecinas, entre ellas, Sheyla Broflovski y Amanda Glenn. Carol comenzó a llorar siguiendo los pasos de los hombres que cargaban el ataúd de su difunto esposo, primero en silencio, después con hipos y jadeos. Esto produjo un contagio de aflicción entre los presentes y que también sacudió a Kyle. Pero su corazón latió fuerte hasta resonar en sus tímpanos cuando llegó otro vehiculo: el de la señora Marsh. De él salió, en primer lugar, Karenina, que enseguida fue recibida por los brazos de su novio y de un puñado de jóvenes activistas amigos suyos. Agotada emocionalmente, la joven lloró afectada, sin gritos, pero tan conmovedoramente que muchos de los vecinos se sumaron a la deplorada escena y comenzaron a emocionarse de congoja.

La respiración de Kyle se congeló cuando vio a Stan salir del coche. Si ha habido algo que impactara de la impresión a Kyle era ver tristeza en un ser tan vivo y alegre como lo era Stan. Ver a Stanley derrumbado también hacía derrumbar a Kyle.

Tras Stanley, Kenny salió del vehículo.

Hubo un par de segundos en el que un ahogado mutismo acalló cualquier voz y sonido en el aire. Todas las miradas sucumbieron al efecto magnético que producía la imagen de Kenneth Stuart McCormick sin ocultarse tras su habitual capucha. El albino iba prácticamente siendo guiado por Stan. Estaba totalmente ausente a lo que le rodeaba, con la mirada perdida, tal y como si hubiera muerto en vida. El cabello alborotado de Kenny estaba siendo bañado por la luz del día, tornándose en un fulgor blanquecino; un sol en miniatura. La luz del día, proyectada en Kenny, lo había parecer una visión etérea. Como un ángel. Como un fantasma. El mismo efecto podría compararse al que viviría un islandés tras semanas sin luz solar, en el efectismo de lo que se conoce por _sol de medianoche_, para de repente ver el brillo de la luz del día. ¡Triste sol resplandeciente! _Glósóli__!_

Kyle mantuvo la compostura y prestó atención a cómo Stan guiaba a Kenny al interior del edificio, seguidos por un séquito de amigos y vecinos, pasando por su lado y cruzando el tumulto sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Los tres miembros de la familia fueron acogidos en el velatorio. Era tal el número de personas allí dentro que no cabía ni un alfiler. Sintiéndose aplastado por la multitud, el chico judío comenzó a moverse en dirección contraria, hacia la puerta. Eric lo siguió en silencio a unos pasos más atrás. Éste era tan alto que proyectaba su sombra sobre él.

En el exterior habían quedado varios grupos de personas conversando entre sí. El coche del tanatorio arrancaba para marcharse. Kyle alcanzó unos metros más allá lejos del gentío y se sentó en uno de los bancos dispersos por el jardín delantero del edificio. Cartman se sentó a su lado, sacó una caja de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora que llevaba puesta y le invitó, extendiéndosela. Kyle aceptó un cigarrillo. No era fumador habitual ni nada parecido pero le agradaba compartir un cigarrillo de vez en cuando con Eric, sin necesidad de explicaciones o altas dosis de moralidad y buena conducta. Ésa era una de las causas por las que le agradaba la compañía de Eric Cartman. Porque, entre otras cosas, podía ser él mismo y no el hijo modelo que sus padres y su propia religión le exigían ser.

Ambos masticaron el silencio de la tarde. Kyle fumaba nerviosamente mirando al suelo. Levantaba los ojos lo justo para que el humo del cigarrillo no los tocara. Acabó el pitillo y lo arrojó al suelo como tirando todo el amor que sentía por Stan lejos, abandonado e innecesario al no ser correspondido. Se sentía transportado a una realidad alternativa, a otro universo paralelo, como si la situación que estaba viviendo sólo fuese una opción ficticia y no la real, la que tanto deseaba, la de ser feliz junto a Stan… como cuando eran niños. Recordó momentos maravillosos de su niñez junto a Stan. Todo había cambiado mucho desde entonces. El pasado parecía un sueño o parte de un universo alterno más que un recuerdo. Que la vida de ambos se hubiese bifurcado de tal forma le hacía enfadar, sentir una profunda rabia. Y luego nostalgia. Una triste y amarga sensación de nostalgia.

Kyle, en reacción, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Una imagen impactaba en su mente bajo una intensidad capaz de arrancarle las entrañas. Daba lo mismo cuán duro se esforzara, no era capaz de olvidar lo que había visto.

Aquella misma mañana Kyle se había despertado optimista. Sintió en él una fuerza capaz de hacerle frente a los miedos. Por fin iba a hablar con Stan acerca de su confesión el día anterior, de sus verdaderos sentimientos. De una vez por todas quería explicarle la causa de su fría actitud y las marcadas distancias que había puesto entre ellos. Una parte de sí mismo tenía la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con Stanley tras lo que ocurrido la última vez que se vieron. Si bien, al menos, tenía la esperanza de conseguir retomar la amistad incondicional que tenían y que habían dejado abandonada hacía siete largos años en algún recodo perdido del recuerdo.

Así que, sin que aún amaneciera, Kyle marchó hacia la casa de los Marsh. Por el camino tuvo la idea de despertar a su amigo tal y como lo hacía éste desde la niñez: entrando por la ventana de su habitación sin avisar. Kyle entró a hurtadillas en el patio trasero de la casa y se topó con Sparky II, el labrador negro que le había regalado a Stan ocho años antes para almibarar la muerte natural del antiguo Sparky. El perro lo recibió con cariño, saltando y ladrando a su alrededor para que lo acariciara. Hasta que no prestó la atención de caricias, el animalillo no se quedó tranquilo. Con su experiencia del día anterior trepando por cañerías de desagüe, logró alcanzar la ventana del dormitorio de Stan.

Sus nudillos llegaron a rozar el frío y mojado cristal; sin embargo, no golpearon su superficie. Lo que vio tras los empapados cristales hizo que su rostro se pusiera rígido y el cuerpo empezase a agarrotársele. La alegría y el optimismo sucumbieron de muerte instantánea. El corazón de Kyle se herrumbró y quedó oxidado en ese mismo instante.

Stan y Kenny dormían juntos. Desnudos. Abrazados el uno al otro.

Kyle volvió al presente y, cual resorte, se levantó. Comenzó a caminar lejos.

―¡Eh, Kahl! ¿Adónde vas? ―Eric frunció el ceño desde el asiento.

―Necesito estar solo un rato para poder pensar ―Kyle siguió alejándose sin mirar atrás y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos en busca de calor―. Ve entrando al velatorio si quieres. Ya nos veremos luego.

La consternación le hacía pensar atropelladamente y caminar muy rápido. En pocos minutos había dejado atrás la visión arquitectónica del velatorio y la de su mejor amigo aún sentado en el banco, confuso debido a su comportamiento.

Alcanzó el cementerio en poco tiempo. Su perímetro estaba delimitado por un alto enrejado de hierro. Enfrente del cementerio había una explanada que servía de zona de estacionamiento de vehículos para las personas que querían acceder ya sea al velatorio como al cementerio. Ahí justamente Kyle había dejado aparcado su coche.

Jamás pensó en que vería algo así. Ver a Stan y Kenny de esa _forma._ Nunca. Y, por mucho que lo intentara, no lo comprendía o, más bien, carecía de la integridad necesaria como para buscarle una explicación. Se suponía que Kenny estaba teniendo una relación secreta con Craig, siendo este último el que se lo había dicho en persona. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Kenny estaba con Stan? Y lo más confuso si cabe, ¿por qué estaba Stan con Kenny? Se suponía que Stan era hetero y con novia. ¡No! Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no lo llegaba a entender.

Lo que sí tenía claro era el profundo dolor que sentía. Lágrimas de desconsuelo acabaron por nublarle los ojos. No las apartó de sí, sino que las dejó seguir su camino. Eran lágrimas ajadas que olían a baúl viejo nunca abierto hasta ese instante. Las arrojó fuera de sí después de años macerándose en su interior. Sintió que su amor se pudría de pronto, ahora inservible y marchito como corazones extirpados y reemplazados por otros en las salas de quirófano, finalmente arrojados a la basura de un hospital. El último vínculo que aún le ataba al pasado, su amor por Stan, había sido llevado al corredor de la muerte.

Antes de meterse en su coche, sin esperárselo, Kyle escuchó un leve murmullo musical de lo que parecía ser el sonido tintineante de una cajita de música. Se limpió las lágrimas hasta mermarlas y dejar paso al brillo color clorofila de sus ojos verdes. Kyle miró de izquierda a derecha buscando el lugar de procedencia de la melodía. El oído lo guió hasta uno de los vehículos allí estacionados. Su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa cuando descubrió que había descubierto a alguien sentado en el asiento del conductor de aquel vehículo del cual procedía aquella melodía.

Allí encontró a un joven de pelo y ojos negros como el asfalto derretido, sentado en el asiento y escuchando las primeras notas musicales de una cajita de música que sostenía entre las manos. Cuando las notas de la primera estrofa finalizaban, cerraba la tapa de la cajita y le daba cuerda para que volviesen a sonar. Kyle la llegó a reconocer al cabo de varias repeticiones.

_Fly me to the moon_.

―_Craig _―dijo en un susurro casi inaudible a oídos del mundo.

Los nudillos de Kyle tocaron esta vez el cristal de la ventanilla que daba al asiento del conductor. Los golpecillos hicieron despertar bruscamente la actividad que ejercía Craig en aquella extraña cajita de música. Ésta fue cerrada finalmente y guardada en el compartimento de la guantera.

Kyle tuvo la extraña sensación de haber visto esa misma cajita antes. En alguna parte.

Craig Benjamin Tucker quedó observándole tras el cristal en un visible gesto de sorpresa. Entretanto, accionó el botón para bajar la ventanilla. El muro de cristal que los separaba cayó y se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Kyle no sabía qué decirle y Craig lo captó sin demasiado esfuerzo, por lo que decidió intervenir. La voz de Craig era monótona y profunda, como la de un finlandés leyendo en voz alta; si bien, en cierto modo, agradablemente acogedora. Hecho que Kyle había comenzado a reconocer en sus dos últimos encuentros con él.

―Han llegado al velatorio ―comentó Craig, en una afirmación lacónica, refiriéndose a la familia McCormick.

Kyle se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez. Observó sin decir nada cómo Craig subía la ventanilla, salía del vehículo y lo cerraba tras de sí, activando seguidamente el control de la alarma antirrobos.

Uno frente al otro, Kyle a más de diez centímetros de altura más abajo. Después de lo que parecía habérselo pensado varias veces, Craig le preguntó:

―¿Te apetece pasear un rato?

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de la alameda del cementerio. Éste parecía un jardín. Las tumbas estaban cubiertas de césped y coloridas flores que habían nacido a mediados de primavera. Las humildes sepulturas quedaban vestidas en el verdor instintivo de la naturaleza. Cuando oscurecía el día, el cementerio se llenaba de pequeñas velas prendidas en las zonas puntuales, en capillitas construidas encima de las tumbas de personalidades más importantes. Aquellas lucecitas, vistas de lejos, daban la impresión de que allí se celebraba una fiesta infantil. Sí, una fiesta infantil, porque los muertos son inocentes como niños. Aunque la vida sólo fuera sinónimo de crueldad los cementerios estaban apartados de ésta. Los cementerios vivían al margen de todo mal. Eran lugares de la Tierra en donde realmente existía el auténtico significado de la palabra _paz_. Aquel cementerio, hermoso como una canción de cuna, y moteado de lápidas como pecas en su rostro, impregnaba en el espíritu de Kyle una enorme sensación de tranquilidad. No tardó en comprender por qué Craig había decidido pasear en aquel abandonado aunque hermoso lugar. Dieron un rodeo alrededor de la zona más antigua. Allí los mausoleos y lápidas en mármol eran sustituidos por cruces de madera, sin nombre ni fecha, clavadas en amplios páramos de tierra embarrada, revuelta y apiñada con hojas y malas hierbas. Había un foso vacío. Un hueco de tierra semejante a la entrada del infierno. Kyle se apartó de Craig y se acercó al hoyo para inspeccionarlo más de cerca. La punta de sus zapatos rozaron ligeramente el borde. Era muy profundo. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya estaba el otro joven a su lado, contemplando el hondo hueco vacío.

—¿Por qué no estás en el velatorio con Ken? —preguntó Kyle sin mirarle a la cara. Había demasiaba incógnita que necesitaba resolver—. Deberías acompañarle en un momento tan difícil para él como lo es éste.

Sospechoso de lo que podría decir ahora, Craig sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo delantero de su cardigan azul marino y se llevó uno a la boca. Lo encendió. La cara de Craig se alumbró durante breves segundos por el candor frágil de la llama emitida por el encendedor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el día había oscurecido de pronto: espesas nubes de tormenta, de gris amenazador, cubrían completamente el cielo. Kyle observó claramente la gélida palidez del rostro de Craig en contraste con la neta oscuridad de su corto cabello.

—Kenneth y yo rompimos con nuestra relación ayer —la voz de Craig se tensó—. Por eso no estoy seguro de si debería presentarme en el velatorio o no.

Ahí estaba la clave que Kyle necesitaba escuchar para entender mejor la escena de Stan y Kenny de aquella misma mañana. En esa ocasión, Kyle rodó la vista hacia Craig. Éste no parecía compungido, pero Kyle reconocía de primera mano que personas como Craig y él mismo eran de los que sólo les germinaba el dolor por dentro. Comprendía que Craig era huraño a la hora de manifestar sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de evitar salir herido. Los dos tenían eso en común. Incluso, tanto Craig como él, eran igual de orgullosos. Kyle reconocía a su vez que, al igual que Craig, actuaba en contra de lo que realmente sentía para evitar ser juzgado. Pero el carácter silencioso y taciturno de Craig era diferente a la fiereza explosiva de Kyle. Kyle sentía que Craig era estoico por dentro y por fuera, mientras que él sólo lo aparentaba exteriormente. Un sentimiento de esperanza comenzó lentamente a brotar dentro de su cuerpo. Entre Stan y Craig, se podría decir que Craig era más como él. Compartían muchísimas más cosas. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta antes?

Agitado por la nueva llegada de ideas, Kyle se veía incapaz de contarle lo que había visto aquella misma mañana.

—¿Habéis roto así, sin más? —preguntó Kyle, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Craig se limitó a encoger los hombros. Sacudiendo su mirada fija, éste tiró su cigarrillo al profundo y húmedo foso que fue tragado por la oscuridad del fondo. Kyle no se dio cuenta de que Craig lo estaba mirando hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Se sintió en consonancia con la mirada indescifrable de éste y sintió que había dejado de pestañear frecuentemente.

—Sé que tú no me consideras tu amigo, Craig, pero te prometo que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué ocurrió entre vosotros?

—No, no es que desconfíe de ti. Lo sabes. Sólo es que… —admitió el joven, y su mirada se tornó melancólica. Sentenció—: Kenneth nunca estuvo interesado en mí realmente. Él… él está enamorado de otra persona.

Kyle no necesitaba saber más. Las piezas del puzzle estaban encajando unas con otras dentro de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un agobiante suspiro.

—¿Desde cuándo, Craig?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que Ken está enamorado de Stan?

Craig carcajeó sagazmente en un sutil indicio de desidia. Kyle no tenía idea de lo que quería manifestar con esto. Había un aura de oculta tristeza deslizarse en la forma en que sonó aquella opacada risa.

—Desde que comencé a conocer bien a Kenneth siendo su pareja. Cada vez que él miraba con recelo a Stan yo aprendía a conocer mejor parte de sus sentimientos. Es más, yo intentaba ser reacio a reconocerlo hasta que ayer decidí cortar por lo sano y romper la relación. Kenneth es todavía más reacio que yo con sus sentimientos. No sé si he hecho lo mejor, pero quiero que tenga la libertad de aclararse e ir por donde crea conveniente. Nada más —hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Kenneth siempre se sintió desplazado por Stan porque, entre otras cosas, desde niños mi primo te prefirió a ti en vez de a él. Así supe también la razón por la que Kenneth se había fijado en mí.

Kyle quedó estupefacto. Las pequeñas pecas de los labios de Kyle desaparecieron cuando los frunció. Rumió con su rojiza lengua la respuesta:

—Por el parecido físico que tenéis Stan y tú.

Craig asintió levemente con la cabeza una sola vez. Resignación era la palabra que podría emplear Kyle para explicar el mohín realizado por su acompañante. Los ojos oscuros de Craig, ávidos contenedores de pensamientos cerrados bajo llave, quedaron fijos sobre Kyle. Por otra parte, este último apretó los puños y le dirigió una férrea mirada de reproche. Trataba de contenerse pero, progresivamente, estaba perdiendo el poder sobre sí mismo.

—¿Cómo es que no se te ocurrió hablarme sobre esto, Craig? Anoche estuvimos en la bolera hablando y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme sobre lo de tu ruptura con Ken. ¡Lo sabías y no me lo contaste! ¡Joder!

Dicho esto, Kyle se alejó y retomó el camino de la alameda en dirección a la salida. No tardó mucho en que se diera cuenta de que Craig iba tras él hasta que una de sus manos lo tomara por el brazo, hiciera frenar su huída y obligara a voltearse para quedar frente a frente. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El corazón de Kyle comenzó a latir enérgico.

—¡Escucha! Si no te lo conté fue porque era un tema muy personal de Kenneth —le reveló Craig.

Kyle formó una amarga sonrisa.

—Llevo años pensando que Wendy era mi gran obstáculo y ahora resulta que no es ella sino Kenny. Toda mi jodida vida ocultándole a Stan mi homosexualidad y ya ves.

No se percató de lo profunda que era su amargura al haber pronunciado dichas palabras.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora, Kyle?

Tomó aire según decaía su mirada hacia el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Kyle comenzó a contarle lo que había visto aquella mañana en la habitación de Stanley; con los nervios y la consternación a flor de piel.

_****__**жжжжжж**_

Kenneth estaba mirando absorto en dirección al altar, hacia el lugar ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo fenecido de Stuart. Un cuerpo que había quedado tan deteriorado por el accidente que no había podido mostrarse. El ataúd estaba cerrado totalmente a cal y canto. Jamás se abriría.

Eso era lo que quedaba de su padre: restos...

…y recuerdos.

Recuerdos entremezclados que no se esfumaban de su cabeza a modo de urgidas sombras de uñas afiladas arañando ferozmente sus pensamientos.

Afuera, la medianoche, plastificada con nubes tormentosas y luz de oro de farolas, se había anunciado con las doce campanadas procedentes de la iglesia, ésta situada a pocos kilómetros. El velatorio ya había comenzado a vaciarse. La mayoría de los vecinos se habían ido a dormir a sus casas. Su familia y los padres de sus tres amigos estaban allí. La señora Cartman se acercó a él y le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente. Kenny no tenía apetito pero la aceptó con cariño. En cuanto la hermosa mujer se alejó, dejó la taza en la mesilla más próxima. Kenny deambuló por el velatorio. Después de horas estando sentado al lado de su madre, sosteniéndole la mano, ésta había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá. Vio a Karen hablando en voz baja con su novio en otro asiento apartado. Ella todavía tenía lágrimas suficientes como para seguir llorando en silencio. Se topó con Gerald nada más alcanzar la puerta de entrada. Se acercó a él mientras observaba aquel rostro debilitado a causa de la tristeza.

—Señor Broflovski, yo… —bajó la mirada—. Yo quería agradecerle lo que han hecho usted y su mujer por mi familia. No sabe cuánto. Le prometo que le iré pagando poco a poco lo que se ha gastado en el velatorio. Se lo pagaré. Yo le aseguro que…

Gerald puso una mano en su hombro para interrumpirle educadamente y le dijo:

—No te preocupes por eso, muchacho. No hace falta pagarme nada. Tu padre era como un hermano para mí. Lástima que uno no tiene otro medio para librarse de la desgracia más que para vivir contemplándola.

—Aún así… —balbuceó. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

—Olvídalo. A partir de ahora lo que tiene que ser importante para ti es cuidar bien de tu madre y de tu hermana. Ellas te necesitan ahora más que nunca.

Kenny asintió sabiendo la responsabilidad que tendría. Gerald le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en el mismo hombro y se alejó.

El amotinamiento de nubes tenebrosas ocultaba el firmamento. Kenny caminó para estirar las piernas después de estar horas sentado. Del mismo modo, necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar sin ser observado.

Más allá de la entrada se topó con Eric. Se saludaron. Éste le apretó levemente el hombro en señal de cordialidad y respeto. Deseó preguntarle por Kyle pero no lo hizo. Había visto a Kyle en el velatorio un par de horas antes, pero entre todo el tumulto de personas que lo animaban, no se había acercado a él; sin embargo, había algo en la forma en que Kyle lo miraba, cierto dolor palpable, que Kenny había evitado todo contacto visual. Kyle estuvo un rato más acompañado de Eric y los demás compañeros de clase, sin dirigirle la palabra a Stan en ningún momento. Finalmente, no hacía ni una hora en que Kyle se había ido. Era como si Stan y Kyle se evitaran por todos los medios posibles. Agradeciendo fumar un cigarrillo en silencio con Eric, se despidió con un simple ademán de cabeza. Eric comprendió enseguida que quería estar solo.

En uno de los laterales del edificio había una pequeña escalera secundaria de acceso. Se sentó en los primeros escalones, cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en éstos. Recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior en la que salía su padre despidiéndose de él en aquella extraña estación de metro. Era casi como un sueño premonitorio que, en cierto modo, le había transmitido paz. Stuart, en el sueño, quería su perdón por no haber sido el padre que Kenny necesitaba, asimismo, también le había dicho que le quería, que para él siempre sería su hijo.

Sonrió amargamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo deseó escuchar eso en labios de su padre? Llamarlo _hijo_. Algo tan simple y sencillo como eso no había ocurrido antes en la vida. Y, por una vez que ocurre, resultó haber sido fruto de su inconsciente. Entonces dejó de sentir la paz que había alcanzado en el sueño. Ya no quedaba la menor sensación de paz. Nada en la memoria de Kenny, nada en el recuerdo que tenía de Stuart, le inspiraba paz o la reclamaba. No sentía esa noche ninguna idea moralizante. Su padre había sido un infeliz durante casi toda su vida. Y, como recompensa a tal funesta existencia, su vida había terminado de la manera más cruel. Kenny sentía que era injusto. Stuart había hecho cosas mal pero era en el fondo una buena persona. No se merecía una muerte tan terrible como ésa. No. No se lo merecía.

Kenny se sentía culpable y se lo reprochaba duramente. Frunció los labios y los apretó con fuerza. Estaba tan debilitado psíquicamente que no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Por un instante, cerró los ojos. Su memoria enlutada comenzó a flotar sin hundirse en el fondo de un pozo de agua redonda, cóncava, espejeante… El recuerdo.

Quedó dormido al poco tiempo. Soñó con Craig. Soñó con las silenciosas miradas de Craig y en la negra oscuridad de sus ojos. Luego soñó que se ahogaba en un mar tan profundo como aquellos ojos negros.

_****__**жжжжжж**_

El amor, como con cualquier enfermedad contagiosa, tiene un largo periodo de incubación, durante el cual se instalan distintos síntomas de malestar. El resultado es la caída febril del enfermo. El problema empeora cuando el enfermo tiene conciencia del padecimiento de la enfermedad incurable del amor. _"¡Sólo es fiebre!"_, exclamaría el enfermo. _"¡Una fiebre pasajera! ¡Ya se irá… ya se irá!" _

El amor, en cambio, no se va tan fácilmente como una gripe de invierno.

Cuando Bradley tuvo conciencia que deseaba a Tweek, deseó reír. Y así hizo. Rió sin verse afectado en por qué demonios lo hacía.

Notó que sus risotadas no eran como las maquinalmente proferidas con anterioridad durante su vida; sin menor atisbo de emoción. Esta vez era una carcajada pura, de alegría, sentida de verdad en vez de ser forzada o sobreactuada.

Por primera vez, el mundo nacía ante él. Sus objetivos y su destino mismo comenzaron a carecer de sentido. El odio hacia aquel planeta no constituía ya una fuerza estimuladora más potente que aquella acción de reír. Por medio de lo que sentía por Tweek, Bradley había alcanzado conectar su existencia con el mundo, dirigir la mirada al cielo nocturno y desafiarlo sin miedo. Tal era la fuerza de aquella risa.

Esta risa no era más que un retumbar sutil de sus propios sentimientos recién nacidos. Se sintió bendecido; una especie de privilegio reservado para eso a lo que llaman _alma_, un merecido regalo que le permitía creer en la vida. Así era como consideraba esa sensación que comenzaba a paladear plenamente como si respirase un aire delicioso. De la misma manera que una persona se sorprende con la sombra de un gigante, que no es más que su propia sombra alargada a causa de la luz del atardecer, así se sorprendía Bradley al descubrir en sí mismo una gigantesca sensación que le concedía su recién descubierta alma.

¿Pero qué nombre dar a esa sensación?

Sin nombrarla, se limitaba a reír. Así pues, en ese momento en que la risa le unía al fin con el mundo, no sólo a ese planeta, sino al universo entero: desde aquí a Plutón, a Andrómeda, a las Pléyades y a la Polaris que cuelga sobre las cabezas de los hombres, al centro mismo y al límite más lejano del cosmos, ese vínculo solidario y lleno de calor elevaba, ingrávido, su corazón a las alturas; casi al nivel del amor más engañoso, el llamado _amor_ conocido por los humanos.

Por fin Bradley dejó de reír mientras que sus ojos iban perdiendo el brillo del orgullo.

El rostro de Bradley irradió alegría.

_****__**жжжжжж**_

Stan se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones del velatorio. Algunos calambres le sobrevinieron al levantarse a causa de dormir en una posición incómoda. En el fondo de la estancia, sobre un pequeño altar, estaba el ataúd cerrado de Stuart; rodeado por ramos de flores. Estudiando con la vista su alrededor, Stanley comprobó que allí sólo estaba la señora McCormick, la cual dormía abrigada con una manta y entre una secuencia irregular de pequeños temblores; Karen hablaba en voz baja con su novio y con algunos amigos de ella que la acompañaban; la pareja Glenn estaba preparando café y chocolate con la señora Cartman en la pequeña cocina del velatorio; Eric fumaba en la entrada, quien le envió una dura mirada a que Stan también supo corresponder; y, finalmente, sus padres, Randy y Sharon, hablando con los padres de Kyle en la leve pronunciada escalinata de entrada. Inspeccionó todas las estancias. Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando no encontró a Kenny por ninguna parte. Salió precipitadamente fuera del velatorio temiendo que el chico hubiese salido a la calle. Estaba Kenny en una de las escaleras de piedra laterales del edificio, sentado, agazapado sobre sí mismo. Dormía. Stan sintió un gran alivio.

Pasándole el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Kenny, Stan se sentó a su lado y, sin querer, lo despertó. Éste lo miró entre pestañeos, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido bajo la intemperie. Los dos quedaron en silencio. No había nada que hacer, ni qué decir o añadir. Eso era lo esencial de la muerte de un ser querido: que no haya nada más que silencio. Que no quedasen palabras hasta que la memoria misma fuese superflua, que fuese superfluo a su vez el dolor que se padece con la pérdida. Que todo quedase reducido a lo que se conoce por el silencio del Buda. Stanley sabía que sólo podía hacer una cosa: estar allí con el chico todo el tiempo que éste necesitase. Pasaron largos minutos. Kenny seguía estando callado, muy pálido, sus ojos extrañamente azules y grandes mirando al frente. La luz de las farolas brillaba más cuando se reflejaba en el pelo de Kenny.

—Yo tengo la culpa —le declaró a Stan al cabo de un rato—. Por eso ha pasado todo esto. Ahora está muerto. No existe. Lo que queda de mi padre está en ese ataúd. Yo tengo la culpa. Debería irme de aquí. Irme muy lejos.

Stan quedó callado sin saber qué decir. Entendía que el sentimiento de culpa torturaba a las personas innecesariamente, aunque, en ciertos casos, era a veces bueno este sentimiento para la experiencia moral. En cualquier caso, la culpa bien entendida tiene una justificación, pero no alcanzaba comprender por qué Kenny se echaba la culpa de tener un padre alcohólico que no había sabido valorar su familia.

—No deberías pensar que tienes tú toda la culpa. No has hecho nada malo, Kenny. Es más, siempre te he visto intentando ayudar a tu familia lo mejor que has podido. Te fuiste de casa por lo que ocurrió con tu padre, porque no aguantabas más tu situación con él. Eso no te hace culpable de que tu padre tuviera un accidente a causa del alcohol. A veces parece que lo que sucede después de una determinada acción u omisión se produce por ser consecuencia de esta acción u omisión. Pero no siempre es así y…

—¡No, Stan! Tú… tú no lo entiendes.

Stan reflexionó mientras el suave calor del cuerpo del chico iba calando el suyo propio. Eran difíciles momentos éstos para Kenny, pensó. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba al borde de sus limitaciones. Porque estaba expuesto a lo trabado de su existencia, de su precaria situación familiar y de la fuerte responsabilidad que ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros . Y tal vez por algo más. Algo que Stan no conocía.

_La tormenta. Kenny delirando, hablando de una tal Madre, cayendo desmayado al suelo en medio de truenos y una emisión azulada de luz rodeándole._

Stan tenía aquel conjunto de recuerdos vivo aún en su cabeza.

De repente, Kenny se llenó de ansiedad y trató de escapar de su brazo. Pero sin importar cuánto luchara, Stan no lo dejó ir. En vez de eso, lo atrajo para sí, abrazándolo. Kenny sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sus lágrimas se derramaron por el rostro. Kenny quedó abrazado, llorando. Kenny era ahora como un chiquillo que llora y solloza. Stan lo recostó contra su hombro sin dejar de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, esperando hacer todo lo posible para que Kenny rompiese la costra del lamento trivial, de los reproches y las culpabilizaciones. Deseaba que alcanzara cuanto antes el alivio en su corazón.

Stan albergaba una inmensa ternura por este muchacho perdido y triste que sollozaba y que carecía de un futuro llano y luminoso.

_****__**жжжжжж**_

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO XVI._

Felices Fiestas y Nueva Era :P. Como todos los años, me iré a Ornans con mis padres y mi chico a ver a la familia. Aún así aprovecharé el tiempo para inspirarme y seguir adelantando capítulos de esta historia a la par que estudio para los exámenes programados que tengo para enero.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y mensajes (que responderé en cuanto pueda) y por el tirón de visitas que recibo con este fic y con los otros que tengo publicados.

Un abrazo muy fuerte. Gracias por leer y por estar aquí (:

(Por cierto... _Glósóli_ es un tema de un maravilloso grupo de música rock-ambiental islandés llamado Sigur Ros. Tanto su música como sus videoclips ambientados a modo de cortometrajes es pura poesía para los sentidos.)

_**NOTA:**_ Revisado el 24 de abril de 2014.


	18. Cap XVII Gliese 876

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By _Silenciosa_**

___Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más. __(:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII. Gliese 876.**

"Blue on blue, now that we are through."

_So easy_, Röyksopp.

·

"Me gustaría anexionar los planetas si me fuera posible; a menudo pienso en eso porque me entristece verlos con tanta nitidez, y sin embargo, tan lejanos."

_Last Will and Testament (1902),_ Cecil Rhodes.

_****__**жжжжжж**_

Puerto Rico disfrutaba de una noche tranquila como cualquier otra del año. Sus perennes treinta grados hacían de la isla sinónimo de lugar agradable, un paraíso, un _locus amoenus_ del siglo XXI. En las costas de Arecibo se apuraban las primeras copas y risas del inicio de la mágica madrugada. Mojitos y cubatas eran pedidos en los bares y, cuyos clientes, en su mayoría paliduchos turistas norteamericanos y nórdicos, bailaban sin agraciados movimientos canciones de rítmica afro-cubana. Los naturales del lugar, de hermosa piel de canela, gente alegre y abierta donde la haya, síntoma de los beneficios de carecer de duros inviernos, también se divertían entre los turistas y los residentes norteamericanos. Algún que otro grupo se atrevía a terminar la noche bañándose en aquel manto oceánico, espejeante, de arenas claras. Desde allí, oteando por el horizonte, se encontraba la mancha borrosa del núcleo de la Vía Láctea totalmente visible desde la Tierra; nube sideral, azul sobre azul, nido de estrellas, pasaba inadvertida para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos que ignoraban de su existencia.

Risas y júbilos de voces humanas resonaban junto al cántico marino de las olas al chocar contra la costa.

El ambiente era agradable y la noche, despejada y limpia, bendecida con un manto de estrellas.

_"¡Por allí!",_ gritó una persona en la playa. "¡_Una estrella fugaz! ¡Vamos, rápido, pide un deseo!"_

La belleza física del lugar era más que notable. Cuánto más se adentraba uno al interior de la localidad mayor era la tranquilidad que se respiraba. Entre el espeso boscaje tropical que cubría las tierras de Arecibo se expandía un valle. Allí estaba instalada la enorme placa circular que conformaba la antena del radiotelescopio de Arecibo. Esta placa se hundía en la concavidad artificial de su estructura adoptándose fielmente a la orografía del terreno. Anexas a ésta, tres altas torres de acero colgaban los alimentadores de bocina mientras que en sus cúspides parpadeaba una luz rojiza que servía de advertencia para alertar a las avionetas y helicópteros que pudieran haberse desviado del trayecto aéreo y evitar que se estrellaran contra ellas.

El lugar era de por sí silencioso. Salvo por el cántico indescifrable de las ranas, que recibían por los lugareños el nombre de _coquis_. El viento, mientras, oscilaba suave. Los paneles que conformaban la antena parabólica brillaban por el reflejo de la luz de luna.

Un pequeño grupo de astrofísicos norteamericanos trabajaban en el observatorio sin esperar nada más que otra noche comprendida por un cosmos silencioso y, en consecuencia, poco emocionante. La mayor parte de estos científicos residían en las cercanías del observatorio. El aislamiento que requería el estudio unido a la incomprensión del español, los impulsaba a convertirse en una comunidad bastante cerrada. Otros preferían vivir en la _Base_ _Ramey_ perteneciente a la Fuerza Aérea estadounidense. Era una zona pacífica aunque a veces se viera vulnerada por los separatistas puertorriqueños, que comprendían equivocadamente el observatorio radioastronómico como un recinto para fines militares.

Más allá de la atmósfera terrestre, al otro lado del cielo, existía un universo cargado de emisiones radioeléctricas. De eso se encargaba la Radioastronomía; estudiando las ondas de radio estelares se podía adquirir conocimientos sobre los planetas, las estrellas y galaxias, sobre sus composiciones, el origen, la evolución y la suerte del Universo, así como la captación de transmisiones radioeléctricas de posibles civilizaciones extraterrestres si se daba el caso de su existencia.

En los ordenadores se filtraba toda la información que obtenía la radio del espectro electromagnético. Mostraba las ondas coloridas de pulsars y quasars, estrellas y galaxias activas. De violetas profundos a nítidos amarillos; nada fuera de lo normal. El sistema que movía el radiotelescopio escrutaba lentamente el cielo por sus propios medios, verificando que no hubiese fallos mecánicos, al mismo tiempo, comparaba los datos obtenidos.

En la sala de descanso se escuchaba el sonido del canal de las noticias proveniente de la televisión a volumen bajo, ejerciendo como equilibrio sonoro para la tranquilidad inminente. Algunos de ellos tomaban un tentempié y tazas de café consistentes para mantenerse despiertos. Todos los miembros que trabajaban allí tenían algo en común: una alta dosis de paciencia equiparable a la de los pescadores. Habían lanzado la tira de su caña de pescar al firmamento, sólo hacía falta esperar a que alguna señal cósmica, a ser posible inteligente, picara en el anzuelo y se dejara captar por el radiotelescopio. La minuciosa búsqueda del radiotelescopio de Arecibo de señales inteligentes provenientes de sistemas interestelares no había producido un resultado positivo. Únicamente se captaba silencio doquiera fuese el punto del espacio que la antena apuntase. Se escuchaba la interferencia del estallido del Big Bang, el ruido de la explosión que produjo el Universo cuando fue creado y que aún se expandía por el espacio cósmico. Pero poco más. Otras veces, se captaban ruidos dispersos que no eran más que las interferencias del ruido terrestre con sus ondas de radio, satélites artificiales y radares, o la actividad de una estrella de neutrones. En las pocas décadas desde que se creó la radioastronomía, jamás se recibió una señal inteligente desde las profundidades del espacio; algo fabricado y tramado por una mente extraña. Sí hubo falsas alarmas, como la conocida _señal Wow! _Todas ellas fueron refutadas a posteriori. Aún así, nadie perdía la esperanza; en poco años sólo se habían observado un millar de estrellas. Un simple puñado. Aparte de la Vía Láctea que apenas se conocía, ahí fuera faltaban miles de millones de galaxias con miles de millones de estrellas con sus respectivos cuerpos planetarios a la espera de ser observadas por ojos humanos. Sólo se había estudiado la millonésima parte y aún quedaba un larguísimo camino por recorrer.

Por lo tanto, ninguno de ellos se imaginó ni en sus mejores sueños que, justamente cuando la hora marcaba las tres y veinte de la mañana, saltara la alarma de los ordenadores del observatorio en cuanto registraron una señal de un canal de frecuencia procedente del exterior, del espacio, captada por el radiotelescopio.

Uno de los miembros presentes, un recién titulado astrofísico en pruebas miembro de la NFS, _National Science Foundation_, y que trabajaba bajo la supervisión del programa SETI, sigla con que se denominaba la búsqueda de inteligencia extraterrestre, echó un vistazo con el corazón acelerado a la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores, donde se analizaban los canales de frecuencia, adjunto al indicador de imagen del espectrómetro. Después fue a comprobar la sección de papel de otro ordenador que imprimía y recogía de la señal. Entumecido ante tal inesperado hecho, quedó paralizado, delante de la consola de mando, hasta que finalmente la señal cesó sin previo aviso tras haber transcurrido poco más del minuto, el mismo tiempo que empleaba el radiotelescopio para cambiar de punto de observación. Cuando el radiotelescopio cambió de posición en el cielo, la máquina volvió a su típico silencio. El joven astrofísico se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo: otros dos empleados se habían aproximado presa de la conmoción del momento. Todavía ninguno pensaba seriamente en un mensaje de otro mundo, pero el episodio representaba para todos una señal de contacto a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

—Mirad, es una señal poco monocromática, ¿no? No tiene la pinta de ser un cuásar o un púlsar —dijo uno de ellos señalando a una de las pantallas. En ésta aparecían impulsos que iban de izquierda a derecha y luego desaparecían intermitentemente.

—Son números —declaró el novato al estudiar el papel de los resultados—. La señal ha enviado una secuencia reiterada de números primos.

—¿Números primos? ¿Y para qué hacer algo así?

—¡Fijaos bien! Es la manera que pueden tener ellos de hacer ver a los que capten su señal que estamos ante un verdadero mensaje hecho por una especie inteligente. ¿No os parece sorprendente? Nosotros, los humanos, hicimos algo muy parecido enviando aquel mensaje en los discos de oro que llevaron las _Voyager_.

En respuesta, los dos científicos más experimentados guardaron silencio y se miraron, expectantes. Hallaron sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros. Al rato volvieron a posicionar el radiotelescopio hasta que la antena volviese a apuntar hacia el lugar donde se había producido la señal. Para su sorpresa, volvieron a dar con ella en el mismo punto de observación. La señal del canal persistía únicamente en aquel punto del espacio y en una misma banda de frecuencia. Comprobaron hasta la extenuación que los datos de dicha señal no fuesen una falsa alarma.

—Si alguno se le ocurre cualquier explicación que no sea inteligencia extraterrestre, estaría encantado de escucharla —expresó el novato.

Los otros dos astrofísicos de mayor experiencia dejaron de estudiar los esquemas resultantes de las pantallas de los ordenadores y se miraron de reojo sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando. Uno de ellos, finalmente, intervino y se dirigió a él:

—Escuche, Killian: será mejor que telefonees a Robert y le cuentes todo esto. Él sabrá qué hacer. Mientras, nosotros iremos informando a los demás.

Tras esto, el novato se lanzó hacia el teléfono, lo descolgó y marcó aprisa un número de extensión que ya tenía memorizado. Esperó impaciente a que su superior, perteneciente a la organización SETI y especialista en radioastronomía, respondiera al otro lado de la línea.

—Robert, tiene usted que venir ahora mismo —dijo después de reconocer la voz de su interlocutor.

—¿Para qué? —bostezó sonoramente su supervisor; estaba claro que lo había despertado—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Hemos recibido una señal inteligente.

Robert primero titubeó y luego rió escépticamente. —¡Si por cada vez que me dijeran eso me diesen un dólar, en este momento sería millonario! Escúchame bien, muchacho, cuando dejes de pensar en hombrecillos verdes y hayas mirado bien si no es otra señal proveniente de un canal de reflujo terrestre o restos sonoros del Big Bang, me llamas. ¿Entendido?

Iba a colgar molesto cuando el novato volvió a insistir:

—¡No! ¡Espere! ¡No cuelgue! Ya lo he comprobado con mis supervisores. Hemos vuelto a dirigir el radiotelescopio hacia la misma posición donde lo captamos y la señal sigue repitiéndose únicamente en esa posición… todo el tiempo.

—¿Se mueve con las estrellas? Si no es así, podría ser la interferencia de un avión o un satélite artificial.

—Yo le puedo asegurar que hay movimiento sideral. Como le he dicho, esta señal no proviene de la Tierra. Lo que nos llega parece ser una larga secuencia de impulsos en forma de números primos. No es una señal de origen terrestre o restos sonoros del Big Bang, profesor. Estamos más que seguros de ello.

La propiedad con que hablaba el novato hizo que el superior se lo comenzara a tomar en serio. Tragó saliva.

—¿Y de qué zona proviene esa señal?

—De la constelación de Acuario —respondió, un tanto exaltado, el novato.

—Es imposible que se trate de Acuario, Killian. ¿Lo habéis comprobado bien?

—Sí. Está más que comprobado, profesor. Hemos llamado al NORAD, al comando de defensa antiaérea, y nos han asegurado que no han sido ellos ni ningún tipo de satélite artificial que pudiera haber interferido en la creación de esta señal.

—Bien hecho. Veamos… _Uhm…_ La mayoría de las estrellas de Acuario se encuentran a más de setecientos años luz de distancia. Aunque, pensándolo mejor ahora, recuerdo que existe un número escaso de estrellas en Acuario que no llegan ni a los cien años luz.

—Pues precisamente la señal proviene de un punto muy próximo a la estrella _IL Aquarii, _también conocida como_ Gliese 876, que _está a sólo diecisiete años luz de distancia de la Tierra.

—Oh, justamente pensaba en esa estrella.

—Como ya usted sabrá de antemano, IL Aquarii es una estrella espectral del tipo M, es decir, una enana roja mucho menor que nuestra estrella; su masa no alcanzaría ni el treinta y dos por ciento en comparación al Sol y es muchísimo menos luminosa. Como ve, no tiene semejanzas con nuestra estrella pero posee el típico anillo estelar.

—Hábleme de la señal.

Killian cambió el auricular de oreja mientras iba tecleando en el ordenador estudiando los datos a medida que hablaba con su superior:

—Los resultados demuestran que esta señal proviene de una frecuencia con canal de hidrógeno de unos nueve megahercios y con un ancho de banda de varios centenares de hercios.

—Estamos hablando del mínimo del ruido del fondo galáctico. Esa frecuencia de hidrógeno es la más indicada para ser oída a una larga distancia —dedujo Robert.

—Así es, profesor. Por lo que se comprende al ser una zona alejada de la Tierra. Es una señal poco potente, no muy monocromática, pero que se distingue sin problema. Con el paso de banda de esta señal no hemos encontrado otras frecuencias que informen haber detectado algo más que ruido. Además, tiene una polarización modulada, lineal, y se compone por un conjunto de pulsos móviles en dos amplitudes diferentes.

—¡Santo Cielo! Entonces sólo existen dos posibilidades —recalcó el superior—: o se trata una broma de muy mal gusto o bien hemos dado con un mensaje extraterrestre.

—Y aún no le he dicho lo mejor. No sé si recordará las últimas novedades acerca de esta estrella. Por lo que sé, _IL Aquarii_ posee un sistema planetario. ¡Es la estrella con planetas más próxima al Sol! El planeta que orbita más cerca de IL Aquarii es conocido por el nombre de Delta. Se sabe que es terrestre, es decir, tiene una superficie sólida como lo es la Tierra o lo es Marte; sin embargo, al rotar tan cerca de la estrella está igual de aniquilado y desértico que Mercurio. Luego, más alejados, se encuentran dos planetas gaseosos algo más grandes que Júpiter, conocidos como Kappa y Beta. También se cree la existencia de un cuarto planeta más alejado de estos dos de un tamaño aproximado al de Saturno. No quiero adelantarme a los hechos ya que aún desconocemos de qué punto concreto de esta región de _IL Aquarii _está naciendo la señal, pero apostaría a que tiene que ver con uno de estos planetas o tal vez con algún otro que todavía no hayamos descubierto. En cualquier caso, yo apuesto a que se empleó un radiotelescopio o algo parecido a lo que utilizamos nosotros hoy en día para enviar una señal como ésta. Además, si medimos la distancia años luz, observamos que nos ha llegado diecisiete años después de cuando fue enviada al espacio. Hablando en plata: este mensaje fue enviado sobre el año mil novecientos noventa y cuatro.

—¿Me está intentando decir que en el noventa y cuatro unos aliens provenientes de algún planeta de la estrella IL Aquarii quisieron enviar al espacio un mensaje para demostrar el amor que sentían por los puñeteros números primos? ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Esto es más fantasioso que una novela de Asimov!

El joven rió nerviosamente.

—Puede… puede que en el fondo no sea algo tan fantasioso —intervino de nuevo el profesor Robert después de reflexionar—. Deberíamos pensarlo de este modo: todo esto no es más que una señal para atraer la atención de otra especie inteligente. Constantemente todos los observatorios que hay en la Tierra reciben impulsos insólitos provenientes de quasars, pulsars, galaxias… Sin embargo, los números primos son específicos, muy artificiales, no los puede producir una galaxia en explosión o las pulsaciones de una estrella de neutrones. Si es verdad que hay unos seres ahí fuera, está claro que han enviado esta señal al espacio para que otra civilización inteligente la supiera diferenciar. Pero al igual que Tomás Apóstol, muchacho, hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no me lo creeré.

—Entonces venga cuanto antes, profesor. Necesitamos de su ayuda. Hemos observado que probablemente estos dígitos de números primos compongan algún tipo de mensaje encriptado que haya que descifrar.

—Iré ahora mismo, Killian. Entretanto haga un control manual y obligue al ingeniero a que revise lo que haga falta el estado del radiotelescopio y del sistema. Quiero estar seguro de que no es un fallo técnico. Y lo más importante: ¡No pierda la señal por nada del mundo! ¡Si perderemos la señal, perderemos parte del mensaje! Estad todos alerta, ¿de acuerdo? Si esto que me cuentas llega a ser veraz, muchacho, tendremos que comunicárselo cuanto antes al asesor científico presidencial. Él ya sabrá qué hacer luego.

El superior no aguardó por más tiempo. Colgó y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el puesto de observación.

La señal no dejó de emitirse. Siguió enviando la secuencia de números primos una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

___****__**жжжжжж**_

Craig soñaba. El "_yo_" de su inconsciente tenía ante él a un Kenny infante. Ambos estaban rodeados por la blancura total de un espacio; la _Nada_ más absoluta los envolvía. Tal vez el Kenny de sus sueños apenas contaba con ocho años de edad. Craig también era un niño. Lo dedujo enseguida al ser un poco más alto en altura que la de su acompañante. Miró sus manos y su cuerpo. Estaba claro; él también había adoptado el cuerpo de un niño. Pero, ¿por qué?

En los sueños, al igual que en el centro de un agujero negro, el Tiempo no existía.

Éste carecía de sentido y forma.

A su vista y presencia, los pies de Craig quedaron clavados en el suelo. El vivaracho chiquillo que tenía ante él vestía una túnica azul índigo de mangas largas y que terminaba por debajo de las rodillas. Ésta resaltaba el color expresivo de los grandes y separados ojos de Kenny, y a su vez, hacía contraste con la blancura un tanto grisácea de su piel y su cabello inmaculadamente rubio, casi blanco. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos en un margen de tiempo que Craig no supo medir. El pequeño Kenny lo miraba con ojos que parecían leer en lo más hondo de su corazón. Le sonreía ampliamente. Dicha conexión podría haber durado horas y no hubiera sido capaz de discernirla de los minutos.

Ningún ser le había parecido nunca a Craig tan bello, tan resplandeciente y enérgico como lo era Kenny. El _Kenny-niño_ le sonrió con una de sus pícaras y juguetonas sonrisas que Craig, en su momento, odió y envidió en igual intensidad. Reparó entonces en el magnetismo de la sonrisa del chiquillo y lo que ésta le transmitía. Era ésa el é_motif_, el talón de Aquiles de Craig Benjamin Tucker; la viveza que le transfería la desbordante sonrisa de Kenny que no era más que un sinónimo de _vida_. Allí estaba la verdadera belleza de Kenny, mucho más profunda e impactante que su fachada física; la belleza de un espíritu fuerte y estoico henchido de voluntad.

El espíritu fuerte y libre de McCormick impactándole de lleno contra su muro hasta dejarlo en ruinas.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, notó que en torno a Kenny, rodeando su pequeño cuerpecillo, apareció una visible emanación transparente de luz azulada, color índigo, similar a un nimbo o un aura. Igual que su túnica extraña. Igual que sus ojos extraños. Azul dentro de más azul. De Craig se apoderó un indescriptible desasosiego que le hizo temblar y quedar boquiabierto. Le evocó a las imágenes simbólicas de angelillos que se ven en las cristaleras de las catedrales góticas; nítidamente reflejados por un brillo azulado de los cristales que componen el fondo de las composiciones.

—Vamos, acércate —le pidió divertido con una voz infantil que Craig aún recordaba por su colorido en la memoria—. No te asustes por esta luz que sale de mi cuerpo. No te hará daño.

Fue el albino quien al fin deshizo los pasos que los separaban. Entonces, aplicó su mano sobre el hombro de Craig. El efecto del tacto y el calor fue agradable, desprendido por el haz de luz nacido de Kenny que lo alcanzó, efecto casi mágico.

—¿Ves? Ya te lo he dicho. No es peligrosa —la sonrisa en Kenny persistía.

—¿Qué ropa es ésa? —preguntó Craig extrañado señalando visualmente la túnica de azul índigo que el otro llevaba puesta.

Kenny bajó la cabeza y la inspeccionó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la ropa que llevaba. Encogió los hombros.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó en tono meloso. Luego picó el ojo y le dijo—: Si quieres me la quito ahora mismo.

El chiquillo hizo el ademán de quitársela tirando de ella por el dobladillo de abajo hacia arriba; no obstante, Craig frenó su intento teniendo las mejillas encendidas y esquivando ver la desnudez escondida del otro hasta conseguir que volviera a bajarse la túnica.

Luego los dos se estudiaron a los ojos un instante, Craig rompió el silencio riendo esta vez y Kenny lo imitó adjuntando una gran sonrisa juguetona.

—No cambias, ¿eh? —soltó Craig con una sonrisa inconsciente dibujada en sus labios y renegando con la cabeza.

—Me encanta ver lo colorado y nervioso que te pones cuando estoy cerca de ti, Tucker.

—Cierra el pico, idiota —replicó Centre dientes mientras miraba a otra parte y no admitía la verdad.

Kenny rió y Craig lo capturó de nuevo con la mirada. El pequeño Kenny parecía feliz por el simple hecho de hacerle feliz con sus tonterías. Eso conmovía a Craig más de lo que nadie se creería en la vida. _¿A quién podría importarle de verdad su felicidad?_

En lugar del anterior miedo, experimentó una sensación de contento, de alegría, pero estaba tan conmocionado que no pudo moverse del sitio.

—¿Dónde estamos, Kenneth?

—No lo sé.

Craig meditó. Todo era blanco a su alrededor, incluso, bajos sus pies. Puso sus ojos en Kenny de nuevo y lo estudió en silencio. No paraba de impresionarle el orbe de luz que emitía aquel cuerpecillo delgado y de frágil apariencia.

—Oye, ¿y qué es esa luz azulada? ¿Por qué sale de tu cuerpo?

Kenny simplemente encogió los hombros y enseguida respondió con otro:

—No lo sé.

No poco después, Craig sintió las manos de aquel niño rodear las suyas. Las estrecharon con fuerza. Kenny bajó la mirada, entristecido, sonrisa desapareciendo. Y, con ello, un vacío extraño quedó para anidar en el pecho.

—¿Sabes, Craig? Yo no sé quién soy.

Vencido y desprotegido de máscara y muro en el que ocultarse detrás, cedido a su propia voluntad, Craig destruyó el espacio que los desunía tomando entre sus manos aquel rostro de ángel de la guarda. Los dos cerraron los ojos y sus labios se rozaron en un beso simple, casto, beso inocente de niños que se admiran con recelo y que no saben diferenciar entre las leyes del amor y del odio, del bien y del mal, de la envidia y el deseo por lo que no se es o no se tiene. Sintió las pestañas invisibles rozando las suyas, negras.

Craig había asimilado hacía tiempo que unirlos a Kenny y a él era como intentar con incansable persistencia mezclar el agua y el aceite removiéndolos con cuchara en un vaso o encajar dos piezas de puzzles diferentes a base de golpes.

Su unión era como intentar unir la materia con la antimateria y lograr que no colisionasen y estallasen en mil pedazos. No obstante, fue de esta tormentosa unión, de materia y antimateria, la chispa primigenia que produjo el Big Bang; mecha creadora del Universo y de todo lo que ha existido, existe y existirá en él. De dos componentes atómicos absolutamente opuestos entre sí se había creado el _Todo_. Materia y Antimateria, carga positiva y negativa, disímiles e indisolubles, perdían todo sentido si una de ellas llegase a faltarle a la otra.

Tras el beso, Craig lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Lo quería. Lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. Y este hecho tenía más valor para él que cualquier sentencia categórica o ley religiosa o moral vigente. Kenny lo rodeó por el cuello con sus huesudos brazos y Craig hizo elevarle los pies del suelo hasta tenerlo a su altura. En respuesta, Kenny acarició su rostro contra el suyo y finalmente se cobijó en el hueco de su cuello. Pasó otro tiempo indeterminado para los sentidos de Craig.

—Quédate conmigo —le susurró el niñito de rasgos de luz, abrazándolo fuerte. Toda alegría que hubo estado en su voz se había perdido de pronto para ser reemplazada por un frágil sentimiento de desesperación—. Por favor, Craig, no me dejes solo. Estoy tan asustado. Tengo tanto, tanto miedo...

Acarició aquella linda maraña de pelo tan claro, besó su _cabecita_ infantil y luego le dijo al oído en una hermosa revelación hecha a voz baja:

_"No te dejaré solo. Te lo prometo, Kenneth."_

Craig despertó bruscamente. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado. Tomó aire profundamente por la nariz. Su pecho subía y bajaba despacio; llenándose de oxígeno lentamente. Durante un momento de ensoñación, aún intentando despertar, ser él mismo, ordenar su vida, intentó recordar exactamente lo que había soñado, sin mucha esperanza: su sueño se había evaporado.

Abrió los ojos.

Había llegado ya el amanecer del sábado a South Park. Uno de junio de dos mil once. La cortina de la ventana estaba descorrida y, a través de los cristales, se veía el pálido paisaje que, negándose a la tentativa del período estival que se avecinaba, se apegaba concienzudamente al gris amanecer típico de las primaveras de montaña. Aquel gris pálido le recordaba a la piel de Kenny. Por las masas de nubes que pendían en lo alto del cielo se filtraban los primeros rayos del alba como si fueran hojas de espadas ensartadas. Los árboles del jardín, comportándose como restos de un naufragio arrojados a la orilla por las olas, entremezclaban sus ramajes difuminados. Aparte de un par de brillantes halos de luz del amanecer, todo lo demás resplandecía suavemente por la luz difusa: mobiliario de apariencia cara, todo bien ordenado y limpio; incluso los póster —Rothko, Dalí, Miró…— parecían inofensivos, domesticados. Libros por todas partes: en la estantería, sobre el escritorio… En la mesilla de noche torres de libros descansando.

Aunque se pareciera mucho a la suya, aquella no era su habitación.

Sintió el calor de unos brazos que no eran suyos rodearlo por la espalda. Pegado a su espalda, había alguien que dormía profundamente abrazado a él. Craig podía escuchar el color de una respiración ajena. Se volteó con cuidado para dar con el rostro de su acompañante. Una profunda lasitud se apoderó de Craig cuando estudió en silencio el pálido rostro que dormía profundamente.

_Kyle_.

___****__**жжжжжж**_

Stanley escuchó murmurar a Kenny en sueños. Prestó atención acercándose de puntillas hasta su cama. De los sonrosados y aniñados labios de éste escuchó un farfullo extraño que no poco después logró descifrar con cierta dificultad:

_"No me dejes solo."_

Stan se las había apañado para llevarse del velatorio al debilitado Kenny y conseguir que descansara un poco. Kenny estaba tan debilitado que no se opuso a su tentativa. Su padre Randy los había llevado en coche hasta casa. Por el trayecto, Stan observó el sueño profundo en el que había quedado su amigo con el traqueteo del vehículo. Una vez que lo guió hasta su habitación, lo recostó en la cama y no tardó Kenny en quedar dormido profundamente.

La luz del amanecer hacía que la piel de Kenny brillase y adoptase cierto matiz ceniciento. Contempló en silencio el perfil del hermoso albino nítidamente, realzado en el instante en que se separaban el día y la noche. Esa imagen efímera alcanzó el límite de la eternidad. El perfil de Kenny imprimió una forma eterna al Tiempo y Stan mismo se sintió imperecedero tras haber captado la perfecta belleza de aquel instante. Lo abrigó con una manta y lo dejó dormir. Se tomó una larga ducha. Cuando acabó y sus ojos dieron con su reflejo en el espejo, Stan verificó la total ausencia del morado que le había quedado por el puñetazo recibido de un furioso Eric Cartman. Se vistió de nuevo, salió finalmente de su habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente para no perturbar el sueño de Kenny, y se fue a comer algo a la cocina. Untando mermelada en las rebanadas de pan que había tostado, Stan escuchaba el canal de noticias a volumen bajo que provenía del salón. Randy también estaba allí, sentado en el sofá viendo las noticias, con una mano sosteniendo una taza de café. Pegado a los pies de su padre, dormía Sparky a pierna suelta.

Ya eran pasadas las siete de la mañana.

Stan cerró la nevera. La foto en la que salía con sus primos siendo todos ellos todavía niños fue objeto de atención de su mirada. Contempló la imagen que tenía cuando no contaba sino con nueve años. Justamente a su lado estaba Craig. Stanley suspiró. No había demasiados recuerdos felices compartidos entre ellos. Nunca alcanzó comprender a su primo. Jamás comprendió la necesidad de Craig de alejarse de las personas ni del constante rencor que su primo le dirigía. A Stan siempre le dolió el rechazo constante de Craig. Y todavía era algo que persistía por dentro. Luego, puso sus ojos claros en la imagen de su hermana Shelley Marsh. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Estaría bien? Sus llamadas recibidas de año en año no hacían sentir tranquilidad, tanto para Stan como para sus padres.

Pensó en Kyle. Desde los diez años, pensar en su mejor amigo se había convertido en una constante que no era capaz de eludir aunque quisiera. Pero, del mismo modo, el hecho de pensar en Kyle venía acompañado siempre de un extraño pesar oprimirle duramente el pecho.

—¡Ey, Stan! _¡Staaaan!_ —oyó llamarlo a su padre—. ¡Ven aquí, rápido! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Resopló condescendiente y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos en acto reflejo. Fue hasta el salón. Sparky se despertó y fue moviendo la cola hasta él. Los ojos de Randy miraban perplejos a la pantalla.

—Joder, papá, no grites —replicó Stan mientras acariciaba al animal que se había puesto a dos patas—. Kenny está arriba durmiendo.

Su padre realizó un ademán con la mano para que se callase, añadiendo un siseo, y luego señaló en dirección a la pantalla del televisor para que prestara su atención en ella.

—¡Escucha!

Stan paró su protesta, dejó de acariciar a su fiel mascota y puso atención a la noticia que estaban retransmitiendo, sentándose al lado de su padre.

___****__**жжжжжж**_

_"Esta madrugada nos ha llegado una noticia filtrada acerca de una señal de radio procedente del espacio exterior y que ha sido captada por el Radiotelescopio de Arecibo, en Puerto Rico. El Gobierno y la NSF, que es la organización que trabaja en este radiotelescopio, no han hecho ningún comunicado que explique lo ocurrido, por lo que todavía no se ha revelado el contenido de dicho mensaje y el origen de donde proviene. Además, se está rumoreando que el Departamento de Defensa Estadounidense ya está colaborando. Este secretismo ha llevado a pensar que dicha señal sea un mensaje, cuya procedencia es de origen inteligente, posiblemente de una civilización alienígena más avanzada que la nuestra. _

_La noticia, que aún no se podría determinar como veraz, ha creado un revuelo impresionante por todo el mundo. Una ola de comentarios e hipótesis están rondando de manera viral por todo Internet. De lo que sí somos todos conscientes es que posiblemente estemos ante uno de los hechos más importantes de la Historia. Quizá en pocas horas podamos afirmar que no estamos solos en el Universo. Esto es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Os seguiremos informando."_

La retransmisión de las noticias terminó, pasando el canal a una mesa de debate en donde una luminaria de científicos de renombre discutían sobre la autenticidad o la falsedad conspiratoria del posible mensaje extraterrestre.

Los asiáticos ojos de Kevin Stoley se encontraron con los peculiares castaño-verdosos pertenecientes a Clyde Donovan, ambos henchidos de exaltación contenida.

Los dos chavales se habían levantado de los asientos de la mesa que compartían con sus respectivas novias, Elizabeth "_Red_" Tucker y Bebe Stevens, para ver la noticia de cerca en el televisor situado al fondo de la Cafetería Tweak. Los cuatro habían quedado en desayunar juntos antes de ir al velatorio y a la misa por la muerte del señor McCormick que se celebraría justamente al mediodía. Algunos clientes, del mismo modo que habían hecho ellos, se acercaron con suma curiosidad a la pantalla. El volumen del televisor fue subido desde el mando por el señor Richard Tweak, quien escuchaba atentamente tras la barra. Tweek Tweak, en cambio, iba y venía llevando las consumiciones a los clientes, entrando y saliendo de la cocina con los pedidos. Después del ataque de esquizofrenia, el hijo de los Tweak volvía a tener una salud envidiable.

—Kev, tío, dime que estoy soñando —farfulló el chico holandés a su mejor amigo tras haber escuchado la noticia.

El adolescente más alto no respondió. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba prácticamente imbuido en el plano secuencia a vista de águila que ofrecía el televisor del radiotelescopio de Arecibo. Clyde volvió la vista al televisor y su sonrisa desapareció:

—Pienso que no deberíamos ilusionarnos. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si al final resulta ser una mentira o una falsa alarma como ocurrió con lo de la _señal Wow_? —le preguntó a Kevin.

Éste dejó de prestar atención a la televisión, giró el rostro hacia él y le habló:

—Puede que esta vez vaya en serio la cosa, Clyde. Porque si no… ¿cómo explicas que las autoridades no hayan hecho una comparecencia pública hablando del tema para desmentir toda esta información filtrada? Si te soy sincero, me parece que los de Washington han intentado ocultar lo de la señal y no hacerla pública. Pero les ha salido el tiro por la culata; fijo que alguien del círculo científico de la NSF y SETI se ha ido de la lengua y ha soltado prenda a los medios de comunicación antes de que los del servicio secreto del Gobierno, el FBI y la CIA, se apoderen de la información y la oculten para siempre. Los mismos astrofísicos que han descubierto ese mensaje han filtrado la noticia para que el mundo la conociera y no quedase oculta en manos del Gobierno. Estoy más que seguro.

—Oh, ¡joder! —farfulló Clyde más emocionado que antes según abría hasta los topes sus enormes ojos color del tiempo—. ¡Entonces esto va la hostia de en serio!

—Ya te digo, tío —corroboró Kevin sonriendo mientras volvían a la mesa con sus chicas—. ¡Puede que estemos a punto de presenciar el primer contacto extraterrestre de la Historia!

En ese momento, el sonido tintineante de la campanilla de entrada a la cafetería sonó al abrirse la puerta y entrar una persona.

Clyde y Kevin se fijaron que era Bradley Biggle. El extraño albino que compartía un curioso parecido con Kenny. Cualquier del pueblo tanteaba la idea de que fueran hermanos; no obstante, todos los albinos compartían rasgos muy semejantes entre ellos. Suponían que ellos no serían sino una curiosa casualidad del montón. Pero en ellos había _algo. Algo_ borroso, oculto e indescriptible a los ojos.

Lo saludaron con un ademán de cabeza y Bradley les correspondió con otro breve saludo. Tanto Clyde como Kevin se extrañaron. Bradley parecía _feliz_ y _sonriente_ siempre pero, en esta ocasión, sus gestos parecían ser de otra persona.

Los dos amigos regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron en la compañía de sus respectivas novias. Éstas no parecían muy interesadas en la noticia. Hablaban entre ellas de zapatos y de si ir a ver o no la última película de _Sex and the City_ en casa de una de ellas.

Bradley se había sentado en una de las butacas frente a la barra. Se quitó las Ray-Ban de cristales sin graduar y las aparcó sobre ésta. Se masajeó los ojos: no había dormido y no había hecho otra cosa sino reflexionar consigo mismo. Pero, finalmente, había conseguido ponerle nombre al cúmulo indefinido de sentimientos encontrados, de cariz benevolente y simple, que tenían que ver con Tweek y la influencia que ejercía este joven esquizofrénico en su vida.

Pensó en sus _hermanos_. Ya no le importaba ir en contra de ellos. Sentía que no tenía por qué luchar contra humanos si lo que verdaderamente quería estar cerca de uno de ellos.

Por fin entendía que _Madre_ lo había dirigido a un nuevo destino.

Su destino no estaba y probablemente nunca estuvo marchando en pos de la misión de sus _hermanos._

Bradley tenía aspecto fatigado de no haber dormido pero no cargaba con ojeras. Su pelo estaba desordenado; el gel fijador se había ido debilitando por la humedad de la noche, lo llevaba algo alborotado y le había crecido unos quince centímetros. A pesar del cansancio se sentía bien. En otras palabras…

… _feliz_.

Era del tipo de felicidad que nacía sin ser esperada siquiera anhelada. Como si hubiera comido una jugosa cena y quedara satisfecho. Lleno. Pleno. _¡Cuántas descripciones hermosas podría hacer de todos esos sentimientos y emociones encontradas en él!_ Se sentía estúpido, empequeñecido, tonto por sentirse feliz con algo tan simple e inestable como lo era el campo de los sentimientos y la afectividad humana. Pero, ¡maldita sea! _¡Si no era ésa la mejor sensación del mundo, que le cayera un rayo y lo fulminase!_

Bradley paladeó la palabra _felicidad _un par de veces. El hacerlo le producía una alegría tan dulce como al beber un buen licor. Un quemazón agradable saboreaba sus labios cada vez que la palabra estaba apunto de ser pronunciada. Era una sensación ingenua en un mundo que no lo era. ¡Qué extraño! ¡Pero qué extraño, chocante, insólito y nuevo era todo esto para él! Tenía ganas de gritar y decirle al mundo que, finalmente, le hacía sentir bien el simple hecho de tener sentimientos como un ser humano más; algo que sus _hermanos_ habían olvidado por completo.

Tras la barra, alguien se aproximaba. Bradley alzó sus grandes ojos y allí estaba la causa de todo caótico impacto en su anteriormente robótica consciencia.

—Hola, ¿de-deseas tomar algo?

_Tweek Tweak._

El joven de ojos verdes se estaba dirigiendo a él. Bradley comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo y más feliz de pronto, si cabe. Esa sensación de nuevo trajo consigo las ganas de reír por su completa y decorosa reacción típicamente humana impropia de él. ¿Estaba nervioso? Mierda que sí lo estaba. Le temblaban las manos como si estuviera sobrecargado de energía, pero no era por eso, no, era por tener aquel chiquillo de mente descontrolada lo que le producía tal estado. Procuró disimularlo frente a Tweek. Pero era un sentimiento muy nítido, como quien de repente advierte una piedrecilla en el zapato: era una sensación de desazón con un punto de timidez.

Aunque estaba mal, a través de la telekinesis, Bradley escuchó la voz del pensamiento de Tweek:

"_Aguántale la mirada. Aguántale la mirada…_", se repetía mentalmente mientras intentaba sostenerle la conexión visual.

Bradley no evitó las ganas de sonreírle de verdad. Sin repercusiones ni falsedad. Sin ser una máquina superficial. Sonreía porque quería, porque lo sentía.

Este deleite que conseguía teniéndolo tan cerca era la piedra en su zapato, porque no podía, en su presente estado de conciencia, en sus circunstancias presentes, poder contarle a Tweek que era la causa de su _renacimiento._

Bradley había renacido, había comenzado a comprender y a tener conciencia del verdadero valor de la vida. Toda su vida había estado rodando en torno a su origen y al vínculo que mantenía con sus _hermanos._ Ahora, por primera vez, tenía voz propia; actuaba siendo él mismo. Sus acciones, buenas o malas, eran suyas y de nadie más. Eso le hacía sentir libre y vivo. Totalmente vivo. Bradley pasó de percibir la relación con Tweek como impracticable a percibirla ahora como respiratoria; de impracticable e imposible a respirable y posible. Fue entonces cuando toda la impracticabilidad había huido. Toda la desazón, toda la resistencia y toda sensación de contrariedad, aniquiladas ahora, en alguna parte, lejos.

—Una botella de agua bien fría y… ¿podrías dejarme algunos sobres de azúcar?

Tweek pareció dudar pero acató la orden asintiendo nerviosamente con la cabeza y le sirvió lo que pedía adjuntando una pequeña cesta en donde ofrecían las bolsitas de azúcar, un vaso de caña alta y una cucharilla. Tweek observó la ingente cantidad de diez bolsitas de azúcar que Bradley invirtió en el vaso lleno de agua, remover la mezcla y bebérsela de una sentada.

—Necesitaba glucosa para recuperar la energía psíquica que he gastado, ¿sabes? —reveló Bradley mientras Tweek lo miraba impactado.

No tenía por qué ocultar su verdadera identidad a Tweek. Éste sabía de _Madre_ porque la podía escuchar. Además, Bradley mismo le había hablado de _ella._ Además, había frenado el ataque de esquizofrenia que había sufrido y éste lo sabía. No tenía sentido decir cosas que no eran. Había cosas que Tweek desconocía totalmente, pero ya tendría tiempo Bradley de explicárselas con el tiempo.

Tweek lo observó con los ojos tan abiertos como dos redondos soles eclipsados.

—Tú… tú… ¿qué… qué eres?

Tweek dio unos pasos atrás hasta tropezar de espaldas con la maquina de hacer café. A tal efecto, salió disparado por una puerta trasera, en dirección a la cocina, sin dejar que Bradley tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, rápido, ágil y silencioso, cual lobo estepario, Bradley entró por la barra sin ser visto y entró por la puerta por donde había entrado Tweek unos segundos antes.

—A lo mejor se parecen a esos aliens grises que supuestamente encontraron en Roswell.

Inquirió Clyde a Kevin después de haberlo pensado un rato.

—Roswell está en Nuevo México, ¿no? —preguntó Red un tanto insegura.

Bebé asintió. —Digamos que Roswell es la Meca de los flipados de la ciencia ficción.

—Quieres decir… —indagó Red—. De gente igual de freak que nuestros novios. De verdad, no entiendo cómo os podéis creer este tipo de noticias basura.

—Exactamente —corroboró Bebe.

—¡Claro que ocurrió lo de Roswell! ¡Y esta noticia tiene pinta de ser verdadera! —soltó Clyde frunciendo el ceño cual chiquillo ofendido—. ¿A qué sí, Kev? ¿A que tengo razón?

Kevin apuró un primer sorbo de café, sereno, y asintió cerrando los párpados en respuesta de su amigo.

—Cabría esa posibilidad.

—Parad el carro, chicos. ¿Qué coño pasó en Roswell? No me entero de nada. ¿Es que allí hay hombrecillos verdes vestidos de granjeros de rancho o algo así? —preguntó Red burlonamente, dándole vueltas a la cucharilla en el café.

—Mucho se ha dicho sobre el incidente ocurrido en Roswell. Desde hipótesis escépticas hasta teorías bien argumentadas por ufólogos. Independientemente de lo que opine cada uno, creo que es uno de los acontecimientos más polémicos que se conoce —dijo Kevin pausadamente. Tomó aire y prosiguió, los otros tres jóvenes lo escuchaban atentamente bajo el sonido típico de una cafetería a modo de telón de fondo—: Todo comenzó el día dos de julio de mil novecientos cuarenta y siete, cuando un granjero de la zona de Roswell escuchó una fuerte explosión en plena tormenta eléctrica. Caían rayos y truenos, pero él supo distinguir aquella explosión de la tormenta. No se atrevió a salir de su casa hasta el día siguiente, cuando la tormenta desapareció inesperadamente. Salió del rancho en su destartalada y ruidosa camioneta hasta que a un kilómetro de distancia de su casa se topó de frente con un hallazgo sorprendente.

—¡Restos de un objeto volador! —reveló Clyde imbuido y emocionado, totalmente metido en la ambientación del relato, tanto así que le brillaban los ojos como a un niño cuando contempla fuegos artificiales.

Kevin asintió. —Sí. Por el extenso terreno polvoriento se extendían restos de un material metalizado que, si se doblaba, se volvía a enderezar y a endurecerse.

—¡Ey! ¿Queréis que haga una comparación sobre cosas que se enderezan y se endurecen si las tocas? —soltó Clyde con una risotada de doble sentido.

Los jóvenes rieron.

—No, cielo, no hace falta. Mejor es que te termines el donut —soltó riendo Bebe rodeando los ojos y metiéndole irónica el trozo de donut restante en la boca de su chico—. ¿Y qué pasó luego?

—_Mpgadjdfosdasd pmhfhs defn mdanjsd akimdasmfpf_ —dijo Clyde hablando con la boca llena.

Kevin rodeó los ojos y asintió con media sonrisa. —Así es. También encontró trozos más grandes de estructuras de _extrañísima_ forma. En estos pedazos habían grabados extraños símbolos. Sus estructuras eran muy ligeras pero su dureza era tan resistente que no podían romperse ni quemarse. A pesar de encontrar semejante hallazgo prácticamente al lado de su hogar, el granjero decidió cargar con varios de los restos encontrados en su vieja camioneta y se los llevó al sheriff de Roswell para que los estudiara. El sheriff comprobó que todo aquello era de un material desconocido y totalmente diferente a lo que había visto. Luego el sheriff le dijo al granjero que se los llevara al comandante de la zona. Éste último y el granjero decidieron al final llevar los restos al jefe de la base militar de Roswell, un tal William Blanchard. Este tío envió un grupo de soldados y policías militares al rancho y acordonaron la zona para proceder a un rastreo minucioso del perímetro.

—Yo leí algo acerca de lo que contó el señor Blanchard cuando vio el lugar —intervino Clyde—. En sus primeras declaraciones aseguró que los restos no pertenecían a un globo meteorológico, tipo de avión, satélite de inteligencia americano o soviético, etcétera. Ni siquiera podía compararse con un misil. Que lo que habían encontrado era totalmente de otro mundo.

—Los hallazgos fueron evidentes y no tardaron demasiado en comunicar a la prensa que habían capturado un objeto volador no identificado de origen extraterrestre —siguió relatando Kevin tras otro sorbo de café amargo.

La mañana comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco con el ascenso del sol.

—¡La noticia se expandió rápido como la pólvora! ¡Como está ocurriendo ahora con la señal que ha descubierto el radiotelescopio de Arecibo! —añadió Clyde.

Kevin asintió estando de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

—Pero todo cambió de pronto. Muchos cuentan en voz baja que los militares encontraron, entre los restos, tras una pequeña loma, casi escondido, una especie de cápsula que estaba completamente intacta. Estuvieron horas intentando buscar la forma de darle un sentido racional a dicha cápsula. Dudaban entre intentar abrirla o dejarla tal y como estaba por temor a que fuese una bomba de origen soviético; sin embargo, de pronto, ante las narices de todos ellos, una especie de escotilla abrió la cápsula desde dentro. Asombrados se acercaron y dentro descubrieron a cuatro seres sentados y atados con lo que parecían cinturones de seguridad en sus respectivos puestos.

—Y… ¿cómo eran? —preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo te imaginas tú a un alien, Elizabeth?

Red pensó la pregunta antes de respondérsela a su querido chico asiático. —Pues como los que salen en las películas: feo, ojos grandes, cabezudo, de piel gris...

—Exactamente. La historia del hallazgo de los aliens en Roswell, ya fuese una historia falsa o real, inspiró mucho en la imagen de los extraterrestres que aparecerían luego en las películas y en la imaginería popular a partir de los años sesenta. Según cuentan, eran seres de una altura similar a la humana. Tenían ojos grandes de azul eléctrico, cubiertos por párpados finos como… como, por ejemplo, los de los anfibios. Sus cabezas eran ovoides, de una capacidad craneal mayor a la humana. Su piel era fina, blanca, de un tono tirando al gris. Llevaban una especie de túnica azul del mismo color que sus ojos. Eran delgaduchos, bípedos: de dos piernas y dos brazos alargados; no tenían puente nasal, sino que sus orificios nasales eran dos simples agujeritos a pocos centímetros sobre los labios. Lo mismo ocurría con sus oídos pues sólo eran pequeños orificios. Contaban con cuatro dedos alargados en cada mano, flexibles y articulados como las patas de las arañas. Su sangre era de color azul; los militares lo sabían porque los cuatro seres estaban gravemente heridos. Tres de ellos estaban muertos. No respiraban.

—¿Dices que, de los cuatro, un alien sobrevivió?

—Dicen que el cuarto sobrevivió a duras penas —respondió Kevin—. Piensa que estuvo cuatro días enteros ahí encerrado, herido, debilitado y sin poder moverse. Fue el superviviente quien accionó con sus últimos esfuerzos la escotilla para que se abriera y así ser rescatado. Este hallazgo hizo que la acción militar cambiara trescientos sesenta grados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bebe.

—Porque, después de llevarse todo a la base "Área 51" en Nevada, incluido al alien moribundo y a los cadáveres de los otros tres, el Gobierno comenzó a cambiar sus declaraciones de cara a los medios de comunicación. El granjero, el sheriff, el comandante, así como a los soldados de la base que ayudaron en el caso, fueron brutalmente vigilados y amenazados para que no dijeran la verdad. La CIA, el FBI, es decir, el Gobierno y, según dicen por ahí, la NASA, se hicieron con todo el hallazgo y desmintieron todo punto por punto, contando una nueva versión de los hechos. Se dijo a la prensa que se había cometido un grave error, que sólo era un reflector de radar. Y la gente se lo creyó. La misma opinión pública se mofaba de todo aquel que sostuviese la hipótesis de que lo encontrado en Roswell fuese de origen alienígena. Yo no soy quién para decir si esto ocurrió o no realmente. Fuese verdad o mentira, no lo sé, el asunto fue olvidado, zanjado y ahí quedó todo.

Hubo un silencio mágico entre los jóvenes cuando Kevin Stoley terminó de relatar su historia. Se escuchaban las voces de los clientes de la cafetería, el tintinear de cucharas y vasos y la sucesión de noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Arecibo desde el televisor.

—Oye, Kevin —intervino Bebe de repente—, ¿por qué haría el Gobierno algo así si eso que has contado pudo haber ocurrido realmente? Es decir, ¿por qué el Gobierno no compartió un descubrimiento tan impresionante con el mundo en vez de desmentirlo todo? ¿Cuál fue el motivo que le movió a actuar de esa forma tan extraña?

—Puede que por dos causas, Bebe. En primer lugar porque están en posición de material tecnológico alienígena que ni por asomo quieren compartir con otras naciones.

—¿Y lo segundo? —preguntó esta vez Red Tucker.

—Por lo más importante: porque han experimentado genéticamente con los aliens.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bebe con los ojos como platos—. ¿Experimentación genética?

—Sí, como has oído, experimentación genética. Concretamente de _ingeniería genética_: han estado combinando la genética humana con la de estos seres. Por eso no lo han querido hacer público. Apuesto a que han jugado a ser Dios de lo lindo con los cadáveres alienígenas y, sobre todo, con el que quedó vivo. A saber qué hicieron con él.

—¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que podrían haber creado algo así como… como _mutantes?_

—Sí, eso dicen, pero no se han encontrado pruebas que lo demuestren. Puede que convivamos con estos seres y ni nos demos cuenta de lo que realmente son —respondió Kevin—. Pero, ¿sabéis una cosa? Apuesto a que pasará algo muy parecido con esa señal que han descubierto. No tardará en ser desmentida por el Gobierno para decir que todo ha sido una información errónea. Estoy más que seguro.

___****__**жжжжжж**_

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO XVII._

¡Saludos! Ha sido para mí una gozada de capítulo a la hora de realizarlo porque, entre otras cosas, me declaro una graaaaaan y ferviente amante de la astronomía desde que tengo razón de ser. Es el cariño tan grande que siento por todo lo referido a este campo que es puro placer cuando lo puedo llevar a la narrativa y moldearlo tal y como yo deseo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí :D.

¡Muchas gracias, de verdad, por las bonitas palabras que me habéis dejado en los reviews! Ha sido como un empuje energizante para que siga por aquí y no me desanime y lo deje. Gracias, de corazón :). Ahora... intentaré responderos personalmente en estos días. También mencionar las visitas que no paran de llegar a estos lares y que también agradezco mucho.

Un cordial saludo a todos. ¡Hasta pronto :D!

NOTA: Capítulo revisado y modificado el día 27 de Abril de 2014.


	19. Cap XVIII Hágase tu voluntad

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By _Silenciosa_**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. __(:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. Hágase tu voluntad, a****sí en la Tierra como en el Cielo.**

"El amor es tan _lógico_:  
Todas las contradicciones se vuelven condiciones  
y las proposiciones llegan antes  
que la lógica."

Henrik Nordbrandt

**__****__****жжжжжж**

Tweek Tweak, ya desde la tierna infancia, contaba con un puñado de lugares secretos en los cuales esconderse. Y es que el hecho de haberse topado con Bradley Biggle en esta fría mañana después de saber que uno de los ecos que escuchaba en su cabeza era _real_, le hizo caer en la ansiada necesidad de esconderse y refugiarse urgentemente en uno. Hubo creído siempre que las alucinaciones auditivas eran producto de su mente descontrolada. Pero ahora, el hecho de asumir que _uno_ de esos ecos era _real_, no imaginario, le hacía sentir impactado e incapaz de aceptarlo. A diferencia de los otros ecos amenazadores y demoníacos que escuchaba en sus recaídas, este eco de voz, en particular, provenía de un ser que Bradley llamaba _Madre. _

Tweek la asimilaba como una voz compuesta por ecos de pensamientos dispersos por el universo a la espera de que alguien los capte; una especie de impulso que lo arrastraba a querer escucharla. Voz segura en sus disposiciones, impredecible podría denominarla, e incluso, catalogarla de improbable, pero ya no de irreal. A pesar de todo esto, Tweek no llegaba a entender la causa de su capacidad de escucharla o la peculiar aunque oscura coincidencia de que Bradley la conociese. También le asustaba considerar que alguien tan cuerdo y escéptico como lo era su amigo Craig Benjamin Tucker hubiese sido capaz de escucharla.

"_¿Por qué Craig?_", se preguntaba. "_¡Craig no es ningún loco! Es sinestésico, pero eso dista completamente de ser un loco._"

Pero si había algo que le hacía enturbiar los nervios era el saber que Bradley Biggle estaba vinculado muy estrechamente con esa voz llamada _Madre_. Había más preguntas que acechaban las debilidades del pensamiento de Tweek. ¿Acaso Bradley poseía poderes? Y si no era así, ¿cómo había sido posible que frenara con un simple toque su ataque esquizofrénico?

En palabras francas y concisas: _¿Qué demonios era Bradley Biggle? ¿Y por qué lo ayudaba?_

Tweek no lo entendía. ¡No entendía nada en absoluto por mucho que le diera vueltas y más vueltas al coco!

Esto era demasiada… ¡_demasiada presión_!

Tweek pensó en todo ello agitadamente mientras se escondía apresurado en uno de sus lugares secretos. En esta ocasión usó la despensa que actuaba a modo de almacén en donde guardar los suministros del negocio de sus padres; justamente conectada por una puerta con la cocina. Cerró de golpe dicha puerta y pasó el pestillo con dificultad debido al nerviosismo que nublaba sus ojos y hacía temblar sus manos. Rezó para que Bradley no tuviera la iniciativa de perseguirlo. En este momento carecía de la voluntad suficiente como para poder enfrentar su presencia. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se volvió enseguida, atravesando el pasillo estrecho del almacén, franqueado por inestables estanterías hechas de metal y repletas de cajas. En ese mismo instante, sin haberlo prevenido, tropezó con una caja de cartón situada en el suelo e instintivamente tiró hacia delante de una estantería para aferrarse y no chocar contra el suelo.

Levantó la vista y ésta se congeló en el acto. La colisión había sacudido la estabilidad de la estantería y se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre él así como todas las cajas que ésta contenía. En acto reflejo, Tweek apretó los ojos con fuerza y se protegió la cabeza con las manos. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que todo se desarrollaba a cámara lenta. Sólo podía esperar el futuro dolor que le produciría el peso de la estantería y de las cajas aplastándole el cuerpo contra el frío suelo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció esperando el impacto; sin embargo, éste no llegaba. Se hacía de rogar. No ocurrió nada.

Al cabo de un par de minutos más tarde, recuperó el dominio de sí mismo. Destapó sus ojos de entre las manos, con la cabeza alzada hacia lo alto, y contempló espantado la estantería inclinada sobre él como si hubiera sido frenada en su desplome. Las cajas que ésta almacenaba se habían volcado y los objetos que en ellas guardaban estaban congelados en el aire. Cajas con recipientes envasados, latas, paquetes… todos ellos quedaron ingrávidos y a pocos centímetros de rozarle la cabeza.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

Tweek, sin saber cómo reaccionar, quiso reír, pero no pudo; quiso llorar, pero tampoco le fue viable. Objetos fijos en el aire que se alejaban de cualquier ley física. ¿Cómo era esto posible? En la turbia incoherencia de este momento, sus rodillas perdieron fuerzas, tambalearon hasta quebrarse y se desplomó.

—¡Tweek!

Tweek imaginó la voz de Bradley diciendo su nombre, pero estuvo seguro que era una alucinación producida por su esquizofrenia.

Perdió la consciencia.

**__****__****жжжжжж**

En Puerto Rico eran tres horas más de diferencia horaria que en Colorado. En ese momento los relojes de toda la isla marcaban aproximados la una de la tarde.

Cuando la noticia del mensaje extraterrestre hubo sido filtrada por todo el mundo, los aeropuertos puertorriqueños se colapsaron de gente: grupos de periodistas y de canales de televisión de las más diversas regiones del planeta no paraban de aterrizar en masa. En aviones privados y jets llegaba un amplio elenco científico que trabajaba bajo la estricta supervisión del Gobierno. También arribaban las primeras delegaciones oficiales desde Washington: el Departamento de Defensa norteamericano, el Comité de Asesores Presidenciales del área científica y, claro está, el Consejo Nacional de Seguridad de Estados Unidos, encabezado por miembros cumbre de la CIA. Tampoco se descartaba la pronta presencia del Presidente siendo escoltado por las carreteras de Arecibo.

No sólo gente de renombre pisaba Puerto Rico. Los aviones comerciales venían cargados de turistas curiosos que desde temprana hora ya se paseaban por el aeropuerto con pancartas, máscaras alienígenas de silicona y disfraces de lo más variopintos; eso sí, inspirados todos ellos en una temática extraterrestre. Los aeropuertos de Puerto Rico se acercaban más a la imagen de una convención de la Comic-Con que de aeropuertos en sí.

Killian Bennet, el joven astrofísico en pruebas de la NSF y radioastrónomo novato de SETI (_Search for Extraterrestial Intelligence_), el primero que había presenciado la señal del mensaje extraterrestre captado por el radiotelescopio de Arecibo, tomó asiento en la cabina de primera clase del avión que lo llevaría a Denver, su hogar.

Cuando el vuelo alcanzaba ya la altitud de crucero y el letrero de abróchense los cinturones se había apagado, la cabina entró en calma, lejos de los gritos y murmullos de excitación apropiados al comienzo de la ascensión y atravesar la zona de persistente turbulencia. Empezaba una cuenta atrás de un viaje de cinco horas.

Puerto Rico quedó a más de doscientos kilómetros atrás. Killian miró por la ventanilla del avión. Lo que vio fue un cielo azul sin límites bajo un mar de nubes que se asemejaba a una alfombra de algodón. Le asombró lo poco ruidoso que era el rugir de los motores, era como si el avión se deslizara mecido únicamente por el aire.

Killian suspiró condescendiente y echó para atrás su corto cabello cobrizo, se sentía afligido; su cabeza también estaba activada en el modo de centrifugado. Sacudió la cabeza y, con ello, sus recuerdos. Una monísima azafata le ofreció el menú. En un rato servirían el almuerzo. Killian ojeó la carta y se paró en el apartado de las bebidas alcohólicas. Ordenó un doble de whiskey escocés _on the rocks_. Necesitaba algo fuerte y la azafata asintió posiblemente pensando que era el típico hombre que mezclaba su aburrido trabajo con la ociosidad de la bebida. Killian sonrió burlonamente al pensar eso: seguro que si le decía que era astrofísico lo miraría aún peor. No tardó mucho en que otra azafata igual de atractiva le trajera la bebida.

Cuando hubo tomado varios sorbos y logrado con ello calmarse un poco, retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos en lo ocurrido durante la mañana de aquel sábado:

·

La organización SETI que trabajaba en Arecibo creyó conveniente en sacar a la luz, a modo de filtración, el mensaje extraterrestre. El profesor Robert fue el primero que alentó a los demás miembros, incluido al equipo de la NFS, para hacer esto posible. Las ideas del hombre, de preservar la posibilidad de dar a conocer al mundo la realidad del descubrimiento, calaron hondo en todos y sin más preámbulos emitieron la noticia a la prensa electrónica y en diferentes canales sociales de Internet. Dicha noticia no daba datos de ningún tipo, simplemente hacía referencia del hallazgo pero nada más. Tras esto, decidieron avisar al Gobierno. Éste último, en poquísimo espacio de tiempo, había enviado a la isla a importantes miembros gubernamentales.

Ahora, en las dependencias del conjunto del radiotelescopio, compartidas entre los científicos de SETI y NFS con los recién llegados trabajadores del Gobierno, científicos y militares, existía una especie de fricción eléctrica, de muto malestar fruto del antagonismo de ambas partes. Era como firmar la paz entre vaqueros e indios o entre nazis y soviéticos. Imposible.

Aquella mañana había colillas de cigarrillos y tazas de café regados por doquier. Todos ellos estudiaban y analizaban los informes resultantes de la señal recibida desde la región de la estrella Gliese 876 en la constelación de Acuario. Matemáticos estudiaban con ahínco la serie de números primos que componía el mensaje intentando darles una resolución. Los científicos del radiotelescopio iban con atuendo informal, los del Comité Científico Norteamericano con batas blancas, los funcionarios llegados de Washington de traje y los militares con sus respectivos uniformes. Todos ellos poblaban la sala de control del radiotelescopio de Arecibo, así como las dependencias del complejo del observatorio. Los científicos del radiotelescopio contaron a los científicos del Comité que trabajaba para el Gobierno todo lo referido al mensaje extraterrestre. Sobre todo Killian. Éstos le hicieron muchas preguntas al haber sido el descubridor del mensaje.

Poco después el anciano secretario de Defensa y miembro _cum laude_ de la CIA, el señor Arthur Drumlin, tomó la palabra y se podía decir que también el mando de todo:

―Señores miembros de SETI y de la NSF, os comunico que vuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Habéis cometido un grave error anunciando el mensaje a los medios de comunicación antes que al Gobierno.

Si bien por naturaleza no le atraían las conspiraciones, Killian creyó advertir cierta segunda intención en la mirada de este hombre: ¿Acaso no era un claro ejemplo de impedir a los científicos del radiotelescopio que siguieran trabajando con el mensaje proveniente del sistema de la estrella Gliese 876 por miedo a destapar la verdad de la posible existencia extraterrestre?

Sin embargo, el doctor Robert Pilman, el profesor y superior de Killian, a todas luces insatisfecho, se limitó a menear la cabeza y a decir:

―Me parece injusto. De cualquier modo, es demasiado tarde. Ya todos saben que existe cierto tipo de vida inteligente ahí fuera y no podréis impedir que nosotros sigamos con el trabajo que desempeñamos aquí.

―No estoy tan seguro de que sea tarde, doctor Pilman. Aún nosotros estamos a tiempo de desmentir la información y no tardaría mucho en que la prensa y el mundo entero no os tomara en serio. Tal vez sólo crea en vosotros un par de frikis y científicos de poca monta ―dijo el secretario de Defensa haciendo caso omiso de las cejas que enarcaba el profesor Robert―. Además… no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que puede ser un mensaje hostil y de no buenas intenciones. Señores, lo que debe primar es la seguridad antes que el afán de conocimiento. Por lo tanto, según la Resolución de Seguridad acerca del derecho que le asiste al Gobierno para clasificar material que sea vital para la seguridad de los Estados Unidos, el mensaje y toda información que lo concierne es propiedad del Gobierno. Tanto la NSF como SETI deberán abdicar en su labor por el bien del desarrollo del descubrimiento. Serán los miembros seleccionados del comité científico del Gobierno, mucho más experimentados y preparados a situaciones de alta confidencialidad como ésta lo requiere, los que prosigan con la ardua labor de descifrar el mensaje, y no vosotros.

―¿Pretende el Gobierno quitarnos nuestro descubrimiento y desmentirlo a la población? ¿Así, sin más? ―preguntó esta vez Killian, sorprendido.

―Sólo tratamos de ser prudentes ―replicó el secretario de Defensa―, aparte de realistas. Iré al grano con todos vosotros: nos preocupa que el hecho de divulgar ampliamente esta información pueda llegar a redundar en _perjuicios_ para nuestro país.

―¿Prejuicios? ―pese al esfuerzo por contenerse, la voz del profesor Robert trasuntaba incredulidad―. ¿De qué puñeteros prejuicios me está usted hablando? ¿Acaso queréis guardaros el mensaje para vosotros solos? ¿Suponéis que los extraterrestres tenían pensado comunicarse sólo con el gobierno norteamericano? ¡Pero qué hermosa es vuestra apestosa arrogancia! ¡Este mensaje le pertenece al mundo, malditos hijos de puta, es de todos!

Las primeras quejas entre los científicos resonaron por toda la estancia pero, de repente, el simple sonido de armas de fuego cargándose en manos de los soldados, hizo que el silencio se extendiera abruptamente como un virus mortal. El secretario de Defensa habló bajo una frívola y segura compostura:

―Quiero dejar por sentado que nada de lo que se ha dicho en este salón, absolutamente _nada_, podrá ser comentado fuera con otra persona o medio de comunicación. A excepción del Departamento de Defensa, el cual atenderá gustosamente vuestras dudas si las llegáis a tener en el futuro. Recibiréis esta misma tarde una remuneración ejemplar a cambio de vuestro conveniente silencio: un millón de dólares a cada uno de los ochenta y tres trabajadores que trabajais aquí. Aunque la cifra está aún por ver. Apuesto a que recibiréis mucho más si todo marcha como la seda. Podéis trabajar con normalidad en cualquier parte, siempre y cuando el tema de este mensaje quede zanjado y no habléis jamás de él. Para asegurarnos que así sea, debéis firmar un NDA antes de iros. Nada más firméis, tenéis dos horas para recoger vuestras pertenencias y salir fuera del perímetro de protección estimado por los militares.

―¿Y qué pasa si no queremos firmar? ―soltó el profesor Robert, armándose de valor.

―Entonces os convertiréis en una amenaza para el Estado. Y no me parece pertinente recordarle a usted o a cualquiera de los presentes cómo debe actuar el Departamento de Defensa ante una amenaza.

_La muerte._

_·_

Así había acabado la perorata del secretario de Defensa Arthur Drumlin: con una amenaza. Si Killian o cualquiera de los miembros del observatorio tuvieran la osadía de abrir la boca para hablar sobre el mensaje, tarde o temprano, sus vidas estarían en juego.

Uno por uno, los miembros de SETI y la NSF del radiotelescopio fueron despedidos sin antes haber sido obligados a firmar el famoso NDA (N_on-disclosure agreement), __el contrato de confidencialidad y no divulgación de información_. Habiendo sido obligado Killian a firmar este contrato, ya no podía divulgar ningún tipo de información acerca del mensaje a nadie; ni siquiera hablar de su existencia. No era difícil comprender que, para Killian, la situación que estaba viviendo era asfixiante. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir. ¿Qué pasaría con el mensaje cuando lo descifraran? Killian apostaba que jamás conocería el verdadero contenido del mensaje y que éste jamás se haría público.

Se resignó al pensar que jamás sabría el contenido del mensaje que había interceptado en aquella pequeña estrella roja de la constelación de Acuario.

Gliese 876 quedaba ahora más lejana que nunca.

Tal y como diría Leibniz en su Principio de Plenitud:

_"Todo lo que sea posible que ocurra, ocurrirá."_

Algún día se sabría la verdad que encerraba aquel mensaje, alienígena o no. _Algún día…_

Cuando Killian llegó a la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto de Denver notó la notable bajada de la temperatura y la humedad impregnando el aire. El corazón de Killian latió más despacio, se calmó y se sintió más humano de nuevo. En pocas horas estaría con su familia y se olvidaría de todo.

Después de caminar un pequeño tramo entre la multitud de personas dentro del edificio que conformaba el aeropuerto, Killian se dio cuenta de la aparición de una imagen peculiar delante de él, la cual empezó a producirle cierta conmoción y perplejidad.

Una mujer adulta, muy hermosa, de pelo oscuro, muy largo, lo observaba fijamente a los ojos en silencio. Killian quedó imbuido al contemplar el color azul índigo, tan grandes y extraños, que jamás había visto en la vida. La mujer había causado un profundo interés en él y no sabía la causa. Se sentía extraño, incapaz de moverse o de tomar el control de su mente. Era como si se hubiera quedado paralizado, congelado por el tiempo; sin embargo, todo a su alrededor seguía moviéndose de manera natural. Estaba claro: no podía moverse.

Killian observó sorprendido cómo la mujer se acercaba a él lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara. Luego, puso sus huesudas manos sobre los hombros de Killian, sin parpadear, observándole fijamente con aquellos maravillosos iris eléctricos. Fue entonces cuando una honda de calor invadió su cabeza y sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia. Cerró los ojos por un instante hasta que dejó de sentir el contacto de energía enviado por las manos de la extraña mujer. No poco después el contacto desapareció y el chorro de energía también. Al abrirlos, Killian no la encontró. Había desaparecido y, por mucho que la buscase con la mirada, no tenía ni idea de por dónde se había ido. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra de pronto. Como una aparición más que una realidad. Pensar así era bastante bizarro para Killian. Incluso, pasados los minutos, comenzó a dudar; que lo que había vivido no fuese real.

Entre aturdido y asustado, Killian salió del aeropuerto arrastrando su maleta de ruedas y tomó un taxi con la imagen de la extraña mujer todavía clavada en su memoria.

**__****__****жжжжжж**

Tweek despertó paulatinamente. Abrió los ojos poco después. Su vista aún estaba nublada y desenfocada. Aún se encontraba en el almacén y estaba sentado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde había caído desmayado. Ahora un brazo lo sostenía para que permaneciera en dicha posición.

—Tweek —oyó el eco de la voz de alguien. Sentía a su vez un ligero toque deslizando por frente y mejillas.

_—Ngnh_ —balbuceó desorientado.

Tweek cerró los ojos de nuevo, respiró hondo y los volvió abrir ligeramente. Los sentía como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento, así que los focalizó con verdadero esfuerzo. Le llevó poco tiempo reconocer la cara que tenía frente a él. Un ligeramente ondulado cabello muy rubio, platino, y los ojos nítidos de azul helénico. Un rostro perfecto, simétrico, agradable. Tweek vio esos atractivos y finos labios entornados decir esas palabras y halló el sonido de la voz en sus oídos. El enigmático joven no sonreía, pero lo observaba empleando una expresión dulce y penetrante que se clavaban duro en sus retinas.

—Bradley... —pronunció en un murmullo apenas audible, a voz de ensalmo.

Tweek siempre había visto a Bradley como un chaval de buenas maneras, casi de personaje salido de un libro de ambientación aristocrática. Un personaje escrito en pluma y letra por Dostoievsky o Rousseau. El _Bradley_ que conocía era como el típico chaval mimado y egocéntrico que sobreactuaba todo el tiempo; esgrimiendo cara de niño inocente y educado.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía ante él a otro Bradley, a un ser potencialmente poderoso y fuerte, lleno de inteligencia y carácter; nada que ver con el anterior. Por primera vez estaba frente al verdadero Bradley Biggle. Pero no podía ser. Seguramente aún estaba en un sueño.

—¿E-esto es un… un sueño o… una alucinación?

Bradley negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Te equivocas, Tweek. Esto es tan real como tú y yo lo somos. ¿No lo recuerdas? Intentaste huir de mí y casi acabas aplastado por esa estantería repleta de cajas. ¡Cielos, Tweek…! —de repente, sin esperarlo Tweek, Bradley rió—. ¡Eres tan patoso! Si querías esconderte de mí era preferible que lo hicieras en un lugar donde no pusieras tu vida en peligro. Adelante, alza la cabeza y mira lo que estuvo a punto de venirte encima.

En acto reflejo, hizo caso a Bradley y levantó los ojos. Tweek observó atónico y con un grito ahogado cómo la estantería y los demás objetos estar aún congelados en el aire. En ese momento Tweek finalmente estuvo consciente del todo. Recordó lo sucedido con la estantería cayendo sobre él. No había sido un sueño o una jugarreta de su mente. Había ocurrido de verdad.

—Bien. Será mejor que devuelva todo esto a su sitio —anunció Bradley.

La estantería y las cajas con sus respectivos objetos volvieron a su posición original, recolocándose solos en su respectivo puesto como si fueran movidos invisiblemente en el aire. Tweek observó luego que la puerta estaba abierta cuando él la hubo cerrado al llegar. Ésta, de pronto, se cerró sin hacer ruido, como si una corriente fantasmagórica hubiese pasado por allí. Escuchó luego el pestillo girar y activarse solo. Permaneció callado, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Su respiración se contuvo cuando una fuerza invisible tiró suavemente de él hacia arriba para que se levantara del suelo y sostenerle. Quedando ambos jóvenes a una misma altura.

—Quédate tranquilo —le pidió Bradley en tono familiar—. No es necesario que huyas de mí.

Tweek se tensó hasta el punto que sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Se apartó hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro con las manos en último recurso para protegerse.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me hagas daño!

Bradley suspiró condescendiente y descendió la mirada. —Ya veo que sigues siendo huraño conmigo a pesar de haberte salvado la vida.

Tweek hizo un terrible esfuerzo por respirar hondo y mirar de nuevo a Bradley sin sentirse cohibido.

—¿Eres… eres realmente Bradley o… yo he perdi…-dido el juicio? No e-estoy en… ningún sueño, ¿verdad?

—Tweek… —Bradley volvió a conjeturar frustrado, alzando la vista, pero incluso mientras lo hacía, Tweek vio que había alegría en esos profundos ojos azules.

_"¿Por qué siempre estoy a la defensiva? Si Bradley realmente me quisiera hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho. Él me ha salvado"_ pensó Tweek_. "El otro día paró mi esquizofrenia. Me_ _ha ayudado de nuevo y no hay nada de malo en ello."_

Pero difícilmente podía creérselo.

Y, de pronto, sintió las manos de Bradley llegando hasta sus hombros, tomándolos. El tacto fue algo indescriptible y nuevo para Tweek. Sintió un arranque explosivo de energía sumergirse bajo su piel, que se erizó en respuesta. Fue ésta la misma sensación que había sentido cuando Bradley lo tocó y paró su ataque de esquizofrenia.

—Estoy canalizándote energía. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

El calor que le infería la energía de Bradley era deliciosamente apabullante; equiparable al efecto soporífero de una droga o una pastilla para la ansiedad. Tweek asintió débilmente. Bradley, por su parte, lo estudiaba detenidamente como un científico: lo miraba ceñudo, divertido pero perplejo, como si disfrutara de las reacciones que le sonsacaba sin pudor ni reparo alguno. Tweek era absorbido al interior de aquellos ojos azules que parecían copiar el color del Mar Mediterráneo. Comprendió entonces la obsesión que tenían los griegos por ese tipo en concreto de azul. Tweek se recobró rápidamente y le devolvió la misma mirada invirtiendo el flujo de la sensación. Bradley era digno de que se le mirase. Ahora sí que no sabía qué decir y gracias a Dios que no creía que hubiese algo que decir. Pero sólo Dios sabía que estaba gritando por dentro, no por miedo ni mucho menos, sino por estar tan fuera de este ámbito tan íntimo con otra persona.

Bradley siseó entre dientes. —Tranquilo. No es necesario que grites tan alto en tu cabeza. Te oigo perfectamente. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto. Te aseguro que yo tampoco lo estoy.

Tweek respondió abriendo los ojos y parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pu-puedes…?

—Puedo oír tus pensamientos, sí —dijo Bradley, adelantándose—. Soy telépata. Tengo la capacidad de escuchar lo que piensa la gente.

Tweek enarcó las cejas porque no se lo podía creer.

—Y...y…

—Sí. También soy telekinético. Muevo elementos físicos utilizando la mente. Fui yo quien paró la caída de la estantería y de las cajas antes de que te aplastaran.

La atmósfera creada se describía enrarecida y densa. Esto hacía difícil a Tweek expresarse a voluntad. No se lo podía creer. Las declaraciones de Bradley superaban todo límite de realidad, al menos, la realidad que el mundo se esforzaba por inculcarle; sin embargo, Tweek tenía que asumir que había evidencias y que éstas eran reales.

—¿Por qué… me vi-vigilas? —necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya.

—¿Vigilarte?

—¡Sí! Has… tú… tú has estado vigilándome muchas ve-veces. ¿Por qué lo... haces?

Bradley tensó la frente apenas perceptiblemente. —Si te he hecho sentir incómodo, discúlpame, Tweek. Ésa no ha sido mi intención.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu intención? ¿Es por… por e-esa voz? ¿Por esa a la que llamas… _Madre_? —preguntó insistente Tweek. Su rostro se entristeció de repente—: Tú me a-ayudas por-porque ella te obliga, ¿no? Si es así, yo… prefi-fiero que te marches. No quiero la lástima de nadie.

Tweek apenas pudo entender lo que había dicho; había arrastrado las palabras nada más ser pronunciadas.

—Creo que he cometido un grave error si he conseguido que pensaras así —se limitó a decir Bradley.

Bradley quedó mirándolo atentamente, como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse en la conversación. Se mantuvo así durante un par de minutos más hasta que negó con la cabeza y por fin proyectó la voz:

—Escucha, Tweek, no puedo negar que _Madre_ tuvo mucho que ver para que me fijara en ti_. Ella_ quería ayudarte y yo no entendía el porqué. No supe qué sacaba ella con dirigirse a alguien tan… tan particular como tú. Ahora entiendo lo que pretendía con todo esto. Lo que realmente buscaba _Madre_ era que, a partir de ti, pudiera darme cuenta de muchas cosas._ Madre_ quería que recordara que también soy humano.

El hermoso joven volvió a tomar aire despacio y dejó un espacio pernicioso de tiempo en silencio para que Tweek pudiera asimilar sus palabras. Bradley retomó la conversación al rato:

—No hay ninguna casualidad en que ahora estemos aquí los dos.

Bradley estaba tan cerca que Tweek podía haber sido capaz de oír el pulso de su corazón. Bradley deslizó sus manos y acunó las mejillas de Tweek.

—Si tú no puedes controlar tu mente, déjame que lo haga yo por ti. Desde niño he escuchado cómo esas voces e imágenes de tu cabeza te han estado atormentando sin piedad. He visto con qué facilidad tu inconsciente puede controlarte. Has sufrido mucho, lo sé. Nadie que vive en este mundo lo sabe mejor que yo. Yo podría cuidar de ti, Tweek.

El sonido de su nombre al final de la oración parecía explotar en bondad y afecto. Ese detalle fue suficiente para relajar las atormentadas emociones de Tweek. Realmente para Tweek era difícil creer lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. No entendía qué era lo que Bradley veía en alguien como él. Normalmente la gente le rehuía, salvo Craig y sus amigos de clase que lo conocían desde niño. ¿Por qué él, el loco e insano Tweek Tweak, era el elegido de las ilimitadas opciones que Bradley tenía?

—Te explicaré por qué estás aquí… si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa. Escúchame atentamente, Tweek: todos tenemos un destino en la vida. Más largo, más corto, más importante, menos glorioso… Da igual el contexto, el caso es que lo tenemos. Tú, yo… incluso estas cosas inertes del almacén. Todos tuvimos un principio desencadenante y tendremos un final ya predestinado que generará consecuencias. Desde la mota de polvo más pequeña e insignificante hasta la galaxia más inmensa, todo tiene un sentido de existencia así como de un destino propio ya marcado y trazado previamente. El Universo en sí mismo no es azar, es todo lo contrario: su avance es voluntario como el de la maquinaria más precisa de un reloj. Está perfectamente medido y calculado hasta límites inimaginables. Créeme. No hay nada en este mundo que exista de manera fortuita. Aquí no hay piezas que falten o que sobren. Estamos condenados a seguir nuestro destino lo queramos o no afrontar. No hay más verdad que ésa.

Bradley permaneció unos minutos más en silencio, sin dejar de sostenerle el rostro para evitar que apartara la mirada fija de sus magnéticos ojos azules. Prosiguió:

—Pero… ¿sabes una cosa? Desde que nací, mi vida ha estado siendo dirigida por terceros y yo he permitido que escogieran mi destino. Sé que parece extraño e incomprensible para ti esto que te digo, puesto que no tienes ni idea en qué ando metido. Yo… yo me veo incapaz ahora de eliminar vidas de personas inocentes y buenas, Tweek. Tú eres un ejemplo de persona inocente y buena. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de la maldad que existe en este mundo? Yo jamás podría hacerte daño. Preferiría mil veces acabar conmigo antes. Estoy tan… ¡tan confundido! Siempre creí en la función de mi verdadera naturaleza, pero ahora sé que bien podría ser otra. Sé que por esto _Madre_ me ha traído hasta aquí, a tu lado, entre otras cosas, porque no quiere que sea como _ellos_. Eso es lo que me ha intentado decir desde hace mucho tiempo: que lo que _ellos,_ mis _hermanos_, pretenden hacer con este mundo, no es la voluntad de _Madre_. Lo que en verdad quiere _Ella_ es que me oponga a _mis hermanos_. Y todo esto lo ha conseguido poniéndote a ti en mi camino.

—¿_Ellos_? ¿…tus _hermanos_?_ —_balbuceó Tweek.

—Sí, _ellos_. Los que son como Kenny y como yo.

—Sigo sin en-entenderlo. ¿Quiénes…?

—No tienes por qué entenderlo todo ahora, Tweek. Es algo largo y muy difícil de contar —intercaló Bradley interrumpiendo su creciente curiosidad—. Muy pronto te lo explicaré.

Inesperadamente, Bradley le tocó la mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice. El dedo de Bradley era largo y suave. Tweek se sintió bien al ser tocado por él aunque deseó intensamente preguntarle por qué lo tocaba de esa manera. El silencio era estrepitoso para sus oídos, pero igual de gozoso e impúdico. El calor comenzó a curtir el aire y vetarlo sofocante. La piel de Tweek ardía: se había convertido en lascas de brasas encendidas.

—Eres parte de mi destino —le reveló Bradley, mirándole directamente. Aquellos extraños ojos brillaron más intensos que nunca—. Me necesitas. Y yo te necesito conmigo.

Tweek quedó conmovido al no haber engaño en los sentimientos comunicados en los labios del hermoso joven. Tenía los labios perfectos, realmente perfectos.

—Tweek… No podría parar de decir tu nombre aunque quisiera —los labios perfectos tocaron suavemente la boca entreabierta de Tweek.

_Oh_. Tweek arqueó la cabeza, adormecido. Casi gritó, pero sus labios estaban sellados contra los de Bradley que le quitaban el aliento. Antes de que pudiera pensar en alejarse cuanto antes, sus labios fueron por su propia cuenta y se dejaron acariciar por la acogedora humedad del contacto. La invisible energía de Bradley seguía filtrándose en su cuerpo y le hacía sentir bien. Sano. No más espasmos. No más juegos manipulados por su mente: lo real era real y lo ficticio quedaba encerrado donde debía estar: en su cabeza. Pero lo más intenso de todo era que Tweek quería creerle, y se encontró a sí mismo haciéndolo. Por alguna razón, este chico que lo besaba se había ganado su confianza y Tweek estaba seguro de que no le haría daño. No quería que Bradley se alejara, pero tampoco abría su boca completamente. Se separó un poco. Recobró el aliento.

—Yo… yo nunca… —"_Yo nunca he besado a alguien _y _ni siquiera he estado con alguien de esta manera antes",_ Tweek terminó su frase en su mente. Sentía como pequeñas explosiones estallando dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo sé. Pero no tienes por qué asustarte. No haré nada que tú no quieras hacer.

¡Qué fácil era hablar con Bradley! No necesitaba siquiera de emplear su intrincada incapacidad de poner palabras en su boca. Su mente era más rápida y Bradley era telépata. Un esquizofrénico y un tipo raro que leía pensamientos y movía cosas con la mente besándose bajo la penumbra del aquel pequeño almacén. _¡Menuda escenita! _

Escuchó a Bradley carcajear. _Eureka_. El joven justamente había escuchado de nuevo lo que estaba pensando. Tweek se ruborizó e intentó bajar la cabeza pero Bradley le tomó por el mentón y presionó un feroz beso en sus labios, empleando su cálida lengua como palanca para abrirse entre ellos y envolverla con la suya. Sus lenguas se enredaban y fundían como el plomo en un mar de lava. Los labios de los dos conectaban una y otra vez, extasiada sincronía, haciendo vívidos ruidos.

Abriéndose al intenso beso, la tensión doliente en la ingle de Tweek aumentaba conjuntamente con la sensualidad que le entregaba Bradley.

—Tweek, estás duro ahí abajo porque quieres estar así conmigo, ¿verdad? —le dijo divertido bajo una inocencia disfrazada, _sacroprofana_, tal y como lo haría un eros libidinoso; media sonrisa en la que se podía entrever los dientes, labios fruncidos, ojos profundos estrechados y mejillas alzadas. Mismo gesto que el _Amor_ _Vincit Omnia _pintado por Caravaggio cinco siglos atrás.

Bradley sabía que no necesitaba preguntar. La prueba de Tweek era evidente e imposible de esconder. Y él no era el único: el miembro de Bradley también crecía definiéndose bajo sus caros pantalones vaqueros oscuros. De nuevo sintió que Bradley sellaba su boca con sus llenos labios.

No tardó en aferrarse más a Bradley, en amago de necesidad, como un santo mártir que abraza al ángel de la muerte y así consumar hasta matar el sufrimiento. La fuerza invisible volvió a aparecer. Esta vez desabotonando su camisa lentamente, botón por botón. Allí, tras caer la camisa al suelo, encontró las manos de Bradley que acariciaban su estómago realizando pequeños círculos sobre la piel con los pulgares. Estas manos fueron ascendiendo lentamente por su escuálido pecho. Tweek, por su parte, levantó las manos hasta la americana que llevaba puesta Bradley. Deseó que no estuviera ahí, ni tampoco su camisa de diseño; de niñito rico y acomodado. Sus manos fueron precisas, quitándole toda tela de la parte de arriba. Pensó que era una locura, pero… ¿qué demonios? ¿Acaso no lo llamaban loco? Pues los locos son los que tienen el privilegio de hacer locuras.

Tocó la piel inmaculada de Bradley una vez quedó totalmente a la vista y la acarició tímidamente. No había nada que empañara la vistosidad de aquella piel tan hermosa. Fue entonces cuando Bradley, al efecto de sus caricias, volviera a apretarse contra él, más juguetonamente agresivo, y le devorara la boca cual animal hambriento. Esta vez, la telekinesis de Bradley tiró de la cremallera de los pantalones de Tweek y los desabrochó para que cayeran. Luego hizo lo mismo con los bóxers que llevaba; deslizándose lento por sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo. Zapatos y calcetines fuera. Sintió una clara desventaja al quedar totalmente desnudo ante la mirada de Bradley, pero no le importó llegados a este punto.

Bradley lo levantó _telekinéticamente_ en peso sin ayuda de las manos, éstas entretenidas con su pelo. Bradley lo apretó contra él y sus evidentes erecciones comenzaron a hacer presión, a molerse y acariciarse creando una agradable fricción. Bradley lo llevó aún más contra la estantería mientras hacía descender sus propios pantalones y sus Calvin Klein de cincuenta dólares usando la mente. Las caricias fueron más efusivas y profusas.

Tweek temió a que se viniera la estantería abajo de nuevo con el movimiento involuntario de ambos. En respuesta, el otro carcajeó mientras regaba de besos, lamidas y mordisquitos menos indulgentes en su cuello y hombro.

—No se caerá. Hazme caso. Apóyate en ella —le ordenó con delicadeza entre beso y beso—. Mi mente y yo te sujetaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

Tweek hizo lo que le pedía y se acomodó mejor sin dejar de aferrarse a él. Elevado a medio metro del suelo por la psiquis de Bradley, con los brazos rodeándole por los hombros, su erección contra la suya. Tweek estaba acalorado, su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar una fina capa de sudor; sin embargo, el cuerpo de Bradley seguía igual, agradablemente caliente, emitiendo aquella energía que le embriagaba y le hacía gemir en delirio. Bradley seguía mordisqueando, concentrado en su cuello. Tweek cerró los ojos dejándose abatir lentamente por aquel ser extraño, disfrutando de las múltiples sensaciones que le provocaba: el cuello, la entrepierna… Su cuerpo pegado a él en una sinergia perfecta. Había perdido el control. Y esta vez no por culpa de la esquizofrenia. El delirante camino por el que se adentraba era agradable, placentero. No, en absoluto. Nada que ver con sus ataques esquizofrénicos.

—¡Tweek! ¡Tweek! ¿Dónde estás?

Una voz impaciente, proveniente de la cocina, llegó a los oídos de los dos jóvenes. Era Richard, el padre de Tweek. Los dos se observaron a los ojos en silencio, frenando su vertiginoso camino al éxtasis. Escucharon los pasos y advirtieron la sombra que éstos proyectaban por el contraluz del resquicio de la puerta del almacén, ésta cerrada con pestillo desde dentro.

_****__****__**жжжжжж**_

El señor Tweak salió de la cocina, extrañado. No hacía ni diez minutos que había visto a Tweek tras la barra preparando cafés. ¿Dónde se había metido? Era compresible que, siendo padre de un chico esquizofrénico que podía hacer cualquier locura, se sintiera preocupado. Por muy sano que estuviera tras la última recaída, un chico como Tweek había que vigilarlo en todo momento. No apabullarlo, pero sí estar al tanto de sus actos. En cualquier momento podría tener otra recaída. Richard regresó a la cafetería y se acercó a los cuatro compañeros de su hijo. Éstos estaban hablando animadamente entre ellos en una de las mesas. Hablaban sobre alienígenas; como casi todos los de la cafetería. El mensaje de Arecibo había calado hondo, con escepticismo o sin él, en las tertulias.

—Ey, chicos, ¿habéis visto a mi hijo?

Kevin, Clyde, Bebe y Red miraron por todo el perímetro en una búsqueda visual del joven y, al no encontrarlo, pusieron cara de no tener ni idea. También lo habían perdido de vista.

—La última vez que lo vimos fue cuando nos trajo el pedido —comentó Clyde después de comerse su tercer donut del desayuno, mientras encogía los hombros con los labios pringados de chocolate, cual adorable niño pequeño, y su novia tendiéndole una servilleta con una maternal sonrisa para que se limpiara—. ¿No estará en la cocina?

—Ya miré y nada. Ni rastro —respondió Richard.

—A lo mejor ha ido a su habitación —dejó caer Kevin como otra posible opción.

_****__****__**жжжжжж**_

Bradley se había apoderado de nuevo de él y eso estaba bien. Encendido por dentro, Tweek respondió bajo una misma intensidad, apretándose desesperado, presa de la sensación del contacto. Era como si el mundo dejara de existir. Todo su alrededor se vaciaba y empalidecía hasta desaparecer y alcanzar la Nada más pura, existiendo únicamente ellos dos. Bradley gruñó de placer en reacción y actuó rápido: la penetración entrando despacio, probando, empujando suavemente y, con ello, la llegada de un dolor indescriptible pero de naturaleza placentera para Tweek. _Una agonía disfrazada de quimera dulcificada_. El líquido preseminal serviría de lubricante. ¡Qué barbaridad tan dolorosa y deseable…! No necesitaban más, sólo del acto. Tweek gimió ahogado, intentando no hacerlo demasiado alto, mordiéndose los labios y apretando los párpados con fuerza; dejándose guiar por el rubio sin dejar de aferrarse a él y tomar apoyo de la estantería con una mano. Sus piernas fueron dirigidas por la mente de Bradley, que hizo que las alzara y flexionara más. Bradley no tardó en acentuar el ritmo y marcarlo con el balanceo de caderas secundado a la vez por Tweek. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Una de las manos del hermoso albino comenzó a acariciar su sexo entre los embates, en carnal contrapunto. Tweek sólo pudo jadear y dejarse hundir en aquel excitante torbellino de emoción; hundiendo sus dedos en el hermoso pelo, ahora revuelto, de Bradley y buscó ansiosamente sus labios y gemir dentro de su boca, comenzando a sentir una contracción eléctrica acelerándose en el bajo vientre, sintiéndola cada vez que Bradley golpeaba en aquel punto concreto de placer.

**__****__****жжжжжж**

Richard Tweak subió por las escaleras a la segunda planta de la vivienda y tocó en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Tweek. Tocó varias veces más con los nudillos llamando por el nombre a su hijo. Nada. No hubo respuesta. Así que la abrió más preocupado que antes. Inspeccionó el interior de la habitación y no lo halló dentro. La cama hecha, todo ordenado, libros y demás objetos en su sitio… pero sin rastro del joven. Fue hasta la habitación de matrimonio y allí estaba su mujer.

Heather Tweak se estaba peinando frente al espejo del tocador. Ella lo miró a través del reflejo del espejo con aquellos ojos verdes que había heredado a su hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, cariño? —preguntó.

—¿Has visto a Tweek?

Heather negó con la cabeza. —¿Es que no está abajo ayudándote con los cafés?

Bajaron aprisa a la planta baja y escucharon quejas provenientes de la cafetería.

—¡Ey, Richard, que se ha ido la luz! —les dijo uno de los clientes de la cafetería al ver que la máquina tragaperras en la que jugaba se había apagado de golpe. Al igual que los demás objetos electrónicos.

Y, de la misma forma en que se había ido la luz, había vuelto de nuevo. Todo volvió a la calma. ¿Pero dónde diablos estaba Tweek?

_****__****__**жжжжжж**_

La pequeña bombilla del almacén se encendió de nuevo parpadeando primero y emitiendo después su típico tono apergaminado de luz.

El orgasmo los arrasó como una ola impetuosa de tormenta colisionando furiosa contra los muros de un puerto. El clímax los había envuelto en su nube turbulenta aunque apasionada. Tweek se corrió sobre los dos vientres que se apretaban y Bradley dentro de él. Se dejaron caer despacio al suelo, entre agotados y aturdidos. Bradley estando de rodillas se acurrucó contra su cuello aún respirando con la misma ansiedad que él. Tweek lo atrajo para sí, lo abrazó con la fuerza necesaria como para no dejarlo ir. Necesitó de un minuto más cuando Bradley levantó la cabeza y lo miró con esos ojos impresionantes, brillando con un fulgor digno de estrellas, en los que se había quedado Tweek absorto de tanto mirar. El hijo de los Biggle le sonreía. En aquellos ojos pudo pernoctar paz. Una paz que Bradley parecía haber zanjado consigo mismo.

Tweek se emocionó ante este hecho y deseó secretamente pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro de Bradley. No se atrevió; no obstante, fue Bradley quien finalmente tomó su mano y se la hizo poner en el rostro para que lo acariciase.

—Acaríciame si lo deseas.

Tweek sintió el tacto del rostro con sus dedos, siendo éstos guiados por una de las manos de Bradley. Dios, ¡qué tacto tan suave! Era gracioso ver cómo un mechón de pelo en lo alto de la coronilla de su cabeza se arqueaba ondulado.

—¿Qué o quién eres? —preguntó Tweek con decisión esta vez pasando sus dedos por la línea de la mandíbula de aquel rostro perfecto.

Bradley tomó su mano y la besó con cariño; no obstante, el color azul de aquellos ojos se enfriaron de repente: de dos estrellas _gigantes azules_, dos _Alnitak_ majestuosas, a dos nebulosas de reflexión. Sus finos labios se estrecharon hasta formar una fina línea recta. Luego Bradley suspiró, mirándolo desinquieto, como si estuviera a punto de decir una barbaridad. Se liberó Bradley de sus brazos a fin de levantarse y ponerse en pie. Se vistió aprisa y en silencio delante de Tweek. Su espléndida desnudez fue siendo ocultada con capas de carísima ropa. Era como el resultado al vestir una escultura griega: un auténtico fracaso.

—Tus padres están a punto de bajar —anunció Bradley mientras lo ayudaba con sumo cuidado a levantarse—. Están buscándote por todo el piso de arriba. Me parece que están subiendo al ático. Ellos creen que te has escondido ahí.

Al levantarse del suelo, Tweek pernoctó una terrible punzada de dolor proveniente de ahí abajo. Gimió dolorido siendo sujetado ipso facto por Bradley, quien lo agarró de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

—Se te pasará —le aseguró Bradley con una sonrisa burlona. Le besó en la frente.

Tweek asintió pero no dijo nada a fin de la vergüenza. Miraba al suelo como si éste fuese una visión importante. Sin que lo esperase, estaba siendo ayudado por Bradley a vestirse. Éste le limpió el vientre con el pañuelo de tela que guardaba en la americana y que también había empleado para limpiarse los restos de la corrida. Observó en silencio cómo Bradley le ponía la camisa y se la abrochaba, botón por botón, con las manos. Una vez vestido, Bradley lo tomó por el rostro con las dos manos para que entablara una conexión visual con él.

—Quizá te asuste saber lo que soy, Tweek. Ya has visto que no soy… —titubeó Bradley bajando la mirada.

—¿Que no eres… normal? —insistió en puntuar Tweek—. S-si te sirve de consuelo… yo… yo tampoco lo soy.

—No es lo mismo. Tu esquizofrenia no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo cargo. No es que menosprecie lo tuyo, no pienses eso ni por asomo, ¿de acuerdo? Oye, será mejor que te mantengas al margen y no lo sepas, es lo mejor y...

—¿Pero por qué no confías en mí? —explotó diciendo—. ¡Me has contado que esa tal _Madre_ ha intentado ayudarme en todo este tiempo para que te fijaras en mí y te alejaras de tus _hermanos_! ¿Por qué razón? ¿Quiénes son _ellos_? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kenny con todo esto? ¿Quién es _Madre_? ¡Maldita sea, Bradley! ¡Yo necesito saberlo! ¡Quiero ayudarte!

Bradley lo miró perplejo y cruzó los brazos. —¿Te has oído?

—¿Qué?

—No has tropezado con tus palabras ni una sola vez.

Tweek frunció el ceño al no haberse dado cuenta de este hecho. Carraspeó la garganta y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Bradley. Éste había dibujado una cálida sonrisa, demasiado humana, en los labios. Tweek volvió a su insegura naturaleza tartamudeante.

—¿Tus padres… lo saben? Es decir… que eres psíquico.

Bradley terminó de ponerse la americana y con una mano echó su pelo hacia atrás. Elegante.

—No. No lo saben —su sonrisa se transformó, ésta ahora más mordaz—; no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que han estado criando bajo su techo.

Sintió que paulatinamente sus pies se hundían en terreno cenagoso. Estaba claro que si seguía por aquel camino, por ese camino recién descubierto a través de Bradley, ya no habría marcha atrás. Una vez dado el paso, lo peor que se podía hacer era retroceder. Tweek comprendió entonces que los engranajes de su destino habían comenzado a trabajar, a moverse, y que ya no habría marcha atrás, independiente de si discurrieran como malas o buenas las consecuencias futuras.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque soy adoptado, Tweek. La señora Biggle no pudo tener más hijos después de haber dado a luz a la puta antipática de Henrietta.

—¿Y quiénes son t-tus padres biológicos?

Bradley carcajeó con frivolidad. De pronto de él nació una especie de rencor en el gesto. Su voz sonó se endureció y adoptó un matiz zafio. Tweek pudo leer en aquellos hermosos ojos una ola de angustia y exasperación. Jamás lo había visto así.

—¿Mis padres biológicos? ¡La _ingeniería genética_ y la _ambición humana_ son mis padres biológicos, Tweek! ¡Mírame, mírame bien! —la piel, los ojos, el pelo, los labios, el cuerpo, el gesto… no eran normales, no. Eran perfectos—. ¡Soy el resultado de la ingratitud, de las ansias de poder, del egoísmo y la insana idea antropocéntrica del Hombre! ¡Soy un monstruo!

_Monstruo_.

Tweek quedó congelado, enmudecido.

No entendía aún lo que Bradley le estaba dando a demostrar pero sí sabía que debía de ser algo bastante complejo. Tweek sólo era capaz de preveer la superficie del iceberg. A Bradley le aleteaba el pecho de lo rápido que respiraba. Finalmente, se calmó y dejó que toda la ira que antes había fluido por sus palabras se ocultase de nuevo dentro de sí. Ahora Bradley se sentía culpable; los ojos le escocían y notó que algo húmedo le resbalaba por las mejillas. Tweek en principio sólo lo observaba, ahí de pie, sin decir nada. Dando pie, se acercó a Bradley y lo abrazó. Éste respondió a su abrazo intensificándolo. Tweek no se apartó hasta que el joven recuperara su compostura y fuera capaz de hablar.

—Regresa a la cafetería, ¿vale? —se despidió besándolo en la boca con deseo, una, dos, tres veces—. Ten, coge esto. Son las llaves de mi casa. Esta grande que ves aquí es para abrir la puerta principal. Esta tarde a las seis utilízala sin que nadie te vea y sube luego a la segunda planta. Mis padres no regresarán hasta las nueve, así que no te preocupes; dentro no habrá nadie que te pueda ver. Mi habitación está por el pasillo de la izquierda, justamente al fondo. Es fácil; no te perderás. Nos veremos allí a esa hora y te contaré todo lo que necesites saber. ¿De acuerdo?

Tweek asintió varias veces como un buen chico.

—Y una cosa más —añadió Bradley adjuntando otro beso—: Prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie sobre que soy psíquico o cosas por el estilo. Podrías ponerme en peligro y, lo que es peor, podrías ponerte tú mismo en peligro. Eso es lo yo menos que quiero.

—Vale —era razonable que se lo pidiera.

—Ni siquiera a Craig.

—Ni siquiera a Craig —repitió Tweek a pies juntillas.

Bradley sonrió satisfecho. —Sé que él ha estado hablando contigo de mí. Lo he escuchado en tu cabeza. No tienes por qué extrañarte si él ha podido escuchar a _Madre_. Hay ciertas y claras razones para que Craig la oyera, créeme —carcajeó divertido de repente—. Pero la sorpresita se la daré yo a Craig hoy. ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de bajarle los humos a tu amiguito y ver la cara de idiota que se le pondrá cuando le cuente ciertas cosas acerca de alguien en particular!

—¿Al-alguien en…?

—…en particular, sí —completó diciendo Bradley—. ¿Es que Craig no te ha hablado nunca de McCormick? No. Por supuesto que no lo ha hecho.

Tweek se quedó de piedra. Craig nunca le había hablado de Kenny ni por asomo. Es más, Craig nunca hablaba de nadie. O por lo menos que Tweek recordara. Por eso le agradaba tanto la presencia de Craig en su vida porque, a diferencia de muchas personas, Craig no hablaba de la vida de nadie. Cuando se reunían, hablaban de ellos y de otras muchas cosas. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando las veces que Craig y él subieron juntos a la cima de la colina próxima al pueblo, en aquellos agradables días de verano, y pasaban la tarde sacando fotos al cielo cuando creían captar alguna nave alienígena surcando entre las nubes. Al principio a Tweek le daba muchísimo miedo ir. ¿Y si se topaban con una nave, los aliens los abducían, los llevaban a otro planeta y allí se los comían? Tweek carcajeó para sí con aquellas ocurrencias que tenía cuando era niño. En cualquier caso, cuando el miedo se le pasaba con los ánimos de Craig se divertía muchísimo sacando fotos al cielo. Y admirar, sobre todo, aquella sonrisa de pura emoción que se le quedaba impresa a Craig mientras miraba el cielo, con la cámara preparada entre las manos.

Pero McCormick no estaba en la ecuación de la vida de Craig o, al menos, eso era lo que parecía ser. Tanto Craig como Kenny jamás dieron la impresión de ser siquiera hubo algo más impactante en todo esto. Tweek había recordado algo que le había dicho Bradley unos minutos antes:

_"Los que son como Kenny y como yo_."

¿Acaso Kenny y Craig estaban de algún modo vinculados en todo esto?

—Esta tarde te lo explicaré todo, Tweek.

Tras decir esto, Bradley tiró de su mano hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió después de que el pestillo se desactivara mágicamente. Dios, maldita sea, el dolor se agudizaba cuando caminaba. En el umbral de la puerta, Bradley se volteó hacia él y, sin esperarlo, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo abrazó con intensidad.

Unos pasos se aproximaron aprisa a la cocina. Tweek se volteó en dirección a la procedencia del sonido de aquellos pasos. En ese mismo instante dejó de sentir el calor de los brazos de Bradley y, en pocos segundos, Richard y Heather Tweak aparecían por la puerta que conectaba con la cafetería. En los rostros de sus padres notó un cambio perceptible, que pasó de brotar angustia a irradiar alivio y tranquilidad.

—¡Tweek! —gritó su madre acercándose a su lado—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde estabas metido?

—¿Has estado en el patio en todo este tiempo? —preguntó Richard señalando hacia la puerta que daba al acceso del jardín trasero de la vivienda. Estaba abierta y Tweek sabía perfectamente quién la había abierto y salido por allí.

—Sí. Estaba fuera —mintió—. Necesitaba despejarme un rato.

Sus padres se miraron de reojo en evidencia a la soltura con que les había hablado por vez primera su hijo. Richard se asomó rápidamente por la puerta y estudió el jardín de izquierda a derecha, buscando algo que estuviera mal… pero no lo encontró, todo estaba en su sitio; el jardín no daba signos de haber sido afectado por un ataque de histeria esquizofrénica. Richard volvió dentro cerrando tras de sí la puerta sin dejar de sentirse inquieto por la actitud de su hijo.

—Oye Tweek… —su madre seguía mirándolo de reojo; feliz, creyendo que su hijo estaba lejos de ser esquizofrénico—. Tú… La camisa… La tienes bien abotonada.

Tweek permaneció en silencio. No les podía decir que había sido Bradley, entre otras cosas, porque implicaba contar cosas de más. Al rato Tweek estaba de vuelta en su quehacer tras la barra. Para su sorpresa, encontró allí las Ray-Ban de Bradley. Las tomó y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Era como si hubiese hallado un tesoro entre montañas de arena.

La decisión de ir a casa de los Biggle a la tarde se había materializado por si sola. Sintió que su vida también se materializaba finalmente y comenzaba a tener sentido, un sentido que jamás creyó que alcanzaría. Las imágenes, las sombras, los ecos demonizados, todo el mal de su mente se ahogó, quedó mutilado, violado y destruido como una ciudad antigua arrasada por los estragos de la historia.

La vida le estaba señalando al fin por dónde marchaba su destino.

Tweek se sentía feliz.

**__****__****жжжжжж**

Nació el veinticinco de enero de mil novecientos noventa y dos.

Cuando vio la luz por vez primera, no lloró. Tenía la carita arrugada, como la de cualquier recién nacido, y una adorable manta de pelusa azabache cubría su cabecita. El médico cedió unas largas tijeras a un hombre grande y pelirrojo para que cortara el cordón umbilical que lo conectaba a mamá, hecho que llenó de orgullo a su progenitor al convertirse ése en uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida. El recién nacido abrió sus almendrados ojitos oscuros. Miró las luces brillantes y las siluetas borrosas vestidas de blanco nuclear. Había una mujer tendida sobre una camilla con sábanas teñidas en rojo. Aun estando pegajoso y lleno de sangre, el médico lo entregó a esta mujer que lo recibió muy feliz, extendiendo sus temblorosos brazos y tomándolo cariñosamente. Ella no tardó en llorar de alegría. El bebé tenía una curiosa expresión para ser aún un recién nacido; de desconcierto, tal vez.

A los dos años, alzaba sus manitas regordetas y repetía dulcemente "_súbeme, papá"_. Los amigos de sus padres se sorprendían ante la forma tonal con la que el niño hablaba. Era de naturaleza normal que los infantes hablaran mal y tuvieran un tono irregular; sin embargo, el pequeño pronunciaba mejor que cualquier niño de su edad o mayor que él a pesar de tener todavía un escaso vocabulario. Encaramado sobre los hombros de su padre y aferrado a su escaso pelo ralo de color rojizo como el fuego, obtenía un campo de visión nuevo para él. Ahí arriba se sentía más seguro que dar pasitos entre un bosque de piernas y muebles gigantes.

Las personas cercanas a la familia Tucker no creían que el bonito niño de la pareja, Craig, con sólo tres años, supiera leer. Éstas estaban convencidas de que los cuentos infantiles que se sabía los repetía de memoria, como si estuviera relatando las estrofas de una melodía.

Hubo un agradable día de agosto en el que Helen Tucker y sus dos cuñadas, Chloe Tucker y Sharon Marsh, habían ido a pasear y ver tiendas con sus respectivos hijos por las calles del pueblo. Craig, en brazos de su madre; su prima Red que jugueteaba con un peluche, en un carrito; Stanley, dormido en otro carrito; y Shelley caminando de la mano de su madre.

_"Vamos, Craig_" le había animado cariñosa su madre. "_Lee lo que pone en ese cartel_".

"_Cafetería_" leyó sin dificultad Craig, experimentando los colores que gradualmente cambiaban al pronunciar juntas todas las sílabas en sus labios. _Ca_, rojizo; _fe_, violeta; _te_, se tornaba más vivo, color ciruela; _rí_, amarillo casi naranja, melocotón; _a_, volvía a un matizado rojo anaranjado. Le gustaba producir colores al igual que todo lo que le rodeaba.

Teniendo cuatro añitos, su padre Thomas le había regalado un xilófono de juguete. Craig empuñó la pequeña baqueta y estudió con detenimiento cada color que componían las láminas del xilófono. Craig se decantó finalmente por la lámina pintada de azul profundo, la golpeó y quedó durante casi el minuto muy quieto, con una expresión entre turbación y pasmo.

_"No es azul._" le había dicho el niño confundido a su padre, quien lo observaba sin comprender su reacción.

Craig comenzó a tocar una por una las secuencias de láminas hasta dar con la última nota: la barra más pequeña que estaba pintada en color amarillo. Craig percutió la barra varias veces más para confirmarlo.

_"¿Amarillo? ¡No, no! ¡Está mal! ¡Éste es el azul!_"

El señor Tucker analizó a su hijo con confusión. No sabía lo que le estaba queriendo decir. El niño vio esa incomprensión en ojos de su padre y golpeó varias veces la misma barra amarilla como para hacerle entrar en razón.

_"Escucha. Esto es azul, papá. ¿Por qué pintan de amarillo si suena azul?_"

Craig siguió creciendo sano y fuerte. Con ya siete años su personalidad se iba definiendo rápidamente. Era inexpresivo, casi no abría la boca y parecía que siempre estaba mirando algún sitio a lo lejos. Se abstraía con facilidad cuando escuchaba música y se alteraba también con bastante facilidad cuando tenía que soportar ruidos molestos mucho más que una persona normal. Cualquiera que lo mirase por un par de minutos pensaría que sus ojos deslucidos carecían de vitalidad. Durante las clases, cuando el profesor lo llamaba, sólo decía lo justo. Empezó a ser conflictivo. Cuando algún chaval del colegio se metía con él o con su mejor amigo, no dudaba en responder atacando agresivo y sin tapujos. No hacía las tareas y detestaba los trabajos en grupo. Otras veces se fugaba de las clases y se dedicaba a perderse por el manto nevado de la estepa silenciosa; cámara de fotos que había cogido sin permiso a su padre en mano, sacando fotos de pequeños animales silvestres (le encantaban los roedores), de la naturaleza en sí, y también del cielo. Sobre todo del cielo. Amaba otear la línea del horizonte y sacar fotos de ella. No era mal estudiante, en los exámenes, sus notas destacaban sobre la media, pero tampoco era un buen alumno: Craig tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos de independencia constante y acatar las órdenes de los adultos. Por ello, acabó repitiendo poco después de curso y acabar en la misma clase que su primo pequeño Stan.

No poco después, los psiquiatras y neurólogos encontraron la clave y dieron constancia a los Tucker de que su hijo Craig era sinestésico.

A esta edad, Craig comenzó a percatarse de su profundo interés por las noches estrelladas. South Park era un pueblo vacío y deprimente por el día, pero cuando caía la noche, era un espectáculo celeste. Apostaba que no había lugar más idóneo que ése para contemplar el cielo nocturno. En las noches cálidas de verano, cuando sus padres hacían cenas familiares en el jardín trasero, Craig se alejaba del tumulto y se tendía solo sobre el césped. Procuraba sentir la rotación: el movimiento gravitacional de la Tierra que había escuchado contar en un documental echado por la tele.

Stanley fue hasta él y lo imitó: se puso a su lado y contempló el cielo sin comprender mucho más de aquello que tanto robaba interés en Craig.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?_" le preguntó varias veces muy curioso. Con los ojitos redonditos de azul casi blanquecino brillando, observándolo atentamente.

"_Lárgate, plasta._" Le contestó finalmente Craig después de escuchar la misma pregunta por enésima vez.

"_¿Por qué miras al cielo?_" El niño era insistente como él solo. "_¿Te gustan las estrellas y la luna?_"

Craig suspiró y rodeó sus ojos negros en dirección a Stan. Si no fuera por el color de ojos y por el año y medio de diferencia entre ambos que convertía a Craig el más desarrollado físicamente de los dos, serían prácticamente gemelos.

"_Sí._" Respondió Craig sin dar explicaciones.

"_¿Puedo ver las estrellas contigo? Los mayores están hablando de sus cosas y me aburro con ellos._"

Craig aceptó de mala gana. "_Está bien. Pero sólo si dejas de hacerme preguntas todo el rato._"

Stan asintió contento y quedaron en silencio contemplando las estrellas. A veces la compañía de Stanley no era tan odiosa como Craig creía, al fin y al cabo, era un niño amistoso que contagiaba fácilmente alegría.

Una gran estrella brillante titilaba entre las ramas más altas del árbol del jardín. Entrecerrando Craig los ojos, daba la sensación de que de ella partían rayos más alargados de luz. Cerrando los ojos aún más, los rayos cambiaban de longitud y de forma. Luego miró de reojo a Stan; éste se había quedado dormido a su lado, profundamente. Craig volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo brillante y sintió que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón.

De repente, experimentó entonces una confusa sensación de vértigo que lo impulsó a aferrarse al césped que cubría el suelo con ambas manos. Tenía la impresión de que el cielo ahora estaba abajo y él arriba, no sólo de imaginárselo sino de sentirlo en la boca del estómago. Sintió lo mismo que una persona a punto de caer de lo de un alto edificio. Creyó entonces que si llegaba a soltarse caería hasta ser tragado por la inmensa esfera oscura de estrellas fulgurantes.

_Craig._

Escuchó por alguna parte. Luego un pitido largo aunque no estridente nació en ambos oídos. Un azul profundo inundó sus ojos hasta quedar anegados totalmente cegado por ese color.

Craig lanzó un grito de desesperación que despertó bruscamente a Stan y alertó a los familiares que cenaban a unos metros más allá. Corrieron hacia ellos. Su padre Thomas lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó en brazos hasta que recuperara la tranquilidad y la sensación de gravedad. Su corazón latía fuerte dentro del pecho, había recuperado la vista pero seguía temblando agitadamente. No lloró, pero permaneció en estado catatónico durante un buen rato. Permaneció abrazado a su padre hasta que quedó dormido.

El recuerdo de lo vivido, Craig lo borró de su memoria. La voz escuchada de la Nada fue, en consecuencia, borrada.

Ahora, con sus diecinueve años, Craig había despertado bajo esa misma sensación de desasosiego que había sentido aquella lejana noche de verano. Despertar sin recordar nada de lo que había soñado, un sueño que lo había dejado imbuido y desorientado tanto, una sensación perturbadora en el cuerpo se apoderó de él.

Este hecho no disminuyó al observar que había dormido en la habitación de Kyle Ephraim Broflovski, encontrándose éste último acurrucado a su lado, durmiendo profundamente y con un brazo extendido sobre él en modo de abrazo. Craig lo observó en silencio y recordó fugazmente lo vivido con el pelirrojo el día anterior.

·

Una vez Kyle le hubo contado que había encontrado juntos a Stan y a Kenny, Craig sintió que le habían arrancado violentamente el corazón del pecho. Se había quedado pasmado, crecientemente nervioso y escamado. Una dolorosa sensación de vacío vino a anidar ahí, en el antiguo lugar donde su corazón había estado. El fuerte sentimiento que sentía hacia Kenny, la cosa más valiosa para Craig, y que había llevado en su corazón, se había hecho pedazos de la noche a la mañana.

La forma con que se dirigían esos ojos verdes tras las gafas de pasta de Kyle, grandes e inconscientes, dos imanes en potencia, transmitiéndole la verdad bajo todo signo de frustración y tristeza, hizo que Craig supiera que no le estaba mintiendo. Luego Kyle bajó la mirada en signo de arrepentimiento. Unos marcados rizos cobrizos se inclinaron sobre la frente, tapando su mirada de clorofila.

―Sé que no debía contarte esto pero... ―balbuceó Kyle―. Si me lo callaba me sentiría mucho peor.

―Has hecho bien en contármelo ―inquirió Craig con la mandíbula apretada debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Apenas logró formular estas palabras en su boca.

La sensación de Craig al pensar que Kenny no lo había escogido a él y que jamás iban a retomar su relación fue tomando forma poco a poco en su interior. Había mantenido esa esperanza como un idiota. Como un auténtico y absoluto idiota creyó que Kenny recapacitaría y lo elegiría a él después de romper para que se aclarara las ideas con respecto a lo que sentía o no por Stan. Había vivido diecinueve años y era la primera vez que había comenzado a sentir más cariño hacia otra persona que hacia sí mismo, o hacia cualquier otra cosa. Y ese cariño que tanto le había costado sacar a la luz había sido tirado a la basura. En cada punto de su interior se acumuló rabia; el tipo de rabia que se refuerza y se reactiva a partir del dolor.

Craig se marchó en dirección a la salida del cementerio. No quería saber nada más. Sólo quería alejarse de todos y hacer lo que tiempo atrás sabía hacer sin problema: mandarlos a todos a la mierda. Kenny ya no lo necesitaba en el velatorio. ¿Quién lo necesitaba? _Nadie_. Siempre había sido así, ¿por qué ahora se sorprendía al reconocerlo? Kenny nunca lo quiso a él. No a Craig Benjamin Tucker sino a la imagen que de él podría acercarle a Stanley Marsh.

Quería estar solo. Justamente era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento.

Unos pasos más y escuchó un cuerpo desplomándose contra el suelo detrás de él. Se volteó y encontró a Kyle allí, temblando y casi inconsciente en el suelo, sudando en frío. Craig retomó sus pasos y corrió aprisa hasta arrodillarse ante el pelirrojo. Lo tomó por el rostro y lo zarandeó levemente con intención de reanimarle.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Kyle? —lo llamó—. ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Kyle!

De pronto, el chico judío abrió los ojos empleando un gran esfuerzo, al igual que sus labios poseedores de varias pecas. —In.. insulina.

Había sufrido un ataque de hipoglucemia a causa de los nervios y angustia padecidos. Craig recordó entonces que Kyle era diabético. Tenía que inyectarle cuanto antes insulina.

—¿Dónde la tienes? —una mano temblorosa de Kyle viajó hasta posarla sobre el bolsillo del abrigo. Craig obedeció y metió ahí la mano. En él había una pequeña cajita de plástico rectangular. La abrió y encontró una pequeña jeringuilla desmontable y la solución de insulina en un frasquito virgen de una toma. Mientras preparaba la inyección con precaución, Craig le dijo—: Te la inyectaré en la barriga; así te hará efecto mucho más rápido.

Debido a los fuertes ataques de migraña que sufría, Craig tenía experiencia suficiente como para inyectar una aguja en el vientre. A veces, él mismo tuvo que pincharse en la misma zona para aliviar la migraña más dolorosa. Una vez preparada la inyección, Craig desabrochó con la mano libre el abrigo de Kyle; levantó la chaqueta y la camisa que había bajo éste y que cobijaban dando calor a la blanca y moteada piel bañada en pecas del vientre de Kyle. Craig buscó el punto justo y clavó la aguja en la piel, haciendo descender poco a poco la solución del interior. En reacción, el pelirrojo se estremeció ejerciendo una serie de espasmo y gimiendo de dolor. La mano libre de Craig aferró al chico para que no se moviera bruscamente y así evitar que la aguja se agitara dentro y se hiciera un daño innecesario.

—Tranquilo —le alentó—. Ya está —sacó la aguja despacio—. Ahora respira hondo. Pronto te sentirás mejor.

Kyle le hizo caso y comenzó a respirar con propiedad; dejando que las suaves esponjitas de alvéolos que componían sus pulmones se hincharan y se deshincharan despacio, recibiendo y expulsando aire. Al cabo de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Kyle dejó de tener convulsiones. Había vuelto a la normalidad cuando la glucosa sació las obstinadas peticiones del hígado.

Craig lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó hasta el coche, sentándolo en el asiento del copiloto y abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

―Gracias pero no, Craig. Ya has hecho bastante por mí ―dijo Kyle con dificultad mientras tanteaba con una mano, desactivar el cierre del cinturón e intentar el amago de salir del vehículo―. No quiero molestarte más.

Craig paró sus intentos, mirándolo a los ojos. ―De ninguna manera podrás llegar a tu casa sin ayuda. Te llevaré.

Cerró la puerta del copiloto y tomó asiento al lado de Kyle. Encendió el motor y arrancó. Tardaron poco tiempo en plantarse delante de la bonita casa de la familia Broflovski.

—Mira debajo del felpudo. Mis padres suelen esconder ahí la llave de la puerta —le reveló Kyle mientras era llevado con ayuda de Craig hasta la entrada principal de la fachada.

—Un poco peligroso, ¿no crees? —frivolizó Craig—. Cualquiera podría encontrarla y entrar como Pedro por su casa.

—Te has olvidado de que vivimos en el culo del mundo, Craig. Aquí ni siquiera hay ladrones. Podrías dejar la puerta abierta durante la noche que nadie entraría a robar.

El pelirrojo tenía razón. Ni las aves se paraban en aquel aislado pueblo en sus largas travesías de peregrinaje. No había turistas o viajeros de ningún tipo. La gente se conocía y apenas había secretos en el vecindario.

Craig, medio arrastrando, medio cargando, llevó a Kyle al interior de la casa una vez hubo abierto la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Era la primera vez que ponía un pie en la casa de los Broflovski. Quedó presa del asombro al presenciar la hermosa armonía con que estaba decorado y organizado el interior de la vivienda. Tenía un hall de entrada amplio conectado con un acogedor salón que albergaba una chimenea enorme. Los muebles eran de nogal, una madera bastante cara pero exquisita a la vista del hombre, había tapices, un clavinova al fondo, un sofá confortable, más allá la mesa del comedor, jarrones, cuadros… a Craig le resultó interesante la cantidad de portarretratos y cuadros de pared con fotografías familiares. Se dio cuenta de la extensa familia que había dejado los Broflovski en New Jersey.

Tiró de Kyle escaleras arriba. La segunda planta se bifurcaba en dos pasillos anchos, decorados y bien iluminados. Allí también seguían más retratos familiares. Kyle le dijo dónde estaba su habitación. En uno de los lados de la entrada al mismo, había un retrato fotográfico en donde aparecían Kyle, Cartman, Stanley y Kenny. Los cuatro niños en un parque, amigos inseparables en la infancia, posando juntos con una gran sonrisa. Craig clavó sus ojos, por puro gesto embaucador de la inercia, en Kenny. Llevaba la capucha de su enorme parka naranja puesta, por lo que apenas se le veía algo más que sus extraños ojos azules.

No tardó mucho en que una ola de profundo malestar alcanzara a Craig. Kenny había escogido sin pensárselo a Stan; tal y como había estado intuyendo. Y saberlo, y creer que así había sido, le hacía daño. Se sentía aniquilado por dentro y los ojos le habían comenzado a arder.

—Sé que estás tan destrozado como yo —escuchó decir a Kyle.

Craig volvió su rostro y lo conectó visualmente con el del pelirrojo, quien lo estaba estudiando con la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado plantado en el suelo observando la fotografía y que Kyle descubrió fácilmente la evolución de su pensamiento a través de su rostro. Los ojos verdes de Kyle eran espejos inundados de agua salada en los que Craig podía captar la súbita profundidad del pozo de la tristeza.

Fue una sorpresa cuando el pelirrojo se estrechó con él en un abrazo. El chico se apoyó en él aun siendo incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Kyle lloró como un niño pequeño y Craig quedó conmovido. Se acercó a su tímido llanto y lo rodeó torpemente con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho también como si Kyle fuera un niño pequeño. El pelotón de lágrimas comenzó a asaltar por las mejillas varoniles aunque aniñadas por el mar de pecas del joven.

Craig no podía evitar sentir una empatía muy fuerte por él. Probablemente, si se hubieran conocido mejor mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que sus egos estuvieran claramente formados de principios y valoraciones morales, habrían tenido la oportunidad de adaptarse el uno al otro, ser amigos y posiblemente alcanzar algo mucho más fuerte entre ellos; pero al haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad ahora estaban los dos ahí, maldiciendo el momento en que se habían fijado obstinadamente en alguien opuesto que no les convenía. Ni Stan ni Kenny nunca les habían convenido.

Las lágrimas de Kyle sirvieron, a su vez, como un desahogo para Craig. A través de él, la tristeza que cargaba contenida acababa de romper por fin y se liberaba.

Cuando Kyle quedó calmado y aliviado por momentos, fue guiado por Craig al interior de su habitación que lo llevó hasta su cama para que se sentara. Kyle se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la cama. Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta. Craig se había sentado a su lado; miraba al suelo, absorto. Luego volcó aquellos penetrantes ojos oscuros sobre el bosque de los ojos de Kyle y se estudiaron visualmente en un paréntesis de tiempo no medido por los dos. El silencio se rompió:

—Yo siento mucho todo esto —se disculpó Kyle en un balbuceo.

Craig disintió levemente con la cabeza. Dijo con torpeza:

—No te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Craig asintió sin decir nada. Luego hizo viajar su vista por la habitación del pelirrojo. Jamás había entrado allí. No le sorprendió que fuera un lugar cuidadosamente limpio y ordenado. La única disonancia apreciable era la disposición arbitraria de pequeñas pilas de libros sobre puntos concretos: el escritorio, en alguna esquina de la habitación, en la mesilla de noche, sobre la cama… Por lo demás, era un lugar agradable. Por la amplia ventana con cortinas descorridas, dejaba asomarse el arco de la media luna en el cielo, sobrevolando el cielo. La luz de las farolas entraba como navajazos de luminarias. Craig pernoctó entonces que ya había oscurecido y que la noche se había hecho con esa parte del mundo. El atardecer había muerto y no quedó nimio rastro de él.

El silencio de la casa le resultó agradable. Por lo visto, allí no había nadie salvo ellos dos. Recordó que Kyle tenía un hermano pequeño de once años adoptado.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mis padres dejaron a Ike en casa de uno de sus compañeros de colegio para que pasara allí la noche. No querían que estuviera en el velatorio. Aún es muy pequeño para esas cosas —Kyle sorbió su nariz y suspiró—. ¿Piensas regresar al velatorio?

Negó con la cabeza. —Lo mejor para todos es que no aparezca por allí.

—Yo tampoco creo que pueda regresar allí, Craig.

Quedaron callados durante unos minutos; observaban el tránsito de la luna a través de la ventana hasta que su recorrido prosiguió y escapó del campo visual. Kyle se levantó de la cama, con precaución y se acercó al interruptor de la luz para iluminar el interior.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Craig cambiando de tema mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Ahora mucho mejor. Fue sólo un efecto de la hipoglucemia por culpa de mi diabetes —asintió Kyle entre agradecido y avergonzado—. Lamento la escenita por la que te he hecho pasar. Aún así… no pensé que supieras actuar tan rápido e inyectarme la insulina.

—Estoy acostumbrado.

Kyle ladeó el rostro y pronunció la última palabra de Craig como si quisiera obtener más información acerca de ella. —Acostumbrado… _Uhm._ ¿No serás diabético?

—No. Yo a veces tengo que inyectarme tomas para los ataques de migraña fuertes que sufro a causa de mi sineste…

Craig frenó apuradamente sus labios, quedó abrumado y aturdido, por poco estuvo a punto de decírselo. Esperó que no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Prácticamente la mayor parte de las personas no sabían ni habían escuchado nunca la palabra sinestesia así como su significado. En cambio, para su desconcierto, el otro lo miró con asombro y grata comprensión.

—Así que era eso.

Craig no dijo nada; sin embargo, Kyle se sinceró:

—Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que vivías guardando algo. Algo sumamente pesado que te hacía ser diferente, que no te permitía ser como los demás. Lo sentí desde que te conocí. Tienes una mirada fuerte y resuelta, como las personas que intentan cargar con algo pesado en su vida. Lo llegué a intuir pero nunca supe cuál podría ser la causa. ¿Qué tipo de sinestesia tienes?

Craig apretó los labios y frunció el ceño manifestando su incomodidad. —Audiovisual.

—Stan nunca me habló de que tenías sinestesia.

Craig disintió. —Si no te contó nada es porque no lo sabe. Sólo lo saben mis padres, mi hermana, Tweek y…

Y _Kenneth_.

Kyle se quedó analizándolo a los ojos, como si archivara información en su activa cabeza cubierta de rizos pelirrojos. Luego esbozó una escueta sonrisa que limpió brevemente la tristeza de su rostro con la única intención de animarle:

—Siento decirle que es usted un ser asombroso, Tucker.

Y, del mismo modo, sonrió débilmente en respuesta de esa sonrisa, quedando por segundos olvidado igualmente su malogrado dolor incubado.

—Ya que hoy es un día de mierda para los dos, Craig, he pensado en estrenar la botella de Buchanan's de doce años que compró mi padre. ¿Qué te parece?

·

Craig se levantó con cuidado de la cama. Tenía una resaca bastante seria. Craig nunca sufría resacas. Por mucho que bebiera, al día siguiente tenía siempre la mente despejada y podía ocuparse de sus asuntos sin problema. Sin embargo, parecía ser que éste no era el caso. Sufría una serie de punzadas en las sienes y una ligera neblina afectaba a sus sentidos. Cualquier sonido que percibiera, retumbaba también no sólo en vibración auditiva sino en la tonal que alcanzaba captar con la vista.

Las manecillas del reloj de la mesa de Kyle ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. La luz matinal próxima al mediodía irritaba el fondo de sus ojos, como si en vez de luz, clavara agujas.

Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, al igual que Kyle. El hecho de no amanecer desnudo hizo que se sintiera aliviado. No quería cometer una estupidez por el alcohol y menos con alguien que apreciaba como Kyle. Intentó recordar todo lo posible sobre la noche anterior. Habían estado bebiendo whiskey caro en una intentona de olvidarse de sus respectivos dolores y frustraciones. Ambos querían que Stan y Kenny no aparecieran en sus cabezas. Querían aparcarlos y abandonar lo que les unía a ellos en el lugar más remoto del pensamiento; en la zona más oscura del Universo.

·

Después de haberse bebido entre los dos toda una botella de whiskey y hielo, los recuerdos se nublaban como si se hubiera emborrachado de repente. Recordó boscosamente que tuvo que llevar a Kyle a la habitación. El pelirrojo hablaba atropelladamente sobre los problemas que tendría en la comunidad judía en cuanto se enteraran de que era gay, que posiblemente lo excomulgarían. Craig, mientras, pensaba en lo mismo. Era hijo de un padre de religión cristiana conservadurista; se había criado bajo las premisas de un cristianismo severo.

Craig alcanzó la cama del chico e intentó depositarlo allí para dejarlo durmiendo antes de irse; sin embargo, los pies de ambos tropezaron debido a las artimañas del alcohol y cayeron los dos; quedando Kyle debajo de él.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y enllentecerse cuando Kyle, aun rodeando sus brazos en torno a su cuello, lo acercó más. En esta ocasión, Craig contuvo el aliento y se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo, cuyo hermoso rostro plagado de pecas en una blanquecina piel recordaban a constelaciones en negativo. Entonces Kyle se hizo cargo, agarrando la cabeza de Craig entre sus manos y devorando su boca. Craig sólo tuvo tiempo de precipitar su aliento sobre los labios con pequitas de Kyle.

¿Por qué lo besaba Kyle de esta forma? ¿Era posible que el pelirrojo se sintiera atraído por él? El joven era precioso y muy inteligente, con un corazón de oro. El alcohol intervino por Craig, cerró los ojos en respuesta del beso de Kyle. Sus labios se echaron hacia atrás y hacia delante, una y otra vez, bebiéndoselos. Batiendo sus lenguas en duelo.

La intensidad golpeó sus corazones que latieron pidiendo a sus venas la demanda de probar, de seguir. Ambos buscaban algo parecido: un intenso deseo de no recordar el pasado. De limar y lamer heridas. De coser y curar viejas cicatrices ahora abiertas, sangrantes. El edredón nórdico en el cual yacían estaba frío, pero pronto se calentó por la irradiación febril del calor que emitían sus cuerpos. Kyle había separado sus piernas y Craig quedó deslizado entre medio. Sus ingles comenzaron a frotarse una contra la otra tras sus jeans; meciéndose rítmicamente mientras se besaban con urgencia entre jadeos.

¿Y si aún no era demasiado tarde? ¿Se habría presentado de nueva esa oportunidad que habían perdido de conocerse y amarse de esta forma? ¿Se podría reescribir sobre los actos no acometidos en el pasado?

Craig se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, reescribir el pasado y traspasarlo al futuro no serviría de nada. Por mucho empeño y dedicación que pusieran al intentar reescribirlo, lo más importante de su situación actual no iba a cambiar.

Kyle seguiría enamorado de Stan.

Y él…

Craig seguiría enamorado de Kenny.

Aquella unión inesperada, aunque necesitada por ambas partes, sólo era un intento de olvidar, pero no de remendar un dolor completamente.

Craig quería realmente poder enamorarse de Kyle. Incluso, haberse enamorado de Kyle desde un principio. Todo hubiera sido más fácil y mejor para él y quizá también para Kyle si se hubieran conocido primero.

Pero era demasiado tarde; sus caminos se habían bifurcado hace mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos de cada uno no iban a cambiar de buenas a primeras por tener sexo de por medio.

Craig rompió el contacto con los blandos labios de Kyle. —No creo que esto sea lo conveniente para los dos. Esto no cambiará nada.

—Lo sé —los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se cristalizaron—. Yo sólo… —se mordió los labios nerviosamente—. Las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles si nosotros…

"…s_i nosotros hubiéramos estado juntos desde un principio",_ Craig no necesitó escuchar el final de aquella frase que sonó con tanto pesar. Y Kyle tenía razón_: lo hubiera sido. _Pero el destino era caprichoso; había jugado con ellos sin piedad.

—Será mejor que me marche —respondió Craig mientras se levantaba. No le era cómodo sentir un intenso dolor en la entrepierna según se ponía en pie.

Antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Kyle lo tomó del brazo. Craig se volteó y lo miró.

—Entonces sólo quédate, por favor. No me dejes solo.

Craig meditó ante los ojos tristes de Kyle. No se pudo negar. Él tampoco quería estarlo. Craig se acostó a su lado esta vez y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo escuchó a llorar silenciosamente contra uno de sus hombros. Notaba la humedad de sus lágrimas en la camiseta. Durante un buen rato, acarició el pelo de Kyle hasta cerciorarse de que se calmaba y quedaba dormido. No poco después también se rindió al mundo de los sueños.

·

Y eso había sido todo. Craig profesó un hondo suspiro. Miró por la ventana. Contempló el embellecido jardín de los Broflovski. Mas allá, pudo contemplar las calles. Era una tranquila mañana de primavera. La fresca brisa traía un rumor verdoso agradable. Craig miró hacia arriba echando el cuello levemente hacia atrás. Mientras sus ojos oscuros contemplaban el cielo, sus sentidos deambulaban por recuerdos remotos. Intentó pensar de nuevo en el sueño que no recordaba.

_"No me dejes solo."_

Esas palabras que le había dicho Kyle la noche anterior las recordó esta vez; sin embargo, no eran dichas por Kyle, sino por un niño pequeño. Una vocecita de matices anaranjados.

—Kenneth —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Craig se cubrió la mitad inferior de la cara con ambas manos. Luego se quedó contemplando fijamente aquel cielo. "_No hay duda de que algo está sucediendo conmigo"_, pensó. Los latidos de su corazón se le aceleraron_. "O el destino está jugando conmigo, o yo estoy jugando con él; una de dos."_

Sintió como si él estuviera a punto de estallar al no comprender lo que le ocurría. Esa incapacidad de no lograr poner raciocinio en su vida le atormentaba.

_"No me dejes solo."_

Recordó la voz infantil de Kenny que retumbaba en su cabeza. Lo único que era capaz de recordar.

Miró al cielo.

—Hágase tu voluntad —susurró mordaz recordando el _Padrenuestro_ que rezaba cada vez que le obligaban a ir a la iglesia, dirigiéndose a esta existencia llena de interrogantes para él, a este mundo predestinado y de existencia fútil—, así en la Tierra como en el Cielo.

_Tal vez, puede que alguien en el Cielo lo oyera._

_****__****__**жжжжжж**_

* * *

**_FIN CAPÍTULO XVIII._**

¡Un capítulo más! Siento haber tardado un poco más de lo normal, pero la Universidad consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Sin más preámbulos, muchas gracias a todos por leer, y muy encarecidamente a aquellos que cogen algo de su tiempo para responderme con hermosos reviews. Los reviews me animan a seguir, si no fuera por ellos, acabaría abandonando.

¡Un abrazo muy grande de mi parte!

NOTA: Capítulo revisado y modificado parcialmente el día 27 de Abril de 2014.


	20. Cap XIX La ecuación de Drake

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By _Silenciosa_**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. __(:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX. La ecuación de Drake.**

"Enfrentarse a un mundo sin rostro. Un mundo que no es más que un _"cosmos"_ sin forma concebible, sin contorno. El Hombre, me atrevería a decir, ha perdido su faz. Se enorgullece de un progreso técnico deslumbrante y catastrófico, que lo desune y lo despoja internamente."

___Ser y decir _(fragmento), Marcel Raymond.

******__****__****жжжжжж**

Una condensada y cenicienta capa de nubes había cubierto los cielos de Denver hasta oscurecerlos y envolverlos en un mar de espesa niebla y lluvia. El tráfico a primeras horas de la tarde era intenso. Una cola enorme de vehículos se extendía por las grandes vías principales de la ciudad. Gotitas, afiladas como agujas, se habían descolgado frenéticamente para estrellarse contra el cristal del taxi y ser borradas al instante por el parabrisas. En los asientos traseros, Killian Bennett resopló. Llevaba largas horas sin fumar y de pronto le asaltaron fuertes deseos de llevarse a la boca el sabor amargo y tentador hálito de un cigarrillo. Pero, sobre todo, tenía ganas de regresar a casa para poder olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Su mente había seguido divagando en aquella extraña mujer que lo había tomado por los hombros y observado fijamente en el aeropuerto. Si se esforzaba un poco, Killian podía notar aún el calor energético de las manos de la mujer al presionar levemente sus hombros, como si lo traspasara y rozara su alma.

Miró por la ventana anexa a su asiento, también anegada de pequeñas gotitas. La gente en las aceras caminaba con movimientos ágiles a fin de no mojarse. Muchos aprovecharon las cornisas y aleros de los edificios y se cobijaron bajo ellos. Los rascacielos del centro urbano eran grises, demasiado tristes, demasiado humanos. Quizá respondiesen a la triste evolución sinsentido de los Hombres: edificios altos que buscaran vanamente tocar el cielo para autoafirmar su autoridad en el mundo.

―¡Sí! ¡Esto es el fin! ¡El puto Juicio Final! ―escuchó decir de pronto al taxista de marcado acento extranjero mientras hacía subir el nivel del volumen de la radio―. ¡Más nos vale que Dios nos pille a todos confesados!

Killian no había estado prestando atención a las voces emitidas por la radio ni a las patéticas lamentaciones del taxista al haber estado tan ensimismado con el ambiente ennegrecido de la ciudad. Esta vez agudizó el oído y prestó atención a lo que decían por la radio:

"_Según nos acaban de avisar desde redacción, la CNN ha ofrecido ya la primicia. La cadena de informativos ha anunciado hace escasos minutos que el portavoz del Gobierno acaba de comunicar desde la Casa Blanca que a las tres de la tarde se convocará la primera conferencia de prensa relacionado con el mensaje presuntamente extraterrestre captado por el Radiotelescopio de Arecibo durante la pasada madrugada. La aptitud y las medidas tomadas por el Gobierno en el complejo científico de Arecibo apuntan a la posible evidencia de la existencia de este mensaje, del que aún no se tiene ningún tipo de información concerniente. Una de las medidas que ha tomado el Gobierno y que más esta impactando entre los medios es el despido de todos los miembros que habían estado trabajando en el complejo del radiotelescopio, su mayoría pertenecientes a la organización SETI y la NSF, siendo sustituidos por personal del organismo científico del Gobierno que está siendo dirigido y supervisado por el Ministerio de Defensa Norteamericano. Muchos medios de comunicación así como la opinión pública han acogido negativamente esta medida, entre otras cosas, por la posible e inapropiada manipulación que se podría hacer del mensaje."_

—¡No sería la primera vez que manipularan información esos cerdos! ¿Usted que opina? ―le preguntó el taxista mientras tocaba obstinadamente el claxon en medio de aquel congestionado atasco y lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Killian se limitó a encoger los hombros y respirar hondo. ¿Quién mejor que él sabía de antemano la facilidad con que el Gobierno manipulaba? Estaba claro que el taxista desconocía el hecho de que era él, Killian, el que había descubierto ese dichoso mensaje extraterrestre indescifrable.

―Algo esconden. Eso está más que claro ―intervino de nuevo el taxista―. No hace falta que uno reflexione mucho acerca de esto. Enseguida se me viene a la cabeza lo que pasó en Roswell allá por el año cuarenta y siete. Como eres un chaval muy joven puede que no conozcas la historia, ¿o tal vez sí?

Killian asintió. Una nave alienígena estrellada en las áridas tierras de Nuevo México con cuatro tripulantes dentro y sólo un superviviente. Sí, claro que lo recordaba. Desde siempre, Killian había creído que esa historia era falsa; no había datos lo suficientemente claros. Nunca fue un caso estudiado por organizaciones científicas que no trabajasen para el Gobierno. Y, en lo que llevaba trabajando y estudiando en el campo de la astrofísica y la radioastronomía, nadie de su entorno apoyaba su veracidad. Sin pruebas, no había hechos, sino conjeturas. Y las conjeturas valían mucho menos que las mentiras. El caso Roswell fue también, desde siempre, uno bastante cerrado y delimitado por el propio ministerio de Defensa y por el Gobierno en sí. Por mucho que se hubiera querido estudiar el tema, no hubieran permitido que se inmiscuyeran y rebuscaran como ratones de biblioteca en los archivos confidenciales.

La lluvia se hizo grandiosa. Golpeaba con ferocidad la carrocería amarilla del taxi. Asimismo, la niebla se adhirió pegajosa y dio paso a un frío que no era común para las fechas en las que estaban.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin esperárselo Killian, alguien había entrado en el taxi y se había sentado a su lado. Volvió su rostro hacia el recién llegado sintiéndose confuso.

La persona que se había acomodado a su lado resultaba ser una hermosa mujer albina. Llevaba su larguísimo cabello platino atado en una coleta alta, y sus ojos, profundos de color azul zafiro, lo observaban sin tan siquiera pestañear. Esta mirada hizo que a Killian se le acelerasen los latidos. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza para enviar la adrenalina segregada a todo el cuerpo. Durante una fracción de segundo, su mente se despejó, ató cabos aunque éstos no llegaran a ningún puerto.

—¿Pero qué coño hace usted? ¿No ve que el taxi está ocu…?

Soltó el taxista volviéndose hacia atrás y dirigiéndose a la mujer; sin embargo, su perorata había cesado abruptamente. Éste había callado de pronto. Ni siquiera se le oía respirar. Los ojos del taxista estaban abiertos hasta los límites, desorbitados, y las aletas de su nariz se le hinchaban como si no pudiera respirar. Killian observó impactado cómo la garganta del hombre se enrojecía por momentos. Era como si los recios músculos de su tráquea estuvieran siendo oprimidos sin piedad por algo invisible. El taxista había apretado la mandíbula, dando la impresión de querer gritar y no poder conseguirlo. Al mismo tiempo, sufría espasmos en un fallido intento de moverse. En medio de la desesperante escena, Killian era incapaz de reaccionar. Presenciaba la agónica asfixia del taxista. De pronto, la cabeza del taxista hizo un brusco movimiento hacia un lado y un crujido procedente de su tráquea obstruida fue audible a oídos de Killian. En los segundos siguientes, se había desplomado hacia un lado y ahora yacía muerto, abarcando también el asiento del copiloto. La lluvia seguía chocando contra el vehículo con violencia. Los cristales estaban tan empañados que no se podía ver el exterior. Nadie podía verlos desde fuera.

Killian no podía moverse del sitio. De la conmoción, sus extremidades habían perdido sensibilidad mientras que su conciencia estaba siendo arrastrada por la oscura densidad que se respiraba en el cerrado habitáculo.

―Morir es demasiado fácil para un humano, ¿no crees? ―dijo la recién llegada. Poseía una voz inexpresiva y neutra. Ni aguda ni grave. Ni dura ni delicada. La clase de voz que informa del estado de la Bolsa―. Es sencillo, rápido y efectivo.

Killian, aturdido, se atrevió a mirarla a la cara.

―Así que tú eres Killian. Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿no? ―le preguntó.

Killian no tuvo el valor de responder y hubo un minuto aproximado de silencio. Sólo evitó no mirar el cadáver. Eso era lo único que se concentraba en hacer. A continuación, sin previo aviso, sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Insonoro pero contundente. Un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo pero no era esto lo que le aterraba, sino que era por el hecho de que la mujer no se había movido ni un sólo milímetro y que, de alguna forma, por muy extraña que pareciera, sabía que había sido golpeado por ella. Hasta que el dolor no remitió no fue capaz de respirar. Al cabo de un rato sólo le era posible jadear, apoyada su espalda contra el cristal de la puerta.

―Te he hecho una pregunta con educación. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es responder con el debido respeto. Si todavía te cuesta hablar, sólo necesito que afirmes o niegues con la cabeza ―dijo ella―. ¿Puedo tutearte llamándote por tu nombre?

Killian asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Estaba muy asustado. Sabía que se estaba exponiendo a un peligro incuestionable como nunca antes. Ahora los militares que lo habían echado del complejo científico de Arecibo le parecían dóciles gatitos en comparación con aquel endiablado ser que estaba junto a él.

―Me gusta tu nombre ―añadió la mujer rubia que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra―. Dime, ¿qué hace un científico en pruebas como tú en una apestosa ciudad como ésta, escondiéndote y huyendo de tu propio descubrimiento?

Killian se quedó sin habla. Aquella extraña mujer parecía saber mucho acerca de su persona y de lo que había vivido las últimas horas. Y saber eso le confundía aún más. Tampoco le era posible articular palabra tras el invisible golpe recibido.

―Así que… en fin, si estás aquí es porque has aceptado firmar el contrato de no revelación acerca de lo que ha pasado con el _mensajito_ estelar que has captado en Arecibo y ahora vuelves a casa con el rabo entre las piernas sin atreverte a hablar sobre el tema jamás. Colón no se echó para atrás cuando se dio cuenta que había descubierto un _nuevo_ _mundo_. Deberías haber seguido con el ejemplo, Killian. La dignidad es lo último que se pierde.

―¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Quién le ha facilitado los datos? ¿Trabaja usted para el Gobierno?

Ella esgrimió media sonrisa. ―Digamos que el Gobierno me _obligó_ a trabajar para él durante un largo plazo de tiempo y que, por eso, ahora no me es difícil moverme en su organismo y conseguir la información que necesite. Basta con abrir una puerta, entrar, tomar lo que quiero, salir y volver a cerrarla sin hacer ningún ruido.

Killian pensó a toda prisa tratando de adivinar de dónde había salido aquella mujer y para quién trabajaba. Debía de pertenecer a una organización secreta importante. ¿Cómo se podría explicar entonces que pudiera saber tan rápido que él había descubierto el mensaje? Killian ignoraba quién era ella, ni para quién trabajaba; sin embargo, desconocía si este hecho era bueno o malo para él.

―¿Quién eres? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

―Me llamo Berenice ―le respondió―, pero dudo mucho que ese dato sea relevante para ti. Veamos… Vamos a ir por partes. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas acerca de ese mensaje. Sé que has sido tú el primero que lo descubrió. Y nadie mejor que tú podría describírmelo mejor.

―¡No puedo! ―replicó sin perder las formas―. ¡Ya sabe que me han obligado a jurar silencio! ¡Me matarían si lo supieran!

―Esta vez te aconsejo que contestes, Killian ―le exigió―. No hagas que te reviente un riñón. Sería espantoso para ti si yo lo hiciera; un dolor así te acompañaría el resto de tu vida. Para que veas que voy en serio, te voy a hacer obsequio de una pequeña demostración.

Tras decir esto, Killian sintió una fuerte presión estrujar un punto concreto de su vientre. Uno de sus riñones estaba siendo oprimido. Este contacto le produjo un dolor terrible; se retorció y gimió desesperado. Apenas podía moverse: algo invisible lo aferraba de pies y manos para que no saliera huyendo. Cielos. Estaba perdido. Sin embargo, en algún segundo posterior la opresión cesó y la sensación de alivió anidó en el cuerpo del joven. Agradeció que no hubieran reventado su riñón como quien exprime una naranja. Su piel se enfriaba y sufría temblores. Pero no le resultaba desagradable. Al contrario, era una sensación tranquilizadora. Sentir frío y dolor significaba que seguía vivo.

Berenice chasqueó divertida con la lengua y luego negó levemente con la cabeza:

―Killian, Killian, Killian… ¿Qué más da lo que quiere de ti el Gobierno en este momento? Ahora mismo tu vida está en juego y nadie te podrá salvar excepto tú mismo. Si eres listo, que sé que lo eres, te portarás bien y me lo contarás todo sin tener yo que hacer uso de… métodos poco heterodoxos.

Killian asintió después de recapacitarlo rápidamente. No le quedaba otra opción para salvar su vida.

―Está bien ―dijo aún entre jadeos―. Te lo contaré _todo_.

Los vehículos traseros comenzaron a tocar el claxon y sus conductores a proferir insultos al no moverse el taxi. Esta perorata quedó en abrupto omitida cuando el vehículo se movió lentamente un par de metros hacia delante, posiblemente siguiendo la cola. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que el coche se hubiera movido solo?

―Perfecto ―la mujer sonrió sin naturalidad alguna―. Soy toda oídos.

Killian le relató el hallazgo brevemente aunque incluyendo los datos imprescindibles. Hizo hincapié especialmente sobre las ondas de radio recibidas y los extraños dígitos, todos ellos una serie de números primos, que componían el extraño mensaje. También le habló sobre el lugar de procedencia del mensaje: la estrella IL Aquarii, su situación en la constelación de Acuario y los diferentes planetas que albergaba a su alrededor.

―Tenemos prácticamente toda la secuencia del mensaje y, como le he dicho, no sabemos con certeza qué es lo que puede llegar a significar.

―¿Alguna teoría en especial que te replantees?

Killian reflexionó por poco tiempo y habló con nerviosismo:

―Tal vez el mensaje es una forma que han tenido los que lo han enviado de demostrarnos que son una especie avanzada. Sólo los seres racionales son capaces de elaborar cálculos matemáticos, como es el caso de la aplicación seriada de números primos. Pero hay ciertos aspectos que no me cuadran, sino que me resultan, particularmente, extraños.

―¿Extraños? ¿Por qué?

―Porque… ¿cómo sería posible entonces que en todo este tiempo jamás nos haya llegado ninguna señal de ondas de radio procedente de ese mundo civilizado salvo este primer mensaje tan… tan confuso; enviado hace diecisiete años y que nos ha llegado ahora, sin más? ―explicó Killian. Había comprendido que no podía ocultarle nada a esa mujer.

―Sí, es muy extraño. Cualquier civilización con tecnología produciría un ruido de ondas de radio enorme.

―¿Conoce la ecuación de Drake?

―_Ene es igual a erre; por efe pe; por ene e; por efe ele; por efe i; por efe ce; por ele_ ―respondió Berenice como si hablara del tiempo que iba a hacer―. Sí, la conozco. Es la fórmula que creó Frank Drake, antiguo presidente de SETI, en los sesenta, para calcular la probabilidades que tiene el Hombre de contactar con otras civilizaciones existentes en la Vía Láctea.

_N = R* x Fp x Ne x Fl x Fi x Fc x L._

Killian asintió nerviosamente reconociendo este hecho. ―Así es. El resultado de esta ecuación determina que existe la probabilidad de haber, como mínimo, _diez_ _civilizaciones alienígenas_ sólo en la Vía Láctea capaces de emitir señales de radio al Universo. Pero partamos desde cero. Las señales que emiten las radios y los diferentes medios de difusión por satélite de nuestro planeta se expanden desde la Tierra al espacio exterior en forma de ondas esféricas, como las ondas que se expanden sobre la superficie del agua al tirar una piedra. Estas ondas se desplazan a la velocidad de la luz, unos doscientos ochenta mil kilómetros por segundo, y continúan viajando eternamente hasta perderse por el universo. Puede que de esas diez posibles civilizaciones, ésta, la de los seres de Gliese 876, posiblemente más avanzados que nosotros, supieran de nuestra existencia desde que escucharon las primeras retransmisiones humanas de radio a principios del siglo veinte, llegándoles diecisiete años después.

―Cabe esa posibilidad ―dijo Berenice que lo escuchaba sumamente concentrada―. De hecho, las primeras radiofrecuencias humanas fueron emitidas en 1906. Por lo que sólo hubiesen tardado diecisiete años luz en llegar a la región de Gliese 876. Es decir, durante los años veinte.

―Exacto. Sobre 1920 tuvieron que llegar las primeras señales terrestres a esa región estelar de Acuario. Por lo que desde entonces, esos extraterrestres tuvieron conciencia de que nosotros, los humanos, existíamos. Sería obvio decir que cuentan con un equipo tecnológico mucho más avanzado que el nuestro. Nos llevarían, como mínimo, unos siglos de diferencia. ¿Y cuántas cosas se pueden hacer en trescientos, cuatrocientos o quinientos años? Yo opino que muchas, por no decir muchísimas cosas.

_―_¿Y por qué está tan seguro de que nos escucharon a partir de los años veinte y no en una época posterior?

―No es que esté tan seguro pero… ―dijo Killian moviendo el cuello. Al hacerlo, le dolió el riñón que le había sido oprimido―. Mire, yo nunca he sido partidario de la ufología y de esas cosas sin trasfondo científico, pero ahora que reflexiono sobre ello, soy consciente de que hay _cierto_ sentido en algunos casos. Realmente creo que nos escucharon sobre las décadas de los veinte porque, si se da cuenta, los avistamientos OVNI comenzaron a darse a partir de la década de los cuarenta.

―Es decir, que después de escuchar las primeras transmisiones de radio humanas, decidieron hacer un largo viaje de diecisiete años y hacernos una visita ―dejó caer Berenice como si reflexionara sobre cada palabra y sin tomárselo a broma.

―Sí. Es una locura, pero si se fija, tiene cierto sentido.

Berenice no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

―¿Sabes, Killian? Eso me recuerda un poco a las películas de ciencia ficción. Las naves realizaban viajes por el espacio a la velocidad de la luz y utilizaban los famosos agujeros de gusano, esos atajos espacio-tiempo, empleando las once dimensiones totales que comprende el Universo, y así trasladarse a enormes distancias entre dos puntos extremos. Lo que podía parecer para un tripulante un viaje de pocos minutos, en realidad habían transcurrido años. Eran naves que no sólo admitían las leyes físicas del espacio sino también las de tiempo, que sigue siendo un planteamiento que se les atraganta a los físicos humanos.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Obediente y temeroso al mismo tiempo. Con la única intención de contárselo todo e irse cuanto antes de allí.

―Puede que _ellos_ contaran con naves de ese tipo.

―Pero, con todo esto, Killian, me estás dando a entender que puede haber una pequeña pero clara probabilidad de que el caso de Roswell y el mensaje llegado de la región perteneciente a la estrella Gliese 871 están estrechamente vinculados. ¿Estás seguro?

Killian encogió los hombros. ―No lo sé. Pero parece lo más lógico de momento. Fíjese que hubo muchos avistamientos en la década de los cuarenta, siendo la de Roswell la más famosa. De hecho, después del accidente OVNI en Roswell, no hubo ningún otro avistamiento que tuviese, al menos, alguna veracidad a debatir. En Roswell sí hubo un gran número de personas, entre ellos militares y paramédicos, que años más tarde afirmaron con rotundidad que los hechos eran reales; incluso, afirmaban haber visto los cuerpos de los alienígenas muertos. Hay fotografías de la nave destrozada y niveles anormales de electromagnetismo en la zona donde se estrelló la nave. Fuera mentira o no, hay datos que apuntan a que pudo ocurrir de verdad. Sin embargo, los avistamientos ufológicos posteriores fueron, más bien, fruto de la filantropía del hombre por la ciencia ficción. Muchos equivocaron globos sonda, aviones, satélites meteorológicos y espías, naves realizadas por personas, trucajes y fotomontajes, etcétera, con naves del espacio exterior. Después de lo de Roswell, no se dio ningún avistamiento que pudiera ser, al menos, tachado hipotéticamente como veraz. Ni el de Arizona del noventa y siete, ni el de Bélgica en el ochenta y nueve o cualquier otro. Los avistamientos OVNI posteriores al de Roswell no son sino meros embustes, montajes de mal gusto y anécdotas de poca fiabilidad. El caso es que, si pudiéramos descifrar el mensaje, se aclararían muchas cosas. Cosas que cambiarían nuestra concepción del mundo. Sabríamos el porqué del silencio de esos seres, si es que existen, y por qué decidieron enviarnos este mensaje hace diecisiete años que nos ha llegado ahora.

Berenice quedó en silencio. Reflexionaba sin apartarle la mirada. Luego emitió un pequeño gruñido, como el ronroneo de un gato, con el fondo de la garganta.

―Vaya, pues sí que eres un chaval bien preparado. Los de la NSF y SETI tuvieron que estar agradecidos de tenerte en su equipo.

Killian permaneció callado. De momento Berenice no le había hecho ninguna pregunta.

―Qué lástima siento por ti, Killian ―frivolizó la mujer―. ¡Hubieras sido tan, tan famoso! La gente te hubiera recordado por ser el primero en datar el primer mensaje extraterrestre en la Historia de la Humanidad. Ni Colón, ni Armstrong.¡No! ¡Tú! Tú, Killian, hubieras sido recordado hasta el final de los días del ser humano.

Las palabras emitidas por ésta comenzaron a provocarle un desasosiego y un pavor indescriptible. Pero seguía sin poder moverse. Era débil y no podía hacer nada sino esperar. Esperar a que otro delimitara su destino.

―Pobre Killian. Sólo eres una víctima del destino que ha estado en un lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Nada más. Pero, como me has caído bien y has sido servil conmigo, voy a ser algo más clemente contigo.

La mujer albina había sacado una pistola, una _magnum_, del bolsillo de su chaqueta y quitó el presillo de seguridad. El corazón saltó dentro del pecho de Killian. "_Va a matarme; no saldré vivo de aquí_", comprendió en sus pensamientos. Trató de gritar pero sintió que sus cuerdas vocales estaban siendo bloqueadas en contra de su voluntad.

―No has ido mal encaminado con lo que me has contado, Killian, y he de considerar que me has dado la información que justamente necesitaba. Antes de que mueras, sabrás las cosas que no podrás ver con tus propios ojos.

El cuerpo de Killian jadeaba. El pánico lo desbordó y comenzó a llorar.

―Yo soy un híbrido. Una mutación biogenética. Soy el producto de la unión de ADN humano y el perteneciente al alien superviviente de Roswell. Y no soy la única, hay más híbridos como yo. El Gobierno nos creó hace muchos años cuando se desarrollaron los proyectos del genoma humano y hemos estado bajo su tutela, como esclavos, escondidos y utilizados como conejillos de indias. Con el tiempo, logramos escapar de la base militar en la que nos tenían encerrados. Somos mejores: más sanos, más inteligentes, más fuertes, y sobre todo, más espirituales. Nosotros no somos alimañas corruptas, envidiosas, egoístas y destructoras como sí lo sois y habéis sido siempre la raza humana. Hemos estado prácticamente escondidos, entre penumbras, esperando pacientes el momento propicio para llevar a cabo nuestra misión en este mundo. Y ese momento, Killian, ha llegado. Por fin podremos poner en marcha nuestros planes: nos haremos con este planeta y lo protegeremos como se merece, eliminando la plaga, el cáncer mismo que la corroe, vosotros, los humanos. Ha llegado el momento de la evolución, la Era Acuario o, como la llamáis vosotros, la _Edad de Oro_. Ahora, ve con _Madre_. Ella te estará esperando.

Berenice le entregó la pistola e inconscientemente una de las manos de Killian la tomó sin su consentimiento. Killian observó cómo su cuerpo, cual marioneta, se movía ajeno a su cerebro, siendo posiblemente dirigido por aquel demonio sideral, salió de la puerta y quedó empapado bajo la humedad de la lluvia.

Killian miró la fila de vehículos que se extendía en pleno atasco. Desde el interior de los vehículos, la gente lo observaba con curiosidad. Era natural. No todos los días se veía a un hombre caminando como si nada en medio de la avenida portando una pistola en la mano. La mayoría de los vehículos parados en el asfalto pertenecían al transporte público. La gente solía transportarse con mayor facilidad en los centros utilizando la línea de autobús o de taxis. La gente estaba asqueada, harta y aburrida en sus asientos y, el hecho de ver a Killian los sacaba de su monotonía. Lo miraban atónitos, esperando ver qué iba a hacer.

Killian quiso gritar para pedir ayuda. Pero no podía. Se había dado por vencido. Sólo podía verse obligado a caminar por sus pies dirigidos, posiblemente, por Berenice. Como el cuento de la niña que robó las zapatillas de ballet mágicas: ahora sólo dejaba guiarse hasta que sus pies decidieran dejar de hacerlo. En medio del atasco había un Rolls Royce de carrocería rojiza. Recién estrenado y brillante como él solo. La ventanilla del asiento del conductor estaba a medio bajar, y una mujer rica lo miraba fijamente desde dentro. A primera vista, parecía amable y preocupada por él.

―Oye, guapo, ¿necesitas ayuda? Si quieres… ―quedó enmudecida cuando vio que empuñaba un arma.

El cuerpo de Killian se subió sobre el capó del vehículo, siendo observado por todos. Desde conductores a transeúntes que por allí pasaban con su paraguas o se resguardaban de la lluvia bajo el cobijo de los edificios grises. Killian por dentro ya había perdido la fe. Se dejaba llevar como un soldado vencido que iba a convertirse en un esclavo de guerra. Quedó sobre el capó, quieto, parecía que sus piernas iban a anclarse allí. A continuación, su manó levantó la pistola y le obligó a introducirse el cañón en la boca. Estaba apuntando directamente a su cerebro. A ese laberíntico mundo de pensamientos que alojaba su mente.

Escuchó los gritos de asombro y miedo de la gente al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A lo lejos, entre la muchedumbre que salía del vehículo para frenar su tentativa, halló la figura fría y casi irreal de Berenice.

"_Un valioso consejo, no miréis_", pensó Killian cuando su dedo comenzaba a hacer presión sobre el gatillo. Pero nadie apartó la mirada.

"Ahora, _ve con Madre._ _Ella te estará esperando_" esta vez recordó la voz de Berenice reinar en su mente. Sin saber aún muy bien lo que significaba. Pero había algo en aquellas palabras que le había transmitido una inmensa paz.

El disparo se efectuó y los restos ensangrentados de Killian se esparcieron por el suelo bajo alaridos de horror, gotas de agua y niebla.

******__****__****жжжжжж**

Craig llegó a casa de sus padres antes de anunciarse el mediodía. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso rumbo hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, no tardó en percibir una extraña quietud en el ambiente. Una pizca _demasiado_ silenciosa. Las cortinas estaban echadas, sin ningún resquicio, y las encimeras no presentaban el típico quehacer culinario que iniciaba la señora Tucker antes de la hora del almuerzo. Todo estaba ordenado. Piezas de vajilla se secaban en el escurreplatos junto al fregadero. No había ollas o sartenes calentando alimentos sobre el calor emitido de los fogones, por lo que no flotaba en el aire el agradable olor a comida recién hecha. Su familia no estaba. Probablemente estarían asistiendo al funeral del señor McCormick. Una parte importante de su ser quería haber estado con Kenny, tomarle de la mano y decirle que no estaba solo. Pero enseguida comprendió que Kenny ya no estaba solo y que éste no lo necesitaría en absoluto.

Aún persistía en su cabeza la voz de un _Kenny-niño_ en su cabeza pidiéndole que _no lo dejara solo_.

Tras beber un vaso de agua fría de un tirón, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Sobre la cama dejó la sudadera añil que le había prestado a Kyle dos noches antes. Anexo al interior de la habitación, Craig entró en su baño personal, se desvistió y aparcó las prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Vació su vejiga de alcohol y tiró de la cadena. Observó a los ojos al Craig del espejo y le disgustaron sus ojeras y la poco apreciable sombra de la barba de un día que comenzaba a notarse. Se repasó con la maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica y luego se metió en la ducha, se enjabonó, se lavó y se cepilló bien los dientes. Al salir de la ducha y cambiarse de ropa, se sintió más despejado. La resaca acuciante había disminuido notablemente. Se sentó sobre el entrante inferior del marco de la ventana de su habitación y se quedó mirando ausente el paisaje neblinoso tras los cristales. No tenía hambre. No le apetecía ponerse a estudiar para la recuperación de Lenguaje y Literatura y menos aún de abrir un libro de los tantos que poblaban escritorio y estantería. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de escuchar música o de fumar. Se sentía agotado, pero también muy nervioso; no creía que pudiera dormirse aunque se tumbara en la cama.

En estos momentos, el circuito de su memoria cambiaba de dirección sin su consentimiento y remitía siempre en Kenny. Se masajeó suavemente las sienes con la yema de los dedos como si quisiera difuminar sus recuerdos; sin embargo, éstos brotaban como malas hierbas de primavera trayendo consigo su pesada carga añadida. En todos y cada uno de ellos estaba presente Kenny. Aún le costaba creérselo: él, Craig Benjamin Tucker, de diecinueve años, el tío más racional y realista de aquel maldito pueblo, se había dejado seducir por un loco chiquillo de diecisiete cuya vida había estado siempre estructurada por un desordenado aunque frágil cúmulo piramidal de excesos, secretismos y resentimientos, el cual Craig no había tenido la oportunidad de desentrañar y conocer por completo.

"_Nunca existirá, ni por asomo, nadie tan alejado de Kenneth, en todos los sentidos, como yo_", pensó Craig. "¿_Por qué tuve que haberme fijado en él?"_ Efectivamente, no había en el mundo dos personas tan incompatibles y distintas como Craig y Kenny. Y no sólo se sentía atraído sexualmente por Kenny como buena parte de las personas de aquel pueblo.

"_Es más bien un problema espiritual_", concluyó Craig tras darle una vuelta de tuerca a sus pensamientos. Entre Kenny y él había surgido, por así decirlo, un intercambio espiritual. Resultaba difícil de creer, pero no había mejor forma de explicarlo. La cama y su habitación en sí se habían convertido en un rincón donde guardar esa revelación mutua, esa necesidad de arriesgarse en la vida que caracterizaba el espíritu de Kenny contra el temor de arriesgarse en la vida del espíritu de Craig. La luz y la oscuridad creando penumbras. Así habían decidido que fuera su unión: un ansia de necesidad contrapuesta si bien complementada, delimitada con palabras dichas entre suspiros, ropa esparcida por el suelo, violentos aunque ingrávidos besos, suspiros en la curvatura del cuello, ganas de tenerse y un puñado de promesas que habían dejado sin cumplir.

El destino era la hostia de caprichoso. O tal vez no. Puede que el destino estuviese ahí por alguna razón a pesar de sus inconexos rodeos. Tal vez enamorarse no era un capricho del devenir, sino algo que tenía que pasar; como ocurre con la sucesión de las estaciones o el movimiento rotacional de la Tierra creando días y noches. Los días que habían pasado juntos ahora eran sólo, en su memoria, hechos que habían quedado atrás y que ya habían cumplido su función. Pensar así le remordía a Craig la conciencia. Era como si el centro de su gravedad se hubiera trastocado de pronto y las agujas de las vías del tren de su vida ya se hubieran desplazado. Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

"_Kenneth y yo hemos llegamos de diferentes direcciones, nos cruzamos y ahora, al separarnos, tomamos cada uno un rumbo diferente. Lo que hemos vivido juntos no ocurrirá jamás. Ahora mismo estamos en dos extremos alejados del mundo y no hay nada que pueda romper esa distancia." _

Craig sintió con mayor precisión los latidos del corazón dentro de sus oídos. La frontera entre el mundo y él mismo había quedado desdibujada. La tristeza seguía inundando su corazón furtivamente como un caudal de aguas turbias.

Al cerrar los ojos, recordó con malestar la triste mirada de Kyle. Ésta venía y se iba en su memoria al igual que olas serenas chocando una tras otra en la orilla. Eso le remordía la conciencia. Craig se había ido de la casa de los Broflovski sin despertar a Kyle. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo con tranquilidad.

Contempló el taciturno ir y venir de coches y pocos transeúntes como pájaros sin nombre regresando a sus miserables nidos. La chiquillería jugaba en el parque infantil al otro lado de la calle. Todos parecían gritar a la vez. Recordó la niñez y no le sorprendió hallar pocos motivos que le suscitaran nostalgia.

De pronto sonó el timbre de su teléfono móvil.

—Hola, Craig.

Dijo una voz masculina aunque juvenil. Craig miró la pantalla y se extrañó al ver que el número era privado. Al otro lado de la línea reinaba un silencio absoluto, como si el emisor telefoneara desde algún lugar insonorizado, de modo que Craig sólo oía su voz. Ésta sonaba bastante extraña, en donde apenas los colores se entremezclaban unos con otros. Tenía una dicción peculiar, y a Craig le daba la impresión de estar escuchando a un personaje de una obra de teatro de vanguardia. Como uno de esos personajes de _Roadside Picnic_ de los hermanos Arkadi y Borís Strugatski. Parecía que la personalidad y las emociones de esa voz —si existían— estaban siendo escondidas muy al fondo.

—Sí —se limitó a contestar Craig—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Tú a mi no lo suficiente, pero yo a ti sí.

Fue entonces cuando a partir de esta respuesta Craig pudo captar, a través del tono y los colores asociados, a su posible dueño.

—Bradley.

Escuchó un leve aunque divertido carcajeo. —El mismo.

La resaca y el agotamiento desaparecieron. Su mente se activó a toda prisa, como cuando en un teatro apagan las luces y, al volver encenderse, el decorado del escenario ha cambiado. Craig sujetó mejor el móvil en su mano.

―Sé que tenías la intención de hablar conmigo acerca de ciertas cosas ―continuó Bradley bajo la misma tónica perseverante―, ¿me equivoco?

Craig lo respondió con silencio. Sus ojos oscuros quedaron fijos en el grisáceo paisaje tras la ventana, quedando levemente reflejados en la superficie de cristal. Inconscientemente, se pasó la mano por su corto cabello; como acababa de ducharse, estaba todavía húmedo. Desde el día anterior había tenido la intención de aclarar ciertas incógnitas con Bradley Biggle. Había algo extraño que flotaba y unía a Bradley con Kenny. Del mismo modo, Bradley había hecho cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo parar el ataque esquizofrénico de Tweek. Esto venía atado a una consideración más latente: _la_ _Voz_. Tal vez esa voz que Craig había escuchado tenía que ver con la que escuchaba Tweek desde niño y que, por alguna insólita coincidencia, Bradley parecía saber mucho sobre _ella_.

Fue entonces cuando un veloz pensamiento alcanzó su mente. ¿Cómo era que no se había percatado antes?

¿Y si cabía la posibilidad de que Kenny supiera algo de esa _voz_?

Debido a los acontecimientos, no había tenido tiempo físico para hablar con Bradley. Pero, por alguna razón, quizá más de una de la que Craig era capaz de sospechar, Bradley había decidido interceder primero. Y ese adelantarse de Bradley, como si pudiera ir por delante de los hechos, le hacía sentirse endiabladamente incómodo.

―Escucha, Tucker. Voy a serte muy claro y conciso porque no tenemos tiempo para andarnos por las ramas: en este mundo hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas, pero una vez que se mete el hocico hasta el jodido fondo, como un gato en un agujero, y se conocen, no puede evitarse las responsabilidades que ello acarrea. Y tú has comenzado a darte cuenta de que hay cosas a tu alrededor que han empezado a tomar un cariz extraño.

―¿Y vas a ser tú el que me las diga?

―Por supuesto ―dijo Bradley con cierto apuro―. Y vamos a tener que negociar ciertos puntos cuanto antes.

―Ni hablar, Biggle. Que quiera saber ciertas cosas no quiere decir que busque negociar con un tipo como tú. Siempre me has dado mala espina y por mucho que quieras aparentar a mí no me la cuelas. Sé muy bien que eres un cabrón mezquino que guarda demasiados ases bajo la manga ―dijo Craig, directo y apuñalando, como sabía hacer―. No, no confío en ti y no pienso hacer ningún tipo de pacto contigo. No me interesa.

―¿Y si te dijera que ahí fuera hay quienes desean apoderarse de Kenny por la fuerza y por todos los medios que estimasen necesarios? ¿No te seguiría interesando? ―Bradley le desafió rápido, siendo igual de mordaz―. _Kenneth _es tu punto débil, quizá tu único punto débil. Pero es un gran punto débil. ¿A qué si, Craig?

Incapaz de creérselo, un fuerte sentimiento de ansiedad presionó la garganta de Craig hasta hacer un nudo. La parálisis envolvió su cuerpo como una túnica impía. Bradley estaba en lo cierto. Para Craig, Kenny era su vida y, al mismo tiempo, su tendón de Aquiles, su dolor de cabeza permanente. Y, por mucho que había sufrido al no ser correspondido no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. No estaba dispuesto a que algo así ocurriera.

―Las personas cambian por otras personas ―explicó de pronto Bradley con ligereza―. Tú deberías ser el primero en reconocerlo. Yo lo he hecho, he cambiado y deberías darle las gracias a Tweek. Si no fuera por él, tarde o temprano, yo hubiera sido tu enemigo.

―Espera, ¿qué…?

Bradley le interrumpió. ―¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Craig intentó, a su modo, asumir mentalmente aquellas palabras, aquel mensaje dicho con extraños circunloquios. Y, aunque no conseguía imaginar a qué situación Bradley se refería ni su trasfondo, Craig comprendió enseguida que debía ser una situación peligrosa. Trató de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y luego habló con más calma:

―Está bien, te ayudaré ―aceptó. Sabía que lo hacía por el bien de Kenny y no por Bradley―. Explícame qué tengo que hacer.

―Cómo cambian las cosas cuando aparece el nombre de _Kenneth_ de por medio, ¿eh? ―ironizó Bradley―. Eres como _Fausto_: le firmarías hasta al mismísimo diablo con sangre cualquier trato con tal de que no se vea afectada tu _fibra sensible_.

―¿Vas a decírmelo o prefieres seguir con gilipolleces? ―dijo Craig emitiendo primero un gruñido de molestia desde el fondo de su garganta.

Bradley carcajeó un poco más y retomó, esta vez con seriedad, la palabra por la otra línea telefónica:

―Quiero que cojas una mochila o lo que sea, que no ocupe demasiado y que te permita llevar las manos libres. Llénala con algo de ropa tuya y de Kenny. Coge solamente lo que estimes estrictamente necesario para poder trasladaros los dos lejos de aquí. Acuérdate de llevar contigo lo más importante que posee Kenny.

―Para el carro, Biggle. ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que llevarme a Kenneth _lejos_ de South Park?

―Sí, eso es. Y va a tener que ser hoy mismo. Que Kenny permanezca aquí por más tiempo resultaría peligroso, créeme. Al menos os iréis por un intervalo _indeterminado_ de tiempo; no sabría decirte con exactitud. Con esto, trataremos de garantizar su seguridad en la medida de lo posible.

¿_Trasladarse los dos… lejos_? ¿Sin plazo de regreso? ¿Kenny y él? ¿Después de todo lo que había ocurrido? ¿Y por qué? ¿Era esto una broma de mal gusto? Estaba claro que eso no estaba ni en sus planes más cercanos. Craig dio unas vueltas más a lo que Bradley acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo era que Bradley sabía que Kenny había estado viviendo con él y que, por ende, todavía había ropa de Kenny en su armario junto con la mayor parte de sus objetos personales? ¿Conocería también Bradley de primera mano la desavenencia que les había separado?

―Es decir, llevármelo lejos.

―Sí. Muy lejos ―rectificó Bradley―. Ya te diré dónde.

―¿Esto lo sabe Kenneth?

―No, aún no. En este preciso instante se está celebrando el entierro de su padre.

―¿Y no crees que deberías decírselo primero para saber qué piensa él de todo esto?

―No es el momento adecuado ―contestó con rapidez Bradley, como lo haría un robot―. Tenlo todo preparado para antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Nos veremos en la entrada del cementerio a esa misma hora. Si no quieres verme cabreado, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

―Mira, toda esta historia avanza demasiado rápido para mí y hay cosas que no me cuadran. ¿Quiénes son los que quieren hacer daño a Kenneth y por qué? ¿Tiene que ver todo esto con esa _voz_?

―No te adelantes. Esta tarde te lo explicaré todo lo más rápido posible.

Craig insistió. ―¿Pero por qué debo ser yo? Apuesto a que hay personas más competentes para ayudar a Kenneth y protegerle mejor que yo.

En sus adentros se estaba refiriendo concretamente y en exclusive a Stanley Marsh.

Bradley respiró hondo y en nítida condescendencia, como si pudiera haberle leído el pensamiento y supiera de su frustración. Luego realizó una pausa, eligiendo mentalmente las palabras.

―Porque tú eres su _guía_.

Inmediatamente después de decir esto, Bradley colgó y la conversación se extinguió al instante.

Craig se quedó observando con perplejidad el teléfono móvil aferrado a su mano.

Él era... ¿su guía?

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

******__****__****жжжжжж**

La disonante niebla del mediodía lo adornaba todo con melancólica tristeza. La luminosidad del sol atravesaba costosamente las capas de este intrínseco manto como especie de contrapunto en el cenit. Allí, entre el mar de vapor condensado, en el cementerio, las lápidas de mármol apuraban las raquíticas emanaciones naturales de luz solar para resplandecer tímidamente por sí mismas; pequeños soles de mármol y granito, reflectándola a través de sus pulidas superficies enmarcadas por epitafios, marcos con fotografías de los difuntos que albergaban y ramos de flores. Como telón de fondo, el zumbido de los vehículos sonaba lejano y apenas alcanzaba al sentido auditivo adjunto al rumor de ráfagas de aire al mover las ramas de los árboles, el cantar de algún pajarillo y leves murmullos humanos era todo lo perceptible. La escena que se estaba desarrollando sobre una de las pequeñas colinas pertenecientes al camposanto sucedía prácticamente desde el marco del silencio: Carol y sus hijos, Karen y Kenny, estaban de pie frente al profundo hoyo excavado en la tierra; ante la que iba a ser la morada eterna de Stuart McCormick.

Amigos, conocidos y vecinos los acompañaban situados tras ellos. Llevaban gafas de sol y ropas oscuras. Kenny bajó la mirada; él también llevaba puesto un traje de vestir oscuro y un abrigo limpios, sin arrugas y sobrios. Esta ropa no era suya. Jamás habría podido tener ropa así, al menos en las circunstancias en las que vivía. Esta ropa que vestía era de Stanley. Por lo que le iba grande al tamaño de su desgarbado cuerpo. También se había peinado y lo llevaba echado hacia atrás. Sentía una multiplicidad de ojos humanos estudiando asombrado su físico, como una reliquia, un milenario tesoro recién descubierto. Maldijo mil veces no poder llevar consigo su vieja parka naranja y ocultarse dentro. Aquellas miradas traían algo más consigo: compasión. Si se volviera hacia los presentes en ellos intuiría de forma precisa conmiseración hacia su persona. En vez de reconfortarle estas miradas, las sentía como un dolor agudo, como si le clavasen pedazos punzantes de cristal entre costilla y costilla. Y, para agravarlo, la compasión natural y transparente que teñían los ojos de sus amigos y conocidos atravesaba las profundidades de su corazón en un gran desgarro de culpabilidad.

El ataúd se hallaba sujetado con soportes sobre el hoyo profundo, ante los tres miembros de la familia McCormick. En todo momento había permanecido cerrado. El cuerpo de Stuart McCormick había quedado tan deteriorado tras el accidente que no hubo oportunidad de mostrarlo por última vez. Kenny aún estaba en una fase emocional que le inducía a la incapacidad de asumir lo ocurrido. De la noche a la mañana su padre se había convertido en un cadáver carente de importancia como contribución al ciclo biológico universal, únicamente apto como mera y patética sedimentación geológica.

Un primer puñado de tierra húmeda cayó sobre el ataúd en manos del párroco oficiante, quien seguía declamando al aire una plegaria:

_"Oí una voz del Cielo que me decía:_

_Bienaventurados sean los muertos pues yo soy la resurrección y la vida._

_El que cree en mí, aunque esté muerto, vivirá; y todo aquel que vive, y cree en mí no morirá eternamente."_

Kenny cerró los ojos inmersos en lágrimas, apretó sus labios y se los mordió con dureza hasta el punto de enrojecerlos y hacerse sangre.

Resurrección.

_Esa palabra maldita y de gran significado para él_. Palabra ennegrecida que había hecho de su vida, pero sobre todo la de su familia, una auténtica condena. Más que alegrarse por su suerte, la resurrección había sido la flor del mal que crecía lentamente en su jardín hasta abrir sus pétalos venenosos en sincronía espléndida y envenenar el suelo con sus emponzoñadas raíces. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada por cambiar este hecho. Él había muerto decenas de veces y estaba ahí, de pie, revivido bajo extrañas circunstancias, mientras que su padre estaba muerto y nunca iba a volver. El infeliz Stuart McCormick había tenido un accidente de coche y había quedado aplastado entre amasijos de metal y madera, de cristal y plástico que componían la camioneta, quemado en gasolina. Luego los pocos restos que quedaron de Stuart ahora eran delegados al hoyo.

¿Por qué su destino no estaba también allá abajo, junto a su padre?

Halló entonces que ahí estaba de nuevo la palabra _Resurrección_ condenándole.

De repente, escuchó a su lado un fuerte sollozo nacer desesperanzado de su hermana. La muchacha hippie se abrazó a él con fuerza. Quiso consolarla pero no pudo. ¿Por qué? Kenny lo sabía. Era el responsable de lo que había ocurrido. Él, el _monstruo_, había sido la causa principal del desequilibrio existente en la familia McCormick. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más despreciable se consideraba.

En algún momento Karen dejó de llorar. Los delgados brazos de la chica dejaron de aferrarlo y cayeron desfallecidos casi sin energía. Kenny contempló el cuerpo contraído de su hermana y se sintió culpable del pesar que la abatía. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan noble y buena como Karen, que se merecía todo lo mejor que podía ofrecer este mundo, tenía que sufrir tanto y vivir en la constante de aquel marco de dolor y miseria? Reparó con la mirada las lágrimas que nacían de los hermosos ojos castaños de ella.

Stanley estaba justamente detrás de él; con abrigo, traje y chaqueta de color negro riguroso. Lo sujetaba por el hombro izquierdo para transmitirle todo su apoyo. Carol, cercana a ellos, estaba siendo consolada por los vecinos más próximos a la familia, que la aferraban por temor a que se viniera al suelo en penitente reacción. Prácticamente estaba la mayor parte del pueblo en el entierro, demostrando un rictus de consternación en el rostro. Había una simbiosis emocional y colectiva que abarcaba por entero el camposanto y quizá por ello acrecentaba la humedad ambiental, entre el mar de niebla y de sol cegado, sesgado por boscosa penumbra de mediodía.

Allí quieto, de pie en medio del cementerio, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, pero no era capaz de discernir qué pensamiento era ése. Tenía una forma gruesa, densa como la niebla que lo rodeaba, pero a su vez furtiva, una presa salvaje que no se dejaba atrapar. Kenny supuso entonces que debía de ser el recuerdo de algún sueño que tuvo durante la noche. Por alguna razón sabía que había soñado con Craig aunque desconocía la causa y el contexto del sueño.

Sólo recordaba la voz de un Craig niño prometiéndole algo... pero no sabía el qué. Kenny se obligó a no pensar en él. Al menos no en ese momento.

"_Al Dios Todopoderoso encomendamos el alma de nuestro difunto y hermano Stuart McCormick, y entregamos su cuerpo a la tierra._

_Tierra a la tierra, ceniza a la ceniza, polvo al polvo; _

_en esperanza segura y cierta de la resurrección a la vida eterna."_

El ataúd fue descendiendo poco a poco al inframundo sagrado del cementerio. Su descenso fue acompañado del silencio llevado por conocidos e hijos y del llanto de la joven viuda.

"_Que el Dios Omnipotente os bendiga y os guarde, ahora y por siempre. Amén. El Señor sea con vosotros."_

Los feligreses respondieron lacónicamente:

"_Y con tu espíritu."_

Y el sacerdote concluyó mientras realizaba con una mano la señal de la cruz en el aire y los bendecía:

"_Podéis ir en paz."_

El féretro por fin descansó en las profundidades y dos enterradores, portando cada uno una pala, comenzaron a llenar el hoyo de tierra. La gente comenzó a abandonar al recién difunto para que descansara en su eternidad. Sólo quedaron Kenny y Stan uno al lado del otro.

―Kenny ―lo llamó Stanley aún aferrándole con cariño por el hombro. Su voz sonaba compungida y triste.

Se volvió y clavó sus ojos en el acristalado mirar níveo de su amigo. ―Yo… yo necesito estar solo unos minutos.

A Stan no le pareció buena idea dejarle solo pero a regañadientes aceptó su petición. Los dos sabían que él quería despedirse de su padre y que quería afrontarlo solo. Stan asintió una vez con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

―Bien. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo estaré esperándote fuera.

Los enterradores terminaron de cimentar el profundo hueco con varios puñados de tierra más y aplanar su base. Esparcieron cemento fresco sobre la superficie. Poco después, los enterradores adjuntaron una placa rectangular hecha de mármol en donde se inscribía el epitafio sobre el cemento fresco. Una vez terminada la labor con la lápida, colocaron las coronas de flores en rededor de ésta, decorándola, los dos enterradores se acercaron respetuosamente a Kenny para darle el pésame. Kenny aceptó las condolencias y quedó solo durante largos minutos. El tiempo discurría parsimonioso, como un río al aproximarse a su desembocadura.

Permaneció callado. En un momento dado, Kenny apretó sus labios con fuerzas y lloró en silencio. Pensó en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido si Craig estuviera allí apoyándole y, sin decir nada, lo tomara con fuerza de la mano.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por su espalda. Kenny giró su rostro, con un ansiado deseo de que esos pasos pertenecieran a Craig.

―¿Kevin?

―Hola, _hermanito_ ―aquel hombre, fiel imagen física de su fallecido padre, esbozó una sádica sonrisa en su rostro―. ¿Me has echado de menos?

******__****__****жжжжжж**

Los señores Tucker y su hija adolescente Ruby habían llegado a casa en torno a la una de la tarde. Habían llegado del funeral y nada más entrar por la puerta se quitaron los abrigos humedecidos a causa de la niebla, puestos en un perchero cercano y así no constiparse. Ruby acompañó a sus padres a la cocina para preparar algo sencillo de comer. Decidieron hacer pasta. Cuando ésta ya estaba lista, su madre Helen, mientras la servía en varios platos, le pidió:

―Oye, cielo, hazme un favor. Mira a ver si tu hermano está en su habitación. Dile que baje a almorzar si es que no ha comido todavía.

Ruby asintió sin más y salió de la cocina.

―¡Claro que está, Helen! Ha dejado el coche aparcado frente al garaje ―escuchó decir a su padre Thomas, quien estaba mirando por la ventana, quejándose, alargando las últimas sílabas como haría cualquier tejano cabreado―. Ayer lo cogió sin mi permiso y ha estado, vete tú a saber dónde, correteando por ahí toda la noche. Tuvo que haber llegado al mediodía después de que nosotros nos fuéramos al funeral del señor McCormick en tu coche. ¡Pero será posible…! ¡Este hijo nuestro está acabando con mi paciencia, querida! ¡Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él y quitarle la copia de las puñeteras llaves del coche!

Mientras subía las escaleras, Ruby se descalzó, quitándose las bailarinas y permitiendo que las medias finas de color negro amortiguaran el frío del suelo contra sus pequeños piececitos de muñeca. También se deshizo de la aguja de pelo con la que lo llevaba recogido. Su denso cabello cobrizo, herencia directa que le había relegado su padre, quedó suelto, liberado, cayendo por los hombros hasta casi alcanzar el arranque superior de la cintura. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego dejó bailarinas tiradas por el suelo y la aguja de pelo sobre el tocador. Encendió el equipo de música y el vibrante tema _Jailhouse_ _Rock_ de Elvis Presley, el _Rey_, _su Rey_, resonó entre las cuatro paredes. La tristeza del entierro se emborronó gracias a la alegre rítmica de la canción. Se quitó el vestido oscuro que había llevado mientras bailoteaba. Tiró de él hacia arriba, moviendo las caderas al sol de la música, y sin importarle no haber abierto la cremallera de la espalda. Con varios tirones más, el vestido quedó despegado de su cuerpo. Un paso de baile y lanzó el vestido, el cual quedó en lo más alto de la cúspide de ropa apilada hasta los topes habida en un silla. Unos metros más y la pila de ropa alcanzaría la altura del Everest o del K2. O tal vez explotaría y se derrumbaría como el Vesubio. Carcajeó. Debería pedir pase y dejar que los montañeros visitasen su habitación. Craig lo describía simple y llanamente como _la_ _jungla_. Lo mismo hizo con las medias: las lanzó y… ¡_canasta_! Ahora descansaban en lo alto de la cúspide. Observó con detenimiento la pila y pensó que ya iba siendo hora de ordenarla. "_Sí_, se prometió_; de esta tarde no pasa_." Cogió el cepilló de pelo y cantó con él sin enfocar la voz, creyendo por un instante ser Elvis en la época que era una joven promesa del _rock'n'roll_. Se peinó someramente y lo dejó en el tocador. Siguió bailando, en sexys braguitas altas de chica pin-up y sujetador, abrió el armario: pilas de ropa cayeron sobre ella. _¡Mierda! ¡Debería ser más ordenada!_ Del montón cogió una camisa sencilla decorada con calaveras con serpientes atravesando sus cuencas al más estilo _Old School_ y unos leggings. Con la misma, metió todo aquel amasijo de tejidos de vuelta al armario de una sola vez y lo cerró a duras penas. Se acercó al tocador y cogió una toallita húmeda del paquete para quitarse el único indicio de maquillaje que llevaba: la pintura de labios color rojo óxido. En torno al tocador, pegados como pequeñitos pósters, las fotos de sus divas de los 50's. Destacaban cuatro diosas: Katharine Hepburn, Billie Holiday, Grace Kelly e Ingrid Bergman.

Ruby salió de su habitación y fue hasta la habitación del frente. Tocó con los nudillos en la puerta que, como cabría de esperar, estaba cerrada.

―¡Fucker! ―llamó―. ¿Estás ahíi? ¡Mamá dice que bajes ya a comer! ¡Eh! ¿Es que no me oyes o qué?

Golpeó la puerta quince veces más. Ruby las contó una por una. Le molestaba que Craig no hiciera siquiera el amago de responderla. En otra circunstancia, lo hubiera mandado, básicamente, a la mierda. Pero había algo extraño en el parco mutismo de su hermano, mucho más prolongado del habitual.

―¡Voy a abrir!

Y así hizo. Abrió de golpe la puerta y, para efecto de su sorpresa, no halló a su hermano dentro. Todo estaba ordenado, como siempre, pero había un vacío que la hizo sentir confusa. Camino un par de pasos más y advirtió que había una nota sobre la cama. Una pequeña nota escrita a mano y que sin duda, la hermosa caligrafía que en ella se había escrito, era propiedad de su hermano Craig. La curiosidad hizo que se acercara y la cogiera para leerla. Ruby quedó sorprendida cuando vio que Craig la había escrito para ella.

·

_"Ruby, sé que te va a extrañar esto que vas a leer pero supongo que esto debía ocurrir así. Quiero que sepas que he asumido ciertas funciones en mi vida, ciertas deudas que tengo yo con el destino. Por eso, me voy de South Park. Puede que para siempre o tal vez por un par de días, semanas o tal vez meses. Alguien necesita que esté a su lado y, aunque aún no me parezca una buena idea, lo haré. Sabes que nunca he hecho locuras, pero he de decirte que en este último mes he cometido muchas. Más de las que te podrías imaginar, pelirroja. La primera es que me he enamorado. La segunda que me he enamorado como un auténtico idiota de alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí. La tercera es que no me he dado cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos hasta hoy. Y es algo que yo no puedo controlar, que se me va de las manos… algo tan jodidamente extraño para mí. Aún así, siento que no quiero evitarlo y que quiero seguir adelante, hasta el final. _

_Por favor, intenta ocultar que me he ido lo máximo que puedas, hasta que ya no se pueda ocultar por más tiempo. En cuanto tenga la mínima oportunidad intentaré contactar contigo. Es lo único que te puedo prometer por ahora._

_Y… sé que no te he dicho nunca lo mucho que me importas. Pero sí, lo eres: eres muy importante para mí, Ruby. Por eso, prométeme que vas a portarte bien, que no te meterás en demasiados líos, que vas a luchar por seguir adelante, que te vas a labrar un camino en esta vida y que cuidarás de nuestros padres. Sé que puede sonar esto a una despedida, pero tal vez lo sea. _

_Como hermano tuyo sólo puedo darte un consejo valioso que he aprendido gracias a otra persona: _

_Vive, vive todo lo que puedas, con intensidad y sin miedo, de tal forma que sientas que ha valido la pena estar aquí._

_Te quiere,_

_Craig. "_

_********__****__**жжжжжж**_

* * *

**_FIN CAPITULO XIX._**

_Siento mucho el tiempo de espera por la actualización :( , pero, como siempre, estoy liada con mis cosas y apenas saco tiempo para mis aficiones. De nuevo, he disfrutado muchísimo realizando otro capítulo más para esta historia. Le he dedicado varias horitas y me he empapado de mucha información para elaborarlo. _

_Y, por supuesto, no me iba a olvidar de agradecer a las personas que me leen desde el principio de los tiempos, como también a las nuevas que se han unido en estas últimas semanas. ¡Gracias! Doy también encarecidamente las gracias a las personas que se han tomado la gran (aunque hermosa) molestia de enviarme reviews (un especial abrazo estrangulador para mi querida chica-que-siempre-cambia-de-nick y sus hermosos reviews n.n) y, por supuesto, a los que siguen añadiendo esta historia en sus alerts y favoritos. _

_¡Muchas gracias! ¡Galletitas de chocolate para todos! _

_¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto! :D_

_Nota: Capítulo revisado el día 29 de Abril de 2014._


	21. Cap XX Bitter sweet symphony

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By_ Silenciosa_**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. __(:_

* * *

**Capítulo XX. Bitter sweet symphony.**

_Because it's a bitter sweet symphony this life / Porque es una agridulce sinfonía esta vida_

_trying to make ends meet. (…) / tratando de hacer que los extremos se encuentren. (…)_

_I'll take you down, the only road / Te llevaré abajo, hacia el único camino_

_i've ever been down. / donde jamás he decaído._

_You know, / Ya sabes,_

_the one that takes you / el único que te lleve_

_to the places where all the veins meet. / a los lugares donde todas las venas se juntan._

_**The Verve,** Bitter Sweet Symphony._

_**********************жжжжжж**  
_

Kenny hubo quedado paralizado y con la vista clavada en el recién llegado. No se lo podía creer. Después de tres años sin haber tenido ningún tipo de noticia sobre su paradero, sin dar cabida a una sola llamada o a la mera intención de ponerse en contacto, ahí estaba Kevin McCormick precisamente ahora, en carne y hueso, haciendo acto de presencia a pocos metros, mirándolo fijamente y en silencio; surgido de la nada como un actor apareciendo en el centro del escenario de un opus teatral. Y, como telón de fondo, un cielo encapotado. Un gélido viento lo envolvía todo, y que, entremezclado con la llovizna, soplaba moviendo paulatinamente el campo de niebla, sorteando en su trayecto lápidas, brezos y sus propios cuerpos. El escenario de la obra, el cementerio de South Park, estaba bifurcado por dos marcadas variantes: cosas con vida y cosas sin vida. En medio de ambas se encontraba Kenny cual incógnita. La misteriosa _x_ sin resolver de la ecuación.

Persistió el contacto visual mantenido con Kevin mientras éste se le aproximaba a paso lento conque decidido. Kevin estaba cambiado. Irradiaba una energía desconocida para Kenny; sin embargo, el parecido físico de Kevin con Stuart seguía siendo más que latente. Su hermano era una auténtica visión, concretamente unos veinte años más joven, del difunto señor McCormick.

Kevin era un hombre alto, de recia y musculada contextura. Mismos ojos y pelo castaños al de su difunto progenitor. No iba vestido con un atuendo formal y ni siquiera iba de negro para demostrar el debido luto. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de entretiempo. Tampoco tenía la típica chiva ni barba rala de tres días como solía llevar Stuart; en cambio, Kevin había heredado el mismo hoyuelo en el centro de la barbilla y las líneas remarcadas que determinaban una prominente mandíbula. Veintiún años de edad y Kevin McCormick había alcanzado la madurez. Se había desprendido de la imagen de adolescente desgarbado y sucio que solía dar y adquirir experiencia en el tiempo que hubo estado fuera de South Park, dotado ahora de una voluntad de poder férrea, claramente reflejada en su semblante pero, sobre todo, en el fulgor correoso de su mirada.

Ya para entonces un mal presentimiento estaba recorriendo el cuerpo debilitado de Kenny. Su respiración comenzó a tomar mayor velocidad en consonancia con la actividad cardíaca que estaba siendo distorsionada por la agitación del momento. Este hecho delató el nerviosismo al que había quedado suspendido y que pronto fue captado por Kevin, quien elaboró una mueca de orgullosa sonrisa tal y como si estuviera seguro de que Kenny ya no pisaba terreno firme.

_No le escuches. Te hará daño._

Oyó Kenny dicho siseo proveniente de alguna remota parte. ¿Lo habría escuchado Kevin también? Parecía ser que no.

—Me echarais de menos o no, veo que ha ocurrido lo que me temí desde que puse un pie fuera de este puto pueblo —declaró Kevin seguro de la realidad en que se había convertido su conjetura—. Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

—No. Te equivocas, Kevin. Nosotros sí te hemos echado de menos —respondió Kenny costosamente a su antigua pregunta, en un hálito equiparable a un murmullo. Luego se mordió fugazmente sus labios excoriados e hizo que sus ojos siderales enfocaran el rostro del otro con la esperanza de hallar el cariño y la comprensión que tanto necesitaba—: ¿Dónde has estado en todo este tiempo? Intentamos localizarte pero ni siquiera tuvimos la manera de comunicarnos contigo. Nos hemos preocupado tanto por ti. No sabes cuánto te hemos necesitado. Yo te he ne…

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! —vociferó Kevin con desprecio, apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Ni se te ocurra venirme con esas, ¿te queda claro? Te recomiendo que tengas la puta boca cerrada. Oírte hablar sólo conseguirá hervirme más la sangre.

Kenny envió su mirada al suelo sintiendo el peso del vejatorio rechazo clavarse hondo en su pecho. No podía moverse del sitio. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Kevin no había venido a South Park para quedarse, como tampoco para remendar los lazos familiares ahora hechos andrajos. Kevin no guardaba ningún tipo de perdón para con él. No lo tuvo en el pasado, tampoco lo tenía en el presente, ni lo tendría en ningún futuro remoto: el odio y el desprecio por parte de Kevin hacia Kenny seguiría vivo, latente e impertérrito; un _de aquí a la eternidad_. La brecha estaba más abierta que nunca. Kenny no iba a obtener su perdón nunca; Kevin lo había dejado más que claro.

—Si me he enterado de la muerte de papá ha sido porque me lo dijo la señora Glenn por teléfono —sentenció Kevin—. Al poco tiempo de irme de South Park la llamé y le dejé mi número de contacto para que lo utilizara sólo en casos de emergencia. Ella no os ha dicho nada al respecto de esto porque yo mismo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Si bien podría haber hecho tal y como lo haría Craig en una ocasión como ésta —un mandar a Kevin directamente a la mierda y echarle en cara su ausencia durante todo este tiempo—, la contrapartida próvida de la naturaleza de Kenny hizo que optara por todo lo contrario: había aceptado sumiso el total desprecio que le profesaba Kevin. ¿Cómo ir en contra del odio que le enviaba su hermano mayor si éste era demasiado evidente y certero? Si su padre estaba bajo tierra era por _su culpa_. _Él_ y sólo _él_, _Kenneth Stuart McCormick_, era la causa principal, la diana de todo tormento que había llevado a su padre Stuart al alcoholismo y, finalmente, a la _muerte_. Kenny bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad navegaba por su cabeza y echaba ancla profundo; hundiéndose lentamente en el siempre tormentoso mar donde se hunden los corazones de los penitentes.

—Lo notas, ¿verdad, _hermanito_? ¿Sientes el peso de la culpa devorarte por dentro? Qué puede ser peor que morir en vida, ¿eh? Apuesto a que es mucho más doloroso que la muerte.

_Aléjate de él. Sufrirás._

Kenny desoyó al siseo por primera vez en su vida. No quería saber nada de _Madre._ Si tanto le preocupaba su existencia, ¿por qué había dejado que todos esos acontecimientos ocurrieran? ¿Por qué no le avisó para evitar la muerte de Stuart?

"¡_Basta, no me hables! ¡No me susurres y aléjate! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti_!", pensó a gritos y con dolor.

Dicho dolor se aunaba con el de la culpa.

Kevin tenía razón: era un dolor tan fuerte y profundo el que sentía que sentía como si se estuviera convirtiendo en piedra y perdiese toda sensación o percepción sensorial que lo atara a la vida. Incapaz de moverse, de pensar... Kenny sólo podía sentir el férreo peso aplastar y estrujar fuerte su pecho al punto de desgarrarle. Kevin prosiguió:

—¡Sí, claro que sí! Es fácil saber lo que piensas con sólo mirarte a la cara y... ¿sabes qué? No veas lo que estoy disfrutando viéndote de esta manera, tan hecho mierda. Porque eso es lo que eres, puto maricón. Un mierda. ¡Este es el sufrimiento que te mereces!

A Kevin le ardían las entrañas. Manos y axilas, en cambio, estaban húmedas y frías. Experimentó un estallido en su interior que no era más que un flujo de cólera que le incitaba al deseo de humillar a Kenny. Volvió a señalarle con el dedo.

—¡Tú eres el único culpable de todas las desgracias que ha sufrido mi familia! ¡Tú la has ido destrozando poco a poco! ¡Desde la primera vez que reviviste y supimos desde entonces que no eras una persona _normal_, tú empezaste a joderlo todo! ¡Vamos, habla! ¿Es que no tienes los cojones que hay que tener para aceptar la verdad?

La mente de Kevin, activada por este factor de humillación, había comenzado a segregar grandes dósis de ira. Una ira semejante a la composición del mercurio: condensada y espesa, estas dosis circulaban por los circuitos sinusoides de una conciencia lubricada a base de venganza. La conciencia de Kevin se había convertido en una gran depredadora. Como una quimera o un dragón de varias cabezas. Como la esfinge que quiso vencer a Edipo, de lengua bípeda, sibilina, deseosa de retar y atormentar a la vez. Kevin deseó intensamente golpear a Kenny y hacerle mucho daño. Un daño inimaginable incluso para alguien desafiante como él. Sabía a priori que cualquier daño que le infligiera, Kenny se regeneraría y quedaría curado por sí solo. Por lo que dicho deseo de dañar empleando la violencia física fueron creciendo desorbitadamente: lo condenaría a sufrir tanto como Kevin quisiera; hasta que todo el veneno que almacenaba brotara gota a gota.

Kevin había pasado de ser su hermano para convertirse en su verdugo. En el verdugo sádico que todo condenado a muerte reza por no tener.

—¡Tú eres el que deberías estar muerto, maldito engendro hijo de puta! —rugió finalmente Kevin antes de que el deseo violento al fin fuese liberado.

Kevin se abalanzó contra él y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo tambalear y caerse. No empleó esfuerzo alguno por defenderse. Ni siquiera esquivó el golpe o se levantó después del suelo para contraatacar.

En cambio, en el interior de Kevin había explotado una conciencia afilada expresamente hecha para dañar, sajar y diseccionar. Y ante sí tenía la conciencia demacrada de Kenny lista para ser desgarrada.

Tanto le sublevaba esta idea de poder sobre Kenny, que Kevin la manifestó pegándole una patada en las costillas. Fue una patada fuerte pero Kenny no aulló de dolor. No se quejó ni hizo el ademán de hacerlo en ningún minuto posterior al golpe. Simplemente había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Parecía estar dispuesto a asumir la carga de la violencia llevada por su hermano mayor como un perro apaleado o un santo mártir que acepta dignamente el dolor, la cual comprendería su agónica condena. Kevin lo arrastró por el suelo, apenas sin emplear esfuerzo, hasta llevarlo ante los pies de la tumba de Stuart.

—¡Esto es lo que has conseguido! —gritó Kevin haciendo eco su voz, que resonó por todo el camposanto—. ¡Venga, cabrón, mira lo que le has hecho a mi padre!

Kevin lo jaló por el pelo, haciéndole mucho daño. Le obligó a que estirara y finalmente alzase la cabeza para que viera de cerca el epitafio en el que se inscribían en relieve los nombre y apellido del difunto.

Kevin volvió a sonreír sádicamente. No había mayor satisfacción para el verdugo que hacer bien su trabajo.

En Kenny, por otro lado, el efecto de leer el nombre de su padre en la lápida había causado efecto cual resonancia de hondas extendiéndose desde su epicentro hasta alcanzar en lo hondo de su memoria, encontrando allí, entre los escombros de sus recuerdos, un valioso fragmento imaginario. Aquella pequeña pieza pictórica en sepia hecha por su imaginación representaba a un _Stuart McCormick _radiante y feliz. _El hombre que nunca pudo llegar a ser_. Un hombre bien vestido. De pulcra apariencia. Allí estaba esa imagen de un Stuart alegre que amaba con acerbo la vida; lejos del alcohol, del terror que producían los secretos de su pequeño y rubito _niño-monstruo_. Stuart no era el único que aparecía en esta recién nacida imagen en la memoria de Kenny. Al lado, tomándola Stuart por la cintura, con suma señal de cariño, una mujer pelirroja, radiante como un rubí, de nariz redondita, sonreía afablemente. C_aroline McCormick_. Los dos juntos, _marido y mujer_, ante una bonita casa encalada y sin grietas; con jardín lleno de florecillas y un bonito coche aparcado en la entrada. De pronto, aparecieron dos miembros más, formando parte de esta entrañable familia: sus _hijos_. _Kevin y Anna Karenina McCormick_. Un atlético joven con una vida por delante al lado de sus seres más queridos y una alegre muchachita sonriendo como nunca había sonreído antes.

El hermoso retrato de familia estaba al completo.

Ésta hubiera sido posiblemente la vida de Stuart y su familia si él, Kenny, no hubiera existido. A ese Stuart imaginario pero feliz, Kenny dirigió un lamento acongojado de pena, a él le lloró por la insoportable tortura de la verdadera muerte ineludible. Kenny se dejó abandonar en ese retrato familiar en el que él mismo era el principal ausente; un _mundo feliz _sin él. Se abandonó entonces a ese padre del que nunca fue hijo. Ofreció todo su ser y su vida, depositándolos en las manos paternales del feliz Stuart imaginario."_Hubiera preferido todo esto para ti y no haber existido_", le dijo al Stuart de su mente a sabiendas de que la absolución del destino de éste, el hombre desgraciado y borracho que había conocido en la la realidad, ya hubo sido resuelta con la muerte.

A expensas de sus lágrimas y de lo que estaba vislumbrando en su mente, Kevin no podía sino sonreír y sentir la dulce miel que se saboreaba con la venganza. Éste observaba con deleite su rostro ensangrentado, discurriendo con lágrimas y con gotas de llovizna en conjunto. Así, supuso Kenny, que su hermano quería tenerlo: derrotado. El tejemaneje que Kevin había planeado estaba presuponiendo, como consecuencia, un Kenny torturado, mortificado, incluso, hundido para un posible _siempre_. Un Kenny como éste de ahora, tartajeante, llorando agazapado e incapaz de mover ni un dedo por defenderse, era del todo sugestivo para Kevin. El verdugo y el condenado saben muy bien el papel de sus roles, y ambos estaban cumpliéndolo a raja tabla. El vencedor sobre vencido; el fuerte sobre el débil... Las leyes universales seguían imponiéndose en aquel pequeño mundo de color azul. _¿Alguna vez podría eso cambiar?_

Uno de los elementos fundamentales por los que se sujetaba el plan de Kevin era servirse de la humillación y la culpa para abatir a Kenny. Haberlo conseguido era un efecto de puro y triunfante deleite: le producía expectación, tensión y la certeza de tener poder de dominación en todo momento.

Su sed de venganza seguía en compañía de su control sobre él, creciendo sin demasiado esfuerzo y la desencadenó finalmente pegándole una vez, y otra, y otra más en medio de aquella bendecida tierra donde dormían eternamente los muertos. Kenny sólo fue capaz de percibir la humedad del yermo suelo cuando se cara cayó de lleno contra éste a causa de la paliza. Puede que su cuerpo estuviera vivo pero, por dentro, el alma de Kenny ya estaba ahogada. Había muerto en el mar de la penitencia. Por primera vez, no quería seguir viviendo. Esta ansiosa necesidad dio paso a que deseara que Kevin le diera fin. _Su fin_. Quería que su hermano, como buen ejecutor, diera por finalizado su paso por aquel mundo. Tenía tanta razón... _¡Había hecho tanto daño! _A su familia, a Stan y a Kyle al meterse en medio, ... a _Craig_.

_Craig._

Su alma se hundió más aún en el oscuro mar. Su sentimiento de culpa, por el contrario, seguía ascendiendo más allá de su alcance.

_"Si yo no hubiera existido todo hubiera sido tan diferente."_

Todo se tornó lúcido, nítido, agresivo. Luego oscuro y silencioso. La sangre, las lágrimas, el sonido de los golpes, el dolor de los mismos, la humedad de la tierra... Kenny cerró los ojos. En reacción a esto, Kevin lo asió por el cuello, levantando el rostro del suelo, y le vociferó mirándole a los ojos:

—¡Mírame! ¡Mírame cuando te pego, bastardo! ¡Mírame cuando te pego!

Una lluvia de violentos golpes cayeron contra su ya magullado cuerpo. Sangraba por nariz y boca.

Y, de pronto, con la misma rapidez con que se había producido la oleada de ira, ésta cedió saciada. Jadeando, agotado y empapado de sudor, Kevin estando de pie lo soltó con desprecio y quedó tirado en el suelo; quedando ovillado su cuerpo.

Kevin había frenado su ataque. _Por ahora_.

Temblando de tensión y determinación, Kevin atisbó la intensificación de la lluvia por momentos. Gotas más gruesas se estampaban contra el suelo y la neblina se hacía más densa. Una repentina sensación de frío caló de lleno sus huesos. Sacó despreocupadamente, sin preocuparle la lluvia, el mechero que guardaba en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Abrió la tapa del mechero, lo encendió para probar la llama y después lo acercó al cigarrillo que sostenía entre los labios, sin prisas. Éste quedó prendido a duras penas y, hecho esto, cerró la tapa del mechero al momento. Las primeras caladas al cigarrillo fueron hondas. El humo del tabaco negro se expandió por el aire, mimetizándose con la niebla y ennegreciéndola con su viciado hedor. Todo quedó en silencio. Kevin había permanecido observando atentamente la tumba de su padre mientras que Kenny yacía herido a su lado sin quejarse lo más mínimo. Kevin se inspeccionó luego los puños: sus nudillos estaban pelados y moteados por manchas violáceos adjuntas también con restos de sangre que, evidentemente, no era suyos.

—Mamá y papá tenían que haberte entregado a las autoridades —dijo Kevin después de expulsar otra calada de humo—. Pero no lo hicieron. Te habían cogido cariño. Sobre todo mamá. El hecho de que tú nacieras a partir de ella le hacía pensar que eras su hijo. Pero yo creo que no. Creo que por alguna razón que ni me atrevería a imaginar, has utilizado su cuerpo para revivirte. Como una jodida sanguijuela, tú la has utilizado. Tengo toda la certeza de que no eres su hijo aunque no sepa cómo explicarlo.

_"Yo tampoco sabría explicártelo_. _Yo no sé quién soy_", pensó, en respuesta silenciosa, Kenny. El tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto. Con el cuerpo agazapado y embarrado en el suelo, Kenny esperó quieto a que el tiempo volviera a moverse.

Kevin prosiguió:

—Papá también te quería y, bueno, no siento rencor por él a pesar de que te haya preferido a ti antes que a mí a la hora de echarme de casa. En el fondo sólo fue un tipo infeliz en toda su puñetera vida y nunca supo hacer las cosas bien. Yo, en cambio, he aprendido. A base de caerme y levantarme las veces que hicieran falta, he aprendido. No es fácil sobrevivir cuando uno se va lejos de casa sin un puto duro y dependiendo sólo de sus propias fuerzas. Pero he luchado con uñas y dientes por todo lo que quería tener y... ¡vaya que sí lo he conseguido! —hizo una breve pausa—. Por eso estoy aquí, _hermanito_. Voy a hacer lo que papá nunca hizo y haré que los McCormick sean por fin una familia de verdad.

Kenny permaneció callado. Era como si estuviera esperando la sentencia de su propio juicio. Descubrió que después de exigirlo, el siseo había desaparecido y no había vuelto a surgir de aquella nada de la que provenía. Quizá hubiera cesado para siempre.

Con los ojos cerrados, Kevin saboreó un rato más el regusto del cigarrillo hasta acabárselo y pisotearlo en el suelo. Luego apretó los puños e hizo crujir los nudillos de las manos con un ruido seco y siniestro. Después respiró profundamente, como si por fin hubiera tomado una decisión. Abrió los ojos y los descendió para mirarle directamente a la cara.

—Pero, antes que nada, voy a dejarte a ti la determinación de decidir si quieres que _mi_ familia sea feliz o no.

Kenny no contestó. Pero tampoco lo negó, y Kevin comprendió que ya le había contestado con su silencio.

—Justamente mientras se celebraba el entierro al que he llegado tarde, he llamado por teléfono a la CIA. Les he hablado mucho sobre ti. Aunque, claro, tuve que mentirles un poco para no involucrar a mamá en todo esto. No les dije nada acerca de sus _alumbramientos inusuales cada vez que tú morías_. En vez de eso, les mentí diciendo que eras un niño adoptado, al igual que el hijo menor de los Biggle. En cuanto a ti, sólo les hablé de tus poderes de sanación, ya sabes, que eres capaz de curarte y curar a otros como un puñetero Buda.

Kevin carcajeó sutilmente mas no con malicia. Era más bien amargura, un regurgitar del dolor asomarse a escasa nitidez, como el brillo de una bombilla de pocos vatios. Kevin sufría por la muerte de Stuart. Sufría a su manera, estaba claro. Pero más arriba de la cumbre de su propio dolor estaba la necesidad de aplacar un dolor más fuerte, un dolor violento y sediento por beber de las fuentes insaciables de la venganza.

—Verás, no les dije de tus resurrecciones porque podía poner en peligro a mamá. Es lo más justo, ¿no crees? Luego les hablé largo y tendido del pacto que ese hijo monstruito que tienen los Biggle hizo años atrás a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mí obligándonos a no decir nada a nadie acerca de tus poderes —hizo una pausa. Tomó aire—. Como comprenderás, al principio no me tomaron muy en serio y es normal. Me imagino el puñado de locos que los llaman a todas horas. Pero, según avanzaba con mi historia, comenzaron a interesarse mucho más y a dar crédito a mis palabras... no sé por qué. Llegó un momento que me pasaron de línea con un tipo para que le contara todo y que por lo visto era el jefazo de la CIA. No me dijo ni su nombre ni hostias, sólo me interrogaba con preguntas todo el tiempo. Entre ellas, por qué te había delatado. Esa vez le dije la verdad: por venganza. Creo que les bastó eso para creerme. Les dije que te entregaría esta misma tarde en las afueras y tú no pondrías resistencia. Vendrán fuerzas especiales de la CIA a por ti y a por Biggle. Si tú aceptas irte con ellos por las buenas y no delatas a mamá, yo podría llevármela junto con Karen a Nevada para que hagan una nueva vida lejos de toda esta mierda. Pero, si decides huir, o hacer cualquier otra cosa, posiblemente irán a por nosotros hasta que tú aparezcas y te entregues. Sé que escogerás lo correcto para todos. Así que tú decides, _hermanito. _

Kevin cruzó los brazos y no dijo nada más. Entretanto, Kenny se incorporaba a duras penas levantándose con dificultad del suelo. Sus lágrimas se habían agotado como si sus emociones hubieran chocado contra un muro invisible. Su rostro carecía de vida. Había un aura de inverosimilitud en el aire. Kenny miró a los ojos a su hermano y dijo:

—¿No...? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

Kevin respondió con seguridad al momento.

—No. Te estoy hablando muy en serio. Eres libre de creer o no creer. Pero más vale que me creas si no quieres que las cosas acaben peor de lo que ya están.

Kenny ordenó mentalmente todo lo que le había dicho. El más mayor esperó a que aquella aplastante lógica de decisiones permeara en la cabeza de Kenny e hiciera mella. Con voz lacónica pero segura, Kenny dijo:

—Prométeme que cuidarás de ellas.

—Te lo prometo. Cuidaré de mamá y de Karen. Te prometo que no les faltará de nada. Yo las quiero y no permitiré que nada malo les ocurra.

De repente, un rayo alumbró y retumbó violentamente haciendo de su rugido eléctrico un amplio eco que recorrió el cementerio. Cerca, en alguna parte, pero sin ser preciso. Entre la niebla, parecía que los sonidos perdían su sentido de la orientación y de la distancia. Las nubes se agolparon unas contra otras y el cielo se oscureció aún más. Las sombras que envolvían las cosas se hicieron más nítidas y densas, más profundas. Ya para entonces Kenny se había olvidado de sentir o reaccionar con el mundo que le rodeaba.

—Lo haré —le dijo a su hermano empleando un tono de voz apagado, muerto—; me entregaré.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

Cuando el cielo oscureció y las gotas de lluvia ya habían comenzado a acrecentar su grosor, Stan había perdido la paciencia y regresaba dentro del perímetro del cementerio para ir en busca de Kenny.

Aún quedaban algunos coches aparcados en la entrada. Posiblemente pertenecieran a los enterradores. Stan fue a paso rápido, sorteando el mar de niebla y los hondos charcos que se acumulaban en las oquedades del suelo. El sonido de la lluvia repicando contra las lápidas producía un sonido apaciguante. Después de caminar un largo tramo, divisó a lo lejos la zona en la que había sido enterrado el señor McCormick. Frenó sus pies en seco cuando vislumbró dificultosamente en la lejanía una segunda figura humana irreconocible próxima a Kenny. Por un instante, Stan la comparó con la del difunto y sintió un terrible escalofrío. Se aproximó un poco y escuchó el eco indescifrable que producía aquel espectro de Stuart al hablar con Kenny. ¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Es que acaso era la fantasmagórica visión de Stuart McCormick? A Stan este hecho no le sorprendía. No después de lo que había vivido con Kenny en la tormenta pasada.

—¡Kenny! —lo llamó varias veces, deshaciendo los últimos pasos.

La conversación terminó el mismo momento en que Stan alcanzó a Kenny y a su acompañante. Lo primero que hizo Stan fue mirar hacia el fantasma demasiado humano de Stuart y descubrió, para signo de toda sorpresa, algo aún peor que un encuentro paranormal: a Kevin McCormick.

—¡Anda, mira tú por dónde! —dijo el hermano de Kenny—. ¡Pero si está aquí tu amiguito marica para cuidar de ti, Ken!

Stan hizo caso omiso a Kevin, llevó sus ojos azules a Kenny y quedó perplejo: la imagen que profería el joven hizo que saltaran las alarmas en su interior. Ensangrentado, magullado, lleno de barro, con la cabeza cabizbaja y sin proferir palabra. Pero había algo peor que hizo que Stan se preocupara mucho más: la impresión que daba Kenny. Una imagen perdida y carente de vida. Los ojos vacíos de Kenny hicieron que Stanley se llenara de tristeza. Stanley, sin embargo, no necesitó más para saber qué tenía que hacer. En un golpe de rabia se abalanzó contra Kevin propinándole un puñetazo inesperado. Kevin dio un traspié debido a la fuerza del golpe, quedando aturdido por momentos. Stan aprovechó esta oportunidad para propinarle una lluvia de puños.

—¡Hijo de perra! —le insultó Kevin cuando cayeron los dos al suelo. Ejerció su pie de palanca y, de una patada, echó a Stan al lado contrario para quitárselo de encima.

Stan, movido por el instinto, estaba decidido a levantarse e ir a por Kevin. Cuando se levantó, unos brazos tiraron de él hacia atrás y lo frenaron sin dificultad; empleando la misma fuerza que él por intentar zafarse en vano.

—Basta, Stan —le pidió Kenny entre forcejeos; utilizando un tono seco y monocorde—. Déjale. Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

—¡No! ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho a tratarse así! ¡Si tú no te defiendes de él porque le tienes cariño a pesar del todo el daño que ha hecho a tu familia y a ti, entonces te defenderé yo de ese cabrón! ¡Le daré la bienvenida que se merece!

Kevin se levantó con facilidad del suelo, muy tranquilo, riéndose divertido. Sin embargo, un moratón comenzaba a intensificarse poco a poco en una de las mejillas. Se limpió el hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura rota del labio.

—Vaya por Dios. ¿Sois maricones o algo así?

—¿Qué coño vienes a hacer ahora aquí? —le soltó Stan intentando con esmero zafarse de los brazos de Kenny—. Te largaste de South Park y dejaste tirada a tu familia, sin importarte una puta mierda, y vienes ahora aquí, ¿a qué? ¿A echarle la culpa a Kenny y darle una paliza? ¿De qué coño vas? ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de culpar a nadie, pedazo de mierda!

—Vengo a hacer justicia —replicó Kevin sin ningún tipo de aspaviento y sin alzar la voz.

—¿Justicia? ¿De qué hablas?

Kevin volvió a carcajear en la más sutil de las formas.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a mi _querido _hermano y así sales de dudas?

Stan paró de forcejar y se rodó para mirar a su acompañante. Éste tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. A Stan se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan destrozado, más interior que físicamente. Nunca lo había visto así, tan ausente, tan desolado. Si lo pinchaba con una aguja estaba seguro que no le saldría ni una gota de sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, Kenny?

De Kenny no salió nada. Sólo silencio. Guardaba sus pensamientos que se hacían más y más inaccesibles a Stan por momentos.

—No te lo puedo decir —le respondió Kenny finalmente. Evitando todo contacto visual. Estaba evitando decirle la verdad tal y como había hecho dos noches antes.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué no puedes? —insistió.

Nada. Ni una palabra. Stan volvió a dirigir una mirada henchida de furia en dirección a Kevin McCormick.

—Lárgate de aquí.

—Me iré pero no porque tú me lo pidas —Kevin se reajustó la chaqueta y puso manos en los bolsillos. Luego se dirigió a Kenny bajo la misma osadía—: Te veré a la hora que te he dicho en el lugar previsto. ¿Sabrás cómo llegar?

Kenny asintió escuetamente con la cabeza.

Kevin sonrió más que satisfecho. —Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos allí.

Y, con la misma, Kevin se alejó hasta que el mar de neblina hizo imposible discernir su silueta.

**********************жжжжжж**

Craig había preparado la mochila a una velocidad pasmosa. Sólo lo necesario, lo imprescindible. Algo de ropa de ambos y todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Cerca de ochocientos dólares. ¿Acaso era un juego del destino que fuese él un tío previsor que ahorraba? Esbozó una débil sonrisa sarcástica. _Tal vez_. Tal vez, y sin saberlo, se había estado preparando para su destino en todo este tiempo. A Craig le costaba creer que, en aquel mundo frenético semejante al mítico laberinto cretense, lleno de caminos, senderos y bifurcaciones enredados y sin sentido aparente, al final la vida de las personas estuvieran ya predestinadas y tuvieran un papel trascendental, siendo éstas piezas indispensables para las demás del engranaje que componía la relojería inmensa del Universo.

Su corazón latía ásperamente contra sus costillas_. "Estoy empezando a creer que todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos aquí por algo", _se dijo para sí.

En cualquier caso, Craig seguía sin comprender demasiadas cosas. ¿Por qué era el guía de Kenny? ¿Quiénes eran los que buscaban atrapar a Kenny? ¿Quiénes eran Bradley y Kenny en verdad? ¿Y esa _voz..._ qué era o a quién pertenecía? Demasiadas cuestiones seguían sin respuesta y las líneas que la componían aún le eran inaccesibles. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que, poco a poco, aquel caos sin resolver se dirigía a su desenlace.

"_Esta tarde se resolverán muchos de los interrogantes_", pensó. "_Tendré que sacar a Kenny de aquí y ni siquiera sé cómo lo haré después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros. ¿Me hablará de Stan? ¿O no se atreverá a decírmelo? ¿Acabaré por decírselo yo? ¿Y qué pensará cuando le diga que tenemos que irnos lejos por su seguridad? No sé de qué hablaremos, ni siquiera sé qué demonios me contará primero Bradley de todo esto._"

Con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, se debatía entre dos sentimientos encontrados. Por encima de todo, quería ayudar a Kenny. Y, al mismo tiempo, le aterraba reunirse con él tras lo ocurrido. Aunque no estaba ni de lejos preparado, ni tan siquiera sanado del desamor, no iba a darle la espalda y dejar que la suerte se hiciera cargo de todo. A pesar de todo el daño, y aunque le jodiera reconocerlo, Craig lo seguía queriendo. No era tan fácil borrar un sentimiento de un sopetón. Cualquier persona en su misma situación lo comprendería.

En ese preciso instante, recordó que Bradley le había indicado que se llevara cualquier cosa que tuviera _valor_. Intentó descodificar aquel significado. Miró a su alrededor intentando dar con la clave. ¿Qué tenía él _de valor _que debía llevarse consigo? Amaba sus libros y todos sus discos de vinilo, pero estaba seguro de que Bradley no lo decía por éstos, entre otras cosas, porque no eran necesarios ni imprescindibles en _su viaje_. Craig meditó un poco más. Y si... ¿y si Bradley no se refería a él? ¿Y si se refería realmente a _algo que tuviera valor para Kenny_? Prácticamente, éste había dejado muchos de sus escasos objetos personales ahí, en su habitación, después de haber pasado un mes conviviendo juntos y en secreto.

Kenny no era una persona con demasiados bienes materiales. No le gustaba comprarse cosas. Era como si la condición económica de su familia lo hubieran convertido en una persona austera que sólo compraba lo necesario o, en todo caso, el poco dinero que le sobraba se lo gastaba en los demás. Kenny le había regalado a Craig un disco de Deep Purple; sin embargo, se molestaba y era reacio a aceptar cualquier regalo o dinero cuando Craig se los ofrecía. Entonces, ¿qué podría ser esa cosa de valor que podría estimar tanto Kenny?

Craig no tardó en dar con la respuesta del enigma.

Sobre el escritorio, sin llamar siquiera la más mínima atención, una cajita sencilla de música, sin ningún tipo de decoración y muy vieja, realizada en una extraña madera azulada, descansaba ajena a los pensamientos de Craig.

Sí. Estaba seguro que había acertado. Tomó la cajita en sus manos. Era tan simple y estaba tan desgastada que nadie, salvo Kenny, podría darle valor a semejante análisis visual.

"_Lo importante no es la visión que se tenga de las cosas_", se dijo para sí Craig mientras abría la caja y dejaba que la maquinaria se activara y comenzara a sonar la melodía. Fly me to the Moon. Colores vivos, casi enmarcándose en un perpetuo azul índigo, la componían y flotaban hasta desaparecer en el aire en lo que duraba cada nota. "_Lo importante es lo que se percibe a través de ellas._"

Cerró la tapa, con cuidado. La melodía menguó y cesó finalmente como un despertar de un prolífero ensueño. La guardó dentro de la mochila. Además, metió en los bolsillos de la cazadora dos paquetes de cigarrillos nuevos. Los iba a necesitar. "¿_Qué más_?", se preguntó. Por temor a no volver, Craig sacó debajo de la cama una caja y la abrió. Dentro estaban meticulosamente ordenados algunos libros. De uno de ellos, concretamente uno de los tomos de _Cuentos _de Chéjov, guardados en la mitad de las páginas, había un puñado significativo de fotografías. Cogió una en la que salía representados sus padres, su hermana Ruby y él mismo. Era una fotografía vieja, tendría en esa foto unos siete u ocho años. Era una de las pocas en las que sonreía feliz. Su fotografía se la había sacado su abuela cuando le regaló el telescopio para el día de su cumpleaños. Aquel Craig de la foto era feliz; contento con su telescopio pensando que algún día descubriría algún marcianillo en un planeta remoto. Su familia sonreía junto con él para la foto. Era un buen recuerdo y tenía todo el derecho de llevárselo consigo... sobre todo, por si no iba a volver.

Luego, cogió papel y boli, escribió una nota para su hermana y la dejó sobre la cama. Necesitaba irse de allí cuanto antes. Antes de que su familia llegara. Se le partiría el corazón si los veía, posiblemente, por última vez. ¿Por qué tenía la vaga sensación de que no los vería jamás? Entre otras respuestas, porque ni Bradley sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera con Kenny. Quizá era su forma de no decirle la verdad: que con seguridad no regresarían a South Park. No en esta vida y en este universo, al menos.

Dejando todo ordenado, Craig salió de su habitación, colgando la mochila en un hombro. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Faltaban alrededor de dos horas para encontrarse con Bradley en el cementerio, aún tenía tiempo suficiente pero si seguía estando pensando y dándole vueltas a todo en su habitación, acabaría por subirse por las paredes. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio. La misma jodida mierda que necesitaría cualquier físico. Tiempo, para asumir los hechos; espacio, para interiorizarlos. Salió por la puerta principal y se dio la vuelta y contemplar la fachada de la casa de los Tucker. Tal vez sería la última vez que la viera. Unas gotitas frágiles de lluvia lo despertaron de su ensueño. Miró hacia lo alto y le sorprendió observar de lleno cómo caía un rayo a lo lejos y rugía haciendo eco por el espacio. Lo más sorprendente es que había caído por alguna zona próxima. El rugido rojizo del trueno ahondó en sus retinas hasta que cesó.

Caminó lentamente, sin prisas, intentando alcanzar renovadas energías para todo lo que le esperaba. Alcanzó la avenida del pueblo. Al haberse intensificado la lluvia, las personas que iban por la acera junto a él iban aprisa bajo el cobijo de paraguas y periódicos. Del bolsillo de la cazadora se sacó su viejo chullo azul profundo y se lo puso. No había traído paraguas, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Sentir lluvia le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir vivo y que, lo que estaba viviendo, era totalmente parte de la realidad. Caminó por la calzada, en medio de la vida que le rodeaba. Personas, mujeres y hombres, adultos y niños, cada uno también dirigiéndose a su propio devenir prescrito. Paró frente al cristal de la cafetería de los Tweek: vio un grupo apelotonado de bastante gente viendo con interés algo que retransmitían por la televisión. Atisbó a Tweek tras la barra.

Craig, con la cabeza ladeada, se cuestionó extrañado ¿qué era lo que había conseguido Tweek para que Bradley cambiara de parecer y los ayudara? Fue Bradley mismo quien le había asegurado a Craig que, si no fuera porque Tweek lo había hecho cambiar, lo hubieran tenido como un enemigo, y muy posiblemente duro de roer. El joven esquizofrénico servía cafés ayudándose de la máquina ajeno a la presencia de Craig tras el cristal amplio de la fachada. Sin prisas, sin alterarse, Tweek trabajaba sin movimientos bruscos o descompasados. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba bajo una tranquilidad poco usual. Craig deseó despedirse de él pero luego no lo creyó conveniente. Con otra mirada, Craig se despidió de Tweek sin que éste se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Tras salir de la avenida, tomó por calles casi vacías marchando sin prisas hacia el cementerio.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

Stan guió a Kenny, asiéndole por un brazo, hasta el coche de su padre. Primero abrió la puerta del copiloto para que se sentara dentro, cerró la puerta y luego fue por el otro lado para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Stan aún no había sacado el carnet de conducir, pero se las arreglaba bastante bien conduciendo. Un pueblo pequeño como aquel, sin la ley aplastando con la mirada, había un gran número de pueblerinos que conducían sin carnet. En el fondo, no era tan importante si sólo lo utilizaban para desplazarse a distancias cortas dentro del mismo pueblo. También aprovechaban la benevolencia y, tal vez, ignorancia del oficial Barbrady para hacer de la ley lo que les viniera en gana. Stan había tomado el coche de su padre para llevar a Kenny, a Karen y al novio de ésta al cementerio para celebrar el entierro. Sharon y Randy habían ido con los Broflovski en su coche para acompañar a Carol.

Stan no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar Kyle. En un momento antes de ir al entierro, había aprovechado para acercarse a la señora Broflovski para preguntarle.

—Pasé hace un momento por casa y lo pillé durmiendo la mona. ¡Cuando vuelva a casa no veas la bronca que se le va a venir encima! —le había dicho la mujer judía muy cabreada—. ¡En la cocina hallé dos vasos vacíos y una botella de whiskey vacía! ¿Tú estuviste con mi _bubbita_ bebiendo anoche?

Stan negó con la cabeza. Luego se molestó mucho al saber aquello. "_¿En qué coño estás pensando, Kyle? ¿Cómo se te ocurre beber cuando el padre de uno de tus amigos ha muerto? ¿Qué coño pensabas cuando te quedaste en casa para emborracharte y no estar con Kenny, como todos los demás? Que nosotros estemos mal, no significa que lo tengas que pagar con Kenny. ¡Es tan impropio de ti hacer esto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_

En cualquier caso, Kyle tampoco se había aparecido en el entierro. Y, aunque en el fondo Stan estuviera molesto por la actitud de éste, había algo en su forma de actuar que no cuadraba. De hecho, Kyle jamás bebía. ¿Por qué había actuado así?

Luego, para más espectación, había aparecido el hijo puta de Kevin McCormick para hacer daño a Kenny. Y, para colmo, Kenny no le decía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y que él no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

_"Recapitulemos",_ se dijo Stan para sí y comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Kenny no era normal. Eso estaba claro y Stan lo sabía. Recordó el aura azul que había sobresalido en torno al cuerpo de Kenny en la pasada tormenta. Recordó sus palabras, hablando sobre una tal _Madre_. Incluso, se había denominado a él mismo por otro nombre: _Kilémladas_. ¿Qué demonios significaría todo eso? Y, además, ¿qué se suponía que era Kenny? Luego estaba aquella extraña tormenta y la electricidad de la casa alterarse hasta hacer estallar las bombillas y saturar los fusibles. Por el retrovisor, entre las gotitas y el vaho de la niebla adherida a los cristales, percibió su cara reflejada en el retrovisor externo. El ojo morado que le había dedicado Cartman estaba sano y sin muestras de ningún golpe. De la noche a la mañana curado, como por arte de magia. ¿Por qué tenía la corazonada de que también tenía que ver con Kenny?

Y también estaba el hecho de que habían tenido sexo juntos. No habían hablado del tema a causa de toda la conjunción de hechos relacionados tras el fallecimiento de Stuart McCormick. Los dos no habían tenido la posibilidad de poder hablar acerca de ellos, de lo que sentían. Kenny no estaba por la labor de hablar sobre ello y Stan no se atrevía. Aún, Stan se asombraba de lo que había vivido junto a Kenny. Era como si... como si hubieran decidido los dos desviarse del camino que alguien, ajeno a ellos, había trazado para cada uno. Obstinados, habían trazado un pequeño sendero en el cual se habían perdido, besándose y teniéndose, como si fuera ésa la única manera de apartarlos de todos los problemas que los acechaban en sus vidas.

¿Acaso era sólo el deseo de apartarse del mundo lo que les había unido? No. En Kenny había notado algo más y puede que en él mismo también. Algo que a Stan lo comparaba con un sentimiento lejano, añejo, como si hubiera sacado de un desván polvoriento un objeto antiguo y lo desempolvara tras años sin ver la luz del sol. Algo así como transportar un trozo de su pasado al presente sin tener en cuenta nada de lo vivido hasta entonces. Sí, algo así. _Tal vez_.

Emitiendo un resoplido, descansó las manos sobre el volante, irguió el rostro y miró a Kenny, sentado a su lado. Recordó que tenía un paquete de pañuelos en el bolsillo y le extendió uno para que se limpiara el rostro. Kenny asintió y lo tomó. Se limpió lentamente y Stan esperaba hallar las heridas recibidas por Kevin; sin embargo, sólo había suciedad de barro y sangre. También humedad de la lluvia y, posiblemente, aunadas con lágrimas. Pero ni rastro de moratón o golpe. Ni un sólo rasguño halló en Kenny como evidencia. Stan no dijo nada, pero por dentro se removía de la inquietud.

"_Tengo que hablar con él. Pero, ¿por dónde debería empezar?_", se debatía interiormente Stanley. Hizo el intento y sus labios se movieron como buscando en el aire las palabras; sin embargo, no las halló. No salió ninguna palabra. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Kenny movió la cabeza levemente, como asintiendo.

—No hace falta que digas nada —dijo Kenny, de pronto. Las palabras salieron apuradas—. No es el momento.

—¿Y cuándo es el momento? —intervino sin poderlo evitar—. Kenny, por favor, yo sólo quiero ayudarte. No quiero verte así, joder. Quiero saber lo que está pasando contigo.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedo revelarte nada. Por favor, deja de inmiscuirte en toda esta mierda que ando yo metido. No quiero que nadie más sufra o esté en peligro por mi culpa.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en culparte de todo, Kenny? —Stan interrumpió dando un golpe seco de frustración en el volante—. ¿No te das cuenta que no tienes la culpa de nada?

Kenny retomó, como siempre, la concienzuda aptitud de quedarse en silencio. Stan tomó aire y seguridad en si mismo, se volteó hacia Kenny, lo tomó con ambas manos el rostro y le dijo, como si de repente pudiera entender un poco más el sentido del sendero por el que había andado con Kenny, lejos del camino, lejos de cualquier predominante destino:

—Kenny, yo te quiero.

_**********************жжжжжж**_

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO XX._

_¡Un capítulo menos xD! ¡Ya queda menos para el final! He de decir que ha sido un capítulo duro al tener tantas cosas que relatar en cuanto a pensamientos y sentimientos se refiere. El resultado no me ha disgustado, en cualquier caso, todo lo contrario. Me siento satisfecha de poder haberlo logrado en la manera que quería. Intentaré que las actualizaciones sean más ágiles, pero tened en cuenta que estoy en la universidad y , buf, me es muy duro compaginar más allá de los estudios en este momento._

_El que se pregunte por qué he escogido este título, que lo busque por youtube, vea el videoclip, escuche la canción y saque sus propias cuentas xD._

_Y, como siempre, que no se me olvida, muchííííísimas gracias por esos hermosos comentarios (¡os adoro un mundo, chicas^^!), seguimientos y favs. _

_Un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto :)_

_NOTA: Capítulo corregido el día 2 de mayo de 2014._


	22. CapXXI The Land of Enchantment

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By**_** Silenciosa**_

___Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. __(:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI. The Land of the Enchantment.**

_"Dada la índole del mundo, tenemos esperanzas en acontecimientos que, de producirse, sólo nos proporcionarían frustración y amargura; motivo por el cual los pesimistas se reclutan entre los ex esperanzados, puesto que para tener una visión negra del mundo hay que haber creído antes en él."_

Ernesto Sabato.

**************жжжжжж**

Al despertarse, Kyle se tomó su tiempo para recordar cómo había llegado hasta su cama. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su rostro se apreciaba cansado. A pesar de haber dormido como un tronco a lo largo de la noche, con un lado de la cara pegada a la almohada, había amanecido acompañado de un dolor de cabeza terrible. Con los ojos aún tentados a cerrarse, observó por la ventana cerrada a las nubes descargar con furia lluvia espesa que se precipitaba recta desde el cielo.

Nunca antes se había emborrachado, por lo que el efecto de la resaca se le hacía insoportable. Cualquier ruido, por muy leve que éste fuese, perforaba sus oídos sin ninguna indulgencia. Los recuerdos fueron llegando a trompicones a su memoria. No tardó mucho más en retroceder en el tiempo y devolver a la memoria lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_"Craig",_ fue lo primero que su pensamiento llamó en reacción.

Lo siguiente que discernió fue que Craig ya no dormía a su lado. El calor confortable de su cuerpo había desaparecido con su ausencia.

Kyle se estregó los ojos para volver en sí y luego escudriñar la habitación de cabo a rabo. Tampoco halló rastro de Craig. Se había ido y, por lo que parecía, desde hacía bastante rato.

El reloj de la mesilla de noche marcaba con sus manecillas las tres y poco más de la tarde. Perplejo, parpadeó y enfocó más la vista para verificar la hora; admitiendo finalmente que ésta era la primera vez que se levantaba tan tarde. Ahora entendía a Stan cuando no podía con su alma a causa de la resaca.

Salió de la cama despacio y se aproximó a la ventana. Desde que se había despertado había sentido especial curiosidad por el visual caótico que ofrecía la tormenta que parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Por la ventana, el día se presentaba en forma de mal augurio. Tétrico paisaje en semejanza nacido del ideario romántico representado por la vacuidad de lo sublime. Sólo las empastadas pinceladas de Turner o Friedrich podrían representar fielmente una escena semejante a esta vista, congelada e impertérrita, tras la fragilidad transparente de los cristales. Nubes acumuladas cruzaban invadiendo en su totalidad el cielo. Eran muy oscuras y compactas, de siluetas indefinidas, como sólidos bloques de hielo, que descargaban copiosa lluvia.

Una inquieta bandada de gorriones que había estado posada sobre los cables eléctricos, como notas en una pentagrama, volaba con presteza formando una _uve_ irregular que no cesaba de cambiar de posición como si se reescribiera las notas de una partitura, en busca de un lugar el en cual cobijarse de la lluvia. Desde lo alto de una farola apagada, un cuervo observaba atentamente a su alrededor y sacudía su plumaje de vez en cuando debido a la lluvia que lo mojaba. La humedad era palpable tal y como lo era la niebla. Ésta traspasaba muros, se adentraba en los cuerpos hasta alcanzar los huesos, calaba el aire y lo densificaba. El sol había quedado oculto. La oscuridad reinaba.

Volvió su mirada al interior de la habitación. Algo diferente en la colocación ordenada del mismo hizo que le llamara rápidamente la atención. Sobre la mesilla del escritorio había un hoja de _post-it_ suelta de color amarillo fosforito. Lo habían rasgado del cuadernillo y lo habían pegado en medio de la plana superficie de madera del escritorio.

Era una nota.

Una nota escrita por Craig.

Se aproximó dubitativo, la tomó y la leyó en silencio:

"_He creído que lo mejor era no despertarte y que descansaras. _

_No te angusties por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Hablaremos pronto,_

_Craig."_

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa y exhaló un suspiro adjunto a una agradable sonrisa que se anticipó inesperada. Dentro de Kyle había una certeza: en algún momento había empezado a sentirse atraído por Craig.

Y sabía que a Craig le ocurría lo mismo con él.

Había atracción entre ellos y eso era innegable. Tenían demasiadas afinidades, congeniaban en más aspectos de los que podría compartir él mismo con Stan y Craig con Kenny. Sus personalidades encajaban perfectamente como engranajes en la maquinaria de un reloj. Ellos habían experimentado en las últimas horas demasiadas sensaciones y desencuentros. En este punto, era inevitable plantearse los diversos _"si": Si_ ellos se hubieran conocido mejor antes podrían haberse fijado mejor el uno al otro; _si_ hubieran podido haber estado juntos en vez de enamorarse de la persona equivocada... etcétera. Condicionales como estos invadían la cabeza de Kyle dándole la certeza de que si Craig y él hubieran estado juntos desde un principio las cosas serían ahora diferentes. Muy diferentes. Por ello, no podía juzgar si era una desgracia o una suerte haberse dado cuenta de estas abortadas posibilidades justamente ahora.

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro. Recordó haber despertado durante la noche y ver a Craig dormir profundamente a su lado. A pesar de sus caprichosos arrebatos rebeldes por los cuales era conocido Craig como una persona temperamental, sus ojos oscuros eran incomparables: chispeantes y profundamente melancólicos aunque llenos de vida. Parecía que el mundo entero se reflejaba en ellos y, sin embargo, podían dar la impresión de que sólo tenían un brillo interior al que muy pocos lograban tener acceso y descifrar. La mirada de Craig Benjamin Tucker, aunque quisiera parecer impenetrable, nunca era opresiva. Kyle la concebía cálida. Le agradaba la forma tan pausada con que hablaba Craig, con concisión y claridad. Puede que la sinestesia que padecía había hecho que el joven concibiera las palabras individualmente como pequeñas melodías que había ido memorizando con el paso de los años. Ciertamente, Craig se servía de las palabras con sutileza como si penetrara las ideas mediante el color emitido de su sinestesia.

Kyle descubrió entonces que había conocido al verdadero Craig.

Pero esto no era lo único que había descubierto. Reconoció para sí que quería ir por su propio camino. Ya la idea de aferrarse a su pasado había comenzado a evaporarse. No quería mirar hacia atrás. Quería aventurarse, quería poner sus ojos al frente, quería mirar a la cara al futuro. Finalmente, se había cansado de dar rodeos absurdos en busca de felicidad. Había llegado la hora de aparcar miedos y asumir que tenía que rehacer su vida lejos de Stanley Marsh.

_"A partir de ahora viviré en el presente y dejaré de estancarme en el pasado_", pensó Kyle con los ojos cerrados. Todavía desconocía cómo se había originado ante él aquel _presente que estaba siendo forjado_ y bajo qué principios funcionaría. Pero no importaba. No había que tener miedo.

Independientemente de lo que el mundo aguardase para él, sobreviviría y encontraría el camino.

_Su propio_ _camino_.

Permaneció por un buen espacio de tiempo con los ojos cerrados hasta que le sobrevino el amenazante rugir de un trueno caer próximo, hacer vibrar los cristales y sobresaltarlo de un susto. Contempló de nuevo, con extrañeza, el paisaje del pueblo tras la ventana y sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su columna. El matiz de rareza impregnado en el aire auguraba malos presagios.

Se dio una ducha con la que poder disminuir el efecto de la resaca y aclarar sus nuevos aunque si bien alentadores pensamientos. El agua caliente lo alivió. Se lavó los dientes y eliminó el sabor áspero del alcohol que había quedado impregnado dentro de la boca. Regresó a su dormitorio y se vistió. Se enfundó calzoncillos y pantalones vaqueros; se puso una camisa y un jersey verde oscuro de cuello redondo después. Luego se calzó unas zapatillas y se dirigió escaleras abajo rumbo a la cocina. Mientras se tomaba un café soluble con algo de azúcar, fue hasta el salón, encendió la televisión y se acomodó en el sofá aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Sus padres estarían en el entierro del difunto Stuart y su hermano menor, Ike, se había quedado a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo para así mantenerlo apartado de situaciones tan desoladoras como lo era la muerte de un ser humano.

Puso atención a la pantalla un poco desconcertado. Prácticamente en todos los canales estaban retransmitiendo lo mismo: los preparativos de una conferencia que iba a ser llevada a cabo por el Presidente en directo desde Casa Blanca.

¿Qué era aquello tan importante que había pasado como para tener que ser comunicado a nivel nacional por el Presidente?

Siempre que ocurrían acontecimientos de suma importancia, como la llegada del Apolo XIII a suelo lunar, y de gravedad, como los atentados terroristas, se llevaba a cabo una conferencia retransmitida por televisión a cargo del Jefe de Estado. Tomó otro trago de café sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla temiéndose lo peor. ¿Hubo otro atentado terrorista? Tras breves minutos, el Despacho Oval comenzó a ser alumbrado por los intermitentes haces de flash de las cámaras una vez que el Presidente, Barack Obama, hubo tomado asiento tras el hermoso _Escritorio Resolute_ de madera victoriana tallada hacía más de ciento treinta años. Entre los interespacios de las tres estilizadas ventanas que iluminaban el interior se encontraban izadas dos banderas: la de Estados Unidos y la presidencial.

Los flashes cesaron y el silencio se hizo sepulcral. El Presidente mantuvo una mirada expresiva y resuelta hacia la lente de la cámara, muy erguido, ante los enormes ventanales que daban al jardín del Ala Oeste. Tras la cámara que filmaba, un pequeño y selecto grupo de profesionales de prensa estaban concentrados en desempeñar su trabajo.

—Buenas tardes. Me acompaña Valerie Jarret y David Plouffe, Consejeros Superiores del Gobierno de Estados Unidos, y el Secretario de Defensa, Leon Panetta —la cámara los enfocó uno por uno sentados a un lado de la habitación sacada fuera de campo y de nuevo se retomó la imagen del Presidente utilizando un plano medio—. Todos a estas alturas estamos al tanto de la señal extrasolar recogida por el centro radioastronómico de Arecibo. Como todo descubrimiento, éste está siendo revisado, examinado y contrastado por el Comité Científico del Gobierno. Yo no soy científico; mi dedicación se basa en la administración y dirección del Estado pero, sin embargo, sé que este descubrimiento, una vez confirmado, será uno de los grandes hallazgos de la Historia y de la Ciencia. Si bien promete responder a antiguas preguntas también nos está planteando otras aún más fundamentales. Por esta misma consideración, hemos creído necesario no mostrar el mensaje públicamente hasta que las evidencias demuestren o desestiman su veracidad. Toda precaución es poca. Desde luego, pondremos nuestro máximo empeño para publicarlo lo antes posible. En esta empresa ha sido conveniente que colaborara la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad y la ONU. También he solicitado la presencia del director de Inteligencia Central para que prepare un análisis exhaustivo sobre las posibles implicaciones que, en el marco de la seguridad nacional, podría acarrear esto. Según nos han llegado datos de otros países, el mensaje sigue retransmitiéndose bajo el mismo canal de banda. Hemos sabido que otros radiotelescopios han estado cartografiando el cielo próximos a la zona de procedencia del mensaje y han sido capaces de alcanzar la señal que transmite mensaje. La ONU ha aceptado también no suministrar información al público hasta que no sea del todo revisada y verificada como una señal verdaderamente extraterrestre, que se trate de una broma de muy mal gusto o de un simple fallo técnico. Se hará todo lo posible por descifrar el mensaje así como su origen, que puede ser tan esencial para el futuro de la Humanidad. ¿Alguna pregunta...?

De entre los periodistas seleccionados uno de ellos alzó la mano primero.

—Ha llegado a nuestra redacción la noticia de que han sido retirados los miembros científicos que trabajaban en el Radiotelescopio de Arecibo para ser sustituidos por los pertenecientes al Comité Científico, con miembros pertenecientes al Gobierno y a la ONU, eso es cierto?

El presidente asintió:

—Sí, es cierto. Tanto la ONU como nuestra dirección gubernamental han tomado las medidas necesarias y se ha puesto el mensaje captado en manos de un personal competente, más experimentado y preciso para un caso como éste. Lo que estamos evitando es que el mensaje llegue a manos equivocadas que la modifiquen severamente.

El mismo periodista intercedió de nuevo:

—Muy bien, muchas gracias Señor Presidente. Me gustaría dirigir mi siguiente pregunta al Secretario de Defensa. A raíz de este suceso se ha conocido el suicidio de varios de estos científicos pertenecientes al círculo que trabajaba en Arecibo para la organización SETI y la NSF, _National Science Foundation_, que hubieron sido sustituidos por los del Comité Científico del Gobierno y miembros de la ONU. Killian Bennett, uno de los científicos más jóvenes que también fue retirado del complejo, se suicidó de un tiro de pistola en plena calle nada más aterrizar en Denver que es donde residía con su familia. Ha habido filmaciones hechas por teléfonos móviles de lo ocurrido por la gente que presenció este trágico suceso. También ha ocurrido lo mismo con otros miembros que se han suicidado nada más bajarse de los aeropuertos dentro del país y han sido grabados por los transeúntes. ¿Se ha sabido algo al respecto? ¿Han sido suicidios producidos por el elevado nivel de estrés que sufrieron las víctimas ante la magnitud del descubrimiento o es que encierra, acaso, otros motivos?

El Secretario de Defensa carraspeó primero con la garganta y seguidamente tomó la palabra.

—Es algo que actualmente sigue desconcertándonos. El suicidio de estos científicos nos ha producido un terrible sentimiento de expectación y tristeza. Se están investigando las causas de sus muertes que, para nuestros ojos, nos siguen pareciendo incomprensibles y fuera de cualquier contexto racional. El mensaje que compone la señal, como ha dicho nuestro Presidente, aún no se ha podido decodificar, por lo que no puede ser la causa el contenido del mismo si aún no se sabe cuál es y de qué se trata. Está claro que ésa no ha sido la causa. Ahora si me preguntas por qué motivo lo hicieron, francamente no lo sé. Es algo que me estremece y me desconcierta. No descarto que pudieron haber sido llevados a ese extremo por alguna organización secreta que atenta contra la seguridad del país. Se harán las pruebas necesarias para resolver los casos. Desde aquí, en señal de respeto y memoria de los fallecidos, queremos comunicar que a partir de hoy habrán tres días de luto oficial en todo el país.

En ese mismo instante, el teléfono de la casa de los Broflovski comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, aniquilando la concentración que tenía Kyle en la televisión. Estiró el brazo y alcanzó el auricular para descolgarlo y se lo puso pegado a una oreja.

—Casa de los Broflovsky, dígame.

—¿Se puede saber dónde cojones has estado metido? ¿Por qué no has ido al entierro del padre de _Kinneh_?—oyó una voz molesta por la otra línea que enseguida supo reconocer.

—Ése es mi problema, Cartman.

—¡Se supone que eres tú el lumbreras que da lecciones de mierda sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal y no yo, joder!

Kyle tragó saliva costosamente y suspiró. —Ahora mismo no me apetece ni quiero hablar con nadie, de verdad.

Hubo un silencio lo suficientemente premeditado tras la línea como para que Kyle se cerciorara de ello.

—Oye, Cartman, ya hablaremos. Y, por favor, no vengas que ya nos conocemos. En cuanto esté más calmado, te llamaré.

—¡Mierda, espera! ¡Kyle...!

Y, antes de que Eric pudiera intervenir y quejarse, su mejor amigo ya había colgado y dejaba reposar nuevamente el auricular en el cuerpo del teléfono.

La línea fue cortada y, al otro lado, Eric Cartman maldijo furioso entre dientes.

******__****__****жжжжжж**

Eran las tres y media de la tarde en la casa de la familia McCormick. Los últimos vecinos se marchaban a sus casas después de despedirse de Carol y su hija. Karenina se despidió primero de su novio y, finalmente de la señora Glenn, quien había insistido en quedarse y no dejarlas a las dos solas hasta que no regresara Kenny del cementerio.

—De verdad que no es molestia, querida —le volvió a insistir Amanda Glenn—. No me importaría haceros compañía a tu madre y a ti.

Karen renegó lánguida con la cabeza desde el umbral de la puerta. —No se preocupe, señora Glenn. El hijo de los Marsh traerá a Kenny del cementerio y no creo que tarden mucho más en que aparezcan por aquí. Puede irse tranquila, se lo aseguro. Lo que necesita mi madre ahora mismo es descansar y yo... —exhaló un suspiro—. Bueno, creo que yo también lo necesito. Necesito estar sola y descansar. Aún me está costando un mundo asumir lo ocurrido.

La mujer, no muy convencida, terminó accediendo:

—Está bien. Pero si necesitáis algo no dudéis en llamarme por teléfono. Vendré lo más pronto posible.

Anna Karenina asintió. Se sintió agradecida por el apoyo que le brindaba la madrina de Kenny. De improviso, antes de alejarse, Amanda Glenn se volvió hacia ella.

—Por cierto... Creo que deberías saber que he llamado a tu hermano Kevin para darle a conocer lo ocurrido. Llegué a pensar que recapacitaría y vendría para hacerse cargo de vosotros y...

—¿Qué? —preguntó de sopetón, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Cómo es que ha llamado a Kevin? ¿Usted ha estado teniendo contacto con él en todo este tiempo?

—Verás. Tu hermano antes de irse de South Park me dejó un número de teléfono para que estuviera en contacto con él en caso de urgencia. Él no quiso que vosotros lo supierais... No sé por qué.

—Pero él no ha aparecido —arguyó Karen, frustrada—. Eso sigue demostrando que es un gilipollas al que no le importa su familia. ¿Sabe, señora Glenn? Creo que mejor ha sido así; que no se haya aparecido por aquí. Lo hubiera echado a patadas.

Después de despedirse de Amanda Glenn, Karen cerró la puerta y tomó aire hondamente para mantener la compostura. Pensar que su hermano Kevin sabía de la muerte de su padre y ni siquiera había dado señales de vida hacía crispar sus nervios. Sentenció que no se lo diría a su madre. Era mejor así. Después de todo, Kevin se marchó de casa porque odiaba a Kenny y todo lo que el joven representaba: sus muertes, sus respectivos renacimientos a partir de Carol, el pacto de silencio que les había inquirido Bradley Biggle... Todo ello había dado por consiguiente la marcha de Kevin de South Park. Y Karen quería a Kenny. Hermano suyo o no, viniera de donde viniera, fuera como fuese, lo quería como un hermano y así sería siempre. Kenny había demostrado que quería a su familia; sin embargo, Kevin no.

Subió a paso lento los escalones y se asomó a la entrada de la habitación de sus padres. Su madre dormía profundamente sobre la cama. El interior, teñido de penumbra fría debido a la oscura tormenta que amenazaba la tarde, había una gorra roja, la gorra de su padre, sobre una vieja cómoda. Uno de los pocos vestigios que había dejado la existencia de su padre muerto. Junto a la cómoda había un espejo por una esquina agrietado en el que se veía ella desde lejos reflejada.

Se sentó en un taburete cercano a la cama. Se colocó las manos sobre las rodillas y observó a su madre dormir en silencio. Pensó en Kenny y en lo que tardaba en regresar. Podría estar preocupada por él, pero no lo estaba. Stan estaba con él así que no tenía por qué alarmarse. Luego pasó por su cabeza la causa por la cual Craig, el chico que Kenny le había dicho a ella con el que estaba quedándose en todo este tiempo y con el que tenía una relación seria, no estaba con él, sino que, en su lugar, estaba Stanley.

Sus ojos siguieron vigilando atentamente el dormir profundo de su madre.

De pronto, escuchó un fuerte trueno retumbar con fuerza.

Karen dio un respingo del susto. El rugir de los truenos siempre le habían dado miedo. Con la mente agitada, un pensamiento afluyó en silencio hacia ella. Entrelazó las manos e, inconscientemente rezó una oración. Cuando era niña, su hermano Kenny la enseñó una forma para aliviar ese pánico por las tormentas. Unir sus manos, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y rezar una oración especial. Y así había hecho:

"_Guía de los hombres, envíanos por caminos de esperanza, con signos y palabras encendidas, acércate, hazte próxima. Ofrece a todos la ternura de tu amor y la riqueza de tu sabiduría._

_ Venga a nosotros tu Reino y tuya sea la voluntad, en la tierra y en el cielo. Perdona nuestros pecados y bendice nuestro humilde caminar. Amén._"

Ella nunca comprendió muy bien aquellas palabras que le había enseñado Kenny, pero no le importó ya que, en efecto, el hecho de rezar la calmaba y su miedo se aplacaba.

Kenny era especial. Karen lo sabía desde que tenía consciencia propia. Tal vez porque Kenny conectaba con ese _Reino_ que estaba por venir o de ese ser cuya voluntad lo rige todo, tanto la tierra como los cielos. Por eso Karen rezaba, pensando que _"alguien"_ o _"algo", _más bien, proveniente de allá arriba, en lo alto, prestaba atención a su súplica y la protegía desde los cielos.

"_Venga a nosotros tu Reino_."

Cada vez que escuchaba esa expresión, se preguntaba "¿q_ué clase de reino será ése?" ¿Tendrá las mismas carencias que las de este mundo corrompido por la mano del ser humano?" _Seguro que no. Y si no había maldad y egoísmo, lógicamente sería un lugar en donde no existieran las personas.

Por lo tanto, sería mejor que ese _Reino_ viniera a visitarla cuanto antes.

Unos firmes golpes tocaron la puerta de su hogar, tomándola desprevenida. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a la entrada pensando con toda claridad que quien tocaba era Kenny. Abrió la puerta y quedó enmudecida ante la presencia inesperada de una hermosa desconocida de aproximadamente treinta años que, por un extraño presentimiento, creía haberla visto antes en alguna parte. Pero, francamente, no alcanzaba acordarse.

Karen se quedó allí plantada durante un rato, desconcertada y sin habla. Poseía los mismos ojos de azul profundo que los de Kenny y Bradley. Su cabello, que en vez de ser de un rubio inmaculado, era tan negro como la boca de una cueva y, tan largo, que caía en cascada hasta más abajo de la cintura. Llevaba una cazadora de tela azul marino, muy ligera, a pesar del frío del exterior, y unos vaqueros holgados del mismo color. Usaba una bufanda que era demasiado larga y ocultaba parcialmente la parte baja de su rostro. Las mangas de la cazadora le quedaban largas, por lo que sus manos quedaban ocultas.

La mujer atravesó el umbral, como decidida a hacer algo, acercándose a ella hasta ponerse a su altura. Luego, sin avisar, desveló sus manos que estaban enguantadas. Se quitó los guantes de algodón que llevaba, negros, y la agarró las manos sin titubear; descendiendo la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a la cara ya que la mujer era unos quince centímetros más alta que ella.

Karen, de pronto, sintió una fuerte presión energética proveniente de las manos de la mujer ir hacia las suyas. Dicho empuje de energía era tan fuerte que hizo que su cuerpo se aflojara hasta sentir que se iba a desplomar al suelo en cualquier momento. No obstante, su cuerpo no respondía. Permaneció estático, en pie, como si no fuese ella quien lo dirigía. Ajenos a su voluntad, los ojos de Karen se cerraron y de improviso todos los sonidos de su alrededor cesaron. La lluvia y los truenos callaron de pronto. El silencio más agudo se hizo en derredor. Era como si alguien se hubiera acercado por detrás de ella y, sigilosamente, le hubiera tapado los ojos y puesto unos tapones en los oídos.

_"Abre los ojos, muchacha_", escuchó decir, posiblemente, a la mujer.

Ella hizo caso y los abrió.

Por asombroso que pareciera, ella no estaba en casa. Aun siendo sus manos tomadas, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Todo lo que veían sus ojos era una amplia extensión de árida tierra que se extendía por todas partes. Por allí no discurría apenas brisa: el aire era tan seco que le hacía arder la piel. No estaba acostumbrada a un clima así frente al húmedo frío de South Park. Si pudiera soltar sus manos y extenderlas hubiera cogido un puñado de aquella arenosa tierra rojiza para cerciorarse, en definitiva, que todo lo que observaba era real. Incluso, el olor a calor perforando la tierra era perceptible a través de sus fosas nasales.

Aquella zona desértica no carecía de vida. Pequeños arbustos de la salvia se expandían aleatoriamente por toda la explanada. Bajo la agrietada superficie se hallaban los túneles de los roedores: ratones canguro, conejos y musarañas. Se apreciaba el canto regular de los grillos, también el de los saltamontes. Cactus, euforbias...

_"Dios mío, ¿dónde estoy?",_ realmente todo parecía tan real a los ojos de Karen que era incapaz de hacer ni de decir nada.

Había un vivo cartel de color amarillo enmarcado por postes de madera, situado a unos metros más allá, tras la mujer que seguía observándola fijamente. Leyó dicho cartel:

Welcome

—to—

NEW MEXICO

_The Land of Enchantment_

"_Debes marcharte con tu madre de South Park ahora mismo, Karen_", escuchó nuevamente la voz de la mujer, la cual no había movido los labios para hablar en ningún momento. Más bien parecía hablarle a través de la mente.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_", intentó preguntar usando la mente. Tal y como lo había hecho la mujer con ella. Su voz sonó distante y amortiguada, pero, sin duda, era su voz.

_"Tu hermano Kevin ha regresado a South Park. Quiere vengar la muerte de vuestro padre entregando a Kenny a las autoridades norteamericanas. Vosotras corréis un grave peligro si os quedáis por más tiempo aquí, sobre todo tu madre. No puedes permitir que las autoridades descubran el secreto de Kenny y el de tu madre. Tenéis que iros lejos de aquí y cuanto antes_", le respondió.

"_¿Y qué será de Kenny? ¡No voy a permitir que lo atrapen! ¡No pienso irme de aquí y dejarlo solo! ¡Sé muy bien que Kevin es capaz de todo por hacer daño a Kenny! Desde siempre ha echado la culpa a Kenny de los problemas en mi familia._"

"_No te preocupes por Kenny. Habrá alguien que sacará a Kenny de aquí antes de que lo atrapen._"

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?_", preguntó más confusa que antes.

No hubo respuesta. Tal vez la respuesta sería demasiado compleja para que Karen la entendiese.

"_Debes traer a Carol contigo a New Mexico_", intervino la mujer apurando las palabras. "_Justamente a este lugar que ves ahora. Mañana estarás aquí y te reencontrarás conmigo._"

Karen recordó visualmente el lugar y reflexionó sobre lo que le acababan de decir.

"_Lo haré. Traeré a mi madre hasta aquí._"

La mujer la correspondió sonriendo afablemente. Había bondad en esos ojos siderales tan semejantes a los de su querido hermano. Con ello, la imagen árida de las tierras de New México comenzó a emborronarse. La frontera entre la realidad y lo ficticio se desdibujaban. Karen se esforzaba por discernir los límites pero la visión se bifurcaba y los sesos reblandecidos de su cerebro se zarandeaban. Volvió a sentir una pérdida notable de fuerza en sus miembros y las náuseas la obligaron a apretar los ojos con fuerza. El magnético tacto de las manos de la mujer desapareció. Abrió los ojos. Volvía a estar en casa y sin rastro alguno de la bella desconocida. La tormenta se hizo de nuevo latente en sus oídos.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió completamente en sí. Marchó aprisa subiendo las escaleras con la intención de despertar a su madre para poder marchar hacia el sur lo antes posible. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del nerviosismo, pero interiormente se sentía fuerte. Independientemente de lo que aguardase el futuro, no tenía miedo.

"_Haré caso a esa mujer y llevaré a mamá a New México_", se dijo con absoluta determinación y sin tener ningún tipo de duda.

******__****__****жжжжжж**

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO XXI._

_¡Buenas! Después de un amplísimo paréntesis sin actualizar, hoy he podido, finalmente, publicar un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada, lamento muchísimo no haber podido pasarme por aquí durante tanto tiempo. He estado bastante ocupada con los estudios y, por si esto no fuera poco, he estado bastante jodida por temas de mi columna en la que tienen que ver neurólogos, traumatólgos y fisioterapeutas. Aún estaré de visitas médicas así que no sé por cuánto tiempo me llevará como para sentirme relajada y reponer mis ánimos en la escritura. Además, en septiembre me mudaré con mi chico a Barcelona y estoy que no paro. Prometo buscar tiempo para seguir actualizando. ¡No pienso dejar la historia a medias!_

_¡Ah! ¡Mi chico que ha regalado una cobaya peruviana! *Craig feelings mode ON xD* La hemos llamado Rayita... obviamente xD. ¿Y qué esperabais, eh? Ya lleva un mesito con nosotros y ahora entiendo PERFECTAMENTE a Craig. ¡Qué ricura de animalico, Dios! Nos ha robado el corazón a mi novio y a mí :3 ._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Recibiré gustosa mensajes y reviews para saber vuestras opiniones.¡Ah y otra cosa! En estos meses he estado revisando y modificando capítulos anteriores. He quitado y añadido muchas cosas. Seguiré mi labor de actualizar capítulos anteriores para que compaginen mejor con los capítulos nuevos de esta historia._

_Alguien me preguntó si escucho a Sigur Rós y, sí, respuesta afirmativa :P. Es una de mis bandas preferidas. Su música me ha inspirado muchísimo a la hora de escribir esta historia y muchas otras que por aquí no publico._

_Un cordial abrazo a todos y gracias por seguir aquí después de tanto tiempo C:_

**_NOTA._** Capítulo revisado el día 5 de Mayo de 2014.


	23. Cap XXII Noûs

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**B****y**_** Silenciosa**_

**· ᘛoᘚ ·**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más. C:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXII. Noûs.**

_"El Noûs [la mente del Universo] ordenó todas cuantas cosas iban a ser, todas cuantas fueron y ahora no son, todas cuantas ahora son y cuantas serán, incluso esta rotación en que ahora giran las estrellas, el sol y la luna, el aire y el éter que están siendo separados. El Noûs hizo separarlo todo. Lo denso se separa de lo volátil, lo cálido de lo frío, lo brillante de lo tenebroso y lo seco de lo húmedo."_

Anaxágoras de Clazomene. _Teoría del Noûs._

_**·**_

_"Como un sueño,_

_todo lo que disfruto_

_se convertirá en un recuerdo;_

_el pasado no se vuelve a visitar."_

Cita de Shãntideva, maestro budista (657 a.e. - 763 a.e.).

**__********__****__****жжжжжж**

—Kenny, yo te quiero.

Tras escuchar la declaración de Stanley, el corazón de Kenny se oprimió hasta adquirir el tamaño del puño de un niño. Quedó encogido por un espacio tan marcado de tiempo que dio la sensación de que nunca más volvería a latir. Inesperado, se hinchó de nuevo, retomando su tamaño original, y prosiguió su actividad con un ruido seco; bombeó sangre por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad endiablada. Fluyeron los segundos con exasperada lentitud... Sin indulgencia. Se sentía incapaz de reunir coraje suficiente para decir algo al respecto. Estaba desconcertado y confuso. Al pensar en esas últimas palabras, su cuerpo se tensaba, quedaba rígido. Jamás se le habría ocurrido imaginar que alguna vez llegaría a escuchar tal declaración en boca de Stanley Marsh.

Incapaz de reaccionar, a duras penas, bajó la mirada y Stan actuó enseguida aferrando un poco más su rostro entre las manos para que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos y esperar una respuesta; sin embargo, Kenny había perdido buena parte de su voluntad. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de Stuart. Estaba demacrado y profundamente dolorido por dentro.

Ambos tenían las ropas húmedas —debido a la lluvia— y embarradas. No hizo nada por levantar la mirada y reunirla con la de Stanley. Simplemente se limitó a elevar ambas manos y estrecharlas torpemente con las de este, las cuales seguían sujetándole del rostro. Kenny las apretó con fuerza como para no dejarlo marchar lejos, en un intento silencioso que pedía que no se fuera, que se quedara junto a él unos minutos más. El tacto agradable y acogedor de Stan hizo que volaran sus pensamientos y retrocedieran. En los casi catorce años que se conocían, Kenny jamás había olvidado el efecto que producía el tacto de Stan cuando lo tocaba. Puede que no sintiera esa sensación extraña, tan eléctrica, en la conexión del tacto con Craig, pero el efecto de Stan traía consigo recuerdos y una grata sensación de nostalgia que daban de beber a sus sedientos anhelos. Habían pasado los años pero seguía perdurando la reacción de estos anhelos: su piel se ponía de gallina y su respiración comenzaba a aletear como si fuera impulsado por quebradas alas invisibles. En un instante, esos catorce largos años regresaron y se fundieron en el interior de Kenny con el presente, entremezclándose, formando un remolino de sensaciones. Todo en su conjunto contribuyó a hacerle perder el aplomo. Todas las escenas de la vida que habían compartido juntos, todas las significativas palabras que se dijeron, todo lo que les unía y los valores que los habían guiado se entrelazaron y crearon un su interior un núcleo que giraba como propulsado por el torno de un alfarero.

Cuánto lo quiso; cuánto lo necesitó. Así, de esta forma. A su lado. Sin que nadie le arrebatara el lugar que le correspondía en la vida de Stanley Marsh.

Sin embargo, el amor que por fin le era correspondido había llegado demasiado tarde a su vida. A partir de ahora, debía armar su voluntad, elevar ancla y dejar que un rumbo tejido por manos desconocidas lo dirigiera. Esa era una verdad con la que tendría que comenzar a convivir, mientras que su propia porción de ira, miedo y culpa seguían enredándose en un inquebrantable nudo. El pensamiento fue doloroso: pena y angustia se derramaron en él. Este pensamiento era demasiado agudo como para tenerlo en cuenta, porque inadvertidamente o no, se sentía responsable de la muerte de Stuart. El dolor de esa comprensión lo golpeaba igual que una sensación física la cual desgarraba sus entrañas. De pronto, sintió los fuertes brazos de Stan alrededor de su cuerpo. Kenny aceptó el abrazo y lloró en silencio, sin aspavientos ni sollozos. Su respiración fue forzada a permanecer estable. Únicamente sus lágrimas demostraban su dolor. La lluvia siguió cayendo con dureza desde el cielo encapotado de nubes.

Stan no dijo nada, sino que comenzó a mecerlo suavemente, con las manos sobre su espalda, calmándolo hasta que dejó de temblar, permitiendo así que la tensión saliera de él lentamente. Kenny pensó que debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no lo hizo, y mucho menos si se sentía tan aliviado y protegido, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del hombro de su querido amigo.

Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse e inclinó la cabeza para encontrar la hermosa mirada de Stan contra la suya.

—Maldita sea. Dime algo, Kenny, por favor —le pidió este en un amago de evidente frustración.

En afilado contrapunto, el silencio los envolvió con sus tupidos velos y los segundos, latidos del Tiempo, parecían haberse detenido. Stanley esperó pacientemente a que se repusiera, manteniéndose callado, esperando a que por fin se decidiera a hablar.

—Es demasiado tarde —farfulló, fría e inesperadamente.

Ante su respuesta, Stan parpadeó confuso y preguntó:

—¿Es demasiado tarde para qué?; ¿para decirte que te quiero?

Intentó ladear la cabeza y apartarse pero el otro se lo impidió. Stanley lo tomó por el rostro nuevamente, hizo que lo mirase a la cara e intervino de nuevo con más ansiedad e insistencia que antes:

—¿Por qué, Kenny? ¿Por qué es demasiado tarde?

Kenny dejó escapar el aliento reprimido. La fría determinación que había estado manteniendo con dificultad dio paso a la frustración. La realidad siempre tuvo un matiz devastador en sus caprichosas formas. Había tantas realidades como seres vivos y la suya parecía ser la más extraviada de todas. ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo poco que sabía de sí mismo y de esos que se parecían a él y que Bradley los llamaba _hermanos_? ¿Cómo explicarle quién era _Madre_ si ni siquiera lo sabía? ¿Y cómo decirle que renacía a partir de Carol McCormick? Kenny seguía teniendo severas incógnitas de quién era. ¿Cómo poder explicar una respuesta que ha sido ni escuetamente formulada?

—Aléjate de todo esto. —Kenny lo miró firme a los ojos y apretando aun más el nudo en su garganta. Su tono de voz sonó con deletérea sinceridad y dureza—. Y de mí, Stan. Sobre todo de _mí_.

Stan se inclinó hacia delante, hacia su rostro.

—Kenny, presiento que me mantendrás al margen de lo que está ocurriendo, ¿cierto?

Él asintió por su parte e intervino:

—En este mundo existen límites que no podemos o no debemos traspasar. ¿Entiendes de lo que te hablo?, ¿verdad?

Stan entornó los ojos y pareció recordar lo ocurrido con Kenny hacía dos noches atrás, por lo que le dio a entender qué sí había comprendido.

—Si siguieras implicando, más de lo que de por sí sabes, tu vida correría peligro. No me lo perdonaría si te ocurriera algo por mi culpa, Stan. Te juro que no me lo perdonaría en la vida. —Kenny tomó una breve pausa. Masculló—: Quiero que entiendas que yo soy solo un error; mi vida ha sido el resultado de una equivocación muy grande... Nada más.

—No digas eso. Tú no eres ningún error. Seas quien seas, para mí no lo eres.

—¡No, joder! —instó obstinadamente, temblando de frustración—. ¡Tienes que hacerme caso! ¡Soy un puto error y lo mejor es que te alejes de mí!

Kenny contuvo por unos instantes el aliento y mordisqueó levemente sus labios excoriados, ya enrojecidos. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos: aquellos iris cristalinos pertenecientes parecían dos lunas llenas coloreadas a acuarela. Era difícil olvidar lo llamativos y hermosos que eran. Stan poseía el tipo de miradas que llenan por completo una instantánea fotográfica. Suspiró, dejando de morderse los labios. Le hubiera gustado poder sincerarse. También le hubiera gustado no haber sido tan brusco, pero Kenny no lograba explicarse mejor. Inesperado, Stan se le aproximó con suma decisión al rostro:

—Piensa lo que quieras, ¿me has oído? ¡No voy a dejarte solo!

Kenny quedó paralizado al instante. Un recuerdo vano de algún sueño remoto hizo que aquellas palabras lo hicieran paralizar. Stanley Marsh sonrío amargamente y le susurró tan cerca como para cerciorar cercano su cálido aliento:

—¿Sabes algo, Kenny? Cuando te quité la capucha y te vi la cara por vez primera en la clase de parvulario se me pasaron dos cosas por la cabeza. La primera, que no eras de este mundo. Fue tan chocante mirarte. Pensé que eras un ángel... O algo así como un _extratioristre_.

Los dos sonrieron en un leve aunque melancólico carcajeo producido ante tal recuerdo. Así decía de pequeño aquella palabra y Stan la recordaba como si fuera ayer. Eso hizo agitar e iluminar durante segundo su abatido corazón. A pesar de que ese recuerdo de infancia fuese tan lejano como estrellas en el firmamento, Stan lo recordaba nítido. Sí, lo recordaba. No se había olvidado de la primera vez que se vieron en aquella aula llena de niños llorones y asustados ante su primer día de clase. El mejor día para ambos.

—¿Y lo segundo? —tentó en susurrar la pregunta.

—Lo segundo fue más certero —aclaró—. Quería que, de algún modo, estuvieras en mi vida. Aún recuerdo lo apagado y huidizo que eras de pequeño y mi fuerte deseo de querer ayudarte. Quería que rieras y que recordaras la persona fuerte y optimista que en el fondo eres. Incluso ahora, Kenny, cuando te encierras en ti mismo, como si estuvieras perdido o desorientado en este mundo, y dejas de sonreír, me recuerdas tanto a mi primo Craig... Presiento que Craig no cambiará nunca, pero sé que tú no eres así. Y no tienes por qué serlo.

_"También __Craig se ha visto forzado a ser como es",_ pensó en acto seguido la mente de Kenny mientras que una ola de tristeza lo iba hundiendo de nuevo, muy lentamente.

Stan apoyó la frente contra la suya y prosiguió:

—El caso es que siento que no tienes por qué cargar sobre tus hombros todos tus problemas. Ahora sé que has llevado buena parte de tu vida sufriendo y arrastrando terribles secretos en los que se ha visto involucrada tu familia. —Stanley elaboró una pausa—. No sé hasta qué punto alcanzarán esos secretos ni el daño que te están haciendo pero, si me dejaras..., si tú me dejaras yo podría ayudarte a cargar con ellos. Déjame ayudarte, Kenny. Quiero y necesito hacerlo. Has estado en mi vida siempre, me has ayudado cuando realmente lo he necesitado y yo, en cambio, siento que no he estado lo suficiente cuando lo necesitabas. Quiero remediar ese error, quiero estar a tu lado y estar ahí para ti. Por favor...

Los suaves pulgares de Stan le acariciaron las esquinas de sus comisuras y, un instante, después sintió el calor de sus labios, suaves, haciendo presión contra los suyos. Kenny se dejó llevar por el beso sabiendo con pesar que esa sería la última vez que lo vería. Al menos, en esta vida; en este maldito y cruel mundo. Aquel beso produjo que sus sentidos se agudizaran por plazo de un instante: percibió cada cosa amplificada, desde las gotas de lluvia chocando violentas contra el suelo hasta los conjuntos atómicos cargados de energía haciendo fricción entre las nubes, desde el calor _humano_ del cuerpo de Stan frente a la electricidad magnética que absorbía de la tormenta, de manera invisible, su propio y extraño cuerpo _inhumano._

Un último aunque ansiado beso.

Mientras sus labios se separaban lentamente, Kenny llevó sus manos a los hombros de su querido amigo y los aferró ejerciendo una leve presión. En reacción, la energía invisible de Stan fue poco a poco abandonando su cuerpo y entrando en el suyo. Observó cómo Stanley, quien dio por finalizado el beso, lo miraba perplejo e incapaz de reaccionar, iba perdiendo vitalidad hasta sentirse debilitado.

—Tengo que hacer esto por tu bien —susurró Kenny después de soltar sus manos y abrazarlo. A pesar de que Stan estaba débil, sabía que seguía escuchándole—. Te sentirás débil y te desmayarás. Pero no te preocupes, en un rato volverás en sí. No voy a dejar que vengas conmigo y pongas en juego tu vida. Yo..., yo...

Después de unos segundos, balbuceó Kenny, sin desconectar el tacto que lo unía a él:

—_Te quería, te quiero._ —Tomó una breve pausa. La verdad nacía y no había marcha atrás—. No sabes, ni sabrás nunca con qué magnitud has llegado a ser importante para mí. Ahora... todo ha acabado para mí. No espero que me comprendas, pero sé que entenderás que es lo mejor.

Stanley intentó pronunciar alguna palabra, pero sus fuerzas se lo impedían. Los ojos azules, de cierto cariz gris, como dos meteoros perdidos en el espacio, lo miraron expectantes entre una acumulación de frustración, dolor y tristeza.

—Solo te pido un favor, Stan —dijo—. Ve en busca de mi hermana y mi madre y consigue que salgan de aquí antes de que lo consiga Kevin. Tengo la corazonada de que Kevin no las podrá proteger. Y, por favor, no intentes buscarme, no lo hagas. Quiero que vivas al máximo, hagas algo importante con tu vida y... recuperes la relación que tenías con Kyle. Él te necesita a su lado y sé..., sé que tú, aunque te sientas frustrado y lo niegues, también lo necesitas. Dale esa oportunidad que a mí ahora me hubiera gustado darte.

Recostó con cuidado a Stan contra el respaldo de su asiento y lo miró por última vez. El joven ya había perdido la consciencia y no la volvería a recuperar hasta un buen margen de tiempo después; el necesario como para que no diera con su paradero.

—Hasta siempre, Stan. Sé feliz.

Una última mirada. Una última caricia en el rostro. Y su partida sin retorno.

Cerró la puerta del vehículo de los Marsh y la lluvia de la tormenta lo recibió con ardorosa necesidad. Los truenos se abalanzaron desde las alturas, como recibiéndole. Volvió a rezar para sí mismo, como hacía cada vez que se sentía perdido y asustado, sin pronunciar las palabras.

Tomó aliento y, echándole coraje, Kenny se adentró en su particular infierno.

**__********__****__****жжжжжж**

"_Tengo que ser fuerte. Por mamá y por Kenny tengo que serlo._"

Eso pensaba Anna Karenina McCormick según arrancaba con dificultad la vieja Volkswagen. El motor vibró, puso la primera marcha y bajó el freno de mano. La huida comenzaba y New Mexico quedaba muy lejos. La furgoneta emprendió su camino y dejó atrás la vieja casa en la que Karen había vivido durante dieciséis largos años. Ella había pensado que algún día se marcharía definitivamente de South Park, pero no de esta manera.

Vestidas aún con ropas de luto, el silencio flotaba entre su madre y ella desde que le había contado lo ocurrido con aquella extraña mujer y su decisión de que se marcharan de South Park cuanto antes. Su madre no se opuso: asintió nerviosamente y la siguió con los ojos anegados por gruesas lágrimas que se esforzaban por no derramarse. Ahora, Carol McCormick estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con la mirada perdida hacia delante. Karen también se encontraba nerviosa y agitada, sentía una gran preocupación por el bienestar de Kenny. Estuvo tentada en ir a buscarlo al cementerio pero, recordando las palabras de la mujer misteriosa, convino en que tenía que ir a New Mexico _únicamente_ con su madre. Recordó que esta también le había dicho que a Kenny lo ayudaría alguien y que no se preocupara por él.

Karen había llenado una pequeña mochila con ropas pertenecientes a las dos. Muchas de las escasas pertenencias de los McCormick quedaron abandonadas en el hogar. Un hogar del que, poco a poco, ellas se estaban alejando. Junto a la mochila descansaba un portaretratos en los que salían fotografiados sus padres, Kenny y ella. También había una muñeca de peluche rosa que le había regalado Kenny para su cuarto cumpleaños y que conservaba con gran afecto. No llevaron móviles; por precaución, decidió dejarlos. Todo lo demás —sus amigos, su novio, sus sueños...— se había quedado en South Park, tal vez, para siempre. Las realidades en su vida se habían convertido inesperadamente en recuerdos.

No fue hasta entonces cuando fue consciente de hasta qué punto realmente estaban su madre y ella desamparadas. Todo lo que tenían era una mochila con varias piezas de ropa, una vieja furgoneta y no más de setenta dólares en efectivo en su cartera.

Mañana sería el día en que realmente se enfrentaría a la realidad. Por ahora, solo se tenía que preocupar de que su cerebro funcionase lo suficiente como para tratar de resolver el lío en el que se encontraba y llegar cuanto antes a New Mexico.

**__********__****__****жжжжжж**

Stan despertó tiempo después sudando. Le cubría un sudor frío, muy desagradable. Se repuso en su asiento, dentro aún del vehículo, e intentó recordar lo último vivido. Las fuerzas paulatinamente renacían en su cuerpo. No sabía que, del mismo modo que Kenny podía irradiar energía capaz de alterar la electricidad y llegar al nivel de sanarle las heridas, también era capaz de absorberla de los cuerpos de otros.

"_Y a saber qué más cosas era Kenny capaz de hacer_", pensó en actitud nerviosa.

El caso era que Kenny estaba dispuesto a afrontar sus problemas y, tal y como había intuido, lo había dejado a él al margen. Kenny se había marchado sin él. Para siempre. Su corazón, por inercia, respondió latiendo con fuerza dentro del pecho. La sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo malo se hacía mayor. Quiso llorar de impotencia pero las lágrimas no salieron.

Hasta qué punto podían ser despistadas las personas que no cercioraban las cosas de verdadero valor en la vida; que desconocían que la felicidad y el amor llegan cuando menos se presta atención por buscarlas. Cuando el cansancio de la equivocación se hace más patente, de pasar esa época en la que se busca desesperadamente ese _amor de toda la vida,_ uno cae de bruces contra el vacío más absoluto. Stan había cometido ese error de olvidarse que quien le quería estaría con él en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Que quien le quería de verdad, estaría ahí todos los días, siempre cuando él lo necesitara. Estuviera como estuviera; feliz o infeliz. Y era Kenny quien había estado allí siempre. ¡Qué terrible descubrimiento son aquellas premisas que vienen acompañadas de duras verdades!

"_Kenny se ha ido. Maldita sea, se ha ido de verdad y lo he perdido_", admitió en su cabeza, destrozado. Se repuso como pudo arrancando el vehículo, había recuperado nuevas energías. Tras incorporarse, soltó un hondo suspiro. Las lágrimas no caían, se habían perdido. Se sentía culpable de haber sido tan idiota al no darse cuenta antes de lo importante que había sido para Kenny. Era demasiado tarde para Stan como para ser el guía de alguien. El pasado, por más que se quiera ir en pos de remediar errores, no se volverá a visitar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar solo.

A su alrededor no había nada en lo que apoyarse.

**__********__****__****жжжжжж**

Craig se las arreglaba con el aguacero que caía utilizando su chaqueta como protección para cubrir su cabeza. Iba a paso rápido, sorteando zonas inundadas por el agua, sin demorarse ni un segundo en dirección al cementerio. Cuando alcanzó la verja de entrada notó que estaba abierta a pesar de que ya no quedaba ningún alma viva dentro. Atravesó los jardines de los cipreses, árboles que parecen intentar rasgar el cielo, que se mezclaban con flores asilvestradas —pensamientos, heliotropos, hortensias, rosales...— que, con la lluvia, sus perfumes se entremezclaban y aliviaban como una caridad la fatigosa exhalación que emanaba la tierra. Entre las flores crecía libremente la mala hierba, y una pala cubierta de óxido yacía contra la pared de la pequeña casa del enterrador, con su cabo completamente envuelto por una guía de hiedra venenosa que se había prolongado desde el suelo. Más allá, caminos flanqueados por hileras de tumbas de piedra se prolongaban según se ascendía por la colina.

_Bienvenido al Reino de los Cielos_.

Exploró su alrededor en busca de un lugar en el cual cobijarse de la tromba de agua. Como si sus ojos fuesen guiados, no tardó en entrever entre todo aquel compendio de tumbas un lugar que atrajo singularmente su atención. Una pequeña cripta sencilla. Sin flores ni adornos. Poseedora de un tejado de piedra cuyo alero se prolongaba nítidamente. Pareció ser el lugar adecuado en el que esperar a Bradley Biggle.

Marchó aprisa hasta allí y se sentó en lo alto de los tres primeros aunque pequeños y estrechísimos peldaños que daban acceso a la cripta. Protegido de la lluvia, decidió sacar la cajetilla de tabaco y fumarse un cigarrillo. El humo no tardó en mimetizarse sin problema con la vaporosa capa de humedad producida por la tormenta. Vio su reflejo en la superficie de un pequeño charco próximo a sus pies que temblaba por cada gota de lluvia que incrementaba su volumen. Pequeñas ondas distorsionaban débilmente su imagen. Respiró profundo varias veces tras una última calada al cigarrillo. "_Vamos, tranquilízate_", se ordenó. "_Tienes que ser el hijo de puta frío e impasible __que has sido__ siempre._"

Pero Craig no podía dejar de pensar en que esa no era una situación ordinaria. Le estaba costando un poco respirar y le preocupaba la velocidad que iba alcanzando su corazón. Sentía una picazón eléctrica en la piel, esa misma sensación cuando acariciaba la suave piel de Kenny.

"_No es únicamente que esté nervioso. Tengo un __mal __presentimiento con todo esto. Ese presentimiento no para de llamar a la puerta de mi conciencia; como si me advirtiera y me dijera: aún no es demasiado tarde, lárgate y olvídalo, porque posiblemente te estés jugando la vida." _

Si hubiera alguna forma, o al menos no estuviera Kenny implicado, Craig habría deseado seguir aquella advertencia predicada por su mente. Abandonar e irse de inmediato. En lo que quiera que estuviera involucrado Kenny había una fuerte sensación de mala espina. Incluso ya por el ambiente tormentoso se respiraba un indicio implícito de muerte. Una muerte silenciosa aunque ineludible. Pero al contrario, no pensaba huir como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas. Eso iba en contra de sus principios.

Transcurrió media hora interminable. El tiempo se le antojaba en forma de la tortuga que aparece en esa famosa fábula griega. Los invisibles espíritus de aquellas tumbas seguían vomitando ecos banales que nadie escucharía. La lluvia de relámpagos se intensificaba y, durante un rato, los haces azules de los rayos iluminaban la oscurecida tarde, aunque no se oían truenos. Estaría tronando pero tenía la vaga impresión de que no los escuchaba porque estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos. El agua de la lluvia discurría salvaje formando arrugas de agua.

—Vaya, ¡qué halagador! Ni siquiera es la hora acordada y ya estás aquí esperándome —frivolizó una voz masculina próxima. Alguien se había sentado justamente a su lado y ni siquiera había pernoctado su presencia en ningún momento, ni siquiera su sinestesia—. Has hecho lo correcto, Craig. Créeme.

Se volvió para contemplar al recién llegado. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos ante tal impacto.

—¿Kenneth?

—No, idiota. —El aludido carcajeó como si la situación lo divirtiera—. Soy Bradley.

Craig parpadeó confuso. Bradley no parecía el mismo. Llevaba puesta ropa que pertenecía a Kenny y que, probablemente, había tomado sin que le vieran de la casa de los McCormick o de su propia habitación. Una camiseta blanca desaliñada y unos vaqueros naranjas oscuros también muy viejos. Aparte, Bradley no llevaba en esta ocasión el pelo engominado y peinado de siempre. Lo llevaba alborotado y suelto tal y como lo llevaba McCormick, aunque el suyo era más corto. Sin embargo, ahí permanecían intactos los mismos ojos _blue velvet —_curiosamente grandes y si bien algo separados— que ambos jóvenes compartían. También estaba la misma constitución física: piel blanquecina un tanto agrisada, pelo muy rubio, casi blanco y labios color cereza. Puede que físicamente Kenny tuviese una chispa propia que lo hacía más llamativo que Bradley, pero este último también poseía un aura magnética, quizá más oscura, que hacía retener las miradas, siendo otra pieza de fetichismo para parte de los estudiantes en el instituto. Y no solo eso: la voz y expresión de Bradley ahora eran más suaves y humanas que de costumbre. Ya no ejercía ese papel de niño rico que guarda una frialdad amenazante.

_"Humano" __e_ra la palabra exacta para definirlo justo ahora. Quizá el hecho de aproximarse a la imagen de Kenny hacía que dicho resultado fuera más nítido. Bradley había cambiado y no solamente en el físico sino en su actitud. ¡Y en un margen fugaz de tiempo! ¿Qué demonios habría ocurrido para que ese extraño chaval cambiara tan de repente?

—¿Por qué vas así?

—Porque es parte del plan. Dame tiempo primero para explicarte algunas cosas antes de llegar a este punto. ¿De acuerdo?

Craig se limitó a asentir y desviar la mirada. Ver a Bradley tan parecido a Kenny y recordar a este último no le estaba haciendo nada bien a su muro de hielo. Bradley habló tomando él el rumbo de la conversación:

—Un aprendiz a monje budista le preguntó una vez a su maestro "_¿Qué son las enseñanzas de toda una vida?_", y este le respondió "_Una declaración apropiada_". —Hubo un silencio. ¿A dónde quería llegar Bradley con eso?—. Pues bien, Craig. Si quieres conocer lo que ocurre, yo te daré la declaración apropiada que necesitas. La declaración apropiada.

—¿Y esa declaración tiene que ver con esa tal _Madre_? —le instó de pronto—. ¿Tiene que ver con la misma de la que habla Tweek? ¿_Ella_ también tiene que ver con lo quiera que tú seas... y con lo que sea Kenneth?

Aunque se tratase de una conjetura a medias, Bradley permaneció callado durante un rato. Se hizo un silencio plomizo armonizado por la lluvia.

—Biggle, quiero que seas directo y me hables sin rodeos. Déjate de acertijos, maldita sea. ¿Quién es _Madre_ y por qué soy el _guía_ de Kenneth?, ¿por qué has decidido meterme en este asunto? —preguntó Craig frustrado, volviéndose hacia el llamativo joven albino y poniéndose en pie sin salir del resguardo del alero de la cripta.

—Vayamos por partes, Craig —frivolizó Biggle, que en esos instantes era un auténtico doble de McCormick—. Utilizando una expresión clásica, tú has abierto sin darte cuenta la Caja de Pandora. Una caja que suele pasar ajena a la vista del mundo y que guarda demasiados secretos que no deben saberse. El caso es que _Kenneth_ es esa _caja._ A pesar de que te parezca que os habéis encontrado y unido los dos por casualidad, no es así. Vosotros formáis una combinación más poderosa de lo que crees. Os complementáis eficazmente las partes que a cada uno le faltan.

—Pero eso no es trascendental.

—Efectivamente, no lo es en el sentido racional humano. Para alguien normal sería una conjetura personal sin ninguna base. El que tú te hayas visto implicado en esto, de la manera que sea, no es en absoluto un capricho del destino. No debería sorprendente cuando eres alguien que _percibe _las cosas de forma diferente a las demás personas. ¿Sabes por dónde van mis tiros, Tucker?

A continuación, Bradley lo observó durante segundos indeterminados. Craig sintió que estaba siendo observado intensamente; era una mirada clara y certera, la cual Kenny carecía. Parecía que aquel chaval pijo y de frágil apariencia podía leer sus pensamientos con la mayor facilidad del mundo. A él, al indescifrable Craig Benjamin Tucker, ni más ni menos. Era como si un navegante escudriñase desde cubierta tierra firme. Pero aquel chico carente de melanina no era normal y corriente como un navegante. Bradley daba a entender que era capaz de adivinarlo _todo_ sobre esa tierra firme. ¿Acaso estaba dando a entender que conocía sobre su sinestesia? Fue entonces cuando Bradley dejó de mirarlo fijamente. El poder de su mirada fue perdiendo fuerza con rapidez. Era como si en el instante de regar con una manguera, alguien hubiera cerrado el grifo.

—Sospecho que sabes de mi sinestesia.

Bradley asintió escuetamente.

—Pero no es nada del otro mundo —puntuó Craig—. Está científicamente probado que la sinestesia es una alteración neurológica como cualquier otra. Es algo demostrable.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas, Craig.

—¿El qué?

—Que toda verdad en esta vida es visible y demostrable. Que en este mundo, todo es fruto del presente. No hay predestinación ni hechos predecibles; no hay destino para nada ni nadie. Eso es lo que tú crees... pero no es así. Te equivocas rotundamente. —Bradley elaboró una intencionada pausa—. Tú no estás aquí por fruto de la casualidad; tu sinestesia no es casualidad; tu amor por las estrellas no es tampoco casualidad; tu vida no es una jodida casualidad. Y te lo voy a demostrar: abre bien los ojos, Craig. La verdad está delante de ti y tú mismo has llegado a ella sin darte cuenta.

Craig se mordió ligeramente el labio tal y como haría Kenny en un momento de suma tensión y dejó la mochila aparcada en el primer peldaño de la cripta. Quería preguntarle qué clase de estupidez decorada estaba hablando, pero abandonó la idea y le hizo caso. Abrió mejor sus profundos ojos y miró hacia lo que se abría frente a él.

Detrás de Bradley Biggle —este todavía sentado y sin haberse movido ni un ápice—, justamente tras las escalerillas, se alzaba la pétrea puerta de la cripta y en cuya superficie se hallaba inscritas unas palabras en bajorrelieve:

_"**CRIPTA FAMILIA MCCORMICK."**_

Nada más hubo leído la inscripción, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro del pecho para seguidamente comenzar a sentir un ligero sudor en la frente. Estaba claro que hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de quién pertenecía dicha cripta pero, desde el principio y siendo totalmente desconocedor, había sentido una especial _atracción_ hacia aquel lugar y en el cual cobijarse de la lluvia. _Algo_ de nuevo lo empujaba hacia Kenneth Stuart McCormick. Esta idea parecería absurda si se planteaba desde un punto racional... pero había ocurrido. Miró estupefacto a Bradley, quien no sonreía, solo lo observaba paciente.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora del enorme poder que concentra la mera existencia?; ¿de que toda esa mierda del relativismo y la casualidad no existen? No existe nada fortuito, Craig. Absolutamente nada. Y si te preguntas quién hace que todo ocurra de esta forma y que, por lo tanto, el Universo tenga sentido, la respuesta es _Madre_.

Craig tragó saliva y asimiló la primera verdad que Bradley le daba a conocer.

—Sé que eres un amante de la filosofía, Craig. —Más que una deducción era una afirmación—. Otra casualidad tonta, ¿no? —Carcajeó sutilmente para dejar de hacerlo al instante—. Pues no. ¿Recuerdas los primeros estudios presocráticos acerca de algo conocido por el nombre de _Noûs_?

—La doctrina del Noûs de Anaxágoras de Clazomene —se adelantó balbuceando mientras asimilaba todo lo escuchado.

Un trueno resonó inesperadamente. Bradley asintió.

—Un diez para el empollón de turno. Sí, me refería a la teoría del Noûs de Anaxágoras. ¿Recuerdas de qué trataba el tema?

—Ese filósofo de la Antigua Grecia fue uno de los primeros en explicar con mayor detalle el origen del Universo. A pesar de ser una teoría bastante antigua, tiene una sólida base: es una de las más semejantes a la Teoría del Big Bang moderna. Anaxágoras afirmaba que el mundo se originó por medio de un torbellino, lo que ahora conocemos por Big Bang, en el que se realizó las diferentes mezclas y separaciones, es decir, lo que nos referimos actualmente a las composiciones atómicas creadoras de los diferentes elementos periódicos. El caso es que este _remolino_, este estallido de la Creación, tenía que ser explicado. Para ello empleó el término de "_No__ûs_".

—Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto y tan seguido, Craig Benjamin. —Sonrisa maliciosa—. Resumiendo un poco, el _Noûs_ es la mente del Universo.

—Digamos que es eso lo que respalda dicha teoría, que el Universo es un ser consciente de que existe.

_"Un ser consciente de que existe"_. Eso sonaba aterrador cuando se pensaba así del mismísimo Universo. Era tan turbador como pensar en la Muerte misma.

—Así es. Para explicártelo tendría que utilizar otra analogía. Veamos... Nosotros, cuando dormimos, somos capaces de crear mundos, vidas y muertes, sin que estemos presentes o implícitos en ellos. El Universo actúa bajo unas condiciones muy semejantes. No está presente de manera implícita pero está ahí, observando, creando y destruyendo bajo el precio de su propia consciencia. Como un ser dormido que sueña.

—Con todo esto, me estás intentando decir que el Noûs es real y que es...

—Es _Madre_.

—¿Cómo diablos...?

—¿Que cómo sé que es verdad lo que te digo? Pues agudizando los oídos. Una de mis obligaciones es escucharla. Antiguamente, en la Prehistoria, las personas tenían la capacidad de escuchar a _Madre._ La Religión, la Política y, sobre todo, el poder han hecho que, poco a poco, el Hombre se corrompiera, se olvidara de_ Ella_ y se creyera el centro del Universo —prosiguió Bradley, bajando parsimoniosamente las escalerillas de la cripta y poniéndose a su altura—. Hoy solo unos pocos humanos, los que conservan un corazón puro como el de un niño, tienen la capacidad de escucharla.

—Tweek... —susurró Craig al instante, quedando boquiabierto.

—Sí. Tweek puede escuchar a _Madre._ Es el único humano que conozco capaz de hacerlo. Incluso el hecho de que pueda y sea esquizofrénico, tiene un motivo y tampoco es coincidencia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—De algún modo, Tweek ha sido el motivo para que yo escogiera el _buen_ camino. Tweek es mi _buen_ camino. El camino que tenía previsto para mí _Madre_. Te lo explicaré más adelante. Ahora... Sé que tu también en estos últimos días la has escuchado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar unos susurros que habían dicho su nombre hacía dos noches tras la tormenta. ¿En verdad no habían sido imaginaciones suyas?; ¿esos susurros también provenían de _Madre...,_ es decir, de la mismísima mente del Universo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse recubierto de una fina capa de sudor.

_—_Parece ser que_ Madre_ quiere decirte algo. Tal vez siga intentando hablar contigo.

_—_¿Y qué es lo que intenta decirme?

Bradley encogió repentinamente los hombros.

_—_No lo sé, Craig. Pero si eres capaz de escucharla es por una razón importante. El caso es que Tweek ha podido escucharla desde que era un niño. _Madre_ lo escogió a él del mismo modo que te ha escogido a ti nada más nacer. El círculo está cerrado y tú has quedado dentro mucho antes, incluso, de que te dieras cuenta.

—Escúchame bien: ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Tweek. Mantenlo alejado de toda esta mierda.

Bradley se puso una mano en el pecho en señal de promesa.

—Hacer daño a Tweek sería lo último que haría. Y, en cuanto a eso, es mi intención mantenerlo alejado. No quiero que su vida corra peligro. Lo protegeré a cualquier precio mientras yo viva.

Craig no supo si echarse a reír a carcajadas o darle una paliza a Bradley para desquitar su inquietante estado nervioso. En cualquier caso, se sintió algo más tranquilo al escuchar que Tweek estaría al margen. La voz segura, amarillo brillante, de Bradley le demostraban que no estaba mintiendo. Bradley le estaba contando la verdad de la existencia misma. Craig se sentía tan impactado, y tan asombrado a la vez, que no era capaz de articular Universo era un ser consciente. No era un Dios sino un motor consciente de su propia existencia. Como una planta que, en ella, crecen y conviven seres más pequeños.

—No hay nada que temer, Tucker.

—¿Temer?

—Sí, de saber la verdad. ¿No has estado toda tu vida buscando respuestas? Te las estoy dando y ahora tienes miedo de saberlas. Aún te falta mucho más por saber antes de ponernos en marcha. Esto es solo la punta del iceberg. ¿Estás preparado?

Craig apretó los puños y asintió. Ya sólo quedaba mirar hacia delante.

—Como sabrás, tampoco te he traído hasta el cementerio por mera casualidad. Detesto los cementerios. Sobre todo, porque me recuerdan a la habitación decadente de Henrietta. —Una fina sonrisa se extendió fugazmente en su hermoso rostro—. Quería enseñarte algo y por ti mismo has llegado sin dificultad.

Bradley se refería, efectivamente, a la cripta de los McCormick. Se extrañó al no ver flores decorando la cripta tras la defunción del padre de Kenny.

—No sabía que los McCormick tuvieran una cripta. ¿Aquí han enterrado al padre de Kenneth?

—No. A Stuart lo han enterrado en una tumba corriente al otro lado del cementerio... Una zona más comunitaria. Aquí están enterrados los padres de Stuart y... el secreto de alguien más.

Craig reflexionó titubeando durante unos segundos.

—¿A qué te refieres con _alguien más_?

Bradley volvió a sonreír ladinamente cual un astuto geniecillo.

—¿Por qué no entras y lo descubres?

Tras la tentativa del hermoso joven, sin previo aviso, la puerta de piedra se abrió horizontalmente, siendo arrastrada y dejando así libre su acceso. Craig subió las pequeñas escalerillas de la entrada sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Bradley. El desconcierto seguía siendo devastador en su interior, pero el deseo de llegar hasta el final con todo aquel asunto era más fuerte.

—¿Cómo has...? —balbuceó atónito Craig al ver la escena.

—Como por arte de magia, ¿verdad? —volvía a frivolizar Bradley.

—¿Cómo jodidos lo has hecho?

—¿No te he dicho que soy telekinético? ¡Oh, vaya, qué despiste el mío! —ironizó el chiquillo—. Ah, entonces tampoco te he dicho que soy telepático, ¿cierto?

Craig parpadeó. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía saberlo? Tal vez, porque lo creía. Y, a estas alturas, cualquier cosa dicha por ese ambiguo joven albino le parecía creíble. Evitó pensar porque, ahora que lo sabía, Bradley también escucharía sus pensamientos. Así era tal su estado de confusión y desconcierto. Sin embargo, una duda asaltó a Craig:

—¿Qué mierda eres, Biggle?

El aludido le sonrió satisfecho.

—Lo sabrás muy, muy pronto. Ahora, tienes el honor de entrar primero.

El interior estaba oscuro y el aire se encontraba demasiado condensado como para respirar con normalidad. Al traspasar el umbral, Craig se volvió y Bradley disfrazado de Kenny justamente siguiéndolo a sus espaldas.

—Déjame tu encendedor, por favor —le pidió este.

Craig lo buscó en el bolsillo y se lo extendió. El otro tomó la lámpara de gas que estaba colgada, llena de polvo, en la pared y la encendió empleando el encendedor con agilidad. La luz dorada emitida por la lámpara de gas inundó el interior e hizo disminuir las sombras. Un aspaviento de Bradley con la cabeza le indicó que siguiera adelante. La lámpara flotaba sobre sus cabezas gracias a la telekinesis de Bradley.

El interior de la cripta consistía en un estrecho y corto pasillo. Elaborado a partir de cantería sin pintar, repleto de humedades, polvo, telas de araña y cagadas de roedores a lo largo de un suelo sin adoquinar. Este pasillo daba acceso a dos puertas en ese momento cerradas. Avanzó un poco más, tal y como le había indicado Bradley y alcanzó la puerta del fondo. Esta se abrió lentamente por obra, también, de la telekinesis de Biggle.

Tras esta puerta encontró decenas y decenas de lápidas colocadas desordenadamente en aquel reducido espacio. Con cautela se aproximó e inspeccionó una:

_KENNETH STUART MCCORMICK_

"_Sleep well, little child, _

_the Lord holds thee now."_

Craig dio un respingo como presa de un granamal de exitación febril. Miró otras de las lápidas allí acumuladas, en todas estaba inscrito el nombre de Kenny; lo único que difería entre las lápidas eran las fechas de defunción. La última, la más reciente, pertenecía a finales del año anterior. Incapaz de comprender, se mareó y la ansiedad rugió en el pecho. Su cuerpo luchó entre la espuma del mar, siendo arrojado una y otra vez contra la abrasiva superficie de arena por olas de pensamientos implacables.

—¿Qué es todo... _esto_? —farfulló con los latidos del corazón presionando en su garganta.

Y Bradley le respondió, colocándose a su lado:

—_Esto_ es el gran secreto de Kenneth.

**************жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO XXII.

¡Saludos! Lamento muchísimo el enooooorme margen de tiempo en el que he estado sin poder actualizar este fic. Aún estoy jodida debido a los dolores de cervical y lumbar tras un accidente. Aun así, agradezco estar viva (xD) y seguir con mis temas de estudios y mi nueva vida en Barcelona junto a mi chico y mi cobayita :D. Espero en estos días responder a los reviews y demás que habéis dejado en el capítulo anterior. ¡Vuelvo a remitir mis disculpas por la tardanza!

Y, nada más, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y sea lo más comprensible posible. Me he tomado su debido tiempo para trabajarlo bien y no dejar ningún cabo suelto. No obstante, agradecería muchíiiisimo si dejarais reviews con opiniones constructivas. ¡Siempre se agradece, de verdad!

Agradecer también a los nuevos lectores por sus adiciones a favoritos y demás.

Nos leemos ;).

Nota: Corrección realizada el día 24 de Agosto de 2014.


	24. Cap XXIII Transdiferenciación celular

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más C: . _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIII. Transdiferenciación celular.**

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?  
—Rien. On va exister.

_Jean-Luc Godard._

_**жжжжжж**_

Confundido.

Jodidamente confundido.

Ésa era la sensación que embargaba a Craig nada más descubrir el secreto que guardaba la cripta propiedad de los supuestos abuelos paternos de Kenny. Dentro de una de las pequeñas estancias del interior de la cripta, las lápidas allí amontonadas, realizadas todas ellas a base de piedra, se acumulaban desordenadamente por varias decenas. Una tras otra llevaban inscritas el nombre del difunto a quien pertenecían... que no era otro sino Kenny. El mismo muchacho pobre, de carácter instintivo y vivaz, del que Craig se había enamorado. ¿Qué significaba todo _esto_ que tenía ante sus ojos? ¿Realmente pertenecían al singular aunque hermoso hijo de Stuart McCormick?

Si aceptar el brutal parecido físico entre Kenny y Bradley como un hecho siniestramente admisible o las capacidades sobrenaturales de éste último, le suponía un terrible esfuerzo asumir esta nueva serie de descubrimientos. Pensar que el Universo era un ente pensante o la posibilidad de que Kenny pudiera _haber_ _muerto_ varias veces en el pasado sí que le resultaban hechos de muy difícil aprobación.

"_Esto es el secreto de tu querido Kenneth_", le había declarado Bradley. Sin tapujos, como un verdugo aplicando su deletérea sentencia.

Se mantuvo alerta, intentando absorber visualmente todo lo que había a su alrededor. El aire enrarecido del interior de la cripta que respiraba hizo que su garganta se secara y tuviera una vaga sensación de sed, como si hubiera bebido a tragos agua salada. Por otro lado, su mente se había convertido en una especie de palimpsesto de sensaciones fugitivas que trabajaban arduamente por hallar una explicación lógica. No podía ni imaginarse a Kenny desfallecido, irse de este mundo exhalando un último suspiro y morir en más de una pasada ocasión. Pensar en él en tal estado o ya descansando en un ataúd también se convirtió en una visión espantosa.

Y si Kenny había muerto en más de una ocasión, ¿por qué no lograba recordar nada en absoluto? Sus ojos comenzaron a responder humedecidos y varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Los cerró entre parpadeos, intentando recordar. Su mente rechazaba la idea de imaginarse a Kenny muerto en una sucesión inexplicable de veces. Un recuerdo así lo remataría; lo hundiría.

_No, no podía ser_. Eso era... ¿_imposible_?

A despensas del trabajar arduo de los engranajes de su cabeza, decidió tomar la palabra, si bien incapaz de articularla del todo. De igual modo, nunca había sido un hombre de demasiadas palabras. Pasó la manga de su chaqueta por el rostro, se deshizo bruscamente de las lágrimas de estupor que había derramado y preguntó decidido:

—Estas lápidas pertenecen a Kenneth. Es eso lo que..., lo que intentas decirme, ¿cierto? —balbuceó, sintiendo la presión del nudo que poco a poco se afianzaba en su garganta seca. Negó con la cabeza en una sucesión constante de veces—. Y si es así, ¿todo esto quiere decir que Kenneth ha..., ha muerto tantas veces en el pasado? ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede ser! Dime que estoy equivocado, joder. Dime que no es así y que me estoy equivocando.

—No, Tucker. Estás en lo cierto. Estas lápidas pertenecen a McCormick y representan el número exacto de las veces que él ha muerto.

Dijo Bradley tras cruzarse de brazos y asentir sin andarse por las ramas. Después se limitó a analizarlo con aquel par de ojos demasiado grandes, demasiado añiles, tan _de otro mundo, _indescriptibles. Esa mirada agravada, terriblemente difícil de calar, digna de alguien como Bradley —un ser aparentemente orgulloso y calculador—, semejante a una larga y punzante lanza capaz de aguijonear pensamientos, lo estudiaba ahora después de que diera en la diana de conjeturas respecto a las muertes de Kenny. Craig, aún aturdido, buscó apoyo, casi a tientas y trastabillando, contra una de las paredes vacías, lo más alejado posible de las lápidas... y de Bradley. Quedó mirando hacia el deteriorado techo manchado por las humedades. No tardaría mucho en que éste cediera y se viniera abajo. Pasaron los minutos y las piernas aún le flaqueaban y no dejaba de mirar al techo. Debido a esto, dejó deslizar su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Agazapado como cuando de niño se escondía en los gruesos tubos de juego del parque. Necesitaba mantener los ojos lejos de Bradley; necesitaba algo más de tiempo para poder pensar sin sentirse vigilado ni observado. Pero, por más que reflexionara, Craig no terminaba de creérselo; su cabeza rumiaba la información una y otra vez en busca de otra posibilidad más real o, tal vez, más humana.

La gran mayoría de las personas, al igual que Craig, habían vivido demasiado tiempo midiendo todo lo que hay a su alrededor a partir de la escala de la propia experiencia humana. Un _terrible_ _error_. Las fronteras de la captación humana son limitadas cuando se busca medir explicaciones que van más allá de su mirada, experiencia e intelecto. El cosmos, en su esencia más intrínseca, no atiende de mediciones, leyes o voluntades emprendidas por el racionalismo humano. Para poder entenderlo habría que desprenderse de cualquier medida racional. El Racionalismo fue inventado por el Hombre; hecho a su imagen y semejanza. Pero no formaba parte de la esencia caótica del Universo. _A lo del rey, __señores, __lo que es del rey. _

Estas muertes de Kenny le planteaban otra cuestión mucho más compleja: no era la muerte lo puramente trascendental. En este caso, la clave se hallaba en el é_motif_ que hacía que Kenny pudiera revivir tantas veces. Y, deduciendo la mirada severa que le enviaba Bradley, Craig era consciente de que no tardaría demasiado en descubrirlo.

Entretanto, Biggle seguía imprimiendo su mirada sobre él. Muy posiblemente estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos a través de su telepatía. El rostro de éste se reflejaba en las pupilas de Craig. Parecía que Bradley hubiese establecido con él un contacto directo, acompañada de la sensación extraña emprendida también por la misma telepatía. Poco después, tomando desprevenido a Craig, Bradley cerró los ojos, deshaciendo dicha conexión de sensaciones y habló:

—Kenny nació muerto, ¿sabes? Fue un parto difícil para su madre artificial.

Las mandíbulas de Craig se engarrotaron, no podía hablar. Biggle intercedió por él:

—Kenny no es hijo de Stuart ni de Carol McCormick. Hace más de diecisiete años, a Carol se le introdujo en el útero, mediante el proceso de la fecundación in vitro, un óvulo _impostor_ previamente fertilizado. Digamos que ella sólo fue la _receptora_ de lo que sería el futuro feto. Carol no comparte ningún lazo de consanguinidad con Kenny y, mucho menos, el genético. Por eso es más que considerable denominarla como _madre artificial _—hubo una pequeña pausa—; sin embargo, Craig, te diré cómo ocurrió esto a su debido momento. Vayamos por partes, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto llegados a este punto.

—Entonces, adelante —dijo Craig, aún sentado en el suelo y con los ojos clavados en el mugroso techo. Sintió su propia voz ajena a sí mismo, embotada por el efecto sedante de sus emociones ahora encendidas—. Soy todo oídos.

Bradley habló:

—Poco después de nacer Kenny sin vida, por instinto, su pequeño cuerpo se vio afectado por un proceso cíclico denominado _transdiferenciación __celular_.

Siguió un silencio. Un silencio equiparable a una litografía en la que aún no habían grabado nada sobre ella. Craig, todavía estando vulnerable y en _shock_, no apartó la mirada del techo; prefirió seguir escuchando a Bradley como si fuera la voz en _off_ de una película o el interlocutor de una emisora de radio.

—He leído en tu mente que desconoces lo que esto significa. Así que te lo explicaré —le dijo Bradley en tono monocorde—. La transdiferenciación celular es un proceso en donde células ya determinadas se transforman o crean otras de diferente tipo, regenerando y sustituyendo a la vez aquellas que han sido dañadas o destruidas en el organismo. Por lo tanto, es un proceso bastante inusual que no todos los seres poseen. Sólo se da en especies avanzadas que han vivido amplios procesos evolutivos. El Homo Sapiens, como especie en sí, carece prácticamente de este proceso celular debido a que su cuerpo no está lo suficientemente... _evolucionado. _A diferencia de Kenny, las células de todos nosotros sólo tienen una identidad y función concreta; no pueden transformarse y cambiar para sustituir a otras muertas. Carecemos totalmente de este tipo de _autoregeneración instintiva. _Lo mismo ocurre con la mayor parte de los seres vivos de este planeta.

Hubo una pausa y prosiguió:

—Sin embargo, Tucker, eso no quiere decir que en este mismo planeta no existan especies que cuenten con este proceso de transdiferenciación de células. En el Caribe, por ejemplo, existe un tipo de medusa más pequeña que un centavo llamada _turritopsis_ _nutrícula._ Esta criatura tan _insignificante_ a ojos del ser humano es capaz de revertir el envejecimiento gracias a la transdiferenciación celular que posee. Es capaz de volver a la etapa de crecimiento otra vez después de haber alcanzado plena madurez. Por decirlo de alguna forma, esta medusa no envejece nunca... No muere. Hay otras criaturas, como algunos reptiles, cuyos cuerpos son capaces de asumir la transdiferenciación celular para simplemente regenerar sus tejidos dañados. Como es el caso de las lagartijas al perder la cola. Por ahora, ningún humano es capaz de regenerarse un brazo, que yo sepa —carcajeó con sutileza—. No es sorprendente que seres pluricelulares como la turritopsis nutrícula o los lagartijas tuvieran este tipo de ventaja _regenerativa:_ son especies que han vivido buena parte de las etapas que ha vivido La Tierra desde que se convirtió en un lugar habitable. Llevan en sus genes un _gran_ proceso evolutivo a diferencia del ser humano y los demás mamíferos terrestres.

Craig escuchaba atentamente. Cuando Bradley dejó de hablar, fue más nítido el sonido de la tormenta al otro lado de la puerta principal de la cripta. Poco después, el joven albino prosiguió con su explicación:

—Kenny es el único mamífero de este planeta que cuenta con el proceso de la transdiferenciación celular a nivel completo: su organismo es capaz de transdiferenciar sus células y regenerar así su cuerpo de heridas mortales, hasta incluso, es capaz de revivir después de pasar veinticuatro horas muerto. Es inmune a las enfermedades y deterioros físicos; su cuerpo también puede cicatrizar cualquier profunda herida producida en apenas segundos. Y, si su energía toma contacto con la herida de otra persona es capaz también de ejercer un efecto regenerativo hasta curarla. Pero... aún hay más —añadió Bradley, de pronto—: La transdiferenciación celular es posible cuando se absorbe grandes cantidades de energía electromagnética. Para seres como las medusas o los reptiles, la toma de energía es mínima ya que sus cuerpos son pequeños y poseen organismos muy, muy simples. Pero, por desgracia, el cuerpo de Kenny es mucho más complejo: necesita una cantidad desmesurada de electromagnetismo para poder revivir y regenerarse. Es tal la cantidad de energía que puede absorber que, según Kenny ha ido creciendo, su transdiferenciación celular se ha hecho de por sí imposible sin que crea repercusiones climáticas y cataclísmicas al planeta irreparables. Ese idiota es tan resistente como una maldita cucaracha que, por mucho que la pisotees, sigue estando viva —carcajeó divertido de nuevo—. Y ello se debe a su tremenda capacidad de concentrar y manejar energía que hace regenerar sus células. Una energía que _hasta ahora_ sólo ha utilizado para protegerse y revivir. Ese poder es lo que lo hace invencible.

Craig bajó sus ojos almendrados del techo para dirigirlos inquisitivamente a Bradley Biggle. Este último, siendo iluminado por el foco opacado de luz mortecina que emitía la lámpara de gas, parecía una silueta espectral con la luz atravesándole los cabellos demasiado rubios, casi blanquecinos, y su piel también demasiado clara, agrisada, vestido y casi exacto a la imagen de Kenny McCormick, un ser hecho, a su vez, a base de _luz_. Mientras, afuera, seguía rugiendo la tormenta en el cielo. El crepitar eléctrico de los truenos producía una sintonía seca similar a un cañonazo. Sin embargo, era el clima enrarecido, misterioso y denso de la cripta lo que hacía que su piel se erizara y se pusiera de gallina. Era una sensación aproximada a una sorpresa epistemológica: como cuando dejamos una cosa en un lugar y aparece en otro, o la puerta que cerramos con llave la noche anterior se halla entornada a la mañana siguiente.

Hubo otro largo silencio promovido sin indulgencia por Biggle. Éste, sin apartarle ni por un instante su mirada añil característica —y sin parpadear ni una sola vez—, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y sacó una bolita de chicle rosa protegida en un envoltorio de plástico transparente. Deshaciéndose de él y tirándolo al suelo, se metió la bolita entera en la boca. La masticó un par de veces y pronto se extendió el aroma a chicle por la lúgubre estancia a modo de distinguida contraposición entre vida y muerte. Lo vio masticar la bola de chicle costosamente hasta convertirla en una homogénea masa, con la boca llena, trabajando de arriba a abajo con la mandíbula. Viéndolo de esa forma, como un chiquillo de apariencia frágil e infantil con un dulce en la boca, como hecho de cristal, parecía tremendamente inofensivo. Nadie, ni por asomo, se podría imaginar que, tras esa _cándida_ fachada, se escondía una bestia amenazadora cuyo poder era devastador.

Craig se mantuvo en estado reflexivo. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo dicho. "_Madre_" y "_Transdiferenciación celular_". Ambas palabras estaban siendo subrayadas con el lápiz blando y grueso de su memoria. Iba teniendo claro que en el mundo en el que vivía, parecía que no se podía describir la realidad que le habían enseñado tal y como era. Los hechos, las verdades, debían describirse como insinuaciones o enigmas, como quien lee el mapa que indica la ubicación de un tesoro pirata enterrado. No obstante, Bradley no estaba expresándose de manera insinuante o enigmática. Para el hermoso albino, el hecho de hablar de impresionantes verdades quizá fuese algo anodino y simple, sin pragmatismos contaminados por el egocéntrico pensamiento humano. Era algo digno de envidia. O eso creyó él.

Bradley le sonrió divertido con una media sonrisa. Estaba leyendo su pensamiento.

—No creas. No es digno de envidia, Craig. Saber _la_ _verdad_ también exige grandes sacrificios. La verdad es luz, pero también es sombra. Cuanto más brillante sea una verdad, al mismo tiempo más oscura y destructiva se convierte. Seguro que en el futuro entenderás perfectamente esto que te digo.

Otra pausa. Otro intercambio mudo y severo de miradas. Bradley infló la bola de chicle creando una pompa. Luego la hizo estallar dentro de su boca y masticó pausadamente. Finalmente, colocó el chicle en un de los lados interiores de la mejilla, para poder hablar mejor, y tomó de nuevo las riendas de la conversación:

—Yo también me alimento de electromagnetismo para poder ejercer mis poderes psíquicos; sin embargo, mi toma de energía es inofensiva para el planeta... a diferencia del cretino de Kenny. También, al igual que él, necesito una mayor cantidad de glucosa en el cuerpo para que el organismo funcione correctamente y pueda absorber el electromagnetismo en el aire de este planeta.

—Kenneth tiene el mismo fetichismo que tú por comer cosas demasiado dulces, ahora que lo recuerdo —farfulló vagamente Craig, pensando en el hijo de los McCormick.

Bradley asintió. Una fugaz sonrisa afloró en los labios del albino. Parecía que se había humanizado un tanto con respecto a hacía un rato. Una inusual vitalidad que caracterizaba a Kenny había aflorado, por un instante, en el rostro de Bradley. Éste volvió con la conversación que mantenían:

—Cuando Kenny murió por primera vez supo _revivirse _por instinto, pues era sólo un bebé. El médico del pueblo que atendió el alumbramiento de la señora McCormick pensó que Kenny había sufrido una epanalepsis profunda, es decir, un estado comatoso cuyo estado es cercano a la muerte. El tema no fue a más. La segunda vez que murió Kenny fue siendo algo más mayor. Contaba en aquel momento con seis años. Lo atropelló un coche frente a su casa cuando jugaba a la pelota con Kevin en el jardín delantero. Todos nosotros, los que vivimos en South Park, fuimos a su entierro. Tú por ese entonces ni siquiera lo conocías. Lo habías visto de refilón: jugando con Stan alguna que otra vez en sus fiestas de cumpleaños... pero nada más.

—Yo... —balbuceó Craig, con torpeza, buscando algún indicio en sus recuerdos que verificaban la realidad de tal funesto acontecimiento. Nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido como ahora—. No... no lo consigo recordar. Es más, no recuerdo ninguna de sus muertes, tal y como demuestran las fechas de estas lápidas. Sé que lo recordaría. Si hubiera pasado..., si le hubiera pasado algo yo sé que lo recordaría. _Yo_... lo _sentiría_. ¿Tú...? ¿Tú tampoco lo recuerdas? Llegué a pensar que sí.

Bradley negó con la cabeza elocuentemente. Le decía la verdad.

—¿Y eres capaz de manejar la transdiferenciación celular? ¿Puedes revivir y regenerarte también?

Bradley negó nuevamente. Mucho más seguro que la anterior vez.

—No. McCormick y yo no contamos con las mismas habilidades. Mis habilidades más desarrolladas son las mentales mientras que las de él son las de resistencia. Con los humanos ocurre algo semejante: cada persona desarrolla una habilidad diferente y ninguna es totalmente equiparable a la de cualquier otra.

Un escalofrío recorrió furtivo la columna al escuchar las últimas frases dichas por Bradley.

—El caso, Craig, es que Kenny pudo revivir y ha muerto tantas veces como lápidas que ves aquí. Y, desde entonces, ese idiota ha estado jugando con la muerte, poniéndose a prueba con otras tantas muertes, hasta comprender al final que era _muy_ _diferente_ al resto de las personas. Yo me he estado encargando de guardar su secreto a ojos de todos. Aquellas veces que fue celebrado su entierro y Kenny renacía, yo mismo escondí todas estas lápidas en este lugar. Puede que no sea el lugar adecuado, pero, al mismo tiempo, sé que sería suficiente para cuando llegara el momento en el que tuviera que enseñártelas. La gente no presta atención a las lápidas ni a los epitafios, y mucho menos, a lo que en las criptas se esconde. Pasan de largo sin darse cuenta. Más de uno se sorprendería de terror si se dedicara a leer epitafios o aventurarse en las criptas de los cementerios.

Craig negó levemente la cabeza en síntoma de estupor. Estaba haciendo lo posible por seguir su argumentación, por calar en las verdades desveladas, pero ahora que las hogueras se habían encendido, de pronto le parecía aterrador dejar que siguieran ardiendo. Quería saber hasta dónde llegarían las verdades aunque dolieran.

—¿Cómo, Bradley? ¿Cómo es posible que Kenneth...?

Bradley cruzó los brazos e hizo otra pompa de chicle que estalló luego con su lengua. —Como te he dicho antes, la cantidad devastadora de electromagnetismo que emplea Kenny para revivir podría ser perjudicial para el equilibrio del planeta. Por ello, de manera instintiva, _Madre_ ha hecho que se regenere a partir de su madre artificial cuando su cuerpo esté demasiado herido como para regenerarse por sí mismo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

—En muchas ocasiones, _Madre_ emplea esa energía que Kenny produce para que renazca y se regenere como feto en el vientre de Carol McCormick. y así pueda renacer sin poner en peligro al planeta. Las únicas personas que recuerdan la muerte de Kenny y sus nacimientos a partir de su madre artificial, es ella y el resto de la familia McCormick. Cuando Kenny vuelve a nacer de Carol, retoma en pocas horas su edad y físico normal al anterior a su muerte. ¿Sorprendido, Tucker?

La respuesta se demoró. Finalmente, Craig negó con la cabeza.

—Comparado con todo lo demás que me has contado, no.

—Lo sé. Es difícil de asimilar. Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo. Pero aún faltan ciertas cosas que deberías saber.

Hubo un silencio y Craig entornó los ojos:

—¿Kenneth sabe que tú has sido su guía, Biggle?

Bradley asintió con una frivolidad digna de un autómata. Su cabello, ahora arremolinado y rebelde, imitando en semejanza a Kenny, se agitaron débilmente ante el movimiento de cabeza. Bradley disfrazado de Kenny era un auténtico reflejo en el espejo.

—Sí, Kenny lo sabe. Desde la segunda vez que revivió le hice saber que yo era consciente de su secreto mucho antes, incluso, de que ocurriera y cuál era mi función para con él. Tuve a la vez que obligar a los McCormick para que mantuvieran el secreto nada más se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría. También le he hablado a Kenny de _Madre_. Sin embargo... _Madre_ aún no ha querido que le revele toda la verdad acerca de nuestro origen, entre otras cosas, porque aún no está preparado.

—¿Por qué nadie, salvo los McCormick y Kenneth mismo, recuerda sus muertes?

—Porque _así quiere_ _Madre que sea_. Y quizá sea mejor así, Tucker. Lo mejor para Kenny ha sido que nadie del pueblo sospechara de sus poderes, de quién es Kenny.

Bradley se cruzó de brazos y se aproximó un poco a Craig y tendió su mano para que se levantara del suelo. Craig la aceptó con escepticismo y se levantó. Soltaron sus manos y quedaron frente a frente.

—Pero mi labor de proteger a Kenny siendo su _guía_ ha finalizado, Craig. Ha llegado tu turno de ocupar mi puesto.

—¿Por qué yo?

—No te adelantes, Tucker.

—Está bien. Veamos... me has dicho que no es una casualidad que yo sea el guía de Kenneth, que ha sido decidido por el designio de _Madre_, ¿no es así?

—Exacto —afirmó con rotundidad Bradley—. El que tú te hayas visto implicado en todo esto no es en absoluto un capricho del destino. _Madre_ te ha puesto aquí , en el mundo, por una importante razón. Y la razón parte de que conocieras a Kenny y lo protegieras llegado el momento.

Craig bajó la mirada y esgrimió una sonrisa de pura incredulidad.

—Cojonudo. Así que mi vida, durante todo este tiempo, se ha ido preparando para recibir este _designio._No hay casualidad en que esto ocurriera tarde o temprano.

—Sí, así es. Oye, Craig —lo llamó el muchacho, y soltó un suspiro fugaz—. Escucho claramente tus pensamientos y sé que una buen parte de ti piensa que Stan hubiera sido la elección más adecuada para ser el guía de Kenny. Quiero que entiendas que tanto tu destino como el de Ken no se han cruzado por el mero devenir de las cosas. Tú, sólo tú, te has dado cuenta desde el principio que Kenny no era un _ser_ normal. Tú has sido consciente de que a pesar de que sois tan diferentes, ambos compartís un mismo muro que intenta alejaros del resto del mundo. Ese mismo muro de protección y las diferencias que compartes con Kenny son, estoy más que seguro de ello, la causa principal por la que _Madre_ te haya escogido a ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

Volvió a generarse un sustancial silencio. Craig, paulatinamente, se sentía más aturdido. ¿Hasta qué punto era conocedor Bradley tanto de su vida como la de Kenny?

—Creo que... creo que me hago a la idea adónde quieres ir con todo esto.

Craig se mordió el labio inferior. Acto seguido dejó de hacerlo. Aquella reacción nerviosa le recordaba demasiado a Kenny. Bradley, en cambio, tomó asiento en una de las tantas pilas acumuladas de lápidas, como si éstas no fueran relevantes, y cruzó sus piernas. Seguidamente, cerró sus orbes índigos y durante un instante se retrotrajo en sus pensamientos. Como si hubiera ascendido un acantilado y observara el océano extenderse por el horizonte. Inesperadamente para Craig, Bradley volvió a hablar, levantando nuevamente la mirada:

—_Madre_ no nos dirige como marionetas pero emplea los hechos que vivimos para que nosotros hagamos, sin saberlo, lo que estima pertinente —siguió hablando Bradley con voz carente de inflexión—. Cuando _ella_ despliega su poder, los hechos surgen de forma inevitable, del mismo modo que el efecto desencadenante de una tormenta. Nada ni nadie puede escapar de su destino. Ni una simple hormiguita o el más fuerte de los hombres, ni tan siquiera una galaxia entera.

La lamparilla de gas seguía flotando ligeramente sobre sus cabezas e iluminaba parcialmente la habitación enmohecida de la cripta en la que estaban. La oscuridad seguía siendo plausible por los rincones oscuros de la estancia que quedaban a salvo de la luz dorada emitida por ésta. Las sombras proyectadas por sus cuerpos también eran partícipes y se manifestaban en las deterioradas paredes carcomidas por la humedad almacenada en el interior. Las lápidas amontonadas en pequeñas pilas también extendían sus funestas sombras sobre ellos. Una idea devastadora emergió de repente en la mente de Craig:

—Me pregunto si sabías de antemano que moriría el señor McCormick.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! _Madre_ me lo hizo saber antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

—Y si eras consciente de ello... ¿por qué no lo detuviste?

—Porque así lo quiso la voluntad de _Madre_.

Craig dejó de cruzar los brazos, los extendió dejándolos caer. Miró a Bradley con odio teniendo el rostro fruncido ante tal declaración.

—¿Y qué puta voluntad es ésa que deja morir a una persona si se puede saber?

—Escúchame bien. Quiero que comprendas que en este mundo o en cualquier otro no existe ni la bondad absoluta ni la maldad absoluta. El Orden y el Caos son conceptos en constante movimiento que se funden en la naturaleza de _Madre_. _Madre_ actúa en cuanto a la preservación de su propio _equilibrio_, pero no se inclina hacia un sólo lado de la balanza. El _equilibrio_ es lo que mantiene la existencia tal y como es. Todos los días mueren y nacen personas, animales, estrellas, planetas, galaxias... y todo ello genera nuevos ciclos de existencia basados en la manutención de ese _equilibrio_. Yo no pude impedirlo porque si lo hubiera hecho, Stuart hubiera muerto de cualquier otra forma aquella noche. La muerte de Stuart era un hecho que tenía que ocurrir para que se desencadenaran, en consecuencia, otros hechos. Hay cosas que sólo se pueden cambiar por una vida y el destino es inmutable.

Las manos de Craig se cerraron con fuerza debido a la frustración contenida. Bradley no se inmutó desde su sitio mientras que Craig, de pie y estático, no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—No sé qué utilidad puedo tener yo en todo esto.

—_Ellos_ no pueden eliminarte.

El joven sinestésico se quedó sin habla durante un rato. A continuación formuló la pregunta que comenzaba a devastarle por dentro:

—¿Quiénes, Biggle? ¿Quiénes no pueden eliminarme?

Hubo luego un silencio plomizo prolongado intencionadamente por Bradley Biggle.

—Mis _hermanos_.

**жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO XXIII.

_¡Hola a todo/as! Como siempre en cada capítulo, remitiré mis eternas disculpas a todos vosotros por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y dejar un poco abandonado el fic así como responder a reviews, mensajes privados, etcétera. Durante esta larga pausa estuve preparándome para los exámenes que tenía en enero y sacarme el carnet de conducir. ¡Ya conduzco ouh yeah! Así que nada más terminar y tener algo más de tiempo libre, me he puesto en marcha con el fic. Así como mis deberes como Beta por aquí._

_Este capítulo es uno de los más difíciles que he hecho. No sabía por dónde empezar para exponer todo lo que quería explicar. Sé que es un capítulo algo corto en comparación con otros, pero creo que lo recomendable era pararlo aquí. Espero que se haya comprendido más o menos y, nada, agradecerle a mi amiga por hablarme del fabuloso mundo de la biología y de su trabajo de transdiferenciación celular que me ha venido de perlas para explicar de manera lo más "científica" posible el tema de las muertes de Kenny. Creo que nadie lo ha intentado en un fic explicar este hecho de esta forma, así que me siento muy orgullosa por el trabajo y las tardes que me pasé leyendo sobre el tema para que quedara el capítulo tal y como quería. Por cierto, adoro a Bradley comiendo chicle x3._

_Agradecer, como siempre hago, a aquellos nuevos lectores de este fic que siguen apuntándose en favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias! También agradezco los reviews recibidos y animo a los que sigan esta historia que envíen sus propios reviews y me cuenten qué les parece. ¡Prometo no morder xD!_

_Espero que os marche todo muy bien y gracias, muchísimas gracias por seguir visitando y leyendo este querido fic mío._

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Silen._


	25. Cap XXIV Stabat Mater Dolorosa

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más C: . _

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV. Stabat Mater Dolorosa.**

_"Y a ti, madre, una espada de dolor te atravesará el corazón."  
(Lucas 2, 35)_

**жжжжжж**

—¿Quiénes?, ¿quiénes no pueden eliminarme?

Había inquirido Craig a Bradley, quien lo escrutaba con la mirada en silencio y sondeando, mediante la telepatía, la cadena de pensamientos nacientes en su cabeza.

—Mis _hermanos_.

Craig abrió hasta el límite sus ojos y tragó costosamente saliva, quedando sin habla durante instantes. Puede que se le hubiera desgastado la memoria y que careciera de una mente clara después de la larga charla que estaba manteniendo con el _supuesto_ hijo de los Biggle. Dicho s_upuesto_, evidentemente, estaba presente al pensar que si Kenny no era hijo de los McCormick, Bradley, del mismo modo, tampoco sería hijo de los Biggle. No precisó de mayor lógica. Craig lo había comprendido de forma intuitiva.

Mientras, la tormenta persistía afuera. Cantaba en su lenguaje de gotas de agua y relámpagos hasta la extenuación, sin inmutarse.

Craig entrecerró la mirada; y entonces intentó relajarse exhalando un hondo suspiro. A continuación, volvió a abrir sus ojos del todo y analizó el rostro de Bradley según sacudía la cabeza un par de veces, de manera casi imperceptible. Hizo acopio de toda la seriedad y sangre fía a la que podría acogerse.

—¿Tus... _hermanos_?; ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Bradley?; ¿es que hay más como tú y... como Kenneth?

—Sí, hay más como nosotros. —El albino se cruzó de brazos para después realizar una escueta afirmación con la cabeza—. Nosotros no somos los únicos que poseemos estas características; de hecho, hay muchos más. McCormick y yo somos los más jóvenes de todos nuestros _hermanos. _Ken fue el último en nacer, en enero del noventa y cuatro... Nos llevamos unos tres meses de diferencia, nada más.

Craig ordenó las palabras en su mente una y otra vez.

—Pero... ¿por qué no pueden eliminarme? ¿Y quiénes son? Si ellos cuentan con poderes semejantes a los tuyos, yo no sería un gran inconveniente. Podrían hacerme desaparecer del mapa sin ningún problema.

La expresión de Bradley no cambió ni un ápice: sus labios, sellados; sus ojos, ni un leve parpadeo. Estos ojos **―**color _blue velvet_, como aquellos que añoraba**―** lo analizaban tal y como si vieran algo nunca visto. En estos observó tal nitidez y la comprendió como si Bradley estuviera prestando atención a algo ajeno que, a sus ojos y oídos, era imposible ser percibido. Desconocía qué escuchaban verdaderamente los oídos de Bradley Biggle en aquel instante.

—Antes de decirte por qué eres inmune a mis _hermanos_, Tucker, y hablarte de ellos, primero necesito contarte otros hechos que están relacionados. Sé que has oído hablar de lo ocurrido en Roswell en 1947. Ya sabes..., el accidente aéreo de un OVNI y los tripulantes alienígenas que encontraron dentro de dicha nave.

Craig apretó los labios con fuerza. También tenía una ceja ligeramente levantada. Aquélla era la expresión que siempre adoptaba cuando se alteraba.

—¡No me jodas, Biggle! ¿Qué mierdas tiene que ver esa _mentira_ conspiratoria en Roswell con los malditos _hermanos_ vuestros? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —El grado de molestia bajó de pronto en Craig y carcajeó lacónicamente. Después de todo lo contado por Bradley, no entendía cómo podría sorprenderse a esas alturas. _Dios_... todo lo que le contaba era una locura. _Una puta locura._

Frente a la pérdida de nervios de Craig, Bradley permanecía tranquilo; parsimonioso, como estatua clásica embelleciendo un decimonónico jardín francés; y entretenido, masticando su chicle de fresa cada cierto tiempo y haciendo globitos con él.

Craig lo analizaba a la cara, en silencio, intentando captar alguna expresión en su rostro; sin embargo, Bradley no daba a expresar ninguna. Incluso, _disfrazado_ Bradley a la manera de Kenny, seguía persistiendo en él su actitud reservada, elocuente y odiosamente altiva. Características carentes en la personalidad de Kenny.

—Me parece ilógico que pienses así cuando te he estado contando cosas mucho más trascendentes, Tucker. Es cierto que muchos creen que lo acurrido en Roswell ha sido el ardid más complejo y, quizá, más costoso de la Historia. Pero... ¿y si le damos una vuelta de tuerca a la realidad?; ¿y si hubiese ocurrido realmente? ¿Has pensado, por un instante, que podría bajarse dicha aunque remota posibilidad?

—Bradley, por favor. No jodas. No me digas que...

Éste lo interrumpió sin más.

—El día dos de julio de 1947 un Objeto Volador No Identificado, un OVNI, se estrelló a las afueras de Roswell, New Mexico; y ocurrió durante una tormenta eléctrica tan espesa y turbia como ésta. —Bradley, que lo había interrumpido, ahora indicaba con un ladeo de cabeza la entrada, refiriéndose a la tormenta que rugía afuera**. **

››Fue un humilde granjero de la zona, un tal Mac Brazel, quien dio la voz de alarma a las autoridades al día siguiente tras lo ocurrido. Allí encontraron restos destruidos de lo que anteriormente había sido una nave jamás antes vista, dotada de una tecnología avanzada e inimaginable. Gracias a las descripciones dadas por las autoridades locales a la prensa, se sabe que dicha nave estaba diseñada a partir de un material muy extraño y desconocido: era azulado, tan ligero como una pluma aunque resistente; capaz de no quebrarse y ser ignífugo. Las autoridades fueron conscientes desde un primer momento que aquello no era un misil o un satélite artificial realizado por el hombre. No era equiparable a nada de origen terrestre. Pero, aparte de este hallazgo, encontraron uno mucho más impactante: los ocupantes de la nave estrellada.

Bradley, mientras relataba, permanecía igual de estático e impasible que siempre, sentado cómodamente sobre la pila de lápidas propiedad de Kenny McCormick. Infló otra pompa de chicle fugaz que hizo explotar contra sus labios húmedos; encendidos estos en ese rojo cereza tan hipnótico.

—Así es, Craig. En una parte más alejada del accidente encontraron una cápsula que muy posiblemente había formado parte de la nave antes de quedar destrozada y, en cuyo interior, encontraron los cuerpos de cuatro extraterrestres. Tres de ellos habían muerto mientras que al cuarto lo encontraron al borde de la muerte, sollozando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Craig se imaginó la estampa del cuarto alien en su cabeza; llorando, con el pecho subiendo y bajando alterado, a punto de morir, mientras humanos armados hasta los dientes se acercaban a él apuntándolo con un arma. Lo que no se llegó a imaginar lo solo que podría haberse sentido aquel alienígena moribundo.

—Tanto los restos de la nave como estos seres fueron llevados directamente a la base militar más cercana —prosiguió con su charla Bradley—. Esta noticia se filtró sin consentimiento del Gobierno con rapidez y se expandió como la pólvora por todo el planeta mediante la prensa. Pero, al cabo de un sólo día, se negó su veracidad diciendo que dicha noticia era errónea.

››El Gobierno avaló diciendo que los restos hallados pertenecían a un globo sonda: un simple reflector de radas de origen humano. Esta declaración hizo que la gente dejara de creer en la veracidad ocurrida en Roswell. Por otra parte, según determinan algunas fuentes anónimas, aquellos que participaron directamente en el descubrimiento y decidieron sacar a la luz la verdad, fueron objetivo de burla. Cualquier persona que apoyó la realidad del accidente extraterrestre fue tomada por demente. Un ejemplo claro de esto sería el granjero que descubrió la nave... Nadie jamás lo creyó.

—Esto es una locura —musitó Craig, como si estuviera citando una especie de maldición—. ¿Qué me intentas decir, maldita sea?

—Intento decirte que lo ocurrido en Roswell es verdad. Los alienígenas existen, Craig.

Craig enmudeció al instante. Si le hubieran dicho tal cosa cuando era niño estaría pegando saltos de la emoción: uno de sus sueños de la niñez más prolongados fue el deseo de conocer a un ser de otro mundo. Recordó, bajo un pálpito de densa nostalgia, las incontables veces que convenció a Tweek para ir con él hasta la loma más alta del pueblo en motivo de sacar fotografías al cielo, a la espera de encontrar evidencias de alguna nave extraterrestre. Recordó cómo Tweek, en esas primeras aventuras, estaba aterrado al pensar que, si avistaban un OVNI, posiblemente los abduciría.

Bradley esbozó una fugaz sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Craig, quien alzó la vista y encontró restos de lo que había sido aquella sonrisa. Era una sonrisa natural y espontánea, como las que solían definir a las pertenecientes a Kenny. Puede que Bradley Biggle sonriera de mil y una formas, pero siempre que lo hacía carecía de naturalidad, como si no supiera tener sentimientos al no encontrarlos. Un caso paralelo al de Craig: él tampoco sabía que tenía sentimientos pero... ahí estaban, emergiendo de pronto y sin consentimiento cuando menos lo esperaba. Miró confundido al albino. ¿Acaso Bradley habría vuelto a meterse en su cabeza y estaba leyendo sus pensamientos sin consentimiento alguno? Sí, tal vez. A lo mejor, el pensar en Tweek hizo que Bradley, al leer su mente rememorando aquel recuerdo, surgiera efecto en él. ¿Qué de fuerte era la atracción que sentía Bradley hacia su amigo Tweek?

—Fue el Gobierno el que decidió esconder la información por motivos que, hasta ahora, sólo conocían ellos —retomó Bradley la conversación, como si, de pronto, se negara a seguir escuchando sus pensamientos.

—¿Motivos?

—Piensa un poco, Tucker. ¿Cómo explicar al mundo que existe vida más allá de este planeta y que los humanos no estáis solos? Dar a conocer una información como ésa no sólo cambiaría la idea que tiene el hombre moderno del mundo, sino que rompería los esquemas que ha adquirido y de todos los conocimientos aprendidos: de la religión, de las ciencias... prácticamente de todo lo que hasta ahora conoce. Eso rompería las bases de la Humanidad y el mundo entraría en un caos existencial. _Un caos de fe_. El ser humano aún no está preparado para entender lo insignificante que es su papel en el Universo. Doy fe que aún es demasiado pronto.

Tan pronto como Bradley hubo hablado, cerró los ojos lentamente para abrirlos luego usando la misma parsimonia y fijarlos en él.

—Pero no sólo por eso prefirió el Gobierno guardar silencio y no contar lo ocurrido en Roswell. Poseer restos de una tecnología superior, sumamente poderosa, y poder estudiarla para darle uso, fue otro motivo de peso para que el Gobierno omitiera la verdad. Con eso se aseguraría el poder de ser una fuerte potencia mundial. Con el estudio de los restos de la nave, Estados Unidos consiguió grandes avances con la energía nuclear, la ingeniería armamentística y aérea. Y... hay otro motivo más, Tucker.

Craig, sin quererlo, quedó boquiabierto; en otras palabras, Bradley estaba resultando convincente, y Craig tenía la experiencia suficiente como para darse cuenta de cuándo la gente le mentía con sólo _ver_ el sonido emitido en la voz. Las personas, cuando mienten, agudizan hasta un medio tono su timbre de voz; un hecho que su sinestesia captaba al instante. La entonación de Bradley no había variado ni un ápice. No descartaba Craig que aquel extraño joven tuviera tal poder de convicción igual de pesado que una enorme ancla, pero había sonado su voz con tal grado de certeza que era imposible pensar lo contrario.

Ambos jóvenes prolongaron el silencio entre ambos. Este silencio flotaba en el aire como un ligero polvillo. Un polvillo que envolvía aquel espacio atípico: una solitaria y olvidada cripta.

—¿Te imaginas, Craig, cuánto poder se podría obtener si se tiene un ejemplar, un ser vivo, de una especie que no pertenece a este planeta? Ciertamente, el Gobierno supo reconocer ese alto valor cuando pudo salvar al cuarto tripulante de aquella nave a fin de ocultarlo luego en secreto. Aquel ser se convirtió en lo más valioso que había pisado La Tierra.

››Imagínatelo por un instante. Tener en tu poder, totalmente sometido a tus caprichos, a un ser que pertenece a otra región del Universo. Un navegante estelar procedente de una cultura superdesarrollada que podría llevarte a la cima del poder terrestre y hacerte saber cosas que ningún otro humano sabe de la existencia y de la vida en sí. El Gobierno guardó al alien sólo para él, como oro en paño. Lo mantuvo oculto, vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día en una de las tantas instalaciones subterráneas dirigidas por Departamento de Defensa. No pienses que su estancia en este planeta fue acogedora: lo ataron en una camilla y lo estudiaron hasta el punto de no ser más que un conejillo de indias. Mientras, a los aliens muertos se les hizo una autopsia para luego conservarlos en cámaras de criogenización. Me imagino que sus cuerpos congelados todavía están bajo la tutela de las autoridades gubernamentales.

—Y... ¿el cuarto alienígena?; ¿qué pasó con él?; ¿murió?

Bradley hizo descender su mirada hasta posarla en el sucio suelo.

Era la primera vez que Craig percató el nacimiento de un inquietante nerviosismo emerger de pronto en el impertérrito comportamiento de Bradley Biggle.

—Escapó —respondió—. El cuarto alien escapó.

_**жжжжжж**_

Carol McCormick miraba absorta el paisaje por la ventanilla de su asiento. El espeso manto de las coníferas, compuesta en gran parte por abetos, circundaban el cuerpo serpenteante, hecho de asfalto, de la carretera estrecha. La niebla se escabullía entre los troncos como fantasmas que vagaban en su particular destierro hacia el olvido. Las copas de los árboles alcanzaban una altura considerable, tapando en gran medida el cielo tormentoso. Del motor se escuchaba ruidoso el gemir de sus ya achacadas revoluciones. En unas horas alcanzarían la _Route 119_ con conexión oeste a Denver. Lo más probable sería que su hija optara por rodear la capital y tomar la autopista sur usando la Interestatal 25. Pronto vería alzarse a lo lejos el Monte Elbert y sus más de cuatro mil metros de altura. Majestuoso como un titán helado intentando rozar el reino de los cielos con la punta de los dedos.

De pronto, un sonido estrepitoso la despertó de su ensimismamiento: el lejano ruido de vehículos con sirenas fueron siendo perceptibles a sus oídos nada más aproximarse. Su hija pequeña, por instinto, circuló con la Volkswagen pegada al arcén y, tal y como ella había previsto, una veintena de coches patrulla seguida por varios furgones blindados con las siglas S.W.A.T., de chasis negro como el carbón, pasaron por su lado en dirección a South Park a una velocidad inusitada. Karen aguantó la marcha y no se paró bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta perderlos de vista por el cristal del espejo retrovisor. Luego suspiró aliviada nada más hubo subido el freno de mano y parar el coche. Las manos le temblaban terriblemente.

—Temo por Kenny, mamá —susurró Karen en un hilo de voz quebrado, llevando la mirada hacia ella, quien la miró nerviosa.

—Pero esa extraña mujer de la que te he hablado me ha prometido que no le pasará nada. —La chica elaboró una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada—. Sigamos nuestro camino, mamá. Tengo el presentimiento de que Kenny estará bien. Debemos tener fe.

La Volkswagen emprendió la marcha y Karen permaneció en su inmutable silencio.

Carol ya sabía el lugar al que su pequeña Anna Karenina la llevaba. Después de diecisiete largos años, Carol volvería a poner pies en su tierra natal: _New Mexico._

Nada más hubo renacido aquel nombre en su cabeza, hizo que los recuerdos la invadieran; los sacó del sótano de la memoria y los desempolvó.

**· · ·**

—¡Mirad, es ella! —Carol escuchó su nombre. A una distancia premeditada, alguno de los pueblerinos de Corona la apuntaban con el dedo—. ¡Es Carol Brazel! ¡La nieta del granjero loco!

—¡Ten cuidado, Carol! ¡No vaya a ser que te secuestren los marcianos y te lleven en su nave a Marte!

—¡Loca!

Las miradas de soslayo y grosería se clavaban en ella como agujas bajo las uñas.

¿Qué culpa tenía de lo que había visto o no su anciano abuelo? ¿Qué maldita culpa tenía ella?

Ella, Carol McCormick era la nieta del hombre que había visto la nave extraterrestre destrozada en su rancho en julio de 1947. El hombre que había llamado a las autoridades para que conocieran el descubrimiento. El mismo que vio, junto a un puñado de militares y paramédicos del Gobierno, a los cuatro alienígenas. Y el que, con sus propios ojos, vio sollozar de dolor al cuarto alienígena moribundo. Su abuelo, Mac Brazel, fue tomado por enfermo demente nada más se desmintiera en la prensa la veracidad de su hallazgo. Nadie lo creyó y fue objeto de burla por los pueblerinos y por todo aquel que conociera de antemano su historia.

Carol recordaba a su abuelo Mac con mucho afecto. Era pelirrojo, igual que ella, de legado irlandés. Era cariñoso y amñanado en la cocina: le hacía tortitas con sirope de chocolate y frutos silvestres para desayunar los fines de semana, y pollo frito con guarnición —su plato preferido— tantas veces como deseara.

A diferencia de los demás, Carol creía fervientemente en su abuelo. Por lo que creía en su hallazgo alienígena. Cuando Mac le relataba su historia, lo escuchaba con suma avidez. A través de la transparencia del corazón de su abuelo, transmitía una verdad tan vívida que era imposible descartarla por incierta.

Mac Brazel fue quien la crió en aquel pequeño rancho a las afueras de Corona, un pequeño pueblo perteneciente a la jurisdicción de Roswell. En las áridas tierras de Corona, Carol fue cuidada por su abuelo nada más nacer. Frente a la total nitidez con la que recordaba a su abuelo, ella no tenía en su mente ninguna imagen que representara a su madre bajo una misma intensidad. Las pocas fotos que había visto de su madre se habían quedado olvidadas en el rancho. Su abuelo le había dicho que su madre, nada más traerla a este mundo en 1966, se fue lejos. Pero las habladurías en Corona le hicieron saber mucho después a una Carol adolescente la verdad: su madre había sido violada brutalmente por unos tipos del pueblo bajo las burlas de haber sido la "_hija del __granjero __loco que vio a los aliens_" y que después de haberle dado a luz, se había suicidado ahorcándose de un árbol en el rancho. La presión, el miedo y su rechazo al tener una hija fruto de una violación hicieron que decidiera pender su vida en la tensión de una soga sujeta alrededor del cuello y en el balanceo de pies a diez palmos del suelo.

El abuelo buscó la forma de vengarse por la muerte de su hija; sin embargo, el silencio de culpa de la gente del pueblo, después de años de desprecios e insultos, hizo que los culpables no salieran a la palestra. La Ley tampoco ayudó al respecto: un expediente más para rellenar en el cajón de casos sin resolver. Las leyes están hechas por corruptos; la venganza se convierte, por lo tanto, en un arma inútil de plástico. El hombre, destrozado por la muerte de su hija, tentó en unirse a ella atándose a una soga. Pero, en vez de eso, sintió compasión por el futuro de su pequeña nieta recién nacida y cuidó de ella.

Carol supo que ésa fue la única mentira que le había dicho su abuelo: la verdadera muerte de su madre. Y nunca se lo recriminó. El hombre se había volcado totalmente en cuidar de ella.

Jamás supo quién era su padre; no obstante, no quiso nunca saberlo.

El árbol donde se suicidó su madre fue eliminado de raíz. El hueco que dejó se rellenó con tierra y su madera ardió durante largas horas en la finca del pobre Mac Brazel hasta altas horas de la noche. El humo negro que desprendió ascendió a los cielos hasta fundirse con el color oscuro del cielo nocturno; siendo acogido por el fulgor intermitente de las estrellas.

La abuela Brazel murió poco después del fallecimiento de su hija. Carol tampoco la recuerda. Había fallecido de un ataque del corazón. Lo que sí recordaba era que el abuelo lloró mucho su pérdida. Ya para entonces era una niña de no más de cinco años.

Su paso por el colegio no fue un campo de rosas: fue rechazada y apartada como un paria; hecho que se prolongó con mayor gravedad en el instituto, en donde los insultos se transformaron en golpes. Carol dejó sus estudios con sólo quince años. Nadie tampoco hizo nada al respecto. Su abuelo aceptó su decisión porque tampoco podía hacer algo mejor por ella. El estigma que Carol llevaba era la proyección del peso que él mismo cargaba desde hacía más de veinte largos años.

Tampoco tuvo amistades: pasaba su tiempo en el rancho, junto a su abuelo, cuidando de la plantación de tabaco y de varios caballos que mantenían. Apenas solía bajar al pueblo y, cuando lo hacía, intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Si la miraban con sorpresa, volvía la vista; si la señalaban, la bajaba; si se acercaban para inquirirla, se alejaba sin mediar palabra cual animalillo acorralado.

Con el paso del tiempo, los pueblerinos de Corona también la tomaron por loca.

A veces, honda de rabia, salía por las noches a escondidas de casa y se adentraba en el amplio terreno que comprendía el rancho de su abuelo cargando una linterna y una pala. Cuando llegaba al lugar donde su abuelo le había dicho dónde cayó la nave, entre la niebla, rastreaba en busca de alguna prueba, cualquier resto pequeñito perteneciente a la nave alienígena. Excavó amplias parcelas del suelo e inspeccionó cada palmo la zona.

—Vamos, maldita sea, vamos, sé que tiene que haber algo por aquí —se decía a si misma mientras excavaba extenuada—. Tiene que haber algo...

Y nunca encontró nada que verificara la historia de su abuelo para así demostrársela y estregársela ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Ni rastro; el Gobierno se lo había llevado _todo_. Y ella estallaba frustrada en cada uno de aquellos infructuosos intentos. Entonces, subía sus ojos al cielo estrellado, con los ojos aguados y caía arrodillada contra el suelo como si sintiera un profundo dolor perforarle el pecho.

—Sé que estáis ahí arriba. Sé que os escondéis y no queréis que nadie os vea —balbuceaba entre sollozos—. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... Mi abuelo no está loco._ Yo no estoy loca. __Sé que existís._

A menudo, desde su cama, lloraba imaginándose dentro de su tumba imaginaria. Se veía a sí misma en medio de la nada, sola, en una loma desértica de tierra rojiza, en Corona, enterrado su cadáver en un montículo de tierra cubierto de hierba pajiza y dientes de león y con una ínfima losa de piedra clavada en el suelo a sus pies. "_Aquí yace la nieta del granjero loco __que creía en los aliens", _tallarían en su losa. Carol tiiraba de las sábanas de la cama como si fuese el manto de tierra en el que había sido enterrada, cubriendo su pequeño y huesudo cuerpo.

Poco tiempo después, su vida cambió. Un día escuchó el ruidoso motor de una motocicleta vieja acercarse a la casa. Extrañada, salió hasta el porche de entrada y presenció la llegada de un joven aparcando la motocicleta justamente allí, para luego acercarse a ella en varias zancadas, con decisión.

—Hola, ¿tú debes ser la nieta del viejo Mac Brazel, verdad?

Carol no le dirigió la palabra, limitándose a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza y apretando sus ojos grises. El chico extranjero sonrió y le tendió la mano para estrechársela. Los cabellos cenicientos y los ojos castaños de éste brillaban bajo la luz del sol e hicieron llamar su atención. No era un chico de suaves rasgos pero era bastante guapo: alto como una viga, musculatura magra y piel bronceada por el ardiente sol del sur. Debía ser unos cinco o seis años mayor que ella; sobre los veinte o veintiún años. A simple vista no inspiraba ser mala persona; no obstante, ya no confiaba en nadie que no fuese su abuelo Mac. La gente que había conocido sólo era para ella un sinónimo de dolor continuo.

—¡Largo de aquí, estúpido! —le espetó mirándolo a los ojos y señalándolo con el dedo en amago de amenaza—. Si vienes a reírte de mí o de mi abuelo por el tema de los malditos alienígenas te puedes ir largando antes de que saque el jodido rifle.

El extranjero parpadeó ante su temperamental carácter y renegó con la cabeza a la vez que bajaba la mano que había ofrecido como saludo.

—No, yo..., yo no he venido para reírme ni nada por el estilo. No soy quién para juzgar a nadie —intentó explicarse atropelladamente el joven con su acento típico de alguien nacido en Colorado—. Me llamo Stuart. Stuart McCormick. Vengo del norte, de..., de un pequeño pueblo al norte de Colorado. Hace unos años me marché de casa y he estado viajando por el sur, de pueblo en pueblo, trabajando en lo que he podido. Hace dos días llegué a Corona y no he encontrado plazas vacantes de trabajo. El sheriff del pueblo me dijo que a lo mejor tu abuelo podría darme trabajo en su rancho por unas semanas. ¿Mac necesitará mano de obra durante la cosecha de tabaco, no es así? Antes de que me apuntes con un rifle y me llenes el culo de plomo, ¿podría hablar con él?

Carol sonrió disimuladamente según bajaba su mirada gris en reacción, cayendo revueltos mechones pelirrojos en torno a su pálida cara. Por primera vez, alguien se esforzaba en ser amable con ella.

Así fue como Carol conoció a Stuart McCormick en una calurosa tarde de junio de 1981.

Como era de esperar, el abuelo Mac aceptó la petición de trabajo de Stuart, invitándolo a hospedarse en el viejo rancho hasta que terminara la época de la cosecha. Mac era demasiado mayor para hacerse cargo de toda una plantación. El dinero le escaseaba y no era conveniente generar pérdidas.

Al principio, ella no se acostumbraba a la amabilidad con que la trataba el joven Stuart. Ella lo rehuía y, si la agobiaba con su natural simpatía, se alejaba sin antes llamarlo "_estúpido"_. Fue familiarizándose con él y, no poco después lo sentía como de la familia. Desde que el chico la acompañaba a hacer sus recados al pueblo ya nadie la miraba mal ni se metía con ella... al menos abiertamente y ante la presencia de Stuart McCormick. Si alguien se atrevía siquiera a señalarla, ahí iba Stuart a dar rienda a sus puños. Más de una ocasión tuvo que separarlo de las peleas con aquellos pueblerinos que se atrevían a juzgarla en público por ser la nieta de quien era.

—¿Es que has estado aguantando las burlas de esa puta gente desde que tienes memoria? ¿Cómo has podido soportar tanta mierda, pelirroja? —le preguntó una vez Stuart cuando regresaban del pueblo. Tenía una ceja rota y le sangraba la nariz después de haber recibido un puñetazo en otra pelea.

Carol hizo que se sentara en el porche de fachada de la casa. Ni siquiera se esforzó por responder a su pregunta. A veces un silencio valía más que cien verdades dichas. Trayendo consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se dispuso a curar las heridas de Stuart.

—Mientras esté aquí no quiero que bajes sola al pueblo sin que yo vaya contigo. —El chico la miró fijamente a los ojos y en actitud seria—. No voy a permitir que sigas siendo el objetivo de burla de esos hijos de puta.

—No necesito que seas mi guardaespaldas, o lo que sea... Puedo cuidarme sola —replicó ella, en un tono de voz ecuánime. No quería demostrar la profunda gratitud que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras en boca del joven.

—¿Ah, no, pelirroja?

Carol renegó con la cabeza y se ruborizó aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo para no desenmascararse.

—No, lo no necesito. Y no me sigas llamando pelirroja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no te seguiré llamando estúpido el resto de mi vida.

—No es mala idea si con eso me vale estar contigo el resto de tu vida.

Stuart carcajeó divertido, tomó la mano con la que ella sujetaba un algodón con el que le limpiaba la sangre que había derramado la hemorragia de la nariz y la apartó despacio de su rostro, para luego aproximarse al de ella y darle un breve beso en los labios.

Pocos días después, al desperezarse, Carol halló sorprendida un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de color naranja. Miró a su alrededor aún desconcertada. ¿El regalo era para ella? ¿En serio? Con la curiosidad haciendo que mordiera su labio inferior con los dientes, tomó el regalo y lo abrió. Una camiseta. La extendió y la alzó ante sus ojos grises.

Y rió, emocionada. Rió con ganas por primera vez en toda su vida.

Una camiseta verde que rezaba: "_I`m with stupid_", seguido de una flecha.

Stuart, que estaba trabajando con el abuelo Mac cargando pesados sacos de tabaco, la miró nada más verla bajar del porche entre saltitos, acercándose a ellos con una radiante sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a su dirección. El radiante sol del verano en New Mexico hizo vibrar en color contra aquella hermosa maraña revuelta de pelo color del latón oxidado propiedad de la joven Carol.

Él sonrió junto a ella.

Carol llevaba puesta la camiseta que él le había regalado.

_**жжжжжж**_

—¿Cómo cojones se escapó?

—Mis _hermanos_ lo han estado buscado durante muchos años, antes, incluso, de que Kenny y yo naciéramos. Pero toda intención ha sido inútil. Posiblemente murió en algún lugar o consiguió la forma de contactar con los suyos y salir de este apestoso planeta. De hecho, lo que si sé es que el Gobierno aún lo busca. Y... nos busca a nosotros. A mis _hermanos_. A mí. A Kenneth...

Craig sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No dijo nada. Inesperadamente, Bradley se levantó de la pila de tumbas que había tomado como asiento y se aproximó a la pared vacía en la que se había estado apoyando Craig.

—Hazte a un lado un segundo, por favor —le pidió Bradley.

Craig hizo lo que Bradley pedía y se alejó de la pared. Mediante la telepatía, un conjunto de ladrillos vistos fueron desencajados de la pared dejando al descubierto un compartimento secreto de no demasiada profundidad. En él había guardado un sobre marrón. El sobre flotó y levitó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Craig. Éste se abrió bajo todo signo de sorpresa, del cual salieron dos fotografías antiguas que se acercaron más aún a él.

—Quiero que veas cómo era, Craig.

Antes de tomar las fotografías, Craig miró de reojo a Bradley. Bajó luego la mirada y echó un vistazo: las dos fotografías eran en blanco y negro, de tamaño regular.

Eran fotografías tomadas del alien superviviente. Craig tragó saliva mientras que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral seguido de la incómoda sensación al helarse la sangre. Se preguntó extrañado, de dónde había sacado Bradley aquellas fotografías. Pero decidió no preguntarle. Tampoco tenía ganas de conocer la respuesta —a sabiendas de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál podía ser—.

Una, era un retrato sacado desde el pecho hacia arriba; la otra, una _polaroid_ de cuerpo entero del alien. Parecían haber sido tomadas en el mismo momento y lugar. El alien estaba de pie, delante de un fondo alicatado con baldosas blancas. Sus facciones y fisonomía recordaban mucho a los primeros alienígenas que comenzaron a ser conocidos por la cultura popular a partir de los años cincuenta, conocidos por el nombre de _Grises. _Su altura parecía ser considerable; tal vez alcanzara el metro ochenta, lo cual era raro porque normalmente se solía representar a los Grises bastante bajitos. Y, a pesar de ser fotografías en blanco y negro, Craig era capaz de deducir el brillo de aquella piel agrisada, muy clara, perteneciente al alien, como si careciera totalmente de melanina. Si en la Tierra las personas con menos índice de melanina son las que menos están expuestas a la radiación solar, posiblemente el alien hubiese vivido en un planeta irradiado por una estrella enana de color rojizo más pequeña y débil que el Sol.

Su cabeza era semejante a la humana, aunque un poco más ovalada. Dicha forma aumentaba su capacidad craneal. Brazos y piernas excesivamente delgados, alargados como patas de araña, ojos ovalados y grandes, sin pestañas, de un color vibrante aunque imposible de reconocer debido a la escala de grises de ambas fotografías. ¿Tal vez eran de color azul intenso? Eso daba la sensación.

En la fotografía a cuerpo completo, Craig pudo analizar mejor la fisonomía del alien: destacaba su carencia muscular que, más bien, se acercaba a la definición _saco de huesos_. En su escuálido torso se podían contar las costillas, una por una, al estar prácticamente pegadas bajo la agrisada piel. El alien iba desnudo; despojado de cualquier prenda. No tenía pecho, sin pezones, pero sí que había, al final del vientre, una pequeña oquedad circular: el ombligo, que indicaba una naturaleza cercana a la de un mamífero terrestre. Y, más abajo, casi inapreciable debida a la posición, una ínfima comisura vertical.

Craiz frunció el ceño, dejó de contemplar alternadamente las dos fotografías y alzó los ojos en dirección a Bradley.

—Es...

—Sí, Craig —le confirmó—. Es un alien _hembra_. Los otros tres aliens muertos eran machos. _Ella_ fue la que escapó de las garras del Gobierno años después del accidente. En el tiempo que estuvo en manos del Gobierno la torturaron en busca de información al negarse a cooperar por las _buenas_. Experimentaron con ella en contra de su voluntad.

**жжжжжж**

La Volkswagen seguía su camino, alejándose silenciosamente con un latir de turbinas. Por el paulatino ensanche de la vía se comprendía las próximas emanaciones de la autopista más cercana en dirección sur. Los postes de luz, unidos por el entramado cableado de la luz, creaban pentagramas musicales. Había dejado de llover; la tormenta quedó lejos, en South Park.

Carol seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos pasados donde Stuart había pasado a formar la parte importante de su vida. En su mente resonaba, como música de fondo, lo hermoso que había sido la etapa que vivió junto Stuart en el rancho de su abuelo. Fue la mejor época de su vida, sin duda.

Cuando Stuart terminaba su jornada ayudando con la colecta del tabaco, los dos solían ir a cabalgar con los caballos del abuelo Mac por los áridos parajes de Corona en Roswell. A diferencia de la experiencia innata de Carol como jinete, Stuart era un auténtico torpe montando a caballo: era divertido ver lo mucho que le costaba subirse y quedar bien puesto en la montura. Otras veces, cuando el calor era sofocante, preferían pasar el tiempo charlando en el porche, bebiendo limonada, hasta altas horas de la noche. Terminaban por ver las estrellas juntos, bajo el abrazo del agradable canto de grillos y la gratificante brisa nocturna acariciar sus rostros.

—Stuart, nunca hemos hablado sobre esto, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensas al respecto. ¿Tú...? ¿Tú piensas que mi abuelo Mac está loco? ¿Y que yo también lo estoy por creer en su historia sobre esa nave extraterrestre que se estrelló en el rancho? —le preguntó aunando todo el valor posible en uno de aquellos encuentros compartidos.

En respuesta, el joven Stuart de veinte años, realizó un breve movimiento con la cabeza hacia los lados después de haber reflexionado. Luego llevó la mano hacia su rostro de quince para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Carol, ey, mírame a los ojos. Tú no estás loca, ¿de acuerdo? Ni tú ni tu abuelo lo estáis. En este mundo ocurren cosas increíbles que pasan desapercibidas para la gran mayoría de las personas y tu abuelo ha vivido una experiencia única. Yo creo que él dice la verdad.

Carol se sentía tan feliz, tan agradecida. Corría con la mejor de las suertes al tener a Stuart McCormick a su lado, apoyándola; alguien que creía ciegamente en ella y en su abuelo. Por esta misma razón había nacido en su interior una especie de estremecimiento al reconocer lo importante que aquel joven de Colorado se estaba convirtiendo para ella. Dicho estremecimiento era lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer estremecer su corazón. En un principio no podía definirse como amor o deseo sexual lo que sentía por Stuart. Seguramente, Stuart había buscado la forma de entrar por el pequeño resquicio de su alma e intentar llenar el asolado vacío que desde niña había acumulado por dentro. Tenía esa sensación. El vacío no lo había creado Stuart; ya hacía tiempo que estaba anidado en el interior de Carol. Él sólo había aplicado una luz especial, iluminando el vacío latente de su corazón, que le hiciera recordar cuán sola y perdida había estado antes de conocerlo.

Pasaron las semanas y el trabajo de Stuart en el rancho había finalizado. Carol tenía miedo de que Stuart se marchara al cabo de pocos días; no quería volverse a sentir sola. Desamparada y perdida en este mundo extraño. Un temor agravado por la incertidumbre le hacía pensar que, a lo mejor, a Stuart le esperaba alguien en Colorado o en algún otro lugar por el que había venido.

—¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí? —le preguntó Carol cuando se topó con él en la cocina. Ella freía huevos para el desayuno, mientras que Stuart se ponía un buen vaso de agua fresca, sudoroso y cansado tras una larga jornada matinal en el campo. Había aprovechado la pausa del trabajo con la cosechadora para pasarse a desayunar junto a Carol.

El castaño, debido a su pregunta inesperada, la miró absorto, sujetando el vaso cerca de sus labios. Luego negó con la cabeza para tomarse seguidamente, de una sentada, el vaso de agua.

—¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa?

Stuart sacudió la cabeza nuevamente y bajó la mirada. —No es eso. Simplemente... nadie me espera.

Carol apagó el fuego de la cocina de gas y se le acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Nadie te espera? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso no tienes familia... o amigos que te esperen en Colorado? Nunca me has hablado de tu pasado. ¿Es que huiste de tu hogar? ¿Por eso has acabado tan lejos?

Stuart no contestó, hecho que produjo el nacimiento de un profundo silencio expandirse ferozmente por toda la estancia. En vez de mediar palabra, Stuart se quedó mirándola al rostro fijamente durante un rato. Parecía que quería darle a entender algo pero huelga decir que Carol no comprendía a dónde quería llegar en realidad.

Stuart y su misticismo. Un misticismo iracundo que posteriormente heredaría el pequeño Kenny.

—¿Tienes hambre? —optó por preguntarle a Stuart.

El joven volvió a su bajar de mirada y a un apretar frustrado de labios hasta morderlos. —Apenas he comido nada desde que me levanté.

—Entonces quédate y desayuna conmigo —dijo Carol mientras sacaba los huevos de la sartén para disponerlos en dos platos colocados sobre la pequeña mesa dispuesta en la misma cocina y que se empleaba como comedor. Además, no se le ocurría nada más que hacer, aparte de cocinar.

La luz anaranjada, calurosa y brillante, de la mañana entraba con furia por la ventana. Alumbrada era la danza del polvo en sus argucias por el aire.

Cerca de las once de la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, a Carol le dio la impresión de que había oído pasos descender a la planta baja. Se sentía adormecida; no había pasado aún de la primera antesala del sueño, pero eso no impidió que se despertara al sentir aquellos pasos que se dirigían del vestíbulo a la puerta de entrada, la cual fue abierta cuidadosamente como para evitar el hacer ruido.

El pánico sacudió su corazón: había escuchado, de pronto, un leve susurro en sus ojeras casi inaudible, metálico, equiparable a una psicofonía de primer nivel.

"_Ve tras él_", creyeron interceptar sus oídos. Supo enseguida que se refería a Stuart. Tal vez estuviera imaginando dicha voz, así que no le dio importancia. Podría haber tenido miedo, pero no lo tuvo. Estaba tan agitada que ni mil voces ajenas de la Nada podrían apartar su imperante miedo de perder a Stuart para siempre.

_Ipso facto,_ Carol se incorporó de la cama y, con los ojos aún entrecerrados, hizo caso a dicha voz misteriosa, movida por el impulso desenfrenado de no quedar sucumbida de nuevo por la soledad. No llevaba más que las bragas y un camisón largo puestos. Su cara permanecía impasible, como si su espíritu fuese el que tomara mediación por ella; impulsándola con movimientos enérgicos. Abrió bruscamente la puerta de entrada, salió de la casa y caminó descalza por la árida tierra. Aún se pernoctaba el calor proyectado por el sol durante el día en la superficie del suelo. El cielo estrellado brillaba con fuerza: ante la ausencia de luces superficiales de farolas, respaldado por una oscuridad solemne, se podía observar en el infinito compendios tras compendios acumulados de estrellas. Entremezclada con ellas, se contemplaba una nube vertical muy compacta: era el núcleo de la Vía Láctea visto desde la Tierra. Dos galaxias-satélite, las Nubes de Magallanes, situadas a la izquierda y vistas como pequeñas nubosidades, resplandecían como mundos lejanos a los que se tenía prohibida la entrada. Y pensar que el Hombre sólo ha podido descifrar un mínimo porcentaje de estrellas pertenecientes _**sólo **_a la Vía Láctea, a nuestra galaxia. ¿Qué esconderían el infinito número de galaxias esparcidas por el Universo? A Carol siempre le palpitaba el corazón cuando contemplaba aquellas galaxias y pensaba en ellas hasta emocionarse: sentía esos mundos tan cercanos a sus ojos; podía estirar sus brazos e imaginar que los tocaba... pero, en realidad, estaban tan, tan distantes. Ella se conformaba con mirarlos desde lejos, cual niño que mira con recelo los juguetes de un llamativo escaparate.

Fue tras Stuart; debía detenerlo. Lo alcanzó, lo tomó del brazo antes de que se percatara de su presencia.

—¿Carol? —preguntó desconcertado Stuart. Cargaba con una mochila en la que apenas cargaba con pertenencias. Era extraño ver que no había tomado la moto para irse; tal vez cargar con una moto vieja que estaba en las últimas no era la mejor idea. Stuart había decidido irse a pie, en silencio, sin que nadie lo oyera—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he despertado, ¿cierto?

Carol apretó los dientes sintiendo un empuje entreverado entre impotencia y rabia. Empleando la mano con la que no aferraba a Stuart, abofeteó la mejilla de éste.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —usando ahora las dos manos, golpeaba con los puños, sin apenas fuerza, el torso de Stuart hasta alcanzar el llanto y desplomarse de rodillas contra el suelo—. Ibas... ibas a marcharte sin despedirte de mí. Te odio, Stuart McCormick. ¡Te odio!

—Carol... —le escuchó susurras mientras asía cariñosamente por los puños para que dejara de golpear le sin sentido—. Carol, escucha. Yo...

—¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte!

Entre forcejeos, finalmente Stuart la llevó en brazos al interior de la casa y devolverla sobre la cama de su habitación. Durante el trayecto, Carol dejó de removerse y quedó quieta, derramando lágrimas silenciosas contra el pecho del joven. Volvió en sí cuando se sintió de nuevo recostada en su cama. Sentado, a los pies de la misma, estaba Stuart; mirando reflexivo hacia la ventana. El efluvio blanquecino emitido por la Luna, situada en un punto indeterminado de la bóveda celeste, se reflejaba en su rostro. Las estrellas del mismo modo amenazaban desde fuera con sus hálitos intermitentes de luz.

—Escúchame, Carol —intervino él de improviso—: no creo ser la persona indicada para ti. Guardo demasiados demonios dentro; demasiados resentimientos. Mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas y... aunque mi estancia aquí haya sido la mejor etapa que he vivido, tengo miedo de que si sigo aquí acabe por arrastrate a ti hacia un futuro que no te mereces.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque quiero que entiendas por qué he querido irme sin despedirme de ti —Stuart elaboró una pausa. Tiempo que empleó para desviar la mirada y llevarla hacia su cara—. Nunca he tenido una vida feliz. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, por lo que acabé desmoronando la vida de mi padre, que no evitaba sentir rencor hacia mí por haberle separado de su mujer en esta vida. Crecí siendo un niño infeliz, criado desde el resentimiento y sin nada en lo que apoyarse. Piensa que tú has tenido más suerte que yo al tener al abuelo Mac a tu lado, cuidándote y preocupándose todo el tiempo por ti.

Carol bajó la mirada. Sentía la tristeza del joven Stuart tan palpable que conseguía estremecer su piel. Nunca antes le había hablado de su pasado.

—Como te decía, yo... yo crecí buscándome prácticamente la vida. Solo. Mi padre gastaba el poco dinero que teníamos en heroína y ni siquiera podía permitirme ir a la escuela. Empecé a trabajar muy joven en recados de poca monta y, en cuanto tuve los ahorros necesarios, decidí comprarme esa vieja moto y huir. No sabía a qué lugar, pero para mí por aquel entonces cualquier sitio era mejor que quedarme en South Park —Stuart aspiró hondo—. No tengo nada qué ofrecerte, Carol. Absolutamente nada... salvo yo mismo.

—Con eso me basta. Tú eres... —Carol se interrumpió. No le salían las palabras. Puede que ambos cargaran con vacíos, muchos vacíos, pero podían apañárselas juntos. Tendrían que aunar sus fuerzas para, con el devenir de los años, llenarlos.

—Sé qué intentas decirme, pequeña. Pero intenta comprender que quiero lo mejor para ti y... no sé. No me parece justo.

—¿Justo?

—Temo hacerte cargar con mis problemas. No creo que sirva para nada ni nadie.

—Stuart, no me haces cargar con nada —le replicó Carol sin dudar ni un segundo—. Tú eres importante para mí.

La pelirroja se acercó, quedando sentada al lado del castaño. Apoyó la cabeza tímidamente contra su hombro.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo —pidió—. No me dejes sola, por favor.

**жжжжжж**

—Así que experimentaron con ella.

Bradley asintió. —Experimentaron con ella hasta límites inimaginables, Craig.

—Entonces... es cierto todo eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bradley ladeó el rostro, buscando a través de la telepatía, probablemente, la respuesta—. Uhm... ahora entiendo lo que dices. Sí, lo ocurrido en Roswell no fue un rumor malintencionado. Fue real, tan real como lo somos nosotros.

Una tercera fotografía salió del sobre marrón que aún seguía flotando muy cerca de Craig. Ésta se dirigió, al igual que las dos fotografías anteriores, hacia Craig para ser tomada. A diferencia de las anteriores, era una foto más moderna; no tan antigua. Parecía sacada por la típica Kodak casera de los ochenta. En ella se representaban a un conjunto de niños de no más de diez años.

Craig parpadeó, sorprendido. Aquellos pequeños eran de un parecido imposible: albinos, bajitos, piel agrisada y ojos azules intensos, tan intensos como el de aquellos de los que se había enamorado. Asustado, temiendo ideas sin sentido devenir en su cabeza, intentó identificar alguno de los niños presentes en la fotografía; en efecto, no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Actualmente esos niños debían rondar por la treintena. Estaba claro que era imposible que alguno de ellos fuese Kenny o Bradley. Realmente, aquel grupo de niños parecía haber salido de la película_ El pueblo de los malditos_.

—Estos son mis _hermanos _—le reveló Bradley empleando un tono severo de voz—. Fueron la primera serie de niños híbridos creados por el Gobierno en los años ochenta, criados en unas instalaciones privadas en Roswell, momento en que evolucionó el estudio del Genoma Humano y la vitrificación de óvulos.

"_Estos son los que buscan a Kenneth. Los que, por lo visto, no pueden acabar conmigo_", pensó Craig, incapaz de plantearse cualquier idea previa al respecto. Optaba por que Bradley siguiera sacando a relucir toda la información posible.

—Mis _hermanos_, al igual que yo y que McCormick, fuimos el resultado de la unión de genes humanos con los de la alienígena viva hallada en la colisión OVNI de Roswell. Utilizaron esperma humano y los óvulos extraídos de ésta. Una mujer puede contener miles de óvulos; lo mismo ocurría con la alien. Este proyecto lo llevó a cabo el Gobierno de manera secreta: emplearon jóvenes humanas para que recibieran los óvulos fertilizados mediante laboratorio para que en ellas crecieran los futuros bebés híbridos, a los que llamaron en clave por el nombre de _niños índigo_. Luego, cuando dieron a luz, muchas de ellas murieron por no haber aguantado un parto tan duro. Las que sobrevivieron, se les sometió la terapia del _electroshock _para que no recordaran nada. Del mismo modo, no todos los óvulos injertados dieron bebés: sólo nacieron veinte la primera vez.

Craig necesitó intervenir cuanto antes:

—¿Qué ha sido de ellos?

—Tiempo después de que el alien escapara, ellos también lograron huir de las instalaciones del Área 51. Y, desde entonces, han permanecido escondidos muy cerca de aquí; en Longmont.

—Pero... ¿y vosotros dos? ¿Y Kenneth y tú?

—Nosotros fuimos los dos únicos híbridos supervivientes de la segunda y última tanda del proyecto de hibridación a mediados de los noventa. De todos los últimos óvulos alienígenas modificados e introducidos en mujeres humanas, sólo dos, Kenneth y yo, tuvimos la suerte de crecer y nacer. Según sé, mi madre artificial murió cuando me dio a luz. Kenneth corrió con mejor suerte: Carol McCormick huyó de Roswell mucho antes de que Kenny naciera. Los del Gobierno no pudieron dar con su paradero.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que has acabado en South Park?

—No lo sé, Craig —Bradley bajó la mirada—. Realmente no lo sé. Alguien, supongo, me sacó de las instalaciones de Roswell antes de que mis hermanos lo lograran y me dejó en el felpudo de la casa de los Biggle. Ojalá lo supiera. _Madre_ no me hablado nunca de ello. Parece ser que se reserva contarme eso. _Madre_ me habla cuando ella quiere y sobre lo que quiere. No me responde cuando quiero hablar con ella; aparece sin más en mi cabeza cuando cree conveniente intervenir. Y eso me frustra, ¿sabes? Me frustra de narices no poder saber toda la verdad. Aunque... —quedó con la incertidumbre puesta en su rostro— puede que tal vez muy pronto lo sepa.

—¿Cómo los conociste?

—A medida que fui creciendo y supe de mis poderes, llegó un momento en que los conocí. Somos capaces de detectar nuestras fuentes de energía a largas distancias, ¿sabes? De hecho, ahora mismo estoy percibiendo la energía de Kenny a un par de kilómetros de aquí —le contó Bradley—. Cuando conocí a mis _hermanos_ aún era un crío y me sentí pleno: simplemente seguí su rastro de energía hasta encontrarles. Y, cuando los tuve ante mis ojos, enseguida me uní a ellos: creí en su doctrina, en su manera de pensar, incluso, compartíamos el mismo odio repulsivo que sentíamos hacia los humanos. Ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo de encontrarme: me daban por muerto al igual que a Kenny. Se sintieron felices al saber que _Madre_ contactaba conmigo supongo que me vieron útil aparte de la eficacia de mis poderes. Entonces... les hablé de Kenny, de sus poderes y todo lo relacionado con él. Les dije también que _Madre_ me había escogido como guía de Kenny a fin de proteger su secreto. Del mismo modo, les dije que _Madre_ no quería que Kenny se relacionara con ninguno de ellos hasta llegado el momento; quería que Kenny estuviera al margen de toda esta historia. Y eso he hecho, hasta ahora.

—Vaya... —suspiró Craig, atolondrado y confuso— así que en verdad Kenneth y tú... al igual que todos esos híbridos sois...

—Medio hermanos, sí —afirmó Bradley—. Todos somos hijos de una misma madre biológica. Una madre que no es de este mundo.

******жжжжжж**

Y Stuart se quedó a vivir en el rancho. Al cabo de diez largos años viviendo juntos, Carol quedó embarazada y tuvo al pequeño Kevin McCormick, que era una copia física de su padre. La alegría y el estado de bienestar perduró un margen de tiempo más hasta recibir la inesperada muerte natural del abuelo Mac Brazel. Fue enterrado en el lugar justo en el que había estado el árbol donde se ahorcó su hija. Una lápida quedó como recuerdo en el mundo de su desaparecida presencia.

Fue una época dura para Stuart y para ella. El rancho no daba sino pérdidas y apenas podían mantener los pocos gastos que tenían. Era como si una plaga de mala suerte tras la muerte de Mac los asolara sin compasión. Stuart intentó conseguir trabajo fuera del rancho, buscándolo por toda la región de Corona. Fue un error inútil intentarlo: a sabiendas el pueblo de quién era y con quién estaba emparejado, lo rechazaban de buenas a primeras. El estigma de Mac Brazel con el tema de los alienígenas seguía siendo latente a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo.

Carol vio, entonces, como Stuart se venía abajo. La desesperación al sentirse inútil e incapaz de cuidar de ella y del bebé, hacían que tomara el camino más fácil de evasión conocido por el hombre: el alcohol. Por cada día finalizado, el radiante y alegre Stuart McCormick se consumía más y más; los demonios de su pasado emergieron de su interior para apoderarse de él.

Decidió Carol, entonces, ponerle una solución: había escuchado por la prensa acerca de los nuevos procedimientos en ingeniería genética con el Genoma Humano estudiados por una institución científica financiada por Gobierno e instalado en un laboratorio en Roswell. Por lo visto, buscaban mujeres de mediana edad fértiles que pudieran aportar un útero para introducirle un óvulo ya fertilizado previamente in vitro. Era uno de los supuestos primeros procesos de investigación para conseguir en un futuro que las mujeres que no pudieran tener hijos por el método natural de reproducción los tuvieran in vitro. El objetivo del proyecto era que cada mujer que se inscribiera como partícipe tendría que tener un bebé fertilizado in vitro y éste luego al nacer debía ser entregado bajo la manutención del Gobierno. Carol tendría que estar, simplemente, por ocho meses, como una madre de vientre de alquiler.

Y, todo ello, por supuesto, a cambio de una suma considerable de dinero.

Visto así, era un intercambio de intereses. Era una oportunidad que se le presentaba y no quería dejarla pasar. Necesitaba el dinero; realmente lo necesitaba. Y si tenía que quedar preñada por la máquina de unos científicos, lo intentaría a cambio del bienestar de su esposo e hijo. Ella intentó imaginarse a ese bebé no como su hijo, sino como una gripe pasajera que, después del tiempo estimado, le sería eliminada. No debía encariñarse con el futuro bebé si estaba dispuesta a quedar embarazada. Ya cargaba con vacíos y pesares si luego padecería su pérdida; un vacío más no la afectaría. O eso creyó.

Así que marchó hasta Roswell, a escondidas, a fin de que Stuart no se enterara. Sabía perfectamente que, si se lo contaba, estaría en contra de que lo tenía pensado hacer. Era mejor que aceptara la situación una vez estuviera el bebé dentro de ella.

Se presentó al proyecto y, tras exhaustivas pruebas médicas, la tomaron por válida para con el procedimiento científico. ¿Por qué la habían escogido? Porque estaba allí, disponible. Joven y sana; un ejemplar perfecto. Y, también, porque no podía protestar si quería recibir el beneficio en metálico que tanto necesitaba. Al igual que ella, se habían inscrito otras muchas mujeres jóvenes para el proyecto de investigación. Posiblemente por causas semejantes a las de Carol: el dinero; la razón que mueve masas en este planeta. Ninguna creyó en ningún momento a qué se enfrentaban verdaderamente. No tenían ni idea.

—Será un proceso sin complicaciones, señorita McCormick. Se lo aseguro —le habló cordialmente uno de los médicos del proyecto—. Sólo serán ocho meses tras la implantación del óvulo fertilizado. Será su madre artificial y, según vaya creciendo el feto, vendrá aquí para hacerle las pruebas pertinentes y así saber si la evolución del feto es la correcta.

A pesar de las palabras camufladas de sinceridad, Carol sabía que iba a ser un experimento intrincado, con muchas facetas. Había pasado aproximadamente medio siglo desde los primeros estudios sobre el Genoma Humano, la clonación y los procesos referentes a la fertilización in vitro. En poco tiempo se habían estudiado y perfeccionado, de manera asombrosa, las técnicas y ahora las estaban empleando en el proyecto: ovogénesis implantada, inducción embriónica, incubación intramaterna... eran términos que a Carol se les escapaba a su entendimiento.

Carol no supo quiénes fueron los "_padres_" de su futuro bebé implantado en su útero. Los doctores se mostraron agradables y le explicaron con sonrisas fraternales el proyecto, hablándole como le hablarían a una adolescente antes de tener su primera menstruación o relación sexual. Por ello, sentía cierta condescendencia porque no había tenido una educación digna: ella había abandonado el instituto siendo muy joven; no obstante, la inteligencia básica estaba allí disponible para ella. Después de una anestesia profunda y abierta de piernas, en una camilla, despertó y le dijeron con una sonrisa amplia que el feto implantado ex proceso estaba creciendo sano dentro de ella.

Le entregaron la primera fracción del pago acordado: unos cinco mil dólares en efectivo. Tenía que volver en las fechas fijadas para seguir la evolución del feto. Ella acordó ir, junto a otras jóvenes.

Nada más salir de las instalaciones, los ojos de Carol se inundaron de lágrimas. Luego colocó las palmas de las manos sobre su bajo vientre. Entornó los ojos y agudizó la sensación del tacto. Notaba una extraña energía; una energía caliente, acogedora. Una energía que calaba hondo en su sangre y vísceras. No cabía duda: dentro de ella había _algo. Algo_ que tenía vida propia. _Algo_ tan pequeño como un botón creciendo lentamente; germinando despacio como una pequeña planta que nace desde las entrañas de la tierra.

_Estaba embarazada_. Iba a tener un segundo bebé al cabo de ocho meses.

De regreso al rancho, bajo el porche, le esperaba Stuart extrañamente sobrio, hacía meses en los que bebía a diario generosas cantidades, y con el pequeño Kevin durmiendo entre sus brazos:

—¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado? —se acercó a ella con el gesto contrariado. A pesar de su ebriedad, estaba preocupado por ella.

Y Carol tuvo que contárselo todo. Las estrellas y_ algo de esencia omnipresente_ también estuvieron presentes.

Vuelta al presente.

Los recuerdos de Carol McCormick se disiparon como la niebla en un amanecer londinense. Había dejado de llover. La tormenta parecía concentrarse únicamente en South Park y, junto a ésta, el aire enrarecido recargado de energía electromagnética. Ella sabía muy bien cuál era la causa que había producido aquella tormenta.

"_Kenny_", pensó mientras cerraba su mirada perdida.

Cuando su pequeño se sentía triste y débil era capaz de crear tormentas como ésa. Su energía era tan candente que Carol era capaz de notarla en el aire; por muy lejos que Kenny estuviera de ella. _Algo_ los conectaba desde que lo tuvo en su vientre. Su pequeño niño... debía sentirse tan solo en aquel momento, tan desorientado.

Llegó un momento del proyecto en el que Carol no pudo seguir adelante. No quería entregar al bebé aun desconociendo la verdadera naturaleza de éste. Stuart, en un principio, no creyó que era la mejor idea pero, sintiendo ese niño ya como suyo, asumió el papel de buen padre, el buen padre que su progenitor nunca fue, y se llevó a su familia hacia Colorado sin avisar. Stuart regresaba a South Park después de tantas años. Allí Stuart se enteró de la muerte por sobredosis de su padre y la venta de la antigua casa a una familia holandesa recién llegada al pueblo. Con el dinero ganado por Carol, compraron una pequeña casa a las afueras. Para ellos era suficiente.

Carol sabía que los del proyecto la buscaban, y que estarían probablemente buscándola para reclamar al bebé in vitro una vez naciera. Suerte fue que nadie supo dónde estaba ni con quién. Y, si hallaron indicios en el antiguo rancho, como el hecho de hallar ADN de ella o de Stuart, no les hubiera servido de mucho: Stuart no había sido identificado ni dado de alta cuando nació. No había datos referentes a él en la base de datos del Gobierno. Ésta había sido una de las causas por las que Stuart jamás tuvo un contrato laboral estable porque, sin identidad, era ilegal contratarle.

Estas sospechas fueron admitidas cuando Bradley Biggle, años más tarde, se hizo presente en sus vidas. Carol conoció en primer grado la verdad de su pequeño: que no era un humano normal y corriente. _Que era algo más __y que él, Bradley, era como Kenny_. El albino no les explicó mucho más, pero les exigió que mantuvieran el secreto de las muertes de Kenny a salvo del mundo. Y, por el bienestar de Kenny, así lo hicieron. Carol sospechó que, posiblemente, Bradley había nacido del vientre de alguna de las mujeres que también participaron en el proyecto. Pero... ¿y qué pasó con los hijos de las demás que participaron?

Ella dio demasiadas vueltas a estos pensamientos, y sin saber con certeza a qué _algo_ se había referido Bradley, pensaba en la historia sobre alienígenas de su abuelo Mac; de lo ocurrido en Corona, aquel pueblo insignificante perteneciente a Roswell.

_Y si... _

_Y si tal vez..._

Las respuestas irrefutables nacían convulsas; como vómitos, como lágrimas.

Su cabello color latón oxidado lo había echado hacia atrás de sus orejas, dejando entrever un cuello delgado y hombros caídos. Un cuerpo delgado e insuficiente. ¿Cuánto años aparentaba? Menos de los que en verdad tenía. Su cuerpo de mujer insignificante no decía nada de lo que realmente había sufrido en silencio. Pocas mujeres aguantarían dar a luz tantas veces. ¿Cuántas veces había conseguido que Kenny, su pequeño ángel caído del cielo, volviera a ver la luz incandescente de la vida?

Ella no lo recordaba. Carol McCormick había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había dado a luz. Pero no importaba. No importaba volver a sentir esa _cosa pequeñita_ crecer rápido en su vientre para luego traerla a la vida, aunque no fuera concebida al _viejo estilo,_ y volver a sentir la inmensa alegría nada más ver su pequeño rostro ensangrentado tras el parto. El bebé aparentemente tenía el aspecto de cualquier bebé, pero si se observaba con detenimiento, se observaban claras sus diferencias. Piel suave, agrisada, carente de melanina; rostro definido aunque regordete como el de cualquier recién nacido; labios cereza brillantes, cubiertos de saliva y ojos teñidos en un azul sideral. Orejitas diminutas, dolorosamente perfectas. Manos que se aferraban a cualquier cosa; un manto espléndido de pelusilla plateada cubriendo su cabeza. La bondad en su mirada y la vitalidad que desprendía su diminuto cuerpo de bebé.

Y, nada más verlo, allí estaba Stuart McCormick sosteniendo aquel ser que no era su hijo pero que, con el tiempo, había comenzado a querer como tal. En aquel momento tras el parto, Stuart olvidaba su decadencia, los demonios de dentro, el alcoholismo y el rencor, para asir contra su pecho al recién nacido y protegerlo entre sus fuertes brazos. Carol volvía a ver en él al joven Stuart del que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Se preguntaba por entonces qué impulsaba a Stuart a quedarse con ella y con los niños. ¿Sentía piedad por Kenny y ella misma? A veces parecía ser así, otras veces no: otras veces les gritaba y los repudiaba a los dos. Los demonios pasados de su interior se habían hecho con el total control de su ser: la impotencia y el dolor de no ser el padre, un buen padre. De no ser más que una carga.

Ahora que había muerto Stuart, Carol no sabrá nunca qué sentía Stuart en realidad. Ni lo sabrá. Tampoco deseaba saberlo. Era mejor así: recordar la bondad de Stuart cuando vivía con ella en el rancho o cuando arrullaba a Kenny en brazos nada más nacer por enésima vez.

Pensó en Kenny. Su _cosita pequeña_ venida de un mundo tan ajeno a éste.

"_Kenny_", volvió a retumbar el nombre de su hijo en el pensamiento.

Inconscientemente, Carol llevó la mano a su cuerpo tocando la lisura del vientre. Se sintió nerviosa. Echó hacia atrás sus huesudos hombros y llenó de aire sus tensos pulmones. A continuación, agitó luego la cabeza levemente, sin ser captado dicho gesto por su hija, quien seguía conduciendo concentrada. Aquel renegar de cabeza por parte de Carol , en cual podría haberse tomado por un gesto de autocompasión, ya no tenía el mismo significado. A esas alturas la autocompasión se había gastado y, en el vacío que había quedado inmune dentro de ella, estaba creciendo lentamente un eco residual de confusión y vacío.

Y dolor.

Un terrible dolor apuntó directo a su corazón, atravesándolo con la violencia de siete afilados puñales.

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO XXIV.

Esta vez no he tardado mucho en subir un capítulo nuevo, ¿a qué sí? xD En sólo tres días, empleando el poco tiempo que he tenido, he realizado este capítulo. Aún no está depurado al cien por cien; de hecho, posiblemente lo revise detenidamente en los próximos días. Es difícil explicar tantas cosas y de la manera más escueta y sencilla posible. Ésta era la idea que me había rondado desde que comencé esta historia, la cual me ha costado sacar plenamente después de más de veinte capítulos xD. Espero que se haya comprendido mejor y que, más o menos, os podáis hacer una idea de lo que he querido contar.

Por cierto, alguien me comentó por privado que si creía en aliens de Roswell... XD. Pues no, aunque sea una lástima pero no creo. No creo que lo de Roswell haya pasado verdad y todo eso. Aunque hubiera sido cojonudo si hubiese ocurrido; por algo lo he tratado en mi historia. Sin embargo, tal vez exista vida inteligente en algún punto del Universo pues no creo que la creación de vida sea un caso aislado e irrepetible. Lo que sí creo es en... *Silen aparece cosplayeada como Bubblegum y apretando un puño xD* LA CIENCIA (risas).

En fin, dejando tonterías de lado, muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos y por el tirón de visitas a mis historias. De verdad, animo desde aquí a los lectores para que utilicen los reviews y me comenten sus opiniones. Recuerdo aquí que los reviews son, aparte de las visitas, lo que me hacen seguir por aquí :D . ¡Ah! Intentaré responder reviews y PM lo antes que pueda. ¡Estoy liadísima últimamente que ni tiempo para nada, auch!

Un fuerte abrazo,

Silen.


	26. Cap XXV (Re)Unión

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**By _Silenciosa_.**

******· ᘛoᘚ ·**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXV. (Re)Unión.**

"_Toda la naturaleza no es más que arte que desconoces._

_Toda casualidad, única dirección que no puedes ver._

_Toda discordia, armonía incomprendida._

_Todo mal parcial, bien universal._

_Y, a pesar del orgullo,_

_y a pesar del despecho de la mente errada,_

_una verdad es clara,_

_lo que es, es como debe ser",_

_**Alexander Pope.**_

**·**

_"[El Amor] Te hace vulnerable. Te creas defensas, te haces una armadura durante años para que nadie te haga daño, y un día llega un idiota y entra en tu aburrida vida… Un día hace alguna tontería, como besarte o sonreírte, y tu vida deja de pertenecerte",_

_**The Sandman de ****Neil Gaiman.**_

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

Afuera, la tormenta seguía manifestándose opresiva. No era una lluvia demasiado intensa, pero sí obstinadamente pertinaz. Cuando parecía que iba a amainar, el chaparrón se intensificaba de repente como si estuviera siendo forzado. El rugir de los truenos persistía y el cielo estaba oscuro aunque faltaran dos horas para el atardecer, como si lo hubieran cubierto con una tapa, y el ambiente se teñía de una húmeda capa de niebla. No se podía distinguir mucho a partir de los tres metros de distancia. Si se alargaba el brazo, se notaría enseguida la carencia de visibilidad; la punta de los dedos se verían emborronados entre la niebla densa.

Kenny caminó en silencio, dentro del bosque, alejado de cualquier carretera. Se sentía como un fantasma. Un concepto indefinido, una abstracción que se difuminaba hasta carecer de connotación corpórea. Lo físico —su cuerpo— se diluía poco a poco en medio de la entoldada oscuridad de la tarde convertida en noche, y ahora ese concepto —él mismo— no era más que una sustancia traslúcida que erraba por el espacio como un aura ectoplasmático captado, al instante, por el flash de una cámara fotográfica. Pero, a pesar de dicha sensación de levedad, no se liberaba por completo de la realidad marcada por sus pies, que le guiaban por el bosque de coníferas que proliferaba en la zona norte del pueblo, por lo que se limitaba a andar sin pensar hasta perder la noción de que avanzaba. Creyó haber recorrido alrededor de unos cuatro kilómetros después de abandonar el cementerio.

Estaba calado hasta los huesos, pero no tiritaba. Su ropa estaba empapada del todo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo expuesto a la intemperie. Todavía vestía el traje a dos piezas oscuro para el luto y el abrigo, prestados por Stanley.

El termómetro marcaba el desplome en picado de diez grados y cuyo descenso no se detenía. El vaho de su respiración era cada vez más nítido en el aire. Esta degradación del calor en el ambiente hizo que se sintiera cómodo; incluso, deseaba que dicho descenso se acentuase. Necesitaba sentir mucho más frío, tal y como si fuese el día más álgido del invierno.

Sus renacidos pensamientos produjeron dentro de él un leve eco. Y es que son los pensamientos los que más reverberan por el espacio, más que cualquier eco profundo.

_"¿Tengo miedo?_", se cuestionó en algún momento. "_Sí, lo tengo._"

Vaya si tenía miedo pero no por ello hizo aminorar el paso o deshacer lo andado. Tenía la vaga sensación de estar siendo vigilado desde cada rincón del bosque; detrás de cada árbol, entre las oquedades del suelo irregular, en la maleza. Era un presentimiento aterrador. La oscuridad estaba cargada de esas partículas minúsculas aunque violentas; flotaban invisibles por el espacio vacío. Era energía electromagnética manifestada mediante la tormenta que alimentaba su extraño cuerpo. No podía ver cómo estas partículas se le acercaban sigilosas, igual que imanes movidos por la vieja ley de la atracción y traspasaban su cuerpo; alcanzaban carne, venas, huesos, entrañas y mente. Debido a ello, le invadía una sensación de impotencia. Todos los poros de su piel carente de melanina estaban completamente expuestos a la tormenta sin su consentimiento. Su cuerpo actuaba de manera mecánica, como el acto de respirar o pestañear, y no lo podía evitar.

Miró a su alrededor en un intento por recuperar la noción y situarse. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?; ¿acaso se habría desviado del camino? Tras franquear otro hacinamiento de viejos abetos, descubrió no estar en lo cierto: iba por buen camino. Había deambulado innumerables ocasiones en el pasado por aquel bosque. Ni en esa ocasión o en cualquier otra se desorientaría al ser un lugar que le era conocido como palma de su mano, no hasta el punto de perderse.

Por extraño que pareciera, en ese momento solo quería escuchar _Smoke on the water_ de Deep Purple. Hasta entonces no había sido capaz de medir lo feliz que habría sido si, de pronto, hubiera oído los primeros acordes del tema, y cómo recobraría el ánimo al imaginarse en la cálida y acogedora habitación de Craig. Los dos juntos de nuevo. Kenny mordisquearía a besos los anchos hombros de Craig como tantas veces hizo en el pasado. Ambos en boxers, medio desnudos, escuchando aquella canción. Estarían tirados sobre la cama, acompañados con una botella de _Wild Turkey_ y cigarrillos _Chesterfield. _

Deseó hacer retroceder el tiempo y que _Smoke on the water_ resonara de nuevo en sus oídos como música de fondo. Mientras, tendría la pausada si bien confortable voz de Craig susurrándole al oído palabras que solo ellos comprenderían. Craig susurrando y enganchando sutilmente **―**en una caricia**―** algunos mechones de su maraña de pelo platino para ponérselos detrás de la oreja. Echaba en falta aquel aire íntimo tan especial que se desprendía de aquellos recuerdos ahora mohosos y atemporales.

Pero todo eso había desaparecido, se había esfumado como si hubiera pertenecido siempre dicho recuerdo a la _Nada._

Kenny dejó liberar un hondo suspiro cuando consideró que fue él quien lo borró todo con sus propias manos. Nadie más sino él. Luego recordó el olor a tabaco de cuando besaba a Craig. Se acordó del tacto de sus labios y de su lengua. La manera en que lo miraba con aquellos ojos negros.

Dejó caer los párpados y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Craig estuviese a su lado. Comprendió entonces que no lo volvería ver, por lo que expulsó toda imagen pasada de su mente. Tenía que seguir adelante, ya no había futuro para él. ¿Acaso no había atravesado medio bosque para lidiar contra lo evidente? Llegaría hasta el lugar de encuentro que había acordado con Kevin y se entregaría a las autoridades del Gobierno sin oponer resistencia. Y todo por salvar a Carol y a Karenina, las que seguiría asimilando siempre como madre y hermana. Lo hacía todo por ellas, por la felicidad que tanto se merecían. Si él marchaba lejos de sus vidas se erradicaría el cáncer que había brotado ponzoñoso en el deleble espíritu de la familia McCormick. Asimismo, gran parte de Kenny quería reparar, a costa de su propia vida, la muerte de Stuart. Lo mejor que podía hacer por el bien de todos era entregarse. Ya no le importaba el grado de daño y humillación que sufriría después. Creía tácitamente que eso sería una forma de justo castigo para la clase de _monstruo_ que era.

Sus pies frenaron y quedaron estancados en el embarrado suelo. "_Ya no tengo ninguna duda. He sido arrastrado hasta aquí; a este paisaje. Me impulsan manos invisibles. El motor que me impulsa es Madre, ella me está arrastrando a esta parte",_ meditó. "_En cierto modo, estoy dentro de su cuerpo; el Universo es su cuerpo._" Se dio cuenta de ello. "_Yo estoy dentro. Vivo en ella."_

Hacía mucho tiempo había visto con sus tres amigos una película muy vieja de ciencia ficción por televisión. Se titulaba _Un viaje alucinante_. No recordó qué director la hizo. Trataba de un científico loco que había creado una fórmula con la que redujo los cuerpos de sus compañeros de laboratorio hasta el punto que solo eran visibles mediante el uso de microscopio y, subidos a una nave en miniatura, se introdujeron en el cuerpo de un paciente; viajaron por sus vasos sanguíneos, alcanzaron la entrada al corazón a través de las arterias y realizaron una compleja operación quirúrgica para salvarle la vida. La situación que vivía le resultaba semejante. "_Estoy cruzando sus vasos sanguíneos. Si agudizo mis oídos puedo escucharla respirar. Sus latidos son como el sonido de un púlsar ―como una de esas estrellas muertas de las que una vez me habló Craig. Lucho contra leucocitos que intentan aplacar al agente patógeno invasor ―es decir, yo. Voy camino de mi destino: el exterminio de una enfermedad._"

Echó a andar, esta vez, con mayor presteza. "_No puedo escapar de mi destino. Pero..., ¿qué importancia tiene eso ahora? No estoy sometido a las reglas universales: nacer, cumplir una determinada función y morir. Lo que no está sometido por la naturaleza, lo que es un error, una amenaza, debe ser expulsado... Debe desaparecer._"

Giró repentinamente hacia la derecha una vez hubo llegado a una bifurcación natural, una gruta. Marchó por el sendero apenas remarcado por huellas de neumáticos, posiblemente pertenecían al tipo de vehículos _todoterreno_ que usaban los guardias forestales. Caminó hasta distinguir dificultosamente a menos de un kilómetro, entre el espeso manto de niebla, la silueta oscura de la vieja estación de ferrocarril. La imagen que imprimía esta era equiparable al recurrido edificio asolado usado en los films de terror.

Una vez hubo llegado a la parte trasera del edificio, Kenny halló una ajada puerta adosada en uno de sus altos muros de ladrillo visto. Era una puerta de madera podrida. Sobre ella había un reflector apagado, cuya luz había dejado de emitirse hacía años. La estación había sido desprovista de electricidad desde hacía más de una década. Kenny elevó una mano hasta que su palma quedara extendida en la oxidada protección metálica del reflector. Un chispazo asaltó el artefacto y la luz olvidada en él regresó. El reflector comenzó a emitir una pálida luz azulada. La misma que alumbra sueños, la misma que emite un cúmulo estelar abierto. Una porción de luz como nacida en el corazón de las Pléyades.

Hizo descender la mano. La nueva luz sideral del reflector aguantaría durante largos minutos hasta que se apagara de manera definitiva. La puerta tenía una placa; las letras inscritas eran ilegibles, estaba demasiado sucia. No le fue necesario leer lo que había sido inscrito en ella. Aquella no era otra cosa sino un cartel que señalaba que dicha puerta era una salida de emergencia. Debido al deteriorado estado de la puerta, solo necesitó ejecutar un leve empujón para hacer soltar su pestillo y abrirla. En cuanto hubo atravesado el umbral, se adentró en el interior dejando atrás la tormenta.

Preso de la inquietud por verse con Kevin, se dispuso a dar un primer paso dentro del reciento y llegar cuanto antes al _hall_ de entrada con el que contaba la vieja estación. La puerta de emergencia daba a un pasillo estrecho. Era siniestro: no tranquilo, sino mudo como la muerte; no simplemente abandonado, sino desprovisto de toda vida y, por si esto fuera poco, bañado en penumbras.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió tras él sin apenas hacer ruido. Se abrió con una naturalidad inesperada, como si hubiese sido empujada por una ráfaga de aire, aunque, por supuesto, no existiesen indicios de viento siquiera; no se había abierto sola. Oyó después el chasquido de unas pisadas adjunto a una respiración agitada. Sus sospechas acudieron a que había sido seguido por alguien.

En cuanto la persona recién llegada se presenció, clavó su mirada presa del paroxismo ―prácticamente congelada― en aquel par de ojos oscuros como la tormenta que él mismo había creado.

_¿Craig?_

Cuando Kenny hubo caído en la cuenta, todo ocurrió como si se hubiera producido un salto en el tiempo. No podía creérselo. Era como si hubiera transcurrido una infinidad de años desde la última vez que se vieron en el área de reprografía del instituto. La realidad era otra: tres días había sido el espacio total de la brecha profunda que se había extendido entre ambos. Una situación había dado paso a la siguiente, sin previo aviso. Hasta ese momento el tiempo había estado fluyendo con irritante lentitud y, de pronto, se estaba precipitando hacia delante. ¿Cómo era que el tiempo estaba fluyendo con la velocidad de la escorrentía de un cauce?

_"Craig",_ lo nombró en su mente ya que no le salieron las palabras. Su boca se había movido como buscando en el aire su nombre. Aparte de un hálito blanco que recordaba a una isla solitaria y errante, nada salió.

Bajó instintivamente la cabeza. Apretó labios y párpados con fuerza, como queriendo controlar su quebradizo estado emocional. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió después? Tal vez alcanzara el minuto o, quizá, el _destino _los había empujado a unirse de nuevo sin reparar en el tiempo. Aun así, ¿qué más podía saber Kenny del destino? Sabía que podía permanecer así eternamente: los dos, uno frente al otro. No necesitaba nada más. Ahora estaba al lado de un Craig que no formaba parte de sus recuerdos, sino al incuestionable y verdadero, al de carne y hueso. Y con él traía consigo esa determinación invisible, de por sí estoica, que tanto admiraba Kenny.

Craig le sujetó de la mano izquierda con suma decisión. Estaban frente a frente y Kenny ni siquiera podía esbozar palabra. Craig apretó un poco más su acogedora mano en torno a la suya, como asegurándole de que él _realmente_ estaba allí. Dedos suaves, acogedores, con una fuerza latente. Kenny quedó envuelto por su calor corporal, orientado por sus latidos..., guiado de nuevo por su lógica y fuerza. Ambos, sin decir nada, se aferraban de la mano como si volvieran a ser niños de nuevo. Craig, un niño perdido y solitario; y él, un niño perdido y solitario. Entre ellos, mediante la unión de sus manos, renació algo endeble y delicado. Ambos pudieron sentirlo. Era algo comparable a la electricidad estática. Aunque también era débil y frágil como la escarcha. Era una fuerza que atrae y absorbe, guste o no, se quiera o no. Irremediable, natural y exacta.

_Conexión_.

―Kenneth. ―La voz de Craig no era ni muy baja ni muy alta. Era una voz que le prometía algo―. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Su tono de voz seguía siendo acogedor y decidido, tal y como Kenny lo recordaba. También el porte, el aroma, el nerviosismo adjunto al calor agradable invadirle el pecho con tan solo sentir cercana su presencia. Todo junto contribuyó a hacerle perder el aplomo. Kenny tuvo la sensación de que se descorría una imponente roca y entraban los primeros rayos de luz en una cueva olvidada y envuelta en sombras, en la cual había sido encerrado para la eternidad. Tragó saliva y procuró dominarse, pero la enorme angustia que lo carcomía por dentro le provocó el asalto de un puñado de lágrimas acumularse contra sus pestañas invisibles. Mientras, su cuerpo tembloroso seguía absorbiendo ―silencioso― energía proveniente de los cielos.

Tan pronto como Kenny hubo enlazado su visión con la de su inesperado acompañante, tuvo que enjugarse las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de la otra mano. Craig le dio tiempo para reponerse, dirigiéndole la misma mirada tranquilizadora que recordó haber visto en su rostro aquella medianoche cuando apareció inesperadamente en la librería. Lo que más había añorado Kenny era poder volver a ver a Craig antes de irse para siempre; sin embargo, había contenido su anhelo dado lo imposible de llevarlo a cabo. Bastante difícil fue el despedirse de Stanley. Seguía teniendo el corazón dividido en dos porciones exactas que le demostraban el error que había cometido al querer vivir el presente con vistas a un futuro y sin desanclarse totalmente del pasado. Haber estado enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo ahora le estaba costando caro.

En algún momento desapercibido, el tiempo retomó su ritmo habitual y volvió a fluir con plena normalidad.

―Sé que hay demasiadas cosas pendientes entre nosotros pero, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que este no es el momento adecuado para decirlas. Lo importante es que decidas venir conmigo ―le dijo Craig serenamente, enviándole la justa calma que necesitaba.

Acto seguido, tiró levemente de él en dirección a la puerta. Kenny volteó la mirada hacia el interior del edificio intentando hacer frente al motivo por el que había venido. Por mucho que deseara seguirlo adonde quiera que vaya, no podía permitir que su hermana y su madre terminaran en manos de gente peligrosa. Frenó sus pasos y se miraron en la penumbra, de nuevo, buscando esas palabras que no existían. La luz azulada del reflector los iluminaba parcamente desde fuera.

―Tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes, Craig. No quiero ponerte en peligro. Yo..., yo debo entregarme al Gobierno. ―Se mordisqueó el labio inferior durante breves instantes. Tenía poca esperanza de que el joven sinestésico llegara a comprender lo intrincado de sus palabras―. Mi hermana y mi madre... no puedo dejarlas. Ellas me necesitan.

―No te preocupes por eso, ellas están bien ―le interrumpió Craig, asintiendo con la cabeza, con determinación, a fin de que lo creyera.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera algo así? ¿Por qué le hablaba prácticamente con una seguridad de altura categórica? Últimamente, el hecho de no saber nada se había convertido para él en una situación habitual. No era ninguna novedad.

―Las dos están a salvo, lejos de South Park. Si decides venir conmigo prometo que te llevaré junto a ellas. ―Craig cambió de postura, se agachó un poco hasta estar a la altura de su mirada y elaboró una pequeña sonrisa para que solo él la descifrara―. Todo va a estar bien, Kenneth, te lo prometo.

No le bastó ninguna palabra más para saber que le estaba diciendo la verdad. La expresión que traslucían sus ojos tormentosos lo acreditaba. Ojos poderosos, opacos aunque brillantes al mismo tiempo. Ojos seguros de lo que deseaban. Ojos conocedores de lo correcto, de lo que debían hacer. Ojos de bisturí que abrían su pecho en canal, de una tajada incisa, y escrutaban los entresijos de su corazón mediante una facilidad inaudita. Estos se apoderaban de los suyos subyugándolos al síntoma del consentimiento y, finalmente, a la redención. Y se vio que creía fervientemente en ellos.

**ᘙᘙᘙ**

El _hall_ de la vieja estación de South Park, amplio, de techo alto y sombrío ―equiparable a una colosal caverna―, evocaba ser una entrada olvidada al averno. Las voces de la gente que hubo visitado el lugar en el pasado, ecos invisibles que chocaban contra las paredes como murmullos fantasmales envueltos en ruido blanco, quedaron olvidadas para la eternidad.

La enorme alfombra _beige,_ ennegrecida por la suciedad y hecha jirones, se extendía por el centro del _hall._ Su estado deteriorado hacía pensar en el musgo vetusto que crece en suelos pantanosos. Su labor finalizó mucho tiempo atrás: ya no absorbía el ruido de los pasos de la gente en su ir y venir por la estación.

Su reloj digital atado a la muñeca marcó las seis en punto de las tarde; la hora acordada. Kevin alzó la cabeza y analizó a la treintena de miembros S.W.A.T. enfundados con rifles o fusiles de asalto, dispersos pero en posición de vigilancia en todo el _hall._

_"Un poco más. Un poco más y todo habrá terminado. Cumpliré mi venganza y podré respirar tranquilo después de tantos años cargando con esta furia, con este deseo de hacer pagar a ese engendro todo lo que le ha hecho a mis padres_", deliberaba Kevin, acelerándose su respiración al instante por la emoción acumulada. "_Mañana será un nuevo día. No habrá más pesares ni dolor._" Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que esta no iba a ser una situación que se resolviera fácilmente. No sabía hasta qué punto avanzarían las cosas. Eso le desconcertaba y le inquietaba bajo el mismo grado latente. Lo que sí tenía claro era que Kenny se presentaría: era un ser demasiado predecible.

Pasaron diez minutos interminables como si el tiempo apenas quisiera avanzar por su propia voluntad. Tomó aliento mientras observaba la concentración de los militares de la S.W.A.T. vigilando, sin dejar de apuntar con un arma cada centímetro del hall y desplazándose sin emitir sonido alguno. Todos ellos usaban gafas de visión infrarroja incorporadas también con un filtro de visión térmica. Con ellas, los soldados podían captar mejor todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

―¿Está seguro de que vendrá y se dejará atrapar por las buenas? ―Era la voz de un hombre más mayor situado en uno de sus flancos.

Nada más escucharlo, Kevin irguió la postura hasta tenerla recta y prestó atención. Abrió bien los ojos y miró con determinación al dueño de dicha voz.

Este hombre vestía diferente al resto de los militares con su típica vestimenta de azul oscuro estilo camuflaje, casco con luz y chaleco antibalas de color negro. Vestía un traje a dos piezas de un beige apagado. Por el tejido se sabía que era caro. Quizá fuese un traje hecho a medida, como esos que hacían destacadas marcas de sastrería para la gente influyente. No le sentaba bien del todo pero, curiosamente, a pesar de estar algo empapado por la tormenta, no tenía ni una sola arruga. No llevaba corbata pero sí traía los botones de la camisa blanca abrochados hasta arriba del todo. Para rematar, calzaba unos recios zapatos completamente negros. Kevin no sabía siquiera quién era, cuál era su labor o cómo se llamaba, pero tenía toda la certeza que pertenecía a la CIA o era un miembro competente del Departamento de Defensa del Gobierno. Era tan alto como él, tenía la nariz aguileña y un rostro bastante remarcado por las líneas de la mandíbula. Andaría entre los cuarenta y los cuarenta y cinco años. Contaba, además, con una mirada augusta, muy severa, como la de esos actores que interpretaban el papel de policías en los films de cine negro durante la Era Dorada hollywoodiense.

Aquel tipo, sin duda, era el que estaba dirigiendo todo el cotarro de la misión.

―De eso estoy más que seguro ―respondió Kevin, sin necesidad de meditarlo siquiera.

El hombre asintió también conforme y dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia el frente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje. Esta le protegía de la lluvia y del incipiente frío, el cual, por momentos, se hacía cada vez más agresivo.

Entró un soldado seguido por dos más que, nada más ponerse a la altura de ellos, realizaron un saludo militar.

―¡Señor! Hemos interceptado con la visión térmica a un joven parado en medio de la tormenta, a unos cuarenta metros de la entrada. Estamos seguros de que es él, su temperatura no alcanza siquiera los treinta grados centígrados. Ningún ser humano vivo tendría una temperatura corporal tan endiabladamente baja. Es como..., como un especie de..., de _fantasma._

El trajeado hizo caso omiso, frunció el ceño y, remarcando así su rostro zafio, atravesó en pocos segundos el hall seguido de Kevin McCormick y los tres soldados que habían traído la noticia. Tras ellos, los demás miembros S.W.A.T. les pisaban los talones, sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia. Nada más hubieron traspasado la puerta principal, el fuerte torrencial los mojó hasta calarles los huesos. La niebla seguía siendo igual de espesa que hacía unas horas antes; incluso, puede que más. Igual de espeso era el cúmulo de nubes supeditadas en lo más alto del cielo. El sol del atardecer había sido engullido, asesinado en el ritual de la noche impuesta. Allí, a la intemperie, el silencio era muy distinto al habido en el _hall_ de la estación. Este era tan plausible que casi se podía cortar con la afilada hoja de un cuchillo. El silencio se había adueñado del espacio y daba miedo hacerle frente y quebrantarlo.

Un soldado se les aproximó y les tendió al trajeado y a él unas gafas de visión infrarroja con adaptación térmica. Kevin se las puso al momento y buscó a tientas algún indicio de calor entre el mar de niebla. Y, efectivamente, más allá de la planicie que se abría a lo largo de la fachada principal de la estación abandonada y de los vehículos blindados que la sitiaban, se distinguía un fulgor violáceo muy oscuro de forma humana. Por su posición, se deducía que se encontraba de pie; quieto y estático cual estatua.

Kevin sonrió satisfecho. No cabía duda: era él, Kenny.

La figura humanoide comenzó a acercarse. Caminó hacia ellos sin producir ningún sonido con el avance de sus pasos, casi como si flotara. Lento y solemne, al igual que una quimera fantasmal, un _phantasticæ illusiones_ de la imaginaria demoníaca que se presenciaba ante malvados y santos para tentarlos al inabarcable regazo del Mal. Daba la sensación de que, de un momento a otro, desaparecía en medio de las tinieblas propugnadas por la tormenta. Casi como acto reflejo a su avance, los soldados apuntaron todos al espíritu errante. Kevin únicamente fue capaz de retener el aire en sus pulmones y dejar de respirar por espacio de segundos.

Kenny estaba ya a unos escasos cinco metros de distancia. La intermitente luz de los rayos cayendo en conjunción previa al sonido de los truenos lo alumbraban por efímeros segundos. Todos los adultos, inclusive Kevin, se quitaron las gafas de visión nocturna. Aunque la niebla seguía siendo densa, al tenerlo de cerca, podían determinar sin problema la presencia del joven fantasma. El colorido de sus prendas anaranjadas con las que iba vestido intensificaba su posición, así como el matiz blanquecino de su pelo y el ceniciento de su piel.

Después de haberse zafado de las gafas, algunos soldados carcajearon socarronamente nada más tenerlo a ínfimos metros. Aquel ser no era temible, es más... parecía ser el típico chiquillo débil al que los abusones hacían pesadas bromas y pegaban en el instituto.

―¿¡Qué cojones...!? ¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto o qué? ¿Acaso hemos venido hasta aquí para hacer frente a un estúpido mocoso? ―Un soldado rezongó incrédulo y en voz baja a otro situado a su lado.

―Arrestadlo ―sentenció el hombre del traje cuando Kenny hubo quedado plantado a unos escasos metros, y a punto de atravesar la línea de vehículos.

Cinco hombres fueron a su encuentro.

Kevin, no obstante, había captado algo sumamente extraño en la actitud de Kenny: nunca creyó que pudiera tener la suficiente determinación como para acercarse de esa tácita y fría forma, marchando decidido hacia ellos; hacia sus futuros captores. No había rasgos de humanidad en él.

"_¡No, maldita sea!_", pensó cuando un _clic_ resonó en su cabeza.

―¡Esperad! ―gritó, llevando la mano extendida hacia delante con intención de refrenar a los cinco soldados―. ¡No es él!

Demasiado tarde.

La blanca monstruosidad alzó sus huesudos brazos al aire y, en reacción de un segundo, los cuerpos de los cinco hombres estallaron en mil pedazos. Vísceras y trozos de carne caliente rodaron por el suelo de asfalto salpicándolo todo de sangre.

No era _él._ No era Kenny.

Era Bradley Biggle.

Kevin no sabía cómo, pero Bradley Biggle, sin moverse, únicamente con los brazos medio alzados, había provocando tal estrépito macabro. Como si de él nacieran brazos invisibles, afilados como hojas de metal capaces de cercenar y partir por la mitad todo lo que deseara.

Hubo un silencio plúmbeo que se extendió sobre ellos como un telón hecho de plomo. El hedor a óxido de la sangre fresca impactó de lleno el sentido del olfato de Kevin hasta sentir convulsiones y cuyo efecto se intensificó nada más ver los cadáveres descuartizados en trocitos e irreconocibles de los cinco soldados. Quedando presa del desconcierto, Kevin se tapó la boca con ambas manos, trastabilló unos pasos aterrado, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Una orden gritada al aire por el tipo trajeado resonó cual poderoso eco. Las ensordecedoras ráfagas de los rifles de asalto y fusiles se mezclaron al instante con los gritos de los soldados. Dichos gritos no transmitían ya simple nerviosismo, sino también terror. Estaban empleando toda la munición que tenían a su disposición contra aquella criatura albina y, fuera esta lo que fuese, no parecía que le hicieran el menor daño. Kevin nunca se imaginó que el chico tuviera un poder tan devastador. No en comparación con la resistencia _autodefensiva_ de Kenny en absoluto peligrosa. Había errado al creer que Bradley podría ser igual de dócil que Kenny.

Kevin se arrastró por el suelo hasta cobijarse tras un vehículo blindado del S.W.A.T., torciendo el pescuezo en un intento de presenciar el campo de batalla. De súbito, una divertida carcajada sorprendentemente cercana interrumpió los gritos, disparos y las maldiciones de los soldados. Kevin frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que desencajaba la mandíbula. Quedó impactado ante la escena que se abría a escasos metros de él.

En torno a Bradley flotaban inertes todas las balas que habían sido enviadas contra su persona; a la sazón de pocos centímetros entre estas y su cuerpo.

Otro carcajeo sardónico y ambiguo como el proferido por los demonios cuando, sobre el durmiente, se aferran prolongando el trance de la pesadilla. Aquel maldito mocoso se esta riendo de ellos con suma desfachatez. Plena era su entrega de conmiseración. Sus ojos luciferinos relucían, incluso, entre el trasfondo neblinoso de la tormenta.

Todas y cada una de las balas dejaron de flotar, cayeron al suelo produciendo un repiqueteo de lluvia metálica y rodearon a Bradley cual santo mártir por la pureza de un nimbo sacro.

**ᘙᘙᘙ_  
_**

Los fogonazos procedentes de los disparos no tardaron en hacerse eco por todo el bosque. Kenny frenó el paso, haciendo parar a Craig en consecuencia.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas presentaban síntomas de confusión y sorpresa. Los disparos provenían de la vieja estación de ferrocarril que habían dejado atrás. Observando a Craig, Kenny supo que este se estaba guardando pensamientos para sí. Pero, del mismo modo, sabía que también estaba prestando atención a cada uno de esos alarmantes pensamientos que Kenny no se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar con palabras. Craig, con solo mirarlo a los ojos ―color_ blue velvet_, como Craig solía denominárselos― era capaz de desvelar uno a uno los movimientos de su mente... y los de su corazón. Como quien, al deslizar la punta del dedo por un mapa es capaz de ver los vívidos paisajes que allí existen.

Kenny tenía la clara percepción de que el joven hombre no lo había recogido por casualidad, sino que había ido hasta allí por él. Lo que no comprendía era el porqué que movía a Craig a ayudarlo; si por deber, por piedad, o para demostrarle algo que aún no alcanzaba a vislumbrar del todo. Craig fue quien retomó el paso a pesar de los disparos. Kenny lo siguió quedándose unos pasos por detrás a propósito para, al menos, poder contemplarlo atentamente a sus espaldas sin que se diera cuenta, pero Craig tuvo que advertirlo porque, al instante, se crispó y frenó sus pasos.

―¿Por qué haces esto? ―Un trueno dejó su presencia muy cerca―. ¿Por que has venido hasta aquí, Craig?

Con todo, no fue hasta ese momento en que Craig volvió el rostro para mirarle de nuevo a la cara.

―Porque me importas ―le respondió Craig al instante, como quien responde rápidamente a una pregunta lo suficientemente obvia, lo suficientemente simple.

Kenny enmudeció. Hay cierto tipo de cosas, como ocurre en el caso de las palabras, que una vez hechas ―en este caso, dichas―, se desvanecen en la memoria como la espuma. Sin embargo, en Craig, las palabras no se convertían nunca en sutiles matices convertidos pronto en delgadas bambalinas hechas por y para el olvido. Como las ondas coloridas de su sinestesia, sus palabras pervivían invisibles en el aire, en la mente, en cada uno de los latidos maltrechos marcados por el descompasado corazón de Kenny.

Bajó la mirada, arrepentido por la culpa que en ese momento lo invadió hasta ahogarlo.

―Pero yo... ―balbuceó Kenny―, y_o te he __fallado_.

―Lo sé. Sé lo que ha pasado contigo y con Stan. Y me jode, me molesta... y me duele. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? ―Kenny alzó la mirada, consternado. ¿Lo... _sabía_?, y si era así, ¿por qué no le insultaba o le gritaba?, ¿por qué simplemente no lo odiaba en vez de querer ayudarle? No entendía aunque sabía que Bradley tenía algo que ver con todo eso. Aun así, no alcanzaba entender la actitud de Craig. Así que esperó, asustado, a que prosiguiera―. Recuerdo la vez que me dijiste que no había nada en este mundo que uniera más que los secretos. Sé de tus secretos, Kenneth. Se más allá de lo que conoces de ti mismo. Estoy unido a ti y tú lo estás a mí por estos secretos que ahora compartimos.

―Craig...

―No sé qué nos deparará esto. ―El aludido negó con la cabeza. Gotitas de lluvia se deslizaban por sus rostros―. Pero yo iré hasta el final. No importa qué sintamos, qué deseemos o cuáles sean nuestros errores; lo importante es seguir adelante y dejar que _Madre_ haga el resto. Vamos a dejar que el engranaje siga funcionando, Kenneth. Te voy a guiar y no solo porque _ella_ quiera. Lo hago porque es lo que siento que _debo_ hacer... Porque me importas.

Kenny, tembloroso, se limitó a sujetar la mano de Craig como si quisiera tomar para sí retazos de esa firmeza que tanto envidiaba y necesitaba a la vez.

Qué tonto había sido como para no darse cuenta de que Craig era su _guía. _El guía del que le había hablado Bradley. Había creído con tanta seguridad que era Stan...

―Sé también que te has despedido de Stan. Te pregunto yo ahora, ¿por qué lo has hecho?, ¿por qué no has permitido que Stan te ayudara y, en cambio, dejas que sea yo quien lo haga y no él? Kenneth, has sido tú el que me ha elegido.

Y mucho antes de que Kenny hubiese controlado el sobrecogimiento que le inspiraba dicha situación, mucho antes, incluso, de que tuviera clara sus respectivas posiciones, oyó una voz emergiendo de su interior que desconocía, la voz de su voluntad, la que hubo creído muerta hablando dentro de él, y que le decía que iba a seguir a Craig fuera adonde fuese.

Craig no dijo nada más, esbozó una suave sonrisa que Kenny recibió como un signo de esperanza; un acto de fe recibido y consensuado.

"_¿Cómo...?, ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciego?_", pensaba Kenny según se dejaba llevar por aquella conocida corriente que nacía al conectar con Craig.

Cuando, con pasos rápidos, dejaban más lejana la estación abandonada, la luna seguía oculta tras las atormentadas nubes cargadas de electromagnetismo, tenía los ojos vendados y no pudo presenciar a dos jóvenes atravesando el bosque tomados de la mano.

**ᘙᘙᘙ**

Tweek Tweak había visitado apenas un puñado de veces la zona residencial más pudiente de South Park, situada en el plano limítrofe del suroeste.

La avenida estaba flanqueada por hileras de viviendas enormes, cada una contando con zona ajardinada y un porche adosado, de estética neocolonial anunciando cada una de las fachadas. No había imaginado que aquel lugar pudiera ser tan hermoso a pesar del aspecto lúgubre que infundía la salvaje tormenta. En los alrededores reinaba una paz absoluta, no se apreciaba ningún movimiento salvo el parsimonioso de la niebla.

El alumbrado eléctrico se apagó de repente y la pétrea negrura se hizo intensa. La poca luz provenía de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, el cual Tweek empleó para alumbrar el camino. Dicho foco limitado de luz ―que no alcanzaba siquiera el metro de distancia―, teñía el espacio en plata. "_Parece que camino por un paisaje submarino_", concluyó Tweek debido a la impresión del ambiente. Únicamente se oía el sonido de la lluvia aparatosa golpeando la superficie y el rugir de los truenos. Con la otra mano, sujetaba firmemente un paraguas.

Si había visitado aquel lugar alguna vez era por la única razón de que uno de sus pocos amigos, Token Black, vivía por allí; sin embargo, jamás había puesto un pie en la casa de los Biggle. Sabía de antemano cuál era de entre todas las demás viviendas, aunque no recordaba por qué lo sabía. Había cosas sujetas en la memoria cuyo recuerdos inscritos en ellas desaparecen sin más, dejando intacta simplemente una impresión o información aisladas.

Tras haber recorrido gran parte del camino que le conducía a la casa de la familia Biggle, le dio la sensación de que unos sonidos ―voces siseadas y movimientos ágiles― le eran perceptibles débilmente dentro de sus oídos. Se detuvo en seco creyendo que podía ser una alucinación auditiva de las suyas. Tweek contuvo la respiración y se concentró en escuchar detenidamente mientras miraba a su alrededor a pesar de no ver casi nada debido a la niebla. Apuntaba sin demasiado acierto con la luz emitida por el teléfono móvil, la cual no podía atravesar la corteza vaporosa de la niebla. De pronto, los dejó de escuchar. El vaho de su respiración se difuminaba en el aire gélido durante efímeros segundos. Tal vez hubiera sido el silbido causado por el cambio de presión atmosférica.

Una vez hubo llegado al amplio porche de la casa de los Biggle se resguardó bajo él de la lluvia, sacudiéndose un poco para librarse de las gotas. Fue usando una por una las llaves con las que contaba el llavero que le había dejado Bradley hasta dar con el de la puerta principal. En el interior, a tientas, buscó el interruptor y encendió las luces. Como había supuesto, la vivienda de los Biggle contaba con su propio generador eléctrico. Echó una mirada en derredor, analizándolo todo en busca de alguna presencia que estuviese viva. En efecto, no había nadie allí dentro, tal y como le había asegurado Bradley. Un silencio profundo reinaba en el interior de la vivienda, deambulando advertida por cada una de las estancias. Subió las escaleras guiándose por las indicaciones que le había dicho Bradley la última vez que se vieron y, sin problema, halló su habitación.

La habitación de Bradley era impersonal como lo pudiera ser la habitación de un piso piloto. Era extraño. No había nada que pudiera decir que dicha estancia le perteneciera; no obstante, Tweek se cercioró de que estaba en lo correcto abriendo el enorme armario empotrado dispuesto al fondo. El recuerdo de la fragancia de Bradley, un dulzón perfume ajeno al amargo olor del café que desprendían las ropas de Tweek, emergió del interior del armario. Ropa cara y exquisitamente organizada. No había caído en el error: aquella era la habitación de Biggle; ni libros, fotografías o pósters decorando la habitación. Nada. Una cama enorme, un escritorio y un armario igualmente enormes. Pero nada más.

Sí que había algo más: la entrada del aire acondicionado; un _split_ fijo en lo alto de una de las cuatro paredes. Tweek se aproximó al interruptor de regularización del mismo y observó que estaba apagado pero todavía marcaba la temperatura que Bradley posiblemente había regulado en algún momento pasado.

_―_Diez grados ―discernió a media voz.

Por curiosidad lo encendió.

En pocos segundos, los suficientes para Tweek, comprendió que aquella temperatura en aire frío no era precisamente de diez grados centígrados. El vaho de su respiración fue más nítido que cuando estuvo afuera a la intemperie. Hizo tanto frío de pronto, un frío seco y desolador, que no le costó comprender que le recordaba a aquellas mañanas en pleno diciembre a varios grados bajo cero. Tweek asumió entonces que Bradley había manipulado la entrada del aire acondicionado de su habitación para convertirla en algo semejante a una cámara de frío hiperbólica. Renegando con la cabeza y, sonriendo débilmente al mismo tiempo, movió el interruptor cilíndrico y lo apagó.

¡Había tantas cosas misteriosas en Bradley!, Tweek no dejaba de planteárselo. Y se sentía nervioso, sí, pero también había avidez en querer saber más de él. Quería saberlo todo. Quería que lo mirara a los ojos y le contara todo con pelos y señales. Tweek no se cansaría al escucharle. Bradley formaba ahora parte de su existencia, de sí mismo. Lo tenía presente en cada una de las líneas del destino que lo habían dirigido hasta él. Y Bradley lo había escogido a él, un vulgar y enfermo esquizofrénico cuyo corazón parecía no querer ser adquirido por nadie. Bradley estaba en sus pensamientos, en las nubes tormentosas, en la luz, en la oscuridad, en la niebla y en la noche. En todas partes. El joven albino encarnaba ahora su futuro y cada una de esas esperanzas con las que jamás creyó que acabaría tropezando desprevenido.

El hermoso mueble hecho en madera de caoba que conformaba el reloj de péndulo comenzó a sonar desde el salón, anunciando las seis en punto de la tarde. Momento justo en el que le asaltó una extraña e indefinible sensación. No lograba explicarlo bien, pero se estaba sintiendo raro; en concreto, no podía levantarse del borde de la cama en el que se había sentado en su espera por Bradley. Era como si hubiera algo que estuviese anulando su voluntad de ponerse en pie. Escuchó el mismo siseo y movimientos veloces sobre él, afuera, en el techo de la casa. Estos sonidos sí que eran más nítidos que los percibidos con anterioridad en la calle.

"_¿Bradley?_", gritó su pensamiento a sabiendas de que él lo oiría. "_¿Eres tú?; ¿estás ahí usando tu telekinesis en mí, cierto? ¿Por qué te escondes y no dejas que me mueva?_"

La respuesta la obtuvo tan pronto como descubrió, por el rabillo del ojo, unas cuatro figuras en medio del pasillo, justamente ante el umbral a la entrada de la habitación de Bradley. La luz dorada que emitía la lámpara de techo de pronto se fundió y las figuras, blancas y casi transparentes como fantasmas, se desdibujaron en la penumbra. Pudo discernir que dos eran hombres y dos mujeres. El aspecto exterior de todos ellos hizo que sintiera pavor: eran idénticos a Bradley y Kenny, si bien mayores en edad. Debían andar por la treintena. Supo instintivamente que ellos eran esos _hermanos _de los que Bradley le habló antes de despedirse de él en el almacén de su casa, aunque aún no sabía realmente lo que podía significar aquella palabra.

Tweek seguía sin poder moverse. Su respiración se agitó hasta convulsionarse por completo. Las figuras se le acercaron y lo único que pudo captar entonces fue que ellos lo miraban con una expresión entreverada entre asco y consternación; una sensación difícil de traducir en palabras. Dicha expresión podía asemejarse a un poderoso iceberg que flota en un mar oscuro, una deletérea mirada recibida de la que no podría salvarse del póstumo choque y hundimiento. Eso era lo único que llegó a comprender. Uno de los cuatro seres se detuvo a pocos pasos de Tweek. Era una mujer de destacada belleza, cabello plateado recogido en una coleta y una piel del matiz de la ceniza. Y allí, en su mirada, dos herméticos iris azul índigo lo analizaban sin transmitir ninguna impresión esta vez.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya... Menuda sorpresa. No esperábamos que sería tan fácil dar contigo. ―La mujer no le quitó los ojos de encima según ponía sus brazos en jarra contra la cintura. Los otros tres miembros albinos se colocaron cerca de ella, rodeándolo amenazantes―. Así que hemos encontrado al culpable que _ha puesto en nuestra contra_ a Gokzarah.

Tweek apretó los labios, persistiendo en el silencio como un método de cautela y de defensa.

_Gokzarah_.

Rumió aquel nombre variadas veces en su cabeza. ¿Acaso se estaría refiriendo a Bradley?

"_¿Cuál es el motivo de que lo llame así?_", se preguntó. "_¿Y por qué dice que lo he puesto en su contra?_" Silencio. Tweek no supo cuánto tiempo discurrió después. Quizá un minuto, quizá algo más. El tiempo, cuando se tiene por perdido es difícil de fijar. Fluctúa, se expande, se encoge. Su corazón palpitaba duro en nitidez y fuerza. Sus propios latidos lo envolvían, lo engullían. Se oyó de pronto el retumbar quejumbroso de otro trueno cercano después de seguir la estela de un rayo que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa así como su estructura.

―No os tengo ningún miedo ―alcanzó a decir Tweek con dificultad, sin tartamudear―. Seáis lo que seáis, Bradley no es como vosotros.

―Ya veo por qué Gokzarah te ha escogido. A vista está que eres un humano de lo más... _peculiar_. ―La conminatoria mujer lo siguió observando con indiferencia―. Tu buena voluntad no bastará para salvarte de lo que te espera.

Tweek sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la sien. Su propia consciencia se apiadó de él y se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo cual peso muerto.

**ᘙᘙᘙ**

Stanley Marsh hubo marchado, nada más despertarse del aturdimiento que le había inducido Kenny, en dirección a la casa de los McCormick. Dejó el coche mal aparcado a unos metros de la casa, se aproximó a esta y observó que estaba parcialmente abierta. Sin entrar, tocó enérgicamente la puerta durante varios segundos y así avisar de su presencia. No hubo respuesta del interior. Movido por el instinto entró al interior y marchó aprisa hacia la sala de estar con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Allí no había rastro de Carol McCormick y su hija. Las buscó en la cocina y en las habitaciones de la primera planta; nada, no estaban.

Las llamó alzando la voz:_ "¡Señora McCormick!, ¡Karen! Soy Stan, ¿me oís?"_

Se sentía tan agitado al no recibir respuesta que el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Enviaba sangre a cada recodo de su cuerpo a una velocidad demencial. La fugaz luz de los rayos penetraba por las ventanas impregnadas por gotas de lluvia, creando extrañas siluetas de sombras en las paredes y en el suelo. Parecía la metafórica escenografía de una representación teatral de vanguardia.

Stan se cubrió con la palma de la mano el rostro en puro gesto de ansiedad.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO XXV.

¡Saludos! Como siempre, dejo aquí mis más eternas disculpas por tardar tantísimo en actualizar. He tenido un parón en inspiración y, para colmo, llevo meses lo suficientemente atareada, tal vez en gran parte, despistada, sin tener tiempo para todo lo que quisiera. Y como habéis visto, ha empezado la acción del cuarto final que queda de historia. Cada vez falta menos para el final. Estoy segura de que más de uno no se imaginará por la cabeza ni por asomo lo que tengo previsto OwO.

Gracias, como siempre a aquellos que se toman la ENORME pero GRATA molestia de enviar reviews, darme consejos, añadir la historia a favoritos y demás. Sin la participación de vosotros esta historia jamás avanzaría. Especialmente quiero dedicar este capítulo a la enorme ayuda que me ha brindado _**Aeggdrasil.**_ ¡Muchas gracias por esos buenísimas opiniones constructivas que me has dado! Te estaré siempre agradecida C: .

Y nada más. Gracias de nuevo por leer... y ya sabéis la fórmula: Reviews = Inspiración + Actualizaciones rápidas.

Un cordial abrazo de mi parte :).


	27. Cap XXVI Traición

**¡COMO DOS JODIDAS GOTAS DE AGUA!**

**by Silenciosa**

******· ᘛoᘚ ·**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXVI. Traición.**

" _Apresúrate a amar antes de que el  
silencio se convierta en desesperación  
insoportable, el tiempo en incierta  
sensibilidad al igual que cualquier  
felicidad, débil pathos que se difumina  
tan velozmente. El amor es aún demasiado escaso  
y demasiado tardío. No escribo sobre ello  
muy a menudo. Apresúrate a amar. _"

_Apresúrate_, Jan Twardowski.

**жжжжжж**

Kevin McCormick apenas podía articular palabra. ¿Acaso las manos y las rodillas le temblaban solo a él? Toda idea sobre su deseo de venganza había desaparecido de golpe. Le invadió un infame sentimiento de terror. Sin poder hacer nada, una nueva realidad quedaba esclarecida de entre las sombras, una diferente y transformadora. Pudo paladear entonces su almuerzo en el fondo de la garganta, alzándose de sus entrañas contra natura.

Vomitó.

Quedó el regusto a porquería en su boca; un revulsivo del acto que se desencadenaba violentamente ante sus ojos.

Los soldados de la S.W.A.T. se habían apostado del lado donde se encontraba Kevin. Se protegían tras los vehículos blindados mientras disparaban a bocajarro una segunda ráfaga de munición; apuntaban a la criatura albina, la cual frenó nuevamente las balas a un par de centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo para luego hacer que cayeran al suelo en otra sonora lluvia de metal.

Tras el ataque, hubo un silencio, uno demencial y cargado de impotencia. Kevin tomó valor y abrió un poco los ojos en un intento por enfocar a través de la capa de humo generada por la refriega entremezclada al mismo tiempo con la lluvia y la niebla. El sudor frío que discurría por su frente y las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, por lo que le entorpecían la visión. Consiguió abrir la mirada del todo cuando los gritos de horror comenzaron a alcanzar un cariz más intenso y violento. Más que meros gritos, estos se habían convertido en alaridos de dolor.

El sonido de huesos resquebrajarse se convirtió en el sonido más repugnante y estremecedor que Kevin hubo escuchado en su vida. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, entre gritos, rezando por no acabar en el mismo estado que los soldados de su alrededor. La furia terminó con un silencio. Cadáveres de militares hinchados de manera grotesca comenzaron a anegar el trecho de varios metros que anunciaba la fachada de la estación de ferrocarril. Las ropas de sus uniformes habían cedido, desgarradas, y bajo estas la piel había cedido hasta desgarrarse en tiras.

Este descuartizamiento ejercido por la fuerza invisible fue demoledor. Del torso de los soldados se les había sido desencajado el esternón, extraído en gran parte hacia fuera ―y con él, el costillar, rasgándose desde el centro con la misma facilidad con que es arrancada la espina dorsal a un pez—. Sus cajas torácicas desencajadas hacia fuera ponían al descubierto algo asqueroso, una especie de revoltijo de vísceras y órganos que supuraban a la intemperie. Y, en derredor de los muertos, había pintura negra. No eran manchas definidas, sino un manto arbitrario espeso y denso como un peligroso lago nórdico de tundra. Quedaron restos de cadáveres enmarañados e irreconocibles; ojos fuera de las órbitas, hemorragias profundas que escupían sangre espesa, bocas llenas de últimas palabras abruptamente aplacadas por la misma mente adolescente.

Ningún miembro S.W.A.T. había podido escapar del poder invisible, si bien letal, de Bradley Biggle, por muy valerosa que hubiera sido su resistencia; heridos de muerte cayeron uno tras otro, como moscas.

"_Dios Todopoderoso, ¿qué demonios es este chico?_", pensó Kevin, aterrado. Involuntariamente, se había puesto la mano cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro como si buscara ahogar alguna revelación o para silenciar un grito. Al no hallar en sí la respuesta, su respiración se descontroló por completo. Tomó aire con suma dificultad; el ansiado oxígeno no parecía alcanzar sus pulmones. ¿Por qué caían con tanta facilidad sus últimas esperanzas, después de tanto esfuerzo y deseo por cumplir con su cometido? Sus ojos conocían la respuesta, por lo que Kevin derramó lágrimas de ira al admitir lo que sus labios todavía se oponían a pronunciar.

Iba a morir.

Iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pensó que no se merecía esto, no se merecía morir así. No después de todo lo que había sufrido su familia. Kevin maldijo a Kenny con todo su ser. También maldijo a Bradley Biggle por haber echado por tierra sus últimas esperanzas de cumplir con su venganza. Respiró, tiritando de frío, el hedor a sangre que cargaba la atmósfera. No cabía duda de que, efectivamente, lo que vivía era del todo real.

En su cabeza se multiplicaron los ruidos del pánico; el latido de su corazón, el tartamudeo de la mucosa, el chirrido ahogado dentro del paladar, manos temblorosas... No, era mentira: era su cuerpo entero el que temblaba.

Escuchó el rezo de un _Padrenuestro,_ despertando inesperado en sus oídos. Los primeros versos se habían abierto camino entre sus pesadillas flotantes, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Kevin abrió los ojos y prestó atención al lugar del que provenían. No dio con el hombre que recitaba aquella plegaria, pero lo oía perfectamente. ¿Estaría detrás de él?

Muy despacio y sin despegarse contra el vehículo blindado, Kevin McCormick volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro hacia la fachada de la estación. La niebla y el aguacero impedían una buena visión, pero no podían ocultar la figura de un hombre a tan solo un par de pasos más allá. Contando con Kevin, quedaba otro superviviente que aún no había sufrido la ira de Biggle: era el tipo trajeado el que también seguía vivo. Debía ser tal el grado de paroxismo de aquel hombre que por lo visto únicamente se veía capaz de orar una plegaria. El caro traje que llevaba —ahora completamente sucio por el barro— reflejaba humillación. Tenía también la cara descolorida y no podía apartar la mirada del muchacho albino, no mientras se acercaba a paso lento, si bien determinado, hacia su dirección.

En reacción, Kevin hizo pegar su espalda todo lo que pudo contra el vehículo y hacerse un ovillo con las piernas. Deseaba pasar inadvertido a ojos de Bradley. Este pasó por su lado, sorteando cadáveres, sin hacerle el menor caso: iba directamente hacia el otro hombre. En medio de la desesperación, Kevin se preguntaba _por qué_. ¿Por qué iba a morir en un lugar tan miserable? Pensar así le procuraba una agonía muy profunda. Incluso allí, entre los cuerpos inertes de los militares muertos, Kevin comenzaba a asumir que pronto acabaría de la misma manera. Por mucho que huyera, como la presa que presiente al hambriento cazador ya tras sus talones, no tendría escapatoria. Estaba metido de lleno en una carrera que no podía ganar. Únicamente podía agazaparse y esperar a que llegara su turno.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kevin vio cómo el intento del hombre del traje por levantarse y huir fue frenado por la misma fuerza invisible que había descuartizado brutalmente a los soldados de la S.W.A.T. El tipo trajeado se resistió pataleando y aferrándose al suelo con ambas manos, dejando la huella del arrastre hecho con los dedos. La misma fuerza invisible lo había apresado por un tobillo y seguía arrastrándolo hasta dejarlo ante los pies de Biggle, sucio y tembloroso como aquel animal que está a punto de ser aniquilado en un matadero. Bradley, en cambio, miraba al hombre con sus intensos ojos azules, sin pestañear ni una sola vez y con aquella boca inexpresiva; labios sellados en una línea muy fina. El hombre, sin dejar de forcejear, pegó una sarta de improperios y alaridos frustrados.

—Cualquier esfuerzo que emplees será inútil —sentenció Bradley. Su tono de voz era monótono, muy lineal y carente de expresión. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había llegado.

—¡Vamos! ¡Mátame de una vez y acaba con esto! —El agente del Gobierno trajeado, retorciéndose en el suelo como una serpiente herida, vociferó presa del descontrol—. ¡En el nombre de Dios espero que te atrapen y acaben por fin contigo y con esa plaga pestilente de engendros que son como tú!

Bradley carcajeó sutilmente. Era semejante a la risa franca de un niño pequeño.

—Me divierte con qué facilidad vilipendiáis los humanos el nombre de vuestro dios inventado. Creo que no hay otra palabra en este planeta que haya sido tan manchada y dilacerada como esa. —Carcajeó, esta vez, con mayor soltura que antes—. ¡En el nombre de Dios! Los humanos, con vuestras disensiones religiosas, habéis matado y os habéis dejado matar _en_ _el_ _nombre de Dios. _Habéis creado un monigote imaginario con el cual expiar las culpas acumuladas en vuestra conciencia. Qué lamentables podéis llegar a ser muchos de vosotros.

Bradley Biggle, vestido de Kenneth Stuart McCormick, se agachó con un flexionar de rodillas, quedando cara a cara con el ahora desquiciado hombre. Mediante la fuerza invisible, Bradley tiró del pelo de este hacia arriba a fin de que irguiera la cabeza y lo mirase directamente a los ojos. El hombre del traje se quejó en consecuencia, dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor. Kevin, a algo más de dos metros, lo presenciaba todo sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Únicamente sus oídos eran capaces de funcionar.

―¿Sabe una cosa? ―inquirió Bradley―. Conozco a un hombre limpio en cuanto lo veo. Lamento decir que ese no es su caso. Usted no es ninguna víctima, señor Mueller. Sé perfectamente quién es usted: trabaja para la Agencia Central de Inteligencia desde hace décadas. Ha hecho cosas terribles a cambio de puñados increíbles de dinero, ¿no es así? Usted no es un hombre limpio, sus manos están cubiertas de sangre y, por lo tanto, no tiene derecho a hablar en el nombre de ningún dios.

Bradley calló y no hizo más que mirarlo durante los segundos siguientes.

―¿Eres... telekinético? ¿Puedes mover cosas con tu mente, cierto? ―soltó el estupefacto hombre―. ¿El otro chico es igual de peligroso que tú?

"_¿Telekinético?_", pensó consternado Kevin. ¿Acaso eso explicaba lo de la fuerza invisible? No cabía duda de que era así. "_¿El otro chico?, ¿se estará refiriendo a Kenny?_", tampoco pudo dudar en que así era.

Bradley, en principio, no respondió ni tuvo intención de hacerlo. Henry Mueller esperaba una respuesta.

―Sí, el que buscáis es más peligroso que yo.

―¡No puede ser!, ¡mientes!

Bradley negó con la cabeza una única vez.

―Ha llegado la hora de ser recibido por _Madre, _señor Mueller, junto al resto de su escuadrón militar ―sentenció Bradley. Lo había dicho tan bajo que Kevin casi no logró captarlo. En su voz se percibió cierta solemnidad―. Espero que, para la _próxima vez_ si es que la consigue, haga algo mejor con su vida.

―¡Vete al infierno, mocoso hijo de perra! ―replicó el hombre, desafiándole una vez más y escupiendo después una sarta de maldiciones.

Kevin no supo muy bien qué ocurrió después: la niebla adjunta con la lluvia no le permitía observar bien. Lo que sí pudo apreciar fue que el hombre dejó de patalear y quedó completamente rígido e inmóvil cual estatua de piedra. Y con bastante dificultad, Kevin pudo cerciorarse al fin: la cara del hombre había adoptado una extraña expresión. Tenía los ojos reducidos a rajas como las de un niño que imita la mirada de un oriental, y la boca también extendida por las dos esquinas, estrechándola y confiriéndole una sonrisa sardónica.

―El Gobierno... ―intentó decir sin apenas entendérsele al tener las facciones estiradas al máximo y en contra de su voluntad―. Si me pones un dedo encima...

―Te aseguro que no te lo pondré ―dijo Bradley, sin necesidad de mentir.

―¡Monstruo! ―insultó al chico aun teniendo el rostro desencajado―. ¡Eres un monstruo!, ¿me has oído bien? ¡Todos los tuyos y tú no sois más que basura híbrida que deberíamos haber exterminado en su debido momento cuando el proyecto se nos fue de las manos! ¡Nunca representasteis algo más para nosotros que meros experimentos! ¡No sois nada! ¡Nada!

_In extremis_, ante tal declaración de odio, Bradley dio rinda suelta a su poder mental.

El rostro de Henry Mueller empezó a rasgarse. La raja se inició por las comisuras de la boca, cuya línea de sangre se desgarró hasta las sienes, dejando a la vista dentadura y lengua. Otra raja surgió en el puente de la nariz y se extendió hacia arriba, atravesando la frente, como una grieta; y otra, hacia abajo, seccionando aun más los labios, la barbilla y el cuello..., hasta el torso. En cuestión de un minuto, Henry Mueller tenía el traje del todo ensangrentado, teñido de rojo. Un traje beige oscuro que se había vuelto más oscuro y húmedo, chorreando sangre por las mangas de la chaqueta y el dobladillo de los pantalones. Henry Mueller había dejado de insultar a Bradley: llevaba muerto desde el inicio de dicho minuto a causa de la conmoción.

Satisfecho, Bradley Biggle dejó de arrodillarse, se levantó y liberó al hombre de su telekinesis. El cadáver cayó abruptamente al suelo como una marioneta a la que la han cortado los hilos. Yació sobre su propio charco de sangre y durmió para siempre.

Bradley, sin inmutarse, miró por última vez al infortunado. Respiró profundamente y expulsó el aire que le quedaba como si por fin hubiera sido liberado de una profunda determinación. Luego, cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia Kevin.

Los ojos del chico albino que lo escrutaban, sin manifestar expresión alguna, eran de un azul magnético, muy brillante.

Por su parte, Kevin sintió el aire atragantársele en la garganta. Se levantó de golpe y le crujieron los ligamentos nada más hacerlo. Sabía que, si permanecía en el suelo, su vida acabaría fácilmente sentenciada. Los miembros se le habían entumecido de estar tirado en el suelo frío y fangoso, por lo que se movía como un viejo o un cojo. Quizá era tal deplorable su estado que por eso Bradley no le atacaba de buenas a primeras, ya que simplemente le miraba, y el intenso color de sus ojos ―el único detalle visible que podía distinguir en su rostro― se acrecentaban mientras se le acercaba a paso regular. Comprendió que había cometido un error regresando a South Park.

Dios no estaba con él.

Kevin trastabilló unos pasos hacia un lado y huyó. La mejor opción que pudo barajar en su estado era esconderse en el bosque, el cual representaba su única posibilidad de sobrevivir. A pesar del torrencial que caía, la oscuridad y la poca visibilidad debido a la niebla, era una opción más acertada que esconderse dentro de la estación. Con un poco de suerte, si se escondía bien, Bradley no lo encontraría.

En su huida, mientras se tambaleaba por el bosque sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, sentía que Bradley lo estaba siguiendo: lo acechaba desde alguna parte no muy lejana, esperando a que vacilase y cayese para poder cogerle impunemente. Su sistema, traumatizado como estaba, aún no le falló: le quedaba vigor en sus músculos, un vigor que no había sentido nunca antes. Incluso los rasguños producidos por los arbustos arañando piernas y brazos al cruzar, palpitándoles fuerte, estaban llenos de vida y lo celebraba.

Celebrara poder seguir vivo pero... ¿hasta cuándo?

Sumido en aquella determinación, dejó que el instinto guiara sus pies y así llegó a una especie de cerro escarpado. Trepó por este, escalando rocas con una facilidad que le hizo reír como un demente. Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Huir? Volvió a reír de la misma enfermiza manera. ¿Se puede huir de alguien como Bradley Biggle? Ya no corría por temor a la persecución, sino por el placer de sentir sus miembros en movimientos y sus sentidos a toda velocidad. Tenía la sensación de que aquella huida sería lo último que haría en la vida.

Era evidente que Dios o lo que fuera que estuviera ahí "_arriba_" no estaba de su parte; sin embargo, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Un par de segundos más de escalada y halló una amplia caverna. Las paredes del interior y el suelo estaban compuestos por minerales encostrados que brillaban y lanzaban efímeros destellos como fulgores de estrellas lejanas. Moviendo lo menos posible sus articulaciones, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con su encendedor. Este se le pegó enseguida a la mano debido al sudor. Tenía los dedos tan adormecidos que se los podría haber cortado sin que le doliera. Giró con un pulgar la rosca, chispeó reticentemente y ardió con una llama vacilante. Se adentró en la caverna sin pensárselo dos veces. El frío que sintió allí dentro le penetró la cabeza, el pecho, los dientes, los ojos y los dedos como agujas ensartadas, intensificándose al llevar la ropa empapada por la tormenta. La sangre, parecía habérsele paralizado en las venas; la saliva, se le resecó en la lengua; y el agüilla que había comenzado a asomarse por borde de la nariz, la sorbió. La sensación del frío aumentaba con su avance, aseteándolo de tal forma que ni siquiera podía darse la vuelta para cerciorarse de no haber sido seguido. Sobre su cabeza, colgaban estalactitas agudas como lanzas. El suelo que pisaba, mal nivelado, se inclinaba hacia un agujero profundo que ni con la ayuda de la llama emitida por el encendedor supo atisbar a qué profundidad estaba el fondo.

Si realmente había una galería de agua allí abajo tenía que estar congelada. Caer desde tan alto tendría como solución la muerte. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantenerse de pie, bordeando el agujero con sumo cuidado y evitar resbalar.

Inesperadamente, la llama del encendedor parpadeó cuando una repentina ráfaga de aire pasó por su lado. La llama murió y el encendedor no volvió a prender ninguna más. La respiración de Kevin se agitó compulsivamente. Un mar de oscuridad latente lo envolvió todo.

―¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ―exclamó al quedarse a oscuras y lanzando el encendedor lejos al serle inservible.

Nunca sabría si su voz puso en sobre aviso a Bradley que se encontraba afuera de la caverna o si Dios lo abandonó por completo en ese instante e invitó al chico a adentrarse en ella. Pero cuando Bradley estaba a un par de pasos de distancia ―lo pudo percibir, pero no ver―, Kevin se desplomó contra el suelo. Entumecido hasta los huesos, asustado y sin esperanzas, se estrelló contra el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

―¡¿Qué infiernos está ocurriendo, maldita sea?! ―gritó el sonido ronco que raspaba su garganta con limaduras incontenibles; las palabras salieron tropezándose unas con otras en desordenada liberación como una confusa bandada de buitres.

―Precisamente eso, McCormick. Los infiernos se han desencadenado ―le dijo Bradley. Kevin pudo dilucidar con dificultad las Converse blancas, propiedad de Kenny, puestas en los pies del hijo de los Biggle. Así de cerca estaba Biggle en aquel momento, prácticamente Kevin estaba ante sus pies. Verlo vestido y tan parecido al que una vez aceptó como un hermano hizo que le saltaran las lágrimas―. Una cosa más: debo decirte que vas a ser padre. Tu novia está esperando un hijo tuyo.

Kevin quedó aturdido.

_Un bebé_. Iba a ser padre de un bebé.

―Si no hubieras venido, Kevin, tu vida sería ahora muy diferente. _Madre_ te ofreció una oportunidad, una que merecías, y tú la has desechado por el único motivo de vengarte y hacer daño. No debiste entrometerte en _esto_... Te lo advertí en su momento, ¿lo recuerdas?

Esa fue su última idea, la de que iba a ser padre y que no vería crecer a su futuro retoño, hasta sentir cómo la fuerza invisible se enroscaba alrededor de sus brazos como dos serpientes venenosas. Y fue entonces cuando Kevin comprendió, al encontrarse con la luciferina mirada ausente de Bradley reluciendo en medio de la oscuridad, que había algo peor en el mundo que el terror. Peor que la muerte en sí. Era el sufrimiento sin esperanza de salvación. Había obrado mal, Kevin lo reconoció. Había tenido otra oportunidad, una nueva vida en Nevada cuando decidió marcharse de South Park hace cuatro años atrás y, dicha nueva vida, con su regreso por un exclusivo deseo de venganza, se había esfumado. De nuevo, su idea de crear una familia _de verdad _le fue truncada.

Derrotado esperaba a que su vida acabara; su cerebro ya le pedía a su cuerpo que dejara de existir.

―Ve con _Madre, _Kevin_._

Escuchó decir a Bradley, pero apenas le prestaba ya atención. En contra de su voluntad, su cabeza fue ladeada con un rápido aunque violento giro hasta sobrepasar el límite, como una manivela movida sobre su eje, contraviniendo las leyes de la razón y de la anatomía. Kevin se asfixió cuando su cuello giró sobre sí mismo como una cuerda de carne; las cervicales quedaron reducidas a astillas de hueso, mientras que músculos y cartílagos en un montón de fibras desvencijadas. Le sangraron los ojos, le estallaron los oídos y murió antes de poder sentir la cúspide febril de dolor. Bradley le había procurado una muerte rápida.

Un leve empujón al vacío del agujero.

Segundos más tarde, el cadáver de Kevin McCormick yacía unos veinte metros más abajo sobre la que sería su tumba: la superficie congelada de una galería que, al cabo de unos días, se derretiría, las aguas regurgitarían y se hundiría hasta el fondo.

_**жжжжжж**_

Stanley Marsh se sentía incapaz de hacer algo; la angustia y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer. En aquel instante, Stan se inclinaba a creer que el pesimismo de Schopenhauer era una verdad casi matemática: el mundo se había convertido para él en una mezcla de manicomio y hospital; saber _de más_ constituía una locura o una enfermedad y únicamente la felicidad podía venir de la inconsciencia y la ignorancia.

Miró por una de las ventanas de la planta baja situada en el salón principal de la casa de los McCormick que daba a la calle. Para su asombro, el alumbrado eléctrico se apagó justo en ese momento. Todo quedó oscuro a su alrededor, sombrío cual interior de ataúd.

No poco después, las intensas luces de los focos perteneciente a varios vehículos alteraron la negrura del ambiente, apeándose justamente delante de la casa de los McCormick. Stanley, consternado por lo extraño de la situación, no supo reaccionar cuando un grupo de soldados de élite del Gobierno y dos hombres vestidos con traje derribaron la puerta y entraron. Lo apuntaron con el arma, entre gritos para que se llevara las manos a la cabeza y permaneciera inmóvil. Stan hizo lo que le pedían y, después de identificarse entre balbuceos, dos soldados tiraron de él y lo empujaron hasta meterlo dentro de unos de los vehículos. Estos tenían una fuerza brutal, tiraban de él como si fuera una marioneta inservible. Le quitaron el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo cachearon hasta cerciorarse de que no llevaba nada sospechoso encima. Solo unos vaqueros y camisa a botones oscuros, húmedos y embarrados después de su pelea con Kevin McCormick en el cementerio. No fue necesario cachearle de más para darse cuente de que Stan no podía ocultar nada debajo de la ropa. Ellos solamente seguían unos procedimientos establecidos.

―¿Y qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó uno de los dos hombres con traje. Uno de los soldados lo enfocaba con una linterna apuntando directamente hacia su cara. Apenas podía mantener la mirada al ser deslumbrado por la luz.

―Venía a hacerle una visita a mi amigo ―mintió esta vez―. Quería saber cómo se encontraba tras el entierro de su padre.

En el rostro de ambos hombres no había ni un asomo de expresión. Con ojos prestos lo observaban atentamente, de la misma manera que se aseguraría de que un marco colgado a la pared no estaba torcido. De manera muy homogénea y sin resquicios.

―¿Y dónde están ellas? ―El mismo hombre que antes le había preguntado se estaba refiriendo, evidentemente, a Carol y Karen McCormick.

―No... no lo sé. ―Y si Stanley igualmente lo supiera, tenía claro que les mentiría, pero la realidad también se confluía con otra: no tenía ni idea dónde podrían estar; sin embargo, suspiraba de alivio al saber que ellas habían podido escapar a tiempo. En aquel momento buscó la manera de aparentar incongruencia y desconcierto. Realmente sentía ambas cosas: aún no era capaz de imaginarse en qué se había involucrado de manera indirecta. Pero visto lo visto, la causa era obvia: Kenny.

Uno de los militares subalternos lo sujetó violentamente por detrás, pasándole los brazos por las axilas y uniéndolos en la nuca a fin de movilizarlo; y otro, le hizo oler un trapo de cloroformo hasta quedar inconsciente en contra de su voluntad. Intentó forcejear, exasperado, todo lo que pudo, pero acabó perdiendo la consciencia al cabo de efímeros segundos.

Cuando Stanley Marsh despertó, estaba encerrado en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas. Las paredes eran blancas y tenían forma cúbica. Lo habían dejado tumbado sobre una cama estrecha. Por lo demás, el inmobiliario era inexistente.

Stan quedó sentado; temblaba. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tanto que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama, sintiendo aún el olor del cloroformo incrustado a la memoria de su olfato.

¿Saldría vivo de allí?

La inseguridad ante una posible respuesta hizo que un firme sentimiento de terror tomara el control de sí mismo.

_**жжжжжж**_

Cuando terminaron de cruzar el bosque, llegaron a uno de los tramos de asfalto de la Route 34 dirección norte con conexión a Estes Park. Como era de esperar, la carretera estaba vacía, desprovista de almas. Durante el trayecto hasta allí ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca. Lo perceptible eran sus respiraciones agitadas, el trasiego eléctrico de la tormenta y el monótono e incesante ruido de sus pisadas atravesando charcos de lluvia que anegaban a mansalva el suelo de asfalto.

Craig se percató en Kenny, en lo arrimado que estaba y en la manera tan decidida con que se sujetaba a su mano. Ya había atardecido y el paisaje nocturno fluía alrededor de ellos, como una corriente marina surcando el fondo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los gélidos de Kenny, quien aceptó este contacto más cercano de sus manos al instante.

El destino había desempeñado un papel extrañamente importante en su romance con Kenneth 'Kenny' Stuart McCormick. A veces parecía que dicho romance había estado sujeto a cualquier acontecimiento que viviesen. Las circunstancias que hilvanaban el destino de ambos se mantenían inalterables, tanto en lo externo como en lo que parecía referirse al mundo interior de cada uno. Pero, mientras antes la determinación de Craig había estado revoloteando insegura a su alrededor, ahora esta misma determinación parecía haberse posado sobre él. _Ella, Madre,_ era quien estaba dirigiendo sus vidas con su mente, como hacía con centenares, con millares de personas, preparando todos los encuentros, coreografiando victorias y derrotas bajo el peso de una misma balanza, guiándoles ciegamente hasta la que fuera su última voluntad.

Claro que Craig buscaba a Kenny, independientemente de las argucias predestinadas de _Madre_. Solo cuando se percibía esos hilos invisibles que atan a las personas con otras se conocería entonces lo acertado de la frase "_El mundo es un pañuelo_". Tal vez lo era. A pesar de su ámbito inmenso, devorador, a los ojos del Hombre, la casualidad no tenía lugar. El mundo es un pañuelo: en él no habrá dos seres, lugares o momentos idénticos. Su contemplación puede llegar a ser insoportable, pues cada hecho, cada ser, únicos, abocetados en una vida sin cuadro previo, formaban parte de un mismo torbellino de creación.

Ciertamente, eran muy diversas las circunstancias que se habían ido combinando hasta llegar a cimentar la base de la tangible determinación que Craig sentía. Su carácter respondía a esa seguridad de cómo debía actuar sin acarrear en él ningún tipo de confusión, sino que se ajustaba a una _readaptación_ de todo su paisaje vital. Se encontraba en territorio desconocido, sintiéndose el menos indicado a la hora de actuar en aras de ser el _guía_ de Kenny, pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos tras su reencuentro, Craig supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto: con su unión, las líneas comenzaron a fluir y a trazar abriendo amplias vistas sobre nuevos horizontes, tomaban posesión de ese destino que estaban empezando a compartir de nuevo, y a considerar que, realmente, Kenny le pertenecía. Pero nunca antes había sentido con tanta claridad que también él, Craig, le pertenecía a Kenny. Y era precisamente esta última impresión la que llegaba completar su recién nacida determinación, dándole un sagrado sentimiento de permanencia.

Tal y como Bradley le había asegurado antes de despedirse tras su charla en la cripta de los McCormick, Craig encontró un coche aparcado en la cuneta, a la sazón de quince metros de distancia.

―Vamos, Kenneth. ―Craig aceleró el paso de ambos, tirando de su acompañante.

Una vez hubieron alcanzado el vehículo, se soltó del agarre de manos que habían mantenido y abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciendo un leve ademán con la cabeza para que Kenny entrara dentro. El chico hizo lo que le pedía y, quitándose Craig la mochila que había estado cargando a las espaldas, la dejó en los asientos traseros. Justamente, como le había asegurado Bradley, encontró lo que andaba buscando: un pequeño estuche de tela marrón enrollado varias veces sobre sí mismo y atado con un lazo también hecho del mismo textil. Craig desató el nudo y desenroscó el estuche; en su interior había estrechos bolsillos donde habían sido guardados una decena de jeringuillas ya preparadas con sus respectivas dosis: un líquido blanquecino semitransparente, visualmente mucilaginoso, tan denso como el aceite.

Craig tomó una de las jeringuillas desechables, cerró la puerta trasera que había abierto y se dirigió de nuevo a Kenny. Se inclinó un poco y posó su mirada a la misma altura que la de Kenny, para luego quitarle el tapón de precintado a la jeringuilla y buscar el consentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"_Antes de salir de South Park, deberás inyectarle a Kenny una dosis de glucógeno y quitina. Encontrarás en los asientos traseros un estuche con diez inyecciones de esta composición ya preparadas_", le había dicho Bradley antes de despedirse de él. "_Como te he dicho, nuestros organismos necesitan absorber una mayor cantidad de sacáridos debido, en gran parte, por tener una mayor actividad cerebral. La quitina, por otro lado, le proporcionará a Kenny las enzimas necesarias para la correcta fluidez de su transdiferenciación celular sin que absorba energía electromagnética del entorno y produzca tormentas como esta._"

Kenny parecía saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que se deshizo del abrigo, en silencio, y desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa para dejar al aire una parcela de piel descubierta perteneciente a su hombro derecho, el más próximo a Craig.

"_Recuerda, Craig, que Kenny solo será percibido por mis hermanos si su energía se dispara para absorber el electromagnetismo de las tormentas. Mientras su organismo esté bien, su energía pasará desapercibida... incluso para mí. Haz que coma y tome cosas con exceso de glúcidos. Ya sabes que él es un tozudo y, tal y como está su estado de ánimo, como si tienes que obligarlo a tragar comida con un embudo. Si ves que las cosas van a peor no dudes en inyectarle una de las dosis que te he preparado. Úsalas con cabeza, no las desperdicies. Si no, tendréis a mis hermanos siguiendo vuestros pasos; un descuido y no tendréis escapatoria. Es importante que tengas esto muy en cuenta._"

Tras el pinchazo, Craig cubrió el hombro del chico con la camisa mientras le miraban directamente esos inconfundibles ojos _blue velvet_.

―Bradley me dijo que la inyección te dejará aturdido durante un par de horas. Podrás descansar mientras yo conduzco ―susurró Craig según seguía escrutando aquel par de enigmáticos ojos. La última frase parecía preguntarla y, al mismo tiempo, querer confirmarla.

Kenny asintió y dejó caer levemente sus párpados, sin más. No parecía inquietarle el no saber a dónde se dirigían. Emocionalmente el chico estaba rendido y, junto a la dosis que ya estaba empezando a surgir efecto en su organismo, no dudó en seguir sus indicaciones. Verle de esa forma ―derrotado y hundido como nunca antes; oscuro y carente de aquella brillante luz que tanto encandilaba a Craig―, le dolió profundamente en el alma. En consecuencia, el estable pilar que había en el corazón de Craig había quedado reducido a un remolino de humo. Se inclinó un poco más y estrechó a Kenny entre sus brazos. Necesitaba aquel abrazo como un condenado la salvación eterna. A respectivos lados de la cabeza, como tímidas criaturas escondidas en lo más recóndito de un bosque virgen, se asomaron ligeramente dos pequeñas orejas rosáceas entre aquella mata espesa y revuelta de cabellos demasiado rubios, albugíneos. Kenny rodeó sus hombros empleando sus brazos, estaba respondiéndole el abrazo. Prolongaron aquel ansiado abrazo durante unos segundos más, volviendo a sentir profundamente cómo el tiempo se tornaba de nuevo relativo, pero a corazones dispuestos no se les antojaba tan largo. A Craig le resultaba extraño, incluso le parecía bastante ilógico, que otras personas vivieran sus vidas en el mismo mundo que ellos en aquel momento.

Deshicieron lentamente el abrazo poco después, no había nada más qué decir, no al menos con los labios.

Craig cerró la puerta del copiloto, rodeó el vehículo hasta abrir la puerta del conductor y sentarse dentro. Como era de esperar, las llaves ya estaban puestas en el contacto. La luz del interior que les estaba alumbrando fue bienvenida por ambos después de haber estado durante el largo trecho que habían caminado prácticamente a oscuras. Craig echó un primer vistazo al interior del vehículo. Como había estado abstraído mirando el penoso estado físico de Kenny, no se había fijado, pero aquel no era un coche normal en ningún sentido. El equipamiento era de óptima calidad; la comodidad de los asientos de cuero sintético, extraordinaria, y sobre todo, reconfortante. El interior olía a nuevo y parecía estar insonorizado, por lo que apenas entraba el ruido de la tormenta. Y la marca del vehículo ―ni más ni menos que un Mercedes-Benz negro como la noche― denotaba que era bastante caro. No tenía ni la más idea de dónde lo había podido sacar Bradley, pero tampoco deseó imaginárselo, aparte de que saltaba a la vista que la matrícula pertenecía a otro Estado. Bradley lo había dejado premeditadamente ahí para así facilitarles la huida de South Park. Fue encender el motor y un celestial bramido de motores que auguraba una cantidad desmesurada de caballos de potencia, hicieron un brutal eco a través del espacio. Volvió a mirar a Kenny, este quedó recostado y con el rostro apoyado en el cristal de la ventanilla.

La niebla comenzó a disiparse y la lluvia aminoró al cabo de la media hora tan pronto como Craig hubo emprendido el viaje. La luz de los faros del automóvil reverberaba sobre la líneas de circunvalación pintadas en el asfalto de la carretera. Los cables del tendido eléctrico, la carretera, el manto espeso de la arboleda, todo confluía a su dirección en el avance, percibido con mayor densidad cuando elevaba un poco la velocidad. En su conjunto, la visión que tenía Craig en medio de la latente oscuridad apenas redimida por las luces de antiniebla delanteras, el espacio se le antojaba abstracto; un espacio de rectángulos, líneas de sombras rectas y curvas desdibujadas por la noche que resquebrajaban su verdadera forma a la luz del día.

Tomó la carretera que iba de Estes Park a Boulder, ciudad situada al oeste de Longmont, tomando la Route 36, dirección sur. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Kenny, quien había quedado dormido profundamente. Durante el trayecto montañoso, apenas contó más de diez casas. No fue hasta alcanzar el recóndito Heil Valley, que parecía un valle perdido del Edén, cuando atisbó las primeros ranchos y granjas. Dicho lugar había permanecido ajeno a la tormenta eléctrica azotada en South Park; el cielo a pesar de estar cubierto de nubes, estaba en calma y la niebla había descampado hasta desaparecer. El paisaje montañoso revestido por bosques de coníferas fue sustituido paulatinamente por uno ampliamente dibujado de bosquecillos crespos de nogales que quedaban recortados por extensas praderas. A lo lejos, la cadena montañosa Longs Peak era claramente visible como una sombra alargada, de un azul más oscuro que el cielo. Tras una curva del camino solitario, la empinada cortinilla de nogales se abrió y el racimo de luz dorada de la ciudad de Boulder fue del todo visible, apiñado y brillante en medio de la nada, que se semejaba tanto más a una aparición etérea en cuanto que sus edificios iluminados hacían pensar, más que en su plano de ciudad en sí.

A esas alturas del trayecto, dio con los primeros vehículos, fluyendo como uno más dentro de la circunvalación. Atravesó Boulder sin pararse siquiera para tomar enseguida la Interestate 25, dirección sur. Llevaba dos horas conduciendo y, a pesar de ello, no tenía intención de bajarse del Mercedes-Benz.

Los bosques y las praderas fueron siendo sustituidos, poco a poco, por el aliento árido de la estepa. El verdor de la hierba también cambió, adquiriendo un tono amarillento. Los nogales fueron sustituidos por árboles más pequeños; las hayas, por arbustos achaparrados, de hojas rígidas y espinosas, y cactus columnarios; un cielo anegado por nubes espesas por uno estrellado y de impronta veraniega. En dirección sur, había unos ochos grados más de diferencia desde que había dejado atrás Boulder y Colorado Springs, por lo que tuvo que parar en una cuneta a fin de deshacerse torpemente del abrigo y la chaqueta que llevaba aún puestos y retomar el camino poco después.

Craig agradeció el hecho de que Bradley les proveyera de un depósito de gasolina prácticamente lleno, pero ahora, tras casi cuatro horas de viaje, la luz del indicador ya había comenzado a parpadear, indicando que ya se estaba utilizando el depósito de reserva y que este pronto también se vaciaría. Habiendo comprobado unos carteles viales colocados en un lado de la carretera, dedujo que le faltaban un par de millas para alcanzar otra ciudad: Pueblo, también conocida esta ciudad como _"La Ciudad del Acero"_. Estando prácticamente a mitad de camino, tuvo que tomar la primera salida a la derecha, dejando atrás la Interestate 25 y entrar en la gasolinera que había divisado desde la autopista. Parqueó el coche y un empleado le llenó el depósito vacío de gasolina. Nada más salir del coche para ir a pagar, un áspero olor a calor le inundó el pecho. Puede que dicha sentencia no tuviera sentido pero, para las personas que han vivido siempre en una región sepultada en nieve prácticamente durante todo el año, sabrían a qué olor se estaba Craig refiriendo.

Quedó por segundos escuchando la quietud del espacio. Más allá, las luces de Pueblo ponían algo de vida frente a la nocturnidad silenciosa de la estepa que se expandía por todas las direcciones, sin apenas desniveles geográficos, ni colinas ni cerros interrumpían la línea recta de tierra que se confluía con el horizonte. La bóveda celeste era impresionante... salvo por las dos anchas fajas de nubes ennegrecidas que se extendían como un par de inmensas alas de halcón, por lo demás, las estrellas fulguraban con suma nitidez. Ya estaba en movimiento, pagando la gasolina en el interior del pequeño edificio perteneciente a la gasolinera, cuando solo buscaba la quietud de presenciar aquel nuevo paisaje que se extendía majestuoso ante él.

"_Mientras tú estés con él, todo fluirá como debe ser, Craig_", las palabras de Bradley seguían haciendo mella en su cabeza. En ese instante, Bradley le había sonreído. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de manera tan natural, con los ojos humedecidos. Por el instante de esa sonrisa, Craig más que a Bradley, sentía que estaba ante el risueño Kenny. _"Este planeta como cualquier otro de semejantes características funcionan bajo los mismos principios regidos en Madre, siendo estos principios suyos los que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre proporciones opuestas. En cualquier mundo, estés en el mundo que estés, este equilibrio es, en la mayoría de los casos imperceptible a nuestros ojos. Es este un principio inmutable , independientemente del mundo en el que nos encontremos."_

_»Como te dije antes, lo más importante para este mundo en el que vivimos es mantener dicho equilibrio. Nosotros ―mis hermanos, Kenny y yo mismo―_ estamos _desequilibrando dicha balanza natural y solo hay dos formas de estabilizarla._

_»La primera tiene que ver con el objetivo que quieren llevar a cabo mis hermanos. Por si no lo sabes, Kenny __es mucho más peligroso al tener la capacidad de controlar grandes cantidades de la energía de este planeta. Si mis hermanos consiguen tenerlo de su lado, posiblemente utilicen su poder para restablecer un nuevo equilibrio con la exterminación de la raza humana. Mis hermanos creen que están haciendo lo correcto... pero yo sé muy bien que no es así. Ellos no pueden escuchar a Madre y, aunque saben ya que lo que están haciendo no está acorde con sus deseos, prefieren desoírla tal y como hacéis los humanos, y demostrarle que pueden crear dicho equilibrio por sí solos. Es en la segunda forma donde entras tú en escena. _

_»Hay una frase de Carl Jung escrita en una de sus obras que lleva rondando en mi cabeza durante estas últimas horas. Dice así: "Donde hay luz, tiene que haber sombra y donde hay sombra tiene que haber luz. No existe sombra sin luz, ni la luz sin su respectiva sombra." Ese psicólogo no iba mal encaminado, ¿sabes? Si hay algo que he comenzado a comprender del mensaje de Madre es la noción más importante: Todos estamos aquí para reencontrarnos, para equilibrar la balanza y reunirnos con la otra mitad que en nosotros falta. La vida se extingue allí donde existe el constante empeño de borrar estos reencuentros y uniones por la vía de la violencia._

_»Craig, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que Kenny y tú os complementabais? No lo decía desde un punto de vista meramente conceptual ni mucho menos. Tú tienes lo que a Kenny le falta y Kenny tiene lo que a ti te hace falta. Os habéis compenetrado, vuestras energías lo han hecho, y ello ha ejercido un gran impacto en lo que a vuestro destino se refiere. Por así decirlo, ambos habéis construido una especie de anticuerpo frente al virus: mis hermanos. Desde luego, esta es una analogía sesgada, porque desde la perspectiva de mis hermanos sois los humanos la verdadera enfermedad. Yo serviré de conducto, os ayudaré a acabar con ellos."_

"_¿Pero por qué soy inmune a esos hermanos vuestros, Bradley?",_ había tenido que preguntarle al no poder resistir por más tiempo el suspenso de semejante contubernio.

"_Ya te lo he dicho: porque Kenny y tú os atraéis mutuamente, con bastante intensidad._

"_Nos atraemos mutuamente",_ había balbuceado aun no pudiendo asimilar semejante sentencia.

"_Sí, mutuamente y con bastante intensidad. Vosotros dos ya sois uno; vuestras energías se han unido y se han convertido en una. Si tú mueres, Kenny también morirá... y de manera definitiva."_

Tomando nuevamente el asiento del conductor, Craig posó su mirada en Kenny, quien todavía seguía inmerso en el letargo, ajeno a lo intrincado que se habían tornado sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor al llegar a un cruce y, próximo a la gasolinera, localizó el brillante cartel de un motel de carretera.

"_Somos uno._ _Si yo muero, Kenneth morirá_", no dejó de susurrar su conciencia cual eco radiofónico prolongándose lentamente entre la inmensidad del espacio.

_**жжжжжж**_

Bradley usó su telekinesis para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de sus padres adoptivos. Tal y como esperaba, la zona residencial permanecía tranquila; no había ni un alma en la calle. El aguacero propugnado se había apaciguado de pronto, como si alguien estuviera cerrando poco a poco el grifo del cielo, por lo que también había una mejor y mayor visibilidad: la niebla había disminuido y los relámpagos dejaron de iluminar intermitentemente el cielo. Dejándose caer contra el suelo sin antes frenar levemente sus pies antes de rozarlo, Bradley aterrizó justamente frente la fachada donde había sido criado. En silencio, volvió a mirar en derredor agudizando los oídos. No escuchaba nada salvo la apaciguada lluvia. Tampoco sentía ningún tipo de energía salvo... una energía pequeña, diminuta. Esta se encontraba en el interior de su hogar.

Bradley sonrió.

―Tweek ―susurró con los comisuras aún arqueadas hacia arriba.

Se dirigió rumbo al interior. Como previó, Tweek le había hecho caso y ya lo esperaba en su casa. Tenía el tiempo justo para decirle lo importante que era para él; no pensaba irse sin antes despedirse. Con anticipación sabía que en un buen puñado de minutos, más vehículos de la S.W.A.T. vendrían a apresarlos a Kenny y a él. Kevin le había delatado también a él y tenían previsto atraparle, pero, a ojos del Gobierno, no darían con Bradley sino con Kenny: Bradley se haría pasar por Kenny y se dejaría atrapar, ese sería el siguiente paso de su plan. Atacaría desde dentro del sistema y se haría con toda la información que tenía que ver con el mensaje estelar captado por el Radiotelescopio de Arecibo en la noche anterior. Estaba completamente seguro de que dicho mensaje le daría las claves necesarias para conocer la mitad de sus genes. Por otra parte, había escuchado a _Madre_ decirle claramente antes de su encuentro con Craig que "_Carol e hija están lejos. Al sur_", supuso que _ella_ _misma_ había intervenido y había hecho que la madre artificial de Kenny y su hermana de pega huyeran de South Park antes de que las encontraran los emisarios enviados por el Gobierno.

A Bradley le latía el corazón con acuciada rapidez. Llevado por la inquietud, Bradley rodeó la vivienda, se hizo impulsar el cuerpo mediante la telekinesis y entró por la ventana que daba a su habitación. Sin embargo, lo que vio tras la ventana, no fue del todo un buen augurio: Tweek estaba tirado en medio de su habitación, completamente inconsciente.

―¡Tweek! ―Bradley hizo abrir la ventana con su telekinesis de un solo golpe. Luego, corrió hacia el inerte cuerpo del chico, sin dejar de llamarle por su nombre, y se arrodilló a su lado―. ¡Tweek! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

Más calmado, Bradley escuchó lo que parecía ser murmullos del inconsciente de Tweek Tweak al estar soñando. Eran pesadillas lo suficientemente confusas como para no entenderlas. Lo zarandeó por los hombros a fin de despertarlo y sacarlo de su inconsciencia. Después de intentarlo varias veces, Tweek movió sus parpados ligeramente. Tuvo la mirada perdida hasta que pudo tener noción de sí mismo y enfocar de pronto sus ojos verdes en Bradley. El gesto desorientado de Tweek cambió rápido por otro de puro terror. Los latidos del corazón de Bradley se aceleraron en respuesta.

―¡Están... e-están aquí! ―tartamudeó Tweek, incapaz de articular bien las palabras.

Bradley no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para reaccionar. De pronto lo notó. No estaba soñando; algo ocurría en realidad. Cuatro energías de radiante poder habían aparecido espontáneamente junto a ellos. Las figuras se perfilaban en medio de la oscuridad y le miraban a la cara desde arriba. Durante una fracción de segundo más, su mente e despejó, ató cabos y supo quiénes eran los recién llegados.

Eran sus _hermanos._ Entre ellos, adivinó la amenazadora energía de Berenice. ¿Desde cuándo habían aprendido a ocultar sus energías? Bradley no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Por otra parte, Tweek estaba a su lado, completamente paralizado por el terror.

De pronto, una fuerza invisible hizo que su espalda se engarrotara. Intentó contraatacarla con su telekinesis, intentando impulsar dicha fuerza que le oprimía con un fuerte empujón y apartarla lejos.

―¿Crees que no nos daríamos cuenta, Gokzarah? ―La voz de Berenice había resonado entre las cuatro paredes de la estancia―. Qué equivocado estás al querer traicionarnos a nosotros, a tus propios hermanos. Y todo por culpa de este humano enfermo. ¿Qué tiene de interesante, eh? ¿Acaso tiene que ver su esquizofrenia, Gokzarah?

Ante los ojos de un enmudecido Bradley, vio cómo la misma fuerza que lo retenía a él lanzaba a Tweek al otro lado de la habitación, cuyo frágil cuerpo se estampaba violentamente contra el escritorio. El quejido de dolor proferido por el muchacho esquizofrénico hizo saltar todas las alertas en Bradley, quien era incapaz de hacer que su telekinesis se deshiciera de dicha fuerza que lo retenía sin contemplaciones. Pateaba y tiraba con todo la energía que podía. Pero no servía de nada.

―¡No! ―gritó―. ¡Dejadle en paz!, ¡él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

―Pues yo creo que sí que tiene que ver ―le respondió Berenice mientras lanzaba a Tweek, cual marioneta, y hacerlo estrellar contra la pared de enfrente. Este ni siquiera le dio tiempo de soltar un grito.

Tweek se desplomó contra el suelo, ante sus ojos; una brecha sanguinolienta había comenzado a discurrir por su rostro. Aún retenidas sus fuerzas, Bradley se limitó a dejar de usar su telekinesis para luego comenzar a temblar.

―Por favor... dejadle. Haced lo que queráis conmigo, no pondré resistencia, pero, por favor, dejadle en paz. No le hagáis más daño, no le matéis. Por favor..., por favor.

De sus ojos azul índigo brotaron por primera vez lágrimas.

La misma enorme fuerza tiró de él desde su espalda. Una mano sin cuerpo ni forma. Le jaló hacia arriba, remontándole del suelo. Escuchó un grito de fondo; era la voz de Tweek proferir su nombre. Bradley no pudo resistirlo cuando dicha mano penetró limpiamente a través de su espalda y se dirigió directamente al corazón.

_**жжжжжж**_

El efecto de la dosis dejó de notarse primero en los dedos, luego en los brazos y en el medio del pecho ―que dejó de respirar profundamente para tomar una respiración menos pausada―, y después se extendió una gran corriente eléctrica que despegó por los músculos y huesos, como si de pronto dejara de flotar sin límites sobre un lago de agua salada. Cuando esta vigorosa energía se extendió por sus tejidos, Kenny experimentó un fuerte sentimiento de miedo; los últimos recuerdos todavía no llegaban a ser asimilados en su cerebro. Pasaron de repente una serie de imágenes, como si estuviera viendo una película: recordó su reencuentro con Craig.

Escuchó que abrían una puerta. Sentía que lo cargaban en brazos como quien carga a un niño que había caído dormido en el sofá y lo llevaban hasta su cama. El calor le era familiar y agradable, demasiado cercano y confortante como para no tentar desearlo como suyo. No creyó estar dormido cuando se encontró que realmente lo cargaban en brazos y que lo desplomaban sobre una cama, tan suave y cuidadosamente, que apenas los muelles hicieron eco de su penoso chirrido. El calor se desprendió de él y seguidamente escuchó un apacible ruido de abrir una maleta y más movimientos silenciosos a su alrededor. Kenny simuló dormir cuando escuchó un suspiro ―de tranquilidad o frustración, no sabía con certeza― que parecía que no tenían intención de hacer.

Ese calor nuevamente se acercó a él y se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos, deshacerle los mechones de la cara y besarle, sin hacer presión con los labios, sobre la frente.

Una enorme sensación de paz inundó a Kenny, quien no tardó en quedarse nuevamente dormido.

**жжжжжж**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO XXVI.**  
**

Saludos :) . Como siempre, después de un larguísimo paréntesis, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo para esta historia "interminable" xD. Me ha costado un mundo poder acabarlo, aun así, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y, cómo no, me encanta poder compartirlo con vosotros. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Tampoco podían faltar aquí mis eternos agradecimientos, sobre todo, por los reviews recibidos dándome valiosos consejos y palabras de ánimo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Un fuerte abrazo.

Silen.


End file.
